master bagian II
by arahmat970
Summary: naruto dari masa depan kini kembi kemasa dimana sebenarnya dirinya belum lahir. dan karena itulah kurama masih bebas diluar tubuh naruto...bagaimanakah cara naruto membantu dirinya dimasa yang akan datang...
1. Chapter 1

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 01

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Setelah meninggalnya hinata naruto akhirnya meninggalkan konoha yang merekam semua kisah tentang dirinya dengan hinata. Namun naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh karena cinta, dia tidak pernah menyiksa dirinya namun dia kini berfikir untuk memutar waktu, walau itu menyalahi aturan hidup mati, namun dia akan berusaha untuk merubah alur waktu dengan menggunakan fuin sebagai perantaranya.

Mulai dari sejak dia keluar dari konoha hingga sekarang akhirnya dia berhasil membuat sebuah formula jutsu yang akan mengembalikanya ke masa lalu sehingga dia bisa mencegah meninggalnya hinata.

"akhirnya selesai, aku akan kembali kemasa dimana hinata masih hidup dan aku akan membunuh orang itu sebelum dia berhasil membunuh hinata-chan. Hinata aku akan melindungimu" ujar naruto membuat sebuah segel lalu

Fuinjutsu : black hollo

Sebuah lubang hitam tercipta naruto melihat itu tersenyum dan tanpa ragu masuk kedalam lubang hitam itu sehingga akhirnya kini dia kembali ke masa lalu. Namun semua tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh naruto, kini dia sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang tidak berpenghuni, dan saat dia melihat tempat itu dari ketinggian dia sangat terekejut kerena dia berada di masa konoha belum terbentuk.

"ini adalah dimensi yang berbeda, dan waktunya juga masalalu, jangan-jangan aku salah memasukkan kaligrafi, sehingga waktu dan ruang yang dimastud dalam fuin adalah perpindahan dimensi. Oh…sial aku terdampar dimasa yang sangat primitive" ujar naruto

"aku akan bertanya pada kurama" ucap naruto berkonsentrasi namun hanya kekosongan yang dia punya kini kurama tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya lagi sehingga kini dia sendirian.

"kurama tidak berada di dalam tubuhku, itu berarti ada diluar sana, jadi ini dimana masa hashirama dan madara masih bermusuhan dan belum membuat desa konoha. Ini cukup bagus, dengan kata lain aku akan terlahir beberapa puluh tahun kedepan setelah konoha terbentuk. Dan aku kira aku akan meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuk diriku di dimensi ini" ujar naruto mulai bertualang.

Seperti halnya jincuriki lainya, ketika bijunya dikeluarkan maka dia akan tewas, namun dalam konteks naruto berkat darah uzumaki yang dimikinya maka dia masih mampu bertahan dalan waktu kurang lebih 10 tahun dan dalam waktu terbatas itu kini dia menyiapkan semua bantuan untuk dirinya di dimensi ini.

"baiklah aku akan memulai perjalanan ku dari klan ke klan lainya dan menulis sebuah buku untuk menjadi bahan diriku di masa depan" gumam naruto

Naruto kini menyiapkan sebuah buku untuk dipelajari dirinya dimasa ini, dan juga beberapa senjata yang di buat oleh seorang ahli pembuat pedang dan naruto meminta orang itu membuatkan 7 pedang dengan semua kemampuan pedang yang dimiliki oleh pedang yang pernah ia ciptakan. Awalnya orang itu bingung dengan permintaan naruto, namun akhirnya mengerti setelah naruto meminta semua pedang memiliki kemampuan lebih dari satu.

Flashback

"paman aku melihat paman menciptakan 7 pedang yang memiliki kemampuan yang unik dari masing-masing mereka. jadi aku ingin paman membuatkan aku 7 pedang dengan kemampuan meliputi ke 7 pedang yang paman buat" ujar naruto

"tapi untuk mencari bahan itu sangat sulit, mungkin dengan bahanku saat ini hanya dua yang dapat aku buat, tapi jika kau mau menunggu aku dapat mencarikan bahan tambahan sehingga lengkap menjadi 7 buah, bagaimana?" Tanya paman itu

"ya aku akan menunggu, jadi paman kerjakan saja ya" ujar naruto

Akhirnya paman itu membuat dua buah pedang dengan kemampuan yang lebih dari satu, namun sesuatu terjadi, saat paman itu sudah selesai membuat 2 pedang pesanan naruto, ada seorang shinobi dari klan tertentu yang mengambil serta merampok persenjataan yang di buat oleh paman itu, namun narut berhasil menyelamatkan 2 pedang pesanannya. Namun karena kebengisan sang perampok, maka paman itu tewas akibat luka luar yang sangat parah.

Flashback end

Dan pedang itu kini diberi mana samekibabocho untuk pedang dengan rigi-rigi sebagai mata pisau ( seperti samehada namun hanya dibagian mata pisau saja ) dan yang kedua kubikibari ( dengan bentuk seperti nuibari dengan kelebihan dari beberapa pedang lainya.

Kini kedua pedang itu sudah naruto simpan di suatu tempat tersembunyi. Sedangkan dia kini kembali memulai perjalanan kembali sehingga menulis semua apa yang dibutuhkan oleh dirinya dimasa ini. Bhkan saat pertarungan hashirama senju dan madara uchiha di lembah akhir, naruto sempat mengambil cakra dan sel mereka sehingga kini naruto memiliki 2 sel hidup orang terkuat pada saat ini.

Setelah 9 setengah tahun akhirnya konoha terbentuk dan kini dibangunlah sebuah perpustakaan yang sederhana di desa sederhana tersebut karena hanya ada beberapa klan saja di dalamnya. Naruto secara diam-diam memasukkan buku buatannya kedalam perpustakaan desa tersebut agar mudah di baca oleh dirinya di dimensi ini. Dan selain itu dia juga menyimpan semua senjatanya di sebuah lembah yang akan menjadi sejarah besar konoha yaitu lembah akhir dan narut sendiri kini yang tingal menunggu hari kini mulai membakar buku dairy hinata setelah membacanya beberapa kali sebagai kenangan terakhirnya dengan hiinata. Lalu dia membuat sebuah tumpukan kayu dan membakarnya dengan elemen api dan melompat masuk kedalam kobatan api tersebut sehingga dia tewaas tanpa meninggalkan sisa sedikitpun.

#skip#

80 tahun berlalu tepatnya dimana kejadian kyubi mengamuk di desa konoha dan di hari itu juga lahirlah seorang anak bernama uzumaki naruto sehingga dia menjadi wadah selanjutnya dari kyubi setelah itu ayah dan ibunya tewas akibat kehabisan darah karena terkena tusukan cakar dari kyubi.

Karena tidak memiliki orang tua naruto kecil kini dilindungi oleh hokage ke 3 hingga unurnya kini sudah 3 tahun dan untuk anak yang lahir di dunia shinobi maka saat umur 3 tahun naruto sudah bisa yang namanya berlari bahkan melomat dari rumah kerumah, dan yang lebih mengagumkan lagi adalah teknik bersembunyi naruto yang sangat sulit untuk di temukan.

perkenalkan nama ku adalah uzumaki naruto, aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, aku sekarang berumur 3 tahun aku sudah bisa membaca dan menulis, hal itu karena hokage ke 3, dia menjadi kakek ku selama ini. Oh ya ada satu lagi, semenjak aku bisa membaca hingga sekarang aku sudah mulai membaca buku di perpustakaan, namun ada buku yang membuat aku penasaran, yaitu buku dongeng yang berjudul hashirama senju dan madara uchiha. buku itu tidak bisa aku buka bahkan dengan cara membongkar kuncinya. Sehingga aku pernah berfikir untuk menyerah membacanya, namun kakek hokage mengatakan mungkin buku itu di beri segel khusus agar dapat dibuka. Setelah aku mencobanya, ternyata benar dengan darahku aku bisa membukanya, bahkan seperti membuka halaman buku biasa. Dan dalam buku tersebut bukan lah dongeng yang aku temukan tapi sebuah rahasia yang ditulis oleh orang dengan marga sama dengan ku, jadi aku mulai membaca semuanya dan dari sanalah aku tidak hanya belajar membaca kini aku juga latihan untuk menjadi seorang shinobi. Aku bahkan meminta secara terang-terangan dengan kakek hokage untuk mengajariku fuin di umurku yang baru 3 tahun jalan 4 ini, namun dia mau mengajariku dengan alasan mungkin darah uzumakiku lah yang menyeretku dalam hal fuin, namun sebenarnya aku ingin membuka dan membaca semua buku yang ada di dalam sebuah tempat rahasia milik orang bernama uzumaki ini, jadi untuk menyimpan semua itu aku memerlukan sebuah fuin untuk menyimpannya jadi karena itulah aku meminta diajari sebuah fuin dengan kakek hokage.

Oh ya ada satu lagi, buku itu juga meramalkan sesuatu untuk ku, dia meramalkan bahwa seorang bernama hinata selalu saja memperhatikanku saat latihan jadi beberapa waktu aku mulai menyelidiki kebenaran tersebut dan ternyata benar, hinata selalu mengikutiku saat aku latihan.

#hinata#

Perkenalkan namaku adalah hyuga hinata, aku dibesarkan dengan baik oleh ayahku. Aku di tuntut untuk dapat menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat menjadi penerus klan hyuga. Oleh karena itulah aku dilatih dengan keras walau sebenarnya aku tidak mau bertarung dan berkelahi. Oh ya, aku mengenal naruto-kun saat dia menyelamatkan ku dari beberapa orang yang tidak suka pada kak neji. Dan naruto-kun sangat hebat walau tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lawanya menang jumlah namun dia mampu menghadapi mereka semua sendirian. Dari sanalah aku mulai berfikir, kenapa naruto-kun bisa sekuat dan setangguh itu. lalu aku selalu mengikutinya kemana dia pergi, sehingga hal itu menjadi kebiasaanku sesudah berlatih dengan ayah.

Naruto-kun adalah orang yang suka menyendiri, atau lebih tepatnya dijauhi oleh para penduduk, namun aku tidak mengerti kenapa naruto-kun dijauhi. Mereka berkata bahwa naruto-kun itu adalah jelmaan dari kyubi, monster berekor Sembilan, namun jika dipikir dengan baik, apakah ada monster yang mau menolong orang lain. Dan disanalah aku mulai melihat sisi lain dari naruto-kun dan entah sudah berapa lama aku akhirnya menyadari aku mulai suka padanya. Ya seorang anak 3 jalan 4 tahun seperti kami tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu, namun aku secara diam-diam selalu mengikutinya dan melihat semua kebiasaannya. Hingga aku dapat mengatakan semua jadwal kegiatan naruto-kun setiap hari kini sudah ada di kepalaku.

Begitulah mereka berdua, sudah mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing, namun karena masih malu dan juga beberapa alasan lainnya, mereka hanya saling lihat dan saling lindungi tanpa sepengetahuan dari mereka masing-masing.

#kantor hokage#

"naruto-kun aku sudah mendaftarkan mu ke akademi untuk bergaul dan bersosialisasi jadi kau harus belajar dengan baik, ya?" ujar hokage

"baik, aku akan belajar dengan tekun seperti aku mempelajari fuin" ujar naruto yang kini sudah belajar fuin tahap segel pengangkut

"kau tidak perlu terburu-buru naruto-kun, seorang shinobi harus belajar bersabar agar dapat sukses" ujar hokage

"baik kakek hokage." Ujar naruto hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"satu lagi naruto, lanjutkan latihanmu seperti itu, berlatihlah cakra dasarmu, latihlah fisikmu agar semua orang tau bahwa kamu ada" ujar hokage memberikan semangat pada naruto

"iya saya mengerti, ujar naruto membungkukkan badan dan langsung pergi dari kantor hokage

Naruto berjalan dengan penuh gembira karena besok dia akan memulai karirnya sebagai seorang shinobi dari bawah dan akan menuju puncaknya saat dia beranjak dewasa kelak.

"baiklah sekarang aku akan latihan lagi, sebaiknya aku cepat mungkin hinata-chan sudah menungguku" ujar naruto berlari menuju ke sebuah hutan dimana dia suka melakukan latihan dengan sangat keras.

Setelah sampai disana naruto langsung melakukan pemanasan dengan melakukan berbagai latihan fisik yang akan membuat naruto memiliki stamina yang lebih kuat dari yang lainnya. Setelah satu jam melakukan latihan naruto melanjutkan membaca buku dongengnya sehingga kini hinata hanya melihat itu dari kejauhan.

"hinata-chan kenapa kau selalu bersembunyi kenapa tidak keluar dan menemaniku berlatih?" ujar naruto sambil melihat bukunya

Dengan terkejut hinata hendak melarikan diri, namun dia urungkan karena mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya untuk berdekatan dengan naruto. Dan akhirnya dia putuskan untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan naruto.

"ehm…eto…aku …aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat" ujar hinata saat berbicara dengan naruto

"oh…benarkah? Bukankah kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu juga begitu?" Tanya naruto dengan curiga

"eh…eto…maaf jika aku mengganggu. Apakah naruto-kun terganggu?" Tanya hinata khawatir dia mengganggu latihan naruto

"tidak hanya saja aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika di intip seperti itu, jadi sebaiknya hinata-chan jangan mengintip, akan lebih baik jika kita berlatih bersama kan" ujar naruto mengajak hinata berlatih bersama

"tapi ….apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata

"bacalah buku ini, jika kau bisa membukanya dengan darahmu berarti tidak masalah" ujar naruto memberikan sebuah buku dongeng yang kini sudah kembali terkunci dengan fuin

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya hinata yang sangat berminat berlatih bersama naruto

"gunakan darahmu, sedikit saja" ujar naruto memberikan arahan

Setelah itu hinata langsung melakukan hal tersebut sehingga terbukalah buku itu dengan mudah bahkan seperti halnya buku biasa, namun melihat hal itu naruto terkejut, karena bacaan dari buku itu kini berubah, tidak sama ketika naruto membukanya.

"naruto-kun inikan teknik klan hyuga, kenapa bisa ada di dalam buku dongeng senju dan uchiha?" Tanya hinata

"entahlah, aku baru melihat tulisan yang ada di sana. Namun seingatku bukan ini yang ada di lembar pertama buku ini saat aku membukanya, tapi adalah sebuah pelajaran tentang fuin" ujar naruto

"jadi maksud naruto-kun buku ini sudah di siapkan khusus untuk orang yang membukanya?" Tanya hinata

"ya aku kira begitu, jadi mari kita belajar bersama." Ujar naruto

Setelah pertemuan mereka itu, naruto dan hinata akhirnya selalu belajar tentang menjadi seorang shinobi bersama, mereka memulai dengan meditasi, dilanjutkan dengan latihan fisik lalu barulah mereka melatih kemampuan mereka masing-masing dengan petunjuk yang ada di buku, seperti sekarang. Naruto kini sedang membaca buku tentang cakra yang yang dimilikinya, dan untuk mengetahui jenis cakranya maka dia harus menggunakan kertas khusus yang selalu dimiliki oleh para pembimbing saja. Namun naruto akan meminta hal itu pada hokage karena dia sangat penasaran tentang jenis cakranya.

Tok…tokkk…tokkk….suara pintu kantor hokage kini di ketuk oleh naruto dari luar

"masuklah' ujar hokage

"nee kakek hokage, bolehkah aku meminta beberapa lembar kertas cakra?" Tanya naruto

"untuk apa, bukankah kau belum menyelesaikan latihan fuin mu?" Tanya hkage

" kalau untuk penyimpanan atau pengangkut aku sudah bisa dan mahir kakek, jadi bisakah aku meminta kertas tersebut" ujar naruto

"ya…mungkin ini akan berguna untuk mu. Ambillah ini" ujar hokage memberikan sepuluh lembar kertas tersebut kenaruto

"terimakasih kakek, aku akan berlatih lagi" ujar naruto langsung pergi setelah berpamitan.

Sesampainya naruto di hutan tersebut, kini dia mulai mengalirkan cakranya ke sebuah kertas tersebut sehingga kini dia mendapati kertas tersebut menjadi 4 bagian dan dalam setiap bagian memiiki perubahan masing-masing. Seperti hancur, hangus, lembab bahkan mengkerut. Melihat hal itu, naruto kini menyadari dirinya memiliki ke 5 jenis perubahan cakra.

"hinata-chan aku memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra. Dan kini aku harus bisa melakukan cakra control jika ingin membuat semua jutsuku menjadi lebih kuat" ujar naruto pada hinata

"selamat naruto-kun, kau berhasil aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ujar hinata yang kini masih sibuk menghapal dan melakukan semua jurus yang ada di dalam buku tersebut sehingga kini naruto hanya berkonsentrasi untuk kembali bermeditasi.

"kurama,….apa kabarmu?" Tanya naruto dalam meditasinya

" **naruto,…ada perlu apa kau kemari?"** Tanya kurama

"aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan darimu tentang cakra control" ujar naruto

" **bantuan apa yang kau harapkan dari ku?"** Tanya kurama

"aku ingin memuat cakra control ku menjadi sangat sempurna, jadi apakah kau memiliki sebuah saran yang bagus dalam latihan cakra control ku?" tanya naruto

" **ya aku memiliki sebuah ide, lakukan latihan tersebut dengan menambah berat tubuhmu sehingga cakra kontrolmu juga akan semakin di butuhkan"** ujar kurama

"tapi bagaimana cara meningkatkan berat badan dengan tubuhku yang masih 4 tahunan ini?" Tanya naruto lagi

" **DASAR STUPIDOBEGO, kau kan sudah belajar fuin, kenapa tidak membuat seuah fuin gravity untuk membuat tubuhmu lebih berat"** ujar kurama berteriak

"oh begitu, terimakasih atas masukannya" ujar naruto kini kembali ke dunia nyata

"hinata-chan sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap" ujar naruto mengajak hinata pulang

" ya baiklah" ujar hinata mengikuti naruto pulang

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka kini berbicara dengan santai dan tanpa beban mereka hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama karena mereka bahagia bisa bersama seseorang yang mungkin telah mereka sukai.

#skip#

Pagi hari di desa konoha, semua penduduk kini mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehari-hari termasuk naruto yang kini terlambat ke akademi sehingga kini dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu karena mendapat hukuman dari gurunya aka iruka.

Flashback

Krinkkkkk…krinkkkk…suara alarm membangunkan naruto namun naruto dengan tanpa bersalah membanting jam tersebut hingga hancur lebur.

Sekitar 2 jam berlalu akhirnya naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

"ouhmmm…sudah jam berapa ya sekarang, aku sebaiknya cepat sebelum iruka sensei datang ujar naruto mulai melakukan mandi dan sarapan pagi( menurutnya)

Dengan tergesah-gesah naruto kini berlari menuju ke akademi untuk belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya di kelas, namun saat dia sampai semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan.' Kasihan'

"maaf aku telat iruka sensei" ujar naruto yang memubuka pintu

Semua orang langsung menatap kearah pintu, dan disana terdapat naruto yang menarik nafas dengan sangat cepat karena akibat dari lari yang dia lakukan.

"naruto, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya iruka

"mungkin jam 8, karena jam di rumahku sudah hancur sensei" ujar naruto

"naruto, tahukah kau ini sudah akan jam 10?" ujar iruka

"apa jam 10?" teriak naruto dengan keras

Ha….hahahha,,,…..ha…semua orang tertawa melihat kelakuan naruto yang begitu kocak sehingga membuat naruto malu. Namun tidak untuk hinata dia sedikit kasihan dengan naruto karena harus di hukum seperti itu.

"naruto kau sebaiknya berdiri di depan, karena terlambat. Dan itu adalah sebuah hukuman ringan dari pelanggaran yang kau lakukan" ujar iruka langsung menyuruh naruto berdiri di depan kelas.

#skip#

Naruto dan hinata akhirnya pulang dari akademi dan menuju ketempat mereka biasa latihan. Kini naruto dan hinata sudah dapat melakukan sebuah latihan pertarungan antara mereka berdua, memang awalnya mereka tidak mau melakukan itu akan tetapi untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarung mereka, akhirnya naruto dan hinata kini mulai melakukan latihan bertarung satu sama lain.

"naruto-kun, aku merasa naruto-kun sudah sangat hebat, semua kemampuan jutsu dalam perubahan jenis sudah kamu kuasai dengan sangat baik" ujar hinata

"ya aku merasa aku bisa melakukan apa saja sekarang, namun hinata-chan diatas orang kuat masih ada yang lebih kuat."ujar naruto

"ya aku paham, jadi latihan selanjutnya adalah apa?" Tanya hinata

"kita akan kesebuah tempat dimana menurut buku ini ada sebuah rahasia yang mungkin hanya kau dan aku yang bisa membukanya" ujar naruto

"dimana itu?" Tanya hinata

"di lembah akhir. Disana ada sebuah gua rahasia yang ditutup dengan fuin sehingga tidak dapat ditemukan oleh siapa pun, dan mungkin tidak bisa dibuka oleh siapa pun kecuali kita. Ujar naruto

"baiklah aku akan ikut" ujar hinata

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ajak naruto

Akhirnya mereka menuju pintu gerbang untuk keluar desa sementara dengan alasan bahwa mereka ingin mencari sebuah tanaman langka sebagai ekerjaan rumah mereka. dan akhirnya naruto dan hinata berhasil keluar desa dan menuju ke lembah akhir untuk mencari pintu masuk ke dalam gua tersebut.

"hinata-chan, disini adalah tempatnya, bisakah kau menyingkr sebentar" ujar naruto pada hinata

"ya…baiklah tapi naruto-kun hati-hati ya" ujar hinata mundur kebelakang

Dengan posisi berdiri diatas air dan menghadap kearah air terjun disana dan dengan pasti naruto masuk kedalam air terjun tersebut dan kini sudah terdapat dinding air terjun di depannya dengan darah yang dia miliki akhirnya naruto membuat sebuah goresan di dinding itu sehingga akhirnya sebuah pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"hinata-chan mari masuk." Ajak naruto

Tanpa menjawab hinata masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, dengan tiba-tiba pintu kembali tertutup dan obor mulai menyala sendiri hingga sampai pada ujung dari gua tersebut.

"naruto-kun ada dua senjata disana, apakah itu bisa untuk kita?" Tanya hinata

"ya tentu saja itu untuk kita, karena kita yang menemukannya" ujar naruto langsung berlari kearah senjata itu bersama hinata

"ada pesan disini naruto-kun" ujar hinata

'' untuk kalian yang berhasil menemukan gua ini, aku telah membuat 2 buah pedang dengan kemampuan yang lebih dari pada satu kemampuan, dan juga aku telah meninggalkan beberapa sel yang masih hidup dari uchiha madara dan hashirama senju untuk kalian. Tapi ingat satu pesan ku ini, jika kau menggunakan darah dari keduanya mungkin kegelapan akan menyelimutimu, jadi kau harus memiliki orang yang akan selalu melihat dan menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tidak terseret jauh kedalam kegelapan. Sel madara aku simpan di dada patung milik hashirama, sedangkan sel hashirama aku simpan di hutan kematian. Kau dapat mengambilnya jika kau berminat, dan gunakanlah fuin pengangkut agar kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membawanya ke desa konoha. Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan semua itu pada mu, jadi gunakan lah itu dengan bijak, dan jika ingin belajar manjadi shinobi yang sebenarnya maka caarilah seorang pertapa dari desa katak''' ucap hinata membacakan sebuah pesan tersebut

"apa ada lagi hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto

"tidak dia hanya meninggalkan hal itu" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku akan menyimpan semuanya dalam fuin pengangkut dan menyimpannya sampai kita sudah dirasa cukup untuk menggunakanya" ujar naruto

Dengan itu naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel fuin di kedua tangannya dan memasukkan kedua senjata beserta gulungan yang ada bersama senjata itu kedalam sebuah fuin yang baru dibuatnya. Setelah itu naruto juga mengambil sel madara dan juga sel hashirama yang ada di hutan kematian sehingga kini dia sedang belajar untuk menggunakan senjata dalam hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, kini mereka berdua sedang berlatih mengunakan senjata yang mirip dengan kedua senjata yang masih mereka simpan.

#skip#

Setelah satu tahun lebih dari umur 4 tahun hingga sekarang akhirnya naruto kini dapat menggunakan semua kemampuannya dengan baik dan lebih baik lagi. Apa lagi setelah dia dan hinata bisa menggunakan cakra yinyang yang terdapat dalam buku dongeng mereka, sehingga kini mereka sudah dapat dikatakan chunin walau secara resmi mereka masih tahap akademi.

"naruto-kun sekarang kita sudah berumur 5 tahun, apakah yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya hinata

"kita akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat jika kita tidak berhenti mengasah senjata yang kita punya" ujar naruto

"jadi menurut naruto-kun kita masih harus melatih diri agar semakin kuat!" ujar hinata

"ya begitulah, karena aku merasa masih ada yang menganjal dihati ini sebelum aku bisa memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat lagi. Selain itu aku juga akan menambahkan sel dua orang itu dalam tubuhku, jadi hinata-chan jangan melepaskan tanganmu dari ku, karena mungkin aku akan sedikit masuk kedalam kegelapan nantinya" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun, bisakah aku juga menggukan salah satu dari sel itu, yang mana saja yang penting naruto yang memberikannya." Ujar hinata meminta sedikit dari salah satu DNA milik madara atau hashirama.

"kau bisa menggunakan milik hashirama, dan aku akan menggunakan keduanya dalam tubuhku" ujar naruto

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang akhirnya naruto dan hinata akhirnya mereka berpisah dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, karena itu mereka kini bersikap seperti anak seumuran mereka, karena mereka tidak mau satu orang pun mengetahui kekuatan mereka, namun hokage selalu melihat perkembangan naruto dari sebuah bola yang kini dihadapannya. Namun hokage sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang dua sel yang hendak di masukkan naruto kedalam tubuhnya.

To be continue

Catatan tangan:

Nama : uzumaki naruto

umur : 5 tahun

kekkai genkai :

elemen kayu : rank C

elemen Es : Rank B

elemen lava : Rank C

elemen uap : rank D

afiliasi : konohagakure

team :-

ninja rank : -

elemen : api, air, angin, tanah, dan petir

senjata : pedang

nama : hinata

umur : 5 tahun

afiliasi : konohagakure

team: -

ninja rank : -

kemampuan : hyuga steel, dan beberapa kemampuan yang khusus hanya miliknya serta fuinjutsu Rank B

senjata : pedang


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 02

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang akhirnya naruto dan hinata akhirnya mereka berpisah dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, karena itu mereka kini bersikap seperti anak seumuran mereka, karena mereka tidak mau satu orang pun mengetahui kekuatan mereka, namun hokage selalu melihat perkembangan naruto dari sebuah bola yang kini dihadapannya. Namun hokage sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang dua sel yang hendak di masukkan naruto kedalam tubuhnya.

Kini sudah satu tahun mereka belajar di akademi dan sekarang mereka akan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian genin. Semua murid akademi terlihat gembira karena tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka akan menjadi murid akademi dan menjadi seorang shinobi konoha.

"kiba,…..apakah kau sudah siap untuk menghadapi ujian genin semester depan?" Tanya naruto

"ya….aku sudah siap, dan tidak seperti dirimu aku sudah belajar banyak kemampuan dari kakak ku. Dan untuk bertarungpun aku siap" ujar kiba membusungkan dadanya

Mendengar perkataan kiba naruto menjadi berfikir, sebenarnya kenapa semua orang sangat ingin menjadi shinobi hanya karena gelar saja. Bukan kah hashirama dan madara sama sekali tidak meributkan soal gelar saat mereka bertarung. Dan apakah anak jaman sekarang hanya mementingkan sebuah gelar.

"naruto-kun bagaimana jika kita tidak satu kelompok, apakah kita tidak akan kesulitan bekerja sama dengan team kita nantinya?" Tanya hinata sambil berbisik

"entahlah, aku belum mempunyai sebuah ide untuk hal itu. tapi akan aku pikirkan cara agar kita bisa terus bekerja sama" ujar naruto

"ehm …naruto-kun bisakah kita bertemu saat pulang akademi nanti?" Tanya hinata

"bukankah kita selalu berlatih bersama setelah selesai akademi, kenapa harus meminta izin dulu?" Tanya naruto

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini tentang ayahku" ucap hinata

"ya kita bicara nanti" balas naruto

Semua orang hanya tahu naruto adalah anak yang stupidobego di dalam kelas, namun tanpa mereka sadari naruto kini jauh diatas mereka.

"kenapa ya hinata-chan sangat suka berbicara dengan naruto yang bodoh itu?" Tanya sakura pada ino

"entahlah, aku rasa hinata sudah kena tipu oleh rayuan manis naruto sehingga dia mau berbicara dengan naruto. Tapi itu tidak penting yang penting ada lah sasuke-kun" ujar ino langsung menggandeng lengan kanan sasuke

"ino lepaskan tangan sasuke" teriak sakura saat melihat ino bergelayut ditangan kanan sasuke

"hei chouji, bagaimana bisa naruto dapat berbicara dengan gadis secantik hinata ya. Adahal naruto itu adalah anak yang paling bodoh di kelas?" Tanya kiba

"entahlah aku tidak peduli" ujar couji membuat sebuah perempatan di kening kiba karena kesal omongannya tidak di tanggapi oleh couji

'selain itu juga, hinata tidak malu-malu seperti saat berbicara dengan laki-laki yang lain, apa jangan-jangan mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan yang dekat' pikir kiba

"selamat pagi anak-anak," ujar iruka

"pagi sensei" ujar semua murid kecuali shikamaru yang sedang tertidur

"hari ini kita akan melaksanakan latihan bertarung, dan kita akan melakukan itu dilapangan. Jadi mari kita menuju kelapangan" ujar iruka berjalan mendahului semua murid nya.

" **naruto apakah kau mau melakukan sebuah kejutan untuk semua temanmu ini"** Tanya kurama

"ya mungkin sedikit" jawab naruto

" **sepertinya kau mulai panas ya naruto, biasanya kau hanya diam dan bermeditasi untuk meningkatkan level cakra yinyang milikmu, begitu juga dengan gadis itu. sepertinya kalian benar-benar sangat serius ingin menjadi kuat ya"** ujar kurama

"ya kami akan melakukan itu hingga kami sudah merasa bahwa kami adalah seorang shinobi yang tak terkalahkan" ujar naruto

" **tapi naruto,….berhati-hatilah dengan kegelapan, dia selalu mengincar orang yang menginginkan kekuatan. Dan aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi pada mu dan gadis itu"** ujar kurama

"ya aku akan tetap seperti ini hingga aku merasa cukup" ujar naruto

Semua anak banyak yang berlari kearah lapangan untuk melakukan latihan bertarung, namun ada beberapa anak yang malas untuk kesana terutama shikamaru yang selalu mengatakan 'merepotkan' jika hendak melakukan sesuatu apalagi saat dia sedang tidur.

"baiklah anak-anak, aku akan mengabsen kalian satu per satu untuk menjadi lawan tanding kalian" ujar iruka

"sekarang shikamaru melawan couji" ujar iruka

Yang dipanggil kini hanya menguap dan berjalan ditengah lingkaran untuk melakukan duel.

"peraturannya siapa yang keluar dari lingkaran atau jatuh dia yang kalah" ujar iruka memulai pertandingan

Dengan santai shikamaru malah meninggalkan arena sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut atas sikap shikamaru

"couji aku tahu kau tidak suka seperti ini kan , jadi jika salah satu dari kita keluar maka ini akan berakhir jadi tidak masalah jika aku kalah" ujar shikamaru

"shika…" ujar couji

"dasar shika payah, kenapa tidak menyerang" ujar ino berteriak

"huh…dasar pemikirannya sudah sampai disana itu hebat, shika kau lupa sesuatu. Lakukan symbol persahabatan" ujar iruka

"oh…maaf sensei aku lupa" ujar shikamaru kembali mendekat kearah couji untuk melakukan symbol tersebut

Semua siswa sudah di absen sekarang pertarungan terakhir adalah naruto melawan sasuke sehingga membuat fans sasuke berteriak dengan keras.

"ayo sasuke-kun, hajar naruto yang bodoh itu" ujar sakura

"sasuke-kun,…sasuke-kun…" ucap ino seperti pemandu sorak

Itulah suara yang bergemuruh di tempat penonton saat sasuke memasuki arena, namun ada satu wanita yang hanya diam hendak berteriak namun tidak jadi karena dia takut naruto akan marah padanya.

"baiklah, pertarungan terakhir antara naruto melawan sasuke, mulai" ujar iruka

Dalam sekejap naruto langsung jatuh dipukul sasuke sehingga kemenangan diraih oleh sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat semua fans nya bersorak dan setelah itu, naruto dan sasuke saling menatap dan pandang satu sama lain.

'dia cukup kuat' pikir naruto

"lakukan symbol ujar ituka" mereka berdua akhirnya melakukan sebuah symbol persahabatan.

"anak-anak hari ini cukup sampai disini besok kita akan belajar kembali, jadi selamat beristirahat dirumah" ujar iruka pada semua siswa

Setelah mendengar dari iruka bahwa pelajaran hari ini sudah berakhir, semua siswa kini berhamburan keluar dari wilayah akademi menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, namun tidak untuk hinata dan naruto yang kini sedang menuju kesebuah hutan tempat mereka sering berlatih untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"nah hinata-chan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya naruto

"ini tentang ayah yang tidak suka aku berteman dengan naruto-kun jadi aku berusaha meyakinkan ayah bahwa sebenarnya naruto-kun itu baik, tapi ayah tidak percaya, jadi kuputuskan keluar dari klan untuk sementara" ujar hinata

"lalu kau berencana akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya naruto

"itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan naruto-kun, bisakah aku tinggal dengan naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"tinggal dengan ku…APA…! bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya naruto

"tidak ada teman yang lebih dekat dengan ku selain naruto-kun, jadi aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal dengan naruto-kun, semua barang sudah aku bawa, jadi tinggal pergi ke apartemen naruto-kun" ucap hinata

"tapi…tapi…..apakah mungkin itu terjadi?" Tanya naruto

"ya dan aku akan melakukan hal itu, ya naruto-kun…! Tolonglah izinkan aku tinggal bersama mu" pinta hinata

"baiklah, tapi di sana hanya ada satu tempat tidur, apakah kau tidak apa-apa tidur dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

"ya tidak masalah" jawab hinata

Akhirnya naruto mengajak hinata pulang ke apartemen miliknya yang sangat kecil itu sehingga kini hinata mulai mengeluarkan semua barang yang dianggapnya perlu untuk dibawa.

"hinata-chan kamu tidur diranjang aku biarlah tidur di kursi" ujar naruto hendak meninggalkan kamarnya

"naruto-kun, aku tau umur kita baru 5 tahun, tapi jika naruto-kun mau dan memiliki hasrat pada ku katakan saja aku tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga sedang menahannya" ujar hinata

"baiklah, selamat malam" ujar naruto dengan mengecup bibir hinata dan langsung pergi namun

"naruto-kun, aku mau naruto-kun tidurnya disamping ku aja" ujar hinata

Akhirnya malam itu dimulailah malam dimana naruto dan hinata menjalani hari mereka seperti suami dan istri. Dan malam kini seperti sangat lama berlalu karena akibat mereka berdua tidak bisa tidur.

"nee..naruto-kun bolehkah aku menjadi mesum jika kita hanya berdua?" Tanya hinata

"ya jika itu tidak masalah buatmu" ujar naruto

"nee naruto-kun, bolehkah aku memeluk mu?" Tanya hinata lagi

"tidak perlu bertanya, lakukan apa saja dech…" ujar naruto sambil memejamkan mata

"aku tau dari tadi milik naruto-kun sudah mengeraskan." Ujar hinata

….

"sepertinya dia masih sangat kecil mungkin karena umur kita yang masih kecil ini jadi ukurannya belum besar. Tapi aku suka merasakannya dari luar sini, membuat aku jadi gemes merasakannya." Ujar hinata mengelus penis naruto dari luar celananya

Sepanjang malam hinata melakukan hal itu dan hingga mereka berdua terlelap dalam tidur menuju ke mimpi mereka. namun ketika mereka tidur, malam seperti berlalu sangat cepat sehingga membuat hinata sudah terbangun dan mulai berberes-beres rumah agar terlihat rapi. Dan selain itu hinata juga mulai memasak makanan sederhana untuk naruto dan dirinya sarapan. Sementara naruto terbangun karena mencium aroma yang sangat sedap sehingga dengan tiba-tiba dia kini sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"ehhh…naruto-kun sudah bangun. Naruto-kun mau apa, makan dulu, mandi dulu atau sa….ya" ujar hinata dengan apron membalut tubuhnya yang masih kecil

"dengan sekejap naruto mengemut bibir hinata, dan memberikan mangkoknya agar diisi oleh hinata

"ini aku buatkan ramen untuk naruto-kun agar sehat aku juga menambahkan beberapa sayuran dalam ramen nya" ujar hinata memberikan ramen buatannya pada naruto

"sruuufff…wah ini sungguh enak, kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat saat dewasa nanti hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"bukankah sekarang sudah kelihatan siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku" ujar hinata dengan muka memerah

"ya aku tau itu,..ayo sarapan bersama ku, lalu kita pergi ke akademi bersama-sama" ujar naruto mengajak hinata sarapan bersama nya

Naruto dan hinata sarapan dengan penuh suka, diselingi senyum dan tawa keduanya saat membicarakan hal yang lucu sehingga membuat tetangga naruto heran karena biasanya kediaman naruto selalu sepi dan ini membuat dia merasa kini adanya naruto di lingkungannya.

Tokkk…tokk….tok…..seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen naruto

"masuklah pintunya tidak di kunci" ujar naruto

"eh…anbu-san, ada keperluan apa anda kemari?" Tanya hinata terkejut karena ada anbu yang datang ke rumah naruto pagi-pagi begini

"naruto kau dipanggil oleh hokage sama untuk datang ke kantrnya sesudah menjalankan akademi" ujar sang anbu

"ohh….hanya itu, jika hanya itu aku akan kesana nanti. Oh ya sampaikan salamku pada kakek hokage aku sudah lumayan lama tidak kesana" ujar naruto

"baik akan saya sampaikan" ujar anbu tersebut langsung hilang meninggalkan sejumlah asap disana

"nee naruto-kun ada apa hokage sama memanggilmu?" Tanya hinata

"entahlah, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya naruto

"kalau boleh aku mau ikut sich….."ujar hinata dengan senyum di bibirnya

Setelah sarapan mereka selesai walau ada gangguan sedikit tentang adanya anbu yang tidak di undang. Namun sarapan pagi mereka berlangsung sangat penuh dengan suka. Dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hari ini yaitu belajar di akademi dimana mereka sudah masuk tahun terakhir dalam akademi dan akan melaksanakan ujian genin di akhir tahun ini.

#skip#

Setelah pulang sekolah naruto dengan mengajak hinata bersamanya kini pergi ke kantor hokage untuk memenuhi panggilan sang hokage.

"permisi kakek hokage, ada apa anda memanggilku kemari?" Tanya naruto

"naruto-kun, sebelumnya maaf aku selama ini mengawasimu dari jauh. Tapi tidak semua kegiatanmu aku ikuti hanya yang bersifat untuk kemajuanmulah yang aku ikuti. Jadi naruto-kun aku menawarkan sebuah status untuk mu" ujar hokage meletakkan sebuah topeng di meja miliknya lengkap dengan semua atribut anbu

"apa ini kakek, apakah anda mengatakan akan merekrutku menjadi anbu?" Tanya naruto

"ya, aku memang bermaksud demikian. Namun kau akan bekerja sendirian tidak memiliki teman atau team dan hanya bergerak dibawah perintahku secara mutlak. Serta kau masih memiliki hak untuk meneruskan pendidikanmu di akademi jika itu perlu" ujar hokage

"ehm…kakek hokage bisakah aku mengajak hinata-chan menjadi bagian dari team ku. Jika bisa aku akan menerimanya" ujar naruto

"kenapa hinata, kenapa tidak mencari orang yang lebih kuat dan senior dari pada dirimu?" Tanya hokage

"di akademi aku belajar sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk diterapkan yaitu kerjasama team, jadi walau orang itu lebih segalanya dibandingkan hinata-chan namun percuma jika tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik bersama ku. Jadi aku pikir hinata-chan adalah pilihan yang terbaik saat ini." Ujar naruto

"merekrut seorang anggota klan hyuga masuk dalam anbu sangatlah sulit, berbeda dengan klan uchiha yang sangat tertarik dengan kedudukan sebagai anbu. Tapi itu akan aku usahakan, tunggulah satu pekan aku akan memutuskannya" ujar hokage

"baiklah kakek hokage, kami akan pergi dulu. Permisi" ujar naruto membungkuk kan badan

Sementara itu, dari tadi hinata hanya menunggu diluar karena tidak diizinkan masuk sebab hanya naruto yang dipanggil. Dan setelah beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya naruto sudah keluar dari kantor hokage dan disambut dengan pelukan dari hinata. Dan membuat dua orang penjaga disana sangat terkejut dengan kedekatan dua orang bocah itu.

"nee naruto-kun, bagaimana hasil dari perbincanganmu dengan hokage sama?' Tanya hinata

"belum bisa au ceritakan sekarang, setidaknya tunggulah sampai pekan depan" ujar naruto membuat sebuah rahasia kecil dengan hinata

"ehhh….naruto-kun …..naruto-kun kenapa membuat sebuah rahasia dengan ku. Naruto-kun jahat" ujar hianta mulai berlari sehingga naruto harus mengejarnya

"hinata…hinata-chan….."teriak naruto saat dia tiba di tempat biasa mereka berdua bertemu

"hikkss…hikss…hikss….naruto-kun sangat jahat pada ku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rahasia, tapi naruto-kun…..dia bahkan membuat sebuah rahasia pada ku" ujar hinata menangis di pinggir danau tempat mereka sering latihan

"hinata-chan,….jangan marah donk…..nanti siapa yang akan melihatku lagi jika bukan hinata-chan" ujar naruto memeluk dan mencium pipi hinata dari belakang

"tapi jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, apa yang naruto-kun bicara kan dengan hokage sama" ujar hinata mengembungkan pipinya

"ehmm….""

"Tu kan naruto-kun masih mau berbohong ada ku," ujar hinata

"begini….bisakah kau menolak aku yang sudah begini hinata…..-chan" ujar naruto mulai menciumi leher hinata

"aku tidak akan terpancing, sebelum naruto-kun menceritakan semuanya" ujar hinata

….naruto bahkan tidak membalas perkataan hinata lagi dan sibuk dengan menjelajahi leher hinata dengan bibirnya sehingga sesekali membuat hinata mendesah.

"shh…hah,,,….naruto-kun jangan seperti ini, kita sedang di luar rumah" ujar hinata yang mulai tidak tahan karena belayan naruto

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan hinata, naruto terus saja memberikan hinata rangsangan hingga tangan naruto kini berhasil dimasukkan kedalam pakaian hinata dan mulai mengelus oppai milik hinata yang mulai tumbuh.

"nee hinata….-chaan….apakah kau mau aku berhenti dan berbicara padamu tentang hal itu lagi?" Tanya naruto

"ehmm….hah….naruto-kun jangan terlalu kuat memutarnya itu sangat…"

"enak maksud mu"ujar naruto memotong perkataan hinata

"naruto-kun, umur berapa kita saat ini ya, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin melakukan itu" ujar hinata mulai mengulum mulut naruto dan melupakan apa yang ingin di ketahuinya dari naruto.

"kau selalu begini hinata-chan, terlalu cepat panas" ujar naruto mulai menautkan bibirnya dengan hinata

Hinata yang kini sudah berada di pucuk nafsu hanya mapu bersandar pada naruto sebagai tumpuannya sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum.

"nee hinata-chan, bisakah kita melanjutkanya nanti dirumah?" Tanya naruto

"tidak, aku tidak mau dirumah….hah….naruto-kun harus membuatku senang sekarang juga" ujar hinata

"tapi kita sedang diluar lho,…nanti ada yang lihat" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun disini juga, buat aku merasa enak disini juga" ujar hinata membawa tangan naruto menuju ke daerah bawahnya sehingga naruto mau tidak mau harus menurut.

Ahhhkkkk….teriak hinata saat naruto dengan spontan memelintir clitoris miliknya

"naruto-kun, itu sangat enak…lakukan lagi….lagi….aku mau lagi" ujar hinata mulai hendak melepas dalamannya

"jangan dilepas, tidak aman disini" ujar naruto terus melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hinata. Sehingga membuat hinata seperti cacing kepanasan saat naruto memelintir dengan kuat clit milik hinata

Sekitar satu jam naruto melakukan hal itu kepada hinata sehingga membuat hinata kini sangat letih dan kecapek-an, bahkan untuk berdiripun dia kesulitan.

"naruto-kun jahat, melakukan ini pada ku hanya untuk menutup mulutku" ujar hinata

"maaf..maaf…..apakah kita akan latihan hari ini?" Tanya naruto

"tidak aku mau pulang saja," ujar hinata yang sempoyongan"

Dengan begitu akhirnya pulanglah mereka bersama-sama menuju ke kediaman naruto dan mengistirihatkan tubuh hinata yang seperti akan lepas semua sendi-sendinya.

#skip#

Setelah satu minggu akhirnya naruto dan hinata di panggil oleh hokage untuk ke kantor hokage. Dan naruto kini hanya dipenuhi dengan senyum karena dia dan hinata akan selamanya bersama dan menjalankan misi bersama selalu.

"naruto…..hinata…..kini di umur yang masih 5 jalan 6 tahun, aku hokage ke 3 memberikan kedudukan anbu untuk kalian berdua. Dan kalian hanya diperintah langsung dibawah kekuasaan ku. Ini topeng, serangam serta senjata kalian" ujar hokage

"terima kasih banyak hokage sama" ujar hinata

"kami akan menjalankan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya" ujar naruto mengambil peralatannya

"baiklah team kalian akan diberi nama, apa kalian punya usul?" Tanya hokage

"aku punya sebuah nama yang pas, kami ingin nama kami berdua adalah katsune" ujar naruto memberikan sebuah masukan dan menganti topeng yang diberikan oleh hokage dengan topeng yang sudah ia persiapkan

"baiklah, nama kalian berdua adalah katsune" ujar sang hokage

Naruto dan hinata langsung menggunakan topeng itu sehingga kini nampaklah naruto denga topeng berwarna hitam dengan bercorak kumis berwarna putih, sedangkan hinata dengan topeng berwarna putih dengan corak kumis hitam.

"baik hokage sama" ujar keduanya

"tugas kalian yang pertama adalah menyelidiki klan uchiha yang dikabarkan hendak melakukan kudeta" ujar hokage

"kudeta, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya naruto

"5 tahun yang lalau saat kelahiranmu ada seseorang mengendalikan kyubi dengan menggunakan kemampuan doujutsu, sehingga yang menjadi kambing hitam para tetua adalah klan uchiha, namun aku tidak percaya itu, jadi aku mengirimkan itachi sebagai mata-mata untuk kita." Ujar sang hokage

"baiklah kami akan melakukannya" ujar naruto dan hinata langsung menghilang

Dalam perjalanan melaksanakan tugas pertamanya menjadi anbu, naruto kini hanya melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

" **naruto,….semua yang diduga orang adalah kebenaran. 5 tahun yang lalu seorng uchiha berhasil mengendalikanku, namun orang tersebut bukanlah dari klan uchiha yang ada di desa melainkan seseorang yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkan desa. Jadi jika bisa hentikan kudeta ini agar desa tidak hancur naruto"** ujar kurama

"hinata-chan, siapkan senjatamu mungkin kita akan bertarung dengan beberapa musuh" ujar naruto mulai memperlambat jalannya dan mengamati sekitar dengan sangat tenang.

Setelah satu minggu tepatnya pada malam suatu malam, itachi mulai membantai semua anggota klan uchiha sehingga membuat naruto terkejut karena dia tidak menyadari hal itu terjadi. Dan saat dia mengikuti itachi hendak pergi kemana akhirnya dia tau bahwa dia hendak menemui hokage jadi dengan capat naruto pergi meninggalkan hinata disana sebagai matanya.

"hokage sama,maaf aku harus memilih jalan ini" ujar itachi

Melihat itachi yang kini bersujud di hadapan hokage naruto hanya duduk diam di kejauhan sambil mendengar pembicaraan mereka. namn

"naruto-kun, kemarilah jangan bersembunyi disana" ujar hokage

itachi dan naruto terkejut karena hokage merasakan kehadiran naruto di sini.

"nah itachi ini adalah naruto-kun dia adalah anbu yang ada dibawah pimpinanku langsung, jadi ceritakan semuanya dari awal agar dia dapat menjadi saksi hidup jika aku tidak panjang umur" ujar hokage

"baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir" ujar itachi

Sekitar 15 menit itachi menjelaskan semua itu dari awal hingga akhir dan kini naruto mengerti permasalahnya.

"hokage sama, tolong jaga dan rawat sasuke. Lindungi dia dari danzo yang hendak merekrutnya menjadi nee" ujar itachi

"serahkan pada kami, aku juga akan mengirim naruto-kun dalam misi khusus kali ini untuk menjaga sasuke, selain itu jonin pembimbingnya juga memiliki keahlian dalam sharingan" ujar hokage

"kakashi senpai!" ujar itachi

"ya dia adalah kakashi, jadi jangan khawatir sasuke akan mampu untuk mengendalikan sharingan nya dengan baik dan tentu saja dilindungi oleh naruto disana. Dan kau akan kemana?" ujar hokage

"aku akan bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi criminal yang bernama akatsuki, dan aku dengar orochimaru juga ada didalam nya, jadi aku akan memberikan informasi apa saja saat sudah berada disana" ujar itachi langsung menghilang

Mendengar bahwa hokage telah berjanji menjaga adiknya itachi langsung berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak dan kini mulai hilang beterbangan meninggalkan naruto dan hokage sendirian disana.

Keesokan harinya, penduduk desa konoha kini mendengar sebuah kabar yang sangat mengerikan semua klan uchiha kini dibantai habis oleh seorang anggota klan yaitu uchiha itachi dan yang selamat hanya satu orang yaitu uchiha sasuke sang adik dari tersangka. Semua penduduk tidak menyangka bahwa itachi melakukan itu, namun fakta dilapangan mengatakan bahwa itachilah yang melakukan hal itu.

Sementar itu, hinata dan naruto kini masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di dalam selimut mereka. karena tugas yang tadi malam mereka lakukan kini mereka berdua masih belum membuka mata mereka karena lelah yang diakibatkan kejadian semalam. Setelah jam 10 pagi, barulah mereka membuka mata dengan susah payah, bahkan mereka tidak memikirkan sama sekali yang namanya akademi.

"naruto-kun, bagaimana tadi malam?' Tanya hinata

"ya tidak terjadi masalah, hanya saja itachi melakukan itu karena terpaksa. Dia tidak mau klan uchiha dianggap sebagai penghianat desa, jadi dia memilih membantai semua orang klan nya dan hanya menyisahkan sasuke seorang sebagai seorang yang akan membunuh dirinya kelak" ujar naruto

Setelah itu, diumur yang masih sangat muda. Baik naruto atau hinata kini sudah kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa, dengan berlatih dan berlatih. Terutama naruto yang saat ini sedang melatih tingkat cakra yinyang miliknya sehingga dia harus berkonsentrasi penuh agar dia bisa menguasai secara full kekkai genkai yang dia sukai. Selain itu, hinata kini sudah belajar gerakan untuk menggunakan kubikibari miliknya dengan sangat hebat, karena bentuk serangan senjata itu dan teknik klan hyuga yang hampir sama maka dia sangat mudah menggunakan senjata itu secara maksimal. Sementara naruto hanya berkonsentrasi dalam menggunakan jutsu dalam laihannya kali ini, dia merasa bahwa semua jutsunya terutama elemen dasar miliknya perlu ditingkatkan lagi. Dengan kata lain, dia harus membuat control cakra miliknya lebih baik dari sekarang sehingga penggunaan jutsu miliknya kelak akan memiliki keseimbangan dalam serangan dan kekuatan nya.

Naruto sudah memikirkan sejak lama tentang hal ini namun belum diberitahukannya pada hinata. Di tubuhnya hendak di pasang sebuah seal gravity agar menambah beban tubuhnya, sehingga dia memiliki kecepatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan sekarang naruto sedang mempersiapkan semua itu dengan mulai membuka baju dan semua pakaianya. Sehingga hinata yang melihat hal itu menjadi malu melihat tubuh telanjang dari naruto walau sudah pernah melihatnya, namun masih saja membuat dia malu.

"naruto-kun mau apa, apakah mau mandi?" Tanya hinata

"tidak, aku akan memasang gravity seal di seluruh tubuhku dengan beban 100 kg" ujar naruto

"apa, bukankah itu sedikit beresiko dalam misi, sebaiknya jangan dilakukan naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"aku akan melepasnya saat dalam misi, tenang saja" ujar naruto langsung melukis tubuhnya dengan darah yang ada di jempol tangannya dengan sebuah kaligrafi yang sangat rumit dan hal itu hanya dapat dibaca oleh orang yang memiliki keahlian fuin yang tinggi.

Fuinjutsu : gravity seal

Semua tulisan yang ada di tubuh naruto kini mulai mendekat dan bersatu di dada naruto sehingga kini terciptalah sebuah tato berbentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan beberapa lambang di setiap sisinya. Setelah prose situ berakhir, naruto langsung merasakan beban yang dimilikinya sehingga kini hanya untuk berdiri saja dia sangat susah.

"huh…huh….ternyata sangat sulit untuk berdiri dengan beban seberat ini, tapi aku akan melakukan ini agar tubuh kecil ku ini bisa menjadi lebih kuat" ujar naruto dengan perlahan bangkit dengan bantuan kedua tangannya

"jika begitu, aku juga akan menggunakan seal gravity, ya walau tidak seberat milik naruto-kun" ujar hinata mulai membuka semua bajunya bahkan hampir bertelanjang. Hinata mulai melukiskan sebuah kaligrafi di tubuhnya dan melakukan hal sama seperti naruto lakukan sehingga kini didadanya terdapat sebuah symbol yinyang disana.

"berapa berat yang kau tambahkan?" Tanya naruto khawatir

"Cuma 10 kg, ini tidak masalah bagi ku" ujar hinata

"hinata-chan aku akan berlatih berjalan terlebih dahulu agar dapat berlari." Ujar naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan

Kagebunshin no jutsu

Lalu muncullah 20 klon milik naruto dan kini mulai berjalan mengelilingi tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Awalnya semua klon naruto berjalan santai bahkan ada yang kesulitan untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Namun lama kelamaan kini naruto sudah bisa berlari kecil sehingga kini banyak naruto-naruto yang sudah berlari dengan kecepatan sedang dari kecepatan sebelumnya. Sedangkan naruto yang asli kini belajar berjalan di atas air namun karena belum terbiasa akhirnya naruto selalu tercebur kedalam air dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Sementar itu hinata kini sudah berhasil menguasai berat tubuhnya sehingga kini dia juga mulai melatih control cakra miliknya, namun tanpa halangan hinata berhasil selesai lebih dulu ketimbang naruto sehingga hinata kini hanya melihat latihan naruto hingga senja mulai menyongsong.

"naruto-kun sudah hampir gelap mari kita pulang" ujar hinata

semua klon naruto langsung menghilang menyisahkan rasa sakit dikepala naruto sehingga dia jatuh terduduk diatas lututnya membuat hinata dengan cepat mendekati naruto karena khawatir tentang keadaan naruto saat ini.

"apakah naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata

"ya, tidak maslah aku hanya terlalu capek. Bisakah kamu memapahku hinata-chan, sekarang bahkan aku taksanggup untuk berdiri" ujar naruto

Hinata tentu saja tidak akan menolak untuk membantu orang yang dicintainya. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang hinata membawa naruto pulang dengan memapah naruto dengan lengannya yang kecil.

"naruto-kun istirahat saja, biar aku yang membereskan rumah" ujar hinata

"terima kasih hinata-chan" ujar naruto langsung memejamkan matanya

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 03

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

semua klon naruto langsung menghilang menyisahkan rasa sakit dikepala naruto sehingga dia jatuh terduduk diatas lututnya membuat hinata dengan cepat mendekati naruto karena khawatir tentang keadaan naruto saat ini.

"apakah naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata

"ya, tidak maslah aku hanya terlalu capek. Bisakah kamu memapahku hinata-chan, sekarang bahkan aku taksanggup untuk berdiri" ujar naruto

Hinata tentu saja tidak akan menolak untuk membantu orang yang dicintainya. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang hinata membawa naruto pulang dengan memapah naruto dengan lengannya yang kecil.

"naruto-kun istirahat saja, biar aku yang membereskan rumah" ujar hinata

"terima kasih hinata-chan" ujar naruto langsung memejamkan matanya

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari naruto sehingga kini ia juga ikut membaringkan dirinya dengan memeluk tubuh naruto yang ada di sebelahnya dan ikut memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat agar besok pagi mereka bisa melakukan latihan seperti biasanya.

#skip#

Akhirnya setelah lelah belajar satu tahun akhirnya naruto dan semua siswa akademi hari ini akan melakukan ujian kelulusan agar mereka bisa memiliki sebuah ikat kepala dan sebuah status sebagai seorang shinobi. Karena pemberitahuan tentang ujian tersebut, membuat beberapa anak menjadi heboh, terutama para penerus klan yang merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang akan menjadi yang terhebat. Seperti contohnya kiba, yang kini tengah sesumbar dengan semua kemampuan yang dia miliki sehingga membuat naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"kiba, apakah kau serius memiliki kemampuan yang hebat." Ujar naruto yang tidak tahan mendengar sesumbar dari kiba.

"tentu saja, aku sudah berlatih bersama akamaru di sebuah bukit, dan kami bisa melakukan banyak hal. Dan untuk kau bagaimana, apakah kau sudah siap untuk tidak lulus" ujar kiba membalas naruto

"ya…..aku rasa begitu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri agar aku bisa lulus, ya setidaknya berada di posisi paling belakang, atau yang paling depan juga tidak masalah" ujar naruto

"hahaha…"semua ornag yang mendengar tertawa terutama para wanita yang hanya tahu bahwa naruto adalah seorang siswa yang sangat-sangat stupidobego. Namun dibalik itu semua naruto hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang membuat semua orang merinding.

"huhuhu…baiklah, akan ku buktikan, setidaknya dalam ujian genin nanti aku akan berada di atas kiba, lihat saja nanti" ujar naruto pergi mendekati hinata

Namun sakura dan ino menghalangi jalannya naruto sehingga membuat semua orang bertanya ada apa sebenarnya ini.

"naruto,….kenapa kau selalu mendekati hinata-chan ha…. Lihat dia jadi tidak memiliki teman tau.." ujar sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk naruto

"ya ..kasihan dengan hinata-chan dia tidak memiliki teman karena semua salah mu" ujar ino

?/?

Naruto tampak bingung dengan kedua wanita yang sekarang sedang menghadangnya ini. Tapi kenapa mereka sangat peduli pada hinata.

"ehm….kau sakura dan kau ino kan. Begini….bagaimana aku memulainya ya, ehmm…kalian Tanya hinata-chan saja lah" ujar naruto menyerah

"sebenarnya apa yang hendak kau katakana?" Tanya ino lalu menatap kearah hinata bersama dengan sakura

"ano…sebenarnya aku ada beberapa masalah dirumah. Jadi aku keluar dari rumah untuk sementara dan …."

"dannnnnn….." ujar sakura dan ino

"dannnnn…aku tinggal diapartemen naruto-kun untuk sementara" ujar hinata

"hah kau ini membuat ku penasaran saja, ternyata hanya tinggal dengan naruto" ujar ino cuek namun dengan tiba-tiba

"APAAAAA!...kau tinggal dengan naruto. Aku tidak salah dengar kan hinata-chan?" Tanya sakura yang baru saja terkejut bersama dengan seisi kelas lainnya sehingga membuat shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hemm….ya itu benar" ujar hinata

"apakah naruto berbuat yang tidak baik padamu, sebaiknya kamu pindah saja ke tempat lain agar kamu bisa selamat dari dia" bisik ino

"kenapa harus begitu, naruto-kun baik lho…dia juga sering membuatku senang saat tinggal dirumahnya. Jadi kenapa aku harus pergi dari rumah yang menyenangkan" ujar hinata

Dalam sekejab kiba dan beberapa anak yang mungkin menyukai hinata kini langsung mengepung naruto dan mengintrogasi naruto di sudut ruangan.

"naruto, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mesum kan bersama hinata-chan?" Tanya kiba

"…eehhmmmm…..entahlah aku lupa" ucap naruto membuat semua orang langsung naik darah

"jawab dengan jujur naruto, atau kami akan menghajarmu saat selesai ujian nanti" ujar kiba dan dibalas anggukan oleh orang yang ada disana.

Sementara hinata kini sedang di kerumuni oleh para cewek untuk diberi sebuah masukan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena hinata tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

"kiba-kun hentikan itu nanti kau terluka" ujar hinata dari jauh

Semua orang menatap kearah hinata yang menghentikan kiba dan juga mengatakan bahwa hal ini akan membuat kiba dalam masalah jika berurusan dengan naruto.

"hinata-chan, orang stupidobego seperti dia tidak akan mampu mengalahkan ku yang hebat ini" ujar kiba

"kiba-kun aku sudah memperingatkan bahwa dilangit yang tinggi masih ada lagi langit yang lebih tinggi, jadi jangan kira kau adalah seorang penerus klan maka kau merasa sudah yang paling kuat disini. Bahkan untuk menghadapi sasuke-kun saja kau belum berhasil mengalahkannya. Jadi jangan sesumbar dulu ini demi kebaikan mu" ujar hinata memberikan pandangannya pada kiba

"tenang saja hinata-chan, aku tidak akan melukainya dengan parah. Ya mungkin seminggu dirumah sakit cukup" ujar kiba masih dengan pendiriannya

Karena merasa pendapatnya tidak disimak oleh kiba, hinata hanya tersenyum kecut karena bakal ada sebuah kejadian dimana mungkin akan membuat kiba luka yang lumayan parah. Selain itu juga, shino hanya menggelengkan kepala karena kelakuan kiba yang sangat arogan, karena menurut semua serangga nya naruto adalah musuh yang jangan di cari, karena ada sebuah rahasia di dalam kehidupannya, namun shino tidak mengetahui hal itu. selain shino.

'dasar merepotkan, kiba bodoh bukankah sensei pernah bilang jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang, jika begitu mungkin saat kedua nya bertemu aka nada sesuatu yang menarik, maksudku kiba apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat bertemu dengan naruto dalam sebuah pertarungan' pikir shikamaru

"selamat pagi anak-anak…." Ujar iruka yang sangat terkejut dengan aura didalam ruangan ini yang memiliki sebuah aura permusuhan

"ada apa ini, apakah ada yang berkelahi?" Tanya iruka

"tidak sensei, hanya ada beberapa masalah, ya kan hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"sebenarnya ada sensei, kenapa hinata di perbolehkan tinggal seatap dengan naruto yang stupidobego itu?" Tanya sakura

"ohh…itu adalah sebuah masalah yang berbeda tingkatnya dari hanya sebuah menginap, hokage sudah mengkomfirmasi dari klan hyuga, hinata keluar dari klan karena adiknya bahkan bisa lebih berbakat dalam menjadi penerus klan, namun hokage mengatakan jika hinata suatu saat bisa lebih mampu desa tidak akan memberikan hinata pada klan lagi dan ternyata ayah hinata setuju. Dan naruto dengan tangan tebuka menerima hinata. Jadi tidak masalah" ujar iruka

"tapi iruka sensei, aku tetap tidak suka dengan ini. Hinata-chan adalah teman ku dan aku tidak suka dia berteman dengan naruto itu" ujar sakura

"itulah masalahmu sakura, kau terlalu egois untuk mementingkan perasaan mu dan tidak mementingkan perasaan teman mu, coba kau Tanya hinata-chan, kenapa dia berteman dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

…semua orang menatap hinata lagi dengan pandangan Tanya.

"jangan memaksa ku menjawab yang menyangkut privasi ku, jadi sebaiknya kita urus diri kita masing-masing. Menurutmu yang terbaik untuk orang lain bukan berarti baik menurut orang tersebut kan" ujar hinata dengan nada sedikit pedas

"ohhh…cukup…cukup…..kenapa kita harus berdebat, ayo kita melakukan ujian genin" ujar iruka

"ya sensei" teriak anak-anak

"begini ada beberapa tes yang akan diberikan oleh kami sebagai penilai, pertama adalah kawarimi, kedua adalah bunshin, ketiga adalah sebuah jutsu yang kalian kuasai serta melempar kunai dan shuriken" ujar iruka mengatakan ujian yang harus mereka lakukan

"baiklah, aku mizuki sensei disini aku akan menjadi asisten iruka sensei. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya" ujar mizuki tersenyum sehingga membuat naruto dan hinata yang melihat senyum itu merasa ada yang aneh seperti sebuah kecurangan.

"salam kenal sensei" ujar semua anak-anak

"baiklah pertama sakura" ujar mizuki

Sakura dengan baik menguasai sebuah jutsu yang dan berhasil melempar 6 shuriken dari 10 sehingga kini dia bisa mendapatkan ikat kepalanya sebagai symbol bahwa dia seorang shinobi sekarang.

Setelah itu semua bergilir satu demi satu semua siswa pergi kedepan dan melakukan tes tersebut hingga akhirnya tepat pada giliran sasuke semua orang berteriak ( perempuan ) dengan kencang meneriakkan namanya, namun sang punya nama hanya cuek bebek saja dan berlalu menuju ketempat dimana dia harusnya mengambil posisi. Kawarimi, bunshin, sangat mudah dilakukan oleh sasuke. Dan untuk jutsu sasuke menggunakan elemen api yang memang dikuasainya dari kecil, dan untuk shuriken sasue berhasil mendapatkan nilai 9 dari 10 shuriken itu.

"sasuke selamat kau lulus dengan nilai tertinggi sekarang, selanjutnya naruto" ujar iruka

Semua orang melihat naruto yang berjalan santai dan menuju ketempat dimana dia akan melakukan tes tersebut kawarimi dapat dilakukan oleh naruto, namun untuk bunshin naruto menawar untuk melakukannya dengan kage bunshin iruka setuju sehingga dia berhasil. Lalu yang membuat orang terkejut adalah jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh naruto. Dia tidak mengeluarkan jutsu namun dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kosong dan membuat sebuah kaligrafi disana sehingga membuat semua orang bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto.

'kaligrafi, apakah mungkin anak seusia naruto sudah bisa membuat sebuah fuin, namun itu tidak mengherankan bahwa dirinya dalah seorang dari klan uzumaki sehingga itu sudah ada dalam darahnya' pikir iruka

"sensei, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti semua orang, namun aku memiliki sebuah skil seperti ini" ujar naruto

Fuinjutsu : magnet seal

Semua orang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh naruto kecuali para penguji dan hinata.

"hoy naruto, apa yang kau buat?" Tanya kiba

"ambil kunai ini, sekarang serang aku dengan melewati seal fuin ini. Jangan ragu lempar sekuat tenagamu" ujar naruto

Awalnya kiba ragu namun hinata datang dari arah yang berbeda melemparkan lima buah kunai kearah naruto namun kunai tersebut kini semuanya menempel di seal magnet yang naruto buat. Semua orang melihat itu menjadi kagum melihat kemampuan naruto yang menggunakan fuin sebagai ganti sebuah jutsu. Namun tanpa diketahui semua orang disini naruto sebenarnya bisa menggunakan jutsu namun tidak ingin di tunjukkan dalam ujian kali ini.( kecuali hinata ya)

"baiklah sensei terima, dan yang terakhir melempar shuriken" ujar mizuki memberikan beberapa shuriken ke naruto

Ada tiga orang yang curiga setelah melihat ke 10 shiken itu, karena bentuk dan berat shuriken itu tidak seimbang, namun naruto bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Dan hal itu membuat mizuki tidak senang karena rencananya ingin mengambil gulungan hokage ke 4 dengan bantuan naruto kini gagal, namun dia tidak berputus asa karena dia menemukan target selanjutnya yaitu kiba. Namun rencana tersebut telah tertebak oleh naruto dan hinata sehingga mereka akan bertindak jika sesuatu terjadi.

"baiklah anak-anak ujian kita telah selesai, selamat kalian semua sudah lulus dari akademi. Besok datanglah kembali kemari dan kalian akan dibentuk menjadi beberapa team, dengan 3 genin dengan satu jonin, jadi jangan sampai telat ya" ujar iruka pergi dari ruangan kelas.

Dalam perjalanan pulang hinata mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang sikap mizuki yang sepertinya akan menjadi penghianat itu.

"naruto-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap orang itu?" Tanya hinata

"aku akan mengirim bunshin untuk melaporkan ini pada kakek hokage, dan kita sebaiknya berlatih lagi karena aku belum bisa berlari dan bergerak secara normal dengan berat tubuhku seperti ini" ini ujar naruto mulai berlari yang kini disusul hinata

"naruto-kun, apakah kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbicara romantic seperti yang aku baca dibuku. Sepertinya aku ingin seperti itu" ujar hinata

"kau menginginkan hal seperti itu?" Tanya naruto yang dibalas angukan kepala dari hinata

"baiklah kita akan melakukan itu setelah ujian chunin" ujar naruto

"ehhhh…itu sangat lama naruto-kun, kenapa tidak besok atau lusa, atau dalam waktu dekat ini?" Tanya hinata

"kita memang sudah melakukan banyak hal hinata-chan, tapi lihat umur kita baru jalan 6 tahun setidaknya jika ujian chunin itu kita sudah 8 atau 9 tahun kan" ujar naruto

"ya..baiklah" ujar hinata dengan cemberut

Naruto dan hinata kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka dengan komposisi yang sudah mereka rencanakan. hinata kini sedang berlatih menggunakan kubikibari sedangkan naruto kini bahkan sedang melakukan meditasi dan cakra control yang dibantu oleh semua bunshinnya. Kini kekutan mereka berdua semakin terihat, bahkan hinata kini sangat jarang menggunkan byakugan, walau dia selalu melatih byakugan dengan keras sehingga dalam usia yang masih sangat kecil kini dirinya sudah dapat melihat sejauh 4 kilometer sehingga secara tidak langsung dia kini menjadi seorang master dari byakugan dengan jangkauan terjauh dalam umur yang relative muda

"naruto-kun, apakah penguasaan cakra yinyang mu sudah meningkat. Aku merasakan cakramu kini sangat meledak-ledak" ujar hinata

"ya,…aku kira begitu, kini aku bisa menggunakan sesuka hatiku cakra ini karena kini sudah aku gabungkan dengan cakra asli milikku, sehingga seperti apa yang aku baca dalam buku hashirama senju tidak pernah mengalami penurunan stamina dan cakra dalam beberapa pertarungan hal itu terjadi karena dia menggunakan cakra yinyang yang sudah di satukannya dengan cakra miliknya sendiri sehingga dia seperti memiliki tambang cakra di dalam tubuhnya." Ujar naruto

"ohh…jadi sudah sejauh itu" ujar hinata

"kau juga sudah sangat serasi dengan pedang itu, aku akan sangat senang jika aku juga bisa menguasai pedang milikku dengan hebat sepertimu, jadi sebaiknya aku membuat satu bunshin khusus untuk melatih skil senjataku" ujar naruto kini membuat bunshin dan menyerahkan pedang samekibabocho pada bunshinnya untuk dilatih agar dia mampu untuk menguasainya sedangkan semua bunshin yang diberti tugas control cakra kini sudah melakukan latihan memanjat air terjun dengan berat yang seperti ini sehingga sering para bunshin tersebut jatuh dan menghilang. Namun semua bunshin yang lain jadi tau apa cara terbaik untuk menaiki air terjun tersebut.

"hinata-chan, besok kita akan berpisah kelompok. Jadi sebaiknya kita harus menahan diri tentang kekuatan kita yang sesungguhnya, lagi pula hanya dengan kemampuan yang standar kita sudah bisa melakukan hal itu dengan baik" ujar naruto

"ya aku akan berusaha" ujar hinata

"nee hinata-chan mau makan ramen bersama ku, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu paman dan ayane-nichan" ujar naruto

"hem…aku ikut" ujar hinata

Akhirnya kedua orang tersebut kini berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah sebuah kedai ramen sehingga kini naruto dan hinata sedang menyantap dengan lahap ramen tersebut. Bahkan naruto berhasil menambah 5 mangkok ramen jumbo sehingga membuat tubuhnya kini memiliki ukuran yang berbeda ( perut )

Setelah membayar dan pamit akhirnya naruto dan hinata pulang kerumah mereka berdua untuk menistirahatkan badan dan tubuh mereka sehingga kini mereka terlelap dalam mimpi yang panjang.

#skip#

Setelah tidur dengan nyenyak, akhirnya naruto dan hinata bangun untuk menuju keakademi karena hari ini akan diadakan pembagian team, jadi mereka harus cepat agar tidak terlambat. Dengan berpegangan tangan mereka berdua kini berlari bersama sehingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kini tersenyum melihat keluguan dari kedua anak tersebut.

Sesampainya diakademi semua orang menatap naruto dengan pandangan heran karena naruto dan hinata berjalan bersama dengan berpegangan tangan

'ada apa sebenarnya antara naruto dan hinata, aku sedikit curiga jadinya' pikir kiba

"hey kiba, bagaimana perasan mu sekarang, kita semua sudah menjadi genin, jadi sebaiknya persiapkan diri kita untuk menjadi chunin" ujar naruto

"kau terlalu terburu-buru naruto, nikmati saja hidup ini" ujar shikamaru

"benar kata shika, naruto kau jangan terlalu agresif" ujar kiba

"ya baiklah kalain yang menang, jadi kalian maunya satu team dengan siapa?" Tanya naruto

"entahlah aku terserah saja, yang penting aku harus satu team dengan orang yang kuat" ujar kiba

"sebaiknya jangan kiba" ujar naruto

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya kiba

"begini jika kau satu team dengan orang lebih kuat dari mu, dengan kata lain maka kau adalah yang paling lemah, benar kan" ujar naruto

"sialan kau, akan ku buktikan saat kita ujian chunin nanti bahwa aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang terkuat" ujar kiba membusungkan dada

"hahaha…hoy sasuke, bergembiralah sedikit kita akan berpisah sebentar lagi jadi berikan apresiasimu di dalam kelas ini" ujar naruto memanggil sasuke

"hn…aku tidak tertarik" ujar sasuke

"semoga saja aku tidak satu team dengan orang yang tidak asik seperti itu" ujar kiba yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain. Sementara sasuke tidak ambil pusing dan kembali melakukan kebiasaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat semua murid akademi tersebut itu menunggu, akhirnya iruka muncul dengan membawa sebuah buku catanan sehingga ketika dia masuk semua murid langsung menjadi diam dan terlihat sepi bagaikan sebuah pemakaman.

"baiklah hari ini sensei akan membagikan team kelompok kalian, ini adalah sebuah team yang sudah di buat dan disusun oleh hokage sendiri, jadi tidak ada yang boleh protes. Baik sensei mulai"

Beberapa waktu berlalu nama naruto belum juga terpanggil oleh iruka sehingga membuat naruto dan semuanya gelisah.

"Team 7 beranggotakan uchiha sasuke, haruno sakura dan naruto uzumaki. Team 8 beranggotakan aburame shino, hyuga hinata, serta inozuka kiba. Untuk team 9 kini masih aktif jadi kita langsung ke team 10 anggotanya adalah shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka, serta akimichi couji." Ujar iruka dengan lantang yang disambut teriakan gembira dari sakura

"ino, sekarang aku satu team dengan sasuke, aku akan mendapatkan hatinya. Lihat saja nanti" ujar sakura

"sensei, ini tidak adil. Aku juga mau satu team dengan sasuke-kun, tolonglah sensei jangan biarkan sakura satu team dengan sasuke-kun ku" ujar ino pada iruka

"tidak bisa ino, ini adalah keputusan tuan hokage. Jadi aku hanya menuruti perintah nya saja" ujar iruka

"sudahlah ino, jangan membuat temanmu malu" ujar shikamaru

"baiklah, tapi sakura aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan sasuke-kun kembali. Jadi aku akan merebutnya saat ujian chunin mendatang" ujar ino

Sementara ino dan sakura bertengkar, kini naruto dan hinata hanya bisa saling pandang karena mereka tidak masuk dalam satu team sekarang jadi waktu mereka untuk bertemu juga akan berkurang.

Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa tetes air mata di mata hinata karena tidak satu team dengan naruto, namun langsung di hapusnya sebelum ada yang melihat. Akan tetapi kejadian itu tentu saja tertangkap mata oleh iruka.

"baiklah sensei tidak mau mengganggu hari terakhir kalian bersama, jadi semoga kalian bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Good lock! Ujar iruka meninggalkan kelas akademi

Semua siswa hanya menatap iruka dengan pandangan haru, namun naruto berinisiatif melakukan sebuah pelukan pada iruka sehingga semua siswa kini bergantian memeluk iruka sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"sensei, terima kasih banyak sudah sudi memberikan pelajaran pada kami" ujar ino

"ya, itu adalah kewajibanku, jadi semoga kalian bisa menjadi seorang shinobi yang luar biasa.' Ujar iruka meninggalkan kelas dengan menghilang.

Setelah kepergian iruka, hinata dengan perlahan mendekat kearah naruto dan menautkan tangan kirinya ke lengan kanan naruto sehingga membuat semua orang disana risih melihat sebuah kemesraan dihadapan mereka.

"woy…woyyy….woyy…..bukankah umur kita baru 6 tahun, kenapa kalian berdua sudah saling pegangan tangan begini sich…dasar pasangan mesum" ujar kiba

"ya ni kenapa kalian bermesraan seperti itu?" Tanya ino

"aku orang bodoh tau, tapi aku lebih cepat dari kalian. Ini buktinya orang bodah saja gandengan kenapa orang pinter enggak" ujar naruto kearah ino dan sakura yang kini sedang berkecak pinggang

"ehh…kau…kau….awas kau naruto, akan kuhajar kau" ujar sakura ingin menyerang naruto namun tangan sakura ditahan hinata

"dengar sakura-san, jika aku melihat sebuah serangan menuju ke naruto-kun aku tidak akan tinggal diam, jadi sebaiknya jika kau ingin menyakiti naruto-kun jangan di hadapan ku, karena aku tidak suka" ujar hinata melepaskan tangan kanan sakura.

"nee naruto-kun, bisakah kita nanti bertemu dirumah saja. Aku rasa jonin pembimbingku sudah dekat" ujar hinata

"ya itu tidak masalah" ujar naruto

Setelah beberapa saat masuklah seorang wanita sehingga semua orang menjadi diam.

"hey…aku kurenai yuhi, kiba inozuka, hinata hyuga, shino aburame silahkan ikut dengan ku" ujar kurenai

"naruto,…jika pembimbing nya saja sudah payah, memang pantas untuk team kalian yang payah itu" ujar kiba

"kiba, semoga kau tidak bertemu denganku di ujian chunin nanti. Jika tidak berhati-hatilah" ujar naruto

"kau terlalu sombong," ujar sasuke

"ya…ya…terserah kalian" ujar kiba acuh tak acuh

"hoy naruto, apakah kau tau siapa jonin pembimbing team mu?" Tanya shikamaru

"sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku rasa dia cukup hebat sehingga bisa menjadi jonin" ujar naruto

"shikamaru nara, akimichi couji dan ino yamanaka. Aku adalah asuma sarutobi pembimbing dalam team ini. Tolong ikut aku" ujar orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu

"naruto kami duluan ya, semoga orang itu lebih cepat karena aku lihat kalian semua mulai bosan" ujar shikamaru meninggalkan team 8 yang kini hanya duduk menunggu sang guru datang.

Setelah hampir 3 jam mereka menunggu datangnya sang pembimbing, kini naruto mulai naik darah sementara sakura sudah dari tadi berputar-putar tidak mau diam karena kesal harus menunggu selama ini. Sedangkan sasuke sekarang hanya duduk santai seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Bohmm….

"maaf aku tadi sudah mau datang kesini, namun di jalan aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek-nenek sehingga aku harus menolongnya. Namun setelah aku mengantarkanya ke rumah, aku melanjutkan kemari, namun di jalan aku bertemu kucing hitam agar terhindar dari sial aku harus memutar jalan akan tetapi aku tersesat dalam jalan kehidupan ini" ujar kakashi

"alasan macam apa itu!" gumam sakura

"baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian di atap" ujar kakashi menghilang

Dalam perjalanan menuju keatap, hanya keheningan yang terdapat disana. Bahkan naruto yang dikenal oleh orang suka rebut kini hanya menutup mulutnya dengan rapat tidak memberikan komentar. Sementara sakura kini hanya melihat sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"baiklah kalian bertiga, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian, nama, hobi, kesukaan, yang tidak disukai dan cita-cita," ujar kakashi

"nee..kenapa tidak sensei contohkan" ujar sakura

"baiklah, namaku adalah kakashi hatake, hobi ku tidak ada, kesukaanku tidak ada hubunganya dengan kalian, dan ketidak sukaan ku juga tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian lalu cita-cita ku belum pernah terfikirkan" ujar kakashi santai

Semua orang disana sangat drooppp mendengar perkenalan kakashi yang hanya menyebutkan sebuah nama saja.

" baiklah sekarang giliran kau kuning" ujar kakashi

"ya…nama ku naruto uzumaki, aku suka berlatih dan makan ramen, yang tidak aku sukai banyak terutama seorang fans girl. Dan hobiku aku rasa membaca. Cita-cita sepertinya sama dengan sensei aku belum memikirkannya sama sekali" ujar naruto

"sekarang kau pinkky" ujar kakashi

"aku haruno sakura, yang aku suka adalah…( melirik sasuke) yang tidak aku suka adalah NA-RU-TO, dan cita-cita ku ingin…( kembali melirik sasuke).

"cukup sekarang kau emo" ujar kakashi

"uchiha sasuke, yang kusukai adalah berlatih agar menjadi lebih kaut. Lalu yang tidak ku sukai banyak. Citcita ku adalah membunuh seseorang yang telah mengancurkan klan ku" ujar sasuke

'itachi' pikir naruto dan kakashi bersama-sama

"baiklah hari ini kita tutup dengan perkenalan saja, besok siapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi ujian survivel untuk menjadi genin" ujar kakashi

"tapi bukankah kami sudah melakukan tes tersebut saat mengambil ikat kepala ini?" Tanya sakura

"kau cukup pintar di akademi sakura, namun hal ini saja kau tidak tau. Ini ujian untuk mengetes kita apakah kita mampu manjadi seorang shinobi dengan melihat semua kemampuan skil kita." Ujar naruto

"ya tepat sekali, jadi sebaiknya jangan sarapan kalau tidak mau memuntahkannya kembali" ujar kakashi langsung melambaikan tangan dan menghilang

Setelah kepergian kakashi sakura langsung melancarkan sebuah serangan untuk mengajak sasuke ulang bersamanya namun tidak ditanggapi oleh sasuke, sementara naruto kini langsung pulang untuk melakukan donor darah milik madara kedalam tubuhnya, hal itu dikarena kan dia sudah cukup kuat untuk memiliki kendali atas sel tersebut. Sementara hinata juga kini mulai mendonorkan darah hashirama senju kedalam tubuhnya, walau hanya satu liter namun itu mampu membuat sedikit daya tahan tubuh hinata kini berubah menjadi meningkat. Sementara naruto sendiri kini mulai merasakan adanya sebuah bentrok antara ckara miliknya dan madara sehingga dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya agar tidak kelepasan.

Akhirnya setelah semalaman, naruto kini sudah mentranfusi darah madara sebanyak 5 liter dengan darah yang cukup banyak tersebut kini naruto sedang kesulitan untuk mengontrol cakra miliknya sehingga membuat hal itu berpengaruh ada semua latihan yang dia lakukan selama ini.

"naruto-kun, semua cakra naruto-kun tidak stabil. Apakah ini tidak masalah?" Tanya hinata khawatir dengan keadaan yang dialami naruto

"ya itu tidak masalah, aku akan membuat beberapa kage bunshin untuk melatih cakra control dan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan uchiha ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar naruto

Keesokan harinya, naruto sasuke dan sakura kini akan menghadapai ujian survival dengan lawan mereka adalah seorang jonin. Namun sebenarnya naruto mampu mengalahkan kakashi dengan mudah jika saja sekarang cakranya sudah stabil namun karena cakranya masih kacau sehingga dia kini dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh kakashi, sehingga sebagai hukuman nya kini naruto diikat di sebuh tiang dan tidak diizinkan untuk makan siang oleh kakashi, namun sasuke dan sakura masih saja memberikan makanan mereka pada naruto sehingga naruto yang dulu tdak perdulu dengan mereka kini mulai merasakan sebuah arti dari pertemanan itu. namun secara tiba-tiba kakashi muncul yang membuat sasuke dan sakura kaget, namun bukannya marah kepada mereka namun kakashi memberikan sebuah senyum dan selamat atas keberhasilan mereka dalam ujian ini.

"dengarkan sensei baik-baik, di desa kita ada yang namanya semangat api. Dan untuk mendapatkan itu kalian harus memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan semua penduduk dan shinobi desa kita. Dan juga seseorang pernah berkata pada sensei satu hal, seseorang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya adalah lebih rendah dari pada sampah itu sendiri. Ingat itu baik-baik" ujar kakashi dengan memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan naruto sendirian yang masih terikat di pohon tersebut.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 04

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"dengarkan sensei baik-baik, di desa kita ada yang namanya semangat api. Dan untuk mendapatkan itu kalian harus memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan semua penduduk dan shinobi desa kita. Dan juga seseorang pernah berkata pada sensei satu hal, seseorang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, namun orang yang meninggalkan temannya adalah lebih rendah dari pada sampah itu sendiri. Ingat itu baik-baik" ujar kakashi dengan memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan naruto sendirian yang masih terikat di pohon tersebut.

Perjalanan team 7 untuk menyelesaikan misi selalu saja diwarnai oelh sebuah candaan dari naaruto yang mulai akrab dengan mereka. sasuke yang dulu menyembunyikan senyumnya kini sudah mulai bisa kembali tersenyum. Misi team 7 selalu meliputi membantu orang dan menangkap hewan yang masih tergolong misi rank D, sehingga untuk beberapa alasan naruto mulai bosan dan ingin meminta sebuah misi yang lebih manantang seperti saat dia sedang dalam tugas anbu yang membuatnya harus membunuh semua musuhnya. Dan tugas seperti inilah yang diinginkan naruto bukan yang sering mereka lakukan. Misi rank D pertama naruto dan teamnya dalah membantu seorang nenek membersihkan ladangnya, lalu mengkap hewan peliharaan istri daymio, lalu mengurung unggas yang melarikan diri, bahkan yang lebih konyol nya lagi adalah membantu penduduk membersihkan sampah. Karena bosan naruto pun memberikan sebuah proposal kepada kakashi selaku senseinya.

"kakashi sensei, kenapa kita belum mendapatkan misi rank C, team 8 10 saja sudah beberapa kali melakukan misi tersebutkenapa kita belum?" Tanya naruto

"hn/ya"sambung sasuke dan sakura

"kalian belum cukup bekerja sama, sehingga itu akan membahayakan misi jika dilakukan" ujar kakashi

"jadi jika kami bisa bekerja sama maka kami akan mendapatkan misi rank C? benar begitu?" Tanya naruto

"ya kurang lebih begitu. Jadi sebaiknya perkuat kerjasama kalian maka dengan segera kalian akan melakukan misi rank C tersebut. Baiklah hari ini cukup sampai disini sekarng kalian pulang dan beristirahat karena besok kita akan melakukan misi kembali" ujar kakashi memberikan arahan pada murid nya.

Setelah naruto dan teamnya menyelesaikan latihan mereka kini naruto pergi menuju kesebuah hutan dimana semua bunshinya kini sednag berlatih dengan keras bahkan ada yang sedah terkapar dan siap untuk menghilang. Semua bunshin naruto snagat terkejut melihat tubuh asli mereka kini mengawasi mereka.

"maaf bos…kami semua kelelahan jadi biarkan kami istirahat dulu" ujar seorang bunshin

"ya ini juga aku kemari ingin mengistirahatkan kalian. Jadi selamat beristirahat" ujar naruto melepaskan jutsu kagebunshinnya dengan seketika semua ingatan para bunshin kini masuk kedalam kepala naruto sehingga membuat naruo kini jatuh berlutut merasakan sakit yang amat dari kepalanya.

Dalam ingaan naruto kini dia sudah mampu untuk mengendalikan cakra milik madara bahkan kini sudah berbaur menjadi satu dengan cakranya sendiri, sedangkan dalam hal control cakra kini dirinya sudah berhasil masuk kedalam tahap dimana dia belum menggunakan seal gravity di tubuhnya.

"kau sudah ada disini naruto-kun, bukannya kalian sedang latihan?' Tanya hinata

"kami sudah selesai, sekarang lihatlah hinata-chan aku sekarang sudah mampu mengembalikan kemampuanku serta kecepatanku seperti sebelumnya, kage bunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto membuat 5 bunshin

" kenapa membuat bunshin naaruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"kalian berlima, silahkan melatih cakra jenis dari kelima perubahan jenis yang kita miliki, mulai dari tanah, air, api, angin dan petir kalian silahkan melatihnya sampai pada tahap maksimal kita. Dan cobalah untuk membuat sebuah shunshin khas dari perubahan jenis cakra yang kalian peajari. Jika bisa aku ingin melihat hasilnya secepat mungkin" ujar naruto

"bos….berapa waktu kami paling lama?" Tanya seorang bunshin

"sebelum aku menyelesaikan misi rank c pertama ku" ujar naruto

Semua bunshinya kini mulai menyebar menuju kearah yang berbeda meninggalkan naruto sendirian seingga kini hanya hinatalah teman naruto.

"tck…tck..tck…kau tidak pernah istirahat naruto-kun, cobalah untuk istirahat sejenak" ujar hinata

"tidak, nanti malam kita akan menemui kakek hokage, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi didesa kita" ujar naruto

"ya itu tidak masalah, mari kita berkunjung nanti malam" ujar hinata

Selepas itu, naruto dan hinata kini hanya duduk dengan bersila dalam posisi meditasi untuk merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang kini sudah mereka kuasai, namun mereka merasa belum cukup tentang hal itu. apa lagi naruto yang ingin menjadi lebih hebat dari semua orang. Sehingga dia ingin cakranya tidak akan pernah habis, ya walau pun habis setidaknya dia akan mampu mengumpulakan cakra nya kembali dalam waktu singkat. Karena itu dia sekarang sangat antusias saat membaca buku dongeng mereka tentang kelebihan cakra yinyang yang dapat mengembalikan cakra mereka seperti semula dalam waktu singkat. Selain cakra stamina pun dapat terjaga agar semuanya bisa seimbang.

"naruto-kun ada yang datang, dia penuh dengan hawa kegelapan. Kita harus hati hati" ujar hinata

"ya….kita harus selalu begitu" ujar naruto

Beberapa saat setelah itu munculah seseorang dengan sebuah garis menyilang di dagunya. Naruto dan hinata yang mengetahui bahwa akan kedatangan tamu hanya tersenyum dan membuka matanya. Dan dengan sopan bertanya dengan sangat halus.

"maaf ada urusan apa kalian semua kemari?" Tanya naruto

"kami kemari ingin menyampaikan perintahtuan danzo untuk mengajak kalian masuk kedalam anggota nee" ujar seseorang pemimpin anbu tersebut

" nee,… bukan kah semua anbu hokage sama yang memimpin?" pancing naruto

"tidak,….nee sepenuhnya berada di bawah perintahku" ujar danzo memperlihatkan dirinya

"siapa kau kakek?" Tanya naruto

"aku adalah danzo pemimpin skuat anbu nee, dan aku ingin mengajakmu ikut bergabung dengan kami agar konoha bisa semakin kuat dengan adanya kalian di skuat ku" ujar danzo

"maaf kakek danzo, tapi kami hanya seorang genin, kenapa juga harus kami?" Tanya naruto

"aku sudah mengawasi kalian berdua, dan kalian berdua memiliki bakat yang lebih dari pada ini. Jadi jika ingin mengeluarkan bakat itu maka hanya bersamakulah hal itu bisa terjadi" ujar danzo

"jika kami menolak apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya naruto

"jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, pikirkan dengan baik-baik. Aku akan menemui kalian kembali beberapa hari kedepan jadi persiapkan jawaban kalian" ujar danzo

"sebenarnya tidak perlu menunggu, sekarangpun kami sudah memiliki jawaban nya" ujar naruto sehingga membuat danzo menatapnya

"sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang anbu, namun aku tidak bisa meninggalkan team ku. Jadi aku harus menolaknya" ujar naruto

"aku juga harus menolaknya. Maaf kakek kami tidak bisa menerima tawaran kakek" ujar hinata

"huh…..kalian berdua harus diberi pelajaran agar menurut pada kami. Serang mereka berdua" ujar seorang anbu yang merupakan pemimpin dari skuat itu.

Pertarungan tidak dapat dihindari, naruto dan hinata sekarang sedang di kelilingi oleh orang yang mungkin seumuran dengan mereka namun kekuatan dan cara mereka bertarung membuat naruto dan hinata sedikit kesulitan.

"sebaiknya kalian menuruti kehendak tuan danzo agar kalian memiiki kekuatan seperti kami" ujar orang tersebut

"kalian memiliki kekuatn itu dengan bantuan seorang yang ahli, tapi perhatikan ini" ujar naruto yang diikuti oleh hinata mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing masing.

Semua orang disana sengat terkejut karena yang mereka lihat adalah seorang hyuga yang mampu menguasai fuin yang sebenarnya adalah keahlian dari seorang uzumaki.

'ternyata mereka memang tidak bisa diremehkan, bahkan mungkin semua anak didikku akan mengalami luka yang cukup berat, tapi itu tidak masalah karena mereka tidak akan terbunuh' pikir danzo

"baiklah seranglah kami dari mana saja" ujar naruto yang sedang beradu punggung dengan hinata yang kini sedang memegang pedang mereka masing-masing.

Karena merasa diremehkan, maka semua anbu tersebut kini berlari mengejar dan menyerang kearah naruto dan hinata. Dengan semua pedang yang diarahkan kenaruto dan hinata membuat naruto dan hinata kini berpencar untuk menghindari semua serangan dengan senjata tajam itu.

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : meriam udara

Dua buah jutsu kini tercipta sehingga jutsu yang saling mendukung tersebut kini bergabung menjadi lebih besar dan mengarah kearah naruto, namun naruto hanya menebaskan senjatanya sehingga kini jutsu tersebut hanya menusahkan asapnya saja karena cakra jutsu tersebut kini sudah di serap oleh samekibabocho milik naruto.

"sekarang giliranku" gumam naruto naruto langsung engarahkan pedangnya kelangit sehingga terciptalah awan diatas sana, lalu muncullah banyak halilintar dari atas awan tersebut.

Elemen petir : pemakaman halilintar

Sebuah serangan yang tercipta dari sekumpulan halilintar kinimenyerang kedua anbu muda itu. melihat anak didiknya akan tewas jika terkena serangan itu danzo langsung mengeluarkan sebuah jutsunya

Elemen angin : tornado

Sebuah angin kini sedang menjadi perisai bagi kedua anak itu, sementara danzo kinimenyelamatkan keduanya. Dan tepat saat mereka pergi halilintar tersebut mengenai targetnya walau sudah di tahan dengan elemen angin namun tetapi membuat sebuah goncangan. Sementara hinata yang mengunakan kubikibari kinisedang menghadapi 2 anbu juga namun kedua anbu tersebut berhasil mendesak hinata setelah pedang hinata patah akibat eleman petir seorang dari mereka. namun mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat pedang itu kembali tumbuh setelah berhasil membuat sebuah luka goresan dari salah satu dari mereka.

Melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan maka danzo manarik mundur anak didiknya agar tidak terbunuh dan pergi meninggalkan naruo dan hinata. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan kini hanya tersenyum dan saling pandang.

"bagaimana dengan lawan yang seperti itu, apakah kau mampu mengalahkan mereka sendirian?" Tanya naruto

"ya tentu saja, selain itu aku sekarang memiliki pr naruto-kun?" ujar hinata

"apa…kau masih ada pr. Ko bisa?" Tanya naruto

"lihatlah pedangku, kini sudah patah ujungnya, namun aku akan menggunakan nya untuk membunuh lawanku saat misi nanti agar dia kembali seperti semula" ujar hinata

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" ajak naruto

Naruto dan hinata pulang dengan santai, dalam perjalanan mereka berdua selalu menarik perharian. Bayangkan saja jika ada anak umur 6 tahun berjalan berdua dengan berpegangan saja hal itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Malam kini telah tiba, semua penduduk desa kini mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka agar besok pagi dapat melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, namun ada beberapa anbu dan shinobi yang ditugas kan untuk melindungi desa dari serangan dadakan. Hinata dan naruto adalah 2 dari anbu tersebut, mereka berdua adalah team anbu yang selalu bekerja secara bersama-sama. Akan tetapi ada juga beberapa jonin yang ikut dalam team mereka kali ini.

"maaf anbu-san, bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang anbu?" Tanya salah satu jonin tersebut

…naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menampakkan sorot mata yang mengisaratkan jangan mempertanyakan soal kemampuan.

"maaf jonin-san, tolong jangan mengganggunya. Dia sedikit mudah panas" ujar hinata dalam topengnya

"hinata,….." ujar naruto

Mendengar perkataan naruto, hinata dan semua orang disana kini bersiap. Dan muncullah 5 orang shinobi dari desa iwa, hal itu dilihat dari ikat kepala mereka. melihat 5 orang itu, naruto dan hinata langsung saja menyerang tanpa pikir panjang. Karena sebuah serangan yang dadakan membuat salah seorang dari shinobi itu tewas karena serangan naruto dan hinata.

"iwagakure, ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" Tanya naruto

"bukan masalahmu" jawab seorang jonin dari iwa tersebut.

"mari berdansa dengan ku" ujar naruto

Naruto dan hinata menyerang dengan pedang di tangan kanan mereka sehingga mereka kini menyerang seakan sedang menari. Dengan lincah dan akurasi yang mungkin 100% membuat semua orang jonin yang tdi bertanya masalah kekuatan dengan naruto memundurkan langkahnya. Karena bahkan hanya dengan pedang saja naruto dan hinata kini sudah membunuh mereka semua dengan sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan mayat 5 orang yang hendak menyusup ke desa konoha.

"jonin-san tolong panggilkan ibiki, yang satu ini aku biarkan hidup agar dia dapat mengorek informasi dari nya" ujar naruto meminta tolong pada seseorang.

"baiklah," ujar jonin itu pergi meninggalkan kelompok yang kini sedang menyandra seorang jonin iwagakure.

Setelah beberapa saat, jonin tersebut kini datang bersama ibiki yang sekarang sudah membawa pasukannya.

"ambil orang ini, dapatkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Dan beritahu hokage sama" ujar naruto

"baiklah, teamku yang lain akan mengefakuasi mayat mereka" ujar ibiki

"apakah mereka masih bisa dibaca pikirannya?"Tanya naruto

"ya jika itu belum lama, maka bisa saja" ujar ibiki

Kagebunshin no jutsu

"aku akan membantu membawanya ke markas anda, jadi siapkan semua perlengkapan anda dan dapatkan informasi apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di desa kita" ujar naruto kini menyuruh bunshinnya membawa 4 mayat dan yang satunya kini sedang di gendong oleh naruto.

Setelah malam yang cukup panjang untuk naruto dan hinata mereka akhirnya pulang saat jam 4 pagi. Dan melakukan tidur mereka dalam waktu 2 jam saja. Setelah pagi menjelang kini semua orang sudah kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, namun mereka semua tidak tau apa yang terjadi di saat mereka semua tertidur.

"pagi naruto-kun, apakah kau tidak ada misi?" Tanya hinata

"aku rasa tidak mungkin hanya misi rank D, jadi telat sedikit tidak masalah kan" ujar naruto

Tiba-tiba suara pintu apartemen naruto diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tokk…tok….tokkk….

"masuk, tidak di kunci" ujar hinata

"naruto kita disuruh kakashi sensei berkumpul jam 7 pagi jadi cepatlah" ujar sakura masuk ke apartemen naruto.

"sakura, kau belum mengerti ya, biasanya kan kakashi sensei telat, jadi kau duluan saja ya" ujar naruto

"ya sakura….naruto-kun mungkin capek" ujar hinata

…?

"HINATA…apa yang kau lakukan di rumah naruto, dan kalian tidur berdua?" ujar sakura kaget

"ehh….memangnya masalah" ujar hinata cuek

"naruto, sebaiknya cepat. Aku dan sasuke akan menunggu di sana" ujar sakura pergi dari rumah naruto.

'kurang ajar, hinata-chan sudah tidur dengan naruto. Bahkan orang bodoh saja sudah memiliki pasangan. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang pintar dan cantik bisa kalah dengan mereka berdua, ohhhh…..' pikir sakura iri pada hinata yang bahkan sudah tidur satu ranjang.

Flashback

"ya sakura….naruto-kun mungkin capek" ujar hinata

Flashback end

'tidak…tidak…tidak…apakah mungkin naruto dan hinata melakukan itu tadi malam. Mustahil…..ini tidak mungkin terjadi' pikir sakura

Dalam lamunan nya sakura berjalan dengan santai hingga tiba di tempat biasanya team 7 melakukan latihan karena hari ini mereka disuruh kakashi untuk berkumpul di sini karena ada yang ingin di sampaikan oleh kakashi.

"mana naruto?" Tanya sasuke

"dia akan menyusul. Ehmm…sasuke-kun, apakah kau tau kalau hinata dan naruto itu tinggal satu atap?" Tanya sakura

"?...maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke

"aku barusan melihat mereka sedang bangun tidur, naruto dan hinata bahkan tidur satu ranjang. Apakah menurutmu ini aneh?" Tanya sakura

'kurang ajar naruto, dia sudah satu langkah dari ku' pikir sasuke

"hey sasuke-kun bagaiman menurutmu?" Tanya sakura

"entahlah aku tidak mau membicarakannya" ujar sasuke

Keheningan kini menghampiri mereka berdua sehingga mereka berdua hanya diam masuk kedalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun keheningan itu buyar saat naruto menegur mereka berdua.

"yoo….sakura sasuke, apakah kalian suda lama menunggu?" Tanya naruto

"apa yang kau lakukan sehingga datang dengan telat seperti ini?" Tanya sasuke dengan tatapan tajam

"apa-apa an itu, kau menatapku dengan tatapan iri seperti itu. memangnya akuu sudah menang apa dari mu?" Tanya naruto

"hey….naruto kenapa hinata bisa tidur dengan mu, kau menggunakan apa sehingga hinata sangat suka pada mu?" Tanya sakura

"ooo…hinata ya,…aku rasa…..dia hanya sedang jatuh cinta, begitupun aku"ujar naruto santai

"tidak mungkin, kau pasti menggunakan sesuatu agar hinata suka padamu. Cepat jawab" ujar sakura

"oohhh…aku paham, kau ingin menggunakan itu untuk mendapatkan sasuke kan" ujar naruto dengan nada menggoda sakura

"ehhh….eto…eno…begini,..eh.."

"woy sasuke, jangan membuat serang gadis menunggu terlalu lama lho, namti direbut orang" ujar naruto

"hn" jawab sasuke

"woy…woy..woy…apa arti dari kata 'hn' itu?" Tanya naruto

Bhoommm…

"hey…maaf aku telat. Silahkan temui aku di kantor hokage" ujar kakashi kembali menghilang

"apa-apa an kakashi sensei, kita sudah lama menunggu kenapa dia seenaknya begitu, dasar" ujar sakura

"sudahlah, sebaiknya mari kita ikut" ujar naruto mulai berjalan menuju kearah desa

Perjalanan team tersebut berlangsung sangat tenang, bahkan hembusan angin dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka. setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya tiba di kantor hokage, dan langsung masuk kedalam karena mereka sudah ditunggu.

"maaf kami telat hokage sama" ujar sakura

"baiklah aku ingin kalian melakukan sebuah misi rank D untuk menangkap seekor burung unta yang kini sedan melarikan diri" ujar hokage

"ohhh…..kakek hokage, bisakah kami diberikan sebuah misi yang lebih seru. Kami sudah bosan menjalankan misi ini" ujar naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"ohh…apakah mereka sudah siap kakashi?" Tanya hokage

"ya…aku rasa jika untuk rank C mereka sudah siap" ujar kakashi

"baiklah jika begitu, maka aku akan memberikan sebuah misi pengawalan untuk team 7, tazuna-san silahkan masuk" ujar hokage

Setelah sebuah nama disebutkan kini muncullah seorang yang sudah cukup berumur dengan botol arak di tangan kirinya dan menatap team 7 dengan pandangan meremehkan. Mungkin itu dikarenakan mereka masih anak-anak.

"hokage dono, apakah kau yakin mereka bisa diandalkan?" Tanya tazuna

"sebenarnya, mereka adalah team terbaik jika dilihat dari perkembangannya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujar hokage

"ya yang terpenting mereka dapat diandalkan dalam melindungiku" ujar tazuna

'reaksi macam apa itu, jika dia bukan seorang klain maka akan aku bunuh dia' pikir naruto

'dasar tidak tau diuntung' pikir sakura

'tidak berguna' pikri sasuke

Kakashi yang merasakan tatapan tidak enak dari anak didiknya kini hanya menghela nafas karena mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit untuk membuat mereka akur dengan klain mereka sekarang.

"nah tazuna-san, ini naruto, sasuke, dan sakura. Mereka adalah team dengan kerja sama team yang terbaik" ujar kakashi

"hn/hy/hei" ujar sasuke, naruto dan sakura

Setelah itu mereka akhirnya pergi untuk menjalankan misi rank C pertama mereka, dari kejauhan hinata melihat naruto yang kini keluar dari desa sehingga membuat hinata sedih.

Sementara naruto hanya tersenyum merasakan bahwa hinata kini sedang mengantarnya pergi, namun lamunannya terganggu saat dia merasakan ada tepukan tangan dari sasuke sehingga membuatnya sadar dengan misi mereka.

"apakah kau masih memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya sasuke

"tidak, hanya melamun" ujar naruto

"oh ya kakashi sensei bisakah kau mengajariku sebuah jutsu. Ya setidaknya aku tidak hanya bisa menggunakan fuin" ujar naruto

"ya jika itu ada dalam cakra mu tentu saja aku akan mengajarkanya." Ujar kakashi

"bisakah aku juga ikut?" Tanya sasuke

"ya sakura juga bisa ikut jika memiliki jenis perubahan cakrayang sama" ujar kakashi

Naruto dan semua anggota team 7 kini berjalan dengan santai hingga mereka bisa tertawa akibat pertanyaan dan kelakuan naruto yang sedikit konyol jika di perhatikan. Namun secara mengejutkan naruto menginjak sebuah kubangan air sehingga dia mengumpat dengan sangat keras.

"oh…tidak kenapa ini terjadi pada ku, misi rank C pertama ku kini berakhir memalukan. Dan bagaimana juga ada genangan air disaat musim pnas begini" teriak naruto sehingga membuat kakashi dan sasuke manyadari sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan naruto

'ada yang mengincar kami' pikir kakashi dan sasuke

"makanya naruto jika berjalan itu lihat-lihat" teriak sakura tidak mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan naruto

Secara tiba-tiba ada sebuah rantai yang dengan langsung melilit tubuh kakashi hingga membuat tubuh kakashi tidak bisa bergera, bahkan saat dua orang tersebut menarik rantainya maka tubuh kakashi terpotong menjadai beberapa bagian.

"sensei…..!" teriak sakura

Namun hal itu dimanfaat kan dua orang itu untuk menyerang sakura dengan rantai yang sama untuk memotong kakashi, namun sebuah shuriken tipe angin membuat rantai itu kini putus. Dan memanfaatkan kekagetan mereka berdua naruto dengan sigap menendanga mereka berdua kearah yang berlawanan hingga menabrak beberapa ranting pohon karena tingginya kekuatan dorongan dari tendangan naruto.

"sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sasuke

"sasuke, sepertinya mereka shinobi yang lagi dicari, sebaiknya kita penggal kepala mereka agar dapat menjadi uang di tempat tebusan" ujar naruto

"apa kau gila, untuk bertahan saja kita tidak mungkin mampu dalam waktu lama. Bgaimana kita bisa membunuhnya?" Tanya sakura

"3 orang genin jika bekerjasama dengan baik maka dapat mengalahkan seorang hokage, dan sekarang yang kita lawan hanya shinobi pelarian rank C jadi aku rasa kita akan mampu untuk membunuh mereka berdua" ujar naruto

"kerja sama, mari lakukan naruto. Sakura bisa bantu kami dengan melindungi tazuna?"Tanya sasuke

"hahaha….dasar bocah ingusan, jonin pembimbing kalian saja bisa kami kalah kan dengan mudah bagaimana bisa kalian berdua akan mengalahkan kami? Itu semua adalah mimpi" ujar seorang shinobi itu menyerang naruto

Naruto yang kini menjadi target serangan kini mulai meliuk-liuk untuk menghindari tebasan dari pedang orang tersebut, namun karena naruto terus terdorong, sasuke langsung ikut membantu. Karena melihat kawannya akan dikeroyok maka sang penjahatpun ikut membantu temannya. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa bergerak saat kakashi dengan sangat santai langsung mematakhan tulang lehernya dengan menjepitkanya diantara lengannya. Sedang kan yang satunya lagi langsung terwas saat dihantam sebuah jutsu elemen petir milik kakashi.

"kerja bagus team, dengan ini mungkin kalian akan menjadi chunin dengan lebih cepat. Dan kau sakura kau harus belajar intuisi di tubuhmu agar kau mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh teman mu" ujar kakashi

?/

"kau ini sakura, bukankah naruto mangatakan bahwa ' bagaimana mungkin ada genangan air di musim panas seperti ini' apakah kau tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya sasuke

"ya aku mendengarnya" ujar sakura

"itu adalah sesuatu yang langka dan tidak mungkin ada sebuah genangan air di musim panas sakura, dan itu artinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kita" ujar sasuke

"ehm…maaf lain kali aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi" ujar sakura

"ya itu tidak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari anda tuan tazuna" ujar kakashi

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang serangan yang mereka lakukan, sebenarnya aku dan teman-teman ku hendak membangun sebuah jembatan hino-kuni agar rakyat desa kami bisa kembali sejahtera" ujar tazuna

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya naruto sambil membuat sebuah fuin di sebuah kertas

" ini karena ulah gotou, kami penduduk desa ombak harus membayar pajak dengan nya dalam jumlah yang besar, selain itu juga sewa kapal yang ada di sini sangat besar namun berbanding terbalik dengan hasil yang kami dapatkan, jadi kami membangun jembatan ini agar kami bisa membeli dan menjual kebutuhan pokok ke desa sebrang, namun hal itu membuat usaha gotou akan bangkrut sehingga dia melakukan semua cara agar jembatan itu tida berhasil dibangun. Dan contohnya adalah dua orang yang anda habisi barusan."ujar tazuna

"kenapa tidak menyewa shinobi yang lebih berpengalaman?" Tanya kakashi

"semua uang kami sudah kami belikan alat dan bahan pembuatan, dan uang untuk menyewa kalian adalah hasil patungan kami yang ingin menyelesaikan bangunan itu, namun uang kami tidak cukup untuk menyewa shinobi yang lebih besar dan kuat, jadi"

" jadi kau hanya menerima bahwa misi ini adalah pengawalan saja dengan tingkat rank C . tapi kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan desa kirigakure, bukankah desa itu lebih dekat dari pada desa konohagakure?" Tanya sakura

"ada sebuah masalah disana sehingga desa itu tidak bisa diganggu sekarang" ujar naruto

"dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya kakashi

"buku adalah jendela dunia, jika kau membaca maka kau akan melihat perubahan dunia hari demi hari" ujar naruto

Semua orang sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan naruto yang sangat bijak sana sehingga membuat naruto yang diperharikan hanya menghela nafas kerena semua orang menatapnya dengan seperti itu.

"woy kakashi sensei bisakah aku yang menyimpan mayat kedua orang itu?" Tanya naruto

"untuk apa?" Tanya kakashi

"aku butuh uang tambahan, jadi aku akan menukarkan mereka di dekat perbatasan desa nanti" ujar naruto

Kakashi meletakkan mayat tersebut sehingga naruto mulai membuat beberapa segel tangan dan pata saat segel terakhir

Simpan…

Teriak naruto sehingga membuat kedua mayat tersebut masuk kedalam fuin itu dan dengan berubah manjad asap.

"kau sudah sangat ahli dalam hal fuin naruto, seharusnya kau bisa saja mengalahkan aku yang pengguna jutsu hanya dengan fuin itu" ujar kakashi

"kau tidak mengerti kakashi sensei, seorang shinobi tidak akan pernah puas hanya memiliki satu kemampuan, jika dia bisa dalam hidup ini dia ingin memiliki atau menjadi master dari semua keahlian, tidak hanya dalam berperang, dalam hal menciptakan seperti membuat senjatapun aku ingin mempelajarinya jika itu diperlukan. Karena aku adalah seorang shinobi jadi aku akan menjadikan diriku satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik" ujar naruto

"nah sekarang bagaimana keputusan nya, apakah kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ini serta misi ini?" Tanya kakashi

"mari kita pikirkan sedikit tentang desa, jika orang ini tewas saat dia sudah mengontrak seorang shinobi konoha maka desa akan menanggung malu, jadi sebaiknya kita terusakan" ujar naruto

"aku sudah cukup kuat, jadi tidak masalah" ujar sasuke

"bukankah seorang kage dapat dikalahkan oleh segerombolan genin jika mereka bekerja sama. Jadi aku akan ikut walau mati atau terluka setidaknya aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ujar sakura

"baiklah kita putuskan misi kita lanjutkan, namun sebelum itu kita akan memberitahu desa tentang ini" ujar kakashi

Kuciyose no jutsu

"pakun bisakah kau memberikan ini pada hokage sama?"Tanya kakashi pada seekor anjing di hadapannya

"tentu saja, akan ku pastikan hokage sama yang menerimanya" jawab pakun sang anjing lal menghilang sehingga membuat semua orang disana sangat terkejut

"baiklah misi kita akan kita lanjutkan namun rank dan tingkatannya sekarang sudah lebih tinggi lagi, bisa A atau B jadi dengarkan aku lakukan kerja sama dengan baik maka kalian akan selamat. Ujar kakashi

Akhirnya team 7 kini bersedia membatntu tazuna agar dapat menyelesaikan masalah pembangunan dan pengawalan namun, tingkat atau rank dari misi ini adalah B atau A yang kini sudah dapat diterima oleh hokage sendiri sehingga da harus mengirimkan beberapa shinobi ke misi team 7 namun secara kebetulan atau tidak hanya sang anbu lah yang tersisa karena yang lainya sedang dalam perjalanan misi.

Sementara itu kini team 7 sekarang sudah sampai di sebuah pantai dimana jembatan itu akan dibangun namun jika diperhatikan untuk setengahnya saja jembatan ini belum sampai melihat hal itu membuat semua orang dari team 7 kini berlinang air matanya, akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka menghilangkan kewaspedaan dirinya. Dan secara tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah pedang dengan ukuran besar yang berputar kerah team 7 melhat hal itu, kakashi langsung embawa tazuna menghindar sedang kan sasuke dan naruto hanya menundukkan kepala sdangkan sakura hanya melompat cukup jauh kearah samping.

"siapa itu?" Tanya sasuke setelah pedang besar itu berhenti saat mengenai sebuah pohon dan tertancap disana dengan sangat kuat.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 05

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Sementara itu kini team 7 sekarang sudah sampai di sebuah pantai dimana jembatan itu akan dibangun namun jika diperhatikan untuk setengahnya saja jembatan ini belum sampai melihat hal itu membuat semua orang dari team 7 kini berlinang air matanya, akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka menghilangkan kewaspedaan dirinya. Dan secara tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah pedang dengan ukuran besar yang berputar kerah team 7 melhat hal itu, kakashi langsung embawa tazuna menghindar sedang kan sasuke dan naruto hanya menundukkan kepala sdangkan sakura hanya melompat cukup jauh kearah samping.

"siapa itu?" Tanya sasuke setelah pedang besar itu berhenti saat mengenai sebuah pohon dan tertancap disana dengan sangat kuat.

"kalian cukup cepat karena berhasil menghindari pedang miliku ini, karena kebanyakan orang akan tewas secara seketika jika terkena pedangku ini" ujar zabuza

"zabuza momochi, tak ku sangka aku akan berhadapan dengan orang seperti mu di dalam sebuah misi" ujar kakashi

"sharingan no kakashi, sebuah kehormatan bisa menghadapimu dalam sebuah pertarungan" ujar zabuza

Setelah menampakan wujud nya maka kini team 7 sedang bersiap untuk menghadapi pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Sementara zabuza hanya melihat team 7 dengan sebuah pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, dan dengan sebelah tangannya dia mencabut pedang yang sebelumnya sudah tertancap di pohon sehingga pohon itu langsung tumbang.

"kubikiribocho…..tidak ku sangka aku akan melihatnya dalam waktu sangat dekat seperti ini" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut

"kau mengenali pedang milikku ini, itu berarti kau sudah mengetahui banyak hal dalam pedangku ini. Tapi itu tidak merubah apapun karena kalian akan tetap tewas disini" ujar zabuza

"bagaimana kau bisa tau nama pedang itu?" Tanya sasuke

"zabuza, sepertinya aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik. Perhatikan" ujar naruto membuka sebuah segel fuin di tangannya dan secara perlahan muncullah sebuah pedang yang membuat tidak hanya zabuza yang terkejut melainkan kakashi juga ikut kaget karena baru kali ini dia melihat pedang milik naruto.

"samehada…." Ujar zabuza

"kurang tepat, ini adalah pedang yang secara kebetulan aku dapatkan dan nama pedang ini adalah samekibabocho" ujar naruto

Zabuza kini melihat dengan teliti pedang yang di peggang naruto sehingga dia menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukanlah samehada dari kirigakure. Dan selain itu diapun penasaran dengan kemampuan pedang yang ada di tangan naruto itu. untuk itu tanpa pikir panjang zabuza mulai berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah naruto. Akan tetapi naruto juga mengayunkan pedang miliknya kearah zabuza sehingga kedua pedang yang memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar itu kini saling berbenturan mengakibatkan beberapa percikan api.

Elemen air : peluru air

Zabuza langsung menyerang naruto dengan sebuah jutsu air miliknya, namun naruto hanya diam dan menjadikan pedang miliknya sebagai perisai sehingga peluru yang seharusnya mengenai dirinya sekarang malah menghilang sehingga membuat zabuza bingung jadinya.

"bagaimana mungkin, apakah pedang itu bisa menyerap cakra?" gumam zabuza

"yapz…..itu adalah salah satu kemampuannya" ujar naruto

Elemen petir : naga halilintar

Sebuah petir dengan warna merah kini menyerang kearah zabuza, karena elemen air lemah terhadap petir maka satu satunya cara adalah mengganti tubuhnya, sehingga kini yang gosong adalah sebatang pohon yang membuat narut berdecik tidak suka.

" kau cukup kuat nak, bahkan pedang itu mampu menggunakan elemen petir seperti kiba, dan jika aku menebak dengan benar dia juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap sel besi dalam darah. Apakah aku salah?" Tanya zabuza

"kau tidak bisa dianggap remeh, bahkan dalam beberapa menit kau bisa melihat kemampuan dari pedangku selanjutnya" balas naruto

"naruto zabuza biarkan aku yang menghadapinya kalian berdua hanya perlu melihat dan mempelajari, walau mungkin ada yang sudah tidak perlu belajar" ujar kakashi maju kedepan

Perterungan antara kakashi dan zabuza sangatlah hebat, bahkan zabuza berhasil mengurung kakashi, namun dapat dibebaskan berkat kerja sama team dari naruto dan sasuke sehingga kakashi bisa kembali selamat dan mulai bertarung kembali. Dan pada akhirnya zabuza bisa di tumbangkan, namun sesaat kakashi hendak memenggal kepala zabuza dengan tiba-tiba ada beberapa senbou yang langsung menyerang leher zabuza sehingga kini zabuza tewas di tempat. Namun hal itu membuat beberapa orang terkejut karena yang melakukan hal itu adalah seorang hunter nin yang kini berdiri diatas sebuah pohon.

"terima kasih shinobi konoha, setidaknya aku tidak perlu melawan zabuza lagi berkat bantuan kalian. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin menghabisi dia, namun kini aku bisa melakukannya dan akan ku serahkan pada mizukage ke 4 untuk mendapat kan uang tebusannya" ujar hunter nin itu

Setelah kakashi memastikan bahwa zabuza sudah tewas maka hunter nin itu pergi dengan membawa mayat dari zabuza sehingga membuat team 7 lega terutama sakura dan sasuke karena naruto dan kakashi masih menatap curiga pada hunter nin itu karena hukum hunter adalah anya membawa kepalanya sebagai bukti, lalu kenapa dia membawa seluruh tubuhnya juga. Hal itulah kini sedang berada di pikiran naruto.

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka berakhir saat mereka sampai dirimah tazuna. Mereka semua langsung disambut oleh anak tazuna sehingga mereka langsung dapat menyantap makan siang bersama. Setelah makan siang yang di selimuti oleh keheningan maka naruto sudah tidak tahan ingin menyampaikan opininya tentang hunter nin tadi siang.

"kakashi sensei, apakah kau tidak curiga dengan hunter nin tersebut?" Tanya naruto

"hn…." Ujar sasuke tertarik

"aku juga merasakan ada yang tidak beres, dan itu adalah hunter nin tersebut" ujar kakashi

"memangnya kenapa sensei?" Tanya sakura

"sensei mengira bahwa zabuza masih hidup" balas sasuke

"ehh…tpi sasuke-kun, bukankah dia sudah tewas, bahkan kakashi sensei sendiri yang sudah mengeceknya" ujar sakura

"dalam ilmu medis ada beberapa saraf yang bisa membuat seseroang mati suri, dan itu juga ada dileher manusia" ujar naruto

"jadi kau berfikir dia masih selamat?" Tanya sakura

"benar, namun karena luka yang dia alami mungkin sekitar satu minggu dia akan kembali pulih dan mampu bertarung kembali untuk ronde ke dua. Dan selama itu kita akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlatih" ujar kakashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh team 7

Sementara itu, kini zabuza sedang dirawat secara intensif oleh hunter nin yang diduga oleh tem 7 adalah sekutu dari zabuza, dan ternya itu adalah benar. Namun karena luka yang lumayan parah dari zabuza sang hunter gandungan tersebut harus memakan banyak waktu untuk memulihkan kondisi zabuza ke dalam kondisi semula. Di waktu yang sama, kini kakashi sedang melatih semua muridnya dengan beberapa bekal dasar dari seorang shinobi, dan yang sekarang mereka pelajari adalah tentang control cakra. Naruto, sasuke dan sakura sudah menyelesaikan tahap memanjat kayu, dan sekarang sedang mencoba tahap selanjutnya yaitu berjalan diatas air, mungkin ini sulit untuk sasuke dan sakura. Akan tetapi untuk naruto semua itu adalah hal yang mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Bahkan dia bisa menggunakan sebuah cara yang unik seperti berselancar diatas air tersebut sehingga kini dia sedang duduk santai melihat kedua temannya yang terkadang terjebur karena hilang keseimbangan serta control cakra mereka yang kacau sehingga berakibat dengan pijakan mereka. melihat kedua temannya kesulitan melakukan control cakra yang kedua ini, naruto kini hanya memejamkan mata nya dan bermeditasi, karena dia sudah cukup lama tidak melakukan meditasi.

" **naruto, sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan ku terlalu banyak ya?"** ujar kurama

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya naruto

" **sepertinya kau dapat mengatasi masalah mu dengan caramu sendiri, aku jadi sedikit mengganggur"** ujar kurama

"baiklah, mungkin nanti ada kalanya aku akan menggunakan cakra mu yang panas itu untuk melelehkan seseuatu atau seseorang yang keras atau dingin" ujar naruto

" **kau sungguh tega, menghina di hadapan pemiliknya. Oh ya…cobalah memberi masukan pada temanmu tentang control cakra"** ujar kurama

"maksudmu?" Tanya naruto

" **ya berikan sedikit perhatianmu pada sasuke, bukankah kau diberi amanat oleh itachi untuk melindungi dan menjaga sasuke, setidak nya bantulah dia"** ujar kurama

"ya nanti jika aku sudah mood, sekarang aku lagi ingin meditasi dan sebaiknya kau pergi juga aku jadi gak bisa konsentrasi" ujar naruto mengusir kurama dari pikirannya

Setelah itu koneksi antara naruto dan kurama berakhir, sehingga naruto kini bahkan lebih pokus lagi dalam meditasinya dibandingkan yang tadi hingga dia bisa merasakan adanya cakra yang berbeda namun tidak dihiraukanya karena cakra itu tidak menyerang kearahnya dan semua temannya.

'naruto,…sial kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu. bahkan aku tidak bisa menyusulnya dalam hal control cakra' pikir sasuke melihat naruto yang sedang bermeditasi

"sasuke-kun, apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya sakura

"hn….dobe itu kenapa bisa sekuat itu. padahal di akademi dia adalah seorang yang tidak bisa diharapkan" ujar sasuke

"entahlah, mungkin dia menyembunyikanya dari semua orang" ujar sakura

"sasuke, kurangi emosimu saat kau melakukan control cakra, karena jika kau emosi control cakramu akan semakin buruk. Jadi cobalah untuk tidak meluapkan emosimu" celetuk naruto dari pinggir danau

"hn…." Ucap sasuke

Sementara sakura yang ada disamping sasuke kini sudah bisa berdiri diatas air, begitu juga dengan sasuke sedah bisa berdiri dengan tenang bahkan tidak ada riak di air tersebut, namun naruto dengan sengaja melempar sebuah batu kedanau sehingga terjadilah riak di air danau tersebut sehingga control cakra sasuke dan sakura menjadi goyah, namun sakura mampu untuk mengembalikan kontrolnya sedangkan sasuke malah tercebur karena tidak dapat mengembalikan lagi control cakranya.

"lihat perbedaan kau dan sakura, sakura mampu menekan emosinya tentang menyukaimu sehingga dia bisa mengembalikan control cakranya. Sedangkan kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengembalikan keseimbangan cakra mu sehingga kau terjatuh. Jadi aku saran kan kau control juga emosimu maka kau akan bisa mengontrol cakramu lebih baik" ujar naruto masih dalam meditasinya yang sekarang sudah masuk dalam tahap dimana dia merasakan cakra yinyang.

Sasuke yang diberikan sebuah pandangan serta nasehat, mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan naruto sehingga kini dia mulai untuk menenangkan cakranya dan tentu saja emosinya sehingga kini dia sama dengan sakura bahkan mereka berdua kini sudah mulai bisa berlari kecil.

"sasuke-kun sepertinya kita sudah berhasil dalam latihan kali ini" ujar sakura

"hn…aku rasa kita sudah cukup" ujar sasuke mengajak sakura beristirahat di dekat naruto yang kini masih bermeditasi

Melihat naruto yang sedang bermeditasi, sasuke menjadi heran apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan naruto dengan hanya berdiam diri serta memejamkan mata. Namun dia tidak dapat memungkiri, di sekitar kulitnya dia merasakan panas cakra yang berasal dari tubuh naruto sehingga hal itu membuat sasuke menjadi penasaran.

"sakura, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh naruto?" Tanya sasuke

"entahlah, sepanjang hari dia selalu melakukan itu. namun dari kulitku aku bisa merasakan sebuah cakra yang sangat hangat di sekitar naruto, namun tidak meninggalkan naruto seperti saat kita mengeluarkan cakra dari tubuh. Cakra naruto hanya menyelimuti dirinya dan ketika dia membuka mata, maka cakra itu masuk kembali ketubuhnya. Itu sangat menakjubkan menurutku" ujar sakura

"itulah yang kalian dapat jika bisa mengontrol cakra dengan baik, semua cakra yang kalian keluarkan melalui tubuh tidak akan menghilang dan akan kembali masuk kedalam tubuh kalian, namun itu membutuhkan semua latihan yang bahkan seumur hidupku pun tidak akan selesai" ujar naruto memotong percakapan mereka berdua dan membuka matanya.

"hn…apakah Cuma itu keuntungan dapat mengontrol cakra?" Tanya sasuke

"tidak,….bukan hanya itu. kalian pernah dengan seseorang yang bernama tsunade senju? Jika pernah maka perhatikan kekutan dari orang tersebut, dia bahkan tidak sering menggunakan senjata ataupun peralatan, jutsu dan lainya, yang dia gunakan adalah tangan kosong untuk melawan orang-orang yang memiliki senjata. namun lihat apa yang dia dapat sekarang sebuah gelar sannin dari seseorang yang bernama hanzo karena mampu bertahan hidup setelah melawannya. Selain itu juga, kenapa dia bisa bertahan itu ada dua alasan, pertama adalah karena dia adalah medis nin, dan yang kedua karena cakra control yang sangat baik. Perhatikan ini" ujar naruto berdiri untuk mendemonstrasikan apa yang dia jelaskan.

"kalian alirkan cakra ke kepalan tangan kalian lalu pukulah sebuah pohon atau batu, maka hasilnya" ujar naruto mengambang lalu memukul sebuah pohon hingga pohon itu bisa tumbang hanya dengan satu kali pukulan.

"nah kalian lihat, jika kalian bisa menguasai control cakra yang baik, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian akan menjadi serang yang seperti itu. bahkan tsunade senju dapat membelah tanah hanya dengan telunjuknya" ujar naruto kembali menghadap temannya

Sasuke dan sakura yang tidak percaya kini mencoba seperti apa yang dicontohkan naruto sehingga apapun yang mereka pukul dapat hancur dan tumbang sehingga mereka kini hanya bisa melihat kepalan tangan mereka setelah membuktikan bahwa itu adalah benar.

"selain itu, jika control cakra kalian baik, maka jutsu yang kalian keluarkan akan lebih kuat dan seimbang sehingga sulit untuk dipatahkan serta ditembus oleh musuh" ujar naruto

Naruto sangat asik menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu tentang kelebihan dari contol cakra sehingga dia tidak sadar kakashi sedang mengawasinya dari jarak jauh. Lalu setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan naruto akhirnya mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyum sehingga membuat kakashi yang melihatnya sangat bangga.

Setelah beberapa saat naruto selesai menjelaskan kakashi kini datang ditengah-tengah mereka untuk memestikan mereka latihan dengan benar, sehingga saat dia sampai dia pura-pura terkejut saat melihat banyak pohon dan batu yang hancur akibat ulah mereka bertiga.

"wah..wah…wah….sepertinya sudah terjadi keributan, apakah ada yang ingin menjelaskan?" Tanya kakashi

"kami hanya latihan manfaat control cakra, jadi semua ini kami lakukan untuk mengetes saja serta memperaktekkan kalau manfaat yang ditulis didalam buku itu adalah benar." Ujar naruto

"baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini, mari kita pulang dan beristirahat" ujar kakashi

"ya"jawab sasuke dan sakura namun tidak untuk naruto

"kakashi sensei bisakah aku latihan sebentar lagi, aku ingin melatih sebuah fuin jadi aku tidak mau membahayakn mereka semua" ujar naruto

"baiklah, tapi kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam ya" ujar kakashi memberikan sebuah izin

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh anggota team 7 maka naruto kini tinggal sendiri dia ingin mencoba menggunakan semua kemampuan perubahan jenis cakra miliknya sehingga dia kini mulai membentuk beberapa bunshin untuk menjadi teman latih tandingnya.

Dari semua perubahan jenis cakra yang dia miliki kini dapat naruo simpulkan bahwa dia sekarang sudah dalam tahap rank B keatas semua, bahkan elemen angin dan petir miliknya sudah bisa dikategorikan rank S karena kemampuan pengrusaknya. Serta elemen ir dan api kini dalam posisi rank A karena naruto sekarang bisa seperti seorang pengendali bukan seorang pencipta. Dan elemen tanah adalah yang paling rendah diantara semuanya yaitu rank B yang walau masih bisa ditingkatkan secara berkala. Setelah latihan itu, naruto hendak pulang kerumah tazuna karena pesan dari kakashi untuk pulang sebelum makan malam, jadi dia pulang sekitar jam 17 : 30 untuk menepati janjinya. Namun dia menjadi bingung bagaimana menutupi semua lahan yang sudah hancur begini setelah dia selesai latihan karena dia sudah membuat beberapa bagian menjadi porak poranda. Jadi tanpa ambil pusing naruto langsung pulang meninggalkan lahan yang kini sudah seperti terkena angin badai dan bencana alam lainya.

Sementara itu, kini sasuke, sakura dan kakashi sedang bersiap untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga tazuna sehingga mereka mulai berfikir kemana naruto kenapa sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

"apakah naruto tidak apa-apa kita tinggal sendirian?" Tanya sakura

Sebelum kakashi menjawab pertanyaan sakura, naruto sudah membuka pintu rumah tazuna sehingga membuat semua perhatian kini tertuju kearahnya.

"kau terlalu lama dobe," ujar sasuke

"ya…secara aku kan latihan" ujar naruto santai langsung menuju kedapur untuk membersihkan diri dan langsung ikut makan malam bersama keluarga tazuna.

"bagaimana latihanmu?" Tanya kakashi

"sensei bisa melihatnya besok, aku tidak dapat merapikanya lagi jadi aku tinggalkan saja berantakan seperti itu" ujar naruto dengan melahap nasinya selesai bicara

"oh…jadi kau membuat sebuah fuin untuk menyerang, bukan untuk menyegel?" Tanya kakashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh naruto

"besok kita akan berlatih perubahan jenis cakra, jadi istirahatkan tubuh kalian agar besok bisa kembali segar." Ujar kakashi

Setelah selesai makan malam, team 7 bersama dengan keluarga tazuna kini tidur dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali, namun di desa konoha kini semua binshin naruto sedang berlatih tanpa kenal waktu sehingga saat sekitar jam 20 : 00 mereka semua menghilang karena sudah sangat lelah dan hal tersebut membuat naruto yang berada di kediam tazuna menjerit karena sakit di kepalanya sehingga membuat semua orang terbangun. Selain itu kakashi juga merasakan tekanan cakra naruto yang meningkat sesaat lalu menurun secara drastic.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada naruto? Kenapa tekanan cakranya tidak menentu seperti ini, apakah dia sedang ada masalah?' pikir kakashi

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya naruto terjaga karena akibat dari sakit dikepalanya, dan melihat semua orang kini berkumpul di hadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya. Sehingga naruto yang tidak bisa menjawab hanya tersenyum serta menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tekanan cakra naruto kembali normal dan stabil, bahkan sangat perfec dibandingkan sebelumnya dan itu dapat dirasakan oleh naruto seorang, karena kakashi tidak dapat mengetahui hal sedetil itu tanpa menggunakan sharingannya.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja naruto?" Tanya sakura

"ya aku rasa sekarang sudah tidak apa" ujar naruto

"kenapa kau menjerit seperti tadi, apakah kau sedang mengalami mimpi buruk?" Tanya sakura

"ya mungkin hanya mimpi buruk" ujar naruto

Setelah itu rumah tazuna kembali tenang karena naruto mengatakan bahwa hanya mimpi buruk, namun tanpa di ketahui oleh semua orang, kini naruto masih dalam keadaan terjaga dan mengingat kembali memori dari para bunshinnya yang berlatih menggunnakan ninjutsu yang kini sudah ia ketahui.

'terimakasih sudah bekerja dengan keras' pikir naruto untuk para bunshinnya

#skip#

Setelah malam yang panjang yang diwarnai dengan insiden berteriaknya naruto kini pagi di negri ombak cuaca sangat mendukung, dimana mereka akan latihan menggunakan ninjutsu sebagai topic utama dalam latihan hari ini.

"baiklah, kalian bertiga silahkan ambil kertas ini, lalu alirkan cakra kalian pada kertas ini sehingga kalian akan mengetahui perubahan jenis cakra yang ada pada tubuh kalian" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu, dengan cepat sakura langsung mencoba seperti apa yang telah di jelaskan oleh kakashi. Dan ketika dibuka maka kertas tersebut berubah menjadi hancur.

"sakura, kau memilik perubahan jenis cakra tanah. Dan itu sangat cocok untuk mu" ujar kakashi

"kalau aku sensei?" ujar naruto yang telah menunjukkan kertasnya yang berubah menjadi kusut dan lembab

"naruto kau memiliki jenis perubahan cakra air dan petir, dan itu adalah kedua elemen yang sangat bagus untuk di padukan" ujar kakashi

'maaf sensei aku harus berbohong dalam hal ini' pikir naruto

"dan kau sasuke?" Tanya kakashi

"milikku menjadi debu dan sebagian lagi menjadi kusut" ujar sasuke

"seperti anggota uchiha lainnya jenis perubahan dasarmu adalah api namun juga memiliki perubahan dasar petir. Nah baiklah, sensei akan mengajarkan 1 jutsu dari masing-masing perubahan jenis cakra kalian.

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah, untuk sakura perhatikan baik-baik" ujar kakashi mempraktekkannya dengan membuat segel tangan secara perlahan

"Elemen air : naga air untuk naruto" ujar kakashi menunjukkan sebuah teknik air yang dia ketahui

"elemen api : phinix api untuk sasuke" ujar kakashi juga mempraktekkan jutsu tersebut

"dan terakhir ini adalah salah satu jutsu yang terkenal di perang dunia ke 3, chidori" ujar kakashi menunjukkan sebuah teknik yang sangat dia benggakan kerena dengan jutsu inilah dia bertarung bersama gurunya melawan satu battalion pasukan iwagakura dan berhasil menghentikan perang dunia ke 3.

"nah silahkan pelajari dengan baik, karena musuh kita akan menyerang dalam hitungan hari, jadi bekerja keraslah dan cepatlah mempelajari jutsu itu" ujar kakashi

"ya/hm/hn" jawab sakura, naruto dan sasuke diikuti dengan menganggukan kepala mereka.

Setelah mendemontrasikan bagaimana menggunakan jutsu tersebut, kakashi meninggalkan ke 3 muridnya untuk latihan sedangkan dirinya kini juga latihan di daerah yang berbeda. Naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini berlatih memnghapal segel tangan terlebih dahulu lalu baru setelah itu mereka akhirnya mulai menggunakan kemampuan cakra jenis mereka untuk membuat sebuah jutsu yang guru mereka ajarkan. Latihan yang mereka lakukan sangat susah, sasuke dan sakura bahkan berulang kali mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, namun naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan letih, dia sangat bersemangat mempelajari jutsu tersebut.

"naruto apakah kau tidak lelah?" Tanya sakura

"aku masih kuat" ujar naruto

Semua orang melihat naruto latihan dengan sangat bersemangat, namun semua orang tidak mengetahui bahwa naruto sedang berusaha menggunakan cakra sedikit mungkin untuk menggunakan jutsu yang bersekala sangat besar ini, berkat cakra yinyang miliknya, naruto kini bahkan sudah bisa pada tahap paling minimal dalam penggunaan cakra untuk membuat sebah jutsu rank A, dia bahkan hanya memerlukan dia bahkan dapat menggunakan jutsu rank S hanya menggunakan cakra seper-delapan puluh dari 100% dari cakra keseluruhan, namun hal itu tidak membuat naruto puas, dia bahkan kini bertekan hanya akan memakai cakra 1% bahkan kurang dari itu hanya untuk membuat sebuah hutan seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang hokage pertama. Naruto melakukan hal ini karena dia adalah seorang anbu, dan dia tidak akan mudah mengatakan puas, bahkan untuk hal kecepatan, beban tubuh yang 100 kg kini sudah ditambah menjadi 2x lipatnya. Karena hal itulah naruto dapat bergerak dengan cepat, namun karena beban dalam tubuhnya selalu ditambah, kini pergerakan naruto selalu stabil seperi saat dia masih dalam keadaan biasa bagi semua orang.

'hey naruto, apa yang menjadikanmu sangat ingin menjadi kuat seperti ini' pikir sasuke menatap kearah naruto yang saat ini sedang latihan

"woy sasuke, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah game dengan cara kita harus menghinadari atau menyerang tepat sasaran" ujar naruto mengagetkan sasuke

"hn, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya sasuke

"baik, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, dan sakura jika kau ingin ikut juga boleh" ujar naruto

Naruto langsung menjauh kearah yang berbeda dari kedua orang temannya itu, dan langsung mengeluarkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkannya dari dalam sebuah fuin sehingga benang kawat, kunai, shuriken bahkan kertas peledak kini sudah di keluarkan oleh naruto dan langsung dipasang ke semua tempat yang akan mereka lalui. Dan untuk target sasaran, naruto membuat beberapa sasaran yang di letakkan diarah yang berbeda dan tersembunya, namun harus di serang hanya dalam sekali loncatan.

"baiklah, peraturannya hanya satu tidak ada asuransi dan game ini tidak memiliki hadiah. Tapi keuntungan yang kita dapat ada banyak, seflex, stamina, akurasi dan lain-lain" ujar naruto

"sekarang siapa yang ingin menggunakan jalurku?" Tanya naruto

"jadi, kami juga harus membuat jalur untuk mu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membuatnya dulu" ujar sasuke yang diikuti oleh sakura untuk membuat jebakan rute untuk dilewati oleh rekannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya naruto, sasuke dan sakura berkumpul di garis start untuk memulai perlombaan.

Game yang diusulkan oleh naruto akhirnya di mulai, dan dalam pertandingan itu di semua jalur selalu ada ledakan bahkan kunai dan shuriken beterbangan entah dari mana, naruto, sasuke dan sakura yang tidak mengetahui dimana letak temannya memasng serangan atau jebakan akhirnya mendapatkan beberapa luka gores serta baju yang mereka pakai saat ini sudah compang camping tidak karuan, bahkan sakura barus bersusah payah menutupi tubuhnya yang terlihat karena baju yang dia gunakan robek akibat serangan kunai dan shuriken dari jebakan yang sasuke buat, sedangkan naruto dan sasuke kini sudah gosong semua karena akibat ledakan bahkan naruto memiliki sebuah luka di dahinya sehingga ikat kepalanya bahkan harus di bawa menggunakan tangan saat keluar dari tempat jalur yang sakura buat.

Sementara itu, kakashi yang berlatih cukup jauh dari tempat latihan para muritnya kini sangat terkejut karena terjadi banyak sekali ledakan di sana sehingga dengan terburu-buru dia mengawasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah dekat dengan semua anak didiknya dia hendak mendekat dan bertanya, namun dia urungkan niat tersebut karena ke 3 anak didiknya tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Walau dia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah beberapa saat mengambil nafas sasuke dan sakura ingin segera pulang, namun tidak untuk naruto dia akan tinggal lebih lama lagi untuk mandi di danau yang ada di dekat tempat mereka latihan. Sebenarnya sasuke dan sakura berniat untuk bergabung, namun karena mereka tidak mmbawa pakaian ganti akhirnya mereka meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

"baiklah naruto kami pulang duluan ya" ujar sakura melambaikan tangan

"ya…nanti aku akan menyusul" ujar naruto langsung menceburkan diri kedalam danau

Sementara sasuke dan sakura kini berjalan beriringan berdua menuju kearah rumah tazuna,

"sasuke-kun seru ya bermain seperti ini" ujar sakura

"hn,…ini seperti latihan para anbu saja, karena seflek dan juga akurasi adalah sebuah keahlian yang harus dimiliki oleh shinobi tingkat atas. Jadi jika naruto yang mengusulkan mengajak bermain game ini, maka naruto sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain naruto…"

"dia mungkin sangat kuat" ujar sakura

"bukan,…dia adalah seorang anbu, namun diumur yang sekarang dia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang anbu. Tapi kemungkinan dia akan menjadi anbu saat dewasa adalah 99%" ujar sasuke

Dari mana sasuke-kun tau ini latihan yang sering dilakukan oleh seorang anbu?" Tanya sakura

"itachi adalah orang yang sering menggunakan latihan seperti ini, dan aku rasa manfaat dari latihan ini sangat besar" ujar sasuke

Karena terlalu asik berbincang-bincang akhirnya mereka tanpa sadar sudah sampai kerumah tazuna dan langsung membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian yang mereka bawa. Sementara naruto yang ditinggalkan kini sudah selesai mandi dan kini dia sedang duduk termenung menatap birunya langit seingga kesejukan pohon membuat matanya mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur dalam hutan yang sangat lebat ini ( tadinya).

Dalam tidurnya naruto, waktu berlalu dengan cepat sehingga saat dia terbangun hari sudah akan sore. Namun dia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang mencari sesuatu disana sehingga dia tergeraak untuk membantu orang tersebut.

"maaf nona, apa yang anda lakukan disini" ujar naruto

"haku, anda bisa memanggilku haku. Aku sedang mencari tanaman obat disekitar sini, tapi kelihatannya sudah banyak yang hangus terbakar dan terinjak" ujar haku

"ohh…maaf, ini adalah tempat kami latihan barusan, jadi sebagai permohonan maaf aku akan membantumu, oh..ya aku adalah naruto" ujar naruto

"terima kasih, maaf merepotkan" ujar haku

Akhirnya naruto membantu haku mencari tanaman obat tersebut, mereka berbincang-bincang sehingga naruto mengetahui bahwa obat tersebut untuk ayahnya yang sedang sakit selain itu juga naruto tau bbahwa haku adalah hunter nin yang menyelamatkan zabuza tempo hari, begitupun haku yang mengetahui naruto adalah musuh yang berhasil menyudutkan zabuza. Namun karena posisi mereka sedang dalam pertarungan maka naruto dan haku hanya bebicara biasa saja bakan tidak terlihat kecanggugang sama sekali. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya haku sudah selesai mencari obat untuk ayahnya sehingga naruto langsung berpamitan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan haku sendirian.

Setelah sampai di kediaman tazuna, naruto sudah ditunggu oleh kakashi dan yang lainnya untuk makan bersama.

"kau terlalu lama dobe," ujar sasuke

"bagaimana bisa kau selalu membuat kami menunggu?" Tanya sakura

"hahaha…..maaf..maaf…aku terlalu asik mandi karena airnya sangat enak dan segar" ujar naruto

"nah naruto-kun duduklah dan mari makan" ujar anak dari tazuna dan disana juga ada seorang anak yang merupakan cucu dari tazuna yang bernama inari. Namun melihat tatapan inari naruto sudah tau bahwa inari sudah hilang harapan dalam membuat jembatan ini dan naruto tidak mengetahui sebabnya sama sekali.

"kalian semua kan mati oleh gotou, dia itu sangat licik dan memiliki shinobi yang kuat, jadi anak-anak seperti kalian ini tidak akan bisa bertahan untuk menghadapinya" celetuk inari

?

"dan sebaiknya kalian semua pulang, karena kalian tidak mungkin akan mengalahkan gotou" ujar inari lagi

"he….seorang bocah ingusan seperti dirimu mana mengerti tentang kekuatan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga, jadi kau hanya perlu diam saja" ujar naruto sinis

"kau,….jangan sok kuat, bahkan dia saja tidak mampu untuk melawan anak buah gotou, apalagi kau yang masih anak-anak. Jangan menjadi sok pahlawan" ujar inari

"kau tidak mempercayai seorang pahlawan?" Tanya naruto

"tidak, karena seorang pahlawan akan mati dengan cepat" ujar inari

"dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau beruntung memiliki dan mengetahui siapa orang tua mu. Dan lihat aku, ayah aku bahkan tidak mengetahuinya, begitupun ibu apalagi seorang kakek. Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang namanya kasih sayang dari keluarga, juga tidak pernah tau apa yang sering kalian katakana cinta keluarga, jadi bersyukurlah kau memiliki keluarga yang sangat sayang pada mu. Dan tentang menjadi seorang pahlawan itu tidak ada, itu adalah tanggapan yang salah jadi akan aku buktikan bahwa pahlawan itu ada" ujar naruto meninggalkan meja makannya dan keluar dari kediaman tazuna

"maaf, ….dia adalah orang yang tidak memiliki keluarga, sepanjang hidupnya dari dia bayi hingga dia dewasa sekarang dia tidak mengenal yang namanya kasih sayang kedua orang tua, karena itu jika menyinggung tentang orang tua yang dijelekkan dia akan sangat marah. Selain itu dia juga tidak kenal menyerah tidak seperti mu yang selalu dikelilingi kasih sayang, dia harus berusaha mendapatkan kasih sayang itu. semua penduduk desa menjauhinya karena beberapa hal yang tidak dia ketahui, namun kini semua penduduk konoha mulai mengakui keberadaannya sehingga dia berusaha dengan keras untuk menjadi shinobi yang baik" ujar kakashi

Naruto yang keluar dari kediaman tazuna kini berlari menuju kesebuah hutan karena ingin melepaskan kemarahanya tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Sesampainya di sana naruto langsung menatap sebuah pohon dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam sehingga dalam sekejap pohon tersebut menjadi kering dan tak terdapat cairan sedikitpun disana.

Elemen penghangus : tatapan penebus dosa

Itulah sebuah jutsu yang dapat naruto ciptakan dari mangekyou sharingan yang dia dapatkan dari darah madara uchiha. dan kini sudah terbukti bahwa dia bisa menggunakan elemen penghangus dengan menggunakan mata ini. Setelah beberapa saat dia akhirnya menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga dia kini menggunakan mata biru langitnya kembali.

Dalam kesendirian naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui zabuza untuk berdiskusi tentang pembangunan jembatan yang akan dilakukan oleh tazuna, naruto sebagai team elit anbu mengetahui bahwa zabuza adalah salah satu pemimpin kelompok pemberontakan di kirigakure, karena kekurangan dana mereka akhirnya menjadi shinobi bayaran untuk mengumpulakan dana agar perang bisa mereka menangkan.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 06

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Dalam kesendirian naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui zabuza untuk berdiskusi tentang pembangunan jembatan yang akan dilakukan oleh tazuna, naruto sebagai team elit anbu mengetahui bahwa zabuza adalah salah satu pemimpin kelompok pemberontakan di kirigakure, karena kekurangan dana mereka akhirnya menjadi shinobi bayaran untuk mengumpulakan dana agar perang bisa mereka menangkan. Dan akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk membantu perang mereka dan yang menjadi jaminan nya adalah mereka tidak akan mengganggu misi team 7 di negri ombak.

#kirigakure#

Ditengah pasukan yang beranggotakan lebih dari 500 orang naruto kini datang dengan topeng menghiasi wajahnya sehingga yang mereka tau hanyalah rambut nya yang berwarna kuning.

"mai-san, aku membawa seorang anak yang akan membantu kita dalam menghadapi mizukage ke 4" ujar zabuza yang didampingi haku

"apakah kau yakin, dia hanya seorang anak-anak, iya kan" ujar mei

"tapi kemampuannya dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini, dia adalah seorang ahli fuinjutsu. selain itu juga dia adalah pengguna kekkai genkai seperti anda dan beberapa kekkai genkai lainnya" ujar zabuza

"apakah kau tidak berbohong?" Tanya mei kurang yakin yang dibalas angukan kepala dari zabuza

"berapa jumlah musuh?" Tanya naruto tiba-tiba

Lebih dari 10.000 orang" jawab mei

"kapan kau akan menyerang?" Tanya naruto lagi

"siapa kau bertanya seperti itu, kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu?" ujar mei

"kau melihat sebuah topeng yang aku pakai, ini adalah namaku sekarang. Jadi kapan kau akan menyerang?" Tanya naruto lagi

"jadi katsune-san, kami akan menyerang besok dengan kekuatan penuh kami" ujar mei

"bagaimana denah kirigakure saat ini aku ingin melihatnya" pinta naruto

Asisten mei yang bernama coujuro langsung memberikan peta desa kirigakure kepada naruto.

"aku akan menyerang lebih dulu untuk menghancurkan mereka dengan ledakan di semua penjuru desa itu, agar perhatian mereka dapat teralihkan pada ledakana sehingga kalian bisa menyerangnya tanpa ragu" ujar naruto

"tapi kami berencana menyerang melaui depan" ujar coujuro

"tidak, jika 500 orang ini menyerbu dari depan maka kalian akan menghantarkan nyawa saja, tapi jika kalian menyerang secara team, mungkin ini akan menjadi kemenangan buat kita" ujar naruto

"jenis fuin apa yang ingin kau buat disana?" Tanya mei

"ambillah fuin ini, dan aku akan membuat sebuah fuin pasangan dari yang kau pegang lalu keluarkan jutsu pada fuin itu." ujar naruto

Seorang dengan elemen air menyerang fuin yang tadi di pegang oleh mei, sehingga jutsu tersebut kini malah keluar dari sebuah fuin yang baru dibuat oleh naruto.

"ini adalh fuin ruang, jadi sebaiknya kalian menggunakanya secara hati-hati. Dan jangan lupa aku akan mengambilnya kembali esok saat sudah selesai" ujar naruto

#skip#

Akhirnya perang antar saudara di desa kirigakure pecah, pasukan pemberontak melawan pasukan mizukage yang memiliki jumlah jauh dari banyak dibandingkan pasukan pemberontak, namun karena sebuah fuin yang naruto pasang di semua penjuru desa dengan kecepatan dan kekuatannya naruto berhasil membawa semua pasukan pemberontak masuk kedalam kawasana desa dan hendak menyerang kearah bangunan mizukage untuk mencari keberadaan yagura yang merupakan mizukage ke 4.

Sementara yagura menatap dengan tatapan tak peduli saat desanya hancur oleh serangan pemberontak bahkan dia mulai mengeluarkan cakra berwarna merah untuk menyerang pasukan pemberontak. Pertarungan antar pemimpin dari kedua kubu kini sudah saling hadap dan siap untuk menyerang lawan mereka. namun perbedaan yang sangat besar terjadi di pertarungan itu, dimana yagura lebih unggul dalam segala hal sehingga melihat hal itu zabuza dan haku ikut membantu namun akhirnya mereka berdua tewas ditangan yagura. Sedangkan naruto yang melihat hal itu terjadi langsung ikut menyerang yagura agar mei bisa diselamatkan.

"mei-san serahkan yagura padaku" ujar naruto berdiri di depan mei

Dengan cepat mei langsung membawa kedua mayat haku dan zabuza dengan bantuan para pasukannya untuk dibawa ke tenda mereka. setelah selepas kepergian dari mei, naruto langsung maju menyerang kearah yagura tanpa ragu.

'sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan seseorang yang masih hidup dengan jalannya, apa mungkin seseorang sudah memanipulasinya' pikir naruto saat berlari meuju yagura

Elemen es : cermin kematian

Lalu muncullah banyak cermin di sekitar pertarungan sehingga membuat yagura bigung dari mana naruto akan menyerang, naruto dengan pedang di kedua tangannya kini mulai berpindah posisi dari cermin satu ke yang lainnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat yagura mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Sehingga yagura dengan emosi yang meledak langsung bertranformaasi menjadi seekor sanbi sehingga jarak serangan yang dia lancarkan menjadi semakin luas bahkan tidak pandang dia teman atau musuh, yang dia lakukan hanya menghacurkan apa yang ada di dekatnya. Melihat hal itu narut tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menghentikan sebuah pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh sanbi

Elemen kayu : lilitan hutan

Lalu muncullah banyak akar dari dalam tanah menyerang kearah sanbi ingin bergerak sehingga semua alat gerak sanbi kini terikat dengan sempurna oleh semua akar kayu tersebut, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi niat sanbi untuk menyerang karena dari jauh naruto melihat sebuah bola cakra yang berukuran sangan besar dengan berat cakra yang sangat kuat dan stabil sehingga membuat naruto yakin akan jutsu tersebut akan membuat kerusakan yang besar.

Namun, sebelum bola itu di luncurkan. Dengan tiba-tiba sanbi hilang bersama dengan naruto yang melakukan sebuah jutsu tersebut dan memindahkan sanbi serta bola cakra yang penuh dengan cakra itu menuju kesebuah danau yang luas dan saat mereka tiba

Biju dama/…..sanbi berteriak dengan sangat kencang sehingga terdengar oleh naruto yang mendarat cukup jauh dari sanbi.

Melihat sebuah bola cakra mengarah kearah nya, naruto dengan cepat membaut sebuah fuin dan secara perlahan bola cakra itu kini mulai terserap oleh fuin yang naruto buat lalu dengan tiba-tiba bola tersebut kini jatuh diatas tubuh sanbi yang berdiri diatas air.

KKKBBHOOOMMMM….

Sebuah ledakan kini terjadi diatas danau itu, sehingga membuat sebuah gelaombang yang sangat dahsyat akibat dari jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh sanbi tersebut. Sementara sanbi yang terkena jutsu itu kini sudah kembali menjadi yagura yang kini sudah tewas di tempat akibat bijudama yang diciptakanya sendiri, namun dengan tiba-tiba, cakra sanbi keluar dan masuk kedalam air danau yang sangat dalam sehingga naruto tidak bisa menyeger sanbi dengan aman di tangan nya.

Setelah memenangkan pertempuran para pasukan pemberontak kini menobatkan mei sebagai mizukage ke 5 mereka sehingga kini desa kiri hendak memulai kehidupan baru, sementara naruto kini hanya menatap makam haku dan zabuza yang kini di simboli dengan tertancapnya pedang kubikiribocho di makam zabuza.

"katsune-san, bisakah anda beristirahat sejenak di desa kami ini, ya walaupun mungkin tidak ada tempat yang nyaman" ujar coujuro memberikan tawaran pada naruto

"maaf aku masih ada urusan, jadi aku akan pergi sekarang ujarnya menghilang dengan shunshin petir yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh coujuro.

'sebuah shunshin khusus yang tercipta dari petir, dia sungguh hebat padahal dia masih sangat muda tidak bukan muda namun masih anak-anak tapi tekanan cakranya sudah sebanding dengan nona mizukage' pikir coujuro melihat kekosongan di depannya dimana naruto sebelumnya berdiri

Sementar itu, di team 7 naruto meninggalkan sang chibunshin untuk menggantikan dirinya sebagai anggota team 7, namun hal itu tidak dapat menipu penglihatan seorang hatake kakashi sehingga setelah 1 hari naruto tidak pulang akhirnya kakashi menanyainya dengan tegas sehingga mau tidak mau naruto akhirnya berbohong lagi dengan kakashi, walau hal itu mungkin sudah diketahui oleh kakashi itu sendiri.

Naruto dan team 7 akhirnya berkumpul kembali di kediaman tazuna. Karena besok mereka akan menjaga pembangunan jembatan yang akan dilakukan oleh penduduk desa ombak. Namun naruto sendiri dapat bersantai karena dia mengetahui bahwa zabuza tidak akan datang untuk menghentikan mereka besok. Akan tetapi, dilain pihak tanpa sepengetahuan naruto gotou ternyata telah menyewa shinobi bayaran juga yang termasuk dalam 7 pemegang pedang, yaitu nuibari dan kabutowari.

#skip#

Seminggu telah berlalu, akhirnya team 7 kini hendak mengawal pembangunan jembatan yang akan dilakukan oleh tazuna dan kawan-kawan. Naruto yang merasa bahwa tidak akan ada yang menghalangi akhirnya bangun kesiangan sedangkan teman satu team nya sudah berangkat ke tempat pembangunan hingga meninggalkan dia seorang diri yang masih tidur di kasur miliknya.

"waah….mereka meninggalkanku sendirian" ujar naruto yang kini terbangun dari tidurnya dan turun kebawah untuk melihat keadaan rumah ini

"oh..naruto-kun sudah bangun, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" ujar putri dari tazuna itu

Naruto makan dengan lahap karena sekarang sudah lebih dari jam 9, makanya dia bergegas untuk menyusul semua teman teamnya,namun

Tokkk…tokkk,,,,tok…. Suara pintu diketuk dengan tukup kencang sehingga membuat naruto berfikir yang buruk tentang orang yang ada diluar sehingga dia menyuruh putri tazuna itu untuk tetap di dalam kamarnya.

"cepat buka pintunya, atau aku dobrak" ujar seseorang dari luar

…. Dengan perlahan naruto membuka pintu tersebut, namun yang dia dapati bukanlah sapaan sopan namun sebuah tebasan pedang yang ia terima. Namun karena kemampuan yang sudah diasah dengan keras naruto dengan tubuh 7 tahunnya kini sudah mampu menghindari serangan dadakan seperti ini.

"maaf,…kenapa anda menyerang ku?" Tanya naruto

"sebaiknya kau jangan melawan dan ikut kami sebagai Sandra" ujar seseorang yang memiliki bekas luka di pipinya

Mendengar mereka mengatakan Sandra naruto langsung berlari menyerang mereka sehingga kedua orang tersebuat kini sudah berada di halaman rumah untuk menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh naruto.

"sepertinya kau ingin cepat mati bocah, baiklah akan kami kabulkan keinginanmu" ujar seseorang yang memiliki bekas luka tadi langsung hendak menyerang naruto bersama teman nya, namun pergeraakan mereka kini sudah ditahan oleh lilitan kayu yang mereka tidak mengetahui dari mana asalnya.

Elemen kayu : lilitan hutan

Itulah yang digumamkan naruto saat kedua penjahat itu bingung dari mana asal dari lilitan kayu tersebut.

"kalian berdua adalah seseorang yang licik, jadi sebaiknya kalian harus dihabisi dengan cepat" ujar naruto

"percuma saja kau menghabisi kami disini, sedangkan di jembatan gotou sudah menyiapkan 2 shinobi sewaan dan ratusan pembunuh bayaran" ujar seseorang dari mereka

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Dari udara yang hangat kini berubah menjadi dingin lalu munculah beberapa salu pada awalnya namun semakin lama semakin banyak sehingga suhu di sekitar target kini -10000 sehingga membuat seluruh darah yang ada ditubuh kedua orang tersebut menjadi beku dalam beberapa menit, bahkan naruto membuat mereka mati dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan yaitu tubuh beku. Putri tazuna yang melihat hal itu kini hanya ketakutan ketika naruto hanya diam dan dengan tiba-tiba kedua lawannya menjadi petung, bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"maaf,…tapi aku harus menyusul semua temanku, aku akan meninggalkan beberapa chibunshin disini kalau-kalau masih ada orang yang akan menyerang kamu dan inari" ujar naruto membuat chibunshin lalu pergi menyeusul team nya yang sudah pergi duluan.

Sementara itu, kini team 7 sedang berhadapan dengan 2 orang pemegang pedang dari kirigakure kushimaru sang pemegang nuibari dan jinin akebina sang pemegang kabutowari.

"jinin,…tidak ku sangka kita akan menghadapi si sharingan kakashi" ujar kushimaru

"apa kau takut, jika kau takut maka kau hanya perlu menghadapi bocah-bocah itu. dan kakashi serahkan pada ku" ujar jinin

Sementara kakashi kini sangat bingung bagaimana dia bisa bertarung melawan pengguna pedang dari kiri ini sambil melindungi tazuna dan juga anggotanya. Namun jinin dan kushimaru tidak membiarkan kakashi berfiir lama, mereka berdua langsung menyerang dengan senjata mereka masing-masing sehingga kakashi mau tidak mau harus bersiap untuk hal yang paling buruk. Pertarungan menggunakan senjata sangat memberatkan kakashi, karena dia hanya memiliki kunai dan shuriken sedangkan sanglawan memiliki senjata yang lebih besar dan berbahaya.

Kakashi masih bisa bertahan dengan susah payah dari serangan nuibari dan kabutowari, namun luka tidak dapat dihindari karena kedua senjata itu terlalu tangguh untuk sebuah kunai milik kakashi.

"terima ini shinobi konoha" ujar kushimaru melemparkan pedangnya yang sudah terikat dengan tali baja kearah kakashi dan semua anak didiknya

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Sebuah jutsu pertahanan di lakukan oleh kakashi namun dari belakang mereka jinin kini bersiap menebas tazuna dengan kapak yang ada di tangannya.

Elemen tanah : perisai tanah

Sakura dengan cepat membat pertahanan untuk melindungi tazuna sehingga tazuna dapat diselamatkan dari tebasan kapak jinin. Melihat serangan mereka berdua gagal, jinin dan kushimaru akhirnya membuat kakashi berpisah dari teamnya agar mereka mudah mengalahkan para genin tersebut.

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen air : naga air

Kedua jutsu yang diciptakan oleh kakashi dan juga kushimaru kini sudah tercipta dan siap menyerang ke lawan masing-masing. Sehingga dengan cepat kedua naga itu bertubrukan menghasilkan tetesan air di sekitar mereka memanfaat kan hal itu kakashi langsung mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya

Elemen petir : raikiri

Sebuah petir tercipta dengan kilatan yang sangat banyak sehingga membuat air sebagai perantaranya membuat sang pengguna nui bari tersebuat tersengat walau tidak mengalami luka yang serius namun cukup untuk membuatnya mundur sedikit menjauh dari kakashi, akan tetapi disaat kakashi melawan kushimaru, jinin kini sedang melancarkan serangannya pada sasuke dan sakura, namun kedua genin itu bekerja sama dengan cukup baik sehingga mereka masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun, kakashi tidak dapat membantu mereka saat ini karena kushimaru selalu menghalangi jalannya untuk menolong anak didiknya itu.

"terima ini bocah" ujar jinin mengibaskan kapaknya kearah sasuke namun dapat ditahan sasuke dengan shuriken tipe angin di tangan kanan nya, namun tanpa sasuke duga, palu yang ada di tangan kiri jinin kini bersiap memukul kapak yang kini sedang ditahan oleh sasuke dan saat hal itu terjadi, shuriken tipe angin milik sasuke kini patah dan kapak yang tadinya berhasil ditahan meluncur kearah sasuke dangan sangat cepat namun berkat sharingan miliknya sasuke bisa mengurangi luka yang berbahaya akibat dari kapak itu dan hanya mendapatkan luka gores dari ujung kapak itu.

"kau beruntung bisa selamat dari kapak ku ini" ujar jinin

Elemen api : phinix api

Dengan cepat sasuke membuat sebuah segel tangan dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken dan dibalut sengan api yang sudah disiapkan olehnya tadi sehingga tampaklah beberapa bentuk burung yang kini menyerang kearah jinin, namun tidak ingin terluka jinin akhirnya membuat sebuah jutsu

Elemen air : peluru air

Semua serangan sasuke kini bisa ditangkis oleh jinin bahkan serangan jinin berhasil dilancarkan untuk menyerang sasuke dan sakura. Karena sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkan sakura yang terlambat reflek sehingga dia menjadikan tubuhnya tameng untuk sakura dan tazuna. Namun

Elemen air : kubah air

Sebuah jutsu kini melindungi mereka bertiga yang ada disana, sedangkan sasuke sekarang bisa bernafas lega karena bisa selamat dari serangan tersebut.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ujar naruto berada dibelakang mereka bertiga

"kau terlambat lagi dobe" ujar sasuke

"kau ini bisakah kau berterima kasih pada ku, barang sedikit" ujar naruto

"sakura, kau lindungi tazuna. Orang ini biar aku dan naruto yang menghajarnya" ujar sasuke

Dengan blok di arah naruto dan sasuke, kini mereka berdua sudah siap dengan rencana yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui masing-masing, namun karena mereka sudah latihan kerja sama maka mereka akan melakukan hal itu disini.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah pedang ditangan musuhnya akhirnya menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi pengguna pedang yang dia hadapi.

"kabutowari….kenapa misi kita keluar desa selalu diwarnai dengan orang yang memiliki status pemegang pedang dari kiri?" ujar naruto merajuk

"entahlah,sepertinya ini akan menjadi misi kita yang paling seru dobe" ujar naruto mengeluarkan sebuah shuriken tipe angin kembali

"kau masih menggunakan itu untuk melawan dia, sebaiknya kau menggunakan ini dengan cakra petirmu agar lebih kuat" ujar naruto melemparkan sebuah katana yang memiliki sebuah panjang yang biasa

"apa bedanya jika menggunakan shuriken?" Tanya sasuke

" karena aku juga akan menggunakan senjata rahasia ku" ujar naruto membuka sebuah fuin dan kemudian munculah pedang dari dalam tangan naruto

'mirip seperti samehada, namun bukan samehada' pikir jinin

"perkenalkan, samekibabocho. Ini adalah senjata rahasia ku" ujar naruto langsung menyerang kearah jinin. Sasuke mengikuti naruto dari belakang sebagai penyerang pendukung untuk naruto. Melihat hal itu, jinin pun tak tinggal diam, dia membuat kedua tangannya mengayunkan palu dan kapak tersebut menandakan dia siap menerima serangan dari naruto dan sasuke

Trinkkk….pedang milik naruto kini ditangis oleh jinin dengan kapaknya sedangkan palu di tangan kirinya hendak memukul naruto, namun sasuke langsung menyerang jinin sehingga jinin mengurungkan niatnya menyerang naruto dan memilih menghindar dari serangan sasuke namun tanpa disadarinya sebuah luka kini sudah tercipta di pipinya.

"elemen petir, ternyata kau memperpanjang jangkauan pedangmu pantas saja aku mendapatkan luka" ujar jinin

"ternyata dia bisa menyadarinya dobe" ujar sasuke

"dasar teme, tentu saja dia menyadarinya dia adalah shinobi kelas tinggi tidak mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya" ujar naruto

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya sasuke

"impropisasi" ujar naruto menyerang kearah jinin dengan pedangnya yang siap ditebaskan kearah lawannya tersebut

Elemen petir : 100 senbou

Ratusan jarum yang tercipta dari petir kini menyerang kearah jinin yang sedang berlari menuju kearah naruto namun dapat dihindarinya dengan sangat mudah dengan melompat keatas namun itulah yang diharapkan oleh sasuke dengan pedang ditangannya dia melakukan dual senjata diudar bersama dengan jinin sehingga karena kurang pengalaman akhirnya sasuke berhasil terkena sebuah tendangan dari jinin yang membuat dia terpental, namun berhasil di tangkap oleh naruto.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya naruto

"kenapa kau tidak membantuku?" ujar sasuke

"aku kira kau ingin dual dengan nya" ujar naruto santai

"hey kalian berdua, bisakah lebih serius sedikit" teriak sakura dari belakang

"nah,….sepertinya kita harus serius" ujar naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan dengan hanya sebelah tangan yang membuat sasuke terkejut.

Chidori

Sasuke dan naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang sama, sedangkan naruto kini bersiap menjadi pendukung sasuke dari belakang. Dan lagi-lagi naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu dari sebelah tangan miliknya.

Elemen air : pusaran air

Sasuke menyerang jinin dengan diiringi ombak yang diciptakan oleh naruto sehingga jinin mulai mempersiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk menghindar namun dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena kakainya sudah terikat oleh gumpalan tanah

Elemen tanah : cengkraman tanah

Sakura dari belakang juga membantu menahan jinin sehingga membuat jinin yang tadinya bisa menghindar kini tidak bisa bergerak sehingga dia hanya bisa menyilangkan kedua senjatanya untuk menahan serangan dari naruto dan sasuke. Sasuke yang hendak menyerangnya kemudian melompat dengan sangat tinggi sehingga jutsu air milik naruto kini mengenai jinin sehingga jinin terdorong cukup jauh dan sasuke langsung melancarkan serangan chidori miliknya namun ditangkis dengan palu dan kapak milik jinin sehingga jinin tidak terluka sama sekali. Namun

Elemen badai : meriam laser

Naruto mengabungkan elemen air dan petir miliknya sehingga tercipta sebuah jutsu baru dan menyerang lurus kearah sasuke dan jinin, namun sat hendak mengenai sasuke naruto membuat lasernya menjadi beberapa cabang sehingga sasuke sama sekali tidak terkena dan langsung mengenai jinin dengan telak setelah melewati pertahan dari dari jinin sehingga jinin kini sebuah ledakan terjadi di hadapan sasuke. Karena sharingan lah dia bisa menghindari ledakan itu.

"satu tumbang" ujar naruto

"kau hebat dobe. Tapi bisakah menunggu saat aku sudah pergi?" Tanya sasuke

"maaf akan aku usahakan" ujar naruto

Akhirnya kini yang tersisah hanyalah kushimaru yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan kakashi. Namun naruto dan teman-temannya tidak berniat mengganggu pertarungan itu, karena kakashi sangat unggul dalam menggunakan teknik dan lainnya sehingga dapat dipastikan kakashilah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya kakashi menemui naruto, sasuke, sakura dan tazuna yang kini sedang beristirahat. Karena dia telah membunuh kushimaru dengan menggunakan chidori hingga tubuh dari pengguna nuibari tersebut berlubang hingga tembus kebelakang tubuhnya.

"kau kelewatan sensei" ujar naruto

"aku masih bisa dikenali wajahnya, sedangkan kalian bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa mengenali wajah itu" ujar kakashi melihat mayat jinin yang melepuh karena serangan laser yang naruto lakukan

"kakashi sensei, bukankah jenis perubahan cakra hanya ada 5, kenapa naruto bisa melakukan jutsu yang tidak termasuk kedalam 5 jenis tersebut?" Tanya sakura

"nanti saat di desa akan aku jelaskan, sebaiknya kita bersiap sepertinya masih ada musuh yang menunggu kita" ujar kakashi

Di ujung jembatan, kini gotou dan ratusan pembunuh bayaran sedang berbaris siap menyerang para pembuat jembatan, namun hal itu belum mereka lakukan karena belum ada perintah dari gotou.

"sepertinya mereka berdua juga sama seperti zabuza, tidak bisa diandalkan" ujar gotou

"jadi orang kerdil itu yang namanya gotou" ujar naruto menunjuk gotou

"dasar bocah tengik, kalian semua serang mereka" ujar gotou

"sebaiknya kau serrahkan meraka pada kami sensei" ujar naruto yang diikuti oleh kedua rekannya

"ya, untuk melawan mereka, tidak perlu sensei turun tangan" ujar sakura

"hn..ayo lakukan" ujar sasuke berlari menjadi pemimpin di team 7 sekarang

Naruto yang sudah menyimpan pedangnya kembali kini mulai menyerang dengan tangan kosong dan mengambil semua senjata yang dijatuhkan musuhnya, begitupun sasuke yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan naruto, namun tidak untuk sakura yang hanya mengandalkan sebuah pengendalian cakra yang hebat sehingga dalam sekali pukul dia bahkan bisa menghabis 4 orang sekaligus. Sementara kakashi yang beristirahat dengan tazuna kini hanya menonton saja dengan santai.

"tak kusangka mereka lebih kuat dari perkiraan ku" ujar tazuna

"bahkan aku saja terkejut mereka bisa sekuat ini" ujar kakashi menjawab perkataan tazuna sambial melihat semua anak didiknya membantai para pasukan yang dibayar oleh gotou.

Sementara itu, naruto, sasuke dan sakura selalu menghabisi semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya setiap mereka bertiga hendak berjalan menuju gotou. Bahkan naruto tidak segan-segan membunuh orang tersebut sedang elemen petir yang digabungkan dengan senjatanya sehingga membuat beberapa orang tewas dalam sekajap begitupun sasuke, dia tidak segan-segan menghabisi mereka semua dengan jutsu elemen api miliknya, sedangkan sakura sangat asik memukul semua musuhnya bahkan dia terlihat berdansa saat memukuli semua orang hingga mereka yang terkena tewas ditempat.

Dalam 5 menit, ratusan pasukan gotou kini sudah menjadi tumpukan mayat yang diakibatkan oleh 3 bocak yang kini sedang penuh dengan darah, bukan darah mereka melainkan darah dari pasukan bayaran gotou. Sementara gotou kini sudah bersujut untuk memohon ampunan pada ke 3 anak tersebut.

"tolong, maaf kan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi" ujar gotou

"aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberikan semua hartamu pada pembangunan jembatan ini" ujar sakura

Dengan cepat gotou langsung membuat cek yang berisikan uang dengan jumlah yang besar sehingga membuat semua rakyat merasa tertolong untuk dana pembangunan jembatan ini kelak.

"ini kau bisa mengambilnya di bank nantinya" ujar gotou

Setelah itu, sasuke dan sakura pergi meninggalkan gotou setelah membawa cek yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh gotou untuk para penduduk. Namun naruto masih disana dengan pedang ditangannya.

Crashhh…sebuah tebasan pedang langsung membuat kepala gotou lepas dari tempatnya sehingga membuat tidak hanya sasuke dan sakura melainkan semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"sakura memang sudah memaafkan mu, tapi aku tidak" ujar naruto setelah kepala itu menggelinding di bangunan jembatan yang belum selasai itu.

"kau kelewatan dobe" ujar sasuke lepas dari terkejutnya

Naruto melemparkan pedang yang ia pegang semabarangan sehingga kini dia menceburkan diri kealiran sungai yang ada dibawah untuk membersihkan diri.

"maaf semuanya, dia terkadang sedikt isentrik" ujar kakashi

Semua penduduk sangat ngeri saat naruto menebas kepala gotou, namun mereka juga senang jika gotou kini sudah tewas. Sehingga desa mereka akan aman dari gotou untuk selama-lamanya.

"sensei aku akan menyusul naruto, bau darah sangat tidak enak" ujar sasuke kini juga menceburkan diri dari atas jembatan menuju aliran air yang ada dibawah mereka.

Setelah pertempuran yang sangat panjang, akhirnya team 7 kini bersiap kembali ke desa konoha setelah lebih dari setengah bulan mereka mengawasi serta membantu membangun jembatan itu sehingga kini saatnya mereka pergi pulang kedesa mereka.

"baiklah tazuna-san, kami akan pulang sekarang karena misi kami disini sudah selesai" ujar kakahi

"ya terima kasih banyak karena sudah sudi membantu kami" ujar tazuna

Akhirnya team 7 kini berjalan dengan santai pulang menuju kedesa mereka yaitu desa konoha. Sementara itu jembatan yang kini sudah selesai dibangun kini diberinama jembatan besar naruto sehingga dengan mengingat nama jembatan ini, mereka akan mengingat bahawa musuh pembangunan jembatan ini telah tewasdibunuh oleh seorang anak bernama naruto dan itu akan selalu ada di ingatan mereka.

Sementara itu, diperjalanan pulang, sasuke dan sakura sangat heran karena naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat lesu bahkan staminanya bisa dikatakan tidak mengalami penurunan.

"naruto, kau bisa sangat santai setelah pertarungan yang sangat hebat beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kau bahkan masih bisa dengan semangat membantu pembangunan jembatan itu. sebenarnya berapa banyak staminamu?" Tanya sakura

"hehehehe…..kau bisa saja sakura, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku rasa benar saja" ujar naruto

"he…tidak mungkin hanya begitu" ujar sasuke

"aku menggunakan fuin untuk membuat gravity seal untuk menambah berat badan agar bisa menambah tingkat staminaku" ujar naruto membuak jeketnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah fuin di dadanya

Semua orang terkejut termasuk kakashi walau dapat dia tutupi dengan baik, karena hal itu membuat mereka heran, bahkan dengan beban 200 kg naruto masih bisa bergerak seimbang dengan sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingan 1 tomoe miliknya.

"kau bahkan masih bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan seperti itu walau dengan beban seberat itu?" Tanya sasuke

" ini karena aku melatih tubuhku dengan beban ini selama ini" ujar naruto

"nah kakashi sensei, bagaimana tentang jutsu naruto beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya sakura

"begini, aku pernah mengatakan pada naruto bahwa jenis perubahan cakranya sangat bagus untuk di padukan, jadi itu adalah jenis gabungan dari kedua jenis tersebuat yang sering deisebuat kekkai genkai. Hanya orang-orang yang terampil saja dapat mengembangkan cakra nya seperti elemen yang naruto miliki saat ini adalah elemen badai yaitu gabungan dari jenis peribahan cakra air dan petir" ujar kakashi

"oh…cakra ku juga bisa digabungkan?" Tanya sasuke

"aku kira tidak bisa, karena kau memiliki elemen api dan petir sebuah elemen yang sangat sulit digabungkan. Tapi kau sudah memiliki satu kekkai genkai klan mu yaitu sharingan. Itu adalah salah satu kekkai genkai yang dapat diturunkan" ujar kakashi

"jadi sharingan adalah sebuah kekkai genkai?" ujar sasuke seakan tidak percaya

"doujutsu adalah nama dari kekuatan mata, sharingan, byakugan dan ranningan. Namun menurut legenda hanya satu orang yang memiliki mata ranningan yaitu rikkudo sannin. Karena jika mata itu telah muncul maka kejahatan dapat dipastikan akan hadir kedunia ini." Ujar kakashi

Pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh team 7 membuat mereka tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka sudah masuk kawasan Negara api dan akan tiba di desa konoha beberapa jam lagi.

Setibanya mereka di desa konoha, team 7 langsung pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing kecuali kakashi yang merupakan pemimpin dari pasukan tersebut harus melaporkan hasil misi dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di saat mereka menjalankan misi.

Sementara itu, kini naruto sedang dalam kesulitan dimana setibanya dia dirumah hinata langsung menyerangnya dengan sangat kuat sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus membuat keributan sehingga mengganggu tetangga yang sedang beristirahat.

"kenapa naruto-kun lama sekali menjalankan misi? Atau jangan-jangan naruto-kun main wanita di luar desa ya? Cepat mengaku padaku" ujar hinata sambil menyerang naruto dengan sebuah alat masak

"tunggu dulu hinata-chan, bukan itu yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kami lama menjalankan misi itu karena misi kami berubah manjadi misi rank A saat dijalan" ujar naruto

"bohong, pasti naruto-kun sangat bersenang-senang dengan sakura kan. Ayo jawab, jangan bohong" ujar hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan alat masak kearah wajah naruto

"eh…kenapa kau berfikiran buruk seperti itu. kamu tau aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu" ujar naruto sambil menghindari alat masak yang mengarah keawajahnya.

"hmm…..pokoknya naruto-kun harus minta maaf padaku" ujar hinata dengan menyilangkan tangan nya di dada

"ya oke aku minta maaf" ujar naruto spontan

"tidak aku maafkan sebelum naruto-kun mengajak ku kencan besok, pokoknya harus jika tidak aku mati saja" ujar hinata membanting alat masak yang ada di tangannya

Sementara itu, di kantor hokage kakashi menjelaskan hasil misi dan perubahan yang terjadi pada ke 3 anak didiknya. Dimulai dengan sakura yang kini sudah sangat kuat, dan mungkin jika dilatih oleh orang yang tepat maka dia akan sama dengan tsunade senju. Uchiha sasuke yang kini sudah membangkitkan sharingan miliknya dan kesadisan naruto dalam membunuh orang yang bersalah semuanya diceritakan oleh kakashi ke hokage. Setelah itu dia pulang dengan membawa bayaran yang mereka terima dan akan dibagian pada besok pagi di tempat dimana mereka biasa latihan.

#skip#

Sepanjang malam hinata tidak mau tidur menghadap kearah naruto, bahkan untuk memeluk hinata saja naruto tidak di perbolehkan, bahkan tangan naruto selalu ditepis oleh hinata saat dia menyentuh kulit hinata. Sehingga naruto tidak bisa tidur memikirkan bagaimana cara agar hinata memaafkannya.

Pagi hari di desa konoha, semua penduduk sangat bersemangat untuk menjalankan aktipitasnya masing-masing, namun naruto kini hanya termenung melihat meja makan yang kosong karena hinata tidak memasakkan apa-apa untuk nya sarapan hari ini sehingga dia berniat mengajak hinata kencan setelah mendapatkan bayaran dari misi mereka kemarin.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 07

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Pagi hari di desa konoha, semua penduduk sangat bersemangat untuk menjalankan aktipitasnya masing-masing, namun naruto kini hanya termenung melihat meja makan yang kosong karena hinata tidak memasakkan apa-apa untuk nya sarapan hari ini sehingga dia berniat mengajak hinata kencan setelah mendapatkan bayaran dari misi mereka kemarin.

#skip#

Karena untuk mempersiapkan keperluan kencan nanti malam, naruto mengirimkan seorang bunshi ke tempat mereka latihan untuk mengambil uang dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan untuk hari ini.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu dengan cukup lama, akhirnya kakashi dan semua teamnya meulai berdatangan sehingga mereka sedikit heran karena naruto mengirimkan sebuah bunshin pada pertemuan mereka.

"maaf kakashi sensei, bos mengatakan dia minta izin untuk tidak ikut latihan hari ini. Dan untuk uang misi kemarin serahkan saja pada ku" ujar sang bunshin

"memangnya kenapa dia tidak mengikuti latihan?" Tanya sasuke

"biasa, saat pulang hinata-chan marh dengan nya jadi dia harus membujuk hinata agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Kalau tidak dia tidak medapatkan sarapan lagi saat pagi besok" ujar sang bunshin

"ya baiklah, ini uang mu" ujar kakashi memberikan uang kepada sang bunshin.

Akhirnya naruto membuat sebuah rancana untuk melakukan kencan dengan hinata sehingga dia sibuk hari ini. Mulai dari menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuk hinata dia juga harus mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua melakukan kencan mereka ini dan dipilihlah sebuah tempat yang dekat dengan sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke matahari terbenam sehingga hinata dan naruto akan makan malam sambil dihiasi dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

#skip#

Akhirnya naruto berhasil mengajak hinata kencan dan membuat hinata kembali tersenyum dan bahkan tanpa malu hinata meminta di beri sebuah ciuman di bibirnya tadi malam dan tentu saja hal itu tidak berhenti sampai disana, naruto tanpa dimintapun akan melakukan hal yang lebih jika sudah seperti ini. Dalam remang-remangnya antara sore dan malam, naruto membuat hinata mengerang warau tidak terlalu keras karena hiinata menahan teriakannya. Mereka sekarang diumur yang sudah 7 tahun sudah mulai melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh, naruto bahkan pernah meminta hinata untuk bertelanjang dada agar dia bisa menghisapnya sepanjang malam, begitu juga dengan hinata yang terkadang meminta naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu pada vaginanya sehingga kini mereka sangat berani menunjukkan bahwa mereka menginginkan sebuah sentuhan. Akan tetapi, deadpan umum merea tetap menjaga nama mereka karena mereka tidak mau di cap sebagai seorang yang tidak tau aturan.

Dan pagi ini naruto dan hinata sarapan dengan penuh senyum, namun itu hanya berlaku untuk naruto. Hal itu karena sekarang naruto sedang membuat hinata menahan desahannya akibat ulah kakai naruto yang dengan sengaja menggosok vagina hinata sehingga membuat hinata harus menahan gerakan nya.

"ehm…naruto-kun…bukankah kia harus cepat" ujar hinata mengalihkan perhatian naruto

"maksutmu, aku harus menambah kecepatanku" ujar naruto menambah kecepatannya menggosok vagina hinata dengan jari kakinya membuat hinata memekik kecil

"bukan itu,…tapi….nanti aku tidak konsen di saat latihan jika kamu terus begini. Jadi sebaiknya kamu cepat selesaikan kalau tidak aku akan menangis" ujar hinata

…..tanpa diduga oleh hinaa naruto malah menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap untuk berangkat

"ehk….naruto-kun jangan begitu dong,…aku sudah nanggung nich….ayolah naruto-kun…." Rengek hinata meminta naruto membuat dia merasa lebih plong …

"bukankah ini sudah terlambat" ujar naruto melihat jam di dinding

Ctarrrr,….sebuah kunai mengenai tepat pada jam dinding tersebut hingga hancur

"berhenti melihat jam itu…..dan mulailah melakukan nya lagi." Ujar hinata sedikit marah

"kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya naruto

"Hiks….hiks….naruto-kun aku mohon ya, setidaknya sekali saja sampai selesai agar aku bisa tenang" ujar hinata menggosok vaginanya dengan jari-jari lentiknya

"baiklah sini biar aku selesaikan" ujar naruto berjongkok dan mendodorkan dalaman yang dipakai hinata dan langsung mengulum vagina hinata.

"ehk….naruto-kun itu enak,…lagi…aku mau lagi…" ujar hinata

Mendengar hinata yang memintanya melakukan hal tersebut dengan lebih keras dan lebih intens maka aruto pun menambah kekuatan lidah dan bibirnya untuk menggosk dan menyedot vagina hinata sehingga beberapa saat kemudian hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan air kencingnya karena tidak tahan akibat geli sedap yang dia rasakan dari lidah dan mulut naruto.( anak unur 7 tahun tidak mungkin orgasme kan)

"bagaimana, sudah cukup atau belum" ujar naruto

"ya….terima kasih"ujar hinata

"sebaiknya kau cepat karena bukankah kau hari ini ada perkumpulan dengan team mu" ujar naruto melihat keadaan hinata yang masih tergeletak di lantai rumah mereka.

"kau juga, pergilah lebih dulu nanti aku akan berangkat setelah kau" ujar hinata mulai membuat dirinya berdiri

Naruto akhirnya pergi meninggalkan hinata dalam keadaan yang masih dalam masa sedapnya dan berganti pakaian yang kini sudah lusuh akibat naruto.

#skip#

Di tempat latihan team 7 kini naruto,sasuke dan sakura sedang menunggu sang guru karena ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang guru untuk mereka bertiga, jadilah mereka berkumpul di sini dengan perasaan dongkol, karena janji sang sensei jam 8 kini malah molor menjadi jam 10 sehingga membuat sakura mulai memukul pohon hingga tumbang.

"kakashi sensei selalu begini, jika bukan misi dia selalu saja telat. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sehingga bisa telat seperti itu setiap kali kita ingin berkumpul" teriak sakura

"mungkin dia begadang tadi malam, sehingga dia bangun kesiangan" ujar naruto

"mana mungkin dia begadang hanya setiap kita ingin mengadakan pertemuan, dasar bodoh" ujar sakura

"kalian berdua bisa tenang sedikit tidak" ujar sasuke

"hn….kau sedang melakukan apa sasuke?" Tanya naruto

"aku sedang melatih merasakan cakra seseorang dengan meditasi" ujar sasuke

"ohhh…." Ujar naruto hanya menggut-manggut

Bhoommm…seuah ledakan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka sehingga membuat beberapa dari mereka yang tidak siap langsung kaget.

"yo/…maaf aku terlambat lagi" ujar kakahsi

"ya…ya…ya…kau selalu begitu sensei, jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami" ujar naruto cuek

"ambillah ini dan baca, jika kalian berminat maka isilah data tersebuat dengan data kalian dan serahkan data itu padaku besok. Baiklah hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Bye" ujar kakashi menghilang kembali dalam kupalan asap

"folmulir peserta ujian chunin" ujar naruto membaca kalimat paling atas dari lembaran tersebut

"kau ikut?" Tanya sasuke

"bukan aku, tapi kita akan ikut" ujar naruto

"ya, tentu saja kita akan ikut" ujar sakura mendukung perkataan naruto

"sudah diputuskan kita team 7 akan ikut ambil bagian dalam ujian chunin tahun ini, jadi mari kta kalahkan mereka semua" ujar naruto

"hn…kau terlalu bersemangat dobe" ujar sasuke

Setelah sepakat bahwa mereka akan mengikuti ujian chunin tersebut akhirnya mereka pulang kekediaman mereka masing-masing dan mengisi data mereka dengan baik dan benar agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pendataan nama mereka nantinya. Sementara itu, hinata juga kini sedang mengisis folmulir tersebut dihadapan naruto yang sekarang sedang mengisi folmulir.

"sepertinya team 7 juga akan ikut ambil bagian ya" ujar hinata

"ya aku rasa team 8 juga tidak akan mau tertinggal" ujar naruto

"mari berjuang untuk menjadi chunin" ujar hinata menggeggam tangan naruto

"ya kita akan memenangkan pertarungan itu" ujar naruto

"nee…naruto-kun, sudah lama kita tidak berkunjung ketempat latihan kita berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi tempat tersebut" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku kira ini adalah rencana yang bagus, hari ini masih panjang dan besok kita akan menyerahkan folmulir ini pada sensei kita jadi mari kita melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto langsung memakai jaket hitam miliknya

"nee….naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita merubah sedikit penampilan kita saat ujian chunin nanti" ujar naruto

"ehm..sebuah gagasan yang bagus, mari kita pikirkan pakaian kita nanti. Sekarang mari kita ke tempatlatihan. Yang terakhir sampai harus memberikan sebuah ciuman" ujar naruto melangkah lebih dulu dibandingkan hinata sementara hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar taruhan yang mereka akan perebutan karena kalah atau menang itu sama saja mereka akan mendapatkan kesenangan.

Akhirnya naruto sampai lebih dulu sehingga hinata memberikan sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam pada bibir naruto sehingga tidak akan lepas kalau saja mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen sebagai sumber pernapasan mereka.

"nah hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan meditasi sekarang, aku sudah lama tidak bermeditasi saat aku sudah berhasil menggunakan seperdelapan puluh cakraku saat menggunakan jutsu kuat, namun aku belum puas rasanya jika belum pada tahap minimal menggunakan cakra milikku" ujar naruto

"kau terlalu memaksakan diri, apakah kau tidak melihat bahwa kau ini sudah sangat kuat naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"tidak,…aku belum bisa bersantai selama apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tersebut tentang perang dan segalanya belum terjadi. Jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan meditasi untuk meningkatkan cakra yinyang kita ketahap lebih besar lagi" ujar naruto memulai meditasinya

Hiinata yang malihat naruto sudah melakukan meditasi kini ikut melakukan hal yang sama sehingga membuat daerah sekitar begitu tenang hanya suara burung dan hembusan angin yang terdengar di dalam hutan tanpa semua orang sadari ada dua orang yang sedang bermeditasi di dalam hutan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka bermeditasi akhirnya naruto dan hinata membuka mata mereka dan terlihatah sebuah senyum disana, namunbukan berarti latihan mereka berhasil melainkan karena dihadapan mereka kini ada orang yang mereka sayangi.

"apakah berhasil ditingkatkan?" Tanya hinata

"tidak…" ujar naruto

"bagaimana dengan sharingan milikmu, apakah sudah ada orang yang tahu?" Tanya hinata

"tidak ada bahkan kakek hokage saja belum aku beritahu tentang hal ini" ujar naruto

"kapan kita akan memberitahukan hal ini pada dirinya?" Tanya hinata

"mungkin beberapa waktu nanti" ujar naruto

"ya bagaimana baiknya menurut naruto-kun saja. Mari kita pulang dan mempersiapkan pakaian untuk kita saat ujian chunin nanti" ujar hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu naruto bangun

"baiklah.." ujar naruto menyambut tangan hinata

Akhirnya naruto dan hinata kini pulang menuju kerumah mereka yang saat ini bisa di katakana tempat mereka berdua bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka mereka. namun di perjalan menuju keapartemen milik naruto mereka berdua melalui sebuah toko pakaian sehingga mereka mampir untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untuk mereka pakai dalam ujian chunin mendatang.

"nah naruto-kun, ini adalah pakaian ku untuk ujian chunin mendatang" ujar hinata menunjukkan pakaian yang sangat seksi pada naruto ( saat road to ninja )

"bukankah ini terlalu seksi, aku tidak rela jika mereka semua melihat property milikmu sesuka mereka. jadi sebaiknya kau menggunakan pakaian yang seperti biasanya saja jika begitu" ujar naruto

"eh…apakah naruto-kun sedanag cemburu, bahkan untuk mereka lirik saja tidak boleh" ujar hinata

Akhirnya hinata menuruti perkataan naruto sehingga dia hanya memakai pakaian seperti biasanya dengan jeket ungu dan pakaian yang serba panjang. Hal itu dia lakukan karena dia tidak ingin naruto membunuh seseorang saat orang tersebut melihat atau melirik dirinya. Terlebih lagi jika teman satu teamnya yang melakukan itu, bisa saja naruto tanpa pikir panjang mencabut nyawa rekan nya. Sementara naruto kini sudah memilih sebuah jeket berwarna hitam dengan sebuah sarung tangan dengan warna yang serupa sehingga dia kini terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

"bagaimana dengan ku sekarang hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto

"lebih ganeng dari sebelumnya, hanya saja jangan sampai berselingkuh dari ku ya" ujar hinata menggenggam tangan naruto dan pulang setelah membayar semua yang mereka beli di toko tersebut.

#skip#

Keesokan harinya naruto dan hinata memberikan folmulir yang sudah mereka isi kepada sang guru mereka masing-masing, namun ada yang berbeda dari diri naruto saat ini. Dia kini menjadi pusat perharian karena penampilanya yang tidak seperti biasanya sehingga bahkan teman satu teamnya sendiri kini bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang membuat naruto merubah penampilannya hari ini.

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?' Tanya naruto

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau mengubah penampilanmu itu membuat kami sedikit heran" ujar sakura

"ini adalah pakaian ku saat ujian chunin nanti, jadi kalian jangan kaget lagi nanti" ujar naruto memberikan folmulir miliknya kepada kakashi.

"baiklah seminggu lagi kalian akan melakukan ujian chunin babak pertama, jadi kalian tidak akan mendapatkan misi selama masa ujian kalian berlangsung. Dan itu bisa kalian manfaatkan untuk latihan" ujar kakashi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"baik sensei" ujar mereka bertiga menjawab dengan kompak

Setelah itu kakashi pergi kekantor hokage untuk menyerahkan data anak didiknya yang akan ikut ambil bagian dalam ujian chunin kali ini. Setelah kepergian kakashi, naruto berpamitan pada kedua rekanya untuk pergi pulang dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari keduanya.

Dalam perjalanan naruto melihat ada 3 orang yang memiliki ikat kepala yang dia kenal adalah desa suna. Dan salah satu dari mereka kini sedang memarahi seorang anak bahkan hendak menyerang anak itu dengan sebuah jutsu miliknya, namun di cegah naruto.

"tak ku sangka shinobi suna berani melawan seorang bocah" ujar naruto diatas pohon

"dia sudah menabrak kami, jadi dia harus diberi pelajaran" ujar seseorang dari mereka yang membawa sesuatu berbentuk mumi di belakangnya

"bukankah dia sudah meminta maaf" ujar naruto

"itu belum cukup" ujar orang tersebut menggerakkan tangannya dan melemparkan sebuah batu kearah naruto, namun batu tersebut hancur oleh sebuah kunai dari seseorang

"sasuke, kau selalu saja ingin ikut dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan ya" ujar naruto

"kau terlalu lamban dobe" ujar sasuke

"dia dalah pengguna kagutsu dilihat dari kemampuannya menggunakan benang cakra" ujar naruto

"kankuro sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja mereka" ujar seorang wanita dari mereka

"ehm…sepertinya benar perkataan mu temari, ayo kita pergi saja" ujar orang tersebut yang bernama kankuro kepada satu-satunya wanita disana yang bernama temari. Sedangkan bocah yang tadi ketakutan kini sudah berada di belakang sakura yang hanya diam di belakang naruto dan sasuke sebagai benteng terakhir untuk pertahanan mereka.

"hey kau…siapa namamu" ujar seseorang yang membawa guci di belakangnya menunjuk sasuke

"uchiha sasuke, kau?" Tanya sasuke kembali

"semoga kita bisa bertemu di sebuah pertarungan uchiha, aku adalah sabaku garaa" ujar gara meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih berdiri dan akhirnya ikut berjalan dibelakang garaa.

"dia sangat bermasalah, dia sama seperti diriku. Jinchuriki dari ichibi" ujar naruto

"maksud mu?" Tanya sasuke

"maaf itu tidak bisa aku jelaskan sekarang, tapi jika kau ingin jawaban tanyakan saja pada kakashi sensei" ujar naruto

"kau membuat aku penasaran dobe" ujar sasuke

"hei ….siapa namamu?" Tanya naruto pada anak itu

"konohamaru…kakak sendiri siapa?" Tanya anak tersebut aka konohamaru

"aku uzumaki naruto, ini sakura haruno dan yang disana itu adalah uchiha sasuke" ujar naruto

"kak naruto bisakah kau ajari aku untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat, karena aku mau merebut topi hokage dari kakek tua itu" ujar konohamaru

…..semua orang menatap konohamaru dengan heran karena memanggil hokage dengan seperti itu.

"begini, menjadi hokage bukanlah karena kau kuat, namun karena semua orang mempercai dirimu sebagai pemimpin mereka. dan untuk itu kau harus bisa memunculkan semangat api yangada didalam hati mu, jika kau sudah membangkitkan semangat api maka semua orang akan melihatmu dan saat itulah kau bisa merebut topi itu dari kakek tersebut" ujar naruto berjongkok dihadapan konohamaru

"jadi aku harus melakukan apa agar semua orang melihat tekat api ku?" Tanya konohamaru

"jangan menyerah" ujar naruto singkat

"maksud nya?" Tanya konohamaru

"bekerja keraslah untuk segala urusanmu, jangan biarkan rasa putus asa membuatmu berhenti" ujar naruto

"apakah kau tidak apa apa konohamaru?" Tanya seorang anak kecil lainya

"ya,..kakak ini adalah yang menyelamatkan ku dari mereka. dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi bos kita" ujaar konohamaru

"benarkah, apakah kakak ini kuat?" Tanya mogi

"ya ini adalh kak naru…to" ucap konohamaru yang menunjuk kea rah naruto berada namun naruto sudah hilang dari hadapan mereka

"mana orangnya?" Tanya mogi

"dia sudah menghilang,….kalian lihat bahkan dia bisa menghilang tanpa kita ketahui itu berarti dia kuat kan" ujar konohamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua rekannya

Sementara itu kini naruto yang dimaksud sedang berada di sebuah tempat dimana dia dan hinata selalu latihan. Karena dia ingin melatih semua kemampuanya disini selama seminggu dan meningkatkan cakra yinyang miliknya hingga ketahap yang lebih baik lagi. Sementara itu, hinata kini sedang berada di team 8 yang sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana cara mereka akan bertarung saat ujian chunin nanti. Namun hinata sama sekali tidak ambil pusing karena dia sudah merasa lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk melawan beberapa genin sekaligus.

Bersama naruto, sekarang dia tengah membuat 100 binshin untuk melatih semua yang sudah dibuatnya dalam daftar.

"baiklah semuanya, aku meminta 20 dari kalian mempelajari jenis perubahan cakra 20 orang untuk jenis perubahan petir dan 10 orang untuk jenis perubahan yang lainya. Lalu 10 orang melakukan taijutsu, 10 orang melakukan latihan dengan sharingan dan 10 orang yang tersisa kini mempelajari semua jenis kekkai genkai yang kita akan pelajari. Dan aku sendiri akan melakukan latihan meditasi untuk meningkatkan cakra kita dan pemulihan stamina dengan menggunakan cakra yinyang" ujar naruto memberikan perintah tanpa membantah semua bunshin tersebut langsung memisahkan diri dan membuat kekkai agar latihan mereka tidak diganggu oleh orang lain, namun tentu saja hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kekkai karena suatu alasan yang hebat.

#skip#

Setelah satu minggu, kini naruto datang bersama 2 rekannya menuju ketempat ujian chunin berlangsung, namun mereka pertama menemui kakashi untuk sekedar meminta nasehat agar tidak mendapati kegagalan dalam ujian chunin kali ini. Dan dengan sebuah senyum di matanya, kakashi memberikan nasehat hanya beberapa kata.

"kerja sama team, kalian akan menang jika bekerjasama" ujar kakashi

Itulah yang di sampaikan kakashi saat mereka bertiga menghadap untuk meminta saran dari kakashi sehingga membuat naruto, sasuke dan sakura kini dengan kekuatan kerja sama mereka akan membuat sebuah kehebohan di ujian kali ini.

"selamat datang, kalian adalah team 7 uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura" ujar panitia menyebutkan nama mereka

"ya,…" jawab naruto

"Silahkan masuk" ujar panitia itu membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan sebuah lorong dan disana naruto dan teamnya berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Sehingga terlihatlah banyak sekali orang yang sudah hadir di dalam ruangan tersebut, mulai dari otogakure, suna gakure dan masih ada beberapa shinobi dari desa tetangga.

"ternyata kalian juga ikut dalam tes ujian chunin kali ini" ujar kiba menyapa team 7

"hay hinata-chan" sapa naruto mengacuhkan sapaan kiba dan memilih memeluk hinata di depan umum sehingga membuat semua orang melotot melihat kemesraan mereka berdua

"ada apa?" Tanya naruto melihat kesekelilingnya

"kau bodoh naruto" ujar sakura

"woy naruto, aku barusan menyapamu, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku" ujar kiba menarik kerah baju naruto

"maaf..aku terkesima dengan kecantikan hinata-chan saja, jadi aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu kiba" ujar naruto

"naruto, ternyata kalian berhasil juga ya" ujar shikamaru datang dengan teamnya

"shika, sepertinya kau sudah tidak kerepotan lagi" ujar naruto

" kata siapa?" ujar shikamaru melirik kearah ino yang sekarang sedang berebutan posisi dengan sakura

"hey ino, berhati-hatilah dengan sakura karena dia sudah lebih dekat dengan sasuke sekarang" ujar naruto membuat ino menjadi panas

Sedang asiknya mereka bercanda, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berbicara dengan pelan dan membuat naruto sedikit panas.

"kalian adalah genin yang baru lulus, sepertinya kalian masih belum mengerti tentang shinobi. Perkenalkan aku adalah neji, dia lee dan dia tenten. Kami team 9 lah yang akan memenangkan ujian kali ini" ujar neji

"sepertinya klan hyuga mengirimkan dua kandidat tahun ini, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan lengah kalau tidak kau akan kalah dari nya" ujar naruto santai

"hey kau, neji adalah anggota terkuat di team kami jadi tidak mungkin dia kalah" ujar lee

"kalau begitu, baiklah aku hanya berbicara saja" ujar naruto seperti tanpa dosa

Lee yang tidak terima hendak memukul naruto, namun tanganya ditahan sasuke dengan sebelah tangan.

"bukankah kalian adalah team 9 aku dengar mereka semua adalah orang kuat, jadi bukankah orang kuat akan mentaati peraturan?" Tanya sasuke

Whusshhh….whussshhhh….seorang shinobi dari desa otogakure hendak menyerang sasuke namun serangan shinobi itu tertahan olah sebuah cakra yang melindungi sasuke.

"kau bahkan tidak memiliki keperluan disini kenapa ingin ikut menyerang?" Tanya naruto yang melakukan hal itu

"ekh…..ujar jatuh terduduk karena merasakan sakit ditelinganya

"sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura

"telingaku" ujar sasuke

"ya kami shinobi desa otogakure adalah shinobi dengan menggunakan suara sebagai senjata, jadi jangan sok kuat." Ujar shinobi tersebut

Namun….bhuomm….sasuke yang tadi kesakitan kini berubah menjadi kayu yang terbelah menjadi dua.

"sepertinya ini akan menarik dobe" ujar sasuke yang muncul dengan tubuh perlahan seperti terbakar api

"kau juga jangan lupa, kami desa konoha juga bisa menggunakan perubahan jenis cakra." Ujar naruto yang kini tubuhnya berbalut dengan cakra dan menyerang kearah shinobi tersebut sehingga shinobi tersebut mengalami patah tangan sehingga dia menjerit dengan keras.

"hey…apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang shinobi kepada naruto

"itu adalah salah satu jenis genjutsu yang di gunakan dengan perantara pergerakan tubuh. Seorang yang sangat hebatlah yang bisa menggunakan genjutsu seperti itu" ujar kiba

Kai..ujar seorang shinobi otogakure menyadarkan temannya dari dalam genjutsu

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya dia yang baru sadar karena terkena genjutsu

"kau masuk kedalam genjutsu bocah itu" ujar nya menunjuk naruto

'sepertinya ada yang mengawasi sasuke, dia bukanlah seorang genin melainkan seorang yang lebih dari sekedar genin' pikir naruto

"baiklah semuanya,….aku uzumaki naruto dari team 7 desa konoha. Dan aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua nantinya" ujar naruto sambil memutar badannya sehingga Nampak seperti sebuah hinaan bagi semua genin yang ada disana

"dia melakukannya, apakah dia tidak sadar dengan tatapan semua orang kepadanya. Dasar naruto bodoh" ujar sakura

"ya dia memang tidak pernah berubah ya" ujar ino

"hoy naruto…jangan sombong kau kami dari team 8 lah yang akan memenangkan ujian ini" ujar kiba yang ikut bersua

"kiba-kun, jangan terlalu menganggap enteng naruto-kun. Bukankah aku selalu memperingatkan mu" ujar hinata memberikan nasehat pada kiba

"tenang saja hinata-chan aku tidak akan membuat dia luka parah jika berhadapan dengan ku. Iya kan akamaru" ujar kiba berkecak pinggang

"sebaiknya kau mendengarkan nasehat orang lain kiba" ujar shino

'cakra naruto sangat stabil walau semua orang tidak menyadarinya namun semua seranggaku tidak pernah bisa tenang jika dekat dengan naruto, cakranya sangat berlimpah bahkan orang dari sunagakure itu saja memiliki cakra yang besar namn tidak seperti naruto cakranya sangat besar dan sangat stabil, sedangkan orang itu, sangat-sangat tidak stabil' pikir shino

"ada apa shino, apakah kau takut dengan naruto?"Tanya kiba

"sebaiknya kau jangan sombong dulu, mereka semua sangat kuat" ujar shino bergumam

"baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mencari tempat duduk" ujar naruto berjalan melewati semua orang yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

Setelah itu, naruto dan semua team yang berasal dari konoha terutama yang satu angkatan dengan naruto kini berkumpul di sebuah meja dan kursi yang berdekatan. Dan hal yang paling menegangkan selalu saja sama dimana ino selalu ingin dekat dengan sasuke dan sakura yang tidak mengizinkan hal itu. sedangkan hinata selalu dekat dengan naruto namun mereka tidak berbicara banyak karena mereka sedang menantikan serombongan panitia yang akan datang.

"mereka datang" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua teman seangkatan naruto menjadi diam

Bhoommzz…..

Sebuah kumpulan asap kini terlihat dihadapan mereka sehingga membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang.

"perkenalkan namaku ibiki, aku adalah ketua dari team introgasi desa konoha dan ketua panitia ujian babak pertama ujian chunin tahun ini. Ujian pertama di tahun ini adalah ujian tertulis dimana kalian akan aku beri 10 pertanyaan. Dan peraturan dalam ujian ini adalah pertanyaan ke 10 akan aku berikan setelah pertanyaan yang ada di kertas kalian jawab, lalu tidak ada yang boleh menyontek dalam ujian ini, jadi jika kalian ketahuan mencontek maka kalian akan di keluarkan oleh panitia pengawas, waktu kalian hanya 1 jam. Bagikankertas ujiannya" ujar ibiki member perintah pada semua bawahannya

"apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Jika tidak waktu kalian adalah 1 jam silahkan dimulai" ujar ibiki langsung memulai ujian

Lembar ujian itu kini sibuka oleh semua orang namun soal dalam kertas tersbut merupakan sebuah soal untuk team yang lebih tinggi dari mereka sehingga banyak siswa yang tidak bisa menjawab sehingga melakukan kesalahan dengan menconek.

"124 dan teamnya silahkan keluar karena ketahuan mencontek" ujar seorang panitia

"99 dan beserta teamnya silahkan keluar" ujar panitia

"darimana kau mengetahui aku mencontek, kau bahkan tidak melihat kearah ku" ujar genin tersebut

"kami tahu karena kami adalah jonin, jadi cepat keluar" ujar ibiki

Sementara panitia mulai mengeluarkan banyak kelompok, naruto kini hanya membaca dengan santai.

'ini bukan soal untuk kami para genin, tapi ini soal untuk apa ya. Kalau ini diperuntuk kan untuk kami maka ini akan sangat sulit untuk di isi' pikir naruto melihat kearah ibiki

Setelah beberapa saat naruto berfikir, dia terus mengulang apa yang disampaikan ibiki di kepalanya sehingga sesaat dia menemukan sebuah kode untuk ujian ini.

'jadi begitu, jangan sampai ketahuan. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencontek aku tidak punya keahlian sama sekali untuk mencontek. Ahk…aku tahu, aku pura-pura berfikir saja agar bisa lulus tanpa mengeisi lembar ini' pikir naruto langsung tampak bingung sehingga membuat para panitia memperhatikan gerak geriknya namun tidak dipergokinya naruto menyontek jawaban.

Setelah 1jam berlalu

"baiklah ujian kalian selesai, aku akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada kalian. Namun ada peraturan dalam pertanyaan ini, jika kalian ikut atau ingin menjawab dan jawaban kalian salah maka kalian akan selamanya menjadi seorang genin, atau jika kalian memilih tidak ikut maka kau dan team mu bisa mencoba tahun depan. Jadi siapa yang merasa tidak percaya diri silahkan berdiri dan keluar" ujar ibiki

Setelah itu, beberapa genin keluar diikuti beberapa teman satu teamnya. Sehingga kini tinggal sekitar 15 team yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"apakah sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin keluar" ujar ibiki

"aku….aku….tidak masalah jika aku menjadi genin selamanya, namun akan aku buktikan bahwa aku adalah genin pertama yang menjadi hokage. Ya seorang genin yang menjadi hokage" ujar naruto sambil mengangkat tangan miliknya dan menunjuk kearah ibiki

Mendengar perkataan naruto, semua genin yang tadinya merasa sedikit ragu akhirnya yakin atas pilihan mereka sehingga membuat ibiki sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

'semua peserta menjadi yakin dengan pilihanya berkat bocah itu. ini akan menarik' pikir ibiki

"baiklah, 15 team dan 45 orang sekarang berhasil masuk kedalam ujian chunin babak kedua selamat" ujar ibiki

"tapi, kami belum menjawab pertanyaan no 10" ujar sakura

"inilah pertanyaan nya sakura" ujar sasuke dari jauh

"ya, pertanyaan nya adalah kalian harus bisa yakin pada diri kalian dan tentu saja percaya pada rekan kalian" ujar ibiki

"yes…..aku berhasil lulus ujian pertama" gumam naruto

"selamat untuk kalian semua" ujar ibiki

Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang yang dengan heroic masuk kedalam bangunan ujian pertama melalui sebuah jendela sehingga jendela disana pecah.

"selamat atas lulusnya kalian, aku adalah ketua panitia untuk ujian chunin babak ke dua, namaku anko jadi kalian semua silahkan ikut dengan ku" ujar anko dengan semangat

"kau terlalu bersemangat anko" ujar ibiki

Tana meladeni perkataan ibiki anko mengajak semua peserta menuju ketempat ujian babak ke 2 dari ujian chunin ini. Sementara itu ibiki seorang diri kini mengambil lembar jawaban dari para peserta yang sudah bersama dengan anko sekarang.

'hah…..tidak ku sangka akan ada yang lulus tanpa menjawab soal ini, uzumaki naruto dia anak yang menarik' pikir ibiki melihat lembar ujian naruto yang kosong tanpa jawaban sama sekali

Setelah keluar dari gedung ujian babak pertama, semua peserta kini diajak oleh anko menuju ketempat ujian babak ke dua sehingga membuat para peserta harus bersiap dengan tantangan ujian kedua ini.

"anko-san, dimana ujian kedua akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya naruto

"kau,….oh kita akan melakukan ujian kedua di dalam hutan kematian" ujar anko

Beberapa genin begidik ngeri mendengar tempat yang akan menjadi daerah ujian babak kedua mereka sehingga melihat hal itu anko tersenyum licik. Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya tiba di hutan kematian.

"baiklah peraturan disini hanya satu, kalian harus bisa mengumpulkan gulungan langit dan gulungan bumi dan membawanya kemenara yang terletak di dalam hutan kematian. Dan waktu kalian adalah 5 hari" ujar anko

"bagaimana dengan persediaan makanan kami?" Tanya couji

"kau ini kan shinobi, carilah makanan kalian di dalam hutan. Karena di dalam hutan ini banyak binatang yang isa diburu, seperti rusa, kijang, kelinci dan lain sebagainya" ujar anko

"dasar kau ini couji" ujar shikamaru

"baiklah sebelum kalian mendaatkan gulungan untuk kalian, sebaiknya isi dulu folmulir ini karena pihak konoha tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian saat di dalam sana. Karena babak ini mengizinkan kalian untuk saling membunuh" ujar anko menyerahkan sebuah folmulir yang kini di ambil oleh semua orang termasuk naruto.

"baiklah yang sudah selesai silahkan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan tukarkan folmulir kalian dengan sebuah gulungan, dan aku saran kan jangan sampai semua orang tahu gulungan apa yang kau bawa" ujar anko

Naruto dan teamnya kini berjalan menuju kedalam ruangan itu sehingga ada beberapa hal yang mencurigakan. Pasalnya bukan tidak naruto sadari dari tadi ada sebuah kotak yang mengikutinya kemana saja dia pergi. Dengan perempatan di keningnya naruto akhirnya tidak tahan dan akhirnya menunjuk kearah kotak tersebut dan meneriakkan nama anak nakal yang menjadikan naruto sebagai bos nya.

"udon, mogi dan konohamaru bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini" teriak naruto

"bhoommss…bos memang hebat. Hanya bos yang menyadari keberadaan kami. Tapi bos kami sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari akademi" ujar konohamaru

"tugas apa?"Tanya sakura

"kami disuruh membuat madding tentang ujian chunin, jadi sebagai bawahan kak naruto maka kami akan memuat sebuah mading tentang kak naruto saja biar semua orang tau kak naruto itu kuat" ujar mogi

"kalau begitu minta lah izin pada panitia, jika sudah diizinkan maka aku akan mau di wawancarai" ujar naruto

Setelah itu, mata ketiga bocah akademi tersebut langsung berbinar dan menuju kearah anko untuk meminta izin melakukan wawancara sedikit dengan naruto dan kawan-kawan nya.

"baiklah kak naruto, apa strategi kakak dalam menjalankan ujian chunin ini?" Tanya konohamaru

"aku tidak memiliki strategi apapun, namun kami memiliki senjata rahasia" ujar naruto membuat konohamaru menjadi penasaran

"apakah senjata itu, apakah sebuah jutsu atau semacamnya?" Tanya konohamaru yang dibalas anggukan kedua temannya

"kami team 7 dari konoha memiliki sebuah senjata rahasia yaitu kerja sama team" ujar naruto

"eh…apakah kerjasama team itu sangat penting?" Tanya udon

"tentu saja, jika nanti kau bisa menggunakan ikat kepala seperti ini. Maka kerja sama team haruslah kalian dapatkan lebih dulu" ujar naruto

"menurut kak sasuke apakah itu benar?" Tanya mogi meminta pendapat sasuke

"ya,….dengarkan sebuah kalimat yang aku katakan ini, tiga orang genin dapat mengalahkan seorang jonin jika mereka bisa bekerja sama" ujar sasuke yang dibalas anggukan dari naruto dan sakura

"satu lagi….apa gulungan yang kakak miliki?" Tanya onohamaru

"KAMI MEMILIKI GULUNGAN LANGIT…." Teriak naruto sehingga membuat semua orang menatap kearah naruto termasuk sasuke dan sakura

"kau bodoh apa, bukankah itu akan berbahaya buat kita memberitahukan gulungan milik kita dengan kuat seperti itu" ujar sakura memberikan sebuah pukuln di kepala naruto sehingga membuat kepala naruto benjol.

"bos….kak sakura jangan begitu bagaimana jika bos kami tewas oleh pukulan kak sakura" ujar mogi

Disamping orang mengatakan bodoh, ada juga yang mengatakan naruto itu sangat cerdas. Dia membuat orang yang menginginkan gulungan langit mengincar dirinya sehingga gulungan yang mereka cari akan datang dengan sendirinya.

'kau sungguh cerdas naruto, namun itu bisa jadi juga sangat berbahaya' pikir shikamaru

"baiklah sudah cukup wawancaranya, semua peserta silahka mengambil posisi di pintu masuk kalian masing-masing" ujar anko

"ujian babak ke 2 dimulai" teriak anko

Semua peserta kini memasuki daerah yang bernama hutan kematian itu untuk mengikiti ujian babak kedua dari ujian chunin tahun ini

To be continue


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 08

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"baiklah sudah cukup wawancaranya, semua peserta silahka mengambil posisi di pintu masuk kalian masing-masing" ujar anko

"ujian babak ke 2 dimulai" teriak anko

Semua peserta kini memasuki daerah yang bernama hutan kematian itu untuk mengikiti ujian babak kedua dari ujian chunin tahun ini. Mereka semua memasuki hutan dari pintu yang berbeda.

"sakura, sasuke, bersiaplah kita akan mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan milik kita dengan cepat. Karena mereka akan mencari kita" ujar naruto

"kau mengambil resiko terlalu tinggi dobe, bagaimana jika orang yang mengincar kita sangat kuat" ujar sasuke

"kita akan mendapatkan kesenangan saat mengalahkannya" ujar naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita hadapi siapa saja yang datang pada kita" ujar sasuke

Team 7 kini hanya berlari lurus menuju kearah menara, mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mancari gulungan bumi, karena mereka sudah tau akan banyak yang mencari mereka saat sekarang ini untuk mendapatkan gulungan langit milik mereka.

"sasuke, sakura kalian berdua bersembunyilah, aku akan mengalihkan mereka dengan kagebunshin hange" ujar naruto memberikan perintah

"tapi kenapa harus pakai hange?" Tanya sakura

"mereka hanya menggunakan boneka mereka untuk membuat kita lemas dan kehabisan cakra, jadi sebaiknya hanya kagebunshin ku saja yang melawan mereka." ujar naruto

Setelah beberapa saat, team 7 akhirnya bertemu dengan shinobi dari desa amegakure yang hanya berbusana hitam.

Tanpa aba-aba ke3 genin itu menyerang kearah naruto dan kawan-kawan sehingga mau tidak mau, naruto sasuke dan sakura harus menghindar dan membalas serangan yang dilancarkan oleh musuh mereka, namun saat naruto dan sasuke membuat mereka terpotong maka tubuh mereka yang terpotong kini menjadi satu sosok yang sama sehingga yang tadinya ada 3 kini menjadi 6.

"makhluk apa sebenarnya mereka dobe" ujar sasuke menyerang makhluk tersebut setelah berhasil menghindarinya

"entahlah, tapi aku yakin ada kelemahan dalam jutsu mereka" ujar naruto melakukan hal yang sama sedangkan sakura hanya memukul semua musuhnya dengan tinjunya sehingga membuat beberapa dari mereka terpental kebalakang.

"sasuke, aku sudah pada batasku, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi" teriak sakura dari jauh

"sasuke bantu sakura, aku akan menghendel yang disini" ujar naruto

Elemen petir : chidori

Naruto menyerang semua musuh dengan sebuah petir di tangan kanannya dan memotong mereka semua dalam sekejap, namun seperti sebelumnya mereka akhirnya kembalii bangkit dan betambah banyak. Sedangkan sasuke yang membantu sakura kini sedang merasa sangat putus asa karena musuh mereka sekarang sangat sulit dikalahkan.

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu akhirnya naruto sasuke dan sakura hanya bisa bertahan dan melindungi satu sama lain. Namun karena banyaknya musuh, akhirnya naruto dan sakura harus jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri sehingga hanya menyisahkan sasuke seorang.

"sepertinya dia tidak sekuat apa yang dia ucapkan waktu itu" ujar seseorang yang muncul dari dalam tanah

"ya, aku rasa mereka hanyalah besar bicara saja" timpal temannya

"hahaha…..kita mendapatkan gulungan langit. Mari kita habisi uchiha ini" ujar seseorang yang merupakan pemimpin dari genin tersebut namun

Shonarooooo…sakura dengan sebuah teriakan memukul salah seorang dari genin amegakure tersebut hingga tewas ditempat sedangkan dua lainnya sangat terkejut karena mereka tidak menyadari aka nada serangan dari pihak lain.

Karena sedang terkejut, mereka jadi menghilangkan kewaspadaan mereka sehingga naruto dan sasuke sudah berada di hadapan mereka siap dengan chidori mereka.

"sepertinya ini membosankan" ujar sasuke langsung menusuk dada genin tersebut dengan chidorinya sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum saat menusuk lawannya.

"kerja bagus, kita akhirnya mendapatkan gulungan yang kita inginkan" ujar naruto

"siapa yang akan menyimpannya?" Tanya sakura

"sebaiknya kau dobe, gunakan fuinjutsu mu untuk menyimpannya" ujar sasuke

Di lengan yang sudah hamir penuh dengan segel fuin naruto kembali membuat segel fuin disana sehingga walau dalam keadaan bagaimana pun segel itu tidak akan pernah bisa dibuka kecuali oleh naruto sendiri.

"sekarang hari hampir malam, sebaiknya kita mencari bahan makanan untuk menambah tenaga" ujar sakura

"ya, sebaiknya kita mencarinya bersama-sama, karena tidak aman berjalan sensiri-sendiri sekarang" ujar naruto

Akhirnya team 7 kini mencari tempat istirahat setelah mereka berhasil menangkap kijang dan beberapa hewan yang dapat dimakan lainya. Namun yang sangat sulit dimengerti adalah mereka sekarang bahkan berani menyalakan api karena hal itu bisa saja menjadi petunjuk musuh untuk mendekati mereka.

"sakura, aku dan naruto akan bergantian berjaga, kau sebaiknya istirahat dan memulihkan tenagamu" ujar sasuke

"tapi bukankah seharusnya aku juga ikut berjaga?" Tanya sakura

"itu tidak perlu, kami berdua saja yang akan berjaga. Jadi kau bisa istirahat" ujar naruto menyetujui perkataan sasuke

"aku akan menjaga sampai tengah malam" ujar sasuke sehingga naruto kini memanjat pohon dan tidur diatasnya sedangkan sakura kini hanya tidur di dalam lindungan akar pohon yang sagat besar.

Keadaan aman sampai pagi team 7 kini berniat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sehingga kini mereka sedang berkemas, bahkan naruto sempat menceburkan diri kedalam aliran sungai dengan alasan biar sedikit segar.

#skip hari ke 3#

Naruto dan teamnya selalu menjumpai beberapa shinobi yang hendak mengambil gulungan mereka, namun selalu berhasil mereka kalahkan. Namun hari ini sepertinya tidak begitu, kini dihadapan mereka bertiga telah Nampak seorang yang kini berdiri diatas seekor ular yang sangat besar sehingga membuat team 7 sangat ngeri menghhadapinya.

"ini bukanlah lawan yang bisa kita hadapi, jika bisa kita harus pergi dari sini dan jika tidak maka kita akan tewas disini" ujar naruto

"ya," ujar kedu rekannya

Sasuke, naruto bahkan sakura sudah menyerangnya dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, namun tetap saja mereka tidak bisa menyerang orang tersebut, bahkan beberapa kali mereka berhasil memotong tubuh orang tersebut, namun dapat kembali utuh dengan sebuah jutsu yang mereka tidak ketahui. Dan puncaknya adalah ketika sasuke menerima luka gigitan di lehernya sehingga membuat sasuke menjerit kesakitan, sedangkan naruto dibagian perutnya kini sudah tercipta sebuah fuin baru sehingga membuat aliran cakranya menjadi kacau dan tidak stabil. Hingga kedua orang tersebut pingsan, barulah lawan mereka tersebut berhenti menyerang dan meninggalkan sakura yang masih dalam keadaan sadar seorang diri.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan, biasanya aku selalu berada di belakang mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang aku harus melindungi mereka berdua' pikir sakura membawa tubuh naruto dan sasuke kebawah pohon untuk dibaringkan agar bisa dirawat ala kadarnya oleh dirinya.

"sasuke naruto cepatlah sadar aku ragu bisa melindungi kalian berdua sendirian" gumam sakura

Sementara itu, kini di tempat lain team dari otogakure sedang mencari dimana keberadaan uchiha sasuke, karena misi mereka mengikuti ujian ini adalah supaya bisa mengetes apakah uchiha sasuke layak menjadi tubuh baru dari orochimaru ataukah tidak.

Disisi lain kini diwaktu yang sama saat naruto dan teamnya melawan orochimaru, hinata melihat hal itu dengan sangat jelas dari kejauhan yang tidak mungkin disadari oleh orang lain termasuk orochimaru. Dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif hinata bergegas menuju dimana sakura membawa naruto dan sasuke untuk berlindung. Karena sebuah keadaan membuat naruto dan sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Dan membuat team 7 menjadi sasaran empuk untuk semua musuh mereka. karena itulah hinata bergegas untuk menjenguk naruto dan membantu sakura untuk melindungi naruto dan sasuke. Sementara kiba dan shino hanya heran dan mengikuti kemana langkah hinata pergi, karena sebagai team mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Sementara itu, di team genin desa otogakure yang pernah menyerang naruto dan sasuke saat diruangan ujian pertama kini sedang mencari keberadaan naruto dan sasuke untuk memberikan perhitungan pada kedua orang tersebut. Dan akhirnya ketiga genin tersebut menemukan dimana sakura menyembunyikan naruto dan sasuke sehingga sakura mau tidak mau harus berdiri di depan untuk melindungi semua temannya.

"zaku, kin sepertinya kita menemukan mereka" ujar dosu kepada kedua rekannya saat menemukan dimana sasuke berada

"ya, namun sepertinya masih ada yang mau menghalangi kita" balas kin yang melihat sakura berdiri dihadapan mereka bertiga dengan sebilah kunai ditangannya

"hanya seorang wanita, kau saja ku rasa sudah cukup untuk mangalahkannya" ujar dosu pada kin

"baiklah, akan ku bereskan dengan cepat" ujar kin maju hendak menyerang sakura

"tak akan ku biarkan satupun dari kalian menyentuh mereka berdua" ujar sakura bersiap untuk melawan kin

Serangan pertama dilakukan oleh kin dengan menggunakan sebuah jarum dengan bel sebagai pemberatnya, namun sakura dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dan membalasnya dengan serangan kearah kin. Namun kin juga dapat menghindari serangan dari sakura, akan tetapi

Elemen tanah : peluru tanah

Dengan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ditanah, dengan cepat beberapa batuan dan tanah kini menyerang kearah kin dengan sangat cepat, karena tidak menduga serangan yang dapat dilakukan oleh sakura, kin akhirnya terkena beberapa serpihan batu yang berasal dari jutsu sakura tersebut.

"tak kusangaka, ternya kau sudah bisa menggunakan sebuah jutsu perubahan jenis. Baiklah aku akan serius" ujar kin melemparkan banyak jarum dengan bel di bagian tumpulnya keberbagai arah sehingga sakura yang melihat itu tidak sempat menghindar. Sehingga beberapa jarum kini tertusuk mengenai tubuhnya.

"aku tidak akan kalah" ujar sakura disertai dengan membuat sebuah segel tangan

Elemen tanah : peluru tanah

"jutsu yang sama tidak akan berpengaruh padaku" ujar kin yang kali ini bisa menghindar, namun

Shonarooooo…..

Sebah teriakan yang berasal dari sakura yang kini sudah ada dimana kin akan mendarat sehingga membuat kin tidak bisa menghindar. Zaku yang melihat temannya akan dalam bahaya langsung membantu.

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Sebuah dinding kini tercipta antara sakura dan kin sehingga pukulan sakura kini menghantam tembok yang terbuat dari tanah, namun tanah tersebut langsung hancur sehingga membuat kin terkena beberapa serpihan dari batuan yang hancur tersebut.

"kau beruntung" ujar dosu

"sepertinya dia tidak lah lemah, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat" ajak zaku yang sudah siap dengan sebuah jutsu di telak tangannya.

Melihat hhal itu, sakura hendak berlari untuk menghindar. Namun karena dibelakangnya ada naruto dan sasuke yang sedang terbaring, akhirnya dia memilih bertahan

"terima ini….." teriak zaku melancarkan seranganya yang berupa dorongan angin yang keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Sebuah dinding tanah kini tercipta dihadapan sakura untuk melindungi dirinya dan semua teman yang ada dibelakangnya, namun jutsu tersebut tidak dapat menahan serangan zaku sehingga sakura harus mengelami luka yang cukup banyak sehingga kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka dan darah.

Melihat sakura yang tidak berdaya, kin dengan emosi nya yang sudah dikalahkan oleh sakura kini mendekati sakura dan menggenggam rambutnya sehingga membuat sakura berdiri dengan terpaksa karena sebuah tarikan pada rambutnya.

"bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya kin

Namun sakura adalah seorang shinobi, dengan tekat yang bulat sakura mulai merogoh sebuah kunai di dalam kantongnya dan….

Sreeettt…sakura dengan berani memotong rambut panjangnya sehingga kini menjadi pendek. Rambut yang merupakan mahkota bagi kaum wanita yang dia panjangkan dengan susah payah untuk menyaingi ino mendapatkan hati sasuke kini dia korbankan demi menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang dia cintai itu. sementara kin sedikit terkejut karena lawannya bahkan berani memotong rambutnya karena tidak ingin menyerah.

Sementara itu, dosu yang mulai bosan akhirnya berlari kearah sakura dan siap menghabisi sakura, namun sebuah kunai lewat dihadapannya, jika saja dia tidak berhenti maka kunai itu akan mengenai dirinya.

"siapa itu yang berani ikut campur dalam pertarungan kami" ujar dosu kesal karena aksinya di hentikan oleh seseorang

"sakura, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya hinata yang kini berdiri diatas sebuah pohon

"hinata?" ujar sakura bingung melihat hinata yang sedang menolongnya

"apakah mereka berdua masih belum sadar?" Tanya hinata

"ya,…mereka masih dalam keadaan pingsan sesaat sesudah melawan orang tersebut" ujar sakura

"serahkan ini padaku" ujar hinata membuka lengan jeketnya. Sehingga terlihatlah sebuah fuin yang sangat pamiliar dimata sakura

"itu seperti milik naruto?" ujar sakura heran

"ya, ini adalah fuin penyimpanan senjata kami berdua dan nama pedangku adalah kubikibari" ujar hinata memperlihatkan sebuah pedang yang seperti jarum dengan panjang dan ukuran yang sangat besar dibandingkan jarum pada umumnya

"satu atau dua wanita sama saja, itu tidak akan mampu menahan serangan kami dari desa bunyi" ujar dosu menyerang hinata namun dengan cepat hinata menangkis pukulan dosu dengan pedang yang dia miliki.

"tidak mungkin, kenapa tidak bereaksi?" Tanya dosu karena senjata yang ada dilengan kanannya itu akan menghasilkan bunyo sehinggamembuat gendang telinga seseorang akan hancur. Namun hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan efeknya

"kau bingung, bukankah kalian desa bunyi memanfaatkan bunyi untuk jutsu kalian, namun tanpa cakra bunyu itupun tidak akan mampu menjadi senjata, jadi…." Ujar hinata menggantung kalimatnya

"senjata milikmu bisa menyerap cakra" sambung dosu

"ya…kau benar sekali dalam menebak" ujar hinata memulai sebuah segel dan mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya

"sakura bisa kau lindungi aku dari serangan yang sulit dihindari?" Tanya hinata

"serahkan pada ku" ujar sakura yang kini sudah kembali berdiri

Mendengar kesanggupan sakura, hinata langsung menyerang kearah dosu dengan pedang miliknya sehinga suara yang dihasilkan oleh senjata dosu sama sekali tidak berguna sehingga beberapa kali dosu terkena serangan dari hinata. Melihat temannya terkena serangan secara bertubi-tubi, zaku akhirnya berniat membantu, namun sebuah ledakan cakra membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya bahkan pertarungan hinata dan dosupun berhenti karena merasakan tekanan cakra itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihatlah sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dan dikelilingi oleh cakra yang sangat gelap sehingga membuat hinata kembali menyimpan senjatanya dan mendekati sakura

"persiapkan sikapmu" ujar hinat sehingga membuat sakura bingung

Namun dalam sekejap, sasuke menghilang dan muncul di belakang zaku dan memengang keua tangan nya sehingga siap untuk di patahkan oleh sasuke

Trakkk…..ahhkkk…suara tulang lepas dari sendinya sehingga menyisahkan sebuah teriakan dari zaku. Sedangkan sasuke dengan cakra yang sangat kuat itu kini berjalan mengincar dosu namun hal itu terhenti saat sakura memelukknya dari belakang

"sudah cukup sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu menjadi begini" ujar sakura

Setelah itu sasuke kembali tenang dan jatuh dalam pelukan sakura, sementara team dosu kini pergi setelah menyerahkan gulungan milik mereka kepada hinata. Sementara itu, dari balik rerimbunan banyak genin desa konoha yang melihat pertarungan tersebut sehingga kini mereka tau bahwa sakura dan hinata harus di perhiitungkan keahliannya.

#skip ujian babak ke 3#

Setelah 4 hari mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju menara ditengah hutan akhirnya team 7 dan team 8 kini berhasil lolos menuju ke tahap selanjutnya begitupun dengan team 9 dan team 10 yang kini menyusul mereka masuk kemenara yang berada ditengah hutan. Kini jumlah peserta yang mengikuti ujian chunin babak final masih terlalu banyak sehingga dengan bermusyawarah akhirnya konoha membuat seuah keputusan untuk menyeleksi kembali semua murit yang akan masuk ke dalam babak final.

"baiklah, semua peserta yang berhasil lolos akan diseleksi kembali untuk masuk ke babak final. Dan sekarang bukan lah kerja sama team yang dibutuhkan karena sekarang adalah pertandingan duel sehingga teman satu team pun bisa jadi musuh dalam ujian di babak siapa saja yang merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ke babak ini silahkan tunjuk tangan dan melapor kan nya ke saya" ujar wasit

Beberapa saat wasit menatap semua yang menjadi peserta namun tidak ada orang yang mengangkat tangannya, namun saat wasit tersebut hendak berbicara kembali seseorang akhirnya mengajukan dirinya untuk mundur.

"saya,…." Ujar seseorang

"nama kamu"? Tanya wasit

"kabuto,…saya sudah tidak memiliki cakra yang cukup untuk melakukan pertarungan ini" ujar kabuto berbohong

"baiklah silahkan keluar" ujar wasit

Sementara ada banyak orang yang menatap curiga kearah kabuto, karena tekanan cakranya saja masih dapat dikatakan mampu untuk mengikuti ujian ini. Terutama naruto dan hinata yang menjalankan misi untuk melindungi desa dengan cara ikut serta dalam ujian chunin, walau memang dirinya adalah seorang genin.

"baiklah, apakah masih ada lagi yang ingin keluar. Jika tidak mari kita mulai pertarungan perdana dan akan ditentukan oleh monitor"

Sebuah monitor menyala di sisi dinding gedung tersebut untuk mengacak nama semua peserta dan keluarlah dua nama.

"choji akimichi vs dosu kinuta. Yang namanya di panggil tetap tinggal di arena dan yang lainnya silahkan menunggu di balkon" ujar wasit itu member perintah

Pertarungan antara choji dan dosu berlangsung cukup singkat, hal itu karena dosu yang menggunakan bunyi sebagai senjatanya dapat dengan mudah membuat choji pingsan sehingga kemenangan kini di tangan dosu.

"baiklah, pemenangnya dosu, pertarungan berikutnya…." Pertarungan demi pertarungan kini disaksikan oleh semua peserta namun diantara semau pertarungan itu team 7 belum sama sekali dipanggil hingga akhirnya sasuke mendapatkan lawan dan memenangkan pertarungan bahkan tanpa menggunakan jutsu sama sekali sehingga membuat seseorang yang menatapnya menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Setelah pertarungan sasuke, kini sakura juga akhirnya bertemu dengan ino di babak ini. Kemampuan kedua genin itu sungguh luar biasa. Walau pun mereka berdua perempuan namun karena pukulan sakura arena tersebut menjadi porak-poranda. Namun karena keterbatasan cakra akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh sehingga wasit mengambil keputusan kedua genin ini gugur.

"baiklah, pertarungan berikutnya zaku vs aburame shino" ujar wasit

Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang ini akhirnya dimenangkan oleh shino karena zaku yang kedua lengannya yang merupakan senjatanya sekarang sedang cidera, dan karena memaksakan diri akhirnya dia harus tumbang dengan jutsunya sendiri.

"pertarungan yang menarik shino" ujar kurenai sang guru saat shino sampai di podium penonton

"terima kasih sensei" ujar shino

"pertarungan selanjutnya uzumaki naruto vs kiba inozuka" panggil wasit

Hinata yang mendengar nama rekannya di panggil untuk melawan kekasihnya kini khawatir jika temannya akan membuat naruto marah sehingga hinata memengang tangan kiba untuk sesaat sebelum dia turun melawan naruto.

"kiba-kun, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Berjuang dengan memaksakan diri itu berbeda. Jadi jangan sampai kau memaksakan diri" ujar hinata

"aku tidak akan kalah dengan dia hinata" ujar kiba

"ya hinata, sensei rasa kiba sudah cukup kuat untuk melawannya" ujar kurenai mendukung kiba

"hanya aku seorang yang tau kekuatan naruto-kun, dan kiba-kun akan sangat kecil kemungkinan bisa menang" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan nasehatmu" ujar kiba pergi meninggalkan rekan seteamnya

Sementara kini naruto sedang melihat hinata yang begitu risau hingga mata mereka bertukar tatapan sehingga hinata sempat memberikan tatapan yang memohon untuk tidak membunuh temannya itu sehingga dibalas naruto dengan sebuah senyuman.

"baiklah, kiba inuzuka dan naruto uzumaki apakah kalian siap, silahkan dimulai" ujar wasit

"kau duduk saja dulu akamaru, aku saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan orang ini" ujar kiba meremehkan naruto

Mendengar kiba meremehkan dirinya naruto malah menatap kearah hinata karena temannya ini sangat arogan.

"kenapa tidak menyerangku dengan dibantu akamaru?" Tanya naruto

"aku saja sudah cukup, GATSUGA…" ujar kiba mulai menyerang dengan jusu andalannya sehingga naruto melihat itu dengan posisi siap menghindar namun dia tidak melakukan itu melainkan dia membuat sebuah bunshin dan akhirnya menyuruh bunshinnya menahan serangan kiba dengan dua kunai di tangannya sang bunshin.

'ternyata begitu, dengan kuku yang tajam dan sebuah putaran akan menjadikan itu sebuah serangan yang dapat melukai dengan sangat cepat' pikir naruto melihat jutsu kiba

Sementara kiba yang jutsunya kini ditahan oleh bunshin naruto hanya bisa berdecik tidak senang karena serangan nya gagal.

"kiba, sepertinya kau harus belajar mengontrol emosimu. Karena itu bisa saja membuatmu celaka" ujar naruto setelah menghilangkan bunshinnya

"heh…orang bodoh seperti dirimu mana tau soal kekuatan dan emosi" ujar kiba

"hm…kau masih tidak berubah. Aku harap hinata-chan memahami ini" ujar naruto

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan disana keluarlah banyak senjata dan peralatan. Sementara semua orang heran bagaimana naruto akan menggunakan semua senjata itu karena banyaknya senjata itu tidak mungkin dengan kedua tangannya.

"baiklah kiba, akan ku tunjukkan sedikit kemampuan ku pada mu" ujar naruto yang kini menggerakkan jari tangannya sehingga semua senjata yang kini menumpuk di hadapan naruto mulai melayang.

"tidak mungkin dia menggunakan benang cakra sama seperti ku" ujar kankuro sangat terkejut karena ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan benang cakra selain dirinya di ujian chunin ini

"bersiaplah kiba" ujar naruto mulai melempar semua senjatanya kearah kiba namun dengan gesit kiba dan akamaru berhasil menghindar sehingga senjata tersebuat kini menancap di dinding.

"heh serangan seperti itu tidak akan membuatku gentar" ujar kiba mulai menyerang kearah naruto namun lagi-lagi naruto langsung melemparkan senjatanya kearah kiba namun dapat kembali dihindari oleh kiba. Setelah beberapa menit serangan yang dilakukan oleh naruto hanya melemparkan senjata nya namun tanpa di sadari oleh kiba semua senjata itu kini sudah membentuk sebuah pola.

"nah, naruto semua senjatamu sudah habis, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya kiba yang mulai kembali menyerang namun tetap tidak menggunakan akamaru

"baiklah datanglah padaku kiba" ujar naruto yang kini membentangkan kedua tangannya

'tidak mungkin, anak itu akan tewas jika dia terus maju' pikir kankuro yang melihat benang cakra milik naruto yang masuh melekat pada semua senjatanya

Kiba menyerang naruto dengan kekuatan penuhnya sehingga jika naruto terkena itu mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali. Namun sebelum serangan kiba mengenai naruto semua senjata yang tadinya tertancap kini mengarah kekiba semua sehingga kiba yang tidak bisa mengurungkan niatnya menyerang naruto hanya terus bergerak maju sehingga berhasil memukul naruto hingga terpental dan dirinya kini terkena semua senjata milik naruto namun bukan lah bagian dalam melainkan bagian luar dari senjata itu sehingga membuat kiba hanya babak belur saja.

"kau beruntung kiba, angin membuat senjataku tidak bisa mengarah padamu dengan benar" ujar naruto

"akamaru, mari selesaikan ini" ajak kiba meminta bantuan pada anjingnya

"kanapa saat ingin mangakiri ini kau baru mengeluarkan senjata rahasia mu? Jika dari tadi mungkin aku sudah kalah" ujar naruto membuka sedikit kaos yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Semua orang menatap naruto dengan heran karena naruto membuat api biru di lima jari kanannya. Namun hal itu membuat semua shinobi yang sudah jonin merasa heran karena seorang genin sudah bisa menguasai segel 5 jari seperti itu. di sisi naruto kini di perutnya muncul sebuah segel dan disana terdapat sebuah segel baru sehingga membuat cakra naruto menjadi kacau.

"aku akan melepaskan ini, dasar orochimaru dia pikir aku tidak bisa membukanya sendiri" ujar naruto langsung menghantamkan jarinya kearah semua segel yang dibuat orochimaru sehingga membuat naruto menjerit.

Ahkkk…teriak naruto saat segel yang yang dibuatnya kini berhasil menghanguskan segel milik orochimaru. Namun karena sakit yang dideritanya dia akhirnya membuat sebuah kesempatan untuk kiba menyerangnya.

"jujin bunshin" ujar nya memberikan sebuah pil kepada akamaru

Dan akhirnya akamaru berubah menjadi kiba sehingga kini terdapatlah dua kiba dihadapan naruto.

Garoga…..teriak kiba yang diikuti oleh akamaru kini menyerang kearah naruto dengan cepat sehingga membuat naruto kini terkena serangan dari kiba secara bertubi-tubi. Setelah kiba berhasil melukai naruto dia pun mundur untuk mengambil nafas dan mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"sekali lagi akamaru" ujar kiba dan langsung melemparkan bom asap dan menyerang naruto dengan garoga kembali.

Naruto yang masih belum stabis cakranya kini hanya bisa bertahan dan bertahan manghadapi serangan kiba, namun karena tidak ma uterus terluka akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan hange saja melawan kiba. Dan saat asap disana mereka kini terdapatlah 3 orang kiba sehingga membuat semua penonton bingung dimana naruto berada. Sementara kiba kini dibuat bingung juga oleh kelakuan naruto.

"kau bisa saja menyamar menjadi diriku naruto, tapi aroma mu tidak akan bisa berubah" ujar kiba memukul salah seorang dari rupanya namun

'bagus kiba. Sekarang kau bahkan sudah bisa mengenali bau musuhmu' pikir kurenai

Bhommss….sebuah ledakan terjadi dan terdapatlah akamaru yang tergeletak disana sehingga kiba dengan emosi langsung memukul yang satunya lagi namun lagi-lagi berubah manjadi akamaru.

"terima ini kiba" ujar naruto memukul kiba dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat kiba jatuh dan tidak bisa bangun kembali

'jadi begitu, saat kiba mengetahui keberadaanya dia langsung berubah menjadi akamaru sehingga kiba akan dengan cepat menyerang akamaru yang sesungguhnya. Inilah yang dia katakana tadi bahwa emosi akan membunuh kiba, dia ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaan ku'pikir kurenai

"kiba inuzuka tidak bisa bertarung kembali, pemenangnya uzumaki naruto" ujar wasit mengatakan dengan lantang.

Semua peserta yang melihat pertarungan naruto kini hanya takjub karena naruto yang dulunya juru kunci di akademi kini bisa bertarung dengan sangat luar biasa.

"wasit aku ingin mengambil semua senjataku dulu, boleh ya" ujar naruto merentangkan tangannya dan membuat sebuah benang cakra dan mencabut semua senjata yang masih tertancap serta memasukkannya kembali kedalam fuin yang masih terbuka di arena tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat para peserta matanya menatap kearah kankuro yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin bertanya sehingga naruto akhirnya mendekati team itu untuk berbicara.

"yo,…bagaimana menurutmu cara ku bertarung? Tanya naruto

"mengesankan, bagi orang yang tidak memiliki pelatih benang cakra dan kau bisa menggunakannya dengan sangat hebat. Itu luar biasa" ujar kankuro

"ya ini juga berkat dirimu sehingga aku bisa menggunakan benang cakra" ujar naruto

? berkat diriku? Tanya kankuro heran

"ya, pertemuan pertama kita yang kau melemparkan batu dengan hanya menggerakkan jari itu adalah banang cakra, aku bisa melihatnya sehingga aku menirunya darimu" ujar naruto

"sepertinya kau berbakat untuk meniru, bahkan dalam waktu singkat kau sudah sehebat itu dalam kagutsu" ujar kankuro

"ya tentu saja, aku murid dari seorang shinobi peniru. Jadi ini bukan masalah. Baiklah aku ingin ketempatku lagi" ujar naruto menghilang dengan sebuah sunshin air yang membuat dirinya berubah menjadi air dan muncul di tempat dimana teamnya bisa menonton dengan cara yang sama.

'dia cukup hebat dalam menggunakan sebuah jutsu perubahan jenis, bahkan dia mampu dengan cepat belajar benang cakra hanya dalam sekali melihat saja. Dia genin yang berbahaya" ujar semua jonin pembimbing saat melihat naruto menggunakan sunshin air.

"dimana kakashi sensei dan sasuke teme itu?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa

"tadi kakashi membawa sasuke keruangan kesehatan, dia mengatakan sasuke perlu diperiksa" ujar gai yang ada disana

"oh…begitu, baiklah aku akan melihat pertandingan untuknya" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, kini kakashi dan sasuke sedang mengadakan ritual untuk menyegel segel kutukan yang ditanamkan oleh orochimaru padanya. Kakashi yang memiliki pengetahuan tentang fuinjutsu walau tidak sehebat gurunya minato, namun karena berkat sanggurulah dia bisa menguasai fuin sampai sejauh ini dan bisa menggunakannya dengan sangat baik.

"kau siap sasuke, ini akan sedikit menyakitkan" ujar kakashi membuat beberapa segel dengan cepat dan sebuah sinar akhirnya muncul dari segel kurukan milik orochimaru dan semua segel yang dibuat oleh kakashi kini ahirnya masuk kedalam segel milik orochimaru sehingga kini segel kutukan tersebuat sudah bisa tersegel, namun jika sasuke dalam keadaan bahaya atau cakranya dalam keadaan sedikit maka segel kutukan itu biasa saja membuat efek nya kembali. Karena segel yang dibuat kakashi kekuatannya tergantung dari cakra sasuke.

"kakashi, percuma saja jika kau manyegel nya. Itu tetap akan terbuka pada waktunya nanti" ujar orchimaru datang menemui kakashi dan sasuke

"kau,..tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendapatkan sasuke" ujar kakashi

"tidak perlu kakashi, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat disini bukan bermaksud untuk bertarung" ujar orochimaru menghilang dengan sunshin.

Kembali kepertarungan, semua orang yang belum bertarung kini melihat layar dengan tatapan gugup karena nama mereka belum keluar. Dan akhirnya muncul juga sehingga membuat semua orang kaget melihat nama yang ada di monitor

"hyuga hinata vs hyuga neji, silahkan turun" ujar hayate

"neji,…..jangan memaksakan diri, dia mengenal naruto lebih dari siapapun, dan kau sudah melihat kemampuan naruto jadi sebaiknya kau lebih hati-hati" ujar gai memberikan nasehat pada anak didiknya

"aku mengerti" ujar neji turun menuju kearena

Setelah berjalan menyusuri tangga akhirnya neji dan hinata kini berhadapan dan memperlihatkan tatapan mata mereka yang kini sangat berniat untuk memenangkan pertaruangan.

"sepertinya takdir mempertemukan kita disini, nona hinata" ujar naji

"ya, sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan sungkan" ujar hinata

"heh…kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk kalah dari ku di pertarungan ini, jadi jangan harap kau bisa lolos" ujar neji

Kedua orang yang berasal dari klan yang sama, memiliki kemampuan yang sama sehingga membuat semua orang tidak bisa memprediksi siapa yang akan menang, namun naruto sudah tau bahwa hinata yang akan menang. Karena dia tau kekuatan dari hinata.

"baiklah silahkan mulai" ujar wasit

"byakugan" "byakugan" ujar keduanya mengaktifkan sebuah doujutsu khas klan hyuga sehingga membuat mereka memiliki penampilan yang hampir serupa.

Serangan demi serangan kini mereka lancarkan demi untuk menjatuhkan lawan, namun karena gaya bertarung mereka yang sama, semua serangan lawan dapat ditahan dan di muntahkan dengan cara yang sama sehingga keduanya bahkan beberapa kali mengambil jarak untuk sekedar bernafas dan mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya.

'hah…hah…hah…dia sangat kuat, sejak kapan dia bisa sekuat ini' pikir neji dengan mengambil nafas

"kau seperti biasanya kak neji, selalu tangguh dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. Tapi aku akan membuktikan nya padamu bahwa latihanku selama ini tidak sia-sia" ujar hinata

"heh,….aku tau kau selama ini tinggal dengan dia kan, seseorang yang bahkan dianggap sampah dari masyarakat itu. tidak mungkin kau akan bisa menjatuhkan ku disini" ujar naji yang menunjuk kearah naruto. sementara naruto yang di tunjuk hanya melemparkan sebuah senyum karena merasa itu tidak perlu dilakukan oleh neji karena bisa saja hinata marah dan mengamuk dan yang paling parah mungkin neji akan terbunuh oleh nya jika dia bilang begitu.

….. hinata hanya diam untuk mengontrol emosinya karena dia tidak mau membunuh keturunan dari klannya sendiri.

"heh…kenapa diam, benarkan apa yang aku ucapkan. Kau berteman dengan seseorang yang seperti itu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap neji

"apa katamu? Orang yang seperti itu" ujar hinata

"ya,…orang seperti dia yang selalu membuat keonaran dan dijauhi masyarakat tidak akan mungkin mampu mengalahkan ku, bahkan kau yang merupakan keturunan klan utama tidak akan mampu mangalahkan ku" ujar neji

"kau sudah kelewatan, setidaknya kau akan kubuat tidak sadarkan diri selama satu bulan" gumam hinata

Naruto yang merasakan cakra hinata yang mulai tidak stabil langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya karena melihat hinata yang kini sudah mengeluarkan kubikibari miliknya.

"akan ku hancurkan mulutmu itu.." ujar hinata dengan sebuah ledakan cakra yang besar dan menyerang kearah neji dengan pedang ditanganya.

Naji yang melihat senjata hinata yang hendak mengenainya langsung membuat pertahanan dengan cakranya,

Kaiten…..sebuah kubah cakra tercipta dari putaran yang dilakukan neji

Namun …chaasshhh…..bahu neji kini tengah tersobek oleh senjata yang kini dipegang hinata

"bagaimana mungkin, itu adalah pertahanan sempurna milik neji sehingga tidak mungkin bisa menyerangnya" ujar lee diatas memberikan komentar

"pedang yang di pakai hinata menyerap cakra lee, sehingga dinding cakra yang dibuat oleh neji sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada senjata itu." ujar gai menjelaskan

Elemen petir : amarah dewa petir

Dari pedang yang di pegangnya kini terdapat sebuah percikan cakra dan siap menyerang kearah neji, sehingga neji yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya bisa berdiam diri. Namun…..

Semua orang terkejut karena sebuah senjata yang kini memanjang dari tangan naruto dan melindungi neji sehingga membuat semua orang bingung.

"hinata-chan sudahlah, naiklah kemari" ujar naruto menyuruh hinata menyerah

Namun hinata malah kembali menyerang neji sehingga naruto langsung turun tangan menghadang hinata agar tidak kembali menyerang neji.

"wasit pemenangnya neji, dia sedang dalam emosi jadi bisakah aku meminjam sebentar arena untuk membuatnya merasa lega" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang heran kecuali para shinobi yang memiliki tingkat yang tinggi.

"baiklah, kami akan meminjamkan arena sebentar" ujar hayate

"kenapa kau menghalangiku naruto-kun, dia sudah berani menghina naruto-kun, setidaknya dia akan ku buat masuk rumah sakit selama satu bulan agar merasakan akibat telah menghinamu" ujar hinata kembali menyerang namun ditangkis oleh naruto

Semua orang hanya menonton termasuk kurenai yang tadinya hendak membantu di urungkan karena dihalangi oleh shino.

Trinkkk…triiinkkkk…trinkkk…..suara besi bertubrukan kini terdengar jelas saat hinata menebaskan senjatanya kearah naruto dengan sekaur tenaga, bahkan percikan api terlihat jelas walau di keadaan ruangan yang sangat terang seperti ini.

Melihat hinata yang tidak ada lelahnya menyerang akhirnya dia berinisiaif untuk menyimpan senjatanya dan membiarkan hinata menyerangnya, namun saat pedang hinata hampir mengenai naruto pedang itu berhenti tepat di dada naruto.

"apakah kau sudah mendingan, sebaiknya cepat kepelukanku" ujar naruto membentangkan tangannya

"hikss….hikss…naruto-kun, ternyata aku masih lemah ya untuk mengendalikan emosiku" bisik hinata sambil menangis di dalam pelukan naruto

"ya…nanti kita akan berlatih kembali untuk mengendalikan emosimu. Masi kita tinggal arena ini, dan menunggu disana. Atau kau punya usul lain?" Tanya naruto sambil mengajak hinata berjalan meninggalkan arena walau masih dalam pelukannya

"aku mau istirahat, jadi kita kepojokan dulu saja." Ujar hinata

"baiklah, apapun katamu hime" ujar naruto

"maaf hayate-san, jadi mengganggu acara ujian chunin kali ini" ujar naruto melambaikan tangan yang kini sedang memegang senjata hinata

To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 09

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"hikss….hikss…naruto-kun, ternyata aku masih lemah ya untuk mengendalikan emosiku" bisik hinata sambil menangis di dalam pelukan naruto

"ya…nanti kita akan berlatih kembali untuk mengendalikan emosimu. Masi kita tinggal arena ini, dan menunggu disana. Atau kau punya usul lain?" Tanya naruto sambil mengajak hinata berjalan meninggalkan arena walau masih dalam pelukannya

"aku mau istirahat, jadi kita kepojokan dulu saja." Ujar hinata

"baiklah, apapun katamu hime" ujar naruto

"maaf hayate-san, jadi mengganggu acara ujian chunin kali ini" ujar naruto melambaikan tangan yang kini sedang memegang senjata hinata.

Setelah kejadian hinata yang lepas kendali, kini semua orang berfikir apakah benar mereka adalah genin. Sehingga mereka berdua menjadi buah bibir di kalangan peserta.

'itu adalah pertarungan yang mengerikan, walau tidak menggunakan ninjutsu namun senjata mereka sangat berbahaya' pikir shino melihat hinata dan naruto

'kedua senjata mereka bisa menyerap cakra sehingga membuat mereka berdua bisa melemahkan lawan sambil menyerang musuh, sungguh senjata yang mengerikan' pikir shikamaru

Sementara sasuke dan kakashi yang baru kembali sedikit heran dengan keadaan sunyi di arena karena melihat hinata dan naruto yang ada di tempat pertarungan.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kakashi pada gai

"naruto,….sebenarnya apa yang kau ajarkan pada muridmu itu?" Tanya gai

"maksudmu?" Tanya kakashi tidak mengerti

"dia bertarung sangat hebat, bahkan dia memiliki senjata khusus miliknya sendiri" ujar gai

"apakah pedang itu?" Tanya kakashi

"bukan itu adalah milik hinata, sedangkan milik naruto sudah di kembalikan dalam fuin di lengnnya" ujar gai

"itu seperti nuibari" ujar kakashi

"ya, namun kemamuan pedang itu sama dengan beberapa pedang dari kiri lainnya, menyerap cakra, menggunakan petir, dan mungkin masih ada lagi yang lainnya" ujar gai

Sementara sasuke kini menghampiri naruto untuk membantu namun dengan senyuman naruto menolaknya karena dia bisa menanganinya sendiri.

"dobe, sebaiknya nanti kau jelaskan semuanya pada ku" ujar sasuke

"aku tidak mau, aku ingin membuat kau mati penasaran" ujar naruto membuat perempatan di kepala sasuke

"baiklah, maaf karena ada sebuah insiden yang mungkin juga membuat kita takjub dengan kemampuan dari kedua nya. Jadi mari kita lanjutkan ujian ini" ujar hayate memulai kembali pertandingan yang sempat tertunda karena hilang kendalinya hinata atas egonya. Setelah dimulainya lagi pertandingan semuanya berjalan dengan sangat seru, terutama dalam pertarungan lee dengan gara yang membuat semua orang takjub, bagaimana tidak, seorang genin sudah dapat membuka gerbang kehidupan yang dikatakan memiliki resiko yang sangat besar dan lee berhasil membuka hingga ke gerbang ke 3 dalam ujian ini sehingga membuat mereka yang menonton mengakui bahwa lee akan menjadi seorang shinobi taijutsu yang hebat seperti sang guru.

"baiklah, sekarang semua peserta sudah siap untuk mengikuti ujian chunin babak final. Pertama uzumaki naruto, hyuga neji, uchiha sasuke, shino aburame, dosu kinuta, garaa sabaku, temari sabaku, kankuro sabaku dan yang terakhir adalah shikamaru nara. Itu adalah peserta yang lolos dalam ujian chunin babak ke 3 dan tentu saja masuk ke babak final ujian chunin satu bulan yang akan datang" ujar hayate

semua peserta terutama yang anggota teamnya masuk kedalam babak final bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras, terutama sakura yang kedua teman satu teamnya kini masuk ke final.

"sasuke-kun, naruto selamat ya….."teriak sakura

di arena naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya disana ada hinata yang juga sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Semua orang mulai bergembira dengan cara yang berbeda, namun hanya narutolah yang paling mencolok dibandingkan dari yang lainya karena dia langsung berlari kearah hinata untuk meminta pelukan selamat atas keberhasilannya.

"hinata-chan ….hadiah ku mana?" Tanya naruto merentangkan tangan samba berlari kearah hinata

"apakah tidak malu jika disini" ujar hinata member alasan

"hey bisakah kalian pura-pura tidak melihat?" Tanya naruto kepada semua orang

Bletaaakkkk…seseorang dengan sayang memukul kepala naruto sehingga terdapat sebuah benjolan disana.

"woy sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya naruto

"kau selalu bermesraan dengan hinata di depan umum, apakah dirumah kalian tidak puas?" Tanya sakura berkecak pinggang

"woy sasuke teme, coba beri pelukan untuk sakura, dia terlalu bawal terhadap kami" ujar naruto sehingga membuat sakura malu dan sedikit marah sehingga naruto dikejar oleh sakura dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

'stamina yang hebat, setelah pertarungan dan 5 hari bertahan di hutan dia masih memiliki stamina yang besar, sungguh seorang uzumaki' pikir semua orang yang berasal dari konoha

'dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, dia juga mungkin adalah orang yang ku cari. Memang nampaknya dia tidak memiliki kegelapan, namun diantara semua orang dia dan uchiha itu adalah kegelapan yang nyata bagiku. Uchiha sasuke dan uzumak naruto, akan ku bunuh kalian berdua' pikir gara menatap sasuke dan naruto secara bergantian

Sementara temari dan kankuro yang melihat tatapan garaa kini hanya dapat merinding karena tatapan itu sering dia lihat saat hendak memilih target nya, dan naruto serta sasuke adalah target selanjutnya dari garaa.

"baiklah, sampai bertemu bulan depan" ujar hayate sebagai wasit dan menghilang meninggalkan para peserta di arena itu.

Naruto dan sasuke yang berdekatan kini sedang melihat tatapan gara kearah mereka berdua sehingga naruto dan sasuke menatap balik kearah garaa sehingga membuat garaa menaikkan tingkat cakranya.

"dia memiliki cakra yang kuat, serta pertahanan pasir yang sulit di tembus. Menurutmu bagaimana cara mengalahkanya?" Tanya naruto

"entahlah, kalau begitu kita Tanya pada guru kakashi saja, lagi pula kita butuh Pembina untuk memenangkan pertarungan di final nanti" ujar sasuke

"baiklah ayo kita temui kakashi sensei. Sakura apakah kau mau ikut?" Tanya naruto

"tidak usah, kalian berdua berlatihlah dengan giat, aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian berdua agar kalian berdua bisa menang" ujar sakura pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu

"hinata-chan…."ujar naruto sambil melemparkan pedang kubikibari pada hinata

"jangan sampai hilang kendali lagi, sebaiknya kau latihan meditasi di rumah. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun hati-hati jangan terlalu bersemangat" ujar hinata menangkap pedang yang dilempar oleh naruto dengan sempurna dan menyimpannya kembali ke fuin di lengannya.

Setelah itu, naruto dan hinata berpisah. Naruto dengan sasuke kini menuju kemana biasanya mereka berlatih di team 7, dan berniat meminta saran pada kakashi untuk ujian chunin babak final.

"yo…sasuke, naruto selamat atas masuknya kalian di babak final. Jadi ada apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Tanya kakashi

"kami ingin minta bimbingan untuk ujian besok" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, kalian berdua sudah sangat kuat, bahkan naruto sama sekali tidak menggunakan perubahan jenis badai yang dia miliki dalam ujian kali ini, itu menandakan dia cukup kuat. Dan aku rasa aku sudah tidak memiliki ilmu untuk dipelajari oleh naruto. Namun untuk sasuke aku masih ada yang tersisa yaitu sharingan miliknya. Jadi naruto aku sudah tidak bisa melatihmu, dan sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan hokage mungkin dia memiliki seorang rikomendasi yang bagus" ujar kakashi

"baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya sasuke, aku tunggu sharingan milikmu. Dan jangan sampai kalah sampai kita bertemu di pertarungan" ujar naruto hendak meninggalkan sasuke dan kakashi

"bukankah seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu" ujar sasuke

"he…baiklah sampai bertemu di pertarungan sasuke-kun" ujar naruto menambahkan kun di dalam kalimatnya

"he…dasar dobe" ujar sasuke

Naruto langsung meninggalkan seorang uchiha dan hatake itu untuk berlatih mengendalikan sharingan yang dia miliki. Namun naruto yang merupakan seorang yang juga memiliki sharingan bahkan sudah dalam tahap mangekyou sharingan hanya penasaran tentang keunggulan dari sharingan sehingga dia berniat ke perpustakaan dimana dulu dia sering membaca. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, naruto kini mulai disambut dengan senyum tidak seperti dulu yang disambut dengan cibiran. Kini naruto merasa bahwa dia sudah memulai hidupnya. Dan dia langsung mencari buku tentang sharingan dan kemampuan sharingan sehingga dia berkeliling namun tidak menemukan yang namanya sebuah kemampuan sharingan bahkan kata sharingan saja tidak dia temukan di perpustakaan ini.

'akh….bodohnya aku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan buku tentang sharingan di perpus desa, jika aku ingin buku itu maka aku harus masuk perpus klan uchiha' pikir naruto menoyor jidatnya

"ahk..lebih baik aku ke tempat kakek hokage, dan meminta rekomendasi pembimbing yang hebat darinya" gumam naruto pergi menuju kearah kantor hokage.

Sementara itu, dikantor hokage kini sang hokage sedang menerima tamu sehingga suaranya kini terdengar dari luar.

"nah jiraya-kun, sepertinya kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya hokage

"aku baik-baik saja sensei, kini aku sedang menyelidiki tentang sebuah organisasi yang bernama akatsuki. Karena mereka adalah kelompok shinobi pelarian" ujar jiraya

"apakah mereka mengancam desa?" Tanya hokage

"mereka memiliki tujuan yaitu mengumpulkan biju. Dan selain itu juga aku dengar kabar orochimaru adalah bagian dari mereka" ujar jiraya

"oh…jadi naruto juga menjadi target mereka sekarang. Jika memang begitu maka naruto harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri selain kita lindungi" ujar hokage

"nah karena itulah aku kembali sensei, aku ingin mengajaknya berpetualang dan mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang hidup sebagai shinobi" ujar jiraya

"baiklah akan aku panggilkan dia, tapi setidaknya bawa dia setelah ujian chunin selesai" ujar hokage

"baiklah sensei" ujar jiraya yang kini hanya duduk di jendela

Sementara itu, naruto kini sudah sampai di depan kantor hokage dan siap untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun dia mendengar suara orang berbicara sehingga dia berhenti dan mendengarkan sedikit pembicaraan mereka. dan alangkah terkejutnya naruto saat dia mengetahui bahwa biju yang ada ditubuhnya aka nada yang mengincarnya.

Lalu….

Tokk…tok…tok…suara pintu diketuk oleh naruto

"masuk" ujar hokage

"naruto-kun, kebetulan sekali kau ada disini. Dia adalah jiraya, dan dia akan menjadi gurumu dalam menuntaskan pelajaranmu dalam menjadi shinobi" ujar hokage

"jadi kau naruto, baiklah aku akan bertanya sedikit tentang mu. Jenis perubahan cakra yang kau miliki apa?" Tanya jiraya

"dia sepertiku jiraya-kun, bahkan potensinya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan diriku" ujar hokage

"memiliki 5 jenis perubahan cakra, ini sungguh menakjubkan. Aku akan mengajarimu sebuah jutsu namun tidak memerlukan segel tangan sama sekali untuk membuatnya" ujar jiraya

"benarkah, baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya mari kita belajar" ujar naruto dengan semangat

"sabar dulu bocah, sebaiknya kita mulai sesuatu dengan mumulainya dari dasar. Dan mari kita ke sungai" ujar jiraya mengajak naruto pergi kesungai

Setelah itu, naruto dan jiraya kini meninggalkan kantor hokage dengan berjalan kaki. Namun dalam setiap langkah jiraya mengerti kemampuan naruto sekarang ini, bahkan dia bisa menebak semua kemampuan naruto secara umum.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua berjalan akhirnya naruto dan jiraya sampai di sebuah sungai sehingga mereka berhenti disana dengan saling tatap.

"baiklah aku akan mulai, pertama aku bisa melihat dari cara mu bergerak kau sudah menguasai bahkan kekkai genkai. Jadi sebutkan sudah sampai mana kau mengendalikan semua kekuatanmu" ujar jiraya

"wah…bagaimana sensei bisa tau kekuatanku yang ku sembunyikan. Baiklah akan aku katakan. Aku sudah menguasai 5 jenis perubahan cakra bahkan sudah bisa dikatakan mahir. Walau masih banyak kekurangannya. Fuinjutsu sangat ku kuasai dan taijutsu aku belum bisa menandingi gai sensei dalam hal taijutsu. Lalu kekkai genkai aku sudah bisa mengeluarkan beberapa jutsu dari kekkai genkai itu, seperti elemen kayu, es, badai itu adalah 3 jenis kekkai genkai yang pernah aku keluarkan dan aku gunakan" ujar naruto

"baiklah itu sudah cukup, selebihnya biar menjadi rahasia mu sendiri. Namun ada sebuah jutsu yang belum kau pelajari yaitu hewan kontrak atau kuciyose" ujar jiraya

"apa itu kuciyose?" Tanya naruto bingung

"begini kau pernah melihat kakashi memanggil anjing, itu adalah hewan kuciyose miliknya, sedangkan milik ku adalah katak" ujar jiraya

"hah…katak, bukankah katak itu lebih kecil dibandingkan anjing, bagaimana bisa sensei lebih kuat daripada kakshi sensei?" Tanya naruto

"akan ku tunjukkan" ujar jiraya

Kuciyose no jutsu

Jiraya membuat segel tangan dan menghentakkan kanya ketanah sehingga muncullah asap dan di sana kini berdiri seekor katak, namun yang membuat naruto terkejut adalah ukuran dari katak itu sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari sebuah apartemen yang dimiliki oleh naruto.

"jadi ini katak yang sensei maksud, pantas saja sensei dikatakan seorang sannin" ujar naruto

"jiraya, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya bunta

"maaf aku sedang mengajari muridku tentang kuciyose jadi kau boleh pergi bunta"ujar jiraya

"baiklah aku akan melakukan nya" ujar naruto bersiap ingin membuat sebuah segel tangan namun dihentikan oleh jiraya

"tunggu dulu naruto, sebelum kau bisa memanggil mereka dalam pertarungan kau harus membuat kontrak dengan mereka. dan jika kau ingin mendapatkan nya tulis namamu di kontrak ini dan beri cap jarimu dibawah namamu" ujar jiraya

"baiklah aku akan menulisnya" ujar naruto menulis namanya dengan sangat rapi karena dia sering menulis fuin jadi tulisannya juga sangat rapi.

"baiklah kontrak sudah ditanda tangani, coba kau lakukan" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, kuciyose no jutsu…." Ujar naruto sehingga terjadi kupalan asap yang banyak disana namun

Tewwww….

"sensei, ini apa? kenapa bukan seperti saat sensei yang melakukan?" Tanya naruto

"ternyata kau cukup bodoh juga ya bocah, dia adalah kecebong anak dari katak. Jadi kau harus menunggu sampai dia bisa bertarung bersamamu" ujar jiraya

"eee…."ujar naruto terkejut

"kau ini, janganlah tergesah-gesah, sebaiknya kita latihan yang lain dulu, karena kau sudah bisa membuat sebuah kuciyose. Jadi itu saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Dan selanjutnya sebuah jutsu yang aku katakan dia" ujar jiraya menunjukkan sebuah bola cakra yang ada ditangan kanannya

"wah,…putaran dari cakra itu sama dengan kaiten, namun bukan membentuk dinding melainkan pisau. Ini sungguh hebat" ujar naruto

"ya,…ini adalah jutsu ciptaan hokage ke 4 dan dipercayakan padaku untuk mengajarkanya pada orang yang tepat untuk menjadi muridku. Dan kurasa kau orangnya" ujar jiraya

"sensei, jutsu ini sangat sederhana namun memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang besar"komentar naruto

"iya kau sangat jeli melihatnya. Baiklah aku akan jelaskan pertahap. Dan kau cukup memperhatikan saja. Pertama kau harus membuat putaran cakra paling sedikit 100 putaran dalam bentuk bola seperti ini. Dan jika berhasil maka luka dari serangan yang dilakukan adalah seperti ini" ujar jiraya menghantam sebuah pohon dengan rasengan tahap pertama

"kedua adalah kau harus memadatkanya sehingga kau bisa membuat sebuah pohon memiliki luka seperti ini" dan serangan kedua ini membuat pohon yang lainya yang terkena serangan kini berlubang.

"bagaimana, apakah sulit dimengerti?" Tanya jiraya

"ya ini sulit dimengerti jika hanya melihat" ujar naruto

"baiklah, kita akan mempelajarinya lebih lanjut jika kau ikut denganku mengembara nantinya" ujar jiraya sehingga membuat naruto harus ikut dengannya untuk berlatih.

Pertemuan antara naruto dan jiraya sebenarnya sudah di ketahui oleh naruto dan hinata. Karena itulah mereka selalu bemesraan selama ini karena hinata tau dia akan berpisah dengan naruto dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sehingga dia berniat menghabiskan waktunya dengan sebaik mungkin bersama dengan naruto.

"aku pulang…" ujar naruto dari pintu

"selamat datang naruto-kun, cepat mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu aku sudah membuat ramen untuk makan malam kita hari ini" ujar hinata yang sudah membereskan alat masaknya

"baiklah, aku akan segera selesai" ujar naruto berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri tidak lama berselang hanya dalam waktu 15 menit mungkin naruto akhirnya keluar dengan berbalut handuk dan masuk kekamar untuk berganti pakaian santai.

"maaf menunggu lama hinata-chan" ujar naruto keluar dari kamar

"tidak masalah, silahkan duduk naruto-kun." Ujar hinata menyiapkan kursi untuk naruto duduk dan mengambilkan semangkuk ramen dari penci yang ada di meja mereka

"kau sungguh pandai memasak hinata-chan, bahkan aroma nya saja sudah sangat enak" ujar naruto

"ya terima kasih banyak, silahkan dimakan naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"selamat makan" ujar naruto langsung melahap ramen buatan hinata dengan lahap

"ehhhmmmm…eyak…iyi..sunjjuh enyak" ujar naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen

"pelan-pelan saja naruto-kun, masih banyak di belakang jika kau mau tambah" ujar hinata

"ehmm..baiklah aku minta ditambah" ujar naruto sehingga hinata berdiri kedapur dan mengambilkan ramen yang masih ada di panic mereka yang lain

"berapa banyak mie yang kau habiskan untuk membuat ramen sebanyak ini, apakah stok bulanan kita masih cukup?" Tanya naruto pada hinata yang ada dihadapannya

"ya, naruto-kun tenang saja aku sudah mengatur semuanya" ujar hinata

Tokk..tok…tok…suara pintu diketuk

"siapa ya yang malam begini bertamu?" Tanya hinata

"itu mungkin jiraya sensei" ujar naruto

"masuklah tidak dikunci," ujar hinata menyuruh masuk tamu tersebut

"wah..wah..wah…naruto, kau sedang makan malam dengan kekasihmu ya. Apakah aku bisa mencicipi masakannya?" Tanya jiraya meminta ramen yang dimakan oelh naruto

"apakah masih ada hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto

"tunggu sebentar, masih ada kok" ujar hinata yang bergerak dan menyiapkan ramen untuk jiraya

"dari aroma saja sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ramen itu enak, kau akan menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk naruto kelak" ujar jiraya

Karena digoda oleh jiraya hinata menjadi bersemu begitupun naruto yang kini hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"sensei umur kami baru 8 tahun mana mungkin kami akan memikirkan soal itu sekarang" ujar naruto dengan malu-malu

"hahahaha….kalian berdua sangat cocok. Baiklah aku makan ya ramennya" ujar jiraya kini mulai makan ramen yang di siapkan oleh hinata

Setelah makan malam yang diselingi candaan dari jiraya dan naruto, akhirnya mereka bisa bersantai dan mengobrol sehingga naruto langsung menanyakan tujuan jiraaya kemari.

"ano sensei, apa tujuan anda kemari?" Tanya narut sedikit ragu

"aku hanya ingin melihat dengan mata ku sendiri anak yang baru umur 8 tahun hidup berdua dengan orang yang berbeda darah, selain itu juga berbeda jenis kelamin. Jadi aku rasa kalian akan berat menanggung rindu" ujar jiraya

"ya aku rasa juga begitu" ujar naruto dan hinata berbarengan

"eh….apakah kalian sudah membicarakn tentang sebuah perpisahan?" Tanya jiraya

"tentu saja aku sudah membicarakanya dengan hinata-chan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku harus mendiskusikannya" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu keluar berpetualang setelah ujian chunin selesai. Nah hinata, terima kasih ramennya, itu sangat enak. Sampai jumpa" ujar jiraya pergi dari rumah naruto

Setelah kepergian jiraya, naruto dan hinata kini beranjak tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka yang terkuras saat ujian chunin babak ke 2 yang mengharuskan mereka bertahan hidup. Ya walau hinata tau naruto akan sangat sulit membuatnya lelah namun tidur adalah sebuah keperluan yang harus di laksanakan agar fikiran juga kembali tenang.

#skip#

Pagi hari di minggu pertama masa tenggang ujian chunin babak final sehingga membuat naruto bangun dengan pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan marathon berkeliling desa dengan berat seal fuin miliknya sekarang sudah 250 kg kini naruto bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari sebuah sunshin biasa, dia bahkan bisa berpindah tempat seperti hiraishin namun tidak dalam jarak jauh, maksimal jarak yang dapat ditempuh naruto adalah 500 meter. Dalam jarak tersebut dia maasih bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari siapa saja apalagi ketika naruto menambahkan perubahan jenis cakra angin atau petir hal itu akan meningkatkan kecepatannya bahkan bisa seperti hiraishin.

"naruto-kun, sekarang sudah waktunya kita sarapan. Ayo mampir ke ichiraku untuk makan ramen. Lagi pula kita sudah lama juga nggak kesana" ujar hinata mengajak naruto beristirahat sejenak

"baiklah, ayo kita makan ramen" ujar naruto kini melepas segel ditubuhnya dan menggendong hinata sehingga dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di depan ichiraku.

"bagaimana hinata-chan, apakah itu sudah cukup untuk mu?" Tanya naruto pada hinata dan memperbaiki segel gravity nya

"ya, mungkin sharingan masih bisa mengikuti gerakan mu, namun itu akan sangat sulit jika tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus" ujar hinata

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk. Paman aku pesan ramen jumbo dan ramen miso satu. Cepat ya paman" ujar naruto yang kini sudah duduk

"ohhh…ternyata naruto, lama tidak mampir. Aku dengar kau masuk dalam final ujian kemarin ya. Aku ucapkan selamat ya" ujar ayane dari belakang

"iya terima kasih banyak" ujar naruto

"naruto, paman akan merayakan keberhasilan mu dalam turnamen ini jadi paman akan memberikan satu porsi ramen jumbo untuk mu, tapi kau harus memenangkan pertarungan yang akan datang ya. Paman dan ayane-nechan akan mendukungmu, ya walau kami tidak bisa menonton" ujar paman

"ya serahkan padaku, terima kasih banyak" ujar naruto yang kini menerima sebuah bonus satu mangkok ramen jumbo yang disambutnya dengan senyum.

Setelah makan ramen bersama hinata, naruto kembali latihan dengan berat beban 250 kg. dan kini dia sedang menuju dimana mereka biasanya latihan dan hal yang pertama yang naruto lakukan adalah melatih reflex, control cakra, taijutsu dan setela itu barulah semua jenis jutsu dia latih menggunakan semua kage bunshin yang dapat dia keluarkan.

satu bulan latihan orang biasa dapat dicapai naruto dalam setengah bulan, dan sekarang naruto sudah berhasil menguasai sebuah jutsu yang diperlihatkan oleh jiraya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan menunjukkannya pada hinata.

"hinata-chan aku berhasil membuat sebuah jutsu seperti yang jiraya sensei perlihatkan padaku. Namun ini berbeda aku tidak menggunakan sebuah putaran, namun menggunakan kepadatan cakra dengan ditambah cakra jenis angin aku bisa membentuk cincin yang mengitarinya." Ujar naruto mempraktekkan apa yang dia bicarakan

"apakah hanya elemen angin saja?" Tanya hinata

"aku belum mencobanya, mungkin nanti" ujar naruto

"tapi jika berat cakra nya saja seperti ini, tentu akan melukaimu juga kan" ujar hinata

"itulah yang aku pikirkan hinata-chan, aku bermaksut membuat sebuah jutsu jarak jauh. Namun yang tercipta adalah sebuah jutsu pemusnah secara masal. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya naruto

"tidak masalah, mungkin itu akan berguna nantinya" ujar hinata

"oh ya, hinata-chan bisa bantu aku membuat namanya?" Tanya naruto

"baiklah, apa nama jutsu yang digunakan jiraya sensei?" Tanya hinata

"rasengan" jawab singkat naruto

"baiklah, karena ini merupakan sebuah penghancur masal, maka aku usulkan sebuah nama yaitu dai rasen ringan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya hinata

"itu sangat keren, baik aku pakai nama itu" ujar naruto

"benarakah…..kau akan memakai nama dari pemberianku dari sebuah jutsu khusus milikmu sendiri?" Tanya hinata

"tentu saja, memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya naruto

"baiklah, aku akan lanjutkan latihanku untuk membuat sebuah jutsu baru dari semua cakra jenis yang aku punya" ujar naruto

Sementara naruto kini sudah sangat mahir dalam bertarung jarak dekat dan jauh, kini sasuke sudah berhasil membuat sharingan miliknya kini memiliki 2 temou dan dia berniat untuk membuatnya menjadi 3 temou agar dia mampu membaca gerakan lawan 3 detik sebelum lawan lakukan. Namun disamping sharingan kakashi juga melatih reflek yang dimiliki sasuke karena percuma memiliki penglihatan lebih cepat 3 detik jika tubuh tidak bereaksi, sehingga kakashi melatih sasuke dengan keras dan terkadang sasuke pulang dengan banyak luka karena tidak bisa menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarakan oleh kakashi.

"baiklah sasuke, selama 3 minggu ini kau sudah latihan dengan sangat keras sehingga luka pun sudah tidak kau hiraukan lagi. Namun semua itu terbayar saat kau sudah mengaktifkan 3 temou pada sharingan milikmu. Selain itu reflekmu juga bisa dikatakan sudah sangat bangus. Jadi kau tidak aka nada masalah saat melawan musuh kuat seperti apapun, namun aku mempunyai sebuah syarat padamu. Kau hanya boleh menggunakan chidori sebanyak 2 kali maksimalnya 3 kali tapi sebaiknya jangan karena itu akan membuatmu kehilangan semua fungsi tubuhmu" ujar kakashi

"memangnya kenapa aku hanya bisa menggunakan chidori dalam beberapa kali pemakaian dalan setu kali pertarungan?' Tanya sasuke

"segel kutukan mu itu harus dikendalikan, jadi untuk mengendalikanya kau harus memiliki cakra yang lebih besar dari segel itu sendiri, jadi ketika cakramu sudah terkuras maka segel kutukan itu akan aktif dan memberontak" ujar kakashi

"aku akan berusaha tidak menggunakannya terlalu banyak" ujar sasuke

"lalu untuk kecepatanmu…" ujar kakashi

Akhirnya 3 minggu sudah berlalu tanpa disadari banyak orang, sehingga kini semua orang sedang menunggu untuk menyaksikan ujian chunin babak final yang membuat semua orang penasaran. Naruto bahkan kini sudah memasuki masa istirahat untuk memulihkan keadaan namun tidak untuk sasuke yang kini bahkan masih berlatih di sebuah gunung bersama kakashi. Entah apa yang dipersiapkan oleh kakashi karena naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa rencana kakashi untuk sasuke agar bisa memenangkan turnamen ini.

Sementara itu, hinata dan naruto yang sebenarnya memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah tugas dari anbu untuk menagawasi semua gerak-gerik shinobi otogakure dan juga sunagakure, sehingga mereka harus meluangkan waktu bersama mereka untuk mejadi anbu.

"hinata-chan, apakah kau ingat buku dongeng kita. Dalam buku itu aku membaca bahwa aka nada invasi dari oto dan suna. Sebaiknya kita beritahu kan hal ini pada kakek hokage" ujar naruto

"tapi kita belum ada bukti?" Tanya hinata

"baiklah mari kita bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk" ujar naruto mengajak hinata melepas topeng nya dan mempersiapkan semua hal yang mungkin akan terjadi di desa konoha nantinya.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga, namun sebelum tiba hari dimana ujian chunin dilaksanakan, tepatnya pada malam sehari sebelum ujian chunin. Konoha menerima berita buruk seorang shinobi konoha yang bernama hayate tewas saat sedang mengikuti dan menyelidiki tentang desa oto dan suna sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut. Bukan karena apa-apa, karena hayate adalah salah seorang shinobi yang sangat hebat, bahkan dia mampu membuat tubuhnya menghilang seperti bunglon. Namu sepertinya musuh sudah mengetahui keberadaannya sehingga dia harus tewas ditangan musuh saat menjalankan tugas nya. Dan mayatnya ditemukan disebuah gedung yang sudah di kelilingi oleh beberapa burung gagak.

"kasihan dengan yugou-nechan, naruto-kun" ujar hinata yang mengetahui bahwa yugou salah seorang anbu konoha adalah kekasih dari hayate dan kini dia sedang duduk di pojok sambil berlinang air mata

"sebaiknya kau dekati dia, dan berikan semangat karena kita akan membalaskan dendam hayate-san" ujar naruto

Akhirnya hinata mendekati yugou dan menenanngkanya, walau itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil namun hinata berhasil membuat yugou berhenti menangis. Dan hari ini, semua jonin dan anbu des konoha sudah sangat siap jika ada invasi yang akan dilakukan oleh suna dan oto bahkan naruto sudah menyiapkan semua peralatanya dan membawanya dibalik pakaiannya untuk bertarung saat ujian chunin nanti.

Dalam perjalanan menuju arena pertandingan naruto kini diikuti oleh sesuatu yang membuat naruto selalu jengkel karena perbuatan mereka bertiga.

"konohamaru, mogi, udon sebaiknya kalian bertiga jangan lagi bersembunyi sepat keluar" ujar naruto dengan membalik tubuhnya

"bossss…..kau sungguh hebat, bahkan ada banyak shinobi yang hanya melewati kami tanpa mengetahui keberadaan kami, sedangkan bos dalam sekejap saja sudah bisa mengetahui keberadaan kami" ujar udon dengan kagum

"nah ada apa konohamaru, mogi, dan kau juga udon?" yanya naruto

"apa yang akan bos lakukan untuk melawan orang-orang kuat didalam?" Tanya konohamaru

"dengarkan kakak baik-baik, tapi ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berempat. Kalian harus mengajak semua teman kalian menuju kearah sana" ujar naruto menunjuk kearah patung hokage

"memangnya kenapa kak?" Tanya konohamaru

"karena kakak sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan disana, dan sebagai alat untuk membuktikan bahwa kakak berkata jujur, aku akan memberikan kalian bertiga ini" ujar naruto memberikan sebuah kunai

"tapi kami genin masih dilarang menggunakan ini" ujar mogi

"tenang saja, jka kalian menggunakannya untuk kebenaran maka itu tidak masalah, tapi ingat jangan sampai kalian keluar dari sana sebelum kakak datang atau ada jonin atau chunin yang mengawasi kalian. Mengerti?" Tanya naruto

"baiklah bos" ujar mereka bertiga pergi dengan kunai di tangan mereka bertiga

'semoga semua penduduk mengerti tentang symbol ini" pikir naruto

Konohamaru dan semua teman-temanya kini mulai mengikuti konohamaru, dan semua ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak mulai mengungsi menuju kearah patung hokage. Semua berjalan dengan sangat tenang, bahkan mereka berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. sementara itu konohamaru, mogi dan udon yang sudah berkeliling kini akhirnya menuju ke patung hokage dengan di barengi oleh iruka.

"iruka sensei, kak naruto tadi bilang kami akan menemukan sebuah kejutan disana, apakah itu benar" ujar konohamaru

"oh,…ya kalian semua akan mendapatkanya. Dan konohamaru siapa yang memberikan kunai itu pada kalian bertiga?" Tanya iruka

"bos kami, kak naruto. Dia bilang kami bisa menyimpannya jika tidak digunakan dengan salah, iya kan mogi udon" ijar konohamaru minta persetujuan

"iya sensei" ujar udon dan mogi

"baiklah kalian harus tetap disini, dan jangan keluar sebelum ada yang menyuruh" ujar iruka

' kau sangat cepat bertindak naruto, kerja bagus' pikir iruka

Sementara itu, kini semua peserta sudah hadir di arena kecuali sasuke dan dosu yang dikabarkan tidak akan hadir dalam ujian babak final ini. Dan karena ketidak hadiran dari dosu maka kita akan mudah mengatur jalannya pertandingan, baiklah kita aan memilih nomor urut untuk menentukan siapa lawan yang akan kalian hadapi.

"baiklah dimulai dari uzumaki naruto"ujar wasit member perintah

Akhirnya naruto maju untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kotak untuk menentukan nomor berapa dirinya, dan diikuti oleh neji, shikamaru, shino, garaa, temari, kankuro.

"baiklah, silahkan buka nomor kalian. Uzumaki nomor 1 akan melawan hyuga neji pada nomor 2, shino aburame 5 vs kankuro sabaku 6, temari sabaku no 7 vs nara shikamaru no 8, dan terakhir garaa sabaku no 3 vs uchiha sasuke no yang akan mengawali pertarungan final adalah uzumaki naruto vs hyuga neji" ujar wasit menerangkan

"baiklah, namaku adalah genma. Ayo kita mulai saja. Yang namanya belum dipanggil silahkan menunggu di tempat para peserta." Ujar genma

Semua penonton yang sudah mulai berdatangan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kini bersorak riang saat beberapa peserta mulai meninggal arena sehingga membuat mereka melihat siapa yang akan bertarung.

"hey..menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya seorang penonton

"ya tentu saja hyuga itu, uzumaki itu tidak akan memiliki kesempatan" ujar rekannya

"apakah kau tidak melihat saat dia melawan inuzuka itu. dia bahkan tidak menggunakan jutsu yang hebat untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi dia bisa menang" ujar nya membela naruto

"itu hanya inuzukanya saja yang lemah, kalau hyuga itu pasti sangat kuat" ujar seorang dari mereka

'ya…itulah yang aku pikirkan saat sebelum bertarung dengan naruto, tapi naruto itu sungguh kuat, jadi jangan remehkan dia, jika tidak kau akan kalah dengan cara yang memalukan' pikir kiba yang ternyata mendengar perkataan para penonton

"apakah kau baik-baik saja kiba-kun?" Tanya hinata

"ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita lihat pertarungan saja" ujar kiba melihat kearah di lapangan

"ya, aku ingin melihat perkembangan dari kak neji" ujar hinata

"kalau naruto?" Tanya kiba

"tidak perlu risau" ujar hinata

Kembali kepertandingan, naruto dan neji kini saling hadap untuk memulai sebuah pertarungan. Namun tersirat sebuah persaingan yang sangat ketat di dalam tatapan mereka, walau senyum selalu mengambang di bibir mereka berdua.

"apakah kalian berdua sudah siap, baiklah silahkan dimulai" ujar genma sebagai wasit

"baiklah neji, mari kita mulai sebuah pertarungan ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Tapi jangan curang ya" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum

"heh….walau kau berlatih sekuat apapun kau tidak akan mampu manang dari ku naruto" ujar neji

"sudah cukup bicara nya mari mulai, aku atau kau yang mau manyerang duluan?" naruto

Neji langsung menyerang naruto dengan teknik asli hyuga yang berpusat pada penutupan jaringan cakra. Namun naruto yang selalu berlatih dengan hinata bahkan dapat menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh neji dengan sangat baik bahkan sesekali naruto membalas seranagan tersebut.

Saat hendak mengambil nafas naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel tangan dan

Elemen air : peluru air

Dari udara hampa naruto mengumpulkan semua tetesan air dan membuatnya menjadi butiran-butiran air dan langsung menyerang kearah neji. Melihat banyaknya buiran air tersebut neji menghindar lalu membalas dengan melemparkan beberapa shuriken sehingga trinkkk..trinkkk..terdengar bunyi shuriken yang ditangkis dengan sebuah kunai oleh naruto. Setelah melancarkan dan membalas serangan naruto dan neji diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali menyerang kearah lawan mereka.

Elemen petir : pemakaman halilintar

Dari langit diatas neji kini turun banyak hujan yang berbentuk halilintar sehingga membuat penonton menahan nafas bagaimana cara neji akan melindungi dirinya dari serangan sebanyak itu.

Kaiten…..neji melakukan sebuah putaran sehingga kini terciptalah sebuah kubah cakra yang besar dan menghalangi serangan naruto untuk mengenai sasarannya, bahkan halilintar itu ada beberapa yang terpentar mengarah ke naruto akibat dari dorongan putaran yang dilakukan neji. Karena merasa akan berbahaya jika terkena, naruto dengan gesit menghindar dari serangan miliknya yang dibalikkan oleh neji. Namun saat naruto mengindar neji sudah siap dengan jutsunya yang lain di sana.

"kau dalam jangkauan ku" ujar neji

To be continue


	10. Chapter 10

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 10

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Kaiten…..neji melakukan sebuah putaran sehingga kini terciptalah sebuah kubah cakra yang besar dan menghalangi serangan naruto untuk mengenai sasarannya, bahkan halilintar itu ada beberapa yang terpentar mengarah ke naruto akibat dari dorongan putaran yang dilakukan neji. Karena merasa akan berbahaya jika terkena, naruto dengan gesit menghindar dari serangan miliknya yang dibalikkan oleh neji. Namun saat naruto mengindar neji sudah siap dengan jutsunya yang lain di sana.

"kau dalam jangkauan ku, 64 pukulan suci" ujar neji langsung menyerang kerah naruto

"2 pukulan, 4 pukulan, 8 pukulan, 16 pukulan, 32 pukulan, 64 pukulan" ujar neji memberikan sebuah pukulan bertubi-tubi kearah naruto yang sekarang terlempar jauh kebelakang.

Melihat pertahanan dan serangan dari neji membuat semua penonton bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang bersorak dengan menyerbutkan nama neji, selain itu ada juga ketua klan yang sebenarnya adalah ketua klan hyuga dan putrinya kini sedang menonton pertandingan juga ikut bangga sebagai seorang hyuga.

"hanabi, lihatlah. Itu adalah kakak sepupumu. Dia adalah keturunan cabang namun di umur yang masih sangat muda dia sudah berhasil menggunakan jutsu yang sangat hebat dari klan kita" ujar hiashi hyuga

"ya ayah, aku sangat iri padanya. Bahkan aku belum mampu dalam beberapa tahap dibawahnya" ujar hanabi

Kembali kepertandingan, kini naruto sedang terduduk karena baru saja dia membentur tembok hingga retak dan membuat dia mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya.

"ehk….ini benar-benar sakit, kau seharusnya bisa menang jika kau melawan orang lain. Tapi jika melawan diriku maka belum tentu" ujar naruto

"heh….semua titik cakramu sudah aku kunci, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan cakra saja kau tidak akan bisa" ujar neji

"benarkah, apakah kau tidak mengetahui ada cara membuka titik cakra dengan instan?" Tanya naruto

"ya aku tau, namun jika ingin melakukan itu seseorang harus memiliki cakra yang besar" ujar neji

"baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" ujar naruto membuka bagian atas jaketnya

Fuinjutsu kai….. ujar naruto sehingga segel yang ada di sana kini mulai terbuka dan terlepas sehingga dengan perlahan menghilang.

"aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan taijutsu jika begitu. Mari kita mulai babak berikutnya" ujar naruto membuat ancang-ancang untuk bertarung sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya

"seharusnya kau sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak, kenapa tubuhmu masih bisa bergerak?" Tanya neji

"heh…jika hanya ini aku juga sering mengalaminya" ujar naruto

"baiklah jika begitu, majulah" ujar neji

Sesaat neji selesai berkata, naruto sudah berhasil menendang neji sehingga neji kini terpental jauh kebelakang akan tetapi berkat reflek yang baik dia masih sempat menangkis serangan naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

'cepat sekali, sebenarnya segel apa yang dia lepaskan barusan' pikir neji

"itu gravity seal, jadi sekarang tubuh ku lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelumnya" ujar naruto menjelaskan dan kembali menghilang.

Semua penonton hanya mampu melihat naji yang terpental jauh kebelakng dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"wah..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa hyuga itu selalu terpental apakah ini jutsu dari uzumaki itu?" Tanya seorang penonton

"sepertinya iya, ternyata uzumaki itu hebat juga ya bisa menekan hyuga sejauh ini" ujar seorang penonton

'neji berusahalah' pikir tenten yang kini duduk dibangku penonton karena dia kalah saat melawan temari dari suna

'sudah aku kira, naruto itu sangat kuat. Dengan kata lain bukan aku yang lemah' pikir kiba

Kembali kearena kini neji sednag mengusap darah di bibirnya dengan kasar dan kembali menatap naruto yang bahkan kecepatanya sangat gila di bandingkan dengan genin yang lain.

'dia bahkan seperti lebih ceat dari lee saat membuka gerbang ke 3. Apakah dia juga bisa menggnakan hachimon' pikr neji

"neji, apakah kau sudah siap kembali. Kalau iya aku akan mulai menyerang" ujar naruto sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang

"cih….akan ku kalahkan kau disini" ujar naji mengambil ancang-ancang

"baiklah taijutsu sudah cukup, sekarang waktunya aku meledak kan cakra untuk embuka semua titik cakraku" ujar naruto membuat sebuah segel ditangan dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah cakra mereka mulai menyelimutinya dan meledak sehingga membuat tekanan udara di sekitarnya terdorong sangat cepat dan kuat.

'tidak mungkin dari mana dia memiliki cakra sebesar ini dan warna nya berbeda dari cakra biasanya' pikir neji

Flashback

"hoy kurama…sekarang bisakah kau membantuku membuka semua titik cakra ku kembali?" Tanya naruto

" **sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkan dia ya"** ujar kurama bangun dari tidurnya dan mengeluarkan cakranya dalam jumlah yang sangat cukup untuk kembali membuka titik cakra naruto

Fleshback end

"lihatlah neji, aku sekarang bisa membuka semua titik cakra ku kembali" ujar naruto dengan diselimuti cakra berwarna merah

Sementara semua tetua klan kini sangat terkejut karena naruto kini mengeluarkan cakra merah milik kyubi sehingga semua orang mulai bersiaga jika kyubi bangkit.

"dia sudah bisa mengendalikannya walau hanya sedikit. Huh ini bagus walau mungkin akan beresiko" ujar hokage

"kau ternyata memiliki kyubi yang sudah hampir jinak ya hokage dono" ujar kazekage yang duduk di sebelah nya

"ya, dia adalah seorang warga desa konoha yang sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri" ujar hokage

Kembali kepertarungan, kini neji sudah siap menerima dari mana naruto akan menyerang dengan kecpatannya seperti tadi, namun setelah melihat naruto kembali membuat segel itu ditubuhnya menandakan dia tidak akan menyerang dengan taijutsu namun entah pakai apa dia akan menyerang sekarang.

"neji, selanjutnya setelah jutsu, taujutsu dan sekarang adalah genjutsu" ujar naruto menunjuk neju tepat dihadapannya

Neji yang sedikit terkejut karena naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki cakra yang bisa menggunakan genjutsu, karena pengguna genjutsu biasanya memiliki cakra yang cukup sedikit kecuali klan uchiha yang memiliki doujutsu sharingan yang memang khusus untuk genjutsu. Namun neji tidak menyadari naruto adalah ahli dalan genjutsu dengan bantuan gerakan tubuhnya, dan ketika neji menatap telunjuk naruto kini dia sudah masuk kedalan sebuah genjutsu.

Semua penonton kini menjadi membisu melihat neji yang hanya diam berdiri sementara naruto hanya bermeditasi untuk menormalkan kembali cakranya. Sementara neji kini sedang melawan naruto di dalam dunia yang diciptakan naruto.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kiba

"kau beruntung naruto-kun tidak mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya satu persatu padamu kiba-kun, itu adalah sebuah genjutsu dari naruto-kun yang melalui telunjuknya saat kak neji menatap dengan seksama telunjuk naruto-kun, jika tida percaya kau bisa bertanya pada kurenai sensei besok" ujar hinata

"sebenarnya seberapa kuat dia sekarang?" Tanya kiba

"itu adalah rahasia kami berdua, kiba-kun" ujar hinata

Sementara neji kini sedang bertarung dengan naruto yang kini berada di dalam dunia genjutsu, neji yang berhasil menyerang naruto selalu dikejutkan dgan berubahnya naruto menjadi puluhan kupu-kupu. Dan muncul lagi dengan diawali oleh kupu-kupu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat neji akhirnya tersadar setelah dia merasa sudah melawan naruto lebih dari 3 jam di dalam dunia tersebut.

"hah,,,,hah…..hah…..kau,…jutsu apa yang kau gunakan barusan?" Tanya neji yang hanya melihat naruto membuka matanya dari meditasinya

"genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu dan sekarang fuinjutsu" ujar naruto mulai menagmbil tinta dari saku ninjanya dan beberapa lembar kertas.

"akan ku balas kau", ujar neji kini menyerang dengan cepat namun dapat dihindari oleh naruto sehingga dengan cepat naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan

Fuinjutsu : gravity seal ujar naruto saat neji menginjak beberapa kertas yang sudah dia buat sehingga kini neji bahkan tidak bisa bergerak karena berat tubuhnya yang sekarang sama dengan naruto.

"apakah kau menyerah?" Tanya naruto pada neji yang kini sedang bersusah payah dalam melepaskan seal itu

"tidak akan" ujar neji berusaha untuk bangun

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita dengan adil, fuin kai" ujar naruto melepas fuin di tubuh neji sehingga kini berat tubuhnya bisa menjadi seperti biasa.

"apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto, kenapa dia melepas seal gravity pada neji?" Tanya kiba

"dia menghormati sikap pantang menyerah dari kak neji, dan kurasa itu adalah hadiahnya" ujar hinata

"heh…." Respon kiba dengan terkejut

Sementara kini neji dan naruto sudah mengobarkan cakra mereka untuk melakukan serangan terakhir. Naruto dengan cakra kurama / kyubi sedang kan neji kini dengan semua cakra yang tersisa dari tubuhnya dan mereka berdua membenturkan kedua cakra yang besar itu sehingga membuat sebuah ledakan yang besar di tengah arena dan mengakibatkan asap membubung tinggi. Dan terlihatlah dua orang yang terlempar dari dalam asap itu. melihat pertarungan yang sangat seru, semua penonton akhirnya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan atas pertarungan yang mereka saksikan.

"kau lihat, aku masih bisa berdiri, dan melangkah mendekatimu. Sedangkan kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi" ujar neji mendekati naruto yang kini Nampak pingsan.

Trak…trak,,,,,trakkk sebuah suara kini muncul dari bawah kaki neji, dan saat dia melihat ke bawah sebuah tangan kini memukul dagunya dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat dia kini terpental cukup jauh kebelakang, dank arena kondisi nya yang memang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi akhirnya neji jatuh pingsan di tempat akibat pukulan yang dilakukan oleh naruto.

"pertarungan pertama di ujian chunin kini selesai dan dimenangkan oleh uzumaki naruto" ujar wasit mengangkat sebelah tangan naruto

Setelah diumumkanya kemenangan naruto, semua penonton kini bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dan banyak komentar yang kini dilayangkan oleh penonton utuk naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan hyuga neji. Dan itu adalah sebuah komentar yang baik untuk naruto.

"ternyata naruto itu kuat juga ya, bahkan neji saja kalah" ujar seorang shinobi yang menjadi penonton

"dia selalu memberikan kita kejutan dalam setiap aksinya" balas shinobi yang lain

Sementara kiba dan hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kemenangan naruto melawan neji, dan yang lebih membuat semua orang terkejut adalah naruto bahkan masih bisa mengelilingi arena yang bisa dibilang luas itu hanya untuk melambaikan tangan mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dari penonton.

'stamina yang gila, bahkan setelah bertarung dengan durasi waktu yang sangat lama dia masih memiliki stamina untuk berkeliling dan menyapa penonton. Uzumak naruto dia sungguh sangat hebat' pikir genma

"baiklah, pertarungan kedua antara sabaku gara vs uchiha sasuke" ujar genma

Semua penonton kini melihat kearah arena setelah genma mengatakan hal itu, namun garaa dan sasuke tidak muncul di arena.

"genma-san kata hokage sama pertandingan ini diundur saja" ujar seorang anbu yang mendekat kearah genma

"baiklah karena uchiha sasuke belum tiba, maka kita akan undur ke pertarungan selanjunya yaitu sabaku kankuro melawan shino aburame" ujar wasit

'jika aku bertarung dan menunjukkan semua kemampuan ku di sini bisa gawat' pikir kankuro

"wasit aku menyerah, silahkan ke pertarungan selanjutnya" ujar kankuro

Keputusan kankuro membuat shino bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga dia hanya menatap kankuro dengan tajam dibalik kaca matanya.

"baiklah, pemenangnya adalah aburame shino" dan pertarungan selanjutnya….."

"turunlah kau nara" ujar temari yang kini sudah ada di arena

"kenapa dia sangat bersemangat sekali?" gumam shikamaru bertanya

Namun bukan jawaban yang dia dapat melainkan sebuah darongan dari naruto sehingga dia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di arena

"dasar merepotkan kau naruto, lalu kenapa lawanku selalu saja wanita?" gumam shikamaru

"apakah kau sudah siap kalah laki-laki dari nara?" Tanya temari

'dasar merepotkan, baiklah akan aku buat sebuah pertunjukan agar para penonton tidak berisik. Padahal seharusnya aku bisa melihat awan sekarang ini' pikir shikamaru menatap awan

"apa yang di ikirkan oleh shika sich..?" ujar ino yang duduk sebagai penonton

"kau seperti tidak kenal shika saja ino, dia itu tidak bisa memukul perempuan" ujar chouji

Sementara itu di arena kini temari sudah siap dengan kipasnya hanya menunggu perintah dari wasit, sedangkan shikamru masih duduk diam di tempat dia terjatuh tadi.

"shikamaru apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya wasit

"ya , walau merepotkan tapi aku sudah siap" ujar shikamaru

"kalau begitu mulai" ujar genma

Elemen angin : pembelah angin

Dengan cepat temari mengibaskan kipasnya sehingga terbetukalah banyak sekali angin yang kuat mengarah kearah shikamaru, karena tidak ingin terluka shikamaru langsung menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"percuma saja kau menghindar dan bersemubunyi" ujar temari kembali mengibaskan kipas besarnya sehingga lagi-lagi shikamaru harus berlindung dari sayatan udara yang diciptakan oleh temari.

'ini merepotkan, bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya kalau aku tidak di beri kesempatan untuk menyerangnya'pikir shikamaru langsung memuat posisi perfikir yang sangat khas

Melihat shikamaru yang mengambi pose seperti itu, semua penonton bertanya-tanya jutsu apa yang ingin di keluarkan oleh shikamaru ini.

"posisi itu! dia akan membuat sebuah strategi. Dan kita lihat saja apa yang akan dia lakukan" ujar asuma sebagai guru yang sudah barang tentu mengetahui kemampuan anak didiknya itu

Dan setelah beberapa menit, shikmaru keluar dan melemparkan beberapa shiriken kearah temari namun dengan cepat temari berlindung dibalik kipasnya. Namun temari terkejut saat ada sebuah bayangan yang kini mengejarnya walau masih sempat dihindarinya.

'jarak dari sini ke dia adalah sekitar 10 meter' pikir temari

"kau tidak akan menang selama aku bisa mengawasi setiap gerakan bayangan mu" ujar temari

"temari diatas….."teriak kankuro

Dengan leflek temari melihat keatas sehingga disana terlihatlah sebuah pakaian shikamaru yang diberi beban sebuah kunai sehingga terdapatlah sebuah bayangan di sana lalu bayangan shikamarupun kini dapat memanjang lagi sehingga temari yang terkejut lagi-lagi harus mundur menghndari bayangan dari shikamaru. Dan saat bayangan shikamaru berhenti temari juga ikut berhenti.

"kau hebat juga, tidak kusangka kau mampu membuat ku terkejut dua kali berturut turut. Itu tadi hampir saja" ujar temari

"ya kau sangat beruntung bisa lolos dari strategi ku" ujar shikamaru

"baiklah akan ku akhiri dengan ini" ujar temari ingin melakukan sebuah jutsu namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak

"Kagemane no jutsu milik ku sukses" ujar shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang sehingga temari juga mengikuti gerakan shikamaru.

"inikan….."

"iya, itu adalah lubang dimana pertarungan sebelumnya antara naruto dan neji, jadi dapat dipastikan lubang yang ini berhubungan dengan lubang yang ada di belakang mu itu, jadi selamat kau sudah tertangkap" ujar shikamaru

"heh..tapi gerakan kita pasti akan sama dank au tidak akan mungkin membunuhku dalam kondisi seperti ini" ujar temari

Shikamaru akhirnya berjalan dengan perlahan ketengah arena seperti posisi selayaknya orang akan memulai pertarungan, mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan menatap.

"aku sebenarnya duah memikirkan 200 cara lebih untuk mengalahkanmu, namun aku sudah lelah dan cakra ku juga tinggal sedikit, jadi sebaiknya aku menyerah saja" ujar shikamaru menyerah dengan mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan kagemane miliknya

"eh…." Temari yang terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh shikamaru hanya bisa bengong dan begitupun semua penonton yang melihat hal itu. kemampuan menyusun strategi dan rencana dari klan nara sangat mengerikan sehingga mereka semua memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan untuk shikamaru

Sementara di bangku penonton kini ino sedang marah-marah karena kelakuan shikamaru yang menyerah saat lawannya sudah tertangkap. Di samping ino, para kage pun memberikan komentar untuk shikamaru.

"pantas saja konoha sangat sulit di tembus, kalian memiliki seorang ahli strategi seperti itu" ujar kazekage

"ya, itu adalah keistimewaan dari klan nara, namun dibalik kekuatan itu kelemahannya sangat terlihat jelas dimata, mereka semua adalah seorang yang pemalas" ujar hokage

"hahaha….anda benar" ujar kazekage tertawa

Diarena kini genma telah berdiri ditengah lapangan untuk memberitahukan pertarungan terakhir dalam ujian chunin kali ini.

"baiklah kita pergi ke pertarungan terakhir antara uchiha sasuke dan sabaku garaa, semua peserta diharapkan turun ke arena" ujar genma

Gara dengan secara cepat muncul dengan di background pasir yang mengelilinginya sehingga menampakkan sebuah situasi yang sangat hebat dimata penonton. Namun sasuke yang dianggil namanya kini belum juga datang sehingga genma mengambil keputusan untuk menunda selama 2 menit untuk menunggu sasuke memasuki arena.

2 menit adalah waktu yang sangat lama bagi penonton yang sudah menunggu-nunggu pertarungan yang ini, karena itu beberapa dari mereka mulai gelisah bahkan ada yang mulai berteriak dengan tidak sabar. Dan ketika 2 menit berlalu akhirnya genma kembali angkat bicara.

"baiklah, karena uchiha sasuke tidak dapat hadir, maka pemenang dari pertarungan kali ini adalah….."

Shuttt…..sebuah pusaran angin dengan background dedaunan kini muncul ditengah arena. Lalu disana kini nampaklah sasuke dan kakashi yang hadir diarena saat ini.

"apakah kami sudah terlambat?" Tanya kakashi pada genma

"kau seperti biasanya, selalu telat ya" ujar genma

Sementara naruto kini sudah melompat dari ketinggian untuk mengomeli sasuke yang datang telat seperti itu.

"woy teme, kau dan kakashi sensei dari mana heh…kau membuatku risau" ujar naruto mendekati sasuke

"heh…apakah kau sudah memenangkan pertarunganmu?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto

"aku tunggu di pertarungan selanjutnya" ujar naruto meninggalkan sasuke

"baiklah sasuke, lakukan dengan baik" ujar kakashi juga meninggalkan kakashi

Sementara itu, diluar arena kini lee yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat sedang berusaha untuk menonton pertarungan teman satu teamnya melawan naruto, namun sepertinya ia terlambat.

"hey..sepertinya hyuga itu sudah dikalahkan" ujar seorang panitia yang menjaga pintu masuk penonton

"dia sangat kuat ternyata, bahkan neji yang dikatakan adalah seorang yang sangat ahli dalan taujutsu bisa dilumpuhkan dengan cara yang sama oleh si naruto itu" ujar panitia yang lain

Hal itulah yang didengar oleh lee sehingga dia kini berdiri didepan pintu sertta tidak berniat untuk masuk. Namun gai yang datang dari belakang akhirnya mengajaknya masuk agar melihat pertarungan antara gara dan sasuke.

Di bangku penonton gai disambut oleh kakashi yang kini tengah menonton sambil berdiri dan mencoba untuk melihat pertarungan sang murit walau buku kegemarannya tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"gai akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo kita nonton bersama" ujar kakashi manyambut gai

"bagaimana pertarungan naruto melawan neji?" Tanya gai

"entahlah, aku dengar aku lah yang menang. Tapi dgan cara apa aku tidak tau, aku saja baru tiba" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu, kakashi dan gai kini menonton pertandingan bersama dengan lee yang kini ada di dekat mereka.

"baiklah pertarungan terakhir antara uchiha sasuke dan sabaku garaa, mulai" ujar genma

Sasuke langsung berlari dengan sharingan di kedua matanya sehingga kini dia bergerak cukup sepat. Namun pertahanan pasir gara tidak dapat ditembus, bahkan gara mellakukan serangan walau hanya berdiam diri ditengah pasirnya.

Elemen api : bola api

Sebuah jutsu dari api kini mengarah ke gara namun, pasir di sekeliling gara kini mulai membentuk sebuah perisai sehingga jutsu sasuke sama sekali tidak berpengarauh pada garaa. Karena merasa serangannya gagal sasuke langsung mundur beberapa monpatan. Namun gara yang diserang kini tidak terima dan membalas serangan dari sasuke

Peluru pasir….

Terciptalah banyak butiran pasir yang sebesar kelereng berputar-putar di sekitar garaa, dengan perintah tangannya semua pasir itu kini menyerang kearah sasuke, namun dengan sharingan ditangannya sasuke dapat menghindari semua serangan tersebut dengan baik dan akhirnya kini dia berpijak di dinding.

"tidak ada cara lain, aku akan melakukan itu" ujar sasuke membuat sebuah segel tangan untuk melepaskan fuin gravity di tubuhnya dan sebuah jutsu petir.

"majulah uchiha sasukeeee…" teriak gara yang kini sudah menyiapkan semua pasirnya

Sasuke bergerak dengan sangat cepat dengan memutari gara sehingga membuat garaa kini sangat kesulitan mengikuti kecepatan gerakan sasuke. Sementara di bangku penonton kini gai terkejut karena sasuke juga bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh lee.

"maaf gai, hanya itu cara untuk menumbangkan si ekor satu itu" ujar kakashi

"dan dengan chidori ditangannya itu akan sangat berbahaya" ujar gai menimpali perkataan kakashi

Kembali kepertarungan, kini sasuke sudah berputar di sekeliling garaa, namun pasirnya selalu mengikuti diarah mana sasuke akan menyerang sehingga saat sasuke menyerangkan chidori miliknya pasir gara masih sempat menahan, akan tetapi karena kuatnya chidori yang dibuat oleh sasuke akhirnya pasir milik gara bisa ditembus oleh sasuke sehingga gara kini memiliki sebuah luka yang cukup besar didadanya.

Karena serangannya berhasil, sasuke kini mengambil jarak untuk menghirup nafas karena semua kekuatan dan kecepatanya barusan memiliki resiko dengan staminanya.

'cairan merah apa ini, apakah ini yang namanya darah?' Tanya gara dalam pikirannya

Setelah itu gara jatuh terduduk, namun semua pasirnya kini membuat sebuah bentuk bola untuk melindunginya secara 3600 dan di sekitar bola itu kini nampaklah sebuah mata yang melihat apa yang terjadi diluar.

Sementara itu, sasuke yang mengetahui elemen petirnya bisa menembus pertahan gara akhirnya berniat menggunakannya sekali lagi untuk menghancurkan prisai pasir tersebut. Dengan mengambil jarak yang cukup sasuke kini mengaktifkan chidori miliknnya dan melesat kearah naruto dengan kecepaan yang sangat tinggi namun gara yang berada di dalam bola itu tidak tinggal diam saat sasuke sudah masuk dalam jangkauannya, dengan tiba-tiba beberapa tombak muncul ditempat sasuke akan melancarkan serangannya, namun karena kecepatan yang dilakukannya, sasuke tidak dapat mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang.

Stasss…..sebauh daging kini robek menghasilkan darah menetes keluar, ya kini sasuke mengalami beberapa luka gores akibat dari tombak pasir yang diciptakan garaa, namun berkat sharingan dia bisa menghindari titik fatal, sehingga chidorinya kini masih tertancap di kubah pasir itu.

Semua penonton hendak memberikan tepuk tangan, namun beberapa bulu burung kini berjatuhan sehingga membuat mereka jatuh tertidur. Sementara naruto dan yang lainya kini sudah bersiaga menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.

"sudah dimulai gai" ujar kakashi

"aku tau, sekarang kita seimbang, 50-50 mari kita bertarung kakashi" ujar gai

"kau ingin menjadikan ini tantangan kan, baiklah mari kita lakukan" ujar kakashi

Konoha dai senpou…serangan gai kepada beberapa shinobi otogakure sangat cepat sehingga membuat 3 orang sekaligus kini terkapar

"kakshi aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan 3, kau sudah berapa?" Tanya gai

"4 jawab singkat kakashi sehingga gai menjadi bertambah semangat dan mengamuk menjadikan semua lawannya harus babak belur dan tewas disana dalam seketika.

Sementara di arena, kini kankuro dan temari sudah menggendong garaa yang sekarang sudah hampir mengamuk dan membawanya keluar arena. Namun sasuke mengejarnya sehingga naruto yang melihat hal itu mau tidak mau harus menyerahkan urusan anbu pada hinata.

"hinata-chan aku serahkan padamu, aku harus membantu sasuke" ujar naruto langsung pergi

Sementara kiba kini hanya heran apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan naruto dan hinata sehingga dia langsung meminta konfirmasi dari hinata

"apa maksudnya tadi?" Tanya kiba

"mari bantu para jonin dan chunin mengalahkan musuh" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua. Walau begini aku masih bisa bertarung" ujar kiba berdiri

"baiklah, aku akan membatu di tempat hokage" ujar hinata menghilang

Dengan terkejut, semua orang kini melihat hokage sedang disandra oleh seseorang dan itu adalah kazekage sehingga membuat para anbu tidak bisa bergerak untuk membantu.

"kakek hokage," ujar hinata

"hinata-chan, katakan pada naruto-kun untuk jangan sampai warga kita ada yang tewas lagi. Dia serahkan padaku" ujar hokage

Dengan tiba-tiba 2 orang pengawal kazekage tadi akhirnya berubah menjadi 4 orang shinobi dari otogakure da langsung membuat dinding kekkai agar tidak ada yang emengganggu pertarungangan antara hokage dan kazekage.

Sementara itu, hiasi yang melihat hinata sedang berjongkok dihadapan hokage sedikit heran. Sebenarnya apa posisi dari hinata di pemerintahan desa konoha ini. Namun dia belum bisa memikirkan itu karena kini musuhnya dusah mengepung dirinya yang seorang diri, namun seorang ketua klan hyuga bukanlah dapat dikalahkan oleh karena jumlah, karena dalam sekejap 5 orang dapat tumbang hanya dengan satu jutsunya saja.

Sementara itu, kini hinata sudah memakai topeng dan mengganti serangamnya dengan membuka pakaian yang dipakainya untuk menonton dan berganti pakaian anbu. Sehingga beberapa anbu di sana akhirnya tau bahwa hinata adalah anbu katsune yang dikatakan adalah anbu rahasia milik hokage saat ini.

"andai saja ada naruto-kun, mungkin dia akan dengan mudah membuka kekkai ini" ujar hinata dalam topengnya

"jadi begitu, selama ini kalian lah yang menjadi anbu itu. baiklah aku akan mencari naruto untuk mu" ujar anbu dengan topeng beruang itu

"sebaiknya jangan memaksanya, karena dia sedang mengejar sasuke untuk mengalahkan ichibi" ujar hinata yang masih berjongkok

Setelah kepergian anbu itu, kini hinata sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah kekkai yang ada dihadapannya. Namun ada beberapa shinobi oto dan suna yang hendak menyerangnya namun dengan pedang ditangannya hinata membuat semua orang disana tewas dengan jantung tertusuk oleh senjatanya. Sehinggamembuat beberpa orang yang melihatnya diri kejauhan sangat ngeri melihat hal itu.

"kalian mengganggu saja" ujar hinata yang kini melihat semua orang tersebut tewas dalam sahitan benang kawat baja miliknya dengan sebuah gerakan kawat baja itu akhirnya membuat tubuh mereka yang sudah menjadi mayat kini terbelah dua.

Sementara sang anbu yang mencara naruto kini sudah menemukan naruto sehingga naruto harus mengirimkan seorang chibunshin untuk membantu hinata membuka segel kekkai yang di buat oleh orang otogakure itu dan dirinya yang asli kini masih ikut untuk membantu sasuke mengalahkan ichibi bersama sakura dan shikamaru disampingnya.

Sementara diluar desa, kini jiraya sedang menuju ke sebuah desa untuk mencari inpirasi yang selalu ia katakana, namun karena perasaan nya yang itdak enak akhirnya dia menuju kembali kedesa konoha.

Didalam desa sendiri kini para shinobi banyak yang berjatuhan. Namun tidak ada satu wargapun atau anak-anak yang dapat mereka temukan karena merek semua sudah mengungsi di patung hokage. Di pintu masuk desa konoha kini sudah terdapat seekor ular phithon yang berjumlah 3 ekor dan mulai merusak tidak hanya bangunan namun juga menyerang semua shinobi yang hendak menyerangnya.

Sementara itu, hokaga dan kazekage kini sudah terkurung didalam sebuah kekkai sehingga kini mereka hanya ada berdua.

"ternyata kau ikut ambil bagian dalam invasi ini kazekage" ujar hokage

"kau sepertinya sudah sadarya hokage" ujar hokage

Setelah itu, hokage akhirnya melepaskan diri dari kuncian dari kazekage dan langsung menggunakan semua pakaian formalnya dan menggunakan baju tempurnya. Sedangkan kazekage kini juga menunjukkan wujut aslinya yang ternyata adalah orochimaru

"lama tidak bertemu sensei" ujar orochimaru yang kini menunjukkan rupa seseungguhnya

"orochimaru, kau ternyata dalang dibalik semua ini. Kenapa kau melakukan ini" ujar hiruzen

"aku akan menghancurkan konoha" ujar orochimaru

Sementara itu, di posisi sasuke kini dia sedang akan bertarung dengan kankuro, akan tetapi berkat shino akhirnya kankuro kini harus melawan shino yang sangat tidak senang karena kankuro mengundurkan diri dalam pertarungan sebelumnya. Sehingga dia ingin mengulang kembali pertarungan itu. sementara sasuke kini mengejar temari yang sudah pergi dengan garaa di bahunya. Sedangkan naruto dan yang lainya kini masih jauh tertinggal dibandingkan oleh tiga orang tersebut.

#skip#

Akhirnya garaa dan temari berhasil dikejar oleh sasuke sehingga dengar emosi yang memuncak garaa mendorong temari dan membuat temari jatuh. Sementara dirinya sendiri kini sedang menghadapi sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"garaa mari kita lanjutkan kembali pertarungan kita" ujar sasuke kembali menantang garaa

"uchiha…sasukeee…." Ujar gara kini menyerang kearah sasuke namun dapat dihindari dan langsung dibalas oleh sasuke dengan sebuah tendangan telak di tubuh gara sehingga garaa yang terkena tendangan dari sasuke kini terpental cukup jauh bahkan membuat beberapa ranting pohon patah.

Karena emosi yang makin memuncak dengan perlahan pasir yang ada didalam guci milik gara kini mulai menyelimuti tangan kanannya dan berubah menjadi lengan yang terbuat dari pasir. Melihat hal itu sasuke langsung menyerang dengan shuriken namun dengan mudah di tahan garaa dengan lengan pasir miliknya dan dengan cpat di kembalikan untuk menyerang sasuke.

"ayo sasuke, buat aku menjadi lebih hidup" ujar gara yang melihat sasuke menghindar dari serangannya

'apa sebenarnya dirinya itu' pikir sasuke kini menyiapkan chidori untuk menyerang garaa

Dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan kini sasuke dan gara saling menyerang. Sasuke dengan chidori sedangkan garaaa dengan lengan pasir miliknya. Namun kemenangan ada di tangan sasuke sehingga membuat lengan pasir milik gara kini sudah lepas dan jatuh berubah menjadi pasir biasa. Namun yang membuat sasuke terkejut adalah kii mncul satu lengan lagi di tangan kiri gara sehingga membuat serangan sasuke tidak memiliki arti pada tubuh garaa. Melihat gara yang masih sangat bernafsu untuk membunuhnya, kini sasuke sudah hampir pada batasnya, dia sudah menggunakan 2 kali chidori sedangkan kakashi hanya menyerankanya untuk menggunakan 3 kali. Namun karena keadaan mendesak akhirnya dia menggunakan chidori nya yang ketiga namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sasuke kini berhasil membuat lengan kiri yang terbuat dari pasir milik garaa hancur, namun dengan perlahan kini lengan kanannya kembali tumbuh, bahkan sekarang ada yang lebih mengejutkan, kini garaa memiliki ekor yang terbuat dari pasir, sehingga sasuke yang sudah pada batasnya hanya bisa duduk dan tidak bisa bergerak. Hal itu karena tanda kutukan yang ada di bahunya kini sudah aktif sehingga dia merasakan sangat sakit pada semua tubuhnya.

"hahahahaha…apakah hanya itu saja kemampuanmu sasuke, sebaiknya aku akhiri hidup mu" ujar gara kini hendak menyerang telak sasuke yang hanya bisa duduk, namun sebelum serangan gara berhasil mengenai sasuke. Naruto dengan waktu yang tepat menyerang garaa dengan sebuah tendangan sehingga membuat gara kini sudah terpental cukup jauh.

"sasuke-kun apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sakura yang tiba bersama naruto

"naruto, lengannya bisa tumbuh lagi seperti semula. Jadi jangan gegabah" ujar sasuke

"kau istirahatlah dulu, aku akan mengulur waktu. Dia bukanlah lawan yang mudah ditaklukkan" ujar naruto langsung membuat bunshin

Semenatra gara yang kini sudah bangkit hanya menatap naruto dengan pandangan sangat benci dan langsung menyerang naruto.

Elemen badai : meriam laser

Sebuah jutsu kini dikeluarkan oleh naruto dan bunshinnya sehingga kini ada dua laser yang menyerang gara, namun pasir yang ada ditubuh gara kini menyerlimuti bagian depan gara sehingga menjadi tameng, akan tetapi laser yang dapat dikendalikan oleh naruto itu akhirnya berbelok dan mencari tubuh gara sehingga dua serangan itu kini berhasil mengenai gara sehingga sebuah ledakan terjadi disana.

Ahk….raungan gara kini terdengar di telinga naruto dan yang lainya, namun dia mampu berdiri dan bahkan kini dia sudah bertranformasi , hampir semua bagian tubuhnya kini sudah di balut oleh pasir. Melihat hal itu naruto langsung kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang gara kembali.

Taju kagebunshin no jutsu

100 orang klon kini sudah tercipta, dengan komando dari naruto akhirnya semua bunshin itu menyerang gara dengan taijutsu sehingga membuat tubuh gara yang terselimuti pasir kini menjadi tidak berbentuk, bahkan wajahnya yang tadi setengah diselimuti pasir kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

"naruto…akan ku bunuh kau" ujar gara yang kini sudah kembali bangkit dan mengeluarkan cakra yang sangat besar sehingga sebuah ledakan terjadi kembali dan munculah shukaku dihadapan naruto dan semua orang.

'ini tidak bagus, aku hanya bisa menggunakan beberapa kemampuanku sekarang, jadi aku harus berhati-hati dan tetap waspada' pikir naruto

Semua orang yang meihat perubahan wujud dari gara kini mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Namun naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang sama, dia bahkan kini memanjat pohon agar dapat melihat tubuh shukaku dengan lebih jelas.

"sasuke, apakah kau sudah lebih kuat dan bisa bertarung kembali?" Tanya naruto

"ya, walau pun sedikit setidaknya aku akan menghajar dia" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, aku akan mengurus tubuh besarnya, dank au yang mengurus gara disana" ujar naruto menunjuk gara yang kini ada di atas kepala shukaku

"kalian berdua tidak akan selamat, jurus rahasia : rakun tidur" gara dengan sekejap memejamkan matanya dan tertidur sehingga kendali atas tubuh besar itu kini ada pada shukaku sepenuhnya.

" **aku bebas….aku bebas…."** Ujar shukaku berteriak dengan gembira

Namun melihat naruto yang ingin menyerangnya shukaku langsung menembakkan bola angin kearah naruto dan sasuke, sehingga mereka berdua mau tidak mau harus bersusah payah untuk menghindarinya.

"aku mulai sasuke, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar naruto langsung memanggil hewan kuciyose miliknya namun yang keluar adalah gamakici yang masih anak-anak sehinggamembuat sasuke menjitak kepala naruto.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan dobe" ujar sasuke

"aku sedang memanggil hewan kontrak ku, namun yang muncul adalah anaknya. Jadi gama kici mana ayahmu?" Tanya naruto

"dia sedang ada urusan, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya gama kici

"aku butuh bantuan dia sekarang untuk melawan dia" ujar naruto menunjuk shukaku yang sedang bersiap menyerangnya lagi.

Serangan demi serangan di lakukan oleh shukaku sehingga naruto dan sasuke mau tidak mau haya terus menghindar, dengan membawa gamakici dalam pelukan naruto.

"akan ku coba lagi, kuciyose no jutsu" setelah beberapa saat akhirnya munculah seekor katak yang berukuran sangat besar sehingga naruto dan sasuke bisa berada diatas kepalanya.

"woy bocah, kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya gamabunta

"aku ingin kau membantuku mengalahkan dia" ujar naruto menunjuk shukaku

"jadi lawan mu adalah shukaku, aku tidak mau. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja sekarang" ujar gama bunta

"ayah, dia tadi mau melukaiku. Untung saja ada naruto jadinya aku masih bisa selamat" ujar gama kici berbicara pada ayahnya

"apaaa…berani sekali dia ingin melukai anak ku. Setidaknya satu tangannya akan aku potong sebagai balasannya" ujar gama bunta kini sudah memegang pedang di punggungnya dan menyerang kearah shukaku namun shukaku hanya menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong sehingga baik tangan shukaku dan pedang gama bunta kini terlepas dari keduanya, sehingga membuat shukaku menjerit karena sakit yang dialaminya.

"naruto, dia terlalu kuat untuk ku, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan jutsu perubahan, kamu hanya perlu membayangkan taring dan cakar, sisanya serahkan padaku" ujar gama bunta

"bagaimana dengan gara?" Tanya naruto

"itu adalah tugasmu uchiha" ujar gama bunta

Shukaku yang tangannya kini sudah tingga satu langsung bergerak menyerang kearah naruto dan yang lainya, namun gamabunta kini sudah meloncat kearah shukaku dan sebelum mereka sampai

Bommshhhh…

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 11

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"naruto, dia terlalu kuat untuk ku, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan jutsu perubahan, kamu hanya perlu membayangkan taring dan cakar, sisanya serahkan padaku" ujar gama bunta

"bagaimana dengan gara?" Tanya naruto

"itu adalah tugasmu uchiha" ujar gama bunta

Shukaku yang tangannya kini sudah tingga satu langsung bergerak menyerang kearah naruto dan yang lainya, namun gamabunta kini sudah meloncat kearah shukaku dan sebelum mereka sampai

Bommshhhh…

Sebuah ledakan terjadi, lalu muncullah seekor rubah dengan ekor Sembilan sehingga cakar dan taring dari rubah itu berhasil menghentikan gerakan shukaku, sementara sasuke kini sudah melompat dan henda menyerang garaa, namun pasir disana kini sudah mengunci pergerakan sasuke, karena ingin membantu sasuke akhirnya justu gabungan mereka kini buyar sehingga bunta kini kembali menjadi katak, sementara naruto mengeluarkan justunya untuk melepaskan sasuke dari sana.

Elemen air : peluru naga air

Sebuah pusaran air kini naik dan menyerang kearah pasir yang kini menahan gerakan sasuke, sehingga ketika pasir itu terkena air sasuke dengan mudah menghancurkanya dan langsung memukul gara sehingga gara kembali sadar dan membuat shukaku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya.

Dari ketinggian kini garaa dan sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mungkin bertarung lagi kini jatuh ketanah dengan keadaan yang tidak baik.

"bagaimana kalian berdua bisa sekuat ini, bahkan kau bisa menjatuhkanku" ujar gaara dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi

"kami memiliki teman untuk berbagi, sedangkan kau yang hanya bekerja sendiri tidak akan mungkin menang melawan kami" ujar naruto yang kini bersama sasuke yang tengah pingsan

Temari dan kankuro akhirnya tiba di sisi gara hendak kembali bertarung dengan naruto namun gara mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pulang, sehingga memuat temari dan kankuro mau tidak mau akhirnya membawa gaara dan mundur untuk kembali ke desa mereka.

Dilain tempat, kini chi bunshin naruto telah sampai di tempat hokage ke 3 dan orochimaru, namun sepertinya mereka terlambat karena hokage sudah memanggil dewa kematian.

"maaf, sepertinya aku terlambat" ujar naruto saat tiba

"ya, sepertinya ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi jangan biarkan semua orang ini lolos" ujar anbu beruang disana

Didalam kekkai itu terlihat kini hokage sedang berusaha menyerap arwah orochimaru agar dapat tersegel di dalam dewa kematian. Namun seperti nya cakra yang sudah tidak memungkinkan menyebabkan dia harus menyegel apa yang bisa ia dapatkan. Dan akhirnya orochimaru kehilangan lengannya karena berhasil disegel oleh hokage dan bersamaan dengan itu hokage akhirnya tumbang dan tewas.

Melihat pertarungan yang sudah selesai, ke 4 pengawal orochimaru akhirnya membantu orochimaru untuk melarikan diri. Namun semua anbu kini menyerang mereka, akan tetapi salah seorang dari mereka langsung membuat jaring seperti laba-laba sehingga semua anbu kini tidak bisa bergerak karena jutsu lawan dan membuat orochimaru dapat kabur.

Setelah ujian chunin yang berakhir dengan sebuah invasi dari otogakure dan sunagakure, akhirnya desa konoha kini sedikit hancur, bahkan beberapa bangunan bisa dikatakan rusak berat. Namun hal itu tidak membuat semua orang sedih karena mereka dapat membangunnya kembali, akan tetapi ketika kabar wafatnya sang propesor hokage ke 3 membuat semua orang sedih. Bahkan jiraya yang baru datang dan telah menggalahkan ular-ular raksasa tersebutpun sangat marah, karena yang membunuh gurunya adalah rekannya sendiri sesama murid dari sang hokage. Akhirnya para anbu yang berada dibawah kekuasaan hokage kini membuat keputusan akan mengadakan acara pemakaman pada esok harinya sehingga diharapkan untuk semua shinobi dan warga desa konoha untuk memakai pakaian serba hitam untuk menunjukkan rasa bela sungkawa mereka.

Sementara sasuke kini sedang dirawat dirumah sakit karena kelelahan dan stamina yang terkuras saat melawan naruto kini sudah memakai topeng anbunya sehingga kini dia akan kembali bertugas di anbu dan bekerja sendiri bersama hinata sebelum ada yang kembali memimpin mereka berdua.

#skip#

Beberapa hari setelah acara pemakaman yang diwarnai oleh hujan dan tangis para warga karena mendiang hokage ke 3 adalah seorang yang ramah, bahkan dapat dikatakan sangat bermasyarakat sehingga warga sangat segan dan menghormatinya. Namun setelah kepergiannya kini membuat para tetua harus segera mencari hokage baru, yaitu hokage kelima. Danzo yang ingin mengajukan diri malah ditolak dengan alasan bahwa danzo adalah seorang yang bersikap seperti militer sehingga tidak cocok untuk memimpin desa sehingga pilihan jatuh pada seorang sannin yang bernama jiraya.

" nah jiraya apakah kau menerimanya? Jika dilihat dari kekuatan dan pengabdianmu untuk desa konoha aku rasa tidak aka nada yang menentang, malah mungkin mereka akan sangat mendukung" ujar kohaku

"tidak, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat. Jika boleh menyarankan aku mengusulkan seseorang yang sama seperti ku yang seorang sannin" ujar jiraya

"maksud mu tsunade? Bahkan kami sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaannya" ujar kohaku kembali memberikan argument

"baiklah, jika begitu izinkan aku membawanya kembali kesini untuk menjadi hokage, dan aku bisa bebas bagaimana? Tanya jiraya

"baiklah, jka begitu" ujar kohaku

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan, seorang bernama tsunade senju lah yang akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya. Dan jiraya memiliki misi untuk membawanya kembali kedesa agar dia bisa bebas dari jeratan nama hokage yang sebelumnya dia yang dipilih.

Stelah berfikir dengan matang akhirnya jiraya berniat mengajak naruto untuk membantunya memanggil tsunade ke desa dan meyakinkan tsunade bahwa dia pantas menjadi seorang hokage.

"bagaimana naruto, apakah kau mau ikut dengan ku mencari hokage baru itu?" Tanya jiraya

"bagaimana hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto

"aku akan menunggu dan melindungi desa selama kau pergi. Jadi cepatlah pulang" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku akan segera menemukannya" ujar naruto kini sudah mulai menyiapkan semua peralatannya

Di pintu gerbang kini naruto di antar oleh beberapa orang dan tentu saja hinata memberikan sebuah pelukan pada naruto agar bisa mengobati rindunya nanti.

"woy dobe, serahkan desa pada kami, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang berani masuk kedalam desa selama kau pergi" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, tunggu aku kembali" ujar naruto akhirnya pergi mencari keberadaan tsunade senju bersama jiraya

Setelah kepergian naruto dan jiraya, kini di desa konoha seperti tampak sedang ada banyak perbaikan bahkan beberapa orang kini sedang sibuk kesana kemari membantu mereka dengan membawakan beberapa kayu untuk perbaikan bangunan.

"yo kakashi sedang apa kau disini, bukankah kau tidak suka dengan yang manis manis?" Tanya gai

"aku sedang melihat-lihat saja gai, ada beberapa tikus yang masuk kedesa kita" ujar kakashi

Dan dalam sekejap kakashi menghilang dan diikuti oleh asuma dan kurenai dengan shunsin mereka, namun gai hanya bisa mengejar mereka dengan berlari sehingga dia sedikit terlambat. Setelah babarapa saat pengejaran akhirnya mereka dapat menghadang jalannya penyusup tersebut.

"siapa kalian, kenapa kalian datang kedesa kami?" Tanya kakashi

"hatake kakashi, lama tidak bertemu" ujar salah seorang dari mereka

"kau mengenal ku, itu berarti kau pernah tinggal di desa ini" ujar kakashi

Dengan perlahan kedua orang tersebut membuka topi jeraminya sehingga membuat kurenai, asuma dan kakashi sangat terkejut.

"uchiha…itachi.." ujar kurenai

"ada keperluan apa kau kemari, apakah kau ingin membunuh sasuke?" Tanya kakashi

'jubah dengan lambang awan merah, itu adalah anggota akatsuki' pikir kakashi

"tidak aku kesini hanya ada urusan dengan uzumaki naruto" ujar itachi

"kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan ku pada mereka itachi?" Tanya rekan itachi

"kami tahu kau, kau adalah buronan dari desa kiri, kisame osigaki dan senjatamu adalah salah satu dari 7 pedang kiri" ujar kakashi

Pertarungan tidak dapat dielakkan disana, kakashi kini melawan itachi dengan sharingan yang sudah aktif. Sedangkan kurenai dan asuma kini menghadapi kisame.

Dengan sedikit gerakan pengecoh, itachi membuat sebuah jutsu

Elemen air : peluru air

Kakashi yang terkejut karena di kecoh oleh itachi harus berusaha menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Sehingga dia harus mebuat bunshin untuk membalas serangan itachi,

"kau sangat kuat seperti biasanya itachi" ujar kakashi dengan mengarahkan kunai keleher itachi namun,

"kau kurang cepat sepertinya" ujar itachi yang muncul dari air dan membalik keadaan semantara tubuhnya yang tadi sedang ditodong kini berubah menjadi air. Namun hal yang sama kini terjadi pada tubuh kakashi yang sudah berubah menjadi air.

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen air : naga air

Dua buah jutsu bertipe air kini sedang bertubrukan, sehingga membuat kisame sedikit terkejut karena lawannya bisa menggunakan jutsu air. Namun setelah dilihat dengan teliti kini ada seorang lagi dari mereka disana.

"ternyata kabar itu benar, di konoha ada seorang shinobi yang bisa mengcopy semua jutsu lawannya" ujar kisame

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot kakashi" ujar asuma melihat bunshin kakashi yang melindungi mereka

Kisame akhirnya mendekat kearah itachi sehingga kurenai dan asumapun kini berdiri dibelakang kakashi.

"semuanya jangan melihat kemata itachi" ujar kakashi namun karena memperingatkan temannya akhirnya dia kini terkena genjutsu milik itachi itu

"kakashi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya asuma

"jangan kalian berdua membuka mata kalian, karena genjutsu ini akan sangat menyakitkan jika kalian tidak memilik kelebihan khusus" ujar kakashi

Dalam dunia genjutsu, kini kakashi sedang berada di sebuah salip dan disana kini berdiri seorang itachi dengan sebilah pedang ditangannya lalu ditusukkanya pedang itu kearah kakashi sehingga membuat kakashi menjerit kesakitan.

"aahkkkk…." Sebuah jeritan kini terdengar ditelinga asuma dan kurenai yang berasal dari kakashi

"kakashi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kurenai

"jangan,…jangan buka mata kalian. Satu detik di sini sama dengan beberapa jam disana" ujar kakashi

Kini kembali kedunia genjutsu, kakashi kini tubuhnya tidak hanya satu melainkan ribuan, bahkan terlihat dunia itu penuh oleh dirinya dan itachi sehingga satu demi satu kini itachi mulai menusuk kan pedang kearah kakshi sehingga membuat kakshi kini terjatuh.

"apakah kami sudah bisa melihat?" Tanya asuma

"jangan melihat" ujar kakashi dengan suara kecil

"inilah kesempatan ku" ujar kisame akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerang kakashi

Namun sebelum pedang samehada sampai pada tubuh kakashi, gai berhasil menghalaunya dengan menendang wajah kisame sehingga kini terdapat luka lebam di pipinya.

"jangan menyerangnya, kau bisa tewas jika menghadapinya satu lawan satu" ujar itachi melihat kisame yang hendak menyerang gai

"heh….sepertinya kau takut" ujar kisame

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, kita bukan ingin membuat perang melainkan ingin mengambil uzumaki naruto, dan sepertinya dia sedang tidak di desa" ujar itachi kini langsung menghilang dengan berubah menjadi beberapa burung gagak sementara kisame akhirnya juga pergi dengan meninggalkan percikan air.

"kalian berdua silahkan buka mata kalian," ujar gai

"tapi kakashi bilang?...

"mereka sudah pergi, sebaiknya kita bawa kakashi ke rumah sakit" ujar gai kini memapah kakashi di pundaknya

Sementara itu, kini naruto dan jiraya sedang berjalan sangat santai, bahkan dia masih bisa bercanda dan bergurau dengan sang guru. Walau sambil bercanda gurau, naruto dan jiraya kini mengetahui bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang mengikutinya. Dan dari cakra mereka berdua salah satunya adalah itachi dan itu adalah kemungknan besarnya untuk menangkap naruto sehingga jiraya akhirnya mengajak naruto mempelajari rasengan dengan metode yang dia gunakan.

"baiklah naruto, dalam pencarian tsunade aku akan melatihmu menggunakan rasengan. Tapi dengan metode menggunakan bola air" ujar jiraya memberikan contoh pada naruto. Kini sebuah bola air sudah ada ditangan jiraya dan tanpa digerakkan pun kini bola itu sudah memiliki putaran dan akhirnya pecah dengan sendirinya.

"itu adalah tahap satu, jadi latihlah dengan giat" ujar jiraya kini meninggalkan naruto

"sensei mau kemana?" Tanya naruto

"aku akan mencari informasi" jawab jiraya pergi

Naruto kini memulai latihannya dengan bola air, karena tidak ingin memiliki waktu yang lama dalam latihan akhirnya naruto membuat kagebunshin sehingga kini 100 naruto sedang mencoba seperti apa yang jiraya lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ctasss….sebuah bola air kini pecah dan bunshin itu langsung menghilang sehingga semua yang masih belum mengetahui tekniknya kini dapat mengetahuinya. Ctas..ctass..ctass….suara bola air itu kini pecah dan membuat air didalamnya keluar.

"yes aku berhasil" ujar naruto

Naruto yang masih memiliki waktu yang panjang akhirnya kini mencoba menggunakannya pada sebuah pohon dan saat terkena pohon hanya beberapa goresan saja yang ada disana sehingga naruto berfikir bahwa putaran yang dia lakukan belumlah cukup sampai dengan 100 putaran.

"baiklah semuanya, mari kita buat sampai 100 putaran atau lebih" ujar naruto sehingga semua bunshinnya kini sedang membuat sebuah rasengan namun putaran yang dihasilkan masih sedikit namun sudah lebih banyak dari yang pertama kali naruto mencobanya.

Tanpa terasa latihan naruto begitu sangat panjang, bahkan kini hari sudah hampir senja sehingga jiraya menjemputnya untuk mengajaknya menginap di sebuah desa terdekat. Namun jiraya sedikit terkejut melihat semua goresan yang ada dipohon yang menunjukkan bahwa naruto sudah berhasil memecahkan bola air dalam latihan tahap pertama.

Di sebuah penginapan akhirnya jiraya dan naruto kini bermalam dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, namun sebelum tidur jiraya meminta naruto menunjukkan cara dia memecahkan bola air tersebut.

"baiklah aku mulai" ujar naruto sehingga perlahan-lahan kini di dalam bola itu terdapat banyak benjolan dan lama kelaman akhirnya pecah dihadapan jiraya.

"bagus, kau bisa melakukannya dengan sangat cepat, sekarang perhatikan yang tahap ke dua" ujar jiraya mengambil sebuah bola karet dan kini menggenggamnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya bola karet itu hancur

"itu tahap kedua, dengan bola karet kau bisa membuat tekanan cakramu pada untuk membuat lingkaran akan sempurna, dan selain itu memutar udara lebih sulit dibandingkan memutar air" ujar jiraya

Setelah itu, kini naruto dan jiraya akhirnya mulai untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sehingga kini mereka berdua tidur dengan nyenyak masuk ke dunia mimpi yang sangat singkat. Karena seperti baru saja mereka tertidur namun tanpa diduga kini bunyi kicau burung sudah membuat mereka terbangun sehingga baik jiraya dan naruto kini akhirnya bangun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. namun dalam perjalan naruto tidakah menganggur, dia selalu saja latihan bahkan ada beberapa bunshin yang selalu ditinggalkan untuk membuat sebuah latihan sendiri dibelakang mereka.

"naruto apakah kau tidak lelah membuat bunshin terus menerus, latihan kita masih panjang jadi santailah sedikit" ujar jiraya

"aku masih sanggup sensei" ujar naruto kini berkonsentrasi namun bola itu tidak hancur melainkan bocor.

"yes…aku berhasil" ujar naruto sehingga dengan cepat jiraya menjitak kepala naruto

"berhasil dari mana, kau hanya membuat lubang di sana" ujar jiraya

"ya , aku tau tapi itu sebuah kemajuan yang bagus" ujar naruto langsung mengganti bolanya dengan yang lain dan meninggalkan bunshin lagi disana untuk melakukan konsentrasi

Akhirnya naruto berhasil membuat bola karet itu hancur setelah dia berlatih selama hampir satu minggu dan membuatnya harus bersusah payah untuk mempelajarinya.

"ternyata sebuah jutsu yang sederhana namun sangat sulit dipelajari. Bahkan chidori tidak sesulit ini" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah rasengan yang lebih sempurna dari miliknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"baiklah tahap selanjutnya adalah keseimbangan" ujar jiraya membuat sebuah rasengan ditangan kanannya tanpa membuat balon air ditangan kirinya pecah

"lakukan hal itu" ujar jiraya

"ah…itu terlihat lebih mudah" ujar naruto kini mempraktekkan apa yang dia lihat namun saat dia hendak membuat sebuah rasengan balon air di tangan kirinya malah hancur.

"ehh…kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya naruto

"kau tidak sempurna membuat sebuah lingkaran di tangan kananmu sehingga bola air di tangan kirimu akan hancur" ujar jiraya

"heh….jadi begitu" ujar naruto hendak mencobanya kembali

"sebaiknya jangan dilakukan dulu, kita akan bertemu dengan tsunade sekarang dia ada di desa ini" ujar jiraya kini mengajak naruto masuk ke sebuah desa yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya sehingga ketika ia melihat sebuah pakaian yang serba hitam dia sangat tertarik dan berniat membelinya.

"naruto mari kita menyewa tempat menginap, karena kurasa tsunade akan tiba besok" ujar jiraya

"kenapa sensei begitu yakin?" Tanya naruto

"karena disini adalah desa tempat orang sering melakukan judi dan besok disini akan diadakan sebuah perayaan dan tentu saja permainan judi menjadi pusat perhatiannya di desa ini" ujar jiraya

"jadi…..?" ujar naruto

"tsunade itu suka berjudi, bahkan dia mendapat sebuah julukan dari seringnya ia berjudi" ujar jiraya

"apa itu?" Tanya naruto

"ah…sebuah legenda yang memalukan, dia mendapat julukan legenda kalah judi sehingga aku yang seorang sannin sepertinya menjadi ikut-ikut terkena imbasnya" ujar jiraya

Akhirnya naruto dan jiraya kini memasuki sebuah penginapan sehingga kini semua barang yang dibawa oleh naruto dan jiraya akhirnya mereka letakkan disana, namun naruto kembali kesebuah toko dimana dia melihat sebuah pakaian yang sangat membuatnya tertarik dan dia sudah berniat membelinya.

Tringggg….sebuah bel menandakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan disana kini terlihatlah boccah berambut kuning dengan mata yang berbinar menatap sebuah pakaian yang berwarna serba hitam.

"paman ini berapa?" Tanya naruto

"apakah kau seorang shinobi?" Tanya paman itu

"hem,…jadi berapa?" Tanya naruto

"harganya hanya 60 yen saja untuk satu pasang" ujar penjual itu

"aku ingin 3 pasang. Apakah ada untuk wanita juga?" Tanya naruto

"ada…tapi warnanya sedikit ungu gelap" ujar paman itu menunjukkan contoh dari pakaian yang dikatakan naruto

"baiklah aku juga ambil yang ini 3 pasang, jadi semuanya 360 yen kan, ini uangnya" ujar naruto memberikan paman itu beberapa uang untuk membeli barang yang ia inginkan

"terima kasih, lainkali silahkan mampir lagi" ujar panjual itu

Sementara naruto yang kini sudah berada di dalam penginapan mereka sedang membuat sebuah fuin di dalam sebuah gulungan untuk menyumpan 6 stael pakaian yang akan di bawanya pulang.

#skip#

Akhirnya tsunade bersedia ikut ke konoha untuk menjadi hokage ke 5, namun dalam perjalan pulang jiraya berbicara sedikit hal yang serius pada naruto sehingga membuat naruto kini menjadi serius juga.

"naruto dengarkan cerita ku ini baik-baik, kau pasti merasakan saat kita hendak menginap perama kali di sebuah desa pertama kita singgah. Disana itachi dan temannya menyerang tempat kita menginap, namun sasuke datang dan menyerang itachi sehiingga kini dia mungkin masih koma akibat genjutsu yang dilakukan oleh itachi. Dan kenapa aku memberitahukan mu sekarang karena aku takut ini akan mengganggu perjalanan mu." Ujar jiraya

'kenapa itachi melakukan hal ini, bukankah dia yang memintaku menjaga sasuke. Lalu kenapa dia menyerang dengan niat membunuh pada sasuke? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dikepala itachi itu?'pikir naruto

"woy naruto apakah kau mendengarku?" Tanya jiraya

"ya, itu tidak masalah, dia adalah seorang uchiha tidak mungkin dia akan tewas hanya dengan sebuah genjutsu kan" ujar naruto sambil menyengir

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kia cepat agar kita bisa langsung mengobati mereka" ujar shizune

Sehingga mereka yang tadinya hanya berjalan sanatai kini berlari menuju desa konoha. Namun walau demikian mereka masih sempat mampir di pemandian air panas karena tsunade mangatakan bahwa ada pemandian terbuka disana sehingga jiraya langsung mengubah rute yang tadinya menuju konoha akhirnya menuju ke pemandian air panas. Namun saat sampai di sana, kolam air panas yang terbuka ternyata adalah sebuah kolam air panas untuk umun sehingga semua orang bisa saja mandi disana namun semua orang itu adalah laki-laki sehingga jiraya langsung mengumpat dalam hati karena sudah berhasil ditipu oleh tsunade.

#skip#

Sesampainya mereka di desa konoha, naruto kini disambut oleh hinata sedangkan tsunade saat sampai langsung diseret sakura ke ruangan sasuke agar segera mengobati sasuke. Bahkan guru gai pun langsung memohon agar tsunade memeriksa keadaan lee yang mengalami luka berat saat ujian chunin tempo hari. Namun disamping mereka berdua tsunade juga langsung memeriksa kondisi kakashi yang masih sangat lemah sehingga sakura yang melihat kemampuan ninjutsu medis dari tsunade sangat hebat langsung muncul niat untuk meminta dirinya dianggat menjadi murit oleh tsunade,namun tanpa sakura sadari dia hendak masuk kedalam latihan yang bahkan super ketat dari tsunade.

Setelah kemunculan tsunade, jiraya, naruto dan shizune akhirnya tetua desa langsung menggangkatnya menjadi hokage ke 5 sehingga pada malam penobatan, desa konoha kini sudah di penuhi oleh banyak sekali jenis permainan tradisional, sementara naruto dan hinata kini memakai pakaian yang serba gelap yang naruto dapatkan saat menjemput hokage baru mereka. kini dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang panjang nya sampai ke mata kaki dan corak api di belakangnya sehingga kini terlihat sangat gagah. Sedangkan hinata kini memakai seragam yang serba ungu gelap miliknya dengan jaket yang terbuka sama dengan naruto, dengan sebuah corak gelombang air yang berwarna biru sehinigga membuat dia sangat terlihat elegan.

Saat mereka mengikuti acara penyambutan hokage ke lima, semua mata tertuju ada sepasang anak yang masih berumur sekitar 10 tahun dengan pakaian yang sangat gagah dan elegan sehingga membuat semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada merekaberdua.

#kantor hokage#

"baiklah mari kita susun semua barang sensei ke tempat barang para hokage terdahulu dan susun dengan seperti yang aku inginkan, kemudian kalian tata kembali ruangan ini dengan rapi" ujar tsunade

"tidak,…kalian semua tidak boleh memindahkan barang kekek ku. Jika kalian melawan akan aku pukul kalian semua" ujar konohamaru kini berdiri di depan pintu

"siapa kau bocah, cepat minggir jangan halangi mereka" ujar tsunade

"biar aku yang urus" ujar naruto datang dibelakang konohamaru

"mari ikut kakak, aku akan mengajarkanmu sebuah jurus baru agar kau bisa menjadi kuat" ujar naruto membujuk konohamaru

"tapi, kenapa mereka memindahkan semua barang kakek ku?" Tanya konohamaru

"dengarkan kakak, mereka tidak akan berani membuangnya atau menjual barang-barang itu. karena kau juga sudah mendengarkan dia berbicara apa, dia memanggil kakek hokage sebagai gurunya, jadi jika dia menjual atau membuang barang dari kakek mu dia akan kualat, jadi sebaiknya kamu latihan dengan kakak agar suatu saat kamu bisa duduk disana dan mengambil kembali topi yang seharusnya milik kakek mu" ujar naruto

"baiklah tunggu saja jika aku sudah besar" ujar konohamaru kini mengikuti naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu

Setelah kepergian dari naruto dan konohamaru, tsunade bertanya-tanya siapa anak kecil yang berani menentangnya itu.

"maaf hokage sama, dia adalah cucu dari mendiang hokage ke 3. Dia selalu menantang hokage ke 3 untuk merebut topi itu dari nya, hanya dengan narutolah dia menurut, karena naruto selalu mengajari konohamaru dengan sebuah jutsu yang seharusnya belum boleh dipelajari oleh genin" ujar seorang anbu

"apakah sensei tahu hal ini?" Tanya tsunade

"ya, beliau mengetahuinya, karena naruto adalah salah satu anbu rahasia yang dimiliki oleh beliau" ujar anbu tersebut

"jadi sensei memiliki anbu rahasia yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu?" Tanya tsunade

"yang aku tahu hanya dua yaitu hyuga hinata dan uzumaki naruto. Itu kau ketahui saat invasi orochimaru beberapa waktu yang lalu" ujar anbu itu

"baiklah, aku akan melihat kemampuan anbu nya nanti" ujar tsunade

Sementara itu, konohamaru dan naruto kini sudah sampai pada sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat dan mereka berhenti disana.

"dengarkan aku konohamaru, kakak memiliki sebuah jutsu untuk mu. Namun kau harus berjanji tidak akan menggunakannya sebelum berhasil masuk genin" ujar naruto yang dijawab konohamaru dengan anggukan kepala

"perhatikan, ini adalah sebuah jutsu tanpa segel tangan namanya adalah rasengan" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah bola di tanganya yang merupakan perkumpulan cakra

"wooowwww….aku ingin belajar, aku mau belajar…bagaimana cara nya kak?" Tanya konohamaru

"baiklah, pertama aku akan mengajarimu tentang control cakra, coba kau melangkah di pohon seperti yang aku lakukan" ujar naruto mempraktekkan apa yang dia katakana sehiingga konohamaru langsung mancobanya dan terjatuh.

"ingat, jika kau sudah sampai di atas maka cari lah akau maka kita akan latihan ketahap selanjutnya. Kau masih menyimpan kunai yang aku berikan waktu itu. jika masih gunakan kunai itu untuk member tanda sudah sejauh mana kau bisa memanjat sebuah pohon" ujar naruto

"siap laksanakan bos" ujar konohamaru

"tapi ingat, saat makan siang nanti mampirlah ke ichiraku, kakak sudah membayar 10 mangkok ramen disana sehingga kau bisa makan puas-puas ramen disana jika mau. Dan jika tidak bisa menghabiskannya hari ini kau juga bisa menyisahkan untuk besok dan besok lusa. Dan ingat jangan lupa waktu" ujar naruto pergi meninggalkan konohamaru yang kini berlatih control cakra.

Setelah cukup jauh meninggalkan konohamaru, naruto kini ternyata sedang ditunggu oleh seseorang yang dia kenal di atas pohon.

"ada apa, apakah ada masalah?" Tanya naruto

"hokage meminta semua anbu yang ada dibawah pimpinan kakek hokage berkumpul" ujar hinata

"baiklah, mari kita ikut kesana. Mungkin nenek tsunade mau mengetes kemampuan kita dalam bertarung" ujar naruto kini memakai topeng rubah miliknya yang hampir sama dengan topeng milik hinata.

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan khusus para anbu berkumpul, akhirnya tsunade muncul dan mulai berbicara tentang maksud dari dia mengumpulkan semua orang yang ada disini.

"baiklah, kalian semua yang ada dibawah perintah sensei akan aku ambil alih. Dan termasuk dua orang anbu rahasia yang menurut laporan dari beberapa anbu sangat di simpan ketat oleh sensei, jadi bisakah kalian manunjukkan rupa kalian?" Tanya tsunade

"maaf, dari umur dan rambut kami saja mungkin semua orang sudah mengenal kami, bahkan seorang klan hyuga sudah pasti dapat mengenali cakra dari tuan putri mereka sendir, jadi aku rasa sebenarnya identitas kami tidak lah menjadi rahasia lagi, jadi kami akan menunjukkannya" ujar naruto membuka setengah topeng dari miliknya sehingga memunculkan bagian wajahnya yang sebelah kanan sedang kan hinata kini memunculkan wajahnya yang sebelah kiri.

"baiklah, banyak diantara kami tidak mengetahui kemampuanmu. Jadi bisakah kau mendemontrasikannya pada kami?" Tanya tsunade

"aku saja, aku adalah sarung dari naruto-kun, jadi jika kalian ingin melihat kemampuan dari naruto-kun kalian bisa menilai dari sebuah sarungnya saja" ujar hinata angkat bicara karena kekuatan naruto harus tetap menjadi rahasia

"ya, jika ketajaman sebuah sarung pedang saja sudah bisa membuat seseroang terluka, maka tidak diragukan lagi maka pedang yang ada didalamnya sangatlah tajam dan kuat" ujar naruto

"mari kita lihat" ujar tsunade

Sehingga beberapa orang anbu kini mulai mengelilingi hinata yang ukuran tubuhnya bahkan lebih kecil.

Byakugan….

Dengan setetes darah dari jempolnya hinata kini mengaktifkan sebuah fuin yang ada dilengannya sehingga keluarlah senjata andalan dari hinata.

"seranglah dari mana saja" ujar hinata

Semua anbu kini menyerang kearah hinata dengan semua senjata mereka, namun hinata denga cepat menghindar bahkan sempat meakukan balasan walau tidak mengenai target karena berhasil di tangks menggunakan sebuah pedang milik mereka.

"uh…pedang itu menyerap cakra, semuanya hati-hati" ujar anbu tersebut

"elemen petir : amarah dewa petir

Sebuah sambaran petir kini tercipta danmengarah kearah anbu yang kini sedang terduduk karena cakranya berhasil diserap namun

Elemen angin : perisai angin

Seorang anbu membuat perisai untuk melindungi temannya sehingga membuat serangan dari hinata bisa di blok.

Namun dengan cerdik hinata melemparkan pedangnya kearah perisai angin dengan terhubung sebuah kawat baja yan ada di tangan hinata, karena lupa akhirnya mereka berdua tidak lari menghindar namun saat pedang milik hinata sudah menusuk kearah perisai barulah mereka teringat bahwa pedang itu menyerap cakra sehingga mereka ingin menghindar namun telat saat pedang itu kini sudah menusuk paha dari kedua anbu itu sehingga kini mereka sedang terjahit oleh kawat baja. Semua orang mengira serangan itu hanya sampai disitu, namun ternyata pedang milik hinata kini kembali ke tuannya dank arena kawat baja tersebut terhubung dengan pedangnya secara perlahan cakra dari dua anbu itu kini diserap, melihat hal itu anbu yang lain langsung menyerang hinata dengan pedang miliknya.

"tindakan bodoh" gumam naruto sehingga saat pedang tersebut sampai pada pedang hinata sebuah petir kini menyambar sehingga membuat sang anbu kini mengalami luka bakar.

"sekarang tinggal 2 orang, siapa yang ingin duluan" ujar hinata menarik kawat bajanya sehingga membuat luka yang tadinya hanya kedalam kini membuat luka itu melebar

"kau…akan kami kalahkan dengan segera" ujar seorang anbu

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen petir : halilintar

Sebuah serangan kombinasi kini mengarah kearah hinata namun dengan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical akhirnya serangan itu kini terbelah menjadi dua.

"kalian apakah lupa kalau pedangku menyerap cakra" ujar hinata dengan melemparkan pedangnya keatas dan menyerang anbu itu dengan tangan kosong.

64 pukulan suci

"2 pukulan, 4 pukulan, 8 pukulan, 16 pukulan 32 pukulan 64 pukulan" semua pukulan itu telak mengenai kedua anbu yang kini sedang terpental kebelakang karena serangan hinata dan setelah selasai melakukan serangan tersebut, pedang hinata yang dilemparnya tadi baru jatuh dan menusuk lantai hingga terjadi retakan disana.

"baiklah, aku rasa kalian memang pantas menjadi seorang anbu. Namun karena umur kalian yang baru 10 tahun aku akan membuat perlakuan khusus, naruto akan kami kirim bersama jiraya untuk berlatih sedang kan hinata akan ikut dengan ku untuk berlatih ninjutsu medis" ujar tsunade

"baiklah" ujar naruto dan hinata

Setelah itu, naruto akhirnya pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena lelah, sementara hinata yang bertarung malah tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali.

"nee naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau bawa saat berkelana nanti?" Tanya hinata

"aku akan membawa seperti biasanya, namun aku akan membuat chibunshin untuk melatih sharingan milikku di luar desa" ujar naruto

"kenapa harus diluar desa, tidak bisakah hanya di dalam desa?" Tanya hinata

"aku ingin melatih sharingan yang harus aku rahasiakan, jadi aku harus melatihnya diluar desa" ujar naruto

"baiklah, tapi berhati-hati-hatilah saat kau pergi nanti. Aku rasa danzo selalu mengawasi kita" bisik hinata sambil memeluk naruto

"dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya naruto sambil berbisik

"saat mengunakan byakugan melawan anbu tadi, ada beberapa anbu nee yang sedang mengintai kita" bisik hinata

"oh….bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah ciuman?" Tanya naruto tiba-tiba

Hinata tanpa komentar akhirnya mencium naruto dan itu berlangsung cukup lama sehingga mereka memerlukan oksigen sehingga harus melepaskan bibir mereka berdua.

"hinata-chan aku ingin ke rumah sakit untuk melihat sasuke, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya naruto

"tidak, itu adalah masalah laki-laki aku tidak mau ikut" ujar hinata langsung kedapur untuk membuat masakan untuk makan malam mereka nanti

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan dan mampir ke toko bunga, akhirnya naruto bertemu dengan sakura dan ino yang ada di toko milik keluarga ino itu.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya sakura pada naruto

"aku ingin menjenguk alis tebal dan sasuke" ujar naruto

"oh…kalau begitu ayo kita bersama-sama kesana" ujar ino

Selama di perjalanan naruto selalu menjauh dari 2 orang tersebut, karena dia tahu bahwa hinata bisa saja melihat dirinya kapan pun dia mau.

"hey naruto, kenapa kau berjalan sangat belakang dari kami?" Tanya ino

"oh…tidak apa-apa, kita bukan mukhrim" ujar naruto asal

"bahasa apa yang kau pakai, aku tidak mengerti" ujar ino

"sudahlah ino sebaiknya kita cepat agar bisa melihat sasuke-kun" ajak sakura

Setibanya mereka dirumah sakit, naruto mendahulukan menjenguk lee karena dia dalam keadaan yang paling parah dari semua orang saat ujian chunin kemarin, dan tsunade mengatakan bahwa 80% lee tidak akan menjadi shinobi lagi, sehingga naruto mengutamakan lee agar lee bisa semangat kembali untuk menjadi shinobi.

"hay lee, apakah kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya naruto

"oh..naruto, masih seperti sebelumnya. Tapi jangan khawatir, kata gai sensei jika aku bisa menghabiskan 100 butir obat itu setiap hari maka aku akan sembuh, jadi aku akan sembuah tidak lama lagi. Tenang saja," ujar lee mengacungkan jempolnya

"ya..itu bagus lee, aku akan melakukan keliling desa dengan mu saat kau sudah sehat nanti. Berapa kali yang kau inginkan, bahkan jika harus aku akan melakukanya sampai aku jatuh tertidur" ujar naruto bersemangat.

Mendengar naruto yang mengatakan kata semangat seperti itu membuat lee menangis dan menggenggam kepalan tangannya.

"tunggu saja naruto, aku akan sehat dalam waktu dekat ini" ujar lee

Baiklah alis tebal, aku keruangan sasuke teme dulu, sampai jumpa" ujar naruto pergi keluar dari ruangan lee

Setelah keluar dari kamar lee naruto langsung menuju kearah kamar sasuke, disana ada sasuke yang sedang di berikan potongan apel oleh sakura sedangkan ino sedang cemberut karena melihat hal itu.

"wah kau sudah sadar ya sasuke" ujar naruto

"dobe, mari bertarung dengan ku" ujar sasuke

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya naruto

"kenapa itachi mancarimu dan mementingkan dirimu" ujar sasuke

"mari kita keatap rumah sakit, aku akan jelaskan" ujar naruto akhirnya langsung menghilang dengan meninggal asap

Sementara sasuke kini menyusulnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah di atas atap mereka akhirnya saling berhadapan dan beradu tatapan.

"baiklah, akan kau jelaskan. Pertama yang dia cari bukan aku, melainkan ini" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan cakra merah dari dalam tubuhnya

"itu adalah cakra yang berbeda dari cakra mu yang biasa" ujar sasuke

"benar ini adalah cakra yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh gaara, namun aku adalah jincuriki ekor 9 sedangkan gaara adalah ekor 1" ujar naruto

"tapi untuk apa mereka mengincar cakra itu?" Tanya sasuke

"itulah aku belum mengerti, jadi sebaiknya kita jalani ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, karena aku yakin ada sebuah penjelasan nantinya" ujar naruto

Sementara sakura yang kini berhasil menyusul mereka hanya dapat bernafas lega karena naruto dan sasuke tidak bertarung dan hanya berbicara saja, namun dia tidak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan oleh naruto dan sasuke.

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 12

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"tapi untuk apa mereka mengincar cakra itu?" Tanya sasuke

"itulah aku belum mengerti, jadi sebaiknya kita jalani ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, karena aku yakin ada sebuah penjelasan nantinya" ujar naruto

Sementara sakura yang kini berhasil menyusul mereka hanya dapat bernafas lega karena naruto dan sasuke tidak bertarung dan hanya berbicara saja, namun dia tidak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan oleh naruto dan sasuke.

Setelah berbicara dengan naruto, sasuke akhirnya pergi entah kemana bahkan naruto puntidak tahu kemana dia akan sakura kinim enemui naruto untuk bertanya tentang apa yang dibicarana oleh kedua orang ini tadi. 'Namun naruto hanya mengatakan kau harus bisa bersabar' dan sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh naruto. Sementara itu, kini sasuke sedang dikepung oleh 4 orang shinobi dari desa bunyi mereka mengatakan jika tuan mereka orochimaru sedang menunggu kedatangan sasuke sehingga mereka malam nanti akan menunggu di perbatasan desa untuk keluar dari desa konohagakure.

#skip#

Saat malam tiba, kini sasuke sudah siap dengan semua yang ingin dia bawa, sehingga kini dia sudah keluar dari rumah. Namun sesuatu membuat langkah sasuke terhenti, kini dihadapannya tengah ada sakura yang berdiri menghadang jalan untuknya keluar desa.

"jangan pergi,….aku mohon sebaiknya kau jangan pergi. Aku dan naruto akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu terhadap itachi jadi kau jangan pergi." Ujar sakura

"jika aku terus disini maka aku tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih kuat, karena itu aku akan ketempat orochimaru" ujar sasuke

"hikss…hikss…..jika begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bersamamu?" Tanya sakura sambil menangis

"apakah kau sanggup melawan semua keluargamu yang ada disini? Apakah kau sanggup jika kelak aku ingin menghancurkan konoha kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku? Jika kau belum tau jawabannya sebaiknya kau minggir dari jalan ku" ujar sasuke kembali berjalan

"jika kau tetap pergi aku akan berteriak" ujar sakura

Namun secepat kilat kini sasuke sudah berhasil berada di belakang sakura sehingga sakura kini hanya bisa diam saja tanpa bereaksi apapun.

"terima kasih sakura, kau adalah gadis yang baik" ujar sasuke langsung membuat sakura pingsan dengan memukul bagian leher belakangnya

Setelah itu, semua nya terasa gelap bagi sakura. Bahkan suara terakhir sasuke tentang dirinya pun sama sekali tidak dia dengar dengan jelas sehingga membuat dia kini jatuh pingsan dengan berlinang air mata.

Keesokan harinya, desa konoha digemparkan dengan berita tentang sasuke yang melarikan diri dari desa konoha, dan pergi menemui orochimaru untuk mencari sebuah kekuatan agar dia mampu untuk mengalahkan itachi. Iya itulah pikiran semua orang, namun pada kenyataannya adalah tidak. Sasuke pergi ke sisi orochimaru karena dia ingin menguasai tanda kutukan dengan sempurna dan untuk meningkatkan tingkat kekuatan sharingan miliknya. Karena itulah dia harus memiliki sebuah misi yang berbahaya dan di sisi orochimarulah dia bisa memiliki sebuah misi yang menantang seperti itu.

Namun kini di desa konoha semua para tetua desa kini sibuk menentukan status uchiha sasuke sekarang, karena keluar tanpa izin dari desa adalah hal yang melanggar peraturan. Sehingga para tetua yang kini sedang rapat tertutup harus memutuskan status uchiha terakhir itu. dan salah satu ketua yang ingin manjadi kan sasuke buronan adalah danzo yang merupakan sisi gelap dari desa konoha namun hal itu tidak di setujui oleh tsunade dengan begitu mudah. Sehingga perdebatanpun terjadi, namun semua nya kembali membisu saat naruto muncul dengan pakaian anbu nya.

"sebaiknya izinkan dia untuk sementara bersama orochimaru, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya di luar desa selama itu masih mengancam konoha, jadi sebaiknya rapat ini dibubarkan saja" ujar naruto denga nada bicara yang sangat dingin

"siapa kau berani-beraninya mencampuri urusan petinggi konoha" ujar kohaku

"aku adalah anbu khusus yang di percayakan sebuah rahasia tinggkat ss oleh hokage ke 3. Jadi sebaiknya anda jangan protes, terutama anda danzo jika anda masih terus mempermasalahkan hal ini maka anda akan tau akibatnya" ujar naruto

"kau mengancam kami? Dan apa maksud mu dengan rahasia tingkat ss?" Tanya kohaku

"baiklah, kita akhiri saja serahkan pada anak itu" ujar danzo hendak meninggalkan ruangan rapat

"iya itu lebih baik. Aku permisi dulu" ujar naruto kini langsung menghilang

Setelah kepergian naruto, semua orang kini menatap danzo dengan pandangan bertanya sehingga danzo mau tidak mau hanya memejamkan mata tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Sementara diluar, kini naruto sudah ditunggu oleh hinata yang sejak tadi sudah bersiap jika ada anbu yang lain ingin menyerang naruto maka dia tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya apa lagi jika anbu itu dari nee, maka dengan senang hati dia membunuhnya. Namun kelihatannya danzo ingin bermain aman saat ini sehingga tak satupun dari anbunya yang keluar saat dirinya sedang dipojokkan.

"apakah berhasil naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"ya, aku berhasil. Aku sudah memberitahukan ini sebelumnya pada sasuke agar dia kembali setelah waktu maksimal 4 tahun dan minimal tentu saja 2 tahun" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun sepertinya hokage akan membuat team pengejar sasuke, apakah kau akan ikut?" Tanya hinata

"jika pemimpinnya shikamaru maka aku dapat dipastikan ikut, tapi jika orang lain yang memimpin maka aku belum tentu bisa ikut" ujar naruto

Setelah rapat selesai dengan munculnya naruto, hokage langsung memanggil shikamaru untuk menghadapnya dan menjalankan misi pertamanya sebagai chunin yaitu membuat team untuk mengejar sasuke.

"baiklah shikamaru ini misi pertamamu, kejar sasuke dan bawa dia kembali kedesa" ujar tsunade

"baiklah tapi aku pasti butuh team, pertama yang pasti adalah naruto, karena dia adalah teman dekat sasuke dan hanya dialah yang mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan uchiha itu. kedua couji karena aku akan sangat bagus bekerja sama dengannya. Dan tiga yang lainya nanti akan aku cari." Ujar shikamaru

"baiklah waktumu 1 jam, dan langsung berangkat saja menyusul sasuke" ujar tsunade memberikan perintah

"baik" jawab shikamaru sehingga langsung pergi mencari semua orang yang dibutuhkannya. Setelah 45 menit berlalu akhirnya team yang dikumpulakan shikamaru sudah siap berangkat dan kini sedang berkumpul di pintu gerbang untuk melihat strategi dari shikamaru.

"baiklah, kita berlima akan menyusul team yang membawa sasuke pergi. Dan ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian, kau tahu aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan sasuke, namun dia adalah bagian dari kita shinobi konoha jadi kita harus membawanya kembali" ujar shikamaru

"naruto, tolonglah,…ini permohonanku yang pertama padamu seumur hidupku. Tolong bawa sasuke kembali" ujar sakura kini berdiri dibelakang para team pengejar sasuke.

"tenang saja, bukankah sudah kukatakan kau harus bersabar" ujar naruto pada sakura dengan memberikan sebuah simbole jempol kepada sakura

Akhirnya team pengejaran sasuke kini sudah berangkat dengan dipimpin oleh shikamaru. Sementara kini disisi sasuke mereka sedang berhinti untuk melakukan sebuah ritual untuk sasuke, sehingga sasuke harus memakan sebuah pil dan akan mati suri hingga tiba di markas orochimaru dalam waktu yang sudah di tentukan, namun mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka akan mengalami masalah dengan beberapa genin dari desa konoha.

"baiklah tuan sasuke, kami diperintahkan oleh tuan orochimaru untuk menjemputmu keluar dari desa. Dan saat kau keluar dari desa maka kau termasuk tuan kami. Tapi tuan orochimaru mengatakan anda harus dibuat mati suri terlebih dahulu dengan menelan pil ini" ujar ukon

"kalau demikian bagaimana aku bisa pergi kesana?" Tanya sasuke

"kami sudah memiliki persiapan untuk itu, jadi uan sasuke tidak perlu khawatir. Selain itu juga hal ini akan membuat pengendalian tanda kutukan yang ada pada anda akan lebih sempurna" ujar ukon

"baiklah, aku percaya kan tubuhku pada kalian ber 4" ujar sasuke dengan menelan pil tersebut seelah sesaat sasuke menelan pil itu, detak jantungnya langsung berhenti dan langsung terjatuh, beruntung jirobo langsung menangkap tubuh sasuke. Setelah sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, maka mereka berempat membuat sebuah segel dan muncullah sejenis tempat penyimpanan sehingga sasuke dimasukkan kesana dan ditutup dengan segel kegelapan. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, akhirnya mereka membawa sasuke pergi dengan menggunakan tempat penyimpanan itu.

Sementara itu, kini team pengejaran dari konoha sedang berusaha mengejar mereka, namun untuk mengejar mereka yang sudah dari tadi malam bergerak maka mereka masih membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengejar sasuke. Setelah hampir satu hari berlari, pasukan yang menjemput sasuke kini mengistirihatkan tubuhnya, sementara team pengejar kini masih terus berlari untuk mengejar ketertinggalan mereka, walau malam namun karena adanya neji di team itu mereka semua masih dapat melihat walau hanya dari keterang neji dan sinar rembulan.

#skip#

Akhirnya team konoha kini berhasil menyusul team otogakure sehingga disana terjadi sedikit pertarungan sebelum jirobo menyuruh ketiga temannya untuk pergi duluan sedangkan dirinya akan menahan mereka di tempat tersebut. Namun hal sama juga dilakukan oleh couji, dia mengatakan bahwa lawan kali ini biarkan dirinya sendiri yang menghadapinya. Karena melihat keyakinan dari couji, semua orang akhirnya meninggal couji bersama jirobo, namun jirobo tidak mengizinkan mereka lewat sehingga hendak menyerang mereka dengan jutsunya namun couji langsung menghalangi jutsu tersebut sehingga semua orang berhasil selamat.

"pergilah, serahkan yang ini pada ku" ujar couji

"couji kau harus menyusul kami" ujar shikamaru

"tenang saja, aku akan menyusul kalian" ujar couji kini mengambil pil berwarna hijau dan memakannya sehingga kini tubuhnya penuh dengan cakra

Sementara itu, semua orang yang kini meninggalkan couji merasa khawatir karena couji menelan sebuah pil yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"shika, pil apa yang ditelan couji tadi?" Tanya naruto

"itu adalah pil khusus yang dapat meningkatkan cakra, namun di setiap pilnya ada resiko yang harus diterima" ujar shikamaru

'semogo kau tidak mencoba menelan pil merah couji' pikir shikamaru

Pengejaran terus berlanjut, hingga mereka berhasil menyusul kembali team otogakure. Namun sebuah serangan yang terbuat dari benang membuat mereka seharus menghindar, namun tidak untuk neji karena dengan teknik klan hyuga dia dapat dengan mudah mengnacurkan dan memutuskan benang tersebut.

"ternyata kalian cepat juga bisa menyusul kami, tapi kalian tidak akan ku biarkan lewat" ujar kidomaru kembali menyerang dengan benang yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun dapat ditahan oleh neji.

"kalian silahkan mengejar kembali sasuke, yang ini sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkannya. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat" ujar neji memberikan perintah untuk meninggalkan dirinya namun kidomaru tidak tinggal diam, dia dengan cepat melakukan serangan menggunakan banyak benang yang menuju kearah naruto, shikamaru dan kiba, akan tetapi naji dengan sigap langsung menghalaunya sehingga mereka semua dapat lolos.

"kau harus menyusul kami naji" teriak naruto

Neji tidak sempat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto karena kidomaru kini sudah berhasil melancarkan serangannya kembali, namun neji dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif sangat siap dengan semua serangan sehingga dia dengan mudah mengambil langkah dan menghancurkan semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh kidomaru.

Setelah lamanya pengejaran dan saling halau, akhirnya team konoha berhasil merebut tempat dimana sasuke disembunyikan untuk sesaat, karena saat naruto membawa nya dengan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerangnya sehingga membuat naruto melepaskan bawaannya. Sedangkan shikamaru kini sedang menghadapi seorang pengguna genjutsu yang bernama tayuya dan kiba+ akamaru kini sedang menghadapi seorang yang memiliki kepala dua bernama ukon. Sehingga mereka tidak bisa membantu naruto yang saat ini sedang menghadapi seseorang yang semua tubuhnya penuh dengan tulang.

"kau, bagaimana mungkin tubuhmu bisa dipenuhi oleh tulang seperti itu?" Tanya naruto yang sangat kesulitan melakukan serangan pisik pada orang tersebut

"ini adalah kemampuan khusus klan ku yang dapat mengendalikan kalsium" jawab kimimaro

Naruto yang menyerang dengan menggunakan bunshin akhirnya selalu menemui kegagalan , namun saat dia hendak menggunakan ninjutsu, lee dengan cepat langsung menyerang kearah kimimaru sehingga kini kedudukan 1 lawan 2 untuk oto dan konoha. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah tempat penyimpanan sasuke kini meledak dan memunculkan sasuke yang kini sedang dalam mode tanda kutukanya pada levl dua. Dan langsung pergi kearah otogakure, sehingga naruto langsung mengejarnya namun dihalangi oleh kimimaru sehingga lee lagi-lagi turun tangan untuk mencegal kimimaru agar tidak menghalangi jalan naruto untuk mengejar sasuke.

"lee terima kasih. Kuserahkan yang disini pada mu" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, di pertarungan couji dengan jirobo kini sudah sangat panas, bahkan jirobo sudah menggunakan tanda kutukan level 2 sehingga kini tubuhnya berubah warna, namun couji yang sudah menelan pil merah kini dapat menumbangkan jirobo sehingga jirobo tewas oleh sebuah pukulan yang penuh dengan cakra oleh couji. Namun karena resiko dari setiap pil itu berbeda, kini couji hanya bisa terduduk dibawah pohon yang kini ada sebuah tulisan yang mengatakan arah temannya mengejar. Sehingga dia menangis melihat hal itu, karena dia merasa dia tidak akan sanggup membantu sampai selesai.

"maafkan aku shika, sepertinya aku memang teman yang payah" ujar couji kini hanya terduduk dengan nafas yang berat

Sementara itu, kini neji sedang sangat kesulitan. Karena berbeda dengan couji yang melakukan serangan, neji kini menjadi bulan-bulanan kidomaru dengan anak panahnya sehingga membuat neji yang merupakan petarung jarak dekat tidak bisa menyerang balik kidomaru sehingga kini neji sudah penuh dengan luka, bahkan punggungnya sudah penuh oleh kunai yang terbuat dari bahan yang seperti emas.

'panta saja dia dapat mengarahkan serangannya pada ku, dia menggunakan benang untuk mengendalikanya' pikir neji

Setelah itu datang lagi sebuah serangan yang tidak mungkin lagi dapat dihindari oleh neji sehingga dengan susah payah neji berusaha agar tidak terkena titik yang fatal sehingga kini terkena bahu kirinya hingga tembus dan menancap ditanah.

Akh…..terdengar suara neji yang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya namun dengan semua sisa cakranya neji langsung menyerang kidomaru melalu benang cakra sehingga membuat kidomaru tewas hanya karena serangan yang sangat sedikit.

Dengan luka yang snagat parah, neji berusaha berjalan menuju arah dimana semua temannya berlari, namun penglihatannya mulai kabur dan bahkan sudah gelap dan tidak mungkin untuk dirinya berjalan.

'sepertinya penglihatanku lebih buruk dari pada kalian semua sekarang, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu' pikir neji

Sementara shikamru, kiba dan lee kini sedang dalam terdesak, dimana kini shikamaru sedang menahan sebuah kunai yang akan menusuk lehernya, sedang kan kiba kini harus bertarung sendiri setelah akamaru tidak sadarkan diri dan ternyata lawannya tersebut dapat membagi tubuh hingga menjadi dua. Dan lee bahkan untuk memasukkan sebuah serangan ketubuh kimimaru saja tidak bisa dan sekarang dia sedang diserang secara bertubi-tubi sehingga membuat dia yang dalam keadaan yang belum terlalu sembuh kini harus menunggu keajaiban. Dan saat semuanya mulai menyerah, dengan tiba-tiba bantuan dari langit datang, lebih tepatnya dari sunagakure.

"kau sepertinya memang lemah ya" ujar temari yang sudah menyelamatkan shikamaru

"sepertinya genin seperti kalian memang tidak bisa diharapkan" ujar kankuro kini melindungi kiba dengan bonekanya

"gaara….?" Ujar lee kini bertanya-tanya kenapa gaara bisa membantunya

"siapa kau?""""Tanya kimimaru/tayuya/dan ukon atau sakon

"kami adalah shinobi dari padang pasir, sekutu baru desa konoha" ujar kankuro/temari dan gara langsung memulai serangan untuk melawan mereka semua. Dan dalam sekejap kankuro berhasil membunuh sakon dan ukon dengan cara memasukkan mereka kedalam boneka dan langsung diektradisi dan begitupun dengan ukon yang tewas dengan cara yang sama. Sedangkan temari hanya dengan mengibaskan kipasnya yang besar sehingga membuat pedang angin yang sangat banyak sehingga membuat seruling tayuya yang merupakan alat dari terciptanya genjutsu patah sehingga memudahkan mereka membunuh tayuya. Namun berbeda dengan kimimaro, walau sudah diserang namun kimimaro masih bisa bertahan, dan akhirnya tewas karena penyakit yang memang sudah lama di derita oleh kimimaro.

Sementara sasuke yang dikejar oleh naruto kini mereka hanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong tanpa menggunakan ninjutsu apapun. Sehingga luka lebam kini terlihat di kedua muka rang tersebut.

"sasuke, sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum masa 4 tahun. Karena mereka tidak akan mengampunimu jika sudah lebih dari 4 tahun" ujar naruto

"hn….kau sepertinya meragukan rencana kita?" Tanya sasuke

"tidak, hanya saja aku takut kau lah yang malah terjerumus oleh orang-orang yang berniat jahat pada dunia shinobi ini"ujar naruto

"maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke

Sambil bertarung naruto terus mengoceh tentang apa yang dia ketahui sehingga walau bercerita mereka berdua masih tetap mendapatkan luka.

"jadi begitu, ada seorang yang masih memiliki sharingan dan mengendalikan kyubi sehingga klan uchiha yang di sangka sebagai pengendalinya" ujar sasuke

"ya, itachi yang tidak mau klan uchiha menjadi tercoreng namanya di muka desa konoha akhirnya memutuskan membantai semua anggota klan kecuali kau, karena hanya kaulah yang diizinkan untuk membangkitkan kembali klan uchiha dan mengubah sejarah kejahatan dan kegelapan klan uchiha" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang" ujar sasuke

"ya, aku akan meninggalkan chibunshin untuk mengawasi pergerakan mereka" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah bunshin dari darahnya sendiri. Dan seakan tau apa yang harus dia lakukan bunshin tersebut kini berubah menjadi seseorang dengan penampilan yang berbeda namun dengan kekuatan seper tiga dari yang asli.

"jadi kau akan menjadi mata-mata di luar desa dengan bunshin mu?" Tanya sasuke

"aku akan latihan dan berpetualang dengan jiraya sensei, jadi aku tidak bisa melindungi desa dari dalam, jadi aku akan melindungi desa dari luar untuk sementara waktu. Baiklah kalau begitu pergilah" ujar naruto yang kini akhirnya membuat dirinya pingsan dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur. Sementara sasuke kini meninggal kan ikat kepalanya di dada naruto dan pergi menuju ketempat orochimaru.

Setelah beberapa waktu sasuke pergi, naruto kini digendong oleh kakashi untuk dibawa ke konoha dan dirawat. Sedangkan semua orang yang terluka kini sedang dalam masa kritis, terutama couji dan neji yang memiliki luka yang paling parah dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Namun berkat usaha dan kerja keras tsunade sehingga keduanya kini lolos dari maut dan hanya perlu istirahat total agar penyembuhan dari luka yang mereka alami berlangsung dengan cepat. Namun shikamaru sebagai pemimpin dalam team tersebut kini hanya mampu berdiri dengan gelisah di luar ruangan oprasi couji yang dan neji. Dan saat tsunade mengatakan kabar yang melegakan seperti itu, shikamaru bahkan langsung jatuh berlutut dengan berlinang air mata.

"hiksss…hikss….te…terima kasih hokage-sama, terima kasih banyak. Aku…..aku …aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup dengan tenang jika karena kepemimpinanku semua temanku tewas" ujar shikamaru sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada tsunade karena telah membuat semua team yang dibawanya kini selamat dan melewati masa kritis mereka.

"kau sudah berjuang dengan baik, namun karena ini adalah misi pertama mu sebagai chunin kau masih bisa dianggap beruntung karena hanya gagal, karena kebanyakan orang ada yang bahkan bisa tewas saat menjadi chunin untuk yang pertama" uar tsunade

"ya…..aku akan belajar membuat strategi lebih baik lagi. Dan aku akan menjadikan ini sebagai pelajaran untuk ku" ujar shikamaru masih dengan menundukan kepala

Sementara itu tsunade sudah pergi meninggal kan shikamaru yang kini hanya terduduk dengan lututnya sebagai bantalan.

"ini adalah misi pertama mu dalam chunin dan kau gagal, ini merupakan permulaan yang buruk, namun aku ingin kau menjadikan ini sebuah pelajaran agar bisa lebih baik lagi saat memimpin sebuah team saat misi selanjutnya" ujar shikaku ayah dari shikamaru

"iya ayah," ujar shikamaru

"ayo jangan hanya duduk, jenguklah semua teammu yang kau bawa, tunjukkan rasa persahabatanmu" ujar ayah shikamaru

Tanpa menjawab shikamaru langsung menjenguk ke kamar couji yang pertama karena dia adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan shikamaru dan kamar neji yang kedua karena yang terdekat dari kamar couji, walau keduanya masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri namun shikamaru mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan kedua orang itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dan menjenguk naruto dan kiba serta lee yang ternyata ikut membantu naruto saat melawan kimimaro.

Karena sasuke datang terlambat dan sudah sadar, maka dengan terpaksa orochimaru harus menggunakan tubuh dari orang lain untuk mengganti tubuhnya yang sudah rusak dan hal itu membuat sasuke memiliki waktu sekitar 2-3 tahun untuk aman dari pengambilan tubuh yang akan dilakukan oleh orochimaru.

"sepertinya tidak ada yang tersisah dari mereka berlima, selamat datang sasuke-kun" ujar orochimaru dengan suara seraknya

"jadi, kapan kita akan memulai latihan" ujar sasuke

"sepertinya kau terburu-buru ya sasuke-kun" ujar orochimaru

"aku akan membunuh itachi secepatnya, jadi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai" ujar sasuke dengan mata yang tajam

'tubuh uchiha ini adalah masa depan ku yang cerah' pikir orochimaru melirik sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya

Sementara kini di desa konoha seorang wanita sedang berlari menuju kesebuah ruangan rumah sakit untuk menjenguk seseorang.

"naruto-kun apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hinata saat membuka pintu

"iya, dia tidak apa-apa hinata. Kata nona hokage dia hanya mengalami luka luar yang sedikit parah" ujar sakura

"sakura-san, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya hinata

"aku baru saja sampai, karena aku dengar naruto dirawat jadi aku harus merawatnya karena aku dia sekarang menjadi seperti ini" ujar sakura

"bagaimana apakah berhasil?" Tanya hinata

"hn" ujar naruto singkat

"apanya yang berhasil, dan kenapa naruto hanya menjawab hn?" yanya sakura

Baik hinata dan naruto tidak ada yang menjawab sehingga membuat sakura sangat ingin marah namun tidak jadi karena di rumah sakit dilarang berisik.

"baiklah, hinata naruto aku pulang dulu ya, oh ya naruto kau tidak usah berusaha terlalu keras, karena mungkin lain kali akulah yang akan membawa sasuke kembali ke desa saat aku sudah kuat nanti" ujar sakura keluar dari ruangan itu

Setelah sakura pergi dari ruangan itu, naruto dan hinata hanya saling tatap untuk beberapa saat dan semuanya menjadi sepi saat mereka berdua hanya saling tatap dan pandang. Namun dengan perlahan naruto dan hinata mendekatkan bibir mereka sehingga akhirnya naruto dan hinata berciuman, tidak lama memang namun hal itu membuat mereka tersenyum saat menyudahinya.

"bagaimana sasuke, apakah dia berhasil masuk kedalam pasukan ular tua Bangka itu?" Tanya hinata

"ya, dapat dipastikan dalam beberapa tahun ini dia akan berada bersama orochimaru, namun dia akan membunuh orochimaru saat dirinya sudah lebih kuat dam mampu untuk mengontrol sharingan dengan sempurna" ujar naruto

"baiklah, sepertinya kau akan memulai perjalanmu dengan tuan jiraya sebenatar lagi, aakah kau juga sudah menyiapkan seorang shi bunshin di luar desa?" Tanya hinata

"ya, dia ku tugaskan mengawasi team akatsuki yang kata jiraya sensei ingin mengincar ku" jawab naruto

"baiklah, aku akan pulang dan menyiapkan semua apa yang kau perlukan" ujar hinata pergi keluar ruangan

Naruto yang ditinggalkan sendirian oleh hinata kini mulai memejamkan mata dan bermeditasi walau posis yang dia ambil saat ini bukanlah posisi meditasi, namun hanya dengan berbaring. Akan tetapi dia masih mampu untuk melakukan meditasi dengan sempurna sehingga kini dia merasakan cakranya sudah mulai mengobati semua luka yang ada pada tubuhnya.

'hahaha…..sedikit demi sedikit aku mengerti konsep dari cara kerja penyembuhan tanpa tenun milik hokage pertama. Walau belum bisa sampai pada tahap dimana menyambung lika tanpa tenun aku sekarang sudah bisa mengobati sedikit luka memar hanya dengan berkonsentrasi. Ini adalah kemajuan yang baik walau hanya sedikit' pikir naruto

Dalam meditasinya dia menyadari kini jiraya sudah berada di hadapanya yang melihatnya memejamkan mata, namun tidak berniat mengganggu acara naruto karena jiraya tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto.

'tekanan cakra di sekeliling tubuh naruto sangat stabil dan hangat, selain itu juga ada banyak cakra yang keluar dari tubuhnya namun tidak meninggalkan tubuhnya sama sekali, ini adalah jenis pengendalian cakra yang hebat' pikir jiraya sehingga saat naruto membuka matanya jiraya semakin terkejut karena cakra yang tadinya mengelilingi naruto bukannya hilang keluar tubuh malah kembali lagi kedalam tubuh sehingga cakra yang sangat hangat tadi kini menjadi seperti sebuah kulit di dalam kulit naruto itu sendiri.

"sepertinya dalam keadaan sakitpun kau selalu melatih control cakra mu naruto, sehingga kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu barusan" ujar jiraya

" begitulah sensei, aku akan meningkatkan control cakra ku agar semua ninjutsu yang aku keluarkan memiliki ketahanan dan kekuatan yang stabil" jawab naruto

"kau jangan mencoba membodohiku naruto, aku tau itu adalah kelebihan dari cakra control dapat meningkatkan ketahan dan kekuatan dari ninjutsu, namun yang kau lakukan tadi adalah sebuah system yang berbeda, semua orang jika mengeluarkan cakra tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk kembali kedalam tubuh, namun dirimu dapat melakukan itu. sehingga aku berfikir kau sedang mencoba sesuatu yang baru dalam hal control cakra" ujar jiraya

"hehehe….anda tidak seperti semua shinobi kebanyakan sensei, anda melihat dengan sangat detail. Aku sedang mencoba sebuah konsep bagaimana menyembuhkan luka tanpa benang tenun" ujar naruto

"seprtinya hokage pertama ikut ambil bagian dari hal ini. Namun jika kau ingin tahu hal itu maka kau hanya perlu bertanya pada tsunade, dia juga bisa melakukan hal itu. oleh karena itu dia mampu bertarung di garis depan walau dia adalah seorang shinobi medis" uar jiraya

"apakah benar begitu, berarti hokage tidak akan mati dalam setiap pertarungan?" Tanya naruto

"omong kosong, dengan menggunakan jutsu itu, dia mengorbankan lebih dari sekian persen sel miliknya yang masih hidup sehingga dia hanya memiliki waktu beberapa jam lalu dia akan mejadi tua dalam waktu itu." ujar jiraya

"tapi hokage pertama tidak memiliki masa seperti itu?" Tanya naruto

"itu karena cakra tuan pertama sangat gila naruto, bahkan hutan kematian itu bisa tercipa hanya dari satu kali dia mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu" ujar jiraya

"jadi, jika kita memiliki banyak cakra ada kemungkinan kita tidak akan memiliki resiko seperti itu?" Tanya naruto

"ya, aku rasa seperti itu. lalu naruto, apakah kau sudah siap untuk berpetualang?" Tanya jiraya

"aku sudah siap, tinggal kapan kita akan berangkat"ujar naruto

"nanti, sekitar tengah hari" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, aku akan ikut dan pulang sekarang" ujar naruto yang kini sudah mulai membuka perbannya sehingga jiraya yang berada disana melihat bahwa semua luka lebam yang diderita naruto kini sudah sembuh total.

"jadi sepertinya kau sudah memiliki langkah yang bagus dalam mempelajari jutsu itu ya naruto" ujar jiraya

"hehee…."naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum kecil saja

Setelah semua perbannya dilepas naruto langsung pulang untuk melihat aakah hinata sudah menyiapkan semuanya, sementara jiraya kini menemui tsunade untuk menceritakan kemampuan naruto yang hendak mempunyai kemampuan seperti kakeknya dulu.

"apakah kau serius jiraya, mungkin cakra kyubilah yang membantu penyembuhan naruto itu" ujar tsunade

"apakah kau ragu dengan indra perabaku tsunade, seluruh kulitku saat menjenguknya beberap saat yang lalu terasa panas namun sangat stabil lalu saat dia membuka mata nya cakra tersebut kembali masuk dan memulai penyembuhan, dan saat aku akan berpisah dengan naruto, semua luka lebam yang di deritanya sudah sembuh bahkan tidak berbekas sama sekali" ujar jiraya

"dia masih sangat muda, dan sudah sejauh itu. jiraya latihlah naruto sekuat yang kau mampu, dia akan menjadi shinobi terhebat sepanjang desa konoha, kecepatan, kekuatan, stamina, fisik, mental semuanya sudah diasahya dengan sangat baik, sehingga semua keunggulan dari semua hokage terdahulu kini sudah ada pada dirinya semua. Dan itu sangat mengerikan jika berada di tangan yang salah" ujar tsunade

"karena itulah aku akan mengajak naruto bersama ku, dan akan kuajarkan jalan menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan tangguh" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, tapi kau akan memberimu waktu paling lama 3 tahun untuk membawanya kembali pulang" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, kami akan pergi tengah hari ini" ujar jiraya pergi

'naruto seberapa banyak rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?'pikir tsunade bertanya

Sementara itu, di apartemen naruto kini hinata sedang membereskan semua keperluan naruto dengan berlinang air mata sehingga membuat naruto yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega dan harus membujuk hinata untuk merelakan dirinya pergi beberapa tahun kedepan. Dan sebuah janji akhirnya di sepakati bahwa naruto tidak akan pergi lebih dari 3 tahun, jika lebih maka naruto harus menuruti semua kemauan hinata selama 1 bulan penuh sebagai dendanya.

"naruto-kun, aku akan berlatih ninjutsu medis bersama tsunade sama saat kau pergi, apakah itu boleh ku lakukan?" Tanya hinata

"bukankah aku sudah mendengarnya waktu itu, lagi pula jika itu bisa membuat kita diuntngkan kenaa tidak" ujar naruto

"tapi naruto-kun tidak memiliki jenis latihan yang sama, apakah itu tidak masalah dengan kerja sama kita?" Tanya hinata

"tenang saja, itu semua sudah aku urus, aku akan kembali dengan lebih kuat dari hari ini" ujar naruto kini mulai menggendong tas nya.

Sebelum naruto keluar hinata lebih dulu merebut ciuman dari naruto dengan alasan sebagai penawar rindu. Namun naruto membalasnya dengan alasan yang lebih aneh lagi yaitu sebagai bekal dalam perjalanan. Setelah acara drama sesaat itu, naruto yang diantar oleh hinata dan tak lupa juga kakashi dan sakura serta tsunade dan shizune yang mengantarkan jiraya akhirnya mereka pergi menuju kea rah angin membawa mereka.

Semenatra itu, sakura sekarang sedang latihan untuk menjadi ninja medis begitupun hinata, walau tempat mereka berdua latihan sangat jauh berbeda, hinata yang merupakan anbu harus berlatih diruangan khusus dirinya dan naruto yang bahkan hinata sendiri tidak akan mempu membuat segel seperti ini di tempat persembunyian mereka, naruto membuat sebuah segel sehingga bagunan itu tidak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk kecuali jika sudah memiliki izin dari hinata dan naruto.

Hal itu terbukti, dengan beberapa kali ada anbu nee yang berusaha untuk mencari informasi tentang anbu yang bersarang disana sehingga semuanya harus dirawat dirumah sakit Karena semua fuin disana langsung mengikat mereka bahkan ada yang masuk kedalam genjutsu, terkena ranjau fuin, bahkan ada yang membuat hinata harus turun tangan saat seseorang sudah terikat dengan fuin namun tidak mau menyerah sehingga dengan terpaksa hinata menyerap sebagian besar cakranya hinagga anbu tersebut tidak dapat berdiri kembali.

Sementara sakura berlatih dengan dibimbing oleh tsunade langsung dan diawasi dengan sangat disiplin sehingga sakura kini jauh berkembang dari sebelumnya, namun hinata yang dilatih secara dasar bahkan sudah bisa melakukan penyembuhan yang lebuh baik dari pada sakura, hal itu karena masalah sepele saja yaitu control cakra yang dilakukan hinata lebih baik dibandingkan dengan sakura sehingga membuat hinata lebih unggul dari pada sakura.

#petualangan dimulai#

Setelah pergi meninggalkan konoha naruto dan jiraya akhirnya tiba di sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh kabut sehingga jarak pandang setiap orang akan terbatas, selain itu karena kuatnya daya magnet di derah ini maka sangat cocok untuk melatih control cakra sehingga jiraya sudah merencana kan sebelumnya untuk mengajak naruto kemari.

"jiraya sensei kita sedang dimana, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam kabut ini" ujar naruto

"kita akan berlatih control cakra disini, karena medan magnet disini lebih besar dari semua tempat yang pernah aku lalu sehingga sangat cocok untuk melatih konsentrasi dan control cakra" ujar jiraya

"lalu dima kita akan melakukan latihan itu?" Tanya naruto

"di danau ini" ujar jiraya yang kini memperlihatkan sebuah danau yang sebenarnya luas, namun karena kabut sangat tebal sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah sebagian kecil dari danau itu.

"lalu?" Tanya naruto

"coba kau berjalan di air dan lihat perbedaannya" perintah jiraya

Naruto yang penasaran tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat dengan cakra control seperti biasanya, namun dia langsung tercebur kedalam danau yang dingin sehingga langsung keluar dengan basah kuyup.

"kenapa bisa begitu, aku sudah sangat bagus menggunakan control cakra namun tetap saja sulit melangkah ke air ini" ujar naruto

"itulah yang berbeda, karena gaya magnet disini lebih besar, maka gravitasi juga lebih kuat dibandingkan di daerah lain" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, kage bunshin no jutsu" sebuah teriakan sedikit membuat jiraya terkejut karena naruto kini membuat sekitar 100 klon tubuhnya dan langsung melakukan control cakra di air tersebut sehingga banyak dari klon tersebut yang terjatuh, namun ada beberapa yang tidak terjatuh akan tetapi tidak bertahan lebih dari 1 menit. Naruto yang merupakan shinobi yang pantang menyerah langsung membuat lebih banyak klon lagi dibandingkan sebelumnya dan mencobanya lagi dan lagi.

"woy naruto, bisakah kau saat keluar dari air membawa beberapa ikan untuk makanan kita hari ini?" Tanya jiraya

"baiklah" ujar semua klon menjawab

Setelah 5 jam naruto mencoba akhirnya dia kini bisa berdiri dengan tenang di atas air tersebut dan mengetahui bagaimana teknik nya agar tidak terjebur kesungai itu lagi.

"jiraya sensei coba lihat kini aku bisa berdiri" ujar naruto sedikit pamer

Seperti hukum karma berlaku, kini dengan jahil jiraya membuat riak di air dengan melemparkan sebuah batu sehingga aliran cakra naruto pada air menjadi kacau dan langsung tercebur kembali.

"woy naruto sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu dan makan, aku sudah menyiapkan ikan bakar yang banyak untuk mu" ujar jiraya berteriak dengan kencang dari pinggir danau

'huh….sepertinya aku pernah melakukan hal ini, kami-sama, apakah ini karma untuk ku' pikir naruto melihat kelangit saat dia mengingat dulu telah melakukan hal yang sama pada sasuke dan sakura.

Setelah itu naruto menghampiri jiraya yang sudah menyantap ikan bakarnya terlebih dahulu.

"ano sensei kita akan tidur dimana?" Tanya naruto

"seorang pengelana akan tidur dimana dia bisa terlindungi dari musuhnya termasuk binatang buas. Jadi kalau bukan gua maka kita hanya perlu membuat tenda untuk itu" ujar jiraya

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi naruto langsung menyantap ikan bakarnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat jiraya ingin tertawa melihat naruto yang kelaparan. Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada sekelompok orang kini sedang mengintai mereka, bahkan naruto sendiri sekarang tidak bisa merasakan kalau musuh sudah mengintainya.

"kita habisi mereka jika mengganggu pekerjaan kita" ujar pemimpin dari kelompok itu

To be continue


	13. Chapter 13

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 13

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi naruto langsung menyantap ikan bakarnya dengan cepat sehingga membuat jiraya ingin tertawa melihat naruto yang kelaparan. Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada sekelompok orang kini sedang mengintai mereka, bahkan naruto sendiri sekarang tidak bisa merasakan kalau musuh sudah mengintainya.

"kita habisi mereka jika mengganggu pekerjaan kita" ujar pemimpin dari kelompok itu

Sementara itu, kini sang bunshin milik naruto sedang berkelana dengan topeng untuk menutupi identitas nya yang sebenarnya. Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh naruto, sang bunshin kini mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya walau tidak dalam bertarung. Semua gerakan kini terasa lamban dimata sang bunshin sehingga dia sedikit berlari agar semua yang dilihatanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kembali ke tubuh asli milik naruto, kini dirinya dan jiraya sedang mencoba tahap selanjutnya dalam membuat rasengan.

"naruto, tahap selanjutnya dari rasengan adalah ini" ujar jiraya memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang diangkat dan kemudian terbentuklah sebuah rasengan dengan ukuran yang besar

"ini adalah tahap selanjutnya, yaitu membuat ukuran rasengan seperti yang kau sama dengan saat membuat rasengan biasa, namun besar dari lingkaran yang kau buat harus lebih besar dan lingkaran yang kau buat harus lebih dari 1000." ujar jiraya

"baiklah, akan aku coba" ujar naruto membuat sebuah rasengan biasa dan mencobanya membuatnya menjadi lebih besar namun sangat sulit sehingga jiraya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

'ternyata seorang jeniuspun akan sangat sulit mempelajari rasengan, ini memang jutsu yang sangat mengesankan. Minato aku sangat bangga padamu' pikir jiraya

Naruto sama sekali belum merubah posisinya dari tadi dan masih mencoba memperlebar luas dari lingkaran setiap putaran yang dia buat dan setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya naruto berhasil membuat seperti yang dibuat oleh jiraya.

"aku berhasil." Teriak naruto dengan mengangkat rasengan yang sama besar dengan milik jiraya tadi

"kau masih terlalu lama naruto, jika kau membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk membuatnya maka kau akan tewas sebelum jutsumu selesai karena sudah diserang musuh terlebih dahulu" ujar jiraya berkomentar

"baiklah, akan aku buat menjadi lebih memakan sedikit waktu" ujar naruto

"jika bisa, jangan memakan waktu lebih dari 5 detik" ujar jiraya

"aku akan mencobanya, kagebunshin no jutsu" teriak naruto kini membuat 50 klon

Semua naruto itu kini akhirnya mencoba membuat sebuah rasengan raksasa yang tadi ia buat, namun kali ini dia ingin durasi waktu untuk membuat jutsu tersebut harus lebih singkat.

Sementara chibunshin naruto kini sedang mencoba mangekyou sharingan yang dimilikinya dan mencari kemampuan khusus dari mata tersebut.

"menurut buku yang aku baca mangekyo sharingan memiliki sebuah kelemahan dibalik kekuatan yang dimilikinya yaitu sebuah kebutaan, namun kelemahan itu bisa ditutupi jika bisa membangkitkan eternal mangekyo sharingan dan untuk mendapatkan mata itu seorang uchiha harus mencangkokkan mata seorang yang satu darah dengannya yang sudah sama memiliki mangekyo sharingan pada dirinya sehingga dia akan mendapatkan mangekyo sharingan sejati. Jadi, aku butuh sebuah sharingan yang berasal dari klan uchiha yang satu darah dengan ku atau uchiha madara. Baiklah akan aku caru silsilah keluarga dari uchiha madara dan apakah ada sisa mata sharingan yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membentuk mangekyou sharingan sejati" ujar naruto kini kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya

Di sisi naruto, kini dia sudah bisa membuat sebuah rasengan dengan ukuran besar dalam waktu 5 menit sehingga kini dia memutuskan untuk istirahat agar dirinya tidak terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan latihan yang berat ini.

"jiraya sensei, aku sudah memperpendek durasinya menjadi 5 menit saja." Ujar naruto

"bagus, dalam sehari kau sudah bisa membuat kemajuan yang sangat banyak. Itu kerja bagus naruto" ujar jiraya

Bhoommmss….. sebuah ledakan terjadi di dekat mereka berdua sehingga jiraya dan naruto mau tidak mau langsung bersiaga dan mendekat kearah asal ledakan yang terjadi tadi. Sehingga kini mereka berdua melihat sekelompok yang sepertinya shinobi sedang menjajah sebuah desa yang sama sekali tidak akan mampu malawan mereka.

"mari kita bantu" ujar jiraya

"baiklah" dalam sekejap naruto dan jiraya menghilang meninggalkan asap. Mereka berdua berniat membantu warga desa tersebut untuk mengalahkan dan mengusir para shinobi tersebut dengan berbekal semua kekuatan yang mereka berdua miliki. Namun tanpa disadari oleh naruto dan jiraya, mereka berdua sudah diawasi oleh seorang anggota dari mereka yang kini muncul dari permukaan air.

"sepertinya mereka akan mengacau, aku akan memberikan kabar ini pada bos." Ujar seorang shinobi yang kini sedang masuk kembali kedalam air.

Sementara jiraya dan naruto sudah berhasil menyelamatkan desa dari beberapa shinobi yang menyerang, kini seorang yang tadi mengetahui tindakan jiraya melaporkan hal itu pada bos nya sehingga mereka bersiap untuk menyerang desa itu dengan anggota pul mereka.

"begitulah bos, mereka berdua adalah jiraya sang sannin dan seorang bocah yang sepertinya murit dari sannin itu" ujar orang tersebut memberikan laporan

"kerja bagus, di daerah yang penuh dengan gaya megnet seperti ini maka sangat sulit mengendalikan cakra dan justu, jadi kita sama sekali tidak perlu takut dengan nya" ujar sang pemimpin

Karena berhasil membantu desa tersebut, naruto dan jiraya kini diizinkan masuk dan menginap di desa tersebut sehingga kini mereka berdua menjadi seorang pelindung bagi desa tersebut. Selama naruto dan jiraya di desa tersebut, semua shinobi itu selalu gagal mendapatkan pajak yang akhirnya membuat sang ketua kelompok tersebuat harus turun tangan dan memulai sebuah pertarungan.

"sepertinya kalian tidak akan berhenti sampai kalian berdua aku habisi ya" ujar sang pemimpin kelompok itu pada naruuto dan jiraya

'ikat kepala desa amegakure, sedang apa shinobi desa itu mengacau di desa kecil ini' pikir naruto dan jiraya

"jadi kau adalah pemimpn dari para ikan teri itu, aku mau Tanya apa yang kalian ingin kan dengan desa kecil seperti ini?" Tanya naruto

"kau sepertinya perlu diberi pelajaran anak kecil" ujar sang pemimpin dengan membuat beberapa segel tangan untuk mengeluar kan sebuah jutsu

Elemen air : peluru naga air

Sebuah pusaran air kini tercipta dan membentuk seekor naga dan menyerang kearah naruto, melihat sebuah jutsu yang sangat sering dia lihat saat bertarung membuat naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dan sesuatu terjadi saat naga itu hampir mengenai naruto.

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Sesaat sebelum jutsu lawan mengenai dirinya, naruto langsung membuat suhu di sekitar tubuhnya kini menjadi dingin bahkan kini meluar hingga jutsu bertipe air milik sang lawan kini berubah menjadi es dalam sekejap.

"sebuah seni yang luar biasa indah, namun ini adalah senia yang gagal" ujar naruto menyentuhkan ujung kunai yang ada ditangannya pada es yang berbentuk naga itu, sehingga es itu langsung hancur.

'seorang anak kecil sudah memiliki kemampuan yang sangat besar, dan itu tadi adalah kekkai genkai. Ini sangat sulit untuk dilawan dengan jutsu ku yang merupakan bahan dasar dari es itu.' pikir shinobi ame itu.

"baiklah jika begitu, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar sang pemimpin kini memanggil sesuatu yang sudah di kontraknya. Lalu muncullah sebuah kerang yang berukuran sangat besar, sehingga naruto berencana memanggil kuciyose miliknya.

"tidak perlu naruto, coba kau gunakan rasengan. Hanya dengan jutsu itu saja sudah cukup. Bukankah kita kemari untuk latihan, kenapa kita tidak coba latihan bertarung. Bukankah ini akan menjadi seru" ujar jiraya

"tapi bisakah sensei menahannya beberapa menit?" Tanya naruto

"serahkan pada ku" ujar jiraya

Dengan lincah jiraya menyerang dan bertahan secara bersamaan hingga naruto siap. Dan saat naruto sudah jiraya langsung menyingir dan membuat jalan agar naruto bisa menyerang tanpa halangan.

"jiraya sensei, aku siap" ujar naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan odama rasengan di tangan kanan nya naruto berlari kearah kerang itu, namun karena merasa lebih kuat maka sang shinobi dari ame itu kini membuat kerang yang dikenadarai olehnya maju menyongsong naruto sehingga dengan sekuat tenaga naruto langsung menghempaskan jutsunya hingga terjadi sebuah ledakan.

"odama rasengan"

Bhoommmss…sebuah ledakan terjadi dimana naruto membenturkan jutsunya ke kulit kerang yang keras itu, namun setelah asap tebal akibat ledakan itu hilang kini terlihatlah naruto yang berdiri di hadapan seseorang yang kini sedang mengambang di atas air.

"jangan bergerak" ujar naruto

Namun shinobi itu melakukan sebuah gerakan di jari tangannya sehingga dengan sebuah pukulan yang penuh dengan cakra naruto memukul shinobi itu hingga menciptakan riak air yang sangat besar hingga sang lawan tewas dalam sekali pukulan.

"naruto, selamat kau berhasil" ujar jiraya dari jauh

"tentu saja, bukankah aku adalah murid mu?" kata naruto

"hahaha…sepertinya semua muridku memang hebat-hebat" ujar jiraya

Setelah mengalahkan sang pemimpn dari kelompok itu kini naruto dan jiraya langsung kembali ke desa dan sekaligus untuk berpamitan pada warga karena mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"jiraya-san, naruto-san terima kasih banyak karena sudah membebaskan desa kami dari para penjahat itu. jika memiiliki waktu luang mampirlah kapan kapan ke desa kami, kalian akan disambut dengan baik di sini"ujar sang pemimpin desa

"ya, kami akan ingat itu. baiklah kami pergi" ujar jiraya yang diikuti naruto berjalan keluar dari desa itu

"sensei, sepertinya sensei memiliki banyak murid ya?" Tanya naruto

"dari mana kau mengetahui itu?" Tanya jiraya

"tadi saat sensei mengatakan bahwa murud murid sensei itu memang hebat-hebat" ujar naruto

"oh..ya, aku memiliki 5 murid tepatnya namun 4 lainya sudah meninggal" ujar jiraya

"bisakah aku mendengar cerita tentang mereka ber 4?" Tanya naruto

"baiklah, jika secara detail maka akan panjang, tapi jika secara selintas saja akan aku jelaskan. Baiklah pertama minato namikaze, dia adalah murid pertama ku adalalah 3 orang bocah dari amegakure. Salah satunya memiliki doujutsu ranningan yang bernama nagato, dan satu-satunya perempuan yang bernama konan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu membuat origami, semua senjatanya berasal dari kertas namun jia dia yang membuatnya maka kemampuan origami itu akan setara dengan logam yang kita gunakan. Dan yang ketiga yaitu yahiko, dia adalah ketua dan pemimpin dari mereka bertiga, yahiko adalah kepala dari mereka berdua dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya mereka tidak mudah untuk di peralat, namun saat perang dunia shinobi ke 3 pecah mereka bertiga tewas dalam pertempuran. Selanjunya adalah minato namikaze atau yang sering kita kenal dengan hokage ke 4 atau si kilat dari konoha dan kemampuannya tidak perlu di jelas kan lagi karena kau sudah mengetahui itu dengan sangat baik." Ujar jiraya

"ranninggan, doujutsu terkuat dari semua doujutsu yang pernah ada. Jika bola mata itu sudah muncul di muka bumi maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sehingga seorang pengendali dari mata itu akan muncul. Dan dia sudah tewas, ini sangat berbahaya" ujar naruto

"sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ranningan naruto?" Tanya jiraya

"sensei, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan dan aku membaca buku tentang doujutsu sehingga saat aku membaca ranningan maka hal itu lah yang aku baca. Jadi jika dia sudah bangkit maka aka nada bencana yang akan datang" ujar naruto

"sepertinya mereka adalah bencana tersebut" ujar jiraya

"siapa?" Tanya naruto

"akatsuki, sebuah kelompok atau organisasi para criminal yang sepengetahuan ku mereka sedang mengejar para jincuriki seperti dirimu?" ujar jiraya

"aku harus siap ketika mereka datang mencari ku nanti" ujar naruto dengan yakin

"baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita kesebuah tempat dimana kau akan memerlukan hal yang sama dengan control cakra milikmu yang aku lihat kemarin. Yaitu kau harus bermeditasi untuk mendapatkannya." Ujar jiraya

"kemana?" Tanya naruto

"gunung myoboku, desa dimana para katak tinggal" ujar jiraya

"baiklah ayo kita kesana" ujar naruto kini memimpin di depan jiraya

Jiraya hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan sikap naruto yang sangat bersemangat tentang sebuah kekuatan baru, namun dia bersyukur naruto sama sekali tidak tenggelam dalam kekuatan it, karena naruto sepertinya sudah tau bahwa kekuatan sering menenggelamkan penggunanya sehingga dia meningkatkan control cakra nya.

"apakah kau tau gunung itu ada dimana naruto?" Tanya jiraya

"ehh….heheheh" ujar naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala

"dasar bodoh, ayo ikut aku. Pengang tubuhku kita akan berpindah dari sini menuju desa para katak" ujar jiraya membuat sebuah segel tangan dan mereka berdua langsung itu chibunshin naruto kini mulai mendekati desa amegakure yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan, namun saat dirinya ingin masuk kedalam desa itu penjaga gerbang tidak memperbolehkan dirinya masuk sehingga dirinya mengurungkan niat untuk menyelidiki desa amegakure.

'hujan ini, kekkai ada yang di sembunyikan oleh desa ini, dan itu pasti sangat rahasia' pikir naruto meninggalkan desa amegakure

Sementara itu di dalam desa amegakure kini terlihatlah dua sosok orang namun salah satunya hanya terlihat sinar bola matanya saja.

"konan, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang luar biasa dari anak itu, sebaiknya kau berikan tugas itu pada seseorang untuk merekrutnya menjadi anggota kita" ujar sosok itu

"tapi pain, dia terlalu kecil untuk menjadi anggota kita" ujar konan

"lakukan saja" ujar pain

"baiklah," ujar konan menghilang dengan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dari kertas

Sementara naruto kini menuju desa iwagakure, namun sebelum dia masuk kedesa itu naruto menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya, karena dia tidak mau ditolak lagi.

"hei berhenti, apa keperluan mu masuk kedesa kami?" Tanya seorang penjaga

"aku sedang memerlukan beberapa senjata" ujar naruto

"siapa nama mu dan dari desa mana kau berasal?" Tanya penjaga itu

"namaku adalah kin yuki, kalau desa aku tidak memilikinya, karena desa klan ku sudah hancur" ujar naruto berbohong

"baiklah kau bisa masuk, tapi harus kami memiliki sebuah syarat untuk mu, kami akan mengawalmu" ujar penjaga

"baiklah, terserah kalian. Lagi pula aku tidak ada niat untuk membuat keributan di desa ini" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat kini sedang berkumpul semua orang yang memiliki pakaian yang sama.

"ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami di sini konan?" Tanya seseorang diantara merek

"pain memerintahkan untuk merekrut seorang anak, untuk mengantikan si ular tua itu" ujar konan

"oh…siapa yang akan pergi merekrutnya?" Tanya itachi

"3 orang diantara kalian" ujar konan

"sebaiknya jangan aku, dia tidak bisa di persembahkan pada dewa jasin" ujar orang yang membawa tongat dengan tiga buah sabit diujungnya

"baiklah, aku akan memilihnya, itachi, kisame, dan sasori" ujar konan

"dimana dia?" Tanya kisame

"desa iwa" jawab konan singkat

"baiklah, sepertinya kita mendapat tugas lagi. Dulu daidara yang kita rekrut dan sekarang seorang bocah. Ayo pergi" ujar itachi memulai perjalanan mereka

Sementara naruto kini menunjukkan sebuah sebuah keahlian pada seorang shinobi iwa yang mengawalnya sekarang, yaitu sebuah fuinjutsu

"kau adalah seorang pengguna fuin yang hebat," ujar shinobi iwa itu

"hehe…itu hanya hal yang mudah jika kau bisa menulis dengan rapi" ujar naruto

Namun naruto mengetahui bahwa shinobi itu mengirimkan pesan pada kage nya karena ada seorang shinobi bebas yang memiliki kemampuan unik dan mungkin bisa menjadi bagian dari desa nya.

"ehm…shinobi-san, aku ingin bertanya, apakah aku membuat sebuah keributan sehingga kau mengirimkan pesan pada kage mu?" Tanya naruto

"maaf kin-san, aku hanya memberikan kabar bahwa ada shinobi bebas dengan kemampuan yang unik, jadi mungkin kau bisa bergabung dengan desa kami" ujar shinobi itu

"oh..begitu, ujar naruto dibalik topengnya

Sementara itu, kini suchikage sedang melayang mendekati dimana naruto dan shinobi itu berada dan dibelakangnya ada beberapa anbu dari desa iwa yang ikut ingin melihat siapa yang ingin direkrut dari kage mereka

"apakah ini orangnya?" Tanya suchikage

"ya tuan suchikage, dia memiliki kemampuan fuin yang hebat" ujar shinobi itu

"fuinjutsu, itu sungguh menarik. Bagaimana apakah kau mau bergabung dengan desa kami?" Tanya suchikage

"sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki rekan lagi, namun dengan status ku sekarang yang menjadi shinobi bayaran maka desa mu akan mendapat masalah" ujar naruto menunjukkan sebuah buku bingo yang kini terlihat namanya yang berada di posisi dibawah itachi uchiha

"kau adalah shinobi pelarian atau criminal?" Tanya suchikage

Namun naruto tidak sempat menjawabnya karena sebuah boneka kini menyerang kearah suchikage, namun seorang suchikage dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya lalu semua bunshin dan shinobi desa iwa langsung berkumpul mengelilingi untuk melindungi kage mereka.

"dia tidak akan menjadi anggota dari desa mu, dia akan masuk ke dalam kelompok kami" ujar itachi

"kau…uchiha itachi dan kau adalah akatsuki" ujar seorang shinobi dari iwa

"siapa namamu bocah sehingga pain menginginkanmu bergabung dengan organisasi kami?" Tanya kisame

"aku adalah kin yuki" ujar naruto berbohong dengan sharingan dimatanya itachi dapat melihat kedalam pikiran naruto sehingga itachi langsung mengetahui bahwa naruto sedang berbohong.

"yuki, klan yang dapat mengendalikan es. Jika memang benar kau berasal dari klan yuki, coba kau perlihatkan elemen es yang kau miliki" ujar kisame yang merupakan shinobi dari kirigakure sedangkan klan yuki adalah sebuah klan dari kirigakure.

"untuk apa aku menunjukkannya pada kalian, bukankah aku belum tentu akan masuk kedalam organisasi kalian" ujar naruto

"sebaiknya kau melakukan apa yang aku katakana, …."

"atau…" ujar naruto

"elemen air : misil hiu

3 ekor hiu yang terbuat dari air kini menyerang kearah naruto, namun dengan tatapan yang menusuk naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menyerang ataupun menghindar namun.

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Dalam sekejap ketiga misil hiu milik kisame kini berubah menjadi es dan hancur saat jatuh. Sehingga membuat baik itu suchikage dan pihak iwa serta para anggota akatsuki terkejut karena jutsu dari kisame dengan mudah di hentikan.

"sepertinya kau tidak berbohong, elemen es adalah elemen yang langka untuk sekarang ini, karena klan yuki sudah habis dibantai oleh pihak mizukage ke 4 dulu, namun sepertinya kau adalah yang terakhir" ujar kisame

"ketua memang sangat handal dalam memilih seorang kandidat" ujar sasori

"kugutsu, kau adalah seorang shinobi yang menggunakan boneka tadi ternyata. Apakah kau berasal dari sunagakure?" Tanya naruto dalam topengnya

"kau ternyata tau banyak tentang boneka, aku akan mengetes mu" ujar sasori dengan membuka mulutnya dan keluar lah banyak jarum dengan racun di setiap sisi jarum itu.

"air lagi" ujar naruto hanya merentangkan tangannya lalu semua racun yang seharusnya menetes kini menjadi es sehingga menggangu jalan luncurnya jarum itu.

"kau, ternyata sangat cerdik dengan membuat semua racunku menjadi es sehingga semua jarumku tidak meluncur kearah mu dan jatuh karena beban yang ada" ujar sasori

"bergabunglah dengan kami, kau akan memiliki tempat dan rekan untuk berbagi sebuah misi" ujar itachi

"itachi uchiha, seorang yang membunuh tanpa sebab semua anggota klan, kalau begitu ayo maju" ujar naruto

"kau diam saja itachi, anak ini biar aku yang urus" ujar kisame

"kalian semua jangan pernah berfikir membuat keributan di desa ku" ujar suchikage dengan menyiapkan sebuah jutsu ditanganya

Melihat sebuah jutsu kekkei touta seperti itu membuat semua pasukan akatsuki dan naruto langsung menghilang dengan sunshin dan muncul kembali diluar desa iwagakure, namun pihak desa iwa tidak tinggal diam, mereka terus mengawasi setiap gerakan dari kin dan kisame.

"kau akan berurusan dengan ku kali ini bocah, dan kurasa kau salah memilih lawan" ujar kisame mencabut pedang yang ada dipunggungnya

"samehada, sebuah senjata yang dapat menyerap cakra, akhirnya kita bertemu, kubikiribocho, nuibari, kabutowari pernah aku jumpai, jadi sekarang aku akan melawan kau dengan senjata biasa saja" ujar naruto dalam topengnya

"kau sepertinya memiliki pengalaman yang cukup banyak, namun aku bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untuk mu" ujar kisame memulai dengan mengibaskan pedangnya namun naruto yang mengetahui kemampuan samehada menghindari serangan itu.

Kagebunshin no jutsu

Naruto membuat sekitar 5 bunshin sehingga langsung menyerang kearah kisame namun sebuah bunshin bukanlah tandingan untuk kisame sehingga akhirnya naruto kini tinggal sendiri lagi.

"baiklah aku menyerah, walau aku bisa membunuh salah satu dari kalian, mung dua diantara kalian akan berhasil membunuh ku" ujar naruto

"kau memiliki pemikiran yang bagus, baiklah ikut kami ke markas akatsuki" ujar itachi

Sementara itu, naruto yang kini bersama jiraya mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada chi bunshinnya sehingga dia kini hanya tersenyum.

"sensei ini tempat apa?" Tanya naruto

"ini adalah tempat para katak tinggal, dan disilah kau akan berlatih senjutsu" ujar jiraya

"senjutsu, apakah itu sejenis jurus atau apa?" Tanya naruto

"ini adalah sebuah tehnik mengumpulkan cakra alam, kitta ketahui bahwa semua orang memiliki cakra di dalam tubuhnya, namun cakra ini berasal dari luar tubuh sehingga kita membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi untuk mendapatkanya" ujar jiraya

"cakra alam?/" ujar naruto

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, naruto dan jiraya kini memasuki sebuah gua yang sangat besar sehingga di dalamnya penuh dengan katak dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda.

"selamat datang di desa ku naruto" ujar seekor katak

"gamakici? Kau sudah sebesar ini, bukankah kau beberapa waktu lalu masih kecil?" Tanya naruto

"pertumbuhan kami dan pertumbuhan manusia itu berbeda naruto" ujar gamakici

Setelah berjalan sedikit kedepan kini naruto dan jiraya tiba dihadapan seekor katak yang besar dan sudah cukup tua.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, jiraya boy?" Tanya fukasaku

"aku kemari ingin melatih muridku mengendalikan senjutsu" ujar jiraya

"hahaha….apakah kau paham apa yang kau katakana jiraya boy, senjutsu bukanlah teknik main-main selain membutuhkan ketenangan seseorang juga membutuhkan tubuh tidak bergerak" ujar fukasaku

"ya aku tahu itu, karena itu aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana cara dirinya bermeditasi" ujar jiraya

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung duduk bersila, dalam beberapa menit tubuhnya kini di kelilingi oleh cakra yang sangat hangat bahkan terasa pada kulit fukasaku yangbeberapa meter dari naruto.

'luar biasa, cakra control anak itu sangat stabil' pikir fukasaku

"sudah cukup, aku mengerti" ujar fukasaku

Namun fukasaku kembali terkejut saat cakra yang dia rasa panas tadinya disangka menghilang ternyata kembali masuk ketubuh naruto. Dan disimpan di bawah kulitnya

"bagainama kau melakukan itu, dengan cakra di tempatkan dibawah kulit itu sama saja dengan pengobatan dari dalam tubuh, dengan kata lain jika hanya memar dan luka lecet akan sembuh dengan cepat jika melakukan itu" ujar fukasaku

"dia sedang mencoba teknik yang dipakai oleh hokage pertama yang dapat menyambung luka tanpa benang tenun, dan awal dari percobaan itu adalah ini" ujar jiraya menunjukkan kemampuan naruto

"baiklah, aku akan memulai latihannya, dan kau sebaiknya melakukan hal yang sama jiraya, karena kau belum sempurna menguasai senjutsu" ujar fukasaku

"jadi sensei belum menyepurnakan senjutsu sensei?" Tanya naruto

"aku tidak cocok untuk tidak bergerak, tapi kau sepertinya sangat cocok untuk itu" ujar jiraya

"aku akan menjawab perintahmu sensei" ujar naruto langsung bersemangat karena jika dia berhasil sempurna dalan senjutsu dia akan melebihi kemampuan jiraya

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu di luar dan mencari inspirasi untuk novel ku" ujar jiraya

"apakah kau tidak bosan membuat novel itu jiraya?" Tanya fukasaku

"bukankah ini yang diramalkan oleh tetua agung, bahwa aku akan mendapatkan murit yang akan menentukan nasib dunia ini" ujar jiraya menghilang

"sepertinya sesuatu terjadi?" ujar naruto bertanya

"ya, jiraya mendapatkan ramalan dari tetua agung, dia akan memiliki seorang murit yang akan menjadi penyebab kehancuran dan kedamaian dunia" ujar fukasaku

"oh…apakah menurutmu aku akan menjadi kedamaian bagi dunia kakek fukasaku?' Tanya naruto

"entahlah, baiklah mari kita mulai saja latihan panjang ini" ujar fukasaku

Sementara itu, sang chibunshin kini sedang bersama para anggota akatsuki dan menuju ke sebuah tempat persembunyian mereka sehingga membuat naruto sangat penasaran dengan tempat itu.

"ini tempatnya" ujar kisame sehingga membuat naruto berhenti bergerak

Dengan sebuah segel tangan, dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang mereka pakai maka pintu yang terbuat dari batu itu kini terbuka dengan sendirinya dan saat mereka masuk kini di dalam sana terdapat semua anggota akatsuki dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda-beda.

"pain, ini orang yang kau ingin kan" ujar kisame

"berikan cincin itu padanya dan jubah akatsuki pada nya" ujar pain

"maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memakai cincin ini, di jari kanan ku karena" ujar naruto menunjukkan tangan kanan nya yang sekarang sangat buruk.

"apa yang terjadi pada tangan mu?" Tanya kisame yang baru sadar

"aku mengambil cakra kyubi dari tubuh seorang bocah konoha, dan menyegelnya dalan sebuah kertas fuin, namun saat aku hendak memasukkanya kedalam tubuhku melalui tangan ku ini, yang ku dapat adalah ini" ujar naruto yang kini dibalik topengnya dengan berbohong.

"kau sangat jujur, pantas aku merasakan cakra kyubi di dalam tubuhmu" ujar pain pada naruto yang kini berubah nama menjadi kin yuki

"kalau begitu, tukar dengan cincin milik yang lainnya yang menggunakan di tangan kiri" ujar pain memberikan perintah

"Baiklah sekarang anggota akatsuki sudah kembali lengkap sepuluh orang, dan kin sebagai seorang yang paling muda dan baru di organisasi kita akan menjadi rekan dari uchiha itachi" ujar pain

"baik" ujar kin/ naruto

Setelah itu naruto dan itachi langsung keluar dari tempat itu dengan jubah akatsuki mereka yang kini berkibar, namun naruto masih tetap memakai topeng miliknya. Setelah sudah cukup jauh dari tempat persembunyian dari akatsuki naruto langsung mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"sepertinya kau selalu waspada terhadap setiap orang itachi, dan aku rasa bukan hanya kau yang tersisa dari uchiha klan saat ini" ujar kin

"entahlah, aku tidak tau" ujar itachi

"baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya kin

"tidak ada, sebelum ada misi kita hanya duduk dan berstirahat" ujar itachi

"ok, aku akan berlatih" ujar kin bermeditasi diatas sebuah batu

"apakah begitu cara mu berlatih?" Tanya itachi

"ya, ini adalah cakra control milik ku yang aku banggakan" ujar kin

Setelah itu itachi sama sekali tidak berkomentar dan hanya melihat dengan tenang. Namun berbeda dengan naruto, saat dia sedang menggunakan cakranya dia bisa merasakan sebuah benda yang berbeda di tubuhnya sehingga dia langsung sadar kalau disana ada seseorang yang memata-matai dirinya. Sehingga dia langsung membuka matanya

"ada apa, apakah hanya itu saja?" Tanya itachi

"sebaiknya kau keluar" ujar kin dengan meledakkan cakranya sehingga membuat spora dari zetsu kini berubah menjadi klon zetsu.

"ternyata kau cukup hebat bisa merasakan spora ku yang sama sekali tidak memiliki cakra hanya dengan saat" ujar zetsu putih

"dan di itachi juga terdapat beberapa spora kan, apakah kau tidak mempercayai kami" ujar kin dengan sedikit marah

"ya, aku belum terlalu percaya padamu, jadi aku akan selalu mengawasimu" ujar zetsu dengan tenang namun tidak untuk kin kini langsung membuat zetsu beruhbah menjadi es dan menghancurkanya.

"aku tidak terima di perlakukan seperti ini" ujar kin

"tidak perlu marah seperti itu, aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi ini" ujar sebuah tanaman yang keluarnya dari sebuah pohon.

" kau adalah zetsu, apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah kau tidak mempercai kami?" Tanya kin

"tentu saja, uchiha itachi adalah seorang anbu dari konoha tentu saja dia akan sulit dilihat dari wajah nya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menanamkan sporaku padanya" ujar zetsu

"dan ditubuhku masih ada 2 lagi kan, sebaiknya kau hilangkan itu" ujar kin

"baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" ujar zetsu yang membuat spora di tubuh naruto kini berubah menjadi sebuah klon dan masuk kedalam tanah.

"namun aku tidak akan melepaskan spora ku pada itachi" ujar zetsu kini masuk kedalam pohon kembali

"sepertinya kau selalu di curigai itachi" ujar kin kini kembali melakukan meditasi

Itachi hanya melihat apa yang sebenarnya hendak dilakukan oleh naruto, sehingga kini dirinya dan naruto hanya berdiam diri dengan ditemani oleh sepi. Sementara naruto yang asli kini sedang melakukan tahap pertama dalam latihan senjutsu mode, yaitu dengan meditasi merasakan cakra yang ada di luar tubuh dan menariknya masuk melalui kulit. Namun setelah sekian lama naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sehingga fukasaku bingung hingga menyarankan agar naruto membasuh tangannya di kolam suci para katak.

"naruto, coba kau cuci tangan mu di kolam itu, itu adalah kolam yang menghasilkan minyak yang dapat menyerap cakra alam dan rasakan bagaimana itu bekerja" ujar fukasaku

"baiklah akan aku coba" ujar naruto kini membasuh kedua tangannya yang jika dilihat penuh dengan fuin dimana mana

'apa yang dilakukan bocah ini pada tubuhnya, kenapa semua segel fuin tertera sangat banyak ditubuhnya' pikir fukasaku

"baiklah, lakukan meditasi lagi dan rasakan bagaimana cara kulit tanganmu bekerja menyerap cakra senjutsu" ujar fukasaku

Dalam meditasinya naruto akhirnya tahu cara menyerap sebuah senjutsu. Dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"aku mengerti caranya, aku akan berlatih konsentrasi saja" ujar naruto

"naruto, senjutsu mode katak adalah senjutsu yang akan membuat pengguna memiliki ketahan fisik melebihi semua jenis senjutsu, namun ada sebuah kelemahan dalam mode ini adalah seorang pengguna tidak boleh bergerak saat hendak masuk kedalam mode ini, jika bergerak maka akan menjadi seperti itu" ujar fukasaku menunjuka lebih dari ratusan ribu patung katak.

"jadi itu adalah semua orang yang gagal dalam memoelajari mode ini?" Tanya naruto

"ya, karena itulah aku ada disini. Jika kau hendak berubah menjadi katak maka aku akan memukulmu dengan besi ini karena besi ini dapat menetralisir cakra senjutsu" ujar fukasaku

"baik, aku mengerti" ujar naruto membuat posisi bersila dan melakukan meditasi

bletak….suara sebuah pukulan sehingga membuat naruto meringis

"aduh,…apa yang kakek lakukan?" Tanya naruto

"kau bergerak sehingga cakra itu ingn mengambil alih dirimu. Lakukan lagi" ujar fukasaku

Bletak….aduh..bletak…aduh….bletak…aduh….

Sebuah suara yang selalu terdengar setiap kali fukasaku memukul kepala naruto dengan besi yang ada ditangannya hingga naruto sampai terguling0guling karena sakit yang di deritanya.

"bisakah memukulnya sedikit lebih pelan" ujar naruto

"jika kau ingin berubah menjadi salah satu patung itu aku akan melakukannya" ujar fukasaku

"tidak terima kasih" jawab naruto setelah mendengar tawaran dari fukasaku

Bletak…..aduh….

Setelah beberapa lama fukasaku tersenyum melihat naruto tidak lagi berubah menjadi katak. Dan saat senyumnya mengambang naruto malah berubah kembali sehingga dia dengan senang hati memukul kepala naruto dengan sangat keras. Mungkin hal itu dilakukan bukan hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan cakra senjutsu melainkan karena kesal akibat terlalu cepat puas.

"sepertinya kau sudah berhasil membuat dirimu tetap tenang naruto" ujar fukasaku

"sekarang mari kita ketahap selanjutnya" ujar fukasaku

Semenatara naruto kini sedang berlatih senjutsu, sasuke kini sedang melatih cara mengontrol sharingan dengan baik serta meningkatkan kekuatan fisik nya karena bantuan dari orochimaru kini dirinya bahkan bisa mengeluarkan ular dari tibuhnya seperti orochimaru bahkan berganti kulit seperti orochimarupun dirinya dapat lakukan. Namun orochimaru tidak mengizinkan sasuke mengetahui cara edotensei yang orochimaru dan kabuto sedang teliti sehingga saat orochimaru sedang tidak ada di tempat nya, maka sasuke sering melakukan latihan seperti yang dulu dilakukan dirinya bersama team 7 dan untuk membuat jalurnya dia meminta bantuan dari semua orang yang ada di sana agar jalur itu berbahaya karena jika tidak berbahaya maka orang tersebutlah yang akan sasuke bunuh. Dan sasuke sering memberikan hadiah pada sebuah jalan yang menurutnya paling berbahaya sehingga tanpa disadari oleh mereka semua sasuke sudah melatih mereka untuk membuat sebuah jebakan dan itu adalah sebuah rencana sasuke untuk merekrut mereka dalam shinobi konoha karena mereka yang diperintahkan sasuke untuk membuat arena game itu adalah orang yang tidak memiliki tanda kutukan.

Dilain tempat di desa konoha, kini sakura sedang berlatih ninjutsu medis untuk membantu kemampuan rekan satu team nya yang merupakan dua orang penyerang dengan tingkat cidera yang sangat serius, sehingga seorang medis akan dibutuhkan sesegera mungkin sehingga sakura memilih menjadi medis nin untuk membatu kedua rekannya itu. namun selain itu, sakura juga berniat bertarung digaris depan oleh karena itu, dia meminta secara langsung pada tsunade untuk mengajakan padanya jutsu yang dapat melanggar 3 peraturan medis nin tersebut. Namun tsunade masih menangguhkan karena menurutnya sakura harus lebih berlatih kembali dalam mengaobati terlebih dahulu barulah untuk menyerang.

Semantara hinata yang dibawah bimbingan tsunade di markas rahasia hinata dan naruto kini sudah dapat membuat ikan yang sudah dapat dikatakan tewas kini kembali bergerak seperti saat ikan itu masih di dalam air. Sehingga tsunade sangat senang karena seorang anbu sekaligus genin dari desa konoha adalah seorang yang berbakat dalam hal ninjutsu, namun sakura masih memiliki potensi yang lebih besar dari hinata karena sakura sangat gigih sementara hinata hanya melakukan ini untuk menjaga jika naruto dalam masalah karena sebuah luka atau cidera yang dialaminya. Namun sepertinya usaha hinata akan sia-sia jika naruto nanti sudah memiliki kemampuan layaknya tsunade yang dapat menyembuhkan luka tanpa benang tenun.

#skip#

Setelah 1 setengah tahun berlalu akhirnya naruto kini sudah berhasil menguasai senjutsu dengan lebih sempurna dibandingkan jiraya yang hanya berkisar 15 menit dan 1 jam jika bergabung dengan fukasaku dan shima, namun naruto berkat latihanya kini mampu menggunakan senjutsu dalam waktu 6 jam sehingga naruto kini mendapat sebuah julukan dimana dia adalah seorng master dari senjutsu.

Sementara sasuke, kini dia sudah berhasil menguasai sharingan dan hendak memulai rencananya untuk melarikan diri dari markas orochimaru namun semua itu berubah saat sasuke mengtahui bahwa orochimaru akan menyerang konoha sehingga sasuke langsung menyerang orochimaru hingga orochimaru tewas ditanggannya sendiri. Sasuke yang berhasil mengalah kan orochimaru tidak kembali kekonoha melainkan mencari seorang yang bernama itcahi uchiha untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa dia membantai klan uchiha.

Dan di konoha sendiri, kini sakura sudah melebihi hinata dalam hal medis nin. Bahkan sakura saat ini sudah sangat mahir dalam sebuah jutsu rahasia yang digunakan oleh tsunade, sehingga kini hanya dua orang ninja medis yang dapat bertarung digaris depan, pertama tsunade senju dan sekarang sakura haruno kini lahir sebagai penerusnya. Sedangkan hinata sudah bisa menggunakan semua kemampuan ninjutsu medis yang di kuasai oleh tsunade, namun hinata lebih tertarik dengan sebuah racun ketimbang jutsu rahasia milik tsunade, karena seorang hyuga dengan senjata dan racun akan sangat berguna jika dugunakan oleh seorang anbu dan kerena itulah dia membuat sebuah racun bahkan dengan konposisi yang bahkan tsunade sangat tidak duga, karena dia memasukkan sebuah sel hidup pada racun itu sehingga dapat berkembang biak seperti makhluk hidup.

To be continue


	14. Chapter 14

Judul : uzumaki dan uchiha

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 14

Alur : campuran

Rated : T

Pairing : …..?

Genre : edventure

"sialan, akan kuhancurkan kau" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan menghajar daidara dari dekat, namun lagi-lagi daidara kini menghilang dan berubah menjadi tanah liat,

"hahahaha…dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak bisa menghindar kau akan mati dalam ledakan ku" ujar daidara

"cuih…..elemen petir : naga petir" naruto dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bebas kini mengeluarkan cakra petir nya dan menghancurkan semua boneka tanah liat yang kini melilit tubuhnya sehingga tanah liat itu tidak jadi meledak.

'sial dia memiliki elemen petir, ini akan sulit' pikir daidara

"tuan sasori, aku akan menangkap bocah ini, kau hadapi saja mereka" ujar daidara kini terbang keluuar dari markas itu, sementara naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung ikut mengejar daidara di bantu oleh kakashi, sedangkan sakura dan nenek ciyou kini menghadapi sasori yang tinggal seorang diri.

'mereka berdua tidak ada yang bisa mengejarku di udara, dan sekarang tinggal memisahkan sang pengguna sharingan itu dari bocah kyubi ini' pikir daidara sehingga mengeluarkan banyak burung dan menyerang kakashi, sedangkan naruto terus maju dengan cepat kearah daidara.

"naruto, jangan terburu-buru" ujar kakashi kini sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang

"aku akan menyelesaikan ini, jadi kakashi sensei santai saja" ujar naruto kini menghilang kembali dan sampai di atas daidara namun dengan lincah daidara menghindari serangan naruto kepadanya.

"sial, bocah itu mampu melompat sejauh dan setinggi ini' pikir daidara kini terbang lebih tinggi lagi

"akan aku hancurkan kau, rasakan ini kyubi" ujar daidara melemparkan banyak burung kearah naruto, namun naruto dengan santai melihat itu semua

"elemen petir : 100 jarum petir

"naruto melemparkan banyak jarum yang terbuat dari petir sehingga memungkin kan untuk tidak menciptakan ledakan dari semua serangan daidara.

"sial aku benci petir" ujar daidara kini kembali melakukan jutsu miliknya dan

"ledakan, …ledakan…ledakan…." Ujar daidara kini membuat ledakan yang sangat banyak di sekitar naruto sehingga membuat naruto harus menghindari semua ledakan itu sebisa mungkin.

"elemen petir : chidori" ujar seseorang dari atas anpa disadari oleh daidara sehingga sebuah luka kini dia dapatkan dari serangan itu.

'siapa itu, dari mana dia menyerang ku'pikir daidara kini melihat seseorang yang bertopeng kini sudah berhasil memotong kepala dari burung yang menyimpan tubuh garaa sehingga membuat naruto langsung menangkapnya sedangkan daidara kini jatuh bebas bersama dengan burunng ciptaanya.

'sial 1 lawan 2 tidak akan berhasil mengalahkanya' pikir daidara langsung membuat sebuah bunshin dengan tanah liat untuk menggantikan dirinya sedangkan yang asli kini bersembunyi di dalam tanah dan menghilang.

Sosok bertopeng tadi langsung menyerang daidara dengan cepat dan akurat.

"rasakan ini, kamui" ujar sosok itu kini membuat tubuh daidara kini terserap masuk kedalam sebuah dimensi dimana hanya sosok itu sendiri lah yang tahu.

"ternyata, kau datang juga ya, rubah?" tanya naruto

"maaf bos, aku sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan yang belum selesai" ujar sang rubah

"hahaha…tidak masalah, kau menggunakan kamui dengan sharingan, apakah itu terhubung dengan kamui milik kakashi sensei?" tanya naruto

"tidak, kita memiliki dimensi kita sendiri, jadi aku rasa hanya kita yang memilikinya" jawab sang bunshin

"apakah kau kemari hanya untuk menyelamatkan gaara?" tanya naruto

"tidak, aku kemari ingin menyampaikan pesan dari musang, bahwa organisasi akatsuki memiliki markas di desa amegakure, selain itu juga dia sudah menyusup kesana melalui beberapa cara namun tidak ada yang berhasil" ujar rubah

"lanjutkan" ujar naruto

"dan aku kemari meminta izin untuk membantu musang agar dapat menyusup kedalam kawasan desa amegakure" ujar rubah

"jadi desa ame sudah lama tidak di pimpin oleh hanzo, jadi pemimpin dari akatsuki sudah mengalahkanya. Jika memang begitu aku berikan izin itu" ujar naruto

"terima kasih banyak, lalu bos ini adalah hasil selam 3 tahun kami berkelana, dan bos juga bisa menggunakan mangekyou sharingan yang baru" ujar sang bunshin kini memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya yang baru.

"jadi sekarang bentuk sharingan kita seperti itu, aku rasa kita akan mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat" ujar naruto

"bos, semua uang, senjata, dan beberapa mayat yang berharga ada didalam fuin ini, dan aku harap aku tidak menghilang dalam misi kali ini" ujar sang rubah

"ya, sampaikan salam ku pada musang, katakan padanya jangan sampai menghilang sebelum berjumpa dengan ku" ujar naruto sambil nyengir

Setelah itu sang bunshin kini menghilang dan tinggalah naruto dengan mayat gara yang kini di bawanya pergi, sementara itu, kini dihadapan naruto ada kakashi yang sudah sampai dan mendengar pembicaraan dirinya dan sang bunshin.

"jadi selama ini kau juga melakukan hal ini naruto?" tanya kakashi

"hehe…maaf, hanya saja kelompok akatsuki ini benar-benar membuat aku gelisah sehingga aku membuat 2 orang chibunshin untuk menyelidikinya, dan sekarang keduanya sedang berusaha mencari tahu dan masuk kedalam markas yang menurut mereka adalah di desa amegakure, namun ini belum pasti, sehingga aku ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu baru memberikan informasi ini pada semua desa" ujar naruto

"ya, tapi ada yang lebih penting, mari kita kembali ke tempat sakura dan sasori, mungkin sakura butuh bantuan" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu naruto dan kakashi kini pergi dari sana dengan membawa mayat gaara di pundak naruto. Dan setelah beberapa saat naruto pergi muncullah dua sosok yang tidak dikenal, namun salah satunya dulu pernah mengintau naruto.

"kau lihat, bahkan daidara saja sudah tewas sekarang" ujar sosok hitam dan putih itu berbicara.

Trak…..trak,,,….

"apa yang kau bicarakan heh…aku masih hidup tau" ujar daidara kini keluar dari dalam tanah

"ternyata kau masih selamat daidara" ujar sosok hitam dan putih itu

"tentu saja, dan siapa orang itu" tanya daidara melihat seseorang dengan topeng

"aku adalah tobi, dan aku adalah anak baik" ujar tobi kini mulai melangkah mendekat kearah daidara

Sementara itu, naruto yang baru saja meninggalkan lokasi itu langsung merasakan niat jahat yang besar dari tempat ia berasal tadi, namun dia hanya tersenyum karena hal itu akan menjadi menarik saat dirinya berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua.

#skip#

Pertarungan antara sasori melawan sakura dan nenek ciyou terjadi sangat seru dan penuh dengan berantakan akibat bayaknya boneka yang hancur akibat serangan demi serangan yang dilakukan oleh dua kubu ini. Bahkan menurut cerita sakura sosiri menggunakan lebih dari 100 bomeka sekali pakai, dan nenek ciyou menggunakan 10 boneka untuk melawan boneka sasori itu. dan akhirnya kini nenek ciyou sedang berusaha menyelamatkan gara dari kematian, dan dengan bantuan cakra naruto yang sudah bersatu dengan cakra yinyang, akhirnya gaara berhasil selamat dari ancaman kematian, namun hal itu berbalik menyerang nenek ciyou sehingga beliau tewas untuk menyelamatkan sang kazekage muda itu.

Setela nenek ciyou tewas, akhirnya sang kazekage kini sadar dan disambut banyak senyum dari team penjemput untuk membantu team kakashi dalam menghadapi para akatsuki ini, namun karena masalah sudah selesai, akhirnya mereka pulang dengan kondisi sang kazekage sekarang sudah sehat namun sebagai gantinya nenek ciyou yang merupakan seorang tetua desa kini tewas dalam penyelamatan sang kazekage.

Sesampainya mereka di desa suna, keadaan duka kini menyelimuti desa suna karena kematian dari salah seorang yang sangat kuat seperti nenek ciyou yang merupakan salah seorang kugutsu master. Namun dalam setiap generasi akan ada penerusnya, sehingga kini kankuro sudah mengumpulkan semua boneka yang hancur dalam pertempuran itu dan akan memerbaikinya dengan kemampuannya.

Pada malam hari desa suna kini merayakan kembalinya sang kazekage sehingga ada sedikit pesta dadakan sehingga ada beberapa permainan yang menarik sehingga membuat naruto kini sedikit heran karena mereka semua masih bisa bersenang-senang walau sudah terkena masalah seperti ini.

"ahk,,,…"teriak naruto kini terduduk hingga jatuh ketanah

"ada apa?" tanya sakura

"tidak, aku akan ke kamarku" ujar naruto sehingga kakashi yang melihat itu heran

"ada apa dengan naruto kenapa dia berteriak dengan kuat?" tanya kakashi

"entahlah aku tidak tahu" ujar sakura

'sial musang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam, namun karena sendirian dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh 6 orang dengan raningan itu, sial apa yang terjadi sebenarnya' pikir naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan akhirnya setelah sampai dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya.

#memori#

Kini sang musang sudah bergerak sendirian dan berhasil masuk kedalam desa amegakure, namun hal itu membuat dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa lolos dengan cukup mudah, dan ternyata ini semua adalah jebakan dari pemimpin akatsuki.

Shut…..dooorrr…bhoomm…..sebuah ledakan terjadi saat sebuah roket kini menyerang kearah sang musang, namun musang berhasil bertahan dan menghindari serangan itu.

"sial akan kubalas kalian" ujar musang kini melemparkan beberapa fuma shuriken sehingga membuat salah seorang dari mereka kini merentangkan tanganya dan membuat fuma shuriken milik musang kini terpental jauh menemu sasaran utamanya.

"bansotain" ujar seorang akatsuki sehingga musang kini ditarik dengan cepat

"sial, elemen petir : naga halilintar" teriak musang membuat salah seorang akatsuki kini menghalangi dan menyerap cakra musang sehingga membuat jutsu yang dilancarkan sama sekali tidak berguna.

'menyerap cakra, garavity mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan itu' pikir musang

"akan ku tunjukkan pada kalian kekuatan ku" ujar musang kini membuka seal gravity pada tubuhnya danmenghilang dalam sekjap mata, namun serangan yang dilancarkan oleh musang berhasil dihindari bahkan mereka membalas dengan kekuatan penuh

"kau cukup kuat untuk seorang remaja, da kau memiliki sedikit cakra kyubi. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa yang ada dibalik topeng ini" ujar salah seorang dari akatsuki

"tidak akan semudah itu" ujar musang kini menjauh dan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan dari semua orang

"fuinjutsu : dinding pelindung" ujar musang kini membuat mereka semua masuk kedalam sebuah dinding

"Rasakan ini, elemen petir : raikiri" ujar musnag menyerang salah seorang akatsuki yang ada disana, namun dengan cerdiknya seorang dari akatsuki itu kini mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang diluar akal sehat

"sinratensei" sebuh dorongan udara kini tercipta sehingga membuat dinding yang dibuat musang kini menghilang dan membuat semua akatsuki kini bebas.

"kalian semua, bagaimana kalian memiliki mata yang sama?" tanya musang

"kau tidak perlu tahu, karena aku akan mengalahkan mu sekarang" ujar seorang akatsuki disana

Kuciyose no jutsu

Muncullah seekor badak kini menyerang kearah musang sedangkan yang lainya kini masuk kedalam sebuah hewan panggilan dan menghilang.

'sial mereka bersembunyi dalam bunglon, namun mereka tidak tahu kalau aku bisa merasakan niat jahat mereka' pikir naruto

"sialan kau badak, akan kuhancurkan dalam sekali serang" ujar naruto kini membuat beberapa seal yang rumit dan

Elemen es : serbuk salju

Elemen api : gelombang naga api

Elemen angin : naga angin

Melihat jutsu yang sanagt banyak dikeluarkan oleh musang, salah seorang akatsuki kini keluar dan menahan serangan dari musang namun hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh musang sehingga membuat akatsuki yang satu itu tewas dengan mengenaskan.

Srinkkk…srinkkk…crass…crass…..

Sebuah serangan yang membuat bunglon yang menjadi tempat mereka bersembunyi kini hancur, bahkan salah satu dari mereka juga ikut tewas karena rantai yang menyerang mereka semua.

"kau pantas dikatakan sebagai lawan, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diri kami. Aku adalah pain tendo, dia adalah shurado, chikosudo, gakido, ningendo, dan jikokudo. Kami adalah 6 dewa yang akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini" ujar pain tendo

"baiklah, aku mengerti kalian adalah dewa, tapi kemampuan kalian bukanlah hanya satu jika kalian adalah dewa, dank arena itu aku yakin kalian bukanlah dewa, selain itu dua diantara kalian sudah aku kalahkan" ujar musang

"mereka semua sudah hidup kembali" ujar jikokudo kini membuat musang terkejut karena dua orang musuh yang dia kalahkan kini berhasil selamat.

'tidak mungkin, mereka ber 6 memiliki kemampuan masing-masing, dan yang aku ketahui adalah tendo untuk mengendalikan gravitasi, shurado dengan mekanik, gakido dengan menyerap cakra, jikokudo dengan dapat menghidupkan kembali orang yang mati, dan chikosudo adalah yang dapat memanggil hewan kuciyose, dan sekarang yang terakhir adalah ningendo, apa kemampuan dari orang itu' pikir naruto

"maaf tapi aku suka dengan kemampuan mu, akan tetapi sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan cara ku. Maka aku harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat" ujar tendo sehingga menarik musang dan membuat musang mendekat dengan cepat kearah tendo, sementara shurado sudah mengeluarkan mesin gergaji dan siap memotong musang dan saat bersamaan, musang melepaskan sebuah jutsu yang terkuat sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Amaterasu….." ujar musang kini memperlihatkan sharingan miliknya sehingga membuat pain tendo yang sebenarnya sudah melihatnya kini terkejut, karena menurut informasinya klan uchiha hanya tinggal 2 orang yakni itachi dan adiknya, dan sekarang ada sesorang yang bisa menggunakan sharingan seperti itachi sehingga kini dua dari pain kini sudah hancur akibat terkena serangan dari musang, namun tendo tetap saja melanjutkan dan membuat musang tewas dengan besi hitam menusuk jantungnya.

"ahk…..kalian sungguh hebat, aku terkejut karena kalian memiliki kemampuan yang begitu unik, tapi aku…..aku…..tidak akan kalah dengan mudah, tunggu saja, akan ada orang yang mencari dan menyerangmu, dan dia adalah saudaraku" ujar musang kini membuat sebuah seal khusus dan membuat tbuhnya hancur meledak menjadi darah yang bertebaran.

#memori end#

'jadi begitu, ada 6 orang pengguna raningan, dan mereka ber enam memiliki masing-masing satu kemampuan, dan pemimpin mereka adalah pain tendo, dan yang lain nya juga bernama pain. Dengan kata lain mereka ber 6 adalah satu, dan orng yang mengendalikan mereka ber 6 lah yang memiliki raningan asli'pikir naruto

"huh…mangekyou sharingan milikku sudah berevolusi lagi, dan sekarang lebih indah sepertinya. Dan menurut ingatan yang ada pada musang, aku bisa menggunakan beberapa kemampuan khusus dari beberapa sharingan lainya,ini sungguh menarik" ujar naruto bergumam dan memejamkan matanya

" **hoy…naruto, sepertinya kau sedang senang ya"** ujar suara kini memanggil naruto

"ya begitulah" jawab naruto

" **sepertinya semakin sulit saja menghubungi mu bocah, dengan cakra yang besar seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak membutuhkan cakra ku sama sekali"** ujar kyubi

"hahaha…..sudah lama kau tidak bicara kyubi, dan aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa nama mu?" tanya naruto

" **hohohoho…..ternyata kau belum tahu ya, baiklah namaku adalah kurama, dan temanmu yang berasal dari suna itu adalah shukaku, dan masih ada 7 lagi yang seperti kami ini dan mereka memiliki nama mereka masing-masing"** ujar kyubi atau kurama

"kurama, itu nama yang bagus, aku rasa itu nama yang hebat" ujar naruto

" **kau benar, kakek pertapa 6 jalan memberikan nama itu pada ku dan semua biju di dunia ini"** ujar kurama

"bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengendalikan kalian ber Sembilan?" tanya naruto

" **dengan doujutsu raningan, dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan kami semua dan pada saat itu kami adalah satu yakni jubi, namun karena kekuatan kami yan tidak terkira, kakek rikudou sannin memisahkan kami menjadi 9 bagian dan memberikan nama pada kami"** ujar kurama

"raningan, jadi kakek itu memiliki raningan juga, berarti seorang pengguna raningan bisa membuat hal yang sekuat itu" ujar naruto

" **ya, namun orang yang dilawan bunshinmu tidak lah sekuat kakek rikudou, bahkan untuk setengah saja tidak sampai"** ujjar kurama

"oh…berarti sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya naruto

" **terserah kamu sendiri"** ujar kurama kini kembali memejamkan matanya

Tok…tok…tok…suara pintu kamar naruto kini di ketuk oleh beberapa orang yang khawatir dengan keadaan naruto, namun saat naruto membuka pintu itu mereka terlihat lega karena naruto tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"kau baik-baik saja naruto" tanya sakura

"ya, ada apa?" tanya naruto

"tidak ada apa-apa ko, kami hanya khawatir saja pada mu" ujar sakura

"ohh…maaf mambuat kalian khawatir" ujar naruto

Setelah melihat keadaan naruto yang baik-baik saja sehingga membuat semua orang kini lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa pada naruto. Dan mereka kembali ke pesta dan melanjutkan festival, sehingga membuat mereka kembali happy dan bersenang-senang.

Sementara itu, hal yang sama terjadi pada sang rubah kini terduduk lemas karena teman nya kini sudah tiada, namun karena hal itulah dia langsung bergegas menuju ke markas akatsuki itu, namun dalam perjalanan menuju kemarkas akatsuki, sang rubah kini bertemu dengan sasuke yang kebetulan sedang menjalankan misi seorang diri.

"sepertinya kau sudah betah disana ya teme" ujar rubah kini melihat sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai

"jangan sok akrab padaku ya, katakana pada dobe pelajari gulungan ini, karena aku tidak tertarik dengan mayat" ujar sasuke melemparkan sebuah gulungan jutsu terlarang yang kini diberikanya pada naruto.

"tapi aku sedang menuju ke markas akatsuki, jadi aku tidak bisa membawakan ini kepada bos" ujar rubah

"jutsu ini akan membantu konoha kelak jika berperang, karena itulah penting naruto mempelajari jutsu ini" ujar sasuke kini memubuat rubah berfikir dan akhirnya lebih memilih menyerahkan gulungan jutsu itu pada naruto ketimbang misi mengawasi akatsuki nya.

"baiklah akan aku lakukan sekarang" ujar rubah kini kembali kemana arah dia berasal tadi

"hey sampai kan pada naruto aku akan sedikit lebih lama dari pada apa yang sudah aku janjikan, aku ingin mencari eternal mangekyou sharingan" ujar sasuke membuat sang rubah kini berhenti bergerak dan menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Setelah itu, rubah kini kembali kea rah sunagakure, namun karena maam sudah menjelang, akhrinya rubah kini membuat tenda dan bermalam disana untuk mala mini. Sedangkan naruto kini sudah terlelap karena lelah dan juga pusing akibat memori yang ditinggalkan oleh sang bunshin.

#skip#

Pada pagi hari di suna kini sedang diadakan perpisahan dan mengantarkan team dari konoha kembali ke konoha dengan selamat. Namun naruto masih belum bangun dan hadir di pintu gerbang desa suna, sehingga kakashi langsung menyusul naruto dan mengajaknya pulang ke konoha, namun disana naruto masih tertidur lemas dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"naruto….naruto…" ujar kakashi membangunkan naruto namun tidak ada jawaban dari naruto, dan setelah kakashi memeriksa suhu tubuh naruto akhirnya dia terkejut karena kondisi tubuh naruto yang kini sangat panas sehingga membuat dia langsung membawanya dan semua sarana dan prasarana naruto akhirnya dia bawa semua di punggungnya.

Kakashi membawa naruto dalam kondisi seperti itu, sehingga membuat naruto semua orang heran kenapa dengan naruto.

"ada apa dengan naruto?" tanya garaa

"dia hanya kena panas, dan mungkin besok juga sudah sembuh" ujar kakashi kini akhirnya kakashi pamit dan akhirnya mereka kembali kekonoha dengan kondisi naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara sang rubah kini menuju kearah suna dan memberikan gulungan jutsu terlarang itu pada naruto, sehingga dia harus berusaha untuk dapat memberikan hal ini pada naruto apapun yang terjadi, dan saat dia tiba di desa suna, kelompk konoha sudah pulang ke desa konoha dan akhirnya rubah harus menyusul dan dengan cepat agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan misi nya yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah lama perjalanan, akhirnya team kakashi dan gai kini sudah tiba di dsa konoha sehingga mereka bernafas dengan lega, namun kakashi langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kerumah sakit dan memeriksakan kesehatan naruto dibantu oleh sakura yang juga berlari dengan panic.

"sensei, ada apa dengan naruto, kenapa dia bisa sepanas ini?" tanya sakura

"entahlah aku tidak tahu, namun aku akan melaporkan misi kita di suna dulu, baru setelah itu aku akan membawa tsunade sama kemari" ujar kakashi akhirnya kini berlari menuju kearah kantor hokage

"nona, misi selesai. Dan naruto sekarang dalam keadaan demam tinggi, mohon bantuan anda sekarang juga" ujar kakashi

"dimana sakura, apakah dia tidak merawat kalian?" tanya tsunade

"tidak seperti itu nona, tapi nanti saja aku akan jelaskan, mohon nona memeriksa keadaan naruto sekarang di rumah sakit" ujar kakashi kini akhirnya mengajak tsunade ke rumah sakit.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, akhirnya tsunade keluar dari kamar naruto dan memberikan penyebab dia panas tinggi itu.

"seberapa besar cakra yang dia gunakan dalam menghadapi akatsuki pada saat misi?" tanya tsunade

"aku rasa tidak terlalu besar, kenapa anda menanyakan itu?" tanya kakashi

"dia hampir kehabisan cakra, beruntung dia masih sempat melepaskan cakranya yang ada di tanda ini. Dasar bocah tdak tau diri, bertarung dengan batas cakra yang sepert itu terlalu beresiko" ujar tsunade kini melihat rantai cakra naruto yang ada didadanya.

"apakah itu sama seperti tanda dikening anda sensei?" tanya sakura

"ya, namun ini lebih besar dan kuat, lagi pula ini seperti tambang cakra bagi naruto, dia memiliki 10 lingkaran rantai jika benar menurut jiraya dan sekarang tinggal 8, itu berarti dia menggunakan cakra tambahan sebanyak 2 lingkaran cakra yang berarti lawannya tidak main-main" ujar tsunade kini melihat rantai tato milik naruto kini tinggal delapan lingkaran lagi.

"kakashi kau bertarung bersama denga naruto, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang membuat dia harus menggunakan cara dari rantai ini?" tanya tsunade

"baiklah akan aku ceritakan, namun ini adalah rahasia naruto, sehingga tidak bisa dijelaskan di muka umum, saya akan menyampaikanya secara pribadi pada anda" ujar kakashi

"baiklah aku tunggu kau menjelaskanya nanti" ujar tsunade

"jadi naruto tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sakura

"ya, naruto tidak akan tewas hanya karena masalah seperti ni" ujar tsunade kini meninggalkan ruangan rumah sakit.

#skip#

Tanpa terasa naruto kini tidak sadarkan diri sudah selama 2 hari, sehingga pas hari ketiga naruto sadar dengan langsung terbangun dan melihat sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya kini dikamar serba putih.

'dimana aku,…kenapa semua ruangan putih….bau ini…. Ahk…sial aku masuk rumah sakit lagi'pikir naruto kini melakukan meditasi dan menenangkan dirinya sehingga membuat dirinya kini merasakan dengan jelas cakra yinyang kini membuat tubuhnya kini menjadi segar kembali dan cakra yang disimpan pada tatonya kini mulai muncul lagi dan kembali seperti semula.

"ahk…sial pain itu, dia bisa sekuat itu hanya dengan sebuah mata saja. Doujutsu itu bahkan bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati"gumam naruto kini kembali melihat sekeliling dan melihat sebuah apel dan mengambilnya dengan benang cakra ditelunjuknya.

'ahkk….apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapi orang dengan kemampuan yang sangat tidak terkira itu, bahkan dia sangat kuat, dan dua orang yang sudah ditumbang kan bahkan bsa kembali hidup' pikir naruto kini berfikir membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan pain.

"lebih baik aku pulang saja, dan beristirahat terlebih dahulu beberapa hari. Tapi sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadar" ujar naruto kini melihat kalender sehingga membuatnya bingung

"apa/…..sudah 2 hari aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku harus latihan dulu. Ototku akan kaku jika tidak berlatih" ujar naruto kini melepaskan semua peralatan yang ada di tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Naruto kini menuju dimana dia sering berlatih saat kecil dan kini dia ingin memerlajari sebuah teknik yang sudah dia rencanakan dan untuk melakukan itu dia memerlukan sebuah media untuk menjadi bahan target nya.

"yo naruto kau sudah sadar?" tanya shikamaru yang kini berjalan bersama couji

"ya, begitulah. Lagi pula aku ingin kembali berlatih" ujar naruto kini berjalan

Namun pembicaraan mereka terganggu akibat adanya sebuah jutsu yang menyerupai hewan kini menyerang kearah naruto dan teman-temanya, sehingga naruto dalam sekejap langsung menghancurkan hewan itu dengan sebuah Kanata di tanganya.

Sudah dua hari aku dirumah sakit dan tidaak melakukan peregangan otot, jadi sekarang akan aku ladeni kau" ujar naruto kini menujuk kearah seseorang diatas atap dengan kanatanya.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan melukis lagi sehingga lukisannya akhirnya menjadi hidup dan menyerang naruto, namun sebuah jutsu yang lemah seperti itu tidak berpengaruh pada naruto sehingga dalam satu kali ayunan kanatanya naruto dapat memotong jutsu orang itu.

'siapa orang ini, apakah dia yang bernama uzumaki naruto yang dikatakan oleh tuan danzo sebagai target'pikir sosok itu

"hey siapa kau, kenapa kau menyerang ku dengan tanpa aba-aba, jika kau berani jangan disini mari kita tentukan loasinya" ujar naruto kini hanya tersenyum menantang

"heh….seorang genin yang sepertmu tau apa" ujar orang itu

"kau tau, gelar bukanlah tujuan utama bagiku, namun kekuatanlah yang aku cari" ujar naruto yang kini berada dibelakang orang itu dan menebaskan kanatanya, namun sosok itu kini berubah menjadi tinta sehingga membuat naruto tersenyum dan menatap dimana orang itu akan muncul.

"aku sai, dan aku akan menjadi kelompok kakashi tidak lama lagi, salam kenal" ujar sai dengan senyum dibibirnya

"heh….jadi kau akan menggantikan sasuke, kau bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti sasuke" ujar naruto

Mendengar perkataan sinis dari naruto, sai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sehingga naruto yang melihat itu kini berfikir keras dari mana tsunade mendapatkan orang seperti ini.

"ada apa naruto?" tanya shikamaru

"dia adalah anbu nee yang ada dibawah pimpinan danzo" ujar naruto berbisik pada shikamaru

"darimana kau tahu" tanya shikamaru

"orang seperti ini hanya mengetahu misi dan misi, jadi jangan menganggap apa yang dia katakan serius. Ingat jangan sampai masuk kedalam perkataan yang memancing emosi" ujar naruto

"sepertinya kau sangat menarik,sebuah keahlian membuat lukisan menjadi hidup itu adalah sesuatu yang hebat, dan aku tertarik untuk mempelajarinya, namun karena aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam melukis, aku jadi mengurungkan niat ku untuk mempelajari jutsu itu" ujar naruto

Tanpa membalas sai kini menghilang dalam pusaran tinta dan tidak meninggalkan jejak lagi. Melihat hal itu naruto kini hendak pergi dengan cara yang sama dengan elemen air miliknya, namun dihentikan oleh shikamaru yang menegurnya/

"kau mau kemana?" tanya shikamaru

"aku akan latihan, dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu sekarang" ujar naruto kini menghilang dengan pusaran air dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"dia itu sungguh suka meniru ya, bahkan teknik seperti itu saja ditirunya" ujar couji

"kau ini, kakashi sensei itu adalah seorang shinobi peniru, dan tidak heran jika naruto bisa melakukan hal itu juga, bahkan sasuke dapat meniru gerakan lee saat bertarung melawan gaara dulu saat ujian chunin, naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama saat melawan neji, jadi aku rasa dia akan mudah meniru kemampuan seseorang, kecuali kemampuan khusus seseorang" ujar shikamru

Sementara naruto kini udah sampai diatas kolam air dimana dia dulu melatih control cakra miliknya dan sekarang dia inginmengulangi pelajaran yang telah lama ia kuasai, namun dia ingin melakukan control lebih baik lagi, karena hal itulah dia datang kemari dan membuat sebuah seal fuin gravity pada tubuhnya kini ditambah lebih banyak dan berat agar control cakra yang dia lakukan semakin kuat.

"kini sudah 250 kg, mari kita lihat sebarapa cepat aku bisa berjalan diatas air"ujar naruto menantang dirinya sendiri dan berlari diatas danau itu,

Tidak hanya control cakra yang dia latih, semua jenis cakra dasar miliknya juga dia coba dan latih agar bisa digunakan lebih baik dan baik lagi.

Dengan control cakra yang baik, naruto bisa mengendalikan air dengan sangat baik, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya senang karena air tidak bisa berubah menjadi padat dan tajam, bahkan air tidak bisa melindungi dari serangan petir, sehingga naruto memiliki sebuah konsep jutsu yang dapat diubah dengan sesuka hati.

"elemen air bersipat mudah dibentuk, tanah bisa untuk bertahan yang sangat kuat, angin dan petir sangat tajam, dan api juga sangat bagus untuk pelengkap dari angin. Jadi aku harus menggabungkan ke 5 jenis cakra ku ini agar aku bisa membuat sebuah nijutsu yang tidak bisa terkalahkan" ujar naruto kini mulai memikirkan cara menggabungkan ke 5 cakra miliknya.

"naruto…naruto…..dimana kau" teriak sakura kini mencari naruto sehingga membuat naruto kini melihat kearah sakura datang.

"ada apa sakura apakah ada yang gawat?" tanya naruto

"tidak hanya saja kakashi sensei menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di tempat kita latihan" ujar sakura kini menarik nafas terlebih dahulu.

"oh…aku kira ada apa, ya nanti aku akan kesana. Kau tahu kan kakashi sensei sering telat, jadi jangan terlalu awal datangnya" ujar naruto akhirnya kembali melanjutkan latihanya sehingga membuat sakura berfikir dan menganggukan kepala nya untuk mengiyakan perkatan naruto.

Sementara itu, di tempat latihan team 7 kini sudah ada sai yang duduk sendirian karena hari ini dia akan resmi menjadi bagian dari team 7 atau team kakashi sehingga dia datang lebih awal, namun tidak ada orang disana karena hanya dia seorang disana. Sementara itu, kini naruto dan sakura bahkan belum siap-siap untuk melakukan pertemuan team 7. Dan sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara kakashi yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul pun hanya sedang membaca buku dengan santai diapartemannya yang sederhana.

Setelah lama kini mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju ketempat latihan team 7, dan satu demi satu dari mereka kini tiba di tempat tujuan mereka yakni teampat latihan team 7, dan disana sai kini sudah lama menunggu dan hanya tersenyum ketika dia melihat naruto dan sakura kini tiba.

"ahk….ternyata hanya untuk ini kakashi sensai menyuruh kita berkumpul" ujar naruto

"apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya sakura

"ya, dia akan menggantikan sasuke sekarang" ujar naruto

"tapi bukankah kau akan selalu menjaga posisi sasuke-kun di sini" ujar sakura

"ya, dan aku tidak setuju dengan ini, namun karena kita kekurangan anggota dan kalah dalam argument dan juga peraturan akhirnya danzo memasukkan dia dalam team kita" ujar naruto

"tapi bukankah itu harus memiliki persetujuan dari hokage sama?" tanya sakura

"nenek tsunade tidak bisa menolak, karena memang itu peraturannya" ujar naruto kini hanya duduk diam dan memejamkan mata menunggu kakashi

"naruto, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak suka dengan aura dekat orang itu" ujar sakura berbisik

"tenang saja, nenek tsunade bukanlah orang bodoh, jadi akan aku pastikan nenek akan melakukan sebuah rencana yang hebat untuk menghentikan gerakan yang mencurigakan yang dia lakukan" ujar naruto

'kakashi sensei datang, tapi dia tidak sendiri, cakra ini seperti milik hokage pertama. Elemen kayu' pikir naruto kini membuka matanya dengan terkejut karena datanglah dua orang dan salah seorang diantaranya tidak kenali oleh naruto.

"jadi ini adalah pendamping kami selama kakashi sensei menjalankan misi khusus" ujar naruto kini duduk dengan tatapan sangat tajam kearah sosok orang itu.

"ya, dia adalah adik ku, dan namanya adalah yamato" ujar kakashi

"dan itu adalah teman baru kalian yang akan menggantikan posisi sasuke sementara" ujar kakashi sehingga membuat sai tersenyum dengan ceria

"salam kenal, aku adalah sakura haruno dan ini adalah naruto uzumaki" ujar sakura kini melihat kearah yamato

"ya salam kenal, aku yamato kalian bisa memanggilku kapten yamato" ujar yamato kini melihat kearah naruto yang kini hanya melihat dirinya dengan tajam

"apakah anda memiliki jenis sub elemen kayu?" tanya naruto kini melihat yamato dengan tajam

"ya, itu karena aku memiliki elemen dasar air dan tanah" ujar yamato

"benarkah, aku sedikit ragu dengan jawaban mu, jadi bagaimana kami akan bekerja sama dengan baik" ujar naruto kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ya, sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia pribadi saya" ujar yamato

"ohh….jadi begitu, baiklah aku akan membuat rahasia juga kalau begitu, lagi pula di team ini nanti akan banyak rahasia. Benarkan sakura" ujar naruto kini memberikan hormat

"baiklah, besok kita akan melakukan misi untuk menemui seorang mata-mata sasori yang berada di anggota orochimaru, sehingga aku akan menyamar menjadi dirinya dan menggantikan kakashi senpai menjadi ketua kelompok kakashi.

"jadi sasori memberitahuakan nama orang itu pada kalian, kenapa aku tidak diberitahu" ujar naruto

"hahhaha…tidak semua hal yang seperti itu akan diberitahukan pada mu naruto" ujar sakura tertawa

"kau mengejek ku sakura, awas saja kau aku tidak mau mencari sasuke lagi" ujar naruto

"kau terlihat lucu jika kau marah seperti itu, dobe" ujar sakura menirukan perkataan sasuke

"eh…..kau bahkan mengejekku seperti itu. kakashi sensei tolong aku, sakura sudah jahat pada ku" ujar naruto sehingga sai dan yamato yang baru mengenal dua orang ini kini hanya cengo dan diam melihat tingkah laku dua orang yang ada didepan nya ini.

"ya,….sakura jangan seperti itu, kasihan naruto" ujar kakashi tersenyum melalui matanya yang sedkit terpejam.

"hahaha..maaf…maaf…." ujar sakura

"baiklah kali ini aku maafkan, tapi sekrang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya naruto

"tidak ada, hari ini aku hanya akan mengenalkan yamato dan sai pada kalian berdua" ujar kakashi

"apa?/ hanya untuk ini kakashi sensei membuat ku menghentikan latihan dan semua rencana ku hari ini?" tanya naruto

Mendengar perkataan dari naruto sai dan yamto kini melihat naruto dengan tajam namun naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming, malah dia kini ingin pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

"apakah kau sudah sekuat itu sehingga mengatakan pertemuan ini tidak penting" ujar sai kini hanya tersenyum

"ehmmm,…..ya" ujar naruto menirukan sai yang tersenyum palsu

"mau kemana kau" ujar yamato kini membuat seal di tangannya yang sudah siap menyerang naruto

"wah…..aku tidak menyangka akan ada pertarungan disini, baiklah aku akan menonton dulu" ujar naruto kini duduk dan membuat yamato geram.

Elemen kayu : teknik mengikat

Naruto yang melihat serangan itu menuju kearah nya kini melihat dengan sedikit cuek dan hanya memandang dengan tanpa bergeming.

Elemen angin : luka angin pencabik

Ujar naruto membuat sebuah jutsu dengan hanya sebelah tangan dan menghancurkan semua sulur kayu yang kini hendak menyerang nya sehingga yamato menghindar dan membuat serangan naruto kini mengarah kearah sai sehingga sai yang tidak ikut menyerang akhirnya ikut menghindar.

'anak ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan, informasi yang kakashi senpai katakana benar adanya. Dia adalah seorang jenius dalam bertarung, namun strategi dia masih lemah dan itu adalah menurut kakashi senpai. Jadi ini benar adanya.' Pikir yamato

"seornag anbu dengan kemampuan elemen kayu hanya satu orang, dan orang itu adalah kelompok kakashi sensei, sehingga kau memanggil dia senpai, selain itu juga kalian berdua adalah senior untuk itachi, jadi aku ingin tanya, apa ada yang kalian ketahui tentang itachi?" tanya naruto kini membuat yamato terkejut karena naruto mengetahui predikatnya di desa konoha.

"tidak banyak, hanya saja sharingan miliknya lebih kuat dari pada sharingan milikku" ujar kakashi

"hanya itu?" tanya naruto lagi

"dia adalah seoranganbu termuda sepanjang sejarah, dan dia adalah seorang ahli genjutsu dan dengan shraingan dimatanya dia sangat licin dan sangat mahir menggunakan sharingannya sehingga sulit mengatasi dirinya jika satu lawan satu." Ujar kakashi

"oh….jika memang begitu, jadi dia adalah orang yang bijaksana. Dan dia melakukan pebantaian dengan klan nya sendiri. Ini harusnya sedikit mencurigakan" gumam naruto

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya yamato

"tidak ada apa-apa,hanya memikirkan sedikit masalah teme" ujar naruto kini berjalan meninggalkan mereka ber 4 disana sedangkan dirinya kini berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada malam tragedy itu

Setelah naruto tidak terlihat lagi, yamato kini melihat dengan tidak yakin bisa menjadi pemimpin daam team senpai nya itu.

"kakashi senpai, apakah aku tidak cocok menjadi pemimpin dalam team kakashi?" tanya yamato

"hahaha…..jangan begitu, naruto adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan dia juga sedikit sensitive dengan sebuah kecurigaan, apalagi jika menyangut tentang rahasia, karena dalam team ini mungkin tidak ada yang memiliki rahasia sehingga bisa melakukan kerja sama team yang baik. Dan team penyerang adalah naruto bersama sasuke di team ini, dan sakura sebagai pelindung klain pada waktu itu, namun sekarang mereka harus berkerja berdua, dan sakura kini juga bisa menjadi penyerang yang efektif, namun selama naruto masih bisa bertarung, sakura dan kekuatan sakura tidak terlalu diperlukan namun sakura adalah kehidupan bagi team ini, karena sakura akan menjadi pusat dari semua pergerakan dari naruto dan sasuke kelak. Karena itu, hokage ke 3 mengatakan, persaingan dan semangat akan membuat mereka tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang kuat, dengan diliputi sikap yang tidak pantang menyerah, denga tekat api yang sudah berkobar, jangankan untuk melukainya, meyentuhnya saja kau tidak akan sanggup untuk menahannya" ujar kakashi kini melihat kearah jalan dimana naruto pergi

"lalu bagaimana cara kami agar bisa diterima oleh orang yang sudah sekuat itu?" tanya yamto

"itu sungguh mudah, aku dan naruto adalah anggota team kakashi. Dan yang utama dalam team ini adalah kerjasama antar anggota team, dan jika salahsatu melakukan kesalahan, maka yang lainya akan mendapatkan masalah" ujar sakura

"kerjasama team?" tanya sai

"ya,…naruto berbisik padaku bahwa kalian berdua adalah anbu, dan naruto belum bisa menerima kalian karena kebanyakan anbu akan lebih mementingkan misi daripada seorang teman, oleh karena itu dia bersikap bahwa kalian belumlah layak menjadi team kakashi. Dan aku juga berpendapat begitu, jika ingin menjadi team kakashi sepenuhnya pahami apa arti rekan bagi kalian" ujar sakura kini menyusul naruto dan pergi menuju kearah desa yang ramai.

"kau lihat, inilah team yang aku dambakan dari dulu tenzo. Mereka bahkan tidak akan mengantikan posisi teman mereka dalam hal apapun, bahkan naruto saja sangat keras untuk mengejar sasuke. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berdua harus bisa membuat mereka yakin bahwa kalian akan lebih memilih rekan dari pada sebuah perintah atau misi. Karena itulah yang aku ajar kan pada mereka" ujar kakashi kini memegang mata kirinya yang tertutup ikat kepalanya.

"aku akan belajar jika begitu, nanti aku akan keperpustakaan dan mencari buku tentang seorang teman" ujar sai

"tidak, seorang teman tidak didapatkan dari membaca buku, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menganggap dia ada dan dia tidak sendirian" ujar kakashi kini membuat dua orang yang sebenarnya adalah anbu itu berfikir.

Setelah itu, yamato kembali menghadap tsunade dan melaporkan kejadian hari ini dimana dia mencoba naruto dalam hal bertarung walau hanya berlangsung singkat, namun naruto begitu tertutup dengan dirinya.

"jadi baik sakura dan naruto belum bisa menerima dirimu dan sai?"tanya tsunade

"tidak, hanya saja menurut mereka team kakashi adalah team dengan kerjasama yang terkuat, dan sebagai seorang kapten aku harus memahami apa itu rekan, dan kami dari anbu sangat jarang yang namanya memiliki rekan yang saling melindungi, karena itulah, sakura dan naruto meminta agar kami harus memilih rekan dari pada keberhasilan suatu misi" ujar yamato

"ya, kau adalah seorang anbu elit konoha, kenapa kamu tidak bisa membuat naruto berubah fikiran?" tanya tsunade

"menurutku hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat merubah kepuutusannya, dan salah satunya mungkin kakashi senpai" ujar yamato

"kau belum mencobanya, kenapa sudah bilang begitu?" tanya tsunade

"dari kesimpulan nilai keseluruhan dirinya dalam sekali pertemuan, naruto sangat pervek, bahkan dia tidak memiliki celah dalam posisinya saat dia duduk melawan ku" ujar yamato

"duduk….apakah dia hanya duduk saja saat melawan mu?" tanya shizune

"ya, aku membuat sedikit tes dengan sekali serangan pada naruto, namun dengan cara yang menakjubkan dia bisa menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk membuat sebuah ninjutsu, dan itu adalah jenis elemen angin yang sangat jarang di desa kita ini. Selain itu, control cakra yang sangat bagus juga aku rasakan dari jutsu yang dia keluarkan padahal jika difikir-fikir, jika cakra miliknya saja sudah sangat besar ditambah cakra dari kyubi seberapa besar cakra itu dan dia bisa mengendalikan nya dengan sangat sempurana" ujar yamato

"ya, aku tahu itu, namun ada sebuah kelemahan yang besar dari naruto" ujar tsunade

"apa itu?" tanya yamto

"dia itu terlalu sering bersikap konyol dan kekanak-kanakkan sehingga membuat beberapa orang sangat membencinya, dan danzo adalah salah satunya" ujar tsunade sehinga membuat yamato kini terkejut.

To be continue


	15. Chapter 15

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 15

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"jadi dapat dipastikan salah satu dari mereka ada yang tewas" ujar naruto

"mungkin nagato," ujar jiraya

"namun informanku juga mengatakan bahwa tidak hanya satu orang yang dapat mengendalikan ranningan melainkan ada 6 orang" ujar naruto lagi sehingga membuat jiraya terkejut

"apa ada 6, bukankah nagato hanya memiliki sepasang mata, jadi tidak mungkin bisa menjadi 6 pasang" ujar jiraya

"ya itu adalah hal yang mustahil" tambah tsunade

"tidak hanya itu, setiap orang yang memiliki ranningan di sebut dengan pain dan diantara mereka berenam semua rambut memiliki warna yang sama, jadi aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dalam informasi itu" ujar naruto

"aku akan menyelidikinya dan mencari informasi yang lebih akurat lagi" ujar jiraya

"maaf.." ujar naruto dalam topengnya

"tidak masalah, walau informasi itu sudah lengkappun aku akan tetap pergi untuk kesana jika aku mengetahui bahwa dalang di balik akatsuki adalah mereka" ujar jiraya

"tapi aku rasa mereka sedang dihasut oleh seseorang" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin jika mereka bertiga akan bisa dihasut, terutama yahiko yang sangat aku kenal dengan kecerdasan nya" ujar jiraya

"bagaimana jika penyebabnya adalah gugurnya salah satu diantara mereka dan si dalang mengambil keuntungan dari itu" ujar naruto masih mencoba menghentikan jiraya

"maksudmu, dia memanfaatkan terbunuhnya teman mereka untuk dimanipulasi" ujar jiraya

"ya, sama seperti uchiha sasuke yang terobsesi dengan kakaknya dan ini dalam hal yang berbeda namun tetap saja teori dasarnya sama yaitu orang yang disayangi" ujar naruto

"jiraya serahkan saja ini pada ku, aku akan mengirimkan beberapa anbu kesana" ujar tsunade

"tidak usah repot-repot hokage sama, aku akan pergi kesana sendirian. mungkin jika dia bertemu dengan adik sepeguruannya dia akan mau berbicara dan jalan pertarungan bisa kita hindari" ujar naruto membuka topengnya

"tidak akan aku izinkan, jika naruto-kun pergi aku juga akan ikut" ujar hinata

Mendengar hinata yang berkata seperti itu naruto langsung menatap hinata dengan tajam sehingga hinata langsung diam dan tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut lagi.

"aku akan kesana sendirian, aku adalah adik nya mungkin kami akan bertarung untuk beberapa alasan namun aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya 4 mata" ujar naruto

"kami juga tidak setuju, kyubi harus tetap berada di dalam desa konoha sebagai kekuatan desa kita" ujar danzo muncul dari balik pintu

"hinata-chan apakah kau masih ingin ikut dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

"ya, jika naruto-kun izinkan" ujar hinata

"bisakah kau lindungi desa selama aku pergi?" Tanya naruto

"ya, akan aku lakukan" ujar hinata

"sudah kami bilang, para tetua tidak setuju jika kau meninggalkan desa sendirian tanpa pengawasan dari siapa pun. Dan jika kau ingin keluar desa maka kami akan menghalangi mu" ujar danzo kini di belakangnya muncul anbu nee

Shut…..dalam sekejap mata naruto sudah mengarahkan sebuah kunai ke leher danzo sehingga membuat danzo tidak berkutik.

"jangan bergerak, kunai ini memiliki racun yang kuat dan hanya orang itu yang memiliki penawarnya jadi sebaiknya kalian tunggu saja di desa dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan misi ini" ujar naruto

"bagaimana jiraya?" Tanya tsunade

"aku akan menunggu di dalam desa, sebaiknya kau kembali dalam 2 minggu kalau tidak aku akan menyusul kesana" ujar jiraya

"akan kau usahakan, tapi bisakah aku melebihkan 2 atau 3 hari, karena mungkin akan ada yang mengganggu di dalam perjalanan" ujar naruto

"pergilah" ujar jiraya

Naruto langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan danzo serta semua orang yang ada disana.

"hinata, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak masalah, aku hanya hampir lepas kendali lagi" ujar hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"tsunade sebaiknya kau suruh beberapa team anbu untuk menghentikan bocah itu. kalau tidak aku akan memberitahukan ini pada tetua yang lain" ujar danzo

"silahkan saja, aku kira mereka sudah tau kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika naruto tidak pergi" ujar tsunade

"aku akan membuat kau melepas jabatan hokage itu sekarang, karena sudah mengambil keputusan tanpa kompromi dengan semua tetua desa" ujar danzo

"ck….mati saja sana kau tua Bangka, bukanya aku tidak tau. Dalam masa kakek hokage pun kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama yaitu bertindak tanpa persetuan hokage" ujar hinata sinis

"hmm…sepertinya ada rahasia disini yang dibicarakan" ujar tsunade dan diikuti anggukan dari jiraya dan menatap hinata

"kau….mengetahui rahasia dengan level setinggi ini. Awas kau" ujar danzo

"tidak hanya aku, manun naruto-kun juga tahu. Jadi sebaiknya kau hati –hati jika melangkah jangan sampai kau kebakaran jenggot" ujar hinata menghilang

'dasar hiruzen, ternyata selama ini dia memang memiliki anbu khusus dibawah naungan nya dan mereka mengetahui rahasia itu dengan baik, sial kau hiruzen, bahkan sudah tewas pun kekuatanmu masih saja menghalangiku' pikir danzo

Dan tanpa banyak bicara danzo meninggalkan ruangan itu dan bahkan tidak berbicara lagi sebelum meninggalkan tsunade, jiraya serta shizune di dalam ruangan itu.

Sementara naruto sekarang sedang menuju desa amegakure untuk melakukan semua rencana yang dia katakan pada semua orang untuk berbicara dengan pain. Namun sebelum itu naruto mengoneksi melalui pikirannya kepada sang bunshin agar sang bunshin mencari informasi tentang seseorang yang bertopeng dan bersifat penghasut.

#skip#

Setelah 5 hari berlari dengan kecepatan sedang, naruto kini mulai memasuki kawasan amegakure yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan desa konoha dimana kini dirinya sedang berada di luar desa amegakure dan desa itu dikelilingi oleh hujan dan lautan yang selalu berarus deras. Namun naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya karena setiap jengkal desa ini sudah memiliki alarm yang hanya dapat di ketahui oleh pain. Dengan sebuah cara akhirnya naruto masuk kedalam desa itu dengan illegal sehingga pain mengetahui bahwa ada yang berkunjung kedesa mereka saat ini.

"konan ada yang datang, cakra ini…..kyubi" ujar pain

" ya, dia adalah uzumaki naruto, ada apa dia datang kesini sendirian?" Tanya konan

"ini adalah kesempatan kita, akan aku tangkap dia sekarang" ujar pain

"hati-hati, mungkin dia sudah memiliki persiapan" ujar konan

Setelah itu, pain langsung pergi menuju dimana naruto berada dan menmuinya untuk menangkap naruto yang merupakan wadah dari kyubi.

Dengan tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak lalu muncullah seekor badak dan lengsung menyerang naruto.

'ini …tidak mungkin bahkan kuciyosenya pun memiliki ranningan'pikir naruto saat menghindari dari serangan badak itu sehingga badak itu kini menabrak bangunan hingga bangunan itu kini sudah memiliki sebuah lorong baru.

Elemen petir : puma thunder

Seekor puma kini muncul dengan wujut listrik dan menyerang kea rah hewan itu sehingga hewan tersebut kini menghilang.

Shuttt….sebuah segel kini muncul di tembok dan dengan tiba-tiba seekor burung kini menyerang kearah naruto dengan cepat namun naruto langsung menghindar dan berlari untuk menghindari serangan lama dikejar oleh burung itu, dengan sebuah pedang dengan tambahan elemen petir sehingga dalam sekali tebas naruto berhasil memenggal hewan itu.

"hey siapapun yang menyerang ku keluar jika berani jangan menyerang dari belakang" ujar naruto

Swiiittttt…swiiittt….suara roket kini mengarah ke naruto namun dengan cepat naruto membuat sebuah benteng pertahanan.

Elemen tanah : kubah pelindung

Sebuah kuba terbuat dari tanah kini berhasil melindungi naruto namun karena penglihatannya terhalang dalan sekejap seekor banteng menginjak kubahnya sehingga naruto dalam beberapa detik masih bisa menghindar.

"uzumaki naruto, kau menyerahkan diri ke markas kami itu adalah pilihan bagus" ujar pain dengan rambut panjang

"aku kemari ingin berbicara dengan kalian" ujar naruto

"tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara, serang ujar pain chikosudo dengan memerintahkan temanya yang kini berubah menjadi mesin dan menembakkan dalam jumlah banyak roket kearah naruto.

Elemen api: gelombang api penghancur

Sebuah semburan api yang kini meluas sehingga menghalangi jalannya roket dan meledak saat terkena api tersebut, namun laju jutsu api naruto masih terus menyerang mereka sehingga.

Shutttt….cakra api yang naruto keluarkan kini diserap oleh seseorang yang kini sedang membuat kedua tangannya berbentuk seperti tameng.

'menyerap cakra, mekanik, kuciyose mereka hanya memiliki satu kemampuan, jadi jika enam maka masih ada tiga kemampuan lagi'pikir naruto

"aku kemari ingin berbicara dengan kalian, dan aku ingin bertanya apakah kalian ini semuanya asli?" Tanya naruto polos

'semuanya rambut kuning, tidak ada merah atau biru sial' pikir naruto

"kami adalah dewa yang akan memberikan keadilan yang sebenarnya, jadi kematian kau sebagai jincuriki akan mengawali kedamaian dunia ini" ujar pain chikosudo

"baiklah, mari kita mulai berbicara. Pertama kenapa kalian ingin mengambil kendali atas semua biju?" Tanya naruto

"agar kedamaian bisa tercipta jika hanya satu orang yang memimpin dunia ini. Dan dengan biju aku bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kedamaian yang aku cari" ujar pain

"benarkah, apakah kau memiliki teman?" Tanya naruto

Srekkk…srekkk…suara kertas kini mulai menyatu membentuk sebuah wujut seorang wanita.

"konan,…." Ujar naruto sehingga semua pain dan konan sendir menatap kearah naruto yang menyebutkan nama wanita itu.

"dari mana kau tahu nama ku?" Tanya konan

"jiraya sensei menceritakan tentang kalian bertiga padaku. Namun tidak secara rinci melainkan hanya sebuah gambaran diri kalian saja" ujar naruto

"jiraya sensei, ternyata kau adalah adik seperguruan kami. Jika begitu kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa kami melakukan ini" ujar pain chikosudo

"tidak, kalian salah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang yang kalian rencanakan" ujar naruto

Lalu setelah naruto selesai berbicara munculah 3 pain yang lainnya yang akhirnya kini naruto sudah melihat ke 6 nya namun tidak mengetahui kemampuan dari ke 3 pain yang baru datang.

'semuanya memiliki besi yang tertancap di tubuhnya, itu seperti semacam penerima sinyal' pikir naruto

"baiklah, aku akan jelas kan maksud kedatangan ku kemari. Jiraya sensei hendak kemari untuk memberikan pelajaran terakhirnya untuk kalian, namun aku melarangnya karena aku tahu kalian bukanlah orang yang akan mudah dikalahkan dengan bertarung dan aku menggantikanya disini untuk berbicara" ujar naruto

"sudah terlambat bagi kami untuk mendengarkan ajaran dari guru jiraya" ujar pain dengan 6 besi di hidungnya

"tidak,..kalian salah lagi. Dalam belajar tidak ada kata terlambat. Mari kita kupas dulu kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?" Tanya naruto

"baiklah, akan aku ceritakan secara singat. Dulu kami hanya bertiga dank arena perang kami hanya dapat makan dengan mencuri dan bersembunyi agar tidak mati konyol. Namun setelah berteu dengan jiraya sensei kami belajar ninjutsu sehingga hanya dalam beberapa bulan organisasi kami menjadi besar, namun masalah timbul saat pemimpin amegakure merasa tersaingi sehingga konan harus disandra dan sebagai tebusannya pemimpin kami harus tewas ditangan ku" ujar pain

"dan orang itu adalah nagato?" Tanya naruto

"tidak, nagatolah yang mengendalikan mereka ber 6, dan pain yang ini adalah pemimpin dari akatsuki yaitu yahiko. Walau sudah tewas, nagato tidak mau mengantikan posisi dari yahiko sebagai pemimpin dan memilih menjadi pemimpin dengan perwujudan yahiko sehingga semua orang akan melihat bahwa yahikolah yang akan menjadi di ingat orang" ujar konan

"jadi begitu, aku yakin saat yahiko masih hidup dia tidak setuju jika kau melakukan ini, iya kan?" Tanya naruto

"apa maksud mu?" Tanya pain

"baiklah sebelum kau bertindak lebih jauh maka mari kita bicarakan disini. Pertama aku mengenal yahiko sangat cerdas dalam melakukan tindakan dan tidak akan terpengaruh akan sebuah kata-kata yang membuat dirinya memilih jalan yang salah dan itu menurut jiraya sensei. Jadi aku ingin tahu apa pendapat yahiko tentang seseorang yang menghasutmu?" Tanya naruto

"dia berkata, tidak ada jalan damai dengan mengikuti orang yang suka menghasut" ujar pain

"nah lalu kenapa kau mengikutinya?" Tanya naruto

"kau mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik rencana ini?" Tanya pain

"tentu saja, semua misteri memiliki sebuah jawaban. Dan kalian bertiga mari kita berkumpul dalam satu ruangan agar aku bisa melihat nagato" ujar naruto

Karena mulai melihat sebuah kebenaran yang dibeberkan naruto pain dan konan langsung menuju dimana nagato mengendalikan ke 6 pain ini.

"itu adalah nagato" ujar konan

"hy brother, sepertinya keadaanmu tidak baik sehingga kau berada dalam keadaan seperti itu" ujar naruto

"nagato terluka dibagian kakinya dengan cukup parah sehingga sulit untuk dia bergerak, jadi kami membuatkan dia mesin untuk bergerak dan menggerakkan pain" ujar konan

"baiklah, jadi saat yahiko tewas nagato yang hendak menyelamatkanmu terkena kertas peledak yang kuat sehingga kakinya terluka parah?" Tanya naruto

"kau sangat hebat dalam bersekulasi, dan itu benar adanya" ujar nagato

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan, apakah kalian tahu kenapa orang itu menyandra konan?" Tanya naruto

Nagato dan konan masih bingung dengan jalan pikiran naruto sehingga hanya diam dan menunggu naruto melanjutkan perkataannya

"hal itu adalah sama seperti kalian, hanzo di hasut dengan sebuah kalimat mengenai kekuasaannya yang akan direnggut oleh akatsuki sehingga dia tidak terima dan menyerang kalian dan kenapa kalian juga dendam dengan konoha dalah karena seorang warga konoha ikut membantu dengan team anbu miliknya" ujar naruto

"namun walau kami berenti, ini akan sulit untuk menjatuhkan orang itu." ujar nagato mulai menjadi lebih ramah

"baiklah, sensei hanya mengatakan kalian jangan melakukan hal yang seperti mengganggu kehidupan seseorang, biarkan saja mereka lewat begitu saja, namun jika kau ingin membangkitkan yahiko kenapa tidak menggunakan mata ranningan. Aku rasa ada sebuah kemampuan yang dapat membuat mereka hidup lagi" ujar naruto membuat nagato tercengang

"rinnatensei…." Ujar nagato

"dengar aku tahu semua anggota akatsuki sekarang ini, dan selain itu aku juga mata-mata di akatsuki seorang dengan sharingan dimatanya" ujar naruto memberikan petujuk

"itachi uchiha" ujar konan dan nagato

Lalu setelah mengatakan nama uchiha itachi di tubuh konan dan nagato kini ditumbuhi oleh zetsu putih dan akhirnya berubah menjadi wujut orang.

"ternyata selama ini benar dugaan madara, uciha itachi adalah penghianatnya" ujar zetsu namun langsung tewas saat naruto yang kini ada dibelakangnya menusuk zetsu dengan sebuah pedang berlapis petir. Sedankan naruto yang ada di hadapan zetsu kini hanya tersenyum ala maniak.

"setelah ini kalian akan di curigai dan akan segera di habisi oleh orang itu, namun ada yang ingin aku sampaikan ini tentang jiraya sensei" ujar naruto

"apa itu?" Tanya nagato

"dia berpesan, jika ini memang ulah kalian sebaiknya segera berhenti dan meninggalkan semua ini." Ujar naruto menyampaikan amanat dari sang guru

"sampaikan pada jiraya sensi, mungkin kami akan menunggunya disana agar kami bisa menjadi seperti dulu lagi" ujar nagato

"baiklah aku akan pergi,"ujar naruto membalik tubuhnya

"naruto, ambil satu bagian mata ku dan simpanlah karena ini akan berguna nantinya" ujar nagato

"baik akan aku terima" ucap naruto mengambil bola mata yang kini sudah ada di dalam sebuah tabung

"cepat pergi dari desa ini, aku akan menghadangnya sebisa mungkin" ujar nagato

Setelah itu, naruto pergi meninggalkan nagato dan konan untuk menentukan nasib mereka sendiri. Dilain tempat disebuah markas rahasia dipenuhi dengan tabung bola mata dengan warna merah kini zetsu muncul dan menyampaikan apa yang di ketahui oleh klonnya.

"biarkan saja, uchiha sasuke akan melakukanya dengan untuk kita dengan suka rela" ujar sosok itu

"tapi tobi, bagaimana dengan nagato dan konan?" Tanya zetsu

"aku tidak memerlukan mereka lagi, jadi aku akan habisi mereka semua" ujar tobi

#desa konoha#

Setelah seminggu naruto berjalan, akhirnya tiba di desa konoha dengan selamat dan disambut oleh jiraya. namun kabr tidak enak di dengar oleh naruto saat tiba di desa.

"sepertinya orang yang menghasut nagato telah membunuhnya dan konan beberapa hari setelah kau keluar dari ame" ujar jiraya

"sial, awas kau" ujar naruto

"naruto apa yang terjadi?" Tanya jiraya

"dia berniat mengambil mata ranningan nagato, namun sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapatkannya seutuhnya, karena aku memiliki salah satu dari mata itu" ujar naruto menunjukkan sebuah tabung dengan bola mata ranningan di dalamnya

"jadi kalian bertarung dan kau mendapatkan sebelah matanya?" Tanya jiraya

"tidak, dia memberikan ini karena aku rasa dia sudah tau akan di bunuh oleh orang itu. jadi dia memberikan satu bola mata ranningan padaku" ujar naruto

"naruto, apakah kau tidak lelah. Karena team kakashi kini sedang membantu suna dan sekarang team gai akan menyusul kesana" ujar tsunade

"ada apa di suna?" Tanya naruto

"akatsuki sudah menculik gara tadi malam, dan karena mengejar nya kankuro kini sedang dirawat karena racun" ujar tsunade

"aku akan ikut team gai kesana" ujar naruto

"baiklah, kalian boleh berangkat sekarang" ujar tsunade yang member perintah pada team gai + naruto

'naruto terima kasih' pikir jiraya yang belum mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas bantuan naruto dalam menyelesaikan masalah anak didiknya

#sunagakure#

Desa suna kini sedang dalam krisis, karena pemimpin mereka kini sedang tidak ada di dalam desa karena dalam semalam desa suna kelihangan sang kazekage mereka. selain itu, kini kankuro juga yang menyusul penculik tersebut kini akhirnya jatuh sakit akibat racun dari seorang pengendali boneka sama seperti dirinya. Namun berkat penawar racun dan penanganan medis dari sakura kankuro dapat melewati masa kritisnya.

"maaf, apakah ada sebuah kain atau barang yang melekat ada musuh sehingga kami dapat melacaknya" ujar kakashi

"kami tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk petunjuk kemana mereka pergi karena hanya kankuro yang mengejar saat itu" ujar seorang shinobi

"apakah sehelai kain sudah cukup" ujar kankuro sadar dari pinsannya

"ya,…"ujar kakashi

"ambillah sebuah kain yang ada di tangan boneka ku. Itu adalah sebagian kain penutup wajah milik sasori, aku harap ini membantu" ujar kankuro

"serahkan pada ku, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar kakashi langsung memanggil seekor hewan dan muncullah seekor anjing.

"ada apa kau memanggilku kemari kakashi?" Tanya seekor anjing

"bisa lacak aroma kain ini?" Tanya kakashi memberikan sebuah kain

"sangat jauh, tapi masih bisa di kejar karena mereka berjalan pelan" ujar pakun

"baiklah, kami akan melakukan pengejaran" ujar kakashi

"aku akan ikut," ujar seseorang yang sudah tua

"tapi…."

"Seorang pengguna boneka harus di lawan dengan pengguna boneka juga, jadi akan aku tunjukkan pada cucuku itu bahwa aku masih bisa membuat dia jatuh walau diumur yang sudah bau tanah ini" ujar seseorang

"tapi nenek cyio….."

"ayo berangkat" ujar nenek cyio

"baiklah, mari kita berangkat" ujar kakashi

Sementara itu, naruto bersama team gai kini sedang berlari dengan cepat.

"lee, mau bertanding dengan ku?" Tanya naruto

"apa yang kau maksudkan naruto?" Tanya tenten

"ayo siapa yang paling cepat?" Tanya naruto sehingga guru gai dan lee langsung tersenyum dan berhenti untuk melakukan start

"mulai saat daun itu jatuh ketanah" ujar gai menunjuk sebuah daun sehingga naruto dan lee langsung mengambil posisi dan gai juga melakukan hal yang sama, karena tidak mau tertiggal neji dan tenten terpaksa mereka harus ikut.

Shuuuttt…..suara tumpuan pijakan yang dilakukan oleh 5 orang sekaligus dan mengakibatkan udara kini tercipta.

"aku akan menang lee" ujar naruto

"tidak jika sensei lebih dulu" ujar gai menyalip naruto yang kini sudah menjadi posisi no 2.

"semangat masa muda ku membara" ujar lee mulai menyususl ketertinggalan nya dari naruto dan guru gai. Sementara neji dan tenten harus berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan mereka karena mereka berdua selalu berada di no 4 dan 5.

"tenten, neji jika kalian tidak cepat kalian akan kalah" teriak gai

"aku mendahuluimu gai sensei" ujar naruto menyalip gai

"tidak akan semuadah itu" ujar gai menambah kecapatannya

Sementara lee kini mulai menyalip naruto, namun gai yang berada di depan kini berhenti karena melihat team kakashi bersama seorang nenek-nenek.

"gai sensei memang sangat cepat" ujar naruto

"kau juga tidak buruk, lee saat selesai misi kita akan berlari keliling konoha untuk menbus kekalahanmu dari naruto" ujar gai

"maaf gai sensei" ujar lee

"yo kakashi, apakah misi sudah selesai?" Tanya gai

"kami baru akan mulai, gai. Naruto apakah kau tidak lelah menjalankan misi yang berdekatan seperti ini tanpa istirahat?" Tanya kakashi

"aku siap" ujar naruto

"baiklah, mari kita susul musuh" ujar kakashi dikuti team gai dan nenek cyio

"hey, nenek…kenapa anda ikut dalam misi ini?" Tanya naruto sambil berlari

"aku ingin melihat cucuku" ujar nenek cyio

"ohh…jadi gaara adalah cucumu?" Tanya naruto

"Bukan tuan kazekage cucuku, melainkan akasuna sasori lah cucuku" ujar nenek cyio

"jadi anda adalah seorang pengendali kagutsu sama dengan nya. Berapa banyak yang dapat kau kendalikan dalam dua tanganmu?" Tanya naruto

"10 boneka" ujar nenek cyio

"nenek, bagainana menurutmu pengendalian benang cakra ku, apakah ini sudah bagus?" Tanya naruto memperlihatkan sebuah teknik benang cakra dengan mengendalikan sebuah kunai

"tidak buruk, namun jauh dari sempurna" ujar nenek cyio

"benarkah, kakashi sensei, nenek ini mengatakan permainan kagutsuku tidak buruk. Mungkin aku juga harus belajar dengan kankuro untuk mengendalikan boneka" ujar naruto langsung menghayal menggunakan sebuah boneka dalam bertarung

"hey anak muda, aku tahu kau memiliki kemampuan diatas semua orang disini, lalu kenapa kau masih haus akan sebuah kekuatan?" Tanya nenek cyio

"tidak, cakra ku kuat, namun tidak dengan pengalamanku. Kakashi dan gai sensei bisa saja mengalahkanku walau aku memiliki cakra besar. Jadi aku ingin memiliki semua keahlian yang bisa aku gunakan dalam menghadapi musuh" ujar naruto

"jangan terlalu serakah anak muda, kau bisa saja tenggelam oleh kekuatan" ujar nenek cyio

"itu tidak akan terjadi selama hati ini sudah penuh di isi oleh orang-orang yang kita sayang" ujar naruto

"lalu, kenapa kau dan konoha mau membantu suna yang sudah menyerang kalian beberapa waktu lalu?" Tanya nenek cyio

"kau tau, mereka mencari gaara serta mereka juga akan mencari ku nantinya, karena kami adalah sama. Dan tidak akan aku biarkan gaara tewas dengan mudah karena kehilangan bijunya" ujar naruto

"akan aku pastikan bahwa akatsuki akan aku hancurkan dengan tanganku ini, lihat saja nanti" ujar naruto

"kita sampai, kakashi. Aroma nya masuk kedalam batu yang ada dibawah sana" ujar pakun

"terima kasih pakun," ujar kakshi sehingga anjing itu langsung menghilang

"ada segel di di pintu ini" ujar lee

"sebaiknya kita berpencar kearah 4 mata angin karena disana sekitar 100 meter dari sini terdapat segel yang sama sebagai kunci pembukanya. Namun kita harus membukanya secara bersama-sama." Ujar naruto

"kau sangat yakin, bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya neji

"segel in bukan lah sesuatu yang rumit dimata ku. Dalam sekali lihat saja aku tahu ini adalah segel kombinasi, sehingga jika ingin melepas nya maka harus dilakukan secara bersama-sama. Dan jaraknya dari disini ke tempat 4 yang lainya adalah ebih kurang 100 meter" ujar naruto

"neji periksa" ujar gai

"ck…." Ujar naruto kini berdecik karena dia merasa diremehkan sehingga dia berdiri dengan tenang menyandarikan tubuhnya di batu.

Byakugan….neji dengan menggunakan byakugan akhirnya menemukan semua segel yang dikatakan oleh naruto dengan kebenaran bisa dibilang 100%.

"naruto benar, jadi bagaimana cara membukanya?" Tanya lee

"gunakan radio ini untuk komunikasi kita dan sebaiknya kita cepat melakukan ini karena aku rasa ada yang sudah tidak sabar" ujar kakashi melihat naruto yang sudah siap menghajar seseorang yang ada di dalam sana

Team gai akhirnya berpencar dan mencari ke 4 arah mata angin untuk menemukan dimana letak segel yang di katakana oleh naruto.

"semuanya siap, ayo kita mulai pada hitungan ke 3. Satu dua…"

"tiga" ujar kakashi, gai, lee, nejidan tenten sehingga sakura dengan sekuat tenaganya memukul batu itu hingga hancur berkeping keping. Melihat batu besar itu kini sudah hancur, kakashi, sakura dan nenek cyio langsung masuk dan melihat siapa yang ada di dalam markas ini. Dan kini mereka bertiga melihat tiga sosok yang salah sattunya kini sudha terbaring tidak sadarkan diri ya setidaknya itulah pendapat awal mereka.

"terima ini, daidara" ujar naruto dengan sangat cepat memukul daidara sehingga daidara yang tidak sempat melihat pergerakan naruto akhirnya terkena pukulan hingga terpental jauh kebelakang.

"sepertinya kau meremehkan mereka lagi daidara" ujar sasori

"aku tidak siap tapi ini tidak akan terjadi lagi" ujar daidara menimpali perkataan sasori namun sebuah tendangan kini mengarah pada sasori dan dengan sigap sasori mengeluarkan senjata dari tubuhnya danmenangkis tendangan naruto.

"tendangan yang bertenaga dan kuat, kau akan sangat sulit dilawan" ujar sasori

"dia adalah kyubi, wajar jika dia memiliki cakra yang besar dan kekuatan yang mengerikan" ujar daidara kembali ke samping sasori.

"aku akan membawa mayat gaara pada ku dank au hadapi mereka semua dan kyubi serahkan pada ku" ujar sasori

"maaf tuan sasori aku akan membawa gaara dan menangkap kyubi dengan tanganku ini" ujar daidara membuat sbeuah burung dan menelan mayat gaara kedalam perut sang burung sehingga membuat naruto langsung menyerang burung itu dengan kunai. Namun dengan lincah daidara menghindar dan terbang keluar dari gua itu dan terbang bebas bersama mayat gaara yang ada di dalam tubuh sang burung/ melihat hal itu, naruto dengan marah langsung mengejar daidara sehingga kakashi mau tidak mau menyerah kan sasori pada nenek cyio dan sakura yang ada disana

Sementara daidara kini terbang dengan tinggi sehingga naruto mengejar dari bawah, namun kakshi muncul dibelakangnya untuk menyertai naruto.

"sial, dia akan menggangguku jika aku hendak menangkap kyubi, jadi sebaiknya aku ledakkan saja dia" gumam daidara

"naruto, berhenti kita harus memiliki strategu untuk membuatnya masuk dalam jangkauan jutsu kita" ujar kakashi namun naruto tetap mengejar dengan semangat.

"ini saatnya, shi wan" ujar daidara kini melemparkan beberapa burung dengan 4 kepakan sayapnya mengarak kekashi dan

Bhoommm…sebbuah ledakan berasal dari burung itu membuat kakashi tertinggal dari naruto namun kembali bisa mengejar naruto.

"dasar merepotkan, baik jika kau tidak mau menyerah" ujar daidara memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong tanah liat miliknya lalu puluhan bebalang kini dilemparkan oleh daidara kearah kakashi sehingga kakshi harus menghindari sreangga itu dan mundur kebelakang namun dengan kecerdikan kakashi tidak melakukan apa yang di perkirakan melainkan akhirnya dia mencoba maju menyusul naruto namun sebuah serangga kini datang dari arah depan dan meledak tepa di hadapannya.

'jika tidak di kecoh maka semua serangga ini akan selalu mengikutiku kemana aku pergi, jika begitu….' Pikir kakshi muncul di permukaan namun secara otomatis serangga tadi langsung menyerang kakashi dan menempel di semua tubuhnya dan

Bhoommm…..sebuah ledakan terjadi sehingga membuat naruto menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya sepohon kayu kini sudah gosong akibat ledakan.

Elemen kayu : hutan pengikat

Dari tanah kini muncul banyak sulur kayu dan mencoba menangkap daidara namun dengan lincah dan cerdik daidara bisa menghindarinya namun tiba-tiba sayap burung daidara kini hilang pada bagian kanan sehingga daidara meluncur tak terkendali. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Elemen kayu : pemakaman hutan

Sebuah kayu kini melilit tubuh daidara dan secara perlahan semakin banyak dan akhirnya tubuh daidara kini sudah masuk dan menyatu dalam kayu yang naruto buat. Sementara gaara sendiri kini sudah di tangkap oleh kakashi.

Sementara itu, di pertarungan sakura bersama nenek cyio yang melawan sasori kini masih bersaing dengan sengit, bahkan sasori sempat mengeluarkan kazekage ke 3 untuk menghadapi nenek cyio sehingga sakura kini bertarung sebagai boneka dari nenek cyio untuk menghancurkan dan menghalau semua serangan dari sasori. Setelah bertarung sekian lama, akhirnya sasori kini kehilangan kazekage ke 3.

"nenek, seorang master kugutsu dapat dilihat kemampuannya dari banyaknya dia bisa mengendalikan boneka dalam satu kali pertempuran, dan kau adalah seorang master yang dapat mengendalikan kugutsu dengan 10 jarimu sehingga kau dapat menggunakan nya dalam pertarungan sekaligus. Tapi, aku" ujar sasori mengambil sebuah gulungan yang ada di punggungnya dan

"aku bisa mengendalikan 100 boneka dalam sekali pertarungan" ujar sasori mengeluarkan boneka yang berjumlah sangat banyak dan di dadanya kini dibuka dan muncullah banyak benang cakra.

"tidak mungkin, kau sudah sangat hebat sekarang, namun aku tidak lah lemah" ujar nenek cyio mengeluarkan ke 10 bonekanya dan di kendalikan melalui kedua tangannya.

"sakura kau harus berarung sendiri kali ini, aku harus membereskan ini dengan tanganku sendiri" ujar nenek cyio

Yang menyerang pertama adalah sasori dimana dia langsung menggerakkan ke 100 bonekanya kearah nenek cyio dan sakura namun, nenek cyio juga mengerahkan ke sepuluh bonekanya kearah boneka sasori sedangkan sakura kini sedang bersiap memukul apa pun yang ada dalam jangkaannya. Pertarungan antar boneka sangat mengerikan, semua peralatan yang tidak lazin digunakan oleh shinobi terdapat dalam pertarungan ini. Seperti gergaji, mesin pemotong, dan lain-lain sehingga banyak terjadi percikan api akibat dari benturan antar loham tersebut. Selain itu, bangkai boneka kini mulai berserakan, namun semua itu bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa digunakan, bahkan beberapa kali sasori menggunakan nya untuk menyerang sakura dan nenek cyio, namun hal yang sama di lakukan oleh nenek cyio sehingga akhirnya mereka hanya tersisah diri mereka sendiri di arena tersebut, namun kini di sekeliling mereka banyak tumpukan boneka yang sudah rusak sehingga menjadikan arena ini seperti pemakaman para boneka.

Sementara itu, naruto kini sudah membawa mayat gaara ke daratan untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama sebelum nenek cyio dan sakura kembali, namun tanpa naruto sadari yang dia kubur barusan adalah sebuah klon tanah liat yang dibuat daidara sehingga membuat dirinya bersembunyi didalam tanah dan muncul setelah naruto pergi.

"ternyata itachi benar tentang anak itu, jincuriki konoha akan sangat sulit mendapatkanya nantinya" ujar daidara

Sementara itu, nenek cyio kini berhasil mengalahkan sasori hanya dengan menusuknya dengan dua buah boneka dimana bonek-boneka itu adalah boneka pertama yang dibuat sasori yang di beri nama ayah dan ibu. Kini terlihatlah sasori yang hendak tewas dalam dekapan ayah dan ibu boneka nya.

"shinobi konoha, aku akan memeberikan sedikit hadiah pada kalian, aku memiliki mata-mata di team orochimaru, dan aku berjanji akan bertemu dnegannya di seuatu tempat yaitu jembatan…"

Sasori memberitahukan rencananya pada sakura sehingga sakura yang memang sedang ingin mencari sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan jalan untuk mencari sasuke dan mengajaknya kembali. Sementara itu, setelah mengalahkan saaori, nenek cyio dan sakura langsung melihat keadaan gaara sehingga sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala tnda tidak sanggup untuk menolong gaara.

"aku akan mencobanya" ujar nenek cyio

Sebuah jutsu kini di lakukan oleh nenek cyio, namun hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh semua orang bahwa itu bukanlah jutsu biasa melainkan jutsu terlarang milik nenek cyio yang menukar nyawa seseorang dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"ahkk…cakra ku tidak cukup untuk menyalurkan nya ke dalam tubuh gara" ujar nenek cyio

"gunakan cakra ku" ujar naruto mengulurkan tanganya saat berjongkok di depan nenek cyio

"Baiklah, letakkan tanganmu disini dan salurkan cakramu" ujar nenek cyio

'cakra anak ini sangat hangat dan juga sangat tenang dan stabil,' pikir nenek cyio merasakan cakra naruto

"pada akhirnya aku bisa berbuat yang benar untuk desa dan mati dengan senyum. Ini akan membuat desa konoha dan suna akan menjadi sekutu yang baik dengan adanya kalian berdua. Aku rasa masa depan akan berubah total tidak seperti saat kami yang memengang kendali dahulu. Kini anak cucu kami akan menikmati hidup damai di desa suna. Iya aku yakin itu" ujar nenek cyio sambil menyalurkan cakra nya dan cakra naruto pada gara. Lalu tiba-tiba nenek cyio jatuh dan wafat dalam menyelamatkan kazekagenya.

Sementara itu, kini daidara sedang menuju ke sebuah markas akatsuki yang lain untuk memberitahukan kepada sang pemimpin kalau sasori sudah tewas ditangan shinobi konoha. Berbeda dengan daidara, para shinobi konoha kini sedang beristirahat di desa suna untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka dan akan pulang ke dsa konoha esok hari.

Sementara itu, kini naruto sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah pintu gerbang dari kuil yang ada di desa ini dan menatap kearah jauh di padang pasir yang luas ini.

Cresss….sebuah sunshin kini muncil di dekat naruto dengan mata merah di kedua matanya.

"ada apa?"Tanya naruto

"nagato dan konan sudah tewas dibunuh oleh seseorang dengan topeng, selain itu juga dia memiliki sharingan di mata kanannya" ujar sosok itu

"jadi, mereka sudah dibunuh oleh nya. Kau tau namanya?" Tanya naruto

"dia mengaku madara uchiha. tapi dilihat dari cakranya dia bukanlah uchiha madara bos, melainkan hanya seorang penipu ulung" ujar sosok itu lagi

"siapa yang menjadi target kalian?" Tanya naruto

"kami menargetkan yonbi" ujar chibunsin naruto membuka topengnya

"ambil sebagian tubuh dari yonbi dan segellah dalam fuin, kita akan menggunakannya sebagai alat kita nanti" ujar naruto

"bos, sepertinya dia berencana untuk merekrut sasuke masuk ke akatsuki dalam waktu dekat ini" ujar sang bunshin

"kapan?" Tanya naruto

"mungkin setelah sasuke mengalahkan itachi" ujar sang bunshin

"tapi, dalam rencana kami tidak ada yang akan membunuh itachi. Jadi aku akan merubah rencananya untuk sasuke" ujar naruto

"baiklah bos, aku akan menunggu kabar dari anda" ujar sang bunshin menghilang dalam sunshin miliknya

" **naruto, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan bagian tubuh yonbi?"** Tanya kurama

"aku sudah mengetahui sedikit rencana mereka. aku rasa orang itu ingin menyatukan kembali kalian dalam satu tubuh" ujar naruto

" **naruto, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jubi adalah makhluk yang sangat mengerikan dan penuh dengan kegelapan"** ujar kurama

"baiklah, aku akan mencegah hal itu terjadi. Karena itu aku butuh mengendalikan kekuatan mu dan juga para biju yang lain" ujar naruto

" **aku tidak bisa membantu terlalu banyak, namun jika jaraknya hanya seratus meter atau lebih, mungkin aku bisa menghubungkan mu dengan yang lain melalui alam pikiran, namun jarak mereka sangat jauh aku bahkan sulit merasakan keberadaan mereka"** ujar kurama

"tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu" ujar naruto

" **tidak, shukaku sudah ditangkap itu berarti tinggal ada delapan lagi yang tersisa waktu kita untuk menghentikan itu ada 7 biju sebelum aku yang diincar, jadi sebaiknya sebelum waktu menjad sempit ayo kita lakukan di waktu yang masih senggang ini"** ujar kurama

"kagebunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto sehingga kini muncullah 7 orang klon di hadapan naruto dan semua

"pakai senjutsu untuk menyerap cakra alam untuk diri kalian sendiri dan cari biju mulai dari 2 sampai yang ke 8" ujar naruto

"harus kami apakan mereka?" Tanya salah seorang bunshin

"ambil sebagian tubuh bijunya tanpa ketahuan dan masukkan kedalam fuin untuk disimpan agar kita memiliki semua cakra biju walau hanya sedikit" ujar naruto

" **dan ingat, jangan sampai tertangkap oleh akatsuki"** ujar kurama

"baiklah, silahkan pergi" ujar naruto

Semua bunshin naruto akhirnya menghilang dan akhirnya tinggallah naruto sendirian.

"aku akan melakukan meditasi untuk mengontrol cakra agar lebih baik lagi. Pertarungan yang akan datang akan lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya" ujar naruto

Sementara itu, semua orang tertidur dengan tenang dan sangat damai, di desa suna pada malam sebelumnya sudah di peringati kematian dari nenek cyio. Lalu tadi malam sudah diperingati selamatnya sang kazekage. Dan setelah larut semua pesta kini berhenti dan menjadi sunyi karena tidak adanya shinobi dan warga yang ribut. Namun ada beberapa anbu suna yang berjaga di perbatasan untuk menjaga desa mereka, akan tetapi naruto dapat dengan mudah menembusnya karena terbukti sang bunshin sudah berhasil lewat dari para penjaga itu.

#skip#

Setelah malam yang panjang akhirnya siang kini tiba di desa suna sehingga membuat semua orang terbangun. Namun tidak untuk naruto yang memang sejak tadi malam tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia terus bermeditasi dan bahkan saat dijumpaipun naruto masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

To be continue


	16. Chapter 16

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 16

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Setelah malam yang panjang akhirnya siang kini tiba di desa suna sehingga membuat semua orang terbangun. Namun tidak untuk naruto yang memang sejak tadi malam tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia terus bermeditasi dan bahkan saat dijumpaipun naruto masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

"baiklah gaara kami akan pulang sekarang" ujar kakashi

"ya, berhati-hatilah dijalan" ujar gaara

"gaara,…selamat kini kau sudah diakui oleh semua penduduk desa mu" ujar naruto memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"ya, ini semua berkat dirimu. Jika ada yang bisa aku dan suna bantu, konoha tidak perlu sungkan dan kirimkan pesan pada suna" ujar gaara

"pasti akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto melepas jabat tangan mereka

Setelah itu, team gai dan team kakashi akhirnya memutar tubuh dan mulai berlari ala shinobi menuju desa konoha dengan berlari. Akan tetapi sesuatu terjadi

"gai sensei, sebenarnya aku tempo hari belum kalah dari mu kan" ujar naruto membuat semua orang menepuk jidat kecuali kakashi dan sakura yang tidak mengerti

"naruto-kun, kau memang sangat bersemangat. Kakashi mari ikut dalam perlombaan kami, lee, naruto ayo kita mulai start nya" ujar gai

"apakah ini sebuah tantangan?" Tanya kakashi

"ya, tempo hari aku berhasil sampai lebih dahulu karena kau sudah datang, tapi sekarang aku akan mengalahkan naruto dan kau sekaligus dalam perjalanan menuju konoha" ujar gai

"dalam mimpi mu gai" ujar kakashi mulai ikut start

"apakah kalian ber 4 serius, bukankah kita beberapa hari yang lalu habis bertarung dengan berat, kenapa stamina kalian sama sekali tidak habis" ujar sakura

"baiklah, kita mulai saat kunai ini jatuh" ujar naruto melempar kunai keatas semua mata dari peserta melihat kunai itu dengan tatapan yang sangat kuat dan saat kunai itu jatuh

"bakar semangat masa muda kalian….." ujar gai langsung melesat mendahului semua orang dengan sangat cepatnya

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau menang dengan mudah gai" ujar kakashi langsung melemparkan beberapa keriki kearah gai, namun gai dapat menghindarinya dan menyerang dengan debu yang dihasilkan dari pijakan kakinya pada pasir.

"kakashi sensei dan gai sensei sangat cepat, lee sebaiknya kita tunjukkan semangat masa muda kita pada guru" ujar naruto kini menambah kecepatanya untuk menyusul sang guru

"kau sangat panas naruto, aku akan memenangkan perlombaan ini" ujar lee berlar dengan kecepatan yang sudah jauh bertambah

Sementara itu, sakura , tenten dan neji kini hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan berlari seperti biasanya.

"sakura, bagaimana kedekatanmu dengan naruto" Tanya tenten

"maksudmu?" Tanya sakura

"ya, maksudku bukankah kalian kini tinggal berdua dan bersama kakashi sensei. Tidak kah kau mulai tertarik dengan naruto?" Tanya tenten

"naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan dia suka padaku, selain itu juga aku sukanya pada sasuke bukan pada naruto" ujar sakura

"tapi bukankah sasuke sudah meninggalkan desa dan entah dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya tenten

"naruto selalu mengatakan jika aku menyukai sasuke dengan cinta yang besar, maka hatinya yang kini sedang di penuhi oleh kegelapan akan di penuhi oleh ku. Jadi aku akan bersabar seperti perkataan naruto" ujar sakura

"apakah kau yakin sasuke akan kembali ke desa?" Tanya neji

"naruto dan aku akan membawa sasuke kembali sebelum para tetua tengik bau tanah itu membuat dia jadi buronan" ujar sakura

"sepertinya kau sudah mulai berani menentang mereka seperti nona tsunade ya sakura" ujar tenten

"hehehe…."ujar sakura hanya cengengesan

Setelah 3 jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di desa konoha dengan kemenangan gai dan kakashi yang berakhir seri. Setibanya mereka semua di desa konoha, naruto dan semua orany yang ikut dalam menjalankan misi ke desa suna harus melaporkan apa yang terjadi di dalam misi tersebut.

Sementara itu, semua klon naruto kini sedang mencari dimana keberadaan semua jincuriki dari semua biju yang kini tersebar di berbagai daerah di dunia walalu menggunakan mode sannin tetap saja sulit mencarinya, kecuali jika biju itu di letakkan dalam sebuah desa besar seperti ekor nibi dan hachibi yang berada di desa kumo gakure sehingga dengan mudah dua klon naruto kini memperatikan keadaan nibi yang kini sedang berada di dalam desa kumogakure.

Beralih ke sasuke yang kini sedang menjalani latihan di markas orochimaru. Susana yang gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin membuat mata sharingan sasuke yang selalu aktif kini terlihat jelas sehingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berfikir bahwa jangan menghadapi orang yang memiliki mata dengan kegelapan yang sangat besar seperti ini.

"bagaimana kabuto, apakah kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" Tanya orochimaru

"tidak, ini bukanlah makamnya" ujar kabuto

"kau pasti baru saja membongkar makam lagi" ujar sasuke

"sasuke jangan begitu. Kabuto kau sudah bekerja dengan baik sekarang istirahatlah" ujar orochimaru

Setelah itu, orochimaru melatih sasuke dengan sangat keras agar tubuh sasuke bisa menjadi wadah selanjutnya dari dirinya. Namun tanpa di ketahui oleh kelompok ini, sasuke sednag merencanakan sebuah hal yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka dan semua itu dilakukan berkat naruto.

Flashback

Di atas atap rumah sakit, naruto dan sasuke hendak melakukan pertarungan.

"sasuke, kau sungguh kuat ternyata berani menantang ku, namun sebelum itu aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita Dimana ini melibatkan klan mu dan itachi" ujar naruto

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke

"itachi melakukan ini demi menyelamatkan klan mu dari sebuah penghianatan," ujar naruto

"dengan cara membantai semua orang?" Tanya sasuke

"tidak, itachi hanya membunuh kedua orang tua mu, namun seseorang yang berbeda yang membantunya menghabisi semua klan mu" tambah naruto

"jadi maksudmu itachi dibantu oleh orang lain untuk menghabisi semua anggota klan ku?" Tanya sasuke

"ya, jadi jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku. Aku akan ceritakan yang lainya" ujar naruto

"…."

"baiklah, sebenarnya konoha ikut campur dalam hal ini. Namun bukan atas perintah hokage atau kemauan desa" ujar naruto

"jadi, atas perintah siapa?" Tanya sasuke

" kita akan Tanya pada itachi agar cerita yang aku sampaikan tidak hanya sepihak, jadi jika aku sarankan kau kejar itachi, nama mu disini aku akan mengurusnya" ujar naruto

"caranya?" Tanya sasuke

"orochimaru, bukankah dia ingin mengambil tubuhmu dengan cara memberikan tanda kutukan itu padamu" ujar naruto

"jadi begitu, baiklah mari kita jalankan rencana ini" ujar sasuke langsung mengajak naruto pergi sementara itu sakura dari jauh melihat naruto dan sasuke kini berjalan berdua enta hendak kemana.

Flashback end

'sebentar lagi, …sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu itachi' pikir sasuke memperlihatkan mata sharingan miliknya

Sementara itu, kini dua orang anggota akatsuki yang dijuliki sebagai zombie karena mereka tidak bisa dibunuh sedang mendekati desa kumogakure. Namun yang akan mereka hadapi sekarang adalah nibi karena ini adalah tugas mereka dan setelah selesai maka mereka akan segera mengambil tubuh yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi yang dimiliki oleh jincuriki itu.

"heu hidan, misi kali ini aku serahkan padamu, aku tidak suka membunuh tanpa ada bayarannya" ujar kakuzu

"baiklah, tapi aku ingin mempersembahkan beberapa mayat setelah ini pada dewa jasin ku" ujar hidan

"ya, setelah kita masuk Negara api nanti, banyak yang harus kau bunuh dan semua itu boleh kau persembahkan pada dewa sialan mu itu" ujar kakuzu

" heh…kau beruntung karena kau adalah rekanku karena kalau tidak maka aku akan menghabisimu" ujar hidan

Setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam desa kumo, semua penduduk langsung di ungsikan oleh beberapa joninn karena mereka mengetahui pasti aka nada perang disini setidaknya pertarungan ini akan membuat sebagian besar wilayah kumo hancur.

"hey kakuzu aku merasa ada yang aneh di desa ini. Kenapa seperti berada di pemakaman seperti ini?" Tanya hidan

"sepertinya mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut mu hidan" ujar kakuzu

Setelah kakuzu berbicara muncullah seorang wanita dengan dengan ikat kepala berlambang awan dan kini sudah mengeluarkan senjaanya yang berupa cakra yang muncul lewat dari jari-jarinya dan menyerang hidan dan kakuzu secara bersama-sama.

"mati kau…" ujar nya menusuk hidan pas temat dima jantung hidan berada

"satu sudah tumbang sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi" ujar yugito

"ini sangat sakit. Benar-benar sakit" ujar hidan berkomentar sehingga yugito yang mendengar itu langsung melompat kebelakang dan memperhatikan hidan dengan seksama.

"tidak mungkin, aku sudah menusuk dirinya dan itu adalah organ pital bagi manusia" ujar yugito

"jika bukan karena kau adalah jincuriki sudah pasti aku akan mempersembahkan mu dengan dewa jasin" ujar hidan

Mendengar orang tersebut mengetahui identitasnya, maka yugito langsung berlari dan mencoba mengajak mereka pergi dari desa agar dia bisa bebas bertarung sesuka hatinya sehingga kini dia membawa kedua anggota akatsuki itu jauh dari desa. Namun tanpa disadari semua orang kini dua klon naruto yang bertugas mengawasi hacibi dan nibi kini sedang mengikuti dan memperhatikan bagaimana cara lawan bertarung sehingga membuat naruto sangat takjub dengan kemampuan hidan yang tidak bisa mati walau sudah di tusuk dalam organ fitalnya.

Trinkkk…suara logam kini terdengar saat hidan melemparkan sabitnya sehingga dengan sigap yugito menagkis nya dengan cakra yang kini sudah aktif kembali namun masih terdapat luka di sekitar pergelangan tangan yugito sehingga membuat hidan dan kakuzu tersenyum licik.

"persyaratan sudah terpenuhi" ujar hidan menjilat darah yang ada di sabitnya namun yugito langsung bertranformasi menjadi nibi sehingga dengan cepat naruto membuat sbeuah fuin dan menyerap cakra nibi kedalam fuin itu dan setelah itu naruto kembali melihat pertarungan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"nibi, jadi kau sudah dapat mengendalikan nya dengan sempurna. Namun aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu" ujar hidan kini mengambil sebuah tombak dari dalam kantong sakunya. Namun yugito dalam bentuk nibi kini berlari menyerang kearah hidan namun

Crass…hidan menusuk tangan kanannya sehingga yugito langsung terjatuh dari larinya

"bagaimana, apakah ini sakit" ujar hidan kini menggoyangkan kembali tombaknya sehingga membuat yugito meraung

"tidak….ini belum berakhir, rasakan ini" ujar hidan menusuk kembali kakinya sendiri sehingga membuat yugito kembali meraung sehingga dengan perlahan kini dirinya berubah menjadi manusia kembali dan terdapatlah luka di tangan dan kakinya yang sebalah kiri sehingga membuat naruto terkejut.

'tidak mungkin, dari mana asal luka itu. apakah orang itu yang melakukannya barusan, tapi cara bagaimana bukankah dari tadi dia hanya menusuk dirinya sendiri'pikir naruto

"sepertinya kau sudah menyerah, kalau begitu akan aku akhiri sehingga kau tidak menderita selamanya" ujar hidan hendak menusuk jantungnya sendiri namun

"hentikan hidan, kita butuh dia hidup-hidup agar dapat diambil bijunya" ujar kakuzu

"crass….hidan tidak memperdulikan kakuzu namun yang dia tuduk sekarang adalah pertu nya sehingga membuat dia terjatuh di tempat tersebut. Setelah lama berlalu akhirnyahidan bangkit dan mencabut kembali tombaknya dan kembali ke wujud nya semuala dan pergi dari desa kumogakure dengan nibi di tangan mereka. sementara naruto akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian dan melihat daerah itu yang seperti tidak terjadi pertarungan karena hidan dan yugito sama sekali tidak melakukan duel disini melainkan hidanlah yang menjadi sang eksekutor penyiksa bagi yugito.

'ini…..ini adalah lambang yang aneh, hidan mengatakan persyaratan sudah lengkap saat menjilat darah dari yugito dan membuat lambang ini, itu berarti dia hanya bisa dikalahkan jika berhasil mengeluarkanya dari lambang ini dan jangan sampai terluka sedikitpun. Ini akan sangat sulit' pikir naruto

"hey kawan aku akan kembali ke konoha kau jagalah disini" ujar sang bunshin yang bertugas mengawasi nibi berpamitan pulang ke desa konoha, sementara itu sang bunshin yang tertinggal kini menghilang entah kemana.

Sementara itu, desa konoha kini sedang dalam keadaan tenang-tenang saja, namun semuanya berubah saat seorang anggota kuil api berkunjung sehingga membuat team kakashi selalu bertengkar denganya namun naruto tau bahwa sebagian kecil cakra kurama ada pada diri anak itu.

Setelah bertemu dan berkumpul dengan masyarakat banyak, kini naruto mengajak sora ( bocah kuil api ) ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk melihat kemampuan sora.

"hey kau, bisa tunjukkan elemen anginmu padaku" Tanya naruto

"aku tau aku adalah elemen angin? Dari mana?" Tanya sora

"lihat ini" ujar naruto membuat sebuah pisau dari angin di ujung telunjuknya

"itu keren, tapi aku menggunkan alat agar bisa memperpanjang eleman anginku" ujar sora mengeluarkan alat yang dia maksud dan mempraktekkan perubahan jenis anginnya

"itu hebat, tapi aku tau yang ada di lenganmu itu jauh lebih kuat lagi" ujar naruto

"kau,…dari mana kau tahu aku memiliki sebuah rahasia ini?" Tanya sora

"perhatikan baik-baik" ujar naruto mengeluarkan cara merah dari tubuhnya

"kau adalah jincuriki kyubi…" ujr sora mundur beberapa langkah

"tidak perlu cemas, kau pasti sangat kesulitan mengendalikan cara sebesar itu dalam lenganmu. Jika di perbolehkan aku juga bisa fuin penyegelan agar kau aman dan dapat mengendalikanya lebih seimbang" ujar naruto

"caranya?" Tanya sora

"ikut aku, akan aku tunjukkan cara nya" ujar naruto membawa sora kesebuah gua yang merupakan markas anbu bagi naruto dan hinata.

"tempat apa ini?" Tanya sora

"selamat datang naruto-kun" ujar seseorang didalam gua itu

"aku pulang….!"seru naruto

"ini adalah tempat kami bersembunyi, dan itu adalah kekasih ku dia yang bertanggung jawab atas tempat ini" ujar naruto

"lalu bagaimana cara kita mengeluarkan dan memindahkan segel ini" Tanya sora

"hinata-chan bisakah kau membuat sebuah fil yang dapat membuat orang mati suri?" Tanya naruto

"baiklah akan siap dalam 5 menit" ujar hinata

"sora berbaringlah disana, dan tunggu hingga hinata memberikanmu fil tersebut" ujar naruto

"apa kau yakin ini baik-baik saja?" Tanya sora

"tidak perlu cemas, aku akan mengendalikan semua situasi saat kau tidak sadarkan diri" ujar naruto

Sambil menunggu naruto kini mulai menyantap ramen bersama sora dan setalah 5 menit hinata keluar dari leb nya dengan sebotol pil yang dipesan naruto.

"naruto-kun ini yang kau perlukan, dan durasinya adalah 3 jam, jadi kau harus selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam" ujar hiinata

"baiklah terima kasih, sora ayo kia mulai" ujar naruto berdiri dan mengajak sora kedalam sebuah ruangan khusus yang dibuat naruto dengan elemen tanah miliknya.

"silahkan berbaring dan telan pil ini aku akan segera memulainya" ujar naruto

Tanpa ragu sora kini menelan pil tersebut sehingga dalam beberapa detik dia tewas dan tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu cakra kurama kini mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan dengan cepat naruto menyimpanya dalam segel dan membuat sebuah segel baru untuk menyimpan cakra tersebut dalam tubuh sora.

" **naruto sebaiknya kau kurangi cakra ku kedalam tubuhnya, dia tidak akan sanggup mengendalikan cakra ku jika sebesar itu"** ujar kurama

"baiklah akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto

Fuinjusu…

Naruto akhirnya memasukkan kedalam pertu sora setengah cakra kurama yang sebelumnya ia miliki dan setengahnya lagi kini ia simpan dan akan dia masukkan kedalam tubuhnya jika sudah waktunya nanti yaitu bersama dengan cakra biju yang lainya.

"hinata-chan apakah yang kau katakan tadi benar, dia akan sadar dalam 3 jam?" Tanya naruto

"ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya hinata

"tidak hanya saja aku akan bosan menunggu" ujar naruto

Namun secara tiba-tiba muncul bunshin naruto dihadapannya dan berlutut seperti seorang pelayan dan tuannya.

"kau sudah mendapatkan nibi?" Tanya naruto

"ya, kami sudah membereskanya, tapi bos. Sepertinya semua anggota akatsuki memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan," ujar sang bunshin

"jelaskan" ujar naruto

"kami melihat pertarungan salah satunya yang bernama hidan, dia tidak bisa dibunuh walau dengan serangan fatal, dan serangannya lah yang sangat mengerikan bos. Hanya dengan meminum setetes darah kita dia bisa mengaktifkan kemampuannya dan dengan bantuan sebuah lambang di tanah dia bisa mebuat apapun yang menyerangnya akan kembali pada sang darah yang di hisapnya tadi" ujar naruto

"sepertinya mereka memang musuh yang kua, aku akan berlatih dengan giat lagi jika begitu, kau mana nibi" ujar naruto

"aman dalam fuin ini" ujar sang bunshin menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada naruto

"baiklah kau bole pergi" dan saat bunshin itu hilang ingatan tentang nibi kini masuk kedalam ingatanya

'jadi seperti itu, dia tidak bisa di bunuh walau di tusuk organ fital, namun jika disiksa dia akan merasakan sakit juga kan' pikir naruto dengan senyum licik di wajahnya sehingga membuat hinata merinding

Setelah itu, naruto dan hinata membereskan semua peralatan mereka dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di dinding gua tersebut. Bahkan dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa sangat banyak senjata yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang anbu ini. Namun tetap saja senjata andalan mereka selalu dibawa dalam fuin yang ada di lengan mereka.

"naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya hinata saat mereka berdua merapikan peralatan mereka

"seorang anggota akatsuki kini sudah di ketahui kemampuannya" ujar naruto

"jadi begitu, kau juga memberikan tugas seperti itu pada para bunshin mu" ujar hinata

"tidak hanya itu, lihat ini…. Ini adalah skrol fuin yang menyegel beberapa jumlah cakra dari nibi dan saat di suna aku sudah membuat beberapa bunshin untuk mencari semua keberadaan mereka dan meminta agar menyimpan sebagian cakra biju itu kedalam fuin untuk kita manfaatkan" ujar naruto

"untuk apa?" Tanya hinata

"jika perkiraan ku tepat maka perang dunia shinobi ke 4 akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat"ujar naruto

"kenapa naruto-kun berpikiran begitu?" Tanya hinata

"begini hinata-chan, kelompok akatsuki ini mengincar para biju sehingga beberapa desa tidak akan meu menyerahkan bijunya dengan begitu saja. Jadi mungkin aka nada sebuah desa yang akan mengusulkan sebuah aliansi untuk melindungi jincuriki seperti kami ini. Dan untuk itulah perang akan di korbankan untuk menangkap kami para biju" ujar naruto

"jadi jika begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya hinata

"mari kita berlatih dengan kemampuan kita masing-masing agar nanti tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan" ujar naruto

Setelah itu, naruto dan hinata melakukan latih tanding dengan senjata biasa sehingga mereka bisa menggunakan skil mereka untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Setelah 3 jam berlalu akhirnya sora sadar dan erangan sora membuat naruto dan hinata menghentikan latihan mereka dan mendekat kearah sora.

"hey, bagaimana perasaan mu?" Tanya naruto

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa tangan kanan ku menjadi seperti semula?" Tanya sora

"cakra yang mereka simpan dalam tanganmu sudha aku keluarkan dan kini aku pidahkan ada perutmu, lalu segelnya kini sudah aku perkuat agar kau bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu" ujar naruto

"apakah aku bisa?" Tanya sora

"ya, cobalah" ujar naruto

Dengan cepat sora mencoba mengontrol cakranya, lalu dalam sekejap kini control ckaranya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat dia tersenyum tanda bahwa puas dengan yang dilakukan oleh naruto

"ini menakjubkan, kau sangat hebat dalam fuinjutsu bahkan cakra kyubi saja bisa kau segel dengan sangat baik, terima kasih banyak" ujar sora pergi

Setelah sora lama pergi naruto menunjukkan sebuah gulungan pada hinata yang di dalamnya kini terdapat cakra kyubi yang dia ambil dari tubuh sora.

"hinata-chan, bisakah kau lindungi aku saat melakukan beberapa segel saat terjadi perang nanti" Tanya naruto

"baik, tapi naruto-kun aku pasti di tempatkan dalam medis nin karena kemampuan medis ku" ujar hinata

"tidak akan terjadi, kau mungkin akan dimasukkan kedalam team khusus karena byakugan yang kau miliki" ujar naruto

#skip#

Setelah hari dimana naruto melakukan sebuah penyegelan ulang pada sora, kini desa konoha sedang menghadapi sebuah maslah dimana masalah itu adalah kemunculan sanbi di sebuah danau sehingga konoha berniat untuk menyegelnya dan menjadikannya milik konoha.

"cakra sanbi sudah di ketahui berada di sebuah danau dan aku menugaskan team 7, team 8 dan team 9 yang dipimpin oleh kakashi dan shizune selain itu untuk menyegelnya kita butuh 4 orang yang dapat mengendalikan cakra dengan baik, dan orang itu adalah ino, sakura, shizune dan hinata. Lee, tenten, kiba, shino, neji, naruto dan kakashi serta yamato akan menjadi pelindung kalian" ujar tsunade

"kami akan tangani misi ini, akan aku tunjukkan kekuatan baru ku pada mu naruto" ujar kiba

"kau masih saja sok kuat kiba, mari kita lihat sekuat apa kau nanti saat di medan tempur" ujar naruto

"baiklah, kami ambil misi ini" ujar kakashi

"baiklah, tempat sanbi adalah dekat dengan perbatasan kiri dan amegakure, jadi kalian akan membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai kesana, jika bisa bergegaslah" ujar tsunade

"tenang saja, biju lepas itu akan menjadi milik konoha" ujar naruto membuka pintu

"woy naruto seharusnya aku yang berbica seperti itu" ujar kiba mendekati naruto

"baiklah, kalian bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dalam setengah jam, dan bawa bekal sendiri-sendiri" ujar kakashi menghilang dengan shunshin

"hinata-chan, mari pulang dan persiapkan semuanya" ujar naruto menghilang dengan shunshin api yang kini dengan perlahan membuat tubuhnya terbakar dan hancur. Sementara hinata kini menghilang dengan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sehingga kini bertaburan bunga-bunga di dalam ruangan hokage.

Semua orang melihat itu dengan tatapan yan terkejut, terutama team 8 yang tidak mengetahui kemampuan hinata yang seperti itu.

"mereka berdua…" ujar kiba

"sepertinya kalian belum pernah melihat kemampuan dari dua orang itu, mereka berdua sudah menjadi anbu sejak umur 6 tahun itu yang kami ketahui, namun yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada yang tahu sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi anbu" ujar tsunade

"jadi selama ini mereka menyembunyikan hal itu dari kita. Pantas saja jika naruto bahkan dapat mengalahkan neji dengan sangat mudah waktu itu" ujar kiba

"tidak sadar diri" ujar shino menyindir kiba

"baiklah kalian semua sebaiknya kalian semua mempersiapkan smeua peralatan yang ingin kalian bawa" ujar tsunade

Setelah itu mereka semua kini sudah berada dirumah masing-masing dan mereka semua akhirnya kini berkumpul di pintu gerbang konoha dan tentu saja kakashi adalah orang pertama yang datang kesana.

"seperti biasa, sensei selalu tepat waktu dan cepat jika berhubungan dengan misi, tapi bisakah sensei datang tepat waktu jika latihan team 7?" Tanya sakura

"kau benar sakura, sebaiknya sensei harus selalu tepat waktu" ujar naruto

"baiklah akan aku usahakan" ujar kakashi dengan senyum tampak di matanya

Setelah semua nya berkumpul kini semaunya siap dengan posisi mereka masing-masing dimana naruto selalu dekat dengan hinata yang kini mereka berdua sudah berada di posisi paling belakang.

"ayo pergi" ujar kakashi

Tanpa menjawab semua orang kini berlari menuju ke tempat dimana mereka akan menangkap sanbi. Namun tampaknya bukan hanya konoha yang mengincar sanbi, kelompok orochimaru dan akatsuki juga mengirimkan beberapa anggotanya untuk menangkap sanbi. Team knoha tiba lebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan team yang lain, mereka sekarang bahkan sudah menentukan dimana letak sanbi bersembunyi di bawah air sehingga dengan sigap ino, sakura, hinata dan shizune mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing, sementar naruto dan yang liannya kini berjaga-jaga jika ada yang hendak mengganggu penyerangan terhadap team penyegelan.

"neji, gunakan byakugan untuk melihat kondisi" ujar kakashi memberikan perintah

Neji langsung membuat byakugan miliknya aktif melihat di sekeliling sedangkan shino langsung membuat para serangganya kini menyebar.

"kakashi sensei sepertinya ada pihak lain yang hendak mengincar sanbi" ujar neji

"semuanya bersiap kemungkinan terburuk, dan lindungi team penyegel" ujar kakashi sehingga semua orang langsung membuat lingkaran untuk melindungi team penyegel

Elemen air : gelombang naga air\

Sebuah naga air kini tercipta di hadapan kakashi yang entah berasal dari mana, namun menyerang kakashi bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Elemen air : gelombang naga air

Dengan sangat cepat kakashi membuat sebuah jutsu yang sama dengan yang dibuat lawannya sehingga membuat benturan ombak kini tercipta yang membuat beberapa gelombang yang cukup besar bagi team penyegel sehingga ino hampir kehilangan konsentrasi namun berkat sakura ino kembali bangkit dan bertahan sebisa mungkin.

"konoha, sanbi adalah milik tuan orochimaru, jadi sebaiknya kalian mundur dan serahkan sanbi pada kami" ujar seseorang

Namun tanpa menjawab shinobi konoha langsung menyerang nya yang diawali oleh shino, namun semua serangga milik shino kini berubah menjadi Kristal sehingga membuat naruto terkejut dan melihat bentuk Kristal yang mengurung semua serangga shino.

"menakjubkan, ternyata di team orochimaru ada pengguna yang bisa mengendalikan Kristal dengan sangat baik. Ini jenis eleman yang sangat langka" ujar naruto

"kau ternyata mengetahui sedikit tentang kami, tapi ini belumlah apa apa" ujar orang itu

"kau, siapa namamu? Apakah kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama uchiha sasuke?" Tanya naruto sehingga membuat sakura yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kearah naruto

"sakura konsentrasi" ujar shizune

"maaf kan aku" ujar sakura kembali berkonsentrasi

"kau mengenal uchiha sasuke, siapa kau? Ujar orang itu

"jika kau menyebutkan nama mu aku akan menyebutkan nama ku juga" ujar naruto maju melangkah di hadapan semua orang

"aku guren" ujar guren

"baiklah, aku uzumaki naruto. Sampaikan pada sasuke, kami akan menjemput dia untuk pulang ke desa konoha. Dan kau sebaiknya pergi" ujar naruto

"heh…kau ternyata hanya pandai berbicara. Tapi aku tidak akan mundur sebelum keinginan tuan orochimaru dapat aku ambil dari kalian" ujar guren

Elemen Kristal : naga Kristal

Dengan cepat gren membuat seekor naga dengan jutsunya dan siap menyerang kearah naruto dengan membuka mulut nya dengan lebar, namun naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi dan terkejut jika orang itu hendak menyerangnya dan saat serangan dimulai naruto dengan gesit membuat sebuah rangakaian segel tangan.

Elemen kayu : naga kayu pengikat

Dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya naruto kini sudah menciptakan sebuah naga kayu yang kini sedang bertarung dengan naga Kristal milik guren, namun sesuatu hal terjadi, lamban laun Kristal milik guren kini pecah berkeping keeping dan menjadi debu yang berwarna.

"tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan jutsumu itu dapat menyerap cakra" gumam guren

"sepertinya tebakanmu benar, aku mengerti bagaimana posisi cakramu sehingga kau bisa membuat Kristal" ujar naruto menghilangkan naga kayu miliknya

"jangan kira karena kau berhasil menghancur kan jutsuku kau bisa menang" ujar guren kini berlari kearah naruto dengan menciptakan sejenis senjata yang kini berada di kedua tangannya. Dengan mengibaskan senjata itu, kini munculah bunga Kristal yang berfungsi seperti shuriken menyerang kearah naruto dan yang lainya. Namun dengan sangat mudah naruto menangkisnya dengan kunai di tangan kanan miliknya sedangkan tangan kiri kini sudah diarahkan kearah guren

Elemen petir : meriam listrik

Dengan hanya membuat sebuah segel dengan satu tangan, naruto kini menciptakan sebuah aliran listrik diangan kirinya, dan siap menyerang kearah guren. Dan saat semua persiapan sudah selesai maka sebuah bola listrik kini ditembakkan kearah guren dan dengan cepat guren langsung membuat sebuah teknik pertahanan. Namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan jutsu naruto. Akan tetapi karena latihannya bersama orochimaru selama ini membuat dirinya kini bisa selamat tanpa luka yang banyak dan serius.

"kau hebat,pantas saja kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk sasuke. Namun dapat dipastikan kau sekarang bukanlah tandingan dari sasuke uchiha" ujar guren

"haha….sakura kau dengar, dia bilang sekarang aku bukan tandingan dari sasuke." Ujar naruto sambil sedikit tertawa

"apa yang lucu?" Tanya guren

"tidak…tidak ada yang lucu. Hanya saja aku gembira mendengar hal itu karena saat kami berhasil mengajaknya kembali ke desa maka dia akan menjadi shinobi konoha yang hebat. Dan jika dia bukan tandinganku, maka kau juga bukanlah lawan yang sepadan bagi ku" ujar naruto meningkatkan tensi cakranya sehingga air yang ada di bawah kakinya kini berubah menjadi tetesan air dan melayang diudara.

"dengar, semua orang yang merasa dirinya bisa bersaing dengan senju dan uchiha tidak akan pernah bisa bersaing dengan uzumaki, karena kami adalah yang paling ditakuti sejak dulu" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah fuin diudara hanya dengan darah miliknya dan

Fuinjutsu :cakra segel

Setelah itu, fuin itu langsung melayang dan masuk kedalam segel yang dibuat team penyegel dan sat keluar kini terdapatlah satu dari tiga ekor sanbi yang dibawa oleh naruto sehingga membuat semua orang heran.

"aku sudah mengatakan aku akan membuat semua orang mengingat kembali kenapa dulu mereka takut akan klan uzumaki" ujar naruto kini membuka sebuah kanfas dan memasukan ekor itu kedalam fuin yang baru

"naruto untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya kakashi

Flashback

Bunshin naruto kini sudah berhasil mendapatkan salah satu ekor dari sanbi, namun karena mengalahkan sanbi didalam air itu sangat sulit sehingga sang bunshin langsung menghilang dan membuat naruto harus mengerjakan sendiri apa yang di perintahkannya sehingga membuat sebuah fuin dan mengirimnya kesana agar mengambil ekor sanbi.

Flashback end

"orochimaru, akatsuki kalian semua tidak akan pernah aku ampuni, karena kalianlah kami menjadi tidak diharga sama sekali. Dan aku akan menghancurkan setiap sendi dari kelompok kalian dan akan aku ciptaakan kedamaian di dalam dunia ini" ujar naruto

Elemen angin : dai rasen dingan

Sebuah bola biru ke hitaman kini tercipta di tangan kanan naruto dengan 3 cincin yang mengitarinya kini bola itu siap untuk di lesatkan. Melihat hal itu, neji dan kakashi langsung mundur dan diikuto oleh semua orang dari konoha termasuk team penyegelan sehingga membuat segel yang belum selesai kini akhirnya rusak dan melepaskan sanbi.

Dengan sekaut tenaga naruto melemparkan bola itu kearah guren, namun guren yang sudah merasakan cakra yang sangat besar dari dalam bola itu langsung menghindar dan mengganti tubuhnya menjadi kristal dan dan pergi meninggalkan team konoha.

BHOOMMM…..!

Suara ledakan kini terdengar dari jarak hampir seratus meter dari lokasi jatuhnya serangan naruto. Namun karena besarnya cakra yang dikeluarkan naruto membuat ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Dan menimbulkan gelombang yang tidak kecil di dalam danau itu sehingga sanbi memunculkan dirinya dengan dua ekor miliknya yang tersisa.

Sementara itu, guren kini sudah berada jauh dari naruto dan sanbi. Dia meninggalkan mereka karena da tau kekuatanya tidak akan cukup melawan naruto saat ini. Namun berbeda dengan guren yang pergi, naruto kini sednag beradu tatapan dengan sanbi sehingga dalam sekejap sanbi sudah menciptakan sebuah bola hitam di mulutnya melihat hal itu naruto tau itu adalah biju dama. Namun dengan sigap naruto membuat sebuah segel dan mengaktifkan fuin tertentu dan akhirnya bola itu kini sedang terserap oleh sebuah dimensi.

BHOOMMM!

Sebuah ledakan kini terdengar dari kejauhan, sementara sanbi yang seranganya berhasil di tangkis sangat marah dan menibaskan ekornya kearah naruto yang masih dalam kondisi berjongkok sehingga karena tidak siap membuat naruto terkena serangan dari ekor tersebut dan membuat dirinya kini harus terpental cukup jauh.

"ahk…itu sakit sekali, akan kubalas kau sanbi" ujar naruto bangun dan berlari menuju sanbi dan mengeluarkan shuriken raksasa miliknya dan dilemparkan kearah sanbi, namun kedua ekor sanbi yang tersisa kini mulai menghalau semua yang menyerangnya sehingga semua senjata naruto kini melesat menemui jalan buntu karena benturan dari ekor sanbi.

"ini belum berakhir, odama rasengan" ujar naruto dengan tiba-tiba menghantamkan sebuah bola raksasa dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar disana sehingga sanbi langsung kembali masuk kedalam air dan bersembunyi seperti sebelum nya. Sementara naruto yang menggunakan setengah cakraya kini terduduk dan langsung kembali menyerap cakra yang dia keluarkan dengan konsentrasi. Sementara itu, dari kejauhan neji dengan byakugan yang aktif melihat cakra yang naruto miliki kini sudah kembali seperti semula, bahkan kakashi yang melihat hal itu dengan sharingan juga terkejut karena cakra naruto kini sudah kembali seperti semula, padahal naruto sudah menghadapi lawan dan bertarung sendirian tanpa membuat mereka yang lain ini ikut bertarung/

"kakashi sensei, naruto ternyata benar-benar kuat ya." Ujar sakura

"sepertinya dia mengeluarkan kanatanya tadi. Karena aku rasa sarungnya tidak bersama dirinya barusan" ujar kakashi melihat kearah hinata

"ya aku rasa begitu" ujar hinata tidak banyak komen

"dia benar-benar mengerikan, bahkan dia memiliki eleman kayu seperti kapten yamato. Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya" ujar kiba

Srekkk…srek…..kini naruto muncul di dekat hinata dengan sunshin api miliknya dan kini tubhnya mulai menjadi utuh dan bahkan beberapa tubuhnya masih menyatukan diri dia sudah berbicara dan memohon maaf.

"maaf karena aku kita jadi gagal dalam misi kali ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ujar naruto kini membungkukkan badanya

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan melaporkan ini, aku rasa sekali-kali gagal dalam misi tidak masalah" ujar kakashi hanya tersenyum

Setekah berbicara sejenak, team konoha akhirnya pulang tanpa membawa apa pun. Namun tanpa mereka sadari seorang yang bertopeng kini sedang melihat mereka pergi bahkan dia sudah tiba disini sebelum naruto bertarung melawan guren.

"uzumaki naruto, kenapa dia sangat kuat. Bahkan dia memiliki kemampuan elemen kayu, siapa sebenarnya uzumaki naruto ini" umam sosok itu

Shuttt….dari dalam tanah kini muncul tumbuhan

"ada apa zetsu?" Tanya orang bertopeng itu

"tobi, kakuzu sudah berhasil menangkap nibi" ujar zetsu

"baiklah kita akan melakukan penyegelan pada patung gedo" ujar tobi

"apakah tidak sekalian sanbi kita urus" ujar zetsu

"biarkan kisame yang mengurusnya" ujar tobi kini masuk kedalam sebuah pusaran yang tercipta dari mata kanan nya dan perlahan menghilang sementara zetsu kini masuk kembali kedalam tanah dan menghilang tanpa jejak

Setelah itu, kini team konoha sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke desa konoha. Namun perjalanan mereka di kelilingi oleh kesunyian sehingga membuat suasana tidak enak dalam perjalanan itu. setelah perjalanan beberapa hari, akhirnya mereka sampai di desa konoha dan melaporkan hasil miisi yang gagal pada hokage, namun hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh tsunade karena memang hanya ekor sembilanlah yang menjadi milik sah dari konoha.

Setelah melaporkan hasil misi pada hokage, semua orang langsung kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, namun berbeda di sebuah kediaman klan hyuga, karena mereka sekarang berencana untuk mengambil kembali hinata sebagai penerus klan hyuga setelah mendengar dari neji tentang kemampuan dari hinata.

"begitulah paman, aku melihat bahwa putri hinata sudah lebih dari sekedar kuat dan pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin klan hyuga" ujar neji

"ini akan sulit jika tsunade mengetahui perjanjian ku dengan hokage ke 3" ujar hiashi

"tapi bukankah kita memiliki hak atas namanya karena dirinya adalah klan hyuga" ujar neji

"itu bisa saja terjadi, namun akan sulit melakukannya jika tsunade sebagai hokage melarang kita membawa hinata" ujar hiashi

Pembicaraan tersebut berjalnjut hingga hampir mencapai tengah malam, dan dari hasil pembicaraan itu, tetua klan dan juga hiashi sebagai ayah hinata memutuskan hendak mengambil kembali hinata sebagai shinobi klan hyuga dan penerus klan hyuga.

To be continue


	17. Chapter 17

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 17

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Pembicaraan tersebut berlanjut hingga hampir mencapai tengah malam, dan dari hasil pembicaraan itu, tetua klan dan juga hiashi sebagai ayah hinata memutuskan hendak mengambil kembali hinata sebagai shinobi klan hyuga dan penerus klan hyuga.

#skip#

Pagi hari di konohagakure kini di warnai dengan sebuah keributan yang dilakukan oleh tsunade sebagai hokage karena mendengar pernyataan beberapa anggota klan hyuga dan juga beberapa tetua klan tersebut sehingga dengan enteng tsunade melemparkan kursinya kejendela dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

"panggil naruto dan hinata kemari, cepat!" ujar tsunade member perintah

"dan kalian, kenapa kalian meminta hinata di kembalikan ke kawasan hyuga lagi, padahal kalian sudah menyetujui dirinya menjadi anbu" ujar tsunade

"karena dia adalah penerus klan yang sah" ujar tetua klan

"ck…kalian ini membuat aku repot saja" ujar tsunade berkecak pinggang sementara jiraya di samping tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepala

Selama belum adanya tanda-tanda naruto dan hinata mereka semua di hinggapi oleh keheningan dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga naruto dan hinata tiba setelah di jemput oleh shizune.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya naruto kini masuk kedalam ruangan hokage

"kami minta kau mengembalikan hinata pada klan hyuga" ujar hiashi

"…"

"kami ingin kau mengembalikan hinata pada kami dan menjadi penerus klan hyuga selanjutnya" ujar tetua klan hyuga

"baiklah, ini masalah klan. Dan bukankah dulu kalian yang melepaskan hinata-chan. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas dulu kau mengatakan hinata-chan terlalu lemah untuk menjadi penerus klan, jadi aku rasa aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau beranggapan kalau hinata-chan akan kembali kekawasan klan hyuga?"Tanya naruto

"karena dia masih menggunakan nama hyuga di belakang nama nya" ujar tetua klan

"ohh…begitu, aku rasa yang bermarga hyuga bukan hanya anda tuan hiashi tapi almarhum ibunya hinata-chan juga bermarga yang sama, sehingga dirinya sangat berhak memiliki marga ini. Namun jika kalian mengatakan bahwa hinata tidak berhak dengan marga ini karena dirinya tidak berada dalam kawasan hyuga klan, maka itu masalah kalian dengan hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"baiklah, kalian adalah warga desa konoha. Dan aku mendengar dengan jelas naruto mengatakan bahwa dulu kalian menyetujui bahwa hinata menjadi seorang anbu di bawah pimpinan hokage. Jadi aku ingin penjelasan sekarang" ujar tsunade

"itu benar, aku juga sebagai guru dari naruto merasa tidak senang karena kalian sepertinya menuduh naruto menculik hinata dari klan hyuga. Jadi sebaiknya ada yang menjelaskan terlebih dahulu" ujar jiraya

"baiklah, aku yang akan menjelaskannya" ujar hinata yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian

"dulu, aku dan naruto-kun selalu bersama baik itu dalam keadaan yang tidak enak dan dalam keadaan enak. Lebih tepatnya kami selalu bersama. Namun kebersamaan kami ini hanya di ketahui oleh satu orang yaitu kakek hokage. Dia mengetahui bahwa aku berlatih dengan naruto-kun setiap saat sehingga dia mengangkat naruto-kun sebagai anbu dibawah kekuasaan nya namun hal itu tidak ada yang tahu. Namun naruto-kun memberikan penawaran agar aku juga di masukkan kedalam anbu yang sama dengan naruto-kun. Pada awalnya kakek hokage berfikir akan tidak mungkin mengajak seorang tuan putri seperti ku untuk menjadi anbu konoha, namun naruto mengatakan bahwa dia akan mau menjadi anbu jika aku juga ikut, karena itulah kakek hokage menghadap ke klan hyuga dan setelah itu aku menjadi anbu konoha di bawah pimpinan dari kakek hokage langsung. Namun kenapa hal itu terjadi, aku tidak tau dan mungkin naruto-kun tahu sedikit tentang hal ini" ujar hinata melihat kearah naruto

"baiklah aku adalah anbu yang menjadi pendamping kakek hokage menghadap kepada tetua klan hyuga dan aku mendengar dengan jelas bahwa kakek hokage pernah berkata bahwa saat hinata sudah menjadi kuat dan memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, maka pihak klan hyuga tidak akan mengambil asset konoha ini kembali. Namun hal itu tanpa pikir panjang di setujui oleh pihak klan hyuga sehingga akhirnya hinata-chan menjadi anbu bersama ku" ujar naruto

"jadi ternyata ada hal yang seperti itu terjadi selama kami tidak di konoha. Sepertinya kalian harus menyakinkan hinata sendiri bahwa dirinya memang harus menjadi pemimpin klan hyuga" ujar tsunade

"dan aku rasa itu tidak akan mudah hiashi, kau tidak melihat cakra hinata saat sedang marah pada naruto karena saat dia marah cakranya seperti istri dari murid ku sebelumnya, kau tahu" ujar jiraya

"ya aku mengerti, ini adalah konsekwensi kami karena melepaskan hinata waktu dulu. Tapi bisakah kami berusaha untuk mendapatkannya lagi?" Tanya hiashi

"jika dia mau pulang dia akan berjalan dan mengetuk pintu rumahmu sendiri hiashi, dan jika kau paksa mungkin akan ada sedikit peristiwa yang tidak di inginkan nantinya" ujar jiraya

"tapi bagaimana kami bisa mengajaknya kembali ke klan jika tidak dengan cara seperti itu?" Tanya hiashi

"kau masih belum mengerti, sebuah keluarga tidak membutuhkan cakra dan senjata untuk mengajak keluarganya kembali kerumah, namun ada cara yang lebih mudah" ujar jiraya

"apa itu?" Tanya hiashi

"kau harus memikirkan caranya sendiri hiashi, bukankah kau ayahnya? Mungkin dengan memberikan dia hadiah maka dia akan kembali ke klan hyuga" ujar jiraya

"sensei, aku dan hinata-chan akan kembali kerumah kami, jika sensei mau boleh ikut hinata-chan membuat ramen yang aku suka cukup banyak mungkin jika sensei datang akan membuat hinata senang" ujar naruto berkata pada jiraya

"benarkah, tak ku sangka aku akan makan ramen buatan hinata lagi" ujar jiraya mengikuti dan langsung mengajak naruto pulang dengan merangkulnya

Sementara yang ditinggalkan kini hanya termenung melihat keakraban naruto dan jiraya seperti itu.

"hiashi, apa pendapatmu tentang naruto dan jiraya?" Tanya tsunade

"mereka seperti keluarga" jawab hiashi singkat

"dasar bodoh, mereka berdua sedang membuat sebuah petunjuk untuk mu agar hinata kembali ke klan hyuga. Bukankah kau adalah ayah hinata, kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya ke rumahmu lain waktu mungkin dia akan kembali dengan perlahan." Ujar tsunade

"tapi nona hokage, bagaimana jika dia tidak datang?" Tanya hiashi

"kau harus bersabar, karena seperti yang dikatakan naruto pada sakura yang selalu sedih atas kepergian sasuke. Kau harus bersabar" ujar tsunade

"sepertinya aku harus mencobanya, ya walaupun aku ragu hinata akan kembali dengan cara seperti ini" ujar hiashi

"itulah kalian, lihatlah naruto, dulu dia tidak dianggap oleh semua orang di desa ini. Namun lihatlah dia sekarang, jangankan untuk menghinanya, menatap nya saja mereka sekarang sudah segan dan itu semua berkat naruto yang sabar menghadapi semua orang" ujar tsunade

"dan hiashi sebaiknya jangan memilih jalan kekerasan, karena naruto dan hinata saat ini akan sangat sulit di kendalikan karena kekuatan mereka, mungkin aku dan jiraya dapat membuat mereka tidak menghancurkan kalian, namun tidak untuk membuat diri mereka puas hanya dengan berdiam diri saja saat mereka diserang" ujarujar tsunade

"baiklah aku paham" ujar hiashi mohon diri untuk kembali ke kawasan klan hyuga

Sementara itu, kini semua biju yang dicari oleh naruto sudah dapat diambil sebagian cakra mereka, walau tidak sampai setengah bahkan seper empat dari cara biju tersebut namun itu cukup untuk naruto, akan tetapi ada yang kurang yaitu cakra ichibi yang sudah terlanjur tersegel oleh para pasukan akatsuki sebelum naruto memiliki rencana untuk mengambil sebagian cakra dari biju tersebut.

Dilain tempat, kini sasuke sudah hampir habis waktunya berkelana. Sehingga orochimaru hendak mengambil tubuh sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini. Namun sasuke tidak akan mengikuti kemauan dari orochimaru melainkan dirinya lah yang akan mengendalikan orochimaru dengan sharingan miliknya sekrang.

'akan aku mulai' pikir sasuke kini berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kearah ruangan orochimaru dan mencabut pedang kusanagi dari sarungnya dan menebas pintu dan langsung menyerang orochimaru tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya bertanya. Namun serangan yang diarah kan oleh sasuke ke jantung orochimaru tidak lah memiliki efek yang besar, karena kini orochimaru berubah dalam wujud aslinya yaitu ular putih dengan banyak sisik.

"jadi inikah wujutmu sebenarnya? Menjijikkan" ujar sasuke

"tidak aka nada yang bisa mengalahkanku saat aku dalam kondisi ini" ujar orochimaru menyerang sasuke namun dengan santai sasuke menebaskan kusanagi miliknya sehingga tubuh orochimaru kini terpotong-potong. Namun tidak berapa lama sebuah gas keluar dari tubuh ular itu sehingga membuat sasuke langsung berlutut karena racun dari gas itu.

"tubuhmu akan menjaid milik ku sasuke" ujar orochimaru

Dalam sesaat kini sasuke bersama orochimaru berada dalam sebuah dimensi dimana banyak sekali mayat yang kini sudah menjadi bagian dari tubuh orochimaru dan perlahan sasuke pun kini mulai diserang oleh benda yang membuat tubuhnya akan menjadi bagian dari orochimaru. Namun

"kau meremehkan ku, sharingan" ujar sasuke sehingga dalam sekejab saja dimensi yang tadinya di kuasai oleh orochimaru kini di kuasai oleh sasuke sehingga bukanlah orochimaru yang mengendalikan sasuke melainkan kini sasukelah yang mengendalikan orochimaru.

Setelah membuat orochimaru tewas dalam dimensinya sendiri, sasuke akhirnya tersadar dan melihat potongan tubuh orochimaru yang tergeletak sembarangan dan hanya menatapnya dengan sinis.

"jangan harap orang sepertimu dapat mengendalikan uchiha seperti ku" ujar sasuke kini mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun saat hendak keluar dari ruangan itu sasuke berpapasan dengan kabuto sehingga dengan terkejut kabuto bertanya.

"sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan orochimaru?" Tanya kabuto

Namun tanpa menjawab dengan sharingan yang masih aktif kini kabuto menyaksikan bagaimana sasuke membunuh orochimaru dan mengambil alih dimensi yang di kuasai oleh orochimaru dan dalam keterkejutan tersebut sasuke berlalu meninggalkan kabuto sendirian di markas tersebut.

'naruto tahap pertama sudah berhasil dilaksanakan' pikir sasuke kini keluar dari markas orochimaru

Setelah membunuh orochimaru, kini sasuke berjalan menuju ke semua markas orochimaru untuk merekrut beberapa orang yang akan menjadi teamnya dalam mencari itachi dan akhirnya dia memutuskan 3 orang yang akan dia ambil, pertama dari markas utara suigetsu, kedua dari markas barat yaitu Karin, dan terakhir dari markas selatan jugo. Sasuke memilih ketiga orang ini karena beberapa hal yang dia perlukan dalam team ini, pertama jugo karena kemampuanya yang tidak diragukan lagi dan keunikan tubuhnya yang dapat berubah cairan adalah hal yang dicari oleh sasuke, Karin dari barat karena medis dan juga sensor yang sangat kuat membuat dia memilih orang itu, dan jugo karena juga adalah sumber dari tanda kutukan sehingga sasuke yakin kalau jugo akan sangat berguna nantinya.

"baiklah, aku mengumpulkan kalian bertiga karena aku ingin kalian bertiga membantuku dalam sebuah misi pribadi ku yaitu mencari anggota akatsuki yang bernama itachi uchiha" ujar sasuke

"apa keuntungannya bagi kami?" Tanya suigetsu

"kau juga akan ku bantu dalam mengumpulkan senjata yang kau dambakan itu" ujar sasuke

"kalau begitu aku setuju" jawab suigetsu cepat

Dan akhirnya team itupun terbentuk dan akhirnya mereka kini sedang melangkah mendekati team akatsuki yang bernama uchiha itachi. Sementara itu, di desa konoha kini kabar kematian orochimaru yang disebabkan oleh sasuke sudah menyebar sehingga membuat sakura terkejut dan melihat kearah naruto.

"sudah ku kata kan sasuke tidak akan mau di kendalikan oleh orang seperti itu" ujar naruto melihat sakura menatapnya

"apakah dia akan kembali?" Tanya sakura

"entahlah, namun dia tidak akan mau dikendalikan" ujar naruto

Sementara itu kini sasuke sedang mencari itachi dan menuju kesebuah tempat dimana itachi dulu menjanjikanya akan menunggu dirinya disana namun

"berhenti disana,"ujar seseorang namun sasuke tau jika itu naruto karena naruto sudah memperlihatkan bunshinnya ini pada sasuke waktu dulu

"siapa kau?" Tanya jugo

"aku adalah kin, aku disini atas kehendak itachi, dia mengatakan selain sasuke tidak ada yang boleh masuk dalam radius 1000 meter dari arena pertarungan jadi kalian bertiga harus berhenti disini" ujar kini

Namun seperti angin berlalu, suigetsu langsung menyerang kin tanpa permisi sehingga dalam sekejab kin kini terpental dan menabrak sinding disana. Namun saat semua orang melihat ternyata yang di pukul suigetsu adalah sebuah pengganti yang kini sudah berubah menjadi potongan kayu.

"ternyata kau adalah orang yang tidak tau sopan santun ya, jika kau ingin bertarung seharusnya kau meminta hal itu" ujar kin

Namun lagi-lagi bukanlah jawaban yang didapat namun kini seranganlah yang diterima olehnya sehingga kin kini melompat tinggi kearah pagar kawat yang ada disana. Namun suigetsu menyerang kembali sehingga kini tubuhnya berubah cairan dan kini menahan leher kin dengan lengannya.

"jangan menganggap enteng aku, karena kau bisa saja aku bunuh" ujar suigetsu

"pemegang pedang kubikiribocho yang aku tau adalah zabuza, namun karena sekarang ada pada mu aku yakin zabuza sudah tewas" ujar kin

"kau benar, namun aku adalah pengendali pedang yang lebih hebat dari pada zabuza' ujar suigetsu

"jika begitu sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu, jika tidak maka tanganmu akan hancur" ujar kin kini membuat suhu disana sangat dingin sehingga suigetsu langsung menjauh dari sana karena tubuhnya yang tadi beruabah menjadi air akan sangat rentan dengan suhu dingin.

"kau bisa mengendalikan elemen es, dari mana asalmu?" Tanya suigetsu

"klan yuki," ujar kin

"pantas, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bertarung dengan salah seorang dari klan yang dulu ada di desa ku, kirigakure" ujar suigetsu

"kau ingin bertarung, maka aku akan meladenimu" ujar kin kini mengeluarkan sebuah pedang di dalam salah satu gulungan fuin yang ada di kantong jubahnya.

"ternyata kau juga bisa menggunakan senjata, aku penasaran seberapa tangguh senjata mu itu" ujar suigetsu kini menyerang kearah kin

Trinkkk..trinkkk…suara pedang berbenturan sehingga membuat percikan api.

"kau memiliki pedang yang hebat, namun kemampuanmu dalam meggunakannya belumlah cukup" ujar kin kini bersiap untuk membalas serangan. Sebuah tebasan kini dilancarkan kin kearah suigetsu, namun karena merasa senjatanya adalah yang terkuat maka suigetsu hanya menangkisnya dan menahan serangan dari kin, namun setelah lama, kini suigetsu baru menyadari bahwa pedang dari kin kini mengalir listrik dan mengikis senjatanya hingga kini hambir sebagian dari pedangnya. Melihat pedangnya yang hampir patah suigetsu langsung melompat mundur dan akhirnya melihat kini pedangnya yang hampir terpotong oleh pedang milik kin.

"kau, elemen es adalah gabungan dari elemen angin dan air, tapi kenapa kau bisa mengendalikan petir juga" ujar suigetsu

"seorang shinobi tangguh tidak akan membuka rahasia kekuatan dirinya" ujar kin kembali menyimpan senjatanya dan kini hanya duduk bermeditasi.

"apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya suigetsu

"dia melakukan meditasi, dan sekarang dia melakukan penyerapan energy dari alam sehingga dia akan memiliki cakra yang sama seperti ku saat aku mengamuk. Dia sungguh luar biasa" ujar jugo

"cakranya sangat stabil, orang macam apa dirinya? Bahkan sasuke-kun saja tidak bisa melakukan control cakra sebagus ini" ujar Karin

"sepertinya anggota akatsuki memang sangat luar biasa ya" ujar suigetsu

Setelah beberapa saat naruto melakukan hal itu kini dirinya sudah membuka mata, dan semua cakra yang di kumpulkannya barusan kini tersimpan di balik pakaian naruto, karena semua cakra alam yang sedang tidak berguna oleh naruto kini dapat dirinya simpan dalan bentuk tato pada tubuhnya sehingga kini di punggungnya mulai tercipta sebuah gambar sayap di bahu kanan nya.

"kau berasal dari klan uzumaki kan" ujar kin dalam sekejab saat dia membuka matanya

"ya aku Karin uzumaki, ada apa?" Tanya Karin

"lihat lah aku baik-baik dan rasakan cakra ku dengan teliti" ujar kin

Dengan memusatkan sensornya kini Karin mulai menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuh kin dan kini dirinya melangkah mundur beberapa langkah saat dirinya mengetahui kebenaran tentang kin.

"ada apa?" Tanya suigetsu

"ini bukanlah tubuh asli melainkan hanya chibunshin" ujar jugo menyampaikan apa yang dirasakan oleh Karin

"apa tidak mungkin, aku tadi hanya melawan seorang chibunshin" ujar suigetsu terkejut

"kau benar, aku hanyalah chibunshin dari seseorang." Ujar kin santai

Sementara suigetsu yang terkejut karena yang dia lawan barusan adalah seorang chi bunshin. Dilain tempat kini sasuke sudah berhasil membunuh itachi dengan tangannya sehindiri sehingga membuat dirinya bisa mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan namun karena mengaktifkan mengekyou saringan dengan sponton maka membuat cakranya terkuras hingga pingsan, sehingga hal itu di manfaatkan oleh tobi untuk membawa sasuke ke markas rahasia mereka.

"dengar, sasuke sudah berhasil mengalahkan itachi. Namun nampaknya dia sudah di bawa pergi oleh seseorang yang bernama tobi. Dan ingat hati-hatilah dengan dirinya karena dia adalah seorang penghasut" ujar kin kini menghilang dengan mulai terbakar menjadi abu yang beterbangan ditiup angin

Sementara itu, kin kini sudah tidak memiliki teman lagi hanya masuk kedalam markas akatsuki hanya dengan seorang diri namun disana kini sudah menanti kakuzu, hidan, daidara, kisame, tobi, dan zetsu. Dan mereka kini sudah siap untuk melakukan penangkapan selanjutnya yaitu penangkapan hachibi dan kyubi. Namun tanpa mereka sadari kini semua informasi ini sudah sampai ke naruto yang merupankan sosok asli dari kin.

"baiklah, aku ingin kakuzu dan hidan menangkap kyubi sedangkan hachibi kita akan menggunakan anggota baru kita, yaitu uchiha sasuke" ujar tobi

'oh…jadi begitu, setelah sasuke membunuh itachi yang mengetahui semua rahasia mereka kini sasuke juga ingin di manfaat kan oleh nya, ini tidak bisa di biarkan' pikir kin

"bagaimana dengan ku, apakah aku masih di perlukan?" Tanya kin

"orang seperti mu sangat sulit untuk di tebak, namun asal kau tahu saja kau tidak bisa aku percaya" ujar tobi

"kau benar, namun sepertinya kemampuan mu sangat mengagumkan sehingga semua orang disini sangat patuh pada mu" ujar kin

"sudah berhenti bertengkar, kakuzu dan hidan silahkan pergi menangkap kyubi. Sasuke dan team nya akan menyerang kumogakure nanti untuk mendapatkan hachibi daidara, zetsu dan kin sebaiknya kalian bersiap untuk perang besar" ujar tobi menghilang masuk kedalam sebuah pusaran di matanya

"heh….sepertinya kau memang ingin berniat menguasai dunia dengan itu ya" ujar naruto menghilang menggunakan shunshin miliknya

Semua orang kini meninggalkan markas akatsuki sehingga kini ruangan yang tadinya penuh sudah menjadi sepi dan tidak memiliki suara satu orang pun.

Sementara itu, kini kakuzu dan hidan sedang menuju ke kuil api untuk menankap buruan mereka untuk mendapatkan uang dengan membunuh salah satu dari 12 shinobi pelndung.

"Hey, kakuzu kali ini karena di perbolehkan membunuh serahkan semuanya padaku ya. Karena aku sudah lama tidak memberikan persembahan pada dewa jasin ku" ujar hidan

"terserah kau saja, yang terpenting mayatnya harus tetap di kenali karena jika mayatnya rusak maka kita tidak dapat menukarnya dengan uang" ujar kakuzu

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak memakan waktu panjang, akhirnya hidan dan kakuzu kini tiba di kuil api mereka berdua mendobrak dan menghancurkan pintu gerbang kuil api dan membunuh setiap biksu yang ada disana sehingga membuat semua orang panic dan mulai menyerang kearah hidan yang kini hanya bertarung sediri. Sementara kakuzu hanya melihat dan menonton bagaimana puluhan orang kini siap mengeroyok hidan namun dengan santai hidan dapat menghabisi semua orang itu dengan senjatanya. Setelah lama bertarung akhirnya target mereka kini sudah di temukan dan dengan sedikit kesulitan hidan akhirnya berhasil membunuh musuhnya dengan cara yang sama yang di lakukannya pada semua musuhnya yaitu melakukan ritual pengorbanan.

"woy hidan apakah masih belum?" Tanya kakuzu

"berabarlah sebentar lagi" ujar hidan dalam pembaringannya

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya hidan mencaut tombak yang menusuk jantungnya dan melihat kearah target yang kini sudah tidak memiliki nyawa lagi.

"kau boleh membawanya sekarang, dia sudah tewas dengan sempurna dan sudah bersama dengan jasin sama" ujar hidan mengubah warna kulitnya kembali seperti semula

"ya, aku tidak peduli dengan dewa mu. Yang terpenting aku memiliki uang dengan menukarkan mayatt orang ini" ujar kakuzu meninggalkan hidan

Sementara itu, di desa konoha kini terjadi keributan karena kuil api kini diserang oleh dua orang anggota akatsuki sehingga beberapa chunin di turunkan dengan di ketua oleh asuma sarutobi untuk membantu kuil api mengejar kelompok tersebut. Dilain tempat kini sasuke sudah bersama dengan tobi di markas rahasia milik tobi.

"sasuke, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan akatsuki." Ujar tobi

"kenapa aku?" Tanya sasuke

"karena kita adalah sama-sama uchiha" ujar tobi memperlihatkan sharingan dan hendak memanipulasi sasuke, namun sebuah api hitam kini menyerang tobi sehingga kini tubuhnya terbakar.

'dasar itachi merepotkan, bahkan sudah tewaspun dia masih melindungi adinya' pikir tobi

"mangekyou sharingan, ternyata kau sudah mengaktifkanya sekarang. Dan jika kau bergabung dengan akatsuki maka kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tak terkalahkan lagi" ujar tobi

"tidak aku akan kembali ke konoha" ujar sasuke

"kau ingin kembali kedesa yang sudah membantai klan mu,sungguh menyedihkan. Jika aku jadi kau maka akan aku hancurkan mereka semua" ujar tobi

"apa maksud mu?" Tanya sasuke terkejut

"itachi memiliki misi dari desa konoha untuk membantai semua yang berhubungan dengan uchiha, namun itachi tidak bisa membunuh adik kesanyangannya sehingga dia menjadi buronan karena misi yang di berikan oleh konoha sendiri. Itachi selama ini menderita karena konoha, dan kau sebagai adik yang paling ia sayangi ingin melindungi desa yang sudah membuat kakak mu menderita. Sungguh di luar perkiraan" ujar tobi

"jadi begitu, ternyata konohalah yang memberikan perintah. Akan aku hancurkan desa itu serta isi-isi nya" ujar sasuke menaikan intensitas cakranya

'bagus,…bagus….dia akan menjadi alat yang sempurna bagi ku' pikir tobi

"tapi aku ingin meminta satu hal pada mu," ujar sasuke

"apa itu?" Tanya tobi

"aku ingin eternal mangekyou sharingan" ujar sasuke

"ternyata kau sama cerdasnya seperti itachi, baiklah akan aku lakukan itu setelah kau mendapatkan hacibi" ujar tobi

"tidak, jika kau tidak melakukannya sekarang berarti kau masih belum mempercayaiku sebagai sekutumu, dan jika tidak percaya maka kita tidak bisa bekerja sama" ujar sasuke memaksa untuk melakukannya sekarang

"baiklah, besok kita akan memulai operasinya" ujar tobi menghilang dengan masuk kedalam pusaran di mata kanannya

Kembali lagi, kini desa konoha sedang dalam kondisi yang memilukan dimana salah seorang jonin dari desa ini kini telah gugur dalam misi saat menghadapi salah seorang anggota akatsuki yang bernama hidan dan kakuzu. Perasaan duka kini sangat dirasakan oleh shikamaru dan teman satu team nya yang kini sudah di tinggal wafat oleh sang pembimbing dalam medan tempur. Bahkan kematian asuma sarutobi kini sudah samai pada desa sekutu konoha yaitu sunagakure sehingga untuk menghormati asuma sebagai jonin dari desa konoha suna mengirimkan beberapa orang ke desa konoha termasuk kazekage itu sendiri yang bersama kedua saudaranya menjenguk untuk menyampaikan turut bela sungkawa atas meninggalnya asuma sarutobi pada pihak konoha.

"tuan kazekage, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan hadir dalam perasaan duka kami ini" ujar tsunade

"nona hokage tidak perlu begitu, kami juga merasa kehilangan karena salah seorang shinobi kuat sekutu kami telah wafat" ujar garaa berbicara dengan sopan

"ehm…maaf nona hokage, bagaimana keadaan shikamaru dan anggota team asuma lainnya?" Tanya temari

"mungkin mereka sedang bersedih, namun shikamaru pasti menatap awan di atas gedung" ujar tsunade

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melihat keadaan nya lebih dahulu" ujar temari membungkukkan badannya

"sepertinya kakak mu sangat cemas terhadap si pemalas itu ya" ujar tsunade setelah temari pergi

"itulah alasan lainya kami kemari secara bersama-sama, setelah mendengar asuma sarutobi wafat dia tidak pernah bisa focus dalam bekerja mungkin karena khawatir dengan si nara itu" ujar garaa

"baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan anda melihat-lihat dan berkeliling desa konoha, anggap saja anda sekalian sedang berlibur dari pekerjaan anda" ujar tsunade

Setelah itu garaa dan kankuro beserta rombnongan dari suna langsung keluar ruangan hokage menuju kearah tuan mereka masing-masing untuk berlibur dari kegiatan mereka yang menjadi shinobi. Sementara temari kini sudah sampai ditempat dimana hokage menunjukkan tempat favorit dari shikamaru.

"sejak kapan kau mulai menghisap rokok?" Tanya temari memulai pembicaraan

"ada urusan apa kau kekonoha, bukannya di suna masih dalam perbaikan?" Tanya shikamaru

"kau ini, di Tanya malah balik bertanya. Oh ya bagaimana keadaaan mu?" Tanya temari

"baik-baik saja" ujar shikamaru

Sementara temari menjenguk shikamaru, kini garaa sedang berjalan menuju kearah tempat yang cukup sepi dan disana ternyata ada naruto dan hinata yang sedang bermeditasi seperti biasanya.

"ada masalah apa gerangan di suna sehingga sang kazekage bahkan ikut turun langsung dalam misi ke desa konoha ini, garaa" ujar naruto membuka matanya

"sepertinya kalian berdua bukanlah seorang genin dan chunin biasa, sepertinya ada hal yang menarik dari kalian berdua" ujar garaa

"ya kami hanya berlatih untuk menekan emosi kami saat dalam misi ya cara hanya dengan meditasi dan melihat kedalam diri kita masing-masing" ujar naruto santai

"naruto, bagaimana tentang sasuke?" Tanya garaa

"apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya naruto

"kau belum mendengar kabar bahwa sasuke sudah masuk kedalam anggota akatsuki" ujar garaa

"oh…aku rasa dia akan pulang jika sudah bosan berjalan, iya kan hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"ya, mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak mengerti masalhmu dengan sasuke, jadi jangan Tanya aku" ujar hinata kembali memejamkan matanya

"naruto, sekarang mereka sudah sampai ekor 7 dan berniat mengambil ekor delapan dengan bantuan sasuke jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya garaa

"kau sebagai kage bisa membuat sebuah keputusan garaa, namun aku yang masih genin ini tidak memiliki suara dalam hal apapun jadi, jika kau berkenan pada saat akan terjadi perang maka lndungilah semua orang yang kau sayangi walau itu mungkin akan berbahaya" ujar naruto

"perang,?...apa maksud mu dengan perang?" Tanya garaa

"jika mereka mengumpulkan para biju dan mereka ingin mengendalikannya seorang diri maka itu aritunya mereka ingin mengendalikan jalannya perang, dan pemimpin dari kubu lawan adalah akatsuku dan kita para shinobi yang tidak mau di kendalikan akan menentang dan akan menjadi lawan dari akatsuki tersebut, jadi aku memperkirakan akan terjadi banyak masalah di hadapan kita nantinya" ujar naruto

"jadi begitu, tujuan mereka mengumpulkan biju adalah untuk mengendalikan perang" ujar garaa

"ya, kurang lebih begitu. Tapi garaa sebaiknya ini kita rahasiakan karena semua orang akan panic jika tahu akan ada perang, jadi sebaiknya kau simpan ini baik-baik. Di konoha hanya aku, hinata dan jiraya sensei yang tahu, selebihnya belum ada yang tahu. Dan suna pun sebaiknya demi kian karena akan membuat keributan di desa kita dan itu akan membuat lawan curiga dengan gerakan kita" ujar naruto

"baiklah aku mengerti" ujar garaa

"sebaiknya kau pergi cari hiburan, karena disini kau akan mati bosan menunggu kami berdua. Lagi pula disini banyak wanita cantik, aku rasa satu atau dua akan terpikat oleh mu" ujar naruto sehingga secara spontan hinata memukul kepalanya hingga benjol.

"naruto-kun kau mulai lagi" ujar hinata kembali meditasi

"baiklah aku pergi dulu naruto" ujar garaa berjalan dengan santai kearah kerumunan desa

Setelah kepergian dari garaa, naruto kembali bermeditasi dan melatih control cakra yang kini sudah sangat dia kuasai.

" **naruto kau sudah memikirkan nya sejauh itu, sekarang aku Tanya apa rencana mu untuk menggagalkan kebangkitan jubi kembali?"** Tanya kurama

"aku akan menghancurkan mata ranningan agar mereka tidak dapat membangkitkan madara uchiha yang asli, karena jika itu di bangkitkan maka akan sulit untuk menumbangkannya" ujar naruto

" **tapi naruto, masih ada cara lain mereka untuk membangkitkan madara uchiha yaitu dengan edotensei milik orochimaru"** ujar kurama

"bukankah sasuke sudah membunuh orochimaru, jadi jangan khawatir" ujar naruto

" **kau masih bodoh seperto biasanya, bukankah kabuto juga bisa menggunakan edotensei seperti orochimaru dan kau sendiri juga bisa mengendalikan edotensei"** ujar kurama

"aku lupa, namun seorang pengendali edotensei harus lebih kuat dari yang di kendalikan, sedangkan kabuto hanya memiliki sedikit cakra, benarkan" ujar naruto

" **ya itu benar"** ujar kurama

Setelah itu naruto membuka matanya meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya. Dan saat dia membuka matanya di dapatinya hinata sudah berdiri dan hendak pulang kerumah mereka.

"naruto-kun, aku di undang oleh ayah untuk makan malam bersama klan hyuga mala mini, apakah kau mau ikut" ujar hinata sambil menatap matahari yang hendak terbenam

"makan malam dengan klan hyuga pasti menyenangkan, tapi aku rasa mereka hanya mengajakmu kan hinata, mereka sama sekali tidak mengajak ku untuk ikut jadi sebaiknya aku tinggal saja di rumah" ujar naruto

"tapi aku tidak akan pergi jika tidak dengan naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"kalau bagitu aku akan menemanimu, tapi sampai di depan rumah saja ya. Karena aku tidak di undang" ujar naruto

"tapi…"

"sudahlah hinata-chan, lagi pula apa salahnya makan malam bersama klan hyuga, bukankah hyuga masih nama mu" ujar naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar hinata menurut

"ayo kita pulang, aku sudah tidak mandi bersama dengan mu" ujar naruto

Setelah itu naruto dan hinata pulang dengan berjalan berduaan dari puncak bukit dan menuju ke keramaian desa konoha untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

#skip#

"baiklah hinata-chan aku akan menunggu di rumah ya, kau bersenang-senanglah di sini" ujar naruto

"ehm…naruto-kun…" ujar hinata langsung mencium naruto di depan kediaman ayahnya yang kini masih sepi

"untuk apa itu?" Tanya naruto

"naruto-kun jangan tidur dulu ya, setelah makan malam aku akan langsung pulang" ujar hinata

"tidak usah terburu-buru hinata-chan, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk bersenang senang" ujar naruto

"tidak, jika terlalu lama bisa-bisa naruto-kun akan di rebut orang" ujar hinata langsung masuk ke rumah ayahnya

"ya, cepatlah pulang karena jika terlalu lama kau disini aku akan kehilangan peganganku hinata-chan" ujar naruto langsung menghilang dengan shunshin api miliknya

Sementara itu, di dalam kediaman hyuga kini semua orang sudang menunggu kedatangan hinata untuk makan malam bersama mereka dan saat into di ketuk maka semua orang tahu bahwa itu adalah hianta.

"silahkan masuk dan duduklah hinata" ujar hiashi dengan sangat elegan

"terimakasih" ujar hinata duduk di dekat hanabi

"neechan bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya hanabi

"baik, kamu bagaimana?" Tanya hinata balik

"hanabi, dilarang berbicara di meja makan" ujar seorang tetua klan hyuga

Hanabi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari hinata karena perkataan tetua klan tersebut sehingga membuat keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

"hinata bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya hiashi

"maaf ayah, dimeja makan dilarang berbicara" ujar hinata singkat

Suasana meja makan yang diharapkan hangat kini terasa sangat dingin karena perkataan hinata sehingga membuat beberapa tetua klan hampir saja membentak hinata namun karena mereka tau sedang dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan mereka akhirnya hanya diam.

"silahkan dimakan" ujar pelayan tersebut menghidangkan makanan yang sudah dia masak

"kenapa tidak ikut makan bersama kami?" Tanya hinata

"nanti saja setelah nona sudah selesai" ujar pelayan itu

"keluarga cabang tidak boleh makan dengan keluarga utama hinata, ingat itu" ujar tetua

"benar nona, kami keluarga cabang tidak di izinkan makan bersama tuan kami" ujar orang itu menurunkan ikat kepalanya dan terlihatlah tanda disana

"apakah kau membawa tanda itu dari lahir?" Tanya hinata

"semua keluarga cabang harus diberikan tanda itu agar mereka tidak berhianat pada keluarga utama hinata" ujar hiashi

"oh…begitu, jadi orang setangguh kak neji juga memiliki tanda yang sama dengan mereka, padahal dia adalah chunin yang paling berbakat dalam jutsu klan hyuga dan dia masuk dalam keluarga cabang. Apa artinya itu?" Tanya hinata

"tidak hanya kekuatan yang mempengaruhi keliarga cabang dan utama hinata tapi juga darah" ujar tetua klan

"apa beda darahku dengan darah kak neji, aku rasa kami memiliki darah dari seorang kakek yang sama sehingga dapat dipastikan bahwa dia juga berhak atas keluarga utama" ujar hinata

"sudahlah nona hinata, sebaiknya anda makan saja dulu. Bukankah anda sudah lama tidak makan masakan ku" ujar pelayan itu

"jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya hinata

"baru jam 7 nona" ujar pelayan itu

"baiklah, aku akan makan masakanmu nanti di rumah jika kau berkenan. Karena sekarang sudah terlalu larut untuk ku meninggalkan naruto-kun sendirian" ujar hinata

"bukankah kita baru akan sarapan hinata?" Tanya hiashi

"ya, karena pembicaraan adi sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jamku untuk makan jadi aku pulang saja, aku rasa naruto-kun masih bangun" ujar hinata

"tapi kita belum makan malam bersama" ujar salah seorang tetua

"mungkin lain kali" ujar hinata

"ini nona, ada dua bungkus makanan di dalam sini. Mungkin tuan naruto mau sudi memakannya" ujar pelayan itu

"akan aku pastikan itu, baiklah aku pulang dulu terima kasih makanannya" ujar hinata berlari keluar rumah itu meninggalkan semua orang yang bahkan belum sempat menyantap makanan mereka.

"hiashi sebaiknya kita paksa saja naruto untuk mengembalikan hinata pada kita" ujar tetua klan

"tidak bisa, hokage mengatakan bahkan jika itu dengan pertaruhan nyawa mereka tidak akan mau di perintah seperti itu apalagi dengan cara kekerasan, bukankah kalian sudah melihat di pertarungan chunin dulu, hanya naruto sendirilah yang bisa menghentikan hinata dari marahnya, dan yang menjadi pertanyaanku siapa yang bisa menghentikan naaruto dari kemarahannya" ujar hiashi

"tentu saja hinata, iya kan" ujar seorang tetua

"jika hinata tidak mau kembali ke klan dan kita memaksanya sehingga membuat dia marah naruto mungkin bisa menghentikannya, namun jika naruto juga ikut marah siapa yang akan menghentikan mereka berdua?" Tanya hiashi

"tentu saja hokage, mereka memiliki kewenangan penuh atas itu, iya kan" ujar sang tetua klan

"dengan rahsia yang sudah mereka ketahui bahwa kita lah yang melepaskan hinata, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan berpihak pada kita sedang kan yang benar adalah naruto dan hinata" ujar hiashi

'seperti yang dikatakan hokage sama, hinata tidak akan kembali dengan mudah, ini akan sangat sulit dan lama' pikir hiashi

"hiashi apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya mereka

"kita hanya memiliki tidak lebih daari 5 % untuk membawa hinata kembali ke klan, jadi apapun yang aku lakukan jangan kalian ikut campur jika ingin hinata kembali" ujar hiashi meninggalkan ruangan makan

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya tetua klan hyuga

"hanabi, pergilah ke tempat konohamaru aku rasa dia sedang kesepian sekarang" ujar hiashi

"apakah tidak apa-apa ayah?" Tanya hanabi

"pergilah, tapi jangan terlalu malam pulangnya" ujar hiashi

"baik ayah, terima kasih banyak" ujar hanabi berari keluar rumah yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ingin menemui konohamaru

"apa yang kau lakukan hiashi?" Tanya tetua klan

"karena kesepian lah hinata pergi, aku tidak akan membuat hanabi ikut pergi dari klan hyuga juga, setidaknya jika hinata tidak bisa kembali hanabi tidak akan aku biarkan pergi dari ku." Ujar hiashi

"maksudmu?" Tanya tetua klan

"dari kecil hinata dekat dengan naruto, semua orang dulu taunya naruto itu adalah seorang pembuat onar yang di jauhi, namun hokage ke 3 tidak demikian dia melihat semua potensi yang ada pada naruto sehingga hinata yang saat itu sangat lemah pun diajak oleh naruto untuk ikut bersamanya dan aku melepaskannya dengan sangat mudah. Dan sekarang, kejadian terulang kembali. Teman dekat puutriku sedang dalam kesepian, sehingga aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini aku akan mendukung pertemanan putriku agar aku tidak kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan ingat jangan pernah mengawasi pergerakan hanabi dan konohamaru karena aku ingin mereka bebas menjalani kehidupan mereka" ujar hiashi dengan sedih dan meninggalkan meja makan

"tuan, bolehkah aku memberikan saran untuk anda?" Tanya pelayan yang dari tadi hanya mendengar

"apa itu," ujar hiashi

"jika nona hinata sagat sulit meninggalkan tuan naruto sendirian dalam waktu lama, kenapa tidak anda saja yang makan malam ke kediaman mereka" ujar sang pelayan

"terima kasih banyak, tidak peduli seberapa sulit nya itu, akan aku lakukan agar putriku bisa kembali ke dalam rumah ini" ujar hiashi yang sangat terkejut dengan usul sang pelayan yang sangat brilian.

"aku juga merasa bahwa rumah ini tanpa nona hinata sangat sepi tuan, jadi aku berdoa semoga saja nona akan kembali pulang suatu hari nanti" ujar pelayan itu dan pergi kedapur

Sementara itu hinata yang dari tadi berlari menuju ke apartemen naruto kini sudah tiba dan masuk kedalam tanpa permisi dan melihat naruto duduk dengan sendirian di meja makan sehingga membuat hinata merasa sanggat sedih melihat naruto yang tidak se ceria biasanya.

"naruto-kun…..naruto-kun…." Panggil hinata

"ya hinata-chan" jawab naruto singkat

"apakah kau sudah makan, aku membawa makanan dari rumah ayah kemari untuk makan bersama dengan naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"ya terima kasih banyak ya" ujar naruto mengambil dengan sangat lesu

'ada apa dengan naruto-kun, kenapa dia tidak semangat seperti ini' pikir hinata

To be continue


	18. Chapter 18

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 18

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"naruto-kun…..naruto-kun…." Panggil hinata

"ya hinata-chan" jawab naruto singkat

"apakah kau sudah makan, aku membawa makanan dari rumah ayah kemari untuk makan bersama dengan naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"ya terima kasih banyak ya" ujar naruto mengambil dengan sangat lesu

'ada apa dengan naruto-kun, kenapa dia tidak semangat seperti ini' pikir hinata

"naruto-kun, ayo makan biar aku suapi" ujar hinata mendekat kearah naruto dan memberikan satu sendok berisi makanan

"hinata-chan bagaimana makan malam disana" ujar naruto

"tidak enak, sama sekali tidak seru seperti makan bersama dengan naruto-kun"ujar hinata

"apakah kau akan kembali kesana" ujar naruto menatap mata hinata

"tidak mungkin lah aku meninggalkan naruto-kun sendirian, bukankah aku adalah tempat naruto-kun berpengang. Jadi jika aku tidak ada bagaimana bisa naruto-kun menjadi kuat" ujar hinata

"benarkah, …..apakah kau serius tidak akan kembali ke klan hyuga dan tetap bersama ku?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit bersemangat

"ya tentu saja, bukankah aku selalu bersama mu" ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku akan makan sediri. Ayo kamu juga makan lah bersama ku" ujar naruto mengajak hinata makan bersama nya.

"ya mari makan" ujar naruto dan hinata bersamaan

'ternyata naruto-kun tidak mau kehilangan ku, padahal dia sangat bersemangat tadi mengantarku ke rumah ayah, tapi kenapa dia menjadi murung barusan ya. Apakah ini yang dikatakan hilang pengangan sehingga membuat seseorang sulit untuk di kendalikan. Tenang naruto-kun aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi' pikir hinata menatap naruto

"ada apa, kenapa kamu tidak makan?" Tanya naruto

"eh…ya maaf" ujar hinata langsung menyantap makanan nya

Sementara itu, hanabi kini berkeliling mencari konohamaru karena setelah hanabi kerumah konohamaru dia tidak menemukan orangnya di kediaman tersebut sehingga dia kini sedang berkeliling desa mencari konohamaru. Setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya hanabi menemukan konohamaru tepat di sebuah bukit dimana mereka berdua biasanya sering bertemu.

"konohamaru-kun, ternyata kau disini" ujar hanabi

"hanabi-chan, sedang apa kau di sini. Bukankah ini sudah malam, nanti ayahmu bisa menghukum mu jika terlambat pulang" ujar konohamaru

"aku kemari juga karena ayah yang mengizinkan, lagi pula ini baru jam 7, jadi tidak apa-apa" ujar hanabi

"ohh..begitu" ujar konohamaru

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya hanabi

"tidak terlalu baik, tapi sudah mendingan" ujar konohamaru kini merebahkan dirinya ke paha hanabi

"barusan kak hinata makan malam bersama dengan kami, namun acara itu tidak berjalan baik sehingga kak hinata pulang untuk melihat kak naruto" ujar hanabi cerita

"lalu kenapa kak hinata makan malam di klan, tidak biasanya" ujar konohamaru

"para tetua dan ayah ingin mengambil hak atas kak hinata kembali, namun sepertinya sulit" ujar hanabi

"menurutmu apakah kak hinata akan kembali?" Tanya knohamaru

"aku rasa tidak, kak naruto sudah memberikan banyak warna dalam hidupnya, dan jika dia kembali maka semua warna itu akan hilang dari pandangannya. Selain itu, kak naruto juga akan kesepian, iya kan" ujar hanabi

"kau benar" ucap konohamaru

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu, apakah kau akan ikut dengan kak shikamaru dan teman-temannya untuk membalaskan dendam paman asuma?" Tanya hanabi sambil menyisir rambut konohamaru dengan jarinya

"kak shikamaru tidak mengizinkan aku ikut, jadi aku tidak tau harus bagai mana" ujar konohamaru

"bagaimana jika kau minta bantuan kak naruto saja, akatsuki itu kan kuat jadi memang benar jika kak shikamaru menolak mengajak mu, namun jika kak naruto yang kau pinta mungkin dia akan mengizinkan?" Tanya hanabi

"tidak, kak naruto juga tidak mengizinkan, dia bilang jika untuk menghabisi lawan sekuat akatsuki maka aku tidak boleh ikut, dan serahkan semuanya pada kak naruto, begitu katanya" ucap konohamaru

"benarkah, jika begitu dapat dipastikan akatsuki itu pasti akan kalah, aku benar kan" ujar hanabi mengecup punggung tangan konohamaru

"tentu saja mereka semua akan mati, kak naruto sudah berjanji pada ku, jadi aku akan menunggu kabar baik dari kak naruto nanti" ujar konohamaru dengan semangat yang kini sudah duduk sendiri

"nah..inilah konohamaru-kun milik ku, kuat, bersemangat dan tidak mudah menyerah. Aku tidak mau melihat konohamaru-kun bersedih, jadi kamu jangan bersedih lagi ya" ucap hanabi sambil memengang kedua tangan konohamaru

"jika aku memiliki kekuatan dan keberanian kak naruto mungkin aku sudah mencium mu sekarang sayang nya, aku belum kuat dan belum bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi sekarang ini" ujar konohamaru

"sekarang juga tidak masalah, aku rasa tidak ada yang mengawasiku" ujar hanabi memejamkan kedua matanya

Melihat hanabi memejamkan matanya, konohamaru mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir hanabi hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menyatukan bibir mereka dan berciuman dengan mesra. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berciuman akhirnya konohamaru mengakhirinya dengan nafas yang menderu.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya konohamaru yang meliat hanabi diam saat mereka menyelesaikan ciuman mereka

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" ujar hanabi

Mari kita tinggalkan dua sejoli itu untuk sekarang ini. Kita kembali ke shikamaru dan team 10 yang kini sudah kehilangan pemimpin mereka karena tewasnya asuma sarutobi.

"asuma, malam ini kami bertiga akan mencari dan mengejar kelompok itu untuk membalaskan dendam mu. Tolong doakan kami agar sukses dalam membalaskan kematian mu" gumam shikamaru bediri di sebuah makam

Setelah itu shikamaru keluar dari tempat pemakaman umum desa konoha dan menuju pintu gerbang yang disana sudah menanti ino dan couji yang siap melakukan pengejaran pada anggota akatsuki yang membunuh asuma.

"apakah sudah selesai" ujar ino

"ya, mari kita pergi" ujar shikamaru

"mau kemana kalian bertiga" ujar seseorang menghentikan gerakan shikamaru dengan yang lainnya

"nona hokage?" ujar ino terkejut

"kami akan melakukan pengejaran dan membalaskan dendam asuma kepada mereka berdua" ujar shikamaru

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian bertiga pergi tanpa perlindungan dari jonin" ujar tsunade

"asuma selalu ada bersama kami, dan kami bertiga tidak akan kalah oleh mereka berdua" ujar shikamaru membantah

"hadapilah kenyataan ini shika, kalian hanya bertiga, asuma sudah meninggalkan kita semua" ujar tsunade

"tidak,…asuma tidak akan meninggalkan kami, dia selalu ada bersama kami" ujar shikamaru menghidupkan sebuah korek yang selalu di gunakan oleh asuma untuk merokok

"sadarilah shika, kalian hanya bertiga. Karena itu aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian untuk pergi" ujar tsunade

"apakah ini hanya masalah jumlah?" Tanya seseorang

"kakashi?" ujar tsunade

"jika ini hanya masalah jumlah orang maka aku bisa mendampingi mereka, lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada misi" ujar kakashi sambil bersandar di dinding

"baiklah, jika kakashi ikut akan aku izinkan" ujar tsunade

"terima kasih banyak, kakashi sensei" ucap shikamaru

"tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi pula asuma adalah orang baik selain itu dia juga shinobi konoha, dan tidak ada orang yang dapat lolos setelah membuat salalah seorang shinobi konoha tewas. Jadi apa rencananya" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu, shikamaru menjelaskan rencana mereka untuk mengalahkan dua orang yang dikatakan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat diluar akal sehat karena mereka tidak dapat di tumbangkan dengan mudah.

"shikamaru, naruto dan sakura akan menyusul besok sebagai team pendukung jika ada yang terluka" ujar tsunade lalu meninggalkan team asuma dibawah perlindungan kakashi

Setelah beberapa saat menjelaskan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya, akhirnya shikamaru dan semua orang kini bersiap meninggalkan desa konoha dengan menjalankan strategi dari shikamaru.

"ayo berangkat" ujar kakashi member komando sehingga mereka berempat langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menyusul kelompok akatsuki yang mereka kejar.

#skip#

Pagi di desa konoha, kini naruto, sai dan sakura serta yamato sudah berada di hadapan tsunade untuk menerima tugas sebagai team pendukung dari team asuma.

"baiklah, team kakashi kalian akan melaksanakan misi sebagai team pendukung untuk team asuma yang sudah berangkat tadi malam. Musuh kalian ada 2 orang anggota akatsuki dengan kemampuan yang sulit dijelaskan" ujar tsunade

"baiklah, kami siap" ujar naruto

"team kakashi,pergilah" perintah tsunade sehingga dua orang yang tadinya ada dihadapannya kini tinggal asap yang ada disana.

Sementara sementara team kakashi baru akan memulai perjalanan mereka, kini team asuma sudah hampir mengejar dan akan segera menghadang mereka untuk memberikan perhitungan pada lawan nya.

"itu mereka" ujar kakashi langsung memimpin dan menghadang pasukan akatsuki itu dengan anggota team asuma

"wah…wah…wah….ternyata orang itu menghadang kita lagi, sepertinya dia hendak membalaskan kematian dari gurunya" ujar kakuzu

"dewa jasin pasti senang jika aku mengorbankan orang yang cerdas seperti dia" ujar hidan

"tapi ini akan sangat merepotkan, selain mereka tidak memiliki harga aku sangat tidak bernafsu untuk bertarung" ujar kakuzu

"biarlah aku saja yang akan bertarung dengan mereka, tapi sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah. Jadi sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat kakuzu" ujar hidan

Setelah itu, baik kakuzu ataupun hidan kini langsung menyerang team asuma sehingga mau tidak mau mereka semua harus menghindar dan membalas serangan.

"shikamaru, kami akan menghadapi orang yang seperti benang itu, yang satunya aku serahkan padamu" ujar kakashi

"baiklah" jawab shikamaru

Pertarungan dengan jumlah tidak seimbang kini terjadi antara kakashi, ino dan couji vs kakuzu namun kakuzu seperti tidak ada masalah melawan mereka bertiga karena tanpa semua orang ketahui kakuzu adalah shinobi yang sudah hidup sejak zaman hokage pertama dan uchiha madara sehingga dapat dipastikan kalau dirinya memiliki pengalaman dalam bertarung.

Sementara shikamaru sangat sulit melawan hidan karena dalam pertarungan tersebut shikamaru sama sekali tidak boleh yang namanya terluka atau tergores sedikit pun sehingga dia harus ekstra beberapa kali shikamaru terkena tendangan dan pukulan dari hidan sehingga terpental jatuh sehingga membuat kakashi dan yang lain harus mendekatinya untuk membantu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kakashi

"ya, aku baik-baik saja. Jika kita ingin mengalahkannya kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua" ujar shikamaru

"baiklah, kau ambil bagian mu. Sisanya serahkan pada kami" ujar kakashi sehingga shikamaru langsung menyerang hidan dan langsung berlari mengajak hidan menjauh dari arena pertarungan kakashi dan kakuzu.

Sementara itu, sakura, naruto dan yamato serta sai kini sedang dalam pengejaran untuk menyusul dan membantu team asuma. Dan kenapa anggota team kakashi kini ada yamato, ini bermula saat danzo memasukkan team anbu nee ke team kakashi sehingga dengan cepat tsunade memasukkan yamato kedalam team kakashi sehingga kini yamato selalu ambil bagian ketika misi team kakashi dilakukan karena sai sebagai seorang anggota nee sangat berbahaya bagi naruto dan yang lainnya sehingga yamato di tambahkan agar pengalaman yamato dalam team anbu nee dapat digunakan untuk melindungi semua teman-temannya.

Sementara team kakashi sedang dalam perjalanan, kini kakashi sudah berhasil menghancurkan salah satu topeng dari kakuzu yang artinya kakashi sudah menghancurkan satu jantungnya. Namun karena menghancurkan salah satu jantungnya, kini kakuzu sudah menancapkan sebuah jutsu pada kakashi sehingga kini jantung kakashi sudah terikat dengan benang-benang yang terhubung dengan kakuzu sehingga kakashi jatuh terduduk.

"kau telah menghancurkan satu jantungku, jadi sebagai gantinya jantungmulah yang akan menjadi penggantinya" ujar kakuzu namun tiba-tiba

Trak….trak,,…..sebuah suara mengejutkan kakuzu sehingga saat dia sadar satu topengnyaa kini kembali hancur dan membuat kakashi berhasil memotong semua benang yang terhubung dengan dirinya.

"apa yang terjadi?"" Tanya kakuzu

"sepertinya rencana kami sudah berhasil, darah yang di konsumsi oleh temanmu adalah darah mu sehingga bukanlah anggota kami yang tewas malainkan temannya sendiri" ujar kakashi kini mencabuti benang yang masih melakat pada tubuhnya.

"kakashi sensei, hati-hati" ujar ino kahawatir

"tidak masalah, ini hanya luka kecil" ujar kakashi

Sementara itu, kini hidan sudah kembali berdiri dan menatap shikamaru yang terjatuh dengan tatapan sangat senang karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan shikamaru namun saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, maka shikamaru langsung menebas leher hidan hingga membuat hidan hilang keseimbangan sehingga sengan kertas peledak shikamaru membuat lubang dan akhirnya hidan masuk kedalam lubang itu.

"hahahaha….kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku keparat" ujar hidan dengan kepala yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya

"ya, kau benar, namun jika tubuhmu hancur sulit di katakan kau akan selamat" ujar shikamaru melemparkan banyak kertas peledak sehingga terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar dan panjang sehingga membuat lubang yang cukup dalam tadi kini sudah tertimbun oleh batuan.

Sementara itu, karena baru saja terkena serangan yang tidak terduga kakuzu membuat dua topeng miliknya kini hidup dan menjadi pasukan boneka miliknya dan bersiap untuk menyerang kakashi.

Elemen api : badai api raksasa

Elemen petir : tombak halilintar

Dengan meneriakkan 2 jenis jutsu tersebutm kini boneka yang dikeluarkan oleh kakuzu dengan sejumlah benang itu mulai mengaktifkan jutsu yang diteriakan kakuzu sehingga kakashi hanya diam melihat karena dia tidak sanggup lagi bergerak akibat dari serangan lawan dan stamina yang sudah hampir drop. Dengan gerakan lambat, dua jenis jutsu tersebut kini mendekati kakashi dan dengan tiba-tiba

Rasengan

Elemen air :robekan arus air

Dua buah jutsu kini memblok semua jenis jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh kakuzu sehingga kakashi menghirup napas panjang saat melihat naruto dan yamato ada di hadapannya.

"apakah kami terlambat sensei" ujar naruto

"cukup telat, aku sudah menghancurkan 2 jantungnya bersama shikamaru, sekarang tersisah 3 lagi" ujar kakashi

"kakashi sensei, sebaiknya aku mengobatimu terlebih dahulu lawan serahkan saja pada naruto dan kapten yamato.

"baiklah,…berhati-hatilah" ujar kakashi

"oke,….orang di depan serahkan padaku" ujar naruto berlari dengan mengeluarkan pedang dari fuin di salah satu kantong ninjanya

Pertarungan terjadi antara naruto dan kakuzu, semua orang pertanya ingin membantu namun setelah melihat kepiawayan naruto dalam menangkis dan membalas serangan kakuzu membuat semua orang hanya diam melihat kemampuan naruto yang dapat dikatakan sebanding atau bisa dibilang lebih tinggi dari kakashi.

"rasakan ini boneka payah" ujar naruto memotong tubuh dua boneka itu namun kedua boneka itu kembali bersatu dan menyerang dengan jutsu mereka sehingga membuat naruto mau tidak mau harus menghindar dan melompat kebelakang, namun disana ada kakuzu yang sudah menanti dan langsung memukul naruto hingga naruto kini terpental hingga menabrak pohon.

"naruto…" teriak sakura

"tenang saja sakura, aku masih bisa berdiri" ujar naruto kini bangkit dari keterpurukannya

"kau cukup hebat untuk seorang shinobi pada zaman sekarang, berbeda dengan yang lain kau sepertinya sangat mengenal arti dari kekuatan" ujar kakuzu

"kau adalah seorang shinobi yang tangguh, bahkan dapat aku katakana kau adalah seorang shinobi dengan umur yang sudah sangat tua, mungkin sama dengan hokage pertama" ujar naruto

"kau tidak hanya kuat, namun juga pintar. Dan dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan begitu lama?" Tanya kakuzu

"dengan kemampuan mu mengambil organ jantung milik lawan mu, dapat dipastikan kau sudah bertahan hidup lebih dari seratus tahun lebih" ujar naruto

"kau benar, aku pernah berperang dengan leluhur kalian yaitu hashirama senju serta saudaranya tobirama senju, namun desa kami kalah dalam perang itu. namun aku tidak tewas melainkan aku merebut jantung orang yang aku temui dan menjadikanya jantung milikku sehingga aku kini memiliki lima jantung" ujar kakuzu

"naruto jangan memotong benangnya, potong topengnya" teriak kakashi dari jauh

"baiklah,…sudah cukup basa-basinya" ujar naruto dan siap kembali bertarung

"hahahaha…sambil tersenyum dengan tiba-tiba semua boneka kakuzu kini masuk kedalam tubuhnya lagi sehinga kini diatas masing-masing bahu kakuzu ada sebuah topeng dan siap untuk membantu penyerangan nya.

"tidak masalah jika kau bergabung sehingga aku akan lebih mudah menghabisimu dengan jutsu baru ku" ujar naruto kini menciptakan sebuah jutsu yang hampir sama dengan rasengan.

Dari kejauhan sakura dan orang-orang kini melihat jutsu naruto sehingga kini naruto sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"apakah dia sudah menyempurnakanya sensei?" Tanya sakura melihat jutsu naruto

"aku rasa iya" ujar kakashi melihat jutsu di tangan naruto

Flashback 3 minggu yang lalu

Di tempat latihan team 7 kini naruto di temani oleh dua orang yaitu yamato dan kakashi sedang membicarakan sebuah jutsu baru untuk naruto sehingga akan menambah kekuatan serang dari naruto.

"jadi apa jutsu yang ingin sensei ajar kan pada ku?" Tanya naruto

"aku sudah tau kau sudah belajar rasengan dengan tuan jiraya, namun jika hanya sebatas itu aku juga bisa membuatnya" ujar kakashi memperlihatkan rasengan di tangan kanan nya

"jadi kakashi sensei selam ini bisa menggunakan rasengan" ujar naruto terkejut

"gurukulah yang menciptakan jutsu ini, sehingga aku sebagai murid nya tentu tau dan bisa menggunakannya karena itulah aku memiliki julukan ninja peniru naruto, namun jika kau menggunakan rasengan dengan ditambah elemen angin milikmu akan berbeda ceritanya" ujar kakashi

"maksud sensei?" Tanya naruto

"begini, aku ingin kau membuat rasengan yang sama dengan fuma shuriken sehingga serangan mu yang semula jarah dekat bisa menjadi jarak jauh" ujar kakashi

"jadi sensei meminta ku membuat rasengan dengan elemen angin sebagai media penyerangnya, ya aku mengerti" ujar naruto

"baiklah jika kau sudah mengerti maka mari kita coba" ujar kakashi

Naruto yang dibantu oleh dua orang anbu atau mantan anbu itu kini mulai melatih jutsu tersebut sehingga sepanjang hari baik itu naruto atau kakashi mereka sama sekali tidak istirahat.

Flashback end

"ya dia sudah menyelesaikanya dengan baik, jadi ayo kita lihat serangan yang dihasilkan dari jutsu itu" ujar yamato

Sementara naruto kini sudah berdiri dengan rasenshuriken di tangan kanan nya.

"akan aku akhiri dengan sekali serang" ujar naruto menghilang dan kini muncul diatas kakuzu sehingga kakuzu yang terkejut tidak menduga naruto dapat bergerak dengan begitu cepat sehingga dengan tidak siapnya jutsu naruto kini mengenai tubuhnya.

"rasakan ini, elemen angin : rasen shuriken" teriak naruto melemparkan rasen shuriken dari jarak yang kurang dari setengah meter tersebut sehingga kakuzu tidak dapat menghindari serangan naruto.

Bhoommmm …..

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di udara akibat dari jutsu naruto, semua orang melihat itu dengan sangat takjub, bagaimana tidak hanya dengan sekali serangan kini kakuzu sudah terjatuh dari ketinggian dan mendarat dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"katakana pada temanmu yang masih hidup, jangan mengganggu desa konoha jika mereka semua ingin tetap hidup" ujar naruto kini menjatuhkan dirinya karena lelah.

'tidak kusangka, pemakaian pertama akan berakibat sangat melelahkan seperti ini' pikir naruto yang kini sudah mengambil posisi meditasi. Sementara semua orang yang melihat naruto merasa heran apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh naruto dengan posisi seperti itu.

"kakashi sensei sudah mendingan aku akan ke tempat naruto untuk mengobatinya" ujar sakura berlari kearah naruto namun semua mata terkejut saat naruto kini sudah seperti semua bahkan tanpa ada gresan sedikitpun.

'naruto, ternyata yang di katakana oleh nona tsunade dan tuan jiraya itu benar kau sudah bisa menguasai jutsu yang sama dengan hokage pertama, kau hebat naruto, sangat hebat' pikri sakura

Sementara semua orang kini melihat naruto dengan tatapan sangat takjub hingga kesunyian itu pecah saat shikamaru menegur mereka.

"apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya shikamaru

"ya kami semua baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu? Sini aku periksa" ujar sakura mendekat kearah shikamaru

Sementara itu, ino yang melihat sakura sangat berperan penting dalam misi ini membuat ino menjadi sedikit iri, karena dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun untuk membantu dalam misi ini. Padahal ini dilakukan untuk membalas kematian gurunya.

'aku memang tidak berguna' pikir ino

"sakura, bisakah aku ikut berlatih bersama mu dengan nona tsunade saat kita pulang nanti?" Tanya ino

"eh….menangnya kenapa?" Tanya sakura

"dalam misi kali ini aku sama sekali tidak melakkan peran apa-apa, sedangkan kau baru saja tiba sudah mengambil peran sebagai perawat, aku rasa aku ingin belajar ninjutsu medis juga dengan nona hokage, ya paling tidak aku bisa mengobati kedua rekan ku nantinya" ujar ino

"ya, jika kau mau maka kau akan menjadi junior ku, maka menurutlah dengan ku" ujar sakura

"apa kau bilang?" Tanya ino

Setelah itu team asuma dan team kakashi kini kembali kedesa konoha denga keadaan kakashi dan shikamaru yang kini berjalan di papah oleh yamato dan couji. Dalam perjalanan tiidak banyak yang berbicara hanya narutolah yang sering berbicara dengan keras sehingga membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Dan setelah beberapa jam mereka berjalan akhirnya team asuma dan team kakashi kini tiba di konoha dengan selamat.

"semuanya terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu pekerjaan kami, kakashi sensei dan kapten yamato aku ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi karena tanpa kalian mungkin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" ujar shikamaru

"bukankah aku sudah bilang shika, tidak aka nada seorang shinobi ataupn siapa saja yang akan lolos dengan mudah setelah membunuh atau menyekiti warga konoha, itu pasti" ujar kakashi

"ya, jika kau butuh teman mampirlah kerumah ku aku dan hinata-chan akan senang memiliki tamu" ujar naruto kini melambaikan tangan menghilang dengan shunshin api miliknya

"mau kemana dia?" Tanya sakura

"paling pulang dan makan masakan hinata" ujar ino

"mereka berdua selalu begitu, padahal dulu hinata sangat pemalu, namun setelah bersama dengan naruto hinata begitu berani bahkan makan dipangkuan naruto di depan umum saja berani" ujar ino

"merepotkan, kalian berdua selalu saja bergosip" ujar shikamaru mendengar sakura dan ino sudah berbicara ala perempuan

"baiklah, kalian boleh pulang, biar aku dan yamato yang melaporkan ini" ujar kakashi

"terima kasha kakashi sensei" ujar shikamaru kini dibawa couji menuju kerumah shikamaru

Sementara itu, kini naruto sudah tiba di rumahnya dan kini hinata sedang duduk di depan pintu rumah dengan menggunakan yukatta.

"selamat datang naruto-kun, kau mau mandi dulu, makan dulu atau…. aku dulu" ujar hinata dengan sangat seksi

"aku baru pulang hinata-chan, jangan membuat ku tergoda" ujar naruto kini sudah mengendong hinata menuju ranjang mereka

Sementara itu, di sebuah markas kini sedang berkumpul beberapa orang yang masih tersisa dari akatsuki.

"kakuzu dan hidan sudah di jatuhkan oleh pihak konoha, daidara juga sudah di tumbangkan oleh konoha" ujar zetsu

"ya aku tahu, sekarang hanya ada kita yang tersisa. Daidara, kisame, kin, dan zetsu. Sekarang hanya tersisa kita dan termasuk salah seorang yang akan bergabung yaitu uchiha sasuke" ujar tobi

"apakah kau percaya begitu saja dengan dia?" Tanya daidara

"tidak, aku sudah melihat kegelapan dalam hatinya kini sudah muncul. Dia akan menjadi alat bagi kita untuk mengalahkan ekor 9" ujar tobi

"dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya kin

"dia akan mendapat misi mengambil ekor 8 dari kumo bersama dengan team nya" ujar tobi

"baiklah, aku akan kembali memata-matai lawan" ujar zetsu

Setelah itu semua orang membubarkan diri, kini hanya kin saja yang tertinggal disana bersama dengan tobi.

"kenapa kau tidak berburu untuk menambah uang milik kita karena bagian keuangan kita sudah tewas, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi untuk mencari buruan" ujar tobi kepada kin

"baiklah" ujar kin kini sudah menghilang dengan berubah menjadi air

'dia sangat kuat, jika aku tidak bisa mengambil kyubi milik konoha maka dia akan aku korbankan untuk menyempurnakan rencanaku' pikir tobi setelah kin hilang dari pandangannya

Sementara itu, sasuke kini sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan dengan mata yang diperban akibat transfer bola mata milik itachi ke bola matanya sehingga membuat dirinya kini hanya menunggu hingga waktu kedua matanya siap untuk digunakan.

"bagaimana sasuke, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya tobi

"tidak terlalu baik karena tidak bisa melihat seperti ini" ujar sasuke

"kau harus bersabar, karena jika kita bersabar kekuatan akan menghampiri kita" ujar tobi

'ya aku menginginkan kekuatan' pikir sasuke

#skip#

Setalah satu minggu berlalu, akhirnya perban mata sasuke kini sudah bisa dilepas sehingga kini sasuke sudah bersiap untuk melakukan apa yang di katakan tobi untuk memburu hachibi.

"apakah kau sudah siap sasuke?" Tanya tobi

"dengan mata ini, aku tidak akan terkalahkan" ujar sasuke kini berdiri dan menuju keluar tempat persembunyian

"kau butuh team mu untuk menyerang hachibi, jadi sebaiknya kau cari mereka terlebih dahulu" ujar tobi

"baiklah, aku akan mencari mereka" ujar sasuke dan menghilang di terpa angin

Sasuke yang mencari team hebi tidak menemukan kesulitan mencari ke 3 rekan nya itu, karena dia tahu kalau mereka ber 3 pasti akan menunggu nya di sebuah markas rahasia milik orochimaru.

"hey,…apa kalian lama menungguku?" Tanya sasuke

"dari mana saja kau?" Tanya suigetsu

"aku baru saja mendapatkan kekuatan baru dimataku, jadi mereka meminta kita menangkap hachibi. Jadi sekarang siapa yang mau ikut?" Tanya sasuke

"baiklah, mungkin seru jika membunuh seekor monster" ujar suigetsu

"aku ikut" jawab jugo

"aku juga" ujar Karin

"baiklah, sekarang kita akan menangkap hachibi. Ingat jangan sampai terbunuh" ujar sasuke kini sudah berlari trlebih dahulu dan di ikuti oleh ke 3 rekannya

Sasuke, jgo, suigetsu dan Karin kini berlari dengan kecepatan standar mereka menuju ke desa kumogakure dimana disana terdapat seorang jincuriki hachibi atau ekor 8 dan tugas mereka adalah menangkap bee yang merupakan wadah dari hachibi dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

'akan aku buat mereka semua menyesal karena sudah memanfaatkan uchiha' pikir sasuke kini sudah memperlamban larinya karena tempat tujuan mereka kini sudah terlihat.

"Karin bisakah kau merasakan cakra hachibi dari sini?" Tanya sasuke

"tunggu sebentar" ujar Karin kini memusatkan konsentrasi nya

"ada di sebelah sana, di bukit berbatu itu" ujar Karin menunjuk kearah pegunungan yang terdapat banyak sekali batu.

"kalian semua jangan sampai terbunuh" ujar sasuke

Sasuke bersama dengan team nya kini sdah berada di depan sebuah kuil dimana menurut Karin rekan sasuke ada hachibi didalam sana sehingga sasuke langsung hendak masuk namun di urungkkannya karena dengan cepat ada sebuah tentakel keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan menyerang kearah mereka, namun berkat pengalaman sasuke dan semua rekannya tidak terkena serangan tersebut.

"yo….siapa yang berani mengganggu meditasiku yo…" ujar seseorang dari dalam

"sasuke, berhati-hatilah, cakranya sangat besar" ujar Karin

"ya, aku tau" jawab sasuke

"kalian,….'jubah dengan motif awan merah, akatsuki'" ujar bee tidak melanjutkan perkataannya melainkan bergumam di dalam hati

Melihat bee yang diam sasuke langsung menghunis pedang kusanagi miliknya kearah bee namun dapat dihindari oleh bee dengan sangat mudah dan bahkan bee sempat menyerang sasuke dengan kakinya namun dapat dihindari berkat sharingan dimata sasuke.

"kalian akatsuki, ada apa kalian kemari….." ujar bee dengan reef

'ada apa dengan cara bicara orang ini, sangat aneh' pikir Karin

Shut…tring….suigetsu dengan cepat berpindah tempat dan menbaskan kubikiribocho miliknya kearah bee namun dapat dengan mudah ditahan oleh bee dengan beberapa pedang yang kini sudah ada hampir disemua bagian tubuh bee.

"akatsuki, terimalah tarian pedang dari hachibi…yeach…" ucap bee dengan reff dan menyerang sasuke beserta semua orang disana dengan pedangnya.

Sasuke dan suigetsu sangat kerepotan karena kemampuan berpedang dari bee sangat hebat bahkan beberapa kali sasuke dan suigetsu terkena tebasan dari pedang milik bee sehingga membuat sasuke harus mundur bersama suigetsu setelah senjata mereka berdua kini terlepas dari tangan.

"dasar tidak berguna" ujar sasuke berlari dengan chidori di tangan kanannya dan langsung memengang pedang yang kini sedang melayang diudara sehingga kini senjata sasuke di penuhi oleh petir. Namun tring….semua orang terkejut karena biasanya senjata lawan akan terpotong saat sasuke menggunakan serangan tersebut, namun tidak untuk bee.

"elemen petir, ternyata kau juga bisa menggunakan elemen petir" ucap bee menekan sehingga pedang sasuke terlempar kesamping dan membuat bee dengan bebas menusukkan hampir semua senjatanya kearah sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke harus dibantu jugo.

"terima ini" ujar jugo kini sudah mendaratkan pukulan nya kearah bee namun tidak memiliki efek pada bee akan tetapi secara tiba-tiba ada roket pendorong yang keluar dari siku jugo sehingga membuat daya dorong menjadi kuat dan membuat ledakan terjadi disana.

"Karin kemari" teriak jugo sehingga Karin kini mendekat dan menyerahkan pergelanga tangannya.

Kemampuan Karin dalam medis sangat special karena darahnya lah yang menjadi system pengobatan itu. dan dengan menggigit lengan Karin, sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya luka sasuke kini sembuh.

Dari kejauhan bee melihat hal itu sehingga dia berniat untuk menghabisi Karin terlebih dahulu.

"brother, ayo kita lakukan" ujar bee dengan membuat gaya tangannya yang kini seperti seorang rockN'roll

"sasuke dari arah jam 2" ujar Karin

Sasuke yang terkejut langsung mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya sehingga bee dengan cepat masuk kedalam genjutsu milik sasuke.

'untung masih sempat' pikir sasuke namun

"genjutsu tidak akan mempan pada ku" ujar bee yang kini bangun dan menghantam tubuh sasuke dengan sebuah pukulan dari lengan nya yang penuh dengan cakra.

"sasuke" teriak Karin, jugo dan suigetsu

"sasuke-kun sepat gigit" ujar Karin menyerahkan kembali lengannya

"tidak, jika dengan cakra mu kau akan tewas. Aku yang akan melakukannya. Dia pernah menggunakan tanda kutukan, mungkin sel ku akan d terima oleh sel milik sasuke, namun aku butuh waktu" ujar jugo

" baiklah, cepat obati sasuke" ujar suigetsu kini mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang kearah bee yang kini masuk kedalam level 1 miliknya.

Pertarungan antara suigetsu dan bee berlangsung berat sebelah dimana bee selalu berhasil menyerang suigetsu dan memukul mundur suigetsu sehingga membuat nya harus berkali-kali terpental jauh kebelakang.

"sebaiknya kita mundur dulu, kondisi sasuke tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik" ujar jugo

Karin yang mendengar itu hanya menurut dan ikut dengan rencana jugo yang kini sudah bertubuh mungil dan suigetsu pun juga sudah mundur dan siap untuk meninggalkan bee. Namun melihat hal itu, bee tidak tinggal diam dia langsung bertranformasi menjadi hachibi sepenuhnya sehiingga membuat sasuke dan yang lainnya kesulitan dalam meloloskan diri.

"tidak akan aku biarkan" ujar bee mengibaskan tentakelnya kearah team sasuke namun semua orang dapat menghindar walau mereka akhirnya terpisah.

"awas kau…." Ujar sasuke kini mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya sehingga kini terciptalah sebuah api hitam yang melekat pata tubuh bee sehingga menghasilkan raungan dari hachibi.

"amaterasu…." Ujar sasuke setelah api itu kini mulai membakar hachibi.

Dengan berteriak hachibi menceburkan dirinya kedalam air berharap api itu akan padam, namun tanpa diduga oleh hachibi ternyata api itu sama sekali tidak padam melainkan malah membakar sungai yang ia gunakan untuk menyelam.

"idak akan aku biarkan kalian membawaku seorang diri" ujar bee membuat tentakelnya yang penuh dengan api menyerang Karin sehingga membuat Karin kesulitan menghindarinya.

Crasshhh…..sebuah pedang yang sangat panjang kini tercipta dari tangan kiri sasuke sehingga membuat tentakel itu kini terpotong dan Karin kini hanya tertimpa oleh tentakel yang penuh dengan api hitam sehingga Karin juga terkena api itu.

"sial…" ucap sasuke melihat Karin kini mulai terbakar dengan mata sharingan miliknya sehingga dalam waktu singkat api yang ada di tenakel dan tubuh Karin kini sudah padam dan sementara hachibi kini masih dalam kobaran api tersebut hingga dia kini kembali berubah menjadi wujut bee kembali.

"hah…ha…haah….apa kalian semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya sasuke dengan duduk bertumpu pada lututnya

"aku rasa hanya Karin yang tidak sadarkan diri, suigetsu masih bisa bergerak" ujar jugo

"baiklah, mari kita bawa dia mereka setelah itu kita bergerak sendiri" ujar sasuke menggendong tubuh bee

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari oleh kelompok sasuke kini di atass sebuah bukit berbatu ada beberapa orang yang melihat pertarungan itu sehingga membuat sasuke menjadi target shinobi kumogakure. Dilain pihak kini desa konoha sedang ribut masalah status sasuke di desa konoha, karena kabar tentang sasuke yang menangkap hachibi kini sudah tersebar di desa konoha sehingga membuat tetua desa yang tidak mau berurusan dengan kumo kini hendak menjadikan sasuke sebagai burunon. Namun , lagi-lagi naruto datang dan membuat semua tetua tidak berkutik karena di desa ini hanya naruto dan sakuralah yang masih bertahan untuk menjaga nama sasuke tetap bersih didesa konoha.

Sementara itu, di desa kumogakure kini raikage yang sudah kehilangan adiknya sangat marah bahkan menghancurkan tembok kantor kagenya untuk menghadap ke daimiyo untuk memintak rapat 5 kage dengan permasalahan akatsuki. Dan tentu saja raikage kini sangat marah dan dendam dengan orang bernama uchiha sasuke yang telah menghabisi adiknya tersebut.

Dilain tempat kini sasuke sudah masuk kedalam sebuah markas yang diketahui itu adalah markas akatsuki sehingga membuat sasuke harus menyerahkan tubuh bee ke mereka. namun sasuke memiliki rencana lain di balik itu semua, karena dari dulu dia sudah menetapkan akan melakukan apa yang dia mau tanpa di kendalikan oleh orang lain.

"ini milikmu,….kami tidak akan ikut dengan mu lagi, jadi kita impas, karin, jugo, suigetsu mari kita pergi" ujar sasuke

"kemana?" Tanya suigetsu

"mencari apa yang kau suka, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menolongmu mengumpulkan senjata itu" ujar sasuke

"ya tentu saja, mari kita lakukan mulai dari yang itu" ujar suigetsu

"heh….masih muda dengan semangat yang tinggi aku suka, namun samehada tidak akan aku berikan ada mu dengan mudah" ujar kisame

"itu kita akan jadikan yang terakhir, sebagai pertunjukan yang terbaik" ujar sasuke mengajak ketiga rekan nya keluar markas itu dengan melempar tatapan pada kin.

Tobi yang melihat hal itu menjadi curiga pada kin karena sasuke menatapnya dengan sangat jelas sehingga membuat dia menjadi sedikit waspada terhadap kin.

"baiklah tugas ku sudah selesai tobi, bola mata ku juga sudah kau berikan pada ku. Jadi kita impas, selamat tinggal" ujar sasuke yang kini menghilang terbakar bersama kelompoknya kecuali suigetsu yang berubah menjadi air.

"baiklah, mari kita lakukan penyegelan" ujar tobi mengomando

Funjutsu : Sembilan naga bayangan

Dari mulut patung gedo kini muncul sembil kepala naga dan menyerang bee dan langsung menyerap cakra hachibi dari tubuh bee. Namun setelah lama proses dari penyegelan tersebut akhirnya bee yang tadinya berwujud manusia kini berubah menjadi tentakel dari hachibi.

"ternyata kau juga bisa di tipu ya sasuke" ujar tobi melihat bee yang berubah menjadi tentakel

'kau cerdas sasuke, seperti biasa kau sangat cerdas' pikir kin

Sementara tobi yang kini hanya memiliki sebagian kecil cakra hachibi, raikage kini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari daimiyo untuk melakukan pertemuan 5 kage sehingga akhirnya surat pertemuan tersebut kini diberikan pada 4 desa besar lainnya yaitu konohagakure, sunagakure, kirigakure dan iwagakure serta pertemuan itu akan berlangsung di desa besi dimana samurai akan menjadi pihak netral dan pemimpin dalam pertemuan tersebut.

To be continue


	19. Chapter 19

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 19

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Sementara tobi yang kini hanya memiliki sebagian kecil cakra hachibi, raikage kini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari daimiyo untuk melakukan pertemuan 5 kage sehingga akhirnya surat pertemuan tersebut kini diberikan pada 4 desa besar lainnya yaitu konohagakure, sunagakure, kirigakure dan iwagakure serta pertemuan itu akan berlangsung di desa besi dimana samurai akan menjadi pihak netral dan pemimpin dalam pertemuan tersebut.

"hokage sama, ada surat dari kumogakure. Mereka meminta pertemuan 5 kage dilaksanakan" ujar seorang yang bertugas dalam pengiriman pesan

"masalah apa?" Tanya tsunade

"ini masalah akatsuki dan ….."

"sasuke" potong naruto kini masuk kedalam kantor hokage

"ya, ini masalah sasuke yang bergabung dengan akatsuki" ujar orang tersebut

"menurutmu bagaimana naruto?" taya tsunade

"heh…..sebentar lagi sasuke kembali, tenang saja" ujar naruto hendak meninggalkan kantor hokage

"lalu bagaimana dengan yang dia lakukan?" Tanya tsunade

"aku akan ikut ke pertemuan itu" ujar naruto

"tapi aku hanya di izinkan membawa 2 pengawal" ujar tsunade

"aku dan hinta saja yang pergi bersama anda" ujar naruto meninggalkan kantor hokage

Sementara itu, kini sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kearah desa besi, karena disana dia akan menemui naruto dan kembali kedesa konoha bersama dengan hokage.

"kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya suigetsu

"ingat, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan senjata itu, namun aku juga harus kembali ke desa konoha terlebih dahulu" ujar sasuke

"apa maksud mu?" Tanya jugo

"team penjemput akan datang ketika rapat 5 kage di lakukan" ujar sasuke

"bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Karin

"jika ingin perlindungan yang kuat ikutlah dengan ku, selain itu juga disana ada seorang uzumaki seperti Karin" ujar sasuke

"bagaimana dengan senjata yang kau janjikan?" Tanya suigetsu

"pedang itu sudah ada ditangan pria bertopeng dari akatsuki itu, dan untuk mendapatkannya kita harus ikut berperang" ujar sasuke

"maksutmu bocah kecil itu?" Tanya suigetsu

"bukan, tapi yang satunya. Dia akan menjadi musuh pasukan shinobi yang akan terbentuk sebentar lagi" ujar sasuke

"tapi kenapa kau yakin kalau akan terjadi perang?" Tanya Karin

"kyubi tidak akan bisa ditangkap dengan mudah, atau mungkin tidak akan dia dapatkan jika tidak dengan jalan berperang" ujar sasuke

"apakah jincuriki kyubi ini snagat kuat?" Tanya suigetsu

" mungkin dia sebanding dengan hashirama senju sekarang ini, karena sudah lebih dari 3 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dengan 5 jenis perubahan cakra dan beberapa kekkai serta cakra yang besar dia tidak akan kalah jika satu-lawan satu" ujar sasuke

"jadi begitu, apakah ini semua juga adalah rencananya?" Tanya suigetsu

"tidak, kami membuat rencana dengan tidak membunuh itachi, namun itachi harus terbunuh sehingg semua rencana yang kami bangun harus kami rombak kembali, dan mereka akan menjemput kita di sini" ujar sasuke

"tapi bagaimana dengan raikage, bukankah kita sudah menghabisi adiknya?" Tanya suigetsu

"yang itu biarkan uzumaki naruto yang bicara" ujar sasuke

"sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya jugo

"menunggu, mungkin besok mereka tiba dan melangsungkan pertemuan tersebut dan kita akan masuk kesana sebagai tamu tak di undang, dan mungkin juga kita akan bertarung disana dengan raikage, namun aku pastikan kita akan menjadi rekannya nanti" ujar sasuke kini mulai menyusup kearah istana tempat akan diadakanya pertemuan itu bersama rekannya.

#skip#

Pagi kini menyelimuti desa besi dimana kini satu demi satu para kage kini mulai datang dan mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, sementara pengawal mereka kini duduk diatas sebagai pengamat saja.

"baiklah, mari kita mulai pertemuan ini. Raikage mengumpulkan kalian karena akatsuki sudah menculik adiknya melalui uchiha sasuke" ujar mefune

"uchiha sasuke, apakah benar itu terjadi. Bukankah bee adikmu itu sudah dapat mengendalikan hachibi dengan baik?" Tanya shucikage

"uchiha tidak bisa dianggap remeh tuan shucikage, bukankah anda pernah menghadapi salah seorang dari uchiha tempo dulu" ujar mizukage

"bagaimana pendapatmu hokage? Bukankah konoha belum membuat status baru pada uchiha sasuke?" Tanya raikage

"dalam desa kami ada dua orang yang selalu percaya dia akan kembali, sehingga setiap langkah yang diambil tetua desa untuk membuat status nya menjadi buronan selalu dapat dia hentikan. Selain itu juga, aku rasa sasuke akan kembali ke konoha" ujar hokage

"jika itu terjadi maka kumo akan menyerang konoha tanpa belas kasihan" ujar raikage

"semuanya tenang," ujar mefune

"konohagakure adalah sekutu suna, tidak ada yang dapat menyentuhnya kecuali membenturkan diri dengan suna. Namun jika ini maslah sasuke, maka uzumaki naruto lah yang dapat menyelesaikanya." Ucap gara santai

"siapa uzumaki naruto itu?" Tanya raikage

"dia adalah salah satu pengawalku, jincuriki kyubi" ujar tsunade

'cakranya sangat stabil dan tidak terlalu besar, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu adalah seorang jincuriki' pikir seorang pengawal raikage

"hinata-chan, lindungi nenek tsunade. Aku akan mencari keberadaan sasuke" bisik naruto

"hm.." balas hinata

Dengan begitu naruto langsung bermeditasi dan membuat semua pengawal dari kage yang lainnya menjadi bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto. Namun

Cress…dalam sekejap naruto menghilang dan menebas leher seseorang yang baru muncul dari dalam tanah dan tidak memberikan kesempatan makhluk itu untuk berbicara.

'sangat cepat' pikir semua orang termasuk tsunade

"akatsuki, dia ada disini" gumam naruto

"kenapa kau membunuh nya, kita dapat mengorok informasi dari nya jika dia tidak kau bunuh" ujar shucikage

"dengar, seorang anggota akatsuki tidak akan bicara walau nyawa taruhannya" ujar naruto kini menumpan pedangnya kembali dalam fuin.

"naruto…." Ujar tsunade sehingga naruto kembali melompat keatas bersama dengan hinata dan pengawal lainnya.

"sepertinya kita harus membuat sebuah aliansi untuk mengalahkan akatsuki" ujar mefune

"ya, itu sudah seharusnya kita lakukan dari dulu. Dan dari pada tidak lebih baik terlambat" ujar raikage

Dengan tiba-tiba sasuke dan tiga temannya datang di tengah-tengah para kage tersebut, sehingga dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi cakra petir raikage menyerang sasuke dengan cepat namun

Trak….tark….sebuah suara kayu yang hancur akibat pukulan raikage kini terlihat dengan jelas.

"siapa yang menghalangiku?" Tanya raikage

"sasuke, kau terlalu lama" ujar naruto kini berjongkok diatas saat mengeluarkan eleman kayu miliknya

"hokage, kenapa pengawalmu melindungi akatsuki ini?" Tanya raikage

"kau terlalu terbawa emosi raikage, aku datang kemari untuk bergabung dengan konoha lagi" ujar sasuke

"dan jika itu terjadi maka konoha akan berperang dengan kumo" ujar raikage melihat tsunade

"apa masalah mu dengan ku raikage?" Tanya sasuke

"kau dan mereka semua adalah orang yang telah membunuh adikku bee, jadi tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja" ujar raikage menyerang sasuke

Namun serangan raikage tidak mengenai sasuke melainkan kini ditangkis oleh naruto yang kni sudah berdiri diantara sasuke dan raikage. Sehingga membuat raikage mundur beberapa langkah.

"kau bertambah cepat dobe" ujar sasuke

"konoha akan meneri akibatnya karena telah melindungi mereka" ujar raikage meningkatkan level cakranya

"bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki cakra yang besar. Dan jika hanya untuk mengobarkan cakra aku juga dapat melakukannya dengan mudah" ujar naruto kini mengobarkan cakranya sehingga membuat dua orang ahli sensor kini berlutut karena merasakan tekanan cakra milik naruto

"sudahlah naruto, tuan raikage bisakah kau tenang dulu. Adikmu tidak lah aku bunuh, yang aku bawa tempo hari adalah sebagian kecil tentakel milik hachibi, itu karena semua rencana kami rusak akibat dari seseorang" ujar sasuke

"apa maksud mu?" Tanya raikage

"biar aku jelaskan, sasuke aku kirim bersama dengan orochimaru untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan membunuh orochimaru jika dia sudah cukup kuat dan itu sudah berhasil, lalu sasuke aku berikan waktu untuk menyempurnakan matanya dengan bantuan itachi, namun karena beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan sasuke harus membunuh itachi, namun untuk mendapatkan eternal mangekyou sharingan diperlukan pencangkokan mata yang merupakan sedarah dari sasuke, yaitu milik itachi. Dan disilah masalah nya, mata itachi sudah diambil oleh orang yang bernama tobi sehingga sasuke perlu menjadi anggotanya terlebih dahulu agar mendapatkan mata itachi kembali. Dan sebagai tugas pertamanya, dia mendapat misi menangkap hachibi. Karena itulah aku menemui tuan bee secara pribadi untuk menyampaikan hal itu, dan sebagai imbalannya kini tuan bee mungkin sedang melakukan konser tanpa di ketahui oleh anda yang tidak mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu. dan kami disini bukan hanya mengawal nona hokage, melainkan juga team penjemput sasuke" ujar naruto

"apakah kalian berdua tidak berbohong?" Tanya raikage

"ya, nyawaku sebagai jaminannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan aliansi, apakah semua kage setuju untuk mengalahkan akatsuki" ujar sasuke

"suna ikut" ujar kazekage

"kiri aka nada di barisan depan" ujar mizukage

"iwa tidak akan berada di belakang" ujar shuchikage

"konoha akan mengambil bagian terbesarnya" ujar hokage

"kumo akan ambil bagian" ujar raikage

"baiklah, aku sebagai desa netral akan memutuskan sebaiknya raikage saja yang menjadi komandan tertinggi, dan kami para samurai juga akan ikut ambil bagian dari dalam perang ini." Ujar mefune

"baiklah, mari kita minta daimiyo melakukan pertemuan ini agar kita bisa melkukan persiapan lebih cepat" ujar raikage

Setelah itu, sasuke dan kelompoknya kini ikut naruto kembali kedesa konoha bersama tsunade. Sementara raikage kini sedang mencari adiknya yang tentu saja raikage tau dimana biasanya bee berada jika sudah keluar dari desa.

"ternyata rencana nya berhasil juga….yo.." ujar bee kini keluar dari tentakel yang tersisa akibat sasuke potong

" **bee sekarang kita mau kemana?"** Tanya hachibi

"kita akan pergi menemui guru enka" ujar bee kini pergi menemui guru reff nya itu.

Sementara itu, di markas akatsuki kini daidara, kisame, kin, tobi dan zetsu sedang membicarakan tentang rencana perang mereka.

"kisame, kau akan menjadi mata-mata dengan bersatu bersama samehada dan mengirimkan pesan pada akatsuki sebelum perang terjadi. Daidara kau hadang uchiha sasuke bersama dengan yang lainya dan ambil mata sharingan milik sasuke, dan kin …"

Crass….dalam sekejap kisame menebas kin dengan samehada sehingga kini kin terluka.

"akan menjadi korban untuk melengkapi ke Sembilan biju milik kita" ujar tobi

"ternyata kau sudah merencana kan ini, tidak ku sangka aku akan di korbankan" ujar kin

"maaf saja bocah, ini demi lancarnya rencana kita" ujar kisame

"tapi,…ujar kin kini berdiri dengan luka di punggungnya.

Semua orang melihat kin berdiri hendak menyerang kin.

"rasakan ini" ujar daidara melemparkan beberapa burung tanah litat kearah kin dan

Elemen petir : 100 jarum petir

"tidak akan mudah menangkapku untuk dijadikan korban" ujar kin

" kau memiliki elemen petir, bukankah kau berasal dari klan yuki?" Tanya kisame heran termasuk semua orang yang melihatnya

Dengan gerakan lambat kin membuka topengnya dan melepas kan hange nya sehingga kini terlihatlah naruto dengan pakaian seperti biasanya.

"kau…" ujar kisame

"jincuriki kyubi" sambung naruto

Dalam sekejap naruto menyerang tobi, namun serangan naruto hanya menembus tubuh tobi saja sehingga membuat naruto menyerang tanah yang ada di belakang tobi.

"sepertinya kau berniat membunuhku, namun itu tidak akan mudah" ujar tobi

Shuuutt…sebuah senjata dengan gerakan lambat kini menyerang naruto, namun dalam sekejap naruto sudah menghilang dan berada di belakang daidara dengan rasengan dan chidori di kedua tangannya.

"rasakan ini, rasengan" ujar naruto menyerang daidara dengan rasengan namun tubuh daidara kini berubah menjadi tanah liat sehingga tangan naruto terkunci disana.

"katsu" teriak daidara dari dalam tanah sehingga boneka yang dia buat tadi meledak bersama dengan naruto. Namun setelah dilihat dengan jelas ternyata yang meledak adalah sebuah boneka kayu.

Crass….sebuah tebasan pedang yang terbuat dari petir kini membuat salah satu lengan dari daidara terpotong.

Ahhhkkkk…sebuah teriakan kini terdengar dari daidara karena rasa sakit dan kesemutan akibat sengatan listrik pada tibuhnya sangat merefek.

"satu lengan sudah terpotong, sekarang tinggal satu lagi" ujar naruto kini menyerang daidara dengan pedang petir ditangannya. Namun pedang itu berhasil ditangkis oleh kisame dengan pedang samehada miliknya.

"tidak akan aku biarkan" ujar kisame yang kini mulai menyerap cakra petir yang ada di pedang naruto

"sial aku lupa" ujar naruto mengingat bahwa samehada adalah senjata yang bisa menyerap cakra.

"walau cakramu sangat besar, namun kau tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawan kami" ujar kisame

"baiklah," ujar naruto kini mengambil 5 kunai yang ada di kantong ninjanya

'itu….hiraishin' pikir tobi

"terima ini, kunai kage bunshin" ujar naruto melemparkan kunai tersebut sehingga kini kunai itu sudah menjadi beberapa puluh kunai.

"kalian semua, hati-hati itu hiraishin. Aku tidak tau dari mana ia mendapatkan itu, tapi ini akan sangat berbahaya" ujar tobi

"akan aku habisi kalian satu persatu" ujar naruto kini menghilang dan muncul di sebuah kunai dan mencabut kunai itu, lalu menghilang lagi dan menyerang daidara sehingga daidara kini sudah terkena serangan dari naruto dan menghasilkan bekas luka yang cukup banjang. Namun serangan naruto tidak berlaku pada tobi, semua serangan naruto hanya menembus tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengenai tubuh tobi.

Ahkk….teriak daidara dan kisame saat tubuhnya terluka, namun semua serangan itu berhenti ketika tobi memukul naruto hingga dia terpental menabrak dinding.

'ohk…cakra ku tinggal sedikit, setidaknya aku bisa membunuh si tuan peledak itu' pikir naruto

Naruto yang bangkit kini menyiapkan sebuah jutsu pemusnah miliknya dan siap untuk melakukan penyerangan terakhir.

"rasakan ini, dai rasen ringan" ujar naruto yang sudah muncul di dekat daidara sehingga membuat daidara kini terkena serangan telak dari naruto sementara, tobi, zetsu dan kisame yang masih cukup jauh masih sempat melarikan diri sehingga hanya daidara dan naruto lah yang terkena jutsu itu.

Kbhooommmm…

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di markas tersebut sehingga kini hanya menyisahkan puing-puing dari markas akasuki.

Sementara naruto yang kini sedang berada dalam perjalanan kembali kedesa konoha langsung terjatuh sehingga dengan cepat hinata menangkap tubuh naruto.

"naruto-kun ada apa" ujar hinata khawatir

Melihat naruto yang terjatuh semua orang kini berhenti dan melihat kearah naruto dengan tanda Tanya besar.

"hinata-chan, mereka sudah membunuh chibunshinku, dan aku rasa kita akan berperang dengan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini" ujar naruto

"apa maksud mu naruto?" Tanya tsunade

"dia mengirimkan chibunshin nya untuk memata-matai akatsuki, dan bagusnya lagi dia juga masuk dalam kelompok tersebut sehingga dia tau segala yang akan dilakukan akatsuki. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah ketahuan" ujar sasuke

"jika begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali kedesa, dan memberitahukan ini ada jiraya" ujar tsunade kini memimpin rombongan

Sementara itu, karena pertarungan yang melelahkan melawan sang bunshin dari naruto kini kisame harus menjalankan misi mata-mata nya menuju desa kumo dimana dia akan menjadi mata-mata dengan bergabung dengan pedang samehada miliknya.

Di desa kumo, kini bee sedang santai dan duduk mendengarkan penjelasan tentang reff dari gurunya yaitu enka, namun ketenangan mereka terusik ketika mereka melihat ada seseorang yang datang dengan jubah awan merah mereka.

"apakah kau hachibi?" Tanya kisame

"yach…ada apa kau mencariku, dasar payah dasar lemah" ujar bee

"aku akan menangkapmu hachibi" ujar kisame kini mulai bergerak menuju kearah bee namun dengan santai bee menangkis tebasan senjata milik kisame dengan dua buah pedangnya. Setelah saling menekan akhirnya mereka berdua kini mundur beberapa langkah, namun bee melemparkan pedangnya yang dipenuh cakra angin kearah kisame dan menerang nya dari arah sebaliknya sehingga kisama mau tidak mau harus terluka karena senjat milik bee.

"ehm…bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya bee heran karena seharus nya pedang miliknya yang penuh dengan cakra itu bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya.

'jadi begitu, pedangnya bisa menyerap cakra' pikir bee

Elemen air: meriam air

Sebuah jutsu diciptakan kisame untuk menyerang bee namun bee menghindar dengan sangat cepat sehingga memuat serangan yang memiliki kekuatan besar itu hanya mengenai pohon di belakang bee.

"sepertinya aku hars serius dengan mu,weeh.h…" ujar bee kini berubah menjadi perwujudan hachibi dengan jubah cakra miliknya.

"rasakan ini, lariat" ujar bee menyerang kisame dengan pukulannya namun ditahan dengan pedang samehada sehingga membuat bee terpental akibat kibasan pedang samehada

'senjata itu sangat rakus dengan cakra, aku yang tadi mempunyai jubah level 2 dengan 8 ekor kini hanya tingal jubah level 1 dengan 2 ekor, dia sungguk suka dengan cakra' pkir bee

"baiklah akan aku akhiri ini, elemen air : gelombang air raksasa" ujar kisame sehingga kini terciptalah sebuah gelombang air hingga dapat menggenangi semua daratan disana.

Elemen air : kubah air

Kisame menambahkan jutsunya sehingga kini bee, enka dan kisame sedang berada dalam kubah itu sehingga membuat bee tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan bebas

" **brother, mari bertukar"** ujar hachibi sehingga kini hachibi yang mengendalikan dan bisa bernafas dalam air.

Teknik air : tarian hiu dalam air

Dengan begitu kisame kini bergabung dengan samehada sehingga dia juga bisa bernafas di dalam air.

"akan aku selesaikan" ujar kisame menyerang dengan cepat kearah bee sehingga membuat hachibi tidak berdaya

Namun secara tiba-tiba keluarlah banyak cairan hitam dari hachibi sehingga membuat penglihatan menjadi kabur.

"setelah aku bergabung dengan samehada, aku bisa merasakan cakra melalui kulitku" ujar kisame yang kini menyerang bee secara membabi buta. Dan setelah merasakan bee sudah tidak berdaya dia melepaskan jutsunya sehingga bee kini tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"heh..ternyata tidak sekuat yang aku bayangkan, mungkin memotong satu atau dua bagian tubuhnya tida masalah" ujar kisame mengibaskan pedangnya namun samehada sama sekali tidak mau menurut sehingga dengan kesal kisame menendang samehada hingga terpental jauh.

"dasar pedang sialan, ternyata kau suka dengan cakra milik jincuriki ini ya, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan senjata milikmu sendiri" ujar kisame mengambi pedang milik bee

Dan secara lambat kisame menebaskan pedang milik bee kearah bee, namun sebuah serangan kini tertuju kearah kisame sehingga membuat kisame harus menghindar dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"brother" ujar bee

"bee ayo kita lakukan double lariat" ujar raikage

"baik brother" ujar bee yang kini sudah diberikan tambahan cakra oleh samehada

"double lariat"

"double lariat"

ujar raikage dan bee bersama-sama sehingga leher dari kisame kini terpenggal sehingga membuat tubuh dari kisame itu akhirnya huyung dan terkapar ditanah bersalju tersebut.

"kau memang kuat seperti biasanya brother" ujar bee namun bukan terima kasih yang di dapatkan bee melainkan sebuah cengkraman dari raikage sehingga membuat bee meringis sehingga membuat semua orang yang melihat tersenyum karna kelakuan dari dua orang yang kuat itu.

Setelah itu raikage dan rombongan akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke kumo sementara bee kini membawa samehada bersamanya dan tanpa semua orang sadari kisame kini hidup di dalam pedang samehada.

"misi berhasil" ujar seseorang yang kini muncul dari pohon setelah rombongan raikage pergi cukup jauh

"bagus, sekarang kita hanya perlu mempersiapkan semua pasukan kita" ujar tobi kini muncul dari ketiadaan

"apakah aku sudah boleh melepas bunshinku ini?" Tanya zetsu

"ya," ujar tobi singkat dan menghilang

Flashback

Ketika bee sedang terkena serangan oleh kisame, bee mengeluarkan tenta hitam sehingga membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dan disanalah zetsu putih mengembil alih keadaan.

"sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk ku yang bekerja" ujar zetsu menyentuh tubuh kisame dan berubah menjadi sosok kisame

"ya, aku serahkan sisanya pada mu" ujar kisame

Flashback end

Setelah melepas kan jutsunya akhirnya mayat tubuh kisame yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih menyerupai kisame kini sudah menjadi sebuah sosok yang jauh berbeda. Sementara kisame yang asli kini sedang ikut bersama rombongan raikage menuju desa kumogakure.

Sementara itu, semua kage kini sedang meminta persetujuan semua daimiyo untuk melakukan perang dan membuat alianshi shinobi pertama diantara ke lima desa besar. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para daimiyo untuk melakukan itu karena sekarang semua desa kini sudah menyetujui aliansi yang akan dibentuk dari 5 desa besar yang sebelumnya merupakan musuh. Namun karena akatsukilah akhirnya kini mereka menyatukan diri agar bsa bebas dari serangan akatsuki.

Sementara itu, dikonoha kini sedang terjadi masalah dimana sasuke yang dulunya meninggalkan desa kini kembali menuai protes dari para tetua desa dan klan yang ada di desa, namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat sasuke untuk tinggal di desa konoha dan kembali bergabung dengan team kakashi bersama naruto, sakura, sai kakashi dan yamato sehingga kini team kakashi memilik anggota yang paling banyak. Sementara teman sasuke kini juga ikut bersamanya di dalam team kakashi sehingga kini terdapat banyak orang yang duduk di teampat biasa team 7 latihan.

"sepertinya sudah sangat banyak orang yang terikat pada team 7" ujar kakashi

"ya, sepertinya akan ada yang tersingkir" ujar naruto mencabut pedang miliknya yang ada di punggungnya

"oh…jadi menurutmu salah satu dari kita akan di singkirkan" ujar suigetsu yang kini sedang memengang pedang kubikiribocho miliknya

'akan dimulai' pikir kakashi, sakura dan sasuke sementara semua orang yang melihat itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan antara naruto dan suigetsu

Trink…trink….suara pedang berbenturan kini terdengar antara naruto dan suigetsu, dan sakura langsung menyerang Karin dengan tangan kosong sedangkan kakashi dan yamato kini saling pandang melihat kekacauan yang di ciptakan oleh naruto.

"elemen angin : meriam angin

Naruto mengarahkan serangannya kepada sasuke yang sedang lengah sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut namun sasuke dapat menghindari serangan itu dan membalas menyerang

"elemen api : bola api

Sebuah bola api kini mengarah ke sakura yang sedang menyerang Karin, namun tanpa komentar sakura langsung memukul tanah sehingga tanah yang dia pukul kini berubah menjadi perisai untuk nya dan juga Karin.

"elemen tanah : tombak tanah" ujar sakura mengarahkan serangannya dengan radius luas sehingga naruto, sai, sasuke, jugo dan juga suigetsu harus menghindari serangan yang dilakukan sakura.

"lukisan singa" ujar sai sehingga lukisan yang dia buat kini menyerang kearah jugo yang sama sekali tidak siap sehingga jugo terkena serangan dari sai.

"jugo keluar dari game" teriak yamato

"apa maksudnya?" Tanya jugo

"kita sedang bermain," ujar kakashi sehingga jugo kini berjalan kearah kakashi

"permainan apa yang bisa melukai teman sendiri seperti ini?" Tanya jugo

"entahlah, tapi sang pencetus sekarang sedang di keroyok" ujar kakashi melihat naruto kini sedang dikeroyok oleh sai dan suigetsu

"terima ini baka," ujar suigetsu dengan mengibaskan pedang kubikiribocho miliknya namun dengan santai naruto menangkisnya dengan pedang miliknya dengan elemen petir yang melapisi senjatanya sehingga dengan perlahan kini pedang suigetsu sedang terkikis oleh naruto.

"elemen api : gelombang api

Sasuke yang melihat naruto dan suigetsu sedang saling menahan akhirnya menyerang mereka berdua dengan jutsu elemen api dengan jangkauan luas sehingga membuat naruto dan suigetsu melihat api itu.

"elemen air : dinding air"

"elemen air : dinding air"

Naruto dan suigetsu secara bersamaan menggunakan jutsu yang sama sehingga mereka akhirnya bisa terhindar dari jutsu api sasuke.

"elemen tanah : hinpitan batu

Suigetsu dan naruto hampir saja terkena serangan dari sakura karena mereka tidak dapat melihat apa apa karena kabut yang mengelilingi mereka sekarang. Namun tidak untuk sasuke, dengan sharingan yang aktif kini dia sedang mengejar targetnya yaitu sakura dan Karin.

Trink…trinkk…"sebuah suara logam kini terdengar sangat jelas di dalam kabut itu. kii sakura sedang bersusah payah menangkis serangan dari sasuke, namun serangan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat naruto kini berhasil keluar dari kabut tersebut akhirnya naruto menyerang tiga orang yang kini sedang berada dihadapannya .

"elemen kayu : lilitan hutan

Sasuke dan sakura bisa menghindarinya namun Karin terlambat dan akhirnya tertangkap sehingga dia dianggap kalah. Sedangkan sakura yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan sasuke langsung memukul sasuke namun karena sharingan yang aktif gerakan sakura terlihat sangat lambat sehingga sasuke berhasil menghindarinya. Namun tanpa semua orang sadari ternyata bukanlah sasuke yang menjadi target dari sakura melainkan said an suigetsu yang kini sedang berduel pedang sehingga kedua orang yang lengah itu kini terpental sangat jauh hingga membuat pohon yang ditabrak oleh mereka kini tumbang.

"suigetsu, Karin, dan sai kalian kalah" ujar kakashi

"awww/….itu sakit sekali. Wanita macam apa dia kenapa kekuatannya sangat besar seperti itu?" Tanya suigetsu dengan kesakitan

"dia adalah murid dari seorang sannin seperti sasuke dan naruto, namun sakura adalah seorang medis nin dan gurunya adalah tsunade senju sehingga kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh tsunade kini diturunkan sepenuhnya pada sakura" ujar jiraya datang mengejutkan kakashi dan semua orang yang ada di pinggir arena

Sementara itu kini tinggal tersisa tiga orang lagi yaitu naruto, sasuke dan sakura.

"bagaimana apakah kalian mau menyerah?" Tanya naruto kini sudah kembali memegang sebuah senjata yaitu puma shuriken

"dalam mimpi mu naruto" jawab sakura kini membenarkan sarung tangannya

"tidak, walau itu dalam mimpi mu" ujar sasuke kini sudah memengang kusanagi di punggungnya

Setelah berbicara ke 3 nya kini mundur beberapa langkah dan menyiapkan strategi untuk memenangkan game ini. Sementara para penonton kini hanya melihat dengan seksama.

'ternyata wanita itu sangat kuat, pantas saja jika sasuke-kun menyukainya' pikir Karin

"mereka bertiga akhirnya bertemu lagi, aku yang sekarang saja tidak akan sanggup menghentikan perkelahian mereka jika itu terjadi" ujar kakashi

"sepertinya memiliki seorang murid yang kuat memiliki kerugian juga ya, kita tidak bisa mengendalikannya" ujar jiraya

"tapi mereka sepertinya sudah penuh dengan orang yang di cintai nya tuan jiraya" ujar kakashi

"ya, sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki pegangan agar tidak terjatuh kelembah kegelapan" ujar jiraya

Sementara semua peserta kini masih diam dan menunggu lawan menyerang dan menyerang balik jika lawan lengah.

"baiklah aku sudah bosan dengan ini, aku yang akan menyerang duluan. Kage bunshin no jutsu" ujar naruto kini merubah dirinya menjadi lebih dari 100 orang dan langsng menyerang kearah sasuke dan sakura.

"jangan menganggap jumlah bisa mengalahkan ku naruto, shonaroooo…" ujar sakura memukul semua orang yang hendak menyerangnya dan membuat bunshin naruto satu persatu menghilang. Begitu juga dengan sasuke yang menebaskan senjatanya sehingga kini tempat sasuke kini penuh dengan asap akibat letusan dari bunshin naruto.

"kirigakure no jutsu" ujar naruto sehingga kini semua tempat sedang tertutup oleh kabut.

"naruto, kabut tidak akan berfungsi jika aku menggunakan sharingan" ujar sasuke

"ya, tapi sakura" ujar naruto dan sakura pun kini sudah terpental kearah penonton sehingga ditangkap kakashi.

"sakura keluar" ujar kaksahi

Trinkk…trinkk….suara logam kini terdengar di dalam kabut dan hanya percikan api dari logam itu saja yang terlihat.

"sasuke apakah kau menyerah" ujar naruto dari dalam kabut

"tidak akan pernah, elemen api : gelombang api raksasa" ujar sasuke berusaha menghilangkan kabut itu dengan ledakan jutsu miliknya sehingga kini terlihatlah naruto dan sasuke yang sedang saling berhadapan dengan jarak cukup jauh.

"rasengan" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah bola cakra di tangan kanan nya

"chidori" ujar sasuke kini di tangan kirinya sedang tercipta percikan listrik.

"ayo kita akhiri hari ini dengan ini sasuke" teriak naruto berlari kearah sasuke sementara sasuke sendiri berlari kearah naruto sehingga.

"rasengan,chidori" ujar naruto dan sasuke

Kbhoommm….

Sebuah ledakan yang tercipta dari serangan mereka berdua terdengar sangat kuat sehingga membuat tekanan udara semakin kencang.

"mereka tidak berubah" ujar kakashi

"hm…sensei benar" ujar sakura setuju

Setelah asap ledakan itu menghilang, kini terlihatlah naruto dan sasuke yang kini masih beridri tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"sudah cukup naruto, sasuke. Aku rasa kalian tidak aka nada yang menang kecuali jika kalian berniat saling bunuh" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu, naruto dan sasuke mendekat kearah semua orang berkumpul disana juga ada jiraya yang melihat naruto dari atas pohon.

"jiraya sensei, apakah kau mau mampir kerumah ku nanti malam?" Tanya naruto

"akan aku usahakan, karena aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk novel ku naruto" ujar jiraya

"ohh…bisakah aku meminta satu buku karya mu itu" ujar naruto sehingga membuat jiraya dan kakashi terkejut

"apakah kau serius naruto?" Tanya jiraya

"tentu saja, dalam tulisan sensei terdapat banyak pelajaran. Jadi aku rasa aku harus membaca itu sekali-kali" ujar naruto

"jika kau serius, maka dirumahku ada semua edisi buatan dari tuan jiraya naruto. Kau bisa meminjamnya dalam waktu yang kau suka" ujar kakashi menawarkan novel miliknya

Sementara semua orang termasuk sasuke tidak mengerti dengan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang tersebut sehingga yamato angkat bicara.

"senpai, sebenarnya buku apa yang ingin dipinjam oleh naruto pada tuan jiraya. apakah itu sebuah jutsu?" Tanya yamato pada kakashi

Kakashi sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari yamato melainkan hanya tersenyum yang nampak di bola matanya. Setelah permainan yangdi buat oleh naruto, kini naruto berdiri dan beranjak pulang kerumah nya dimana dia yakin hinata pasti telah menunggu dirinya untuk sarapan siang ini.

"sensei, semuanya aku duluan ya. Nanti sore aku akan pinjam bukunya di rumah sensei" ujar naruto melambaikan tangan

"mau kemana dobe itu?" Tanya suigetsu

"dia akan makan siang bersama hinata, ya begitulah naruto sekarang. Dia sudah mendapkan kekasih secantik hinata" jawab sakura

"dimana mereka akan makan siang, kenapa kita tidak ikut saja makan siang bersama mereka?" Tanya Karin

"mereka berdua itu tinggal satu rumah, dan makan siang juga dirumah mereka berdua. Dan kalian dengar hanya tuan jiraya lah yang diundang oleh naruto kesana tadi" ujar sakura

"apakah kau serius naruto dan hinata tinggal satu rumah?" Tanya sasuke

"ya, bahkan menurut orang-orang itu sudah berlangsung dari saat kita masih akademi dulu" ujar sakura

'sial naruto dia kembali berada di depan ku' pikir sasuke yang mengetahui naruto sudah memiliki pacar.

'Sasuke-kun ayo ajak aku makan siang bersama mu' pikir sakura yang masih duduk di tempatnya

"sasuke-kun mau makan siang dengan ku tidak?" Tanya Karin mengambil start dari sakura

Sakura sangat terkejut karena sasuke sudah didahului oleh Karin yang lebih berani untuk mengajak sasuke pergi makan siang sehingga sakura kini berdoa agar sasuke menolak ajakan Karin.

"maaf, aku ada urusan di wilayah klan. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa" ujar sasuke kini menghilang diterpa angin

'rasakan itu' pikir sakura melihat sasuke yang menolak ajakan Karin

Sementara itu, kini naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah rumah nya dan hinata.

"tok…tok…tok…aku pulang" ujar naruto

"selamat datang naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"hari kau masak apa hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto

"hari ini aku masak barbekyu dan ramen kesukaan naruto-kun, karena sebentar lagi akan perang maka kita harus memiliki tenaga yang penuh untuk menghadapi perang itu" ujar hinata

"hinata-chan, aku tadi berlatih dengan team kakashi yang sekarang dan setelah selesai latihan aku juga meminta buku novel karangan jiraya sensei untuk ku pelajari agar kau tidak akan meninggalkanku karena mengecewakanmu" ujar naruto

"novel jiraya sensei?...eh….apakah naruto-kun meminjam novel icha-icha taktik?" Tanya hinata

"iya, aku rasa sudah saatnya aku memberikan kemajuan dalam hubungan ita juga" ujar naruto

"kapan kita akan melakukan nya?" Tanya hinata

"kamu maunya kapan?" Tanya naruto

"bagaimana jika besok" ujar hinata

"dimana kau menginginkan yang pertama kali kita?" Tanya naruto

"aku rasa kita harus ke markas anbu kita, supaya sepi dan tidak ada yang mengganggu" ujar hinata

"baiklah, nanti aku akan izin dengan nenek tsunade, jiraya sensei dan kakashi sensei untuk libur dalam kegiatan shinobi" ujar naruto

"aku juga kalau begitu" ujar hinata setuju pendapat naruto

"ehm..maaf naruto—kun tidak menyuruhmu duduk, ayo duduklah, kau mau makan apa terlebih dahulu?" Tanya hinata

"barbekyu mungkin enak" ujar naruto sehingga kini hinata menyiapkan tempat untuk membakar barbekyu dan beberapa iris daging di meja makan mereka.

"selamat makan" ujar naruto kini memakan barbekyu milik nya

"selamat makan" ucap hinata menyahut perkataan dari naruto

#skip#

Setelah selesai makan, naruto langsung pergi dan menemui orang yang menurutnya penting untuk tau bahwa dia ingin meminta izin sebagai shinobi besok dan 2 hari kedepan karena 2 hari itu ingin dia gunakan bersama dengan hinata. Begitupun hinata yang meminta izin pada guru dan hokage agar diberikan izin dalam tugas shinobinya sehingga akhirnya mereka berdua mendapat jatah libur sebagai shinobi dalam waktu 2 hari.

"sakura apakah kau melihat naruto,?"Tanya sasuke

"tidak, menurut nona tsunade naruto hari ini izin menjadi shinobi" ujar sakura

"ada apa dengan naruto, tidak biasanya dia izin menjadi shinobi. Dan biasanya juga dia yang paling semangat"ujar sai

"mulai sore ini naruto izin hingga dua hari kedepan, entah apa alasannya itu tidak di beritahukan, tapi nona hokage sudah memberikan dia izin" ujar kakashi yang barut datang

Sementara itu, dikediaman naruto kini sudah kosong karena penghuninya kini sedang berada di markas anbu mereka sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyengka bahwa naruto dan hinata ada di sini.

"hey hinata-chan, apakah kita akan memulainya sekarang?" Tanya naruto

"terserah naruto-kun saja" ujar hinata yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang yang dibawa naruto dan hinata dengan fuin

Dengan perlahan naruto mendekati hinata yang duduk di atas ranjang yang berukuran sedang itu dan menjatuhkan hinata ke kasur yang empuk dan diikuti oleh tubuh nya sendiri.

"hinata-chan…."

To continue


	20. Chapter 20

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 20

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Sementara itu, dikediaman naruto kini sudah kosong karena penghuninya kini sedang berada di markas anbu mereka sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyengka bahwa naruto dan hinata ada di sini.

"hey hinata-chan, apakah kita akan memulainya sekarang?" Tanya naruto

"terserah naruto-kun saja" ujar hinata yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang yang dibawa naruto dan hinata dengan fuin

Dengan perlahan naruto mendekati hinata yang duduk di atas ranjang yang berukuran sedang itu dan menjatuhkan hinata ke kasur yang empuk dan diikuti oleh tubuh nya sendiri.

"hinata-chan…." Bisik naruto ditelinga hinata

"hm…" jawab hinata dengan pelan

Dengan perlahan naruto membuka pakaian yang melakat pada tubuh hinata. Pertama yaitu jeket ungu milik hinata yaitu dengan cara menarik resleting dari jeket tersebut dengan sangat perlahan sehinn=gga membuat hinata menjadi gugup.

"naruto-kun bisakah lebih cepat, aku malu jika naruto-kun membuka nya dengan sangat pelan seperti itu" gumam hinata

"tapi tubuhmu sangat indah hinata-chan, jika aku membukanya sekaligus maka keindahanya akan hilang" ujar naruto tidak menyetujui pendapat dari hinata dan membuka dengan perlahan.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya terbukalah jaket milik hinata dan kini terlihatlah pakaian dalam milik hinata yang bagian atas. Sehingga dari luar kain tersebut naruto mengelus dengan pelan dan lembut buah dada milik hinata sehingga membuat hinata merinding dibuatnya.

"hinata-chan aku buka ya" ujar naruto

"em…" cicit hinata dengan menganggukkan kepalanya

Setelah mendapat izin dari hinata naruto kini akhirnya melihat langsung buah dada milik hinata sehingga untuk beberapa detik dia tidak sadar dan hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"naruto-kun, kenapa hanya diam" cicit hinata lagi karena sudah terlanjur malu

"ehm..tidak, ini sangat indah. Persis seperti apa yang aku bayangkan" ujar naruto kini menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati sehingga membuat hinata sedikit menjetir karena sensasi yang baru pertama ia rasakan.

"ah.." ujar hinata

"ada apa, apakah aku menyekitimu?" Tanya naruto

"hemm..mmm…tidak aku hanya terkejut, karena ini baru pertama kalinya naruto-kun melakukan ini pada ku, biasanya hanya menciumku sekarang kau sedang meraba dadaku" gumam hinata

"bisakah aku melakukannya?" Tanya naruto

"sekarang kau mau melakukan apapun padatubuhku aku akan menurutinya" ujar hinata sehingga naruto langsung membuka mulutnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya kearah putting hinata dengan perlahan. Dengan gugup hinata menunggu hingga mulut naruto sampai kesana. Namun

"huuu…" dengan nakal naruto hanya meniup puting itu sehingga membuat hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya namun

"ahk…"pekik hinata terkejut saat naruto dengan kuat mengulum putingnya sehingga membuat hinata terkejut

Setelah menancapkan mulutnya ke putting kanan hinata, kini tangan kanan naruto sedang meremas dan memilin putting hinata sehingga membuat nafas dari hinata menderu karena sensasi yang baru dia rasakan.

"ha..ha..ha..naruto-kun berhenti jangan terlalu kuat" ujar hinata berbisik

"apa? kau minta aku berhenti" ujar naruto melepaskan mulut dan tangannya

"tidak…." Ujar hinata dengan cepat dan menarik kepala naruto kembali ke dadanya

"tidak,..bukan seperti itu. hanya saja ini adalah pertama kali untuk kita jadi bisakah naruto-kun sedikit lembut pada ku" ujar ninata yang kini meletakkan tangan naruto kembali ke dadanya dan mulut naruto kembali ke putingnya.

"ohhh…aku kira kau ingin baku berhenti" ujar naruto

Dengan perlahan kini tangan kiri naruto menyentuh daerah bawah milik hinata dengan sangat pelan di luar pakaian hinata sehingga membuat hinata beberapa kali memekik karena naruto menekan jarinya kearaha vaginanya.

"hinata-chan, kau juga boleh menyentuh ku" ujar naruto

"aku malu, dari tadi aku tau milik naruto-kun sudah keras. Tapi aku malu meminta nya" ujar hinata

"nah kalau begitu sekarang kau boleh melihatnya" ujar naruto kini melentangkan tubuhnya bergantian dengan hinata yang kini hanya menggunakan celana

"apakah aku boleh membuka semua pakaian naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"tentu saja boleh" jawan naruto santai

Hinata dengan perlahan kini membuka jeket hitam milik naruto lalu dilanjutkan dengan celana hitam milik naruto sehingga kini tinggal celana dalam milik naruto saja sehingga terlihat jelas penis naruto yang kini sudah tegak berdiri di dalam sana.

"naruto-kun apakah benda ini yang akan memasukiku nantinya?" Tanya hinata memengang penis naruto dari luar kain terakhir itu

"tentu saja, ini adalah senjata rahasia ku yang lainnya. Dan ini khusus untuk menyerang dirimu hinata" ujar naruto

"tapi, bukankah sarung nya tidak sebesaar ini, apakah bisa muat?" Tanya hinata

"ehm..entahlah, tapi aku rasa aku harus melihat sarung nya juga" ujar naruto kini memegang ujung sepan hinata dan mendodorkannya sehingga kini hinata sudah tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun. Dan naruto menurunkan kain terakhir miliknya sendiri.

"coba aku lihat" ujar naruto yang kini akhirnya mereka berdua dalam posisi 69

Sementara itu hinata yang disuguhi dengan penis naruto langsung memengangnya tanpa malu bahkan menjilatnya dan mengulumnya sehingga membuat naruto berteriak terkejut.

"ahkk….kau nakal hinata-chan" ujar naruto menjilati vagina hinata sehingga kini hinatalah yang menjerit Karen kaget.

Setelah pemanasan hampir setengah jam,naruto akhirnya mengambil posisi yang standar untuk melakukan penetrasi kepada hinata.

"hinata-chan akan aku masukkan. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih santai" ujar naruto

"baiklah" ujar hinata kini sudah terbaring dibawah naruto

Dengan perlahan naruto mengesekkan kepala penis nya kearah mulut vagina hinata dengan bantuan tangan kanan nya sehingga hal itu membuat hinata tidak tahan sehingga dia juga menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"naruto-kun jangan menggoda ku lagi, ayo lakukan" pinta hinata

Naruto mencoba menekan namun meleset dan meleset sehingga membuat hinata tambah gila menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Karena tidak sabar hinata memengang penis naruto dan diarahkannya ke vaginanya dan dihentakknya dengan kuat sehingga baik dirinya dan naruto kini menjerit karena beberapa hal yang luar biasa.

"hinata-chan apakah kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya naruto kepada hinata

"ya, aku tidak pernah sebaik ini. Kita akhirnya menyetu naruto-kun, aku sangat bahagia sekarang" ujar hinata

"apakah ini sakit" ujar naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya

"aw…itu masih sakit naruto-kun," ujar hinata

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu hingga tidak terlalu perih lagi" ujar naruto kini mulai mengecupi dada hinata bahkan sampai menjilati seluruh permukaan dari buah dada hinata hingga penuh dengan air liur nya.

Tanpa naruto dan hinata sadari, ternyata pinggul mereka berdua sudah bergerak dengan sendirinya sehingga mereka langsung menyambungnya dengan genjotan yang lebih kuat dan bertenaga.

"hinata-chan bisakah aku melekukannya lebih keras" ujar naruto

"i….ya" ujar hinata dengan nafas yang terputus

Setelah mendengar itu naruto langsung menekan dengan sangat keras dan cepat sehingga membuat hinata berteriak-teriak.

"ahk…ahk..ahk..naruto….-kun….lebih cepat" ucap hinata dengan nafas yang terputus putus

"ya, akan aku lakukan" ujar naruto langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya

"ahk ahk ahk…sedikit lagi naruto-kun….sedikit lagi…" ujar hinata sehingga membuat naruto semakin bersemangat mengenjot hinata dengan posisi standar.

"naruto-kun…aku akan sampai, cepatlah…." Ujar hinata

"tunggu…tahan sebentar lagi" pinta naruto kini menambah kecepatannya

"aku tidak tahan…naruto-kun aku keluarrr….." teriak hinata

"ahk….." teriak naruto juga mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam rahim milik hinata

Crottt….croott…. suara penis naruto kini menyemprotkan sperma kedalam rahim hinata sehingga membuat keduanya jatuh keranjang dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

"ini…hah..sangat hah….melelahkan, hah..hah…tapi ini enak sekali. Aku mau lagi" ujar hinata dengan nafas yang menderu

"ya itu enak sekali, tapi sangat capek. Bahkan lebih capek dari pada berlatih" ujar naruto

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat naruto embali menyerang hinata dengan senjatanya sehingga pergulatan antara wanita dan pria ini terjadi lagi hingga waktu menunjukkan waktu subuh mereka mulai tertidur dan memejamkan mata dengan dengan kondisi bertelanjang bulat berdua.

#skip#

Setelah lama mereka berdua tertidur akhirnya naruto dan hinata bangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi sehingga hinata dengan bertelanjang bulat langsung kedapur untuk memasak dan hanya beralaskan apron. Sehingga kondisi itu membuat hinata semakin menggairahkan dengan perlahan naruto yang sudah kembali siap bertempur kini siap kembali menyerang hinata dari belakang dan saat sudah dekat serangan itu pun dilancarkan oleh naruto dengan langsung menusuk hinata dengan penisnya pas dengan mulut vagina hinata.

"ahk…." Teriak hinata terkejut karena naruto menusuknya dengan tiba-tiba

"apa sarapan kita pagi ini hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto sambil menggenjot vagina hinata

"bukankah naruto-kun sudah makan sekarang" ujar hinata

"lalu makanan penutup ku mana?" Tanya naruto

"kau boleh memilihnya sendiri" ujar hinata kepada naruto

"bisakah aku memilih buah dada mu sebagai hidangan penutup?" Tanya naruto

"jika itu buah boleh saja" ujar hinata

Sehingga membuat naruto dengan semangat 45 memacu dengan dengan cepat goyangan pinggulnya sehingga membuat hinata harus berpegangan dengan tempat masak agar tidak terjatuh hingga akhirnya naruto klimaks dan mengeluarkan sperma nya kedalam rahim hinata lagi.

"lalu aku makan apa naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"kau boleh memilihnya sendiri" ujar naruto melentang di ranjang

"bisakah aku menyicipi sperma naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata

"hem…mmm" ujar naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju

Dengan sabar hinata kini berusaha membangkitkan kembali penis naruto yang mulai layu karena baru keluar dengan cara mengulumnya dengan tanpa melepaskanya sedikitpun.

"hinata-chan bisakah kau mengulumnya hingga sperma ku keluar?" Tanya naruto

"maksuud mu jangan pernah dilepas?" Tanya hinata yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh naruto

Tanpa protes hinata mengemut penis naruto dengan bulutnya, walau sekarang ukurannya sudah hampur tidak muat lagi bahkan kepala penis naruto kini sudah menyentuh tenggorokan hinata sehingga beberapa kali hinata hamppir melepaskan penis naruto, namun karena sudah berjanji hinata bersusah payah untuk menepatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan blowjob kepada naruto akhirnya hinata melihat tanda-tanda naruto akan keluar sehingga hinata dengan sekuat tenaga menghisap penis naruto hingga sperma naruto keluar berhamburan di dalam mulut hinata dan langsung ditelan oleh nya.

"hah…apakah kau sudah kenyang?" Tanya naruto

"makanan penutupku mana?" Tanya hinata

"aku tidak memiliki buah seperti mu hinata-chan" ujar naruto

"aku tidak suka buah, aku hanya suka biji" ujar hinata kini mulai menjilati biji penis naruto sehingga membuat penis naruto yang barus saja keluar kini sudah kembali tegang dan hinata kembali mendapatkan sarapan nya yaitu sperma hangat naruto

#skip#

Setelah 2 hari naruto dan hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat di desa konoha, bahkan ahli byakugan pun tidak bisa menemukan naruto dimana pun. Hingga hari ketiga dimana naruto dan hinata menyudahi acara berdua mereka dimana mereka melakukan nya sepanjang waktu dengan tanpa busana sedikitpun kecuali jika hinata memasak, karena dia menggunakan apron.

"ah….pagi yang cerah, aku rindu teme, bahkan aku rindu sai" ujar naruto kini bangun dari tidur nya dan melihat hinata yang terlelap tanpa busana disampingnya karena mereka melakukan yang terakhir tadi malam untuk saat ini.

"hinata-chan ayo bangun kita akan kembali menjadi shinobi hari ini" ujar naruto

"bisakah naruto-kun memberikan aku semangat pagi?" Tanya hinata

Dengan sangat cepat naruto membuka selimut dan menjilati vagina hinata dengan sangat kuat sehingga menbuat hinata klimaks dalam waktu singkat.

"apakah itu sudah cukup?" Tanya naruto

"disini dan disini belum" ujar hinata menunjuk bibir dan dadanya

"kalau dibibir memang tidak tidak berbekas, tapi jika di buah dada mu aku harus meleakkan dimana lagi, sekarang semuanya sudah penuh" ujar naruto yang melihat buah dada hinata yang penuh dengan warna merah akibat kecupan dirinya.

"ayo lakukan saja, kalau tidak aku tdak mau bangun" ujar hinat

Sehingga naruto melakukan hal itu dengans enang hati Karen dia juga merasa senang melakukan hal itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan semangat pagi, naruto dan hinata sarapan berdua. Dengan hinata duduk dipangkuan naruto dan minta disuapi. Dan setelah selesai mereka sarapan mereka akhirnya berkumpul dengan semua shinbi yang akan ikut berperang melawan akatsuki.

"hoy hinata kenapa 2 hari ini kau tidak kelihatan?" Tanya kiba

"aku dan naruto-kun ada misi rahasia" ujar hinata berbohong

"sudahlah jangan berbohong, kau tidak pandai dalam berbohong" ujar kiba

"hehehe….aku memiliki acara dengan naruto-kun" jawab hinata enteng

"woy kiba apakah kau sudah siap menuju perang?" Tanya naruto yang berdiri disamping hinata

"tentu saja, semua nya sudah aku persiap kan" ujar kiba

"naruto, hinata kalian berdua dipanggil oleh hokage" ujar seorang anbu

"ya, kami akan kesana sekarang" ujar naruto dan diikuti oleh hinata

Setelah itu naruto dan hinata pergi kekantor hokage untuk menghadap hokage yang memanggil nya.

Tokkk..tok…tokkk…suara pintu di ketuk

"masuklah" ujar tsunade

"ada apa nenek memanggil kami kemari?' Tanya naruto

"tuan fukasaku mengatakan tetua katak ingin bertemu dengan mu dan jiraya" ujar tsunade

"lalu dimana jiraya sensei?" Tanya hinata

"dia sudah duluan" jawab shizune

"naruto-kun cepatlah kembali" ujar hinata

"ya, aku akan kemali dengan cepat" ujar naruto membuat beberapa segel dan akhirnya menghilang dengan meninggal kan asap.

"ehm…jika ini untuk naruto-kun kenapa aku juga di panggil?" Tanya hinata

"aku ada sedikit pertanyaan tentang kau dan naruto" ujar tsunade

" masalah apa?" Tanya hinata

"apa yang kalian lakukan selama dua hari tidak terlihat?" Tanya tsunade

"ano…itu…sebenar nya begini…..ehmm…" ujar hinata dengan menundukkan kepala dengan muka yang memerah

"apakah kau sudah memberikan itu pada naruto?" Tanya tsunade

"ya, naruto-kun bilang dia takut kehilangan ku saat di medan perang nanti" ujar hinata

"bukankah dia tahu kamu itu kuat, mana mungkin kamu bisa jatuh dengan mudah" ujar tsunade

"bukan tentang lawan hokage sama, tapi tentang pria lain. Dia mungkin sedikit cemburu" ujar hinata

"apa, hanya karena kemungkinan yang seperti itu dia melakukan itu pada mu?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak, ini tidak 100% kesalah naruto-kun, aku juga dulu beberapa kali meminta nya sendir pada naruto-kun, namun dia hanya memberikan sebuah kecupan bibir pada ku. Jadi ketika dia sudah mau maka aku tidak akan menolaknya. Ya itulah yang aku lakukan" ujar hinata

"oh..kalian berdua sungguh merepotkan" ujar tsunade

Sementara itu diluar kantor hokage sakura kini menguping pembicaraan hinata dengan hokage sehingga sakura sangat terkejut karena hinata sudah menyerahkan keperawanan nya pada naruto sedangkan dirinya sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan dalam hubungan nya dengan sasuke.

' hinata kau sangguh beruntung memiliki pasangan yang juga mencintaimu' pikir sakura

"sakura…" panggil hinata dari dalam

"eh…." Ujar sakura karena ketahuan menguping

"maaf," sambung sakura masuk kedalam ruangan hokage

"kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan orang sakura?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak, hanya saja aku kebetulan lewat" ujar sakura memberikan alasan

"bagaimana sakura?" Tanya tsunade

"bagaimana apanya?" Tanya sakura balik

"ya pendapatmu tentang naruto dan hinata?" Tanya tsunade

"mereka cocok, naruto juga mencintai hinata, jadi aku rasa aku sedikit iri" ujar sakura jujur

"baiklah, hinata apakah kau sudah mengecek keadaan mu?" Tanya tsunade

"sudah, aku berhubungan dengan naruto-kun saatsedang tidak subur ku, sehingga dapat di pastikan 98% tidak akan hamil" ujar hinata

"baiklah, persiapkan dirimu untuk perang" ujar tsunade

"kami berdua selalu siap untuk itu nona hokage, naruto-kun dan aku juga sudah membuat beberapa segel fuin untuk menyegel edotensei" ujar hinata

"edotensei?" Tanya tsunade

"ya, jutsu yang digunakan oleh orochimaru mengalahkan kakek hokage ke 3 adalah edotensei, dan satu-satuny acara mengalahkan nya adalah dengan di segel." Ujar hinata

"jika begitu pesan ini harus kita sampaikan pada desa lainya" ujar shizune

"tunggu dulu, dari mana kalian tahu bahwa ka nada pasukan edtensei yang akan kita lawan?" Tanya tsunade

"kai tidak tau, namun jika prediksi kami benar maka kabuto lah dalang dari edotensei karena dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan edotensei kecuali orochimaru" ujar hinata

"jadi kau dan naruto sudah menduga sampai sejauh itu" ujar tsunade

"ya, kami sudah menduga nya sejak lama, dan itu sangat sesuai dengan apa yang kami pikirkan" ujar hinata

"lalu apa lagi yang kalian duga?" Tanya tsunade

"tidak bisa aku katakan sekarang karena naruto-kun belum kembali. Nanti jika naruto-kun sudah kembali akan kami katakan" ujar hinata

"baiklah, sakura dan hinata serta kau shizune bawa semua bahan obat-obatan untuk pasukan aliansi" ujar tsunade

"baik" jawab ketiga orang tersebut

Sementara itu, kini naruto dan jiraya sedang menerima sebuah ramalan dimana mereka berdua akan menghadapi yang namanya orang yang bangkit dari kubur dan mereka mereka juga akan menghadapi makhluk putih yang bisa membuat ketakutan pada pasukan aliansi. Dan untuk naruto tetua katak mengatakan bahwa dia harus berlatih dengan gurita agar dia bisa menguasai cakra kyubi dengan baik, karena semua kekuatan dibutuhkan dalam menghadapi perang kali ini.

#skip#

Setelah kembali kedesa konoha, naruto dikirim terlebih dahulu menuju desa kumo untuk melatih kekuatan kyubi bersamaan dengan yamato dan gai sebagai pelindung naruto. Namun karena permintaan naruto akhirnya hinata juga ikut bersama naruto menuju desa kumo lebih awal untuk berlatih mengendalikan kyubi.

"naruto-kun, bukankah kurama sudah baik pada mu. Dan kalian juga sudah berteman" bisik hinata

"ya, itu memang benar, namun untuk membuka segelnya membutuhkan kunci dan itu baru aku terima beberapa hari yang lalu saat ke desa katak" ujar naruto juga berbisik

"jadi sekarang naruto-kun bisa saja jika mau membuka nya, ia kan?" Tanya hinata

"ya, aku akan membukanya" ujar naruto memperlihatkan beberapa cakra di ujung jarinya

"itu adalah kuncinya" ujar hinata yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh naruto

"hinata-chan dengarkan baik-baik, dalam perang ini selain edotensei kita juga harus waspada pada zetsu, karena sepengetahuanku dia bisa memanifulasi cakra seseorang menjadi cakra sehingga dia akan bertranformasi meniru kita" ujar naruto

"maksud mu hange?" Tanya hinata meminta penjelasan

"tidak, ini seperti meniru dengan seseungguhnya, cakra, aroma, bahkan mungkin dia juga bisa mengambil informasi dari tubuh kita ketika dia sudah berubah menjadi diri kita" ujar naruto

"cara dia melakukan itu bagaimana?" Tanya hinata

"dengan menyerap cakra kita" ujar naruto

"siapa saja yang sudah tau hal ini?" Tanya hinata

"jiraya sensei, sasuke dan sakura, shikamaru dan teamnya, kiba dan shino, sai dan teman sasuke dan guru iruka dan guru kakashi" ujar naruto

"berarti yamato kapten dan gai sensei belum tau?" Tanya hinata

"ya, mereka mungkin akan menyerang tempat aku latihan nanti, jadi aku minta kau jangan keluar biarlah mereka berdua yang keluar" ujar naruto

"kenapa, biarkan mereka merasa sudah memiliki semua informasi tentang kita berudua" ujar naruto

"baiklah" ujar hinata

"hoy kalian berdua sedang apa diatas sana?" Tanya yamato

Naruto dan hinata yang dipanggil akhirnya mendekat kearah yamato.

"kita sudah hampir sampai, bersiaplah untuk menjalani latihan mu naruto" ujar gai

"aku akan melewatinya dengan cepat" ujar naruto

Setelah itu, naruto dan kelompok tersebut kini mendarat di sebuah pulau yang kini disembut oleh seseorang dari kumogakure.

"selamat datang di desa kumogakure, nama saya adalah motoi" ujar seorang shinobi kumo tersebut menyambut kedatangan kelompok konoha dan memperkenalkan diri.

"ya, aku gai, ini yamato dan dua orang itu adalah hinata dan naruto" ucap gai memperkenalkan kelompoknya

"baiklah ikuti saya, karena saya akan menunjukkan jalan menuju kearah tempat latihan bee" ujar motoi

Setelah itu, team dari konoha tersebut kini hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan hening. Namun keheningan itu hilang saat naruto bertanya tentang bee.

"maaf paman, dimana tuan bee?" Tanya naruto

"sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang" ujar motoi

"oh…baiklah." Ucap naruto kembali diam

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan memasuki hutan dalam pulau itu, akhirnya kini mereka tiba di sebuah air terjun sehingga membuat semua orang takjub dengan air terjun tersebut karena sangat indah.

"ini adalah air terjun kebenaran, para jincuriki dari kumo melatih biju mereka disini. Dengan meditasi dikatakan bahwa kita akan menghadapi diri kita yang lain di depan sungai ini." Ujar motoi

"maksut mu dengan diri kita yang lain itu apa?" Tanya hinata

"kegelapan hati, semua orang memiliki kegelapan itu. namun hanya sedikit orang yang bisa mengendalikannya" ujar motoi

"naruto-kun, jangan lupa tentang ku ya" ujar hinata memeluk naruto

"ya, kau akan menjadi senjatu hinata-chan" ujar naruto melepas pelukan hinata dan berjalan di depan air terjun

Semua orang kini melihat naruto yang mulai meditasi di pinggir air terjun dengan perasaan cemas, terutama hinata yang mengetahui bahwa kegelapan hati naruto itu masih ada. Sementara naruto yang kini sudah meditasi kini melihat sosok dirinya dengan mata merah yang sangat terang kini muncul dari balik air terjun sehingga membuat naruto harus mengalahkan orang tersebut, akan tetapi semua serangan yang naruto lancarakan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk nya, bahkan semua gerakan dan serangan yang dilakukan oleh dinya tersebut sangat sama dengan tubuhnya yang lain.

"sangat sulit menumbangkannya" ujar naruto kini membuka matanya

"kau harus bisa mengalahkan kegelapan tersebut, karena jika tidak kyubi akan dengan mudah menyeretmu kedalam kegelapan" ujar motoi

"baiklah akan aku coba sekali lagi" ujar naruto kembali bermeditasi sehingga seperti sebelumnya kini orang yang sama muncul di hadapan naruto

"siapa kau?" Tanya naruto

"aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya, dan dengan kekuatan kita bersama maka kau akan menjadi seorang penguasa dunia ini" ujar sosok itu

"benarkah, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan itu" ujar naruto

"jangan mencoba menipuku naruto, apakah kau tidak ingat sema orang didesa dulu selalu menindas mu dan menganggap mu remeh, jadi sekarang kenapa kau harus bertarung bersama mereka?" Tanya sosok itu

"karena aku ingin memiliki teman" ujar naruto

"jika begitu, jadikan aku teman mu karena gabungan kekuatan kita akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang tak tertandingi" ujar sosok itu kini menyerang naruto

Namun bukannya membalas kini naruto langsung merangkul sosok itu dengan kedua tangannya sehingga kini posisi mereka sedang berpelukan.

"kau benar, jika kekuatan kita di satukan maka kita akan menjadi kuat. Tapi itu bisa terjadi jika kau ikut bersama ku bukan aku yang ikut bersama mu. Memang banyak dulu orang yang memandang kita dengan sebelah mata, tapi hinata-chan tidak demikian dia sudah bersama kita untuk waktu yang sudah sangat lama, jadi setidak nya kita bisa bertarung untuk melindungi dirinya" ujar naruto kini mengingat hinata yang selalu bersama nya. Sehingga secara perlahan mata sosok itu yang tadinya berwarna merah kini berubah seperti milik naruto sehingga dengan perlahan akhirnya sosok itu kini mulai menghilang.

"dia berhasil" ujar bee saat datang

"ah..bee" ujar motoi terkejut

"baiklah kemana kita selanjutnya?" Tanya naruto

"ikuti aku bocah konoha" ujar bee kini berjalan menuju kedalam air terjun di ikuti oleh naruto dan hinata lalu semua orang yang mengawal naruto

"tempat apa ini, ini sangat indah" ujar naruto

"disinilah kami belajar berteman dengan biju kami, kami para jincuriki dari kumo tidak pernah mengatakan mengendalikan, akan tetapi kami mengatakan berteman dengan biju" ujar motoi

"jadi disinilah nibi dan hachibi belajar untuk berteman?" Tanya naruto

"ya," ujar singkat bee

"naruto-kun kenapa semua patung disini tidak memiliki kepala?" Tanya hinata

"entahlah, kita akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi" ujar naruto

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya naruto tiba di depan sebuah patung dengan mulut nya yang terbuka lebar dan penuh dengan warna merah.

"nah kita sudah tiba, cara untuk membuka pintu dari kuil itu ada di dalam mulut itu, dank au harus meletakkan kepala mu di dalam mulut itu, jika kegelapan masih ada pada mu maka mulut itu akan memotong lehermu, dan jika kau sudah bisa mengendalian kegelapan tersebut maka pintu itu akan terbuka" ujar bee menyuruh naruto meletakkan kepalanya di dalam mulut patung itu.

"tunggu dulu naruto, ini sangat berbahaya. Gunakan bunshin saja" ujar yamato

"dasar lemah, dasar payah,…ini adalah tempat suci. Pintu itu tidak akan terbuka jika yang kesana adalah bunshin" ujar bee

"tidak masalah yamato kapten, aku akan melaksanakannya dengan baik" ujar naruto

"naruto-kun,…" ucap hinata mencium naruto di depan semua orang sehingga bee dan motoi kini terperangah sementara yamato dan gai hanya menepuk jidat nya.

"baiklah, aku akan hati hati" ujar naruto kini memasukkan kepalanya kedalam mulut patung tersebut.

Melihat naruto yang melakukan itu membuat semua orang menunggu dengan sabar dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya naruto keluar dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"hehehe…." Ujar naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya

"kenapa tidak bisa di buka?" Tanya yamato

"karena tombol pintunya belum aku tekan, disana ada sebuah tombil untuk membuka pintu ini" ujar naruto memasukkan tangannya dan menekan tombol disana sehingga membuat pintu disana terbuka.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, bee kini memimpin masuk keruangan yang hanya penuh dengan warna tersebut dan sama sekali tidak memiliki ujung sehingga membuat naruto dan hinata takjub melihatnya.

"nah bocah konoha sekarang kau lakukan meditasi lagi dan buka segel pada biju mu, kau sudha memiliki kuncinya kan" ujar bee

"ya, aku memilikinya" jawab naruto

"segel apa yang digunakan pada mu?" Tanya bee

"segel 4 musim" ujar naruto

"mengesankan, itu lebih kuat dari pada segel yang aku miliki. Hokage ke 4 pasti sudah memperkirakan ini dengan baik" ujar bee

Naruto langsung menggunakan posisi meditasi seperti yang biasa dia lakukan lalu dia langsung masuk kedalam alam bawah sadar nya.

"hay kurama," ujar naruto

" **sekarang buka segelnya naruto, agar kita bisa menyatukan kekuatan kita"** ujar kurama

"ya, selamat datang teman" ujar naruto membuka segel yang ada di perutnya sehingga kini segel yang ada di pintu milik kurama terbuka

" **sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan ku dengan sepenuhnya naruto"** ujar kurama

Setelah beberapa saat naruto bermeditasi tiba-tiba di alam bawah sadar naruto kini berubah sehingga kini terlihatlah dua orang disana yang sedang menunggu.

"ternyata anak kita terlalu kuat ya minato-kun, bahkan dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan kita untuk mem buat kyubi takluk" ujar seorang wanita disana

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, naruto itu kuat dia tidak akan mungkin kalah dengan kyubi" ujar sosok yang laki-laki

"kau…..kau adalah hokage ke 4 dan kau adalah istrinya, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini bukankah kalian sudah meninggal dalam insiden kyubi 16 tahun silam?" Tanya naruto

"dasar bodoh, kenapa kau memanggil kedua orang tua mu dengan seperti itu" ujar kusina memukul kepala naruto

"orang tua ku?" Tanya naruto bingung

"ya naruto, aku dan dia adalah ayah dan ibumu." Ujar minato

"tapi, kenapa aku memakai marga ibu jika aku memiliki marga namikaze?" Tanya naruto

"itu adalah keputusan yang tepat yang diberikan oleh tuan hokage ke 3, dia tahu aku memiliki banyak musuh, seperti iwa dan kumo. Karena itulah untuk melindungimu maka marga mu di berikan dengan nama ibumu, sehingga tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengira bahwa kau adalah keturunan dari si kilat" ujar minato

"jadi begitu" ujar naruto

"iya, sangat berbahaya jika desa iwa mengetahui kau sebenarnya, karena dulu saat perang dunia ke 3 berkobar, ayah dan kakashi membantai hampir semua pasukan hanya berdua saja. Karena itulah sangat berbahaya jika memberikan identitas namikaze pada mu" ujar minato

"hanya berdua, dan itu pasti raikiri dan hiraishin" ujar naruto menerka

"ya, dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan miliki ayah da kakashi kami membuat perang shinobi ke 3 berhenti dengan membantai habis semua pasukan iwa" ujar minato

"dan naruto jangan lupa, kau harus menjaga hinata baik-baik. Kau sudah melakukan itu padanya, jadi sekarang kau juga harus menjaganya" ujar kusina

"dari mana ibu tau?" Tanya naruto

"kami melihat dengan mata mu naruto, dan kami tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi jiraya sensei sudah berhasil mengajarkan itu juga pada mu ya" ujar minato

"dasar minato-kun, jiraya sensei itu mesum jadi jangan terlalu akrab dengannya" ujar kusina memukul kepala minato

"baiklah, aku rasa kami sudah cukup berbicaranya sebentar lagi cakra kami akan hilang, terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami menjadi orang tua mu" ujar minato

"naruto, jangan pernah memilih-milih makanan, bertemanlah dengan siapa saja tidak perlu banyak cukup satu atau dua orang asal kan mereka setia pada mu" ujar kusina

"apakah kalian akan pergi?" Tanya naruto

"ya, sebenarnya kami sudah 16 tahun yang lalu pergi naruto, ini hanyalah cakra kami yang tersisa, jadi aku harap kau tidak kecewa pada kami" ujar kusina

"ya, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan" ujar minato

" **kalian berdua tenang saja, anak kalian akan aman bersama ku"** ujar kurama kini masuk kealam bawah sadar milik naruto itu.

"tolong rawat anak kami" ujar kusina

"naruto, berjuanglah" ujar minato

Setelah pertemuan dengan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya naruto kini kembali membuka mataya sehingga kini terlihatlah sebuah senyum di wajah naruto

"apakah berhasil?" Tanya yamato

"dasar bodoh,…bocah konoha itu sudah berteman sejak lama, bahkan tidak terjadi pertarungan di sana. Tentu saja dia berhasil" ujar bee

"ya sekarang aku bisa menggunakan cakra kurama dengan baik" ujar naruto kini berubah menjadi mode biju miliknya

"paman bee, ada seseorang di dalam pedang mu itu" ujar naruto sehingga membuat semua orang melihat kearah pedang bee.

Setelah mengataan itu, tiba-tiba pedang yang adadi punggung bee kini akhirnya kembali bergerak dan menjauh dari bee.

"kau adalah manusia hiu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa selamat?" Tanya bee

"yang kalian bunuh adalah zetsu putih yang bertranformasi seperti ku" ujar kisame kini berlari menuju kepintu gerbang

"tidak akan aku biarkan" ujar naruto kini langsung menyerang kisame sehingga membuat kisame terkena pukulan yang penuh dengan cakra dari naruto

'kecepatan kilat' pikir semua orang

'terlalu cepat, aku akan kesulitan keluar dari sini' pikir kisame dan membuka pintu tersebut

"darimana kau tahu tombol pintu itu" tanya bee

Tanpa menjawab kisame langsung keluar dan meninggalkan naruto yang kini kakinya masih tertancap di dinding ruangan tersebut. Sementara bee mengejar kisame keluar ruangan tersebut hingga kisame keluar dari air terjun dan dihadang oleh gai yang sudah menunggunya diluar.

"ternyata kau, akan aku balas pukulanmu tempo dulu" ujar kisame yang mengingat saat dia dan itachi berkunjung kekonoha dan akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan gai dan kakashi, namun respon berbeda dari gai karena dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang diingat oleh kisame sehingga pertarungan terjadi antara kisame dan gai.

Sementara itu, seluruh shinobi dari 5 desa besar kini sudah berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Dengan jumlah yang lebih dari 80 ribu shinobi kini mereka di bagi menjadi 5 pasukan dengan berbagai jenis sinobi dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda yang terdiri dari team entel, medis, penyerang khusus, jarak jauh dan dekat. Semuanya digabung mejadi satu sehingga kini terlihatlah 5 barisan yang sangat panjang yang penuh dengan shinobi siap tempur.

"kau dari konoha, aku dengar jincuriki konoha itu sangat hebat. Apakah itu benar?" tanya shinobi iwa

"ya, aku hanya mendengar nya saja. Tapi jika kau ingin kepastian kau bisa tanya pada temannya itu" ujar seorang shinobi konoha menunjuk sasuke yang kini sedang bersama dengan beberapa teman nya.

Orang tersebut langsung mendekat kearah sasuke karena rasa panasaran yang dia miliki ingin segera terjawab.

"hey, aku kishuci. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan mu, sasuke uchiha?" tanya orang tersebuat memperkenalkan diri.

"apakah ada yang penting?" ujar sasuke bertanya

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari jincuriki konoha" ujar kishuci

"maksud mu?" tanya sasuke

"aku mendengar kalau jincuriki konoha itu sangat tangguh, selain itu juga dia adalah murida dari sang sannin jiraya" ujar kishuci

"jika aku cerita tanpa adanya bukti itu akan membuatmu tidak percaya, jadi sebaiknya kau mencari jawaban mu itu dengan bertahan hidup hingga dia ikut berperang" ujar sasuke tidak mau cerita

"jadi, bahkan temannya sendiri tidak mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatan jincuriki itu" ujar kishuci

"ya, kami tidak menyebarkan kekuatan kami di depan umum, jika kau ingin tahu maka kau harus bertahan dari ini" ujar sasuke

Setelah itu sasuke pergi meninggalkan kishuci sendirian dan pergi kearah para shinobi suna dan konoha berkumpul.

"hey apakah aku bisa bergabung" ujar sasuke mengawali pembicaraan

"ya, bukankah ini sebuah aliansi, jadi dengan kata lain kita teman. Lagi pula konoha dan suna adalah sekutu jadi kita akan melindungi satu sama lain. Jadi kenapa kamu tida boleh bergabung" ujar seorang dari panjang lebar sehingga membuat semua orang menatapnya

"hahahaha….kau benar. Suna dan konoha kan sekutu" ujar sasuke tertawa mendengar komentar dari shinobi suna itu

"woy sasuke, apakah kau sudah melihat naruto?" tanya shikamaru

"tidak, dia sedang berlatih mengendalikan biju di dalam tubuhnya" ujar sasuke

"oh..jadi dia akan semakin jauh lagi dari kita semua ya" ujar kiba

"tidak, naruto sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kita walau sekejab, hinata ada bersama nya itu di karenakan hinata adalah seorang yang bisa menggunakan byakugan dengan sangat baik, terutama jarak yang sangat jauh dari penglihatan matanya yaitu 8 km, jadi mungkin dimana saja mereka berada saat ini naruto bisa melihat kita sedang berkumpul melalui hinata" ujar sasuke

"oh…jadi itu naruto alasan mengapa naruto mengajak hinata" ujar sakura

"sakura apakah kau sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan nya?" tanya sasuke

"tentu saja aku sudah siap" ujar sakura

"Karin, bagaimana dengan mu. Apakah kau sudah bisa bertarung untuk melindungi dirimu?" tanya sasuke

"akan aku coba bertarung sekuat tenaga" ujar Karin

"maaf, kau dari klan uzumaki kan?" tanya sakura

"ya, ada apa?" tanya Karin bingung

"naruto berpesan sesuatu pada mu, dia bilang cobalah untuk menggunkan rantai cakra mu" ujar sakura

"maksudmu?" tanya Karin tambah bingung

"entahlah, namun menurut naruto istri hokage ke 4 yang bernama kushina uzumaki bisa membangkitan rantai cakra yang hebat. Dan naruto rasa kau bisa membangkitkan hal yang sama" ujar sakura

"rantai cakra, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Karin

"petunjuk naruto adalah kendalian emosimu, itulah yang di katakana oleh naruto" ujar sakura berbicara dengan Karin

"berusahalah, ini akan memakan waktu yang lama. Dan itu tentu akan memerlukan semua bantuan medis yang kita miliki" ujar sakura mengencangkan sarung tangannya

"sakura sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap" ujar ino

"tentu saja" ujar sakura melihat kearah ino sehingga membuat ino terkejut karena kini sakura sudah memiliki tanda di keningnya

"kau akan menggunakan jutsu itu dari awal?" tanya ino

"tidak, aku akan menggunakannya jika kondisi mendesak saja" ujar sakura

"sepertinya kita akan mengalami pertarungan yang hebat ya sasuke" ujar suigetsu ikut berbicara setelah lama diam

"bersiaplah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari" ujar sasuke

"aku sudah lama siap sasuke" ujar suigetsu memegang pedangnya

"semuanya pemimpin dari semua pasukan kini sudah hadir, pasukan pertama dipimpin oleh shinobi iwa bernama kotshuci, pasukan kedua dipimpin oleh tangan kanan raikage durai, pasukan ke tiga dipimpin oleh shinobi konoha kakashi hatake, pasukan ke 4 dipimpin oleh mefune sebagai perwakilan dari desa besi, sedangkan pasukan ke 5 dipimpin oleh kazekage garaa." Ujar shikamaru

To be continue


	21. Chapter 21

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 21

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"semuanya pemimpin dari semua pasukan kini sudah hadir, pasukan pertama dipimpin oleh shinobi iwa bernama kotshuci, pasukan kedua dipimpin oleh tangan kanan raikage durai, pasukan ke tiga dipimpin oleh shinobi konoha kakashi hatake, pasukan ke 4 dipimpin oleh mefune sebagai perwakilan dari desa besi, sedangkan pasukan ke 5 dipimpin oleh kazekage garaa." Ujar shikamaru

Sementara itu, kini gai sudah berhasil mengalahkan kisame. Namun karena kecerobohan dari pasukan itu, akhirnya kisame berhasil mengirimkan pesan pada pasukan akatsuki tentang jumlah kekuatan dari pasukan aliansi walau kisame sendiri tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri nya. Dan karena surat yang diberitahukan oleh kisame pada tobi, kini akhirnya tobi tau kekuatan dari pasukan shinobi.

"kisame memang serang shinobi yang hebat, bahkan dia tidak mengizinkan mereka mendapatkan informasi dari tubuhnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari kini kita memiliki pasukan yang lebih banyak" ujar tobi memerlihatkan sekumpulan zetsu putih yang kini ada di bawah air yang dia pijak.

"tapi tobi mereka belumlah terlalu bisa diandalkan jika hanya dengan kekuatan seperti ini, jadi izinkan aku untuk menangkap pelindung kyubi" ujar seseorang

"baiklah, jika itu untuk menambah kekuatan tempur dari zetsu" ujar tobi

"dan jangan lupa, jika memungkinkan kau juga bisa berusaha menangkap kyubi kabuto" ujar tobi

"akan aku usahakan, tapi aku tidak janji" ujar kabuto kini menghilang

Flashback

Di sebuah tempat sebelum pelaksanaan perang terjadi kini ada dua sosok yang sedang berhadapan dan berbicara, yang satu adalah tobi dan yang satunya adalah kabuto

"heh..ada apa kau kemari?" tanya tobi

"aku menawarkan persahabatan pada mu" ujar kabuto

"apa untungnya bagi ku?" tanya tobi

"kau akan mendapatkan pasukan tambahan dari mayat hidup yang aku miliki, contohnya ini, kuciyose edotensei" ujar kabuto lalu muncullah banyak peti dan terbuka sehingga terlihatlah beberapa mayat yang kini sudah ada di dalam peti tersebut.

"itu mengesankan, tapi aku tidak tertarik" ujar tobi

" bagaimana dengan yang ini" ujar kabuto mengeluarkan satu edotensei lagi sehingga membuat tobi terkejut

"dari mana kau mendapatkan tubuh itu?" tanya tobi

"tenang saja, hanya aku sendiri yang tahu ini, jadi bagaimana apakah kita berteman sekarang?" tanya kabuto

"baiklah, ikuti aku" ujar tobi

Flashback end

Begitulah kenapa kabuto bisa bergabung dengan team akatsuki dan dengan pasukan edotense miliknya kini pasukan akatsuki semakin bertambah kuat.

Sementara itu, di sebuah pulau naruto mencoba untuk keluar bersama dengan hinata karena dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari kurama dengan sangat baik, bahkan dia bisa betranfoemasi seperti halnya hachibi dengan sangat baik pula. Namun dua orang itu kini tidak di berikan izin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karena tugas sebenarnya dari mereka adalah agar naruto tidak meningalkan pulau agar rencana dari musuh tidak dapat berjalan. Akan tetepi belum sempat naruto dan hinata bergerak, sebuah ledakan terjadi di luar sehingga naruto bergegas keluar, namun dihalangi oleh yamato dan meminta agar dia tetap didalam gua tersebut dan biarkan dirinya saja yang menghadapai kekacauan diluar mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar kuil tersebut, naruto dan hinata kembali melakukan latihan mereka yaitu dengan melakukan meditasi bersama.

Dilain tempat kini team anko yang sudah mendapatkan informasi dari musuh langsung memberikan kabar kepada pasukan aliansi tentang kekuatan dari musuh mereka. namun tidak satupun dari mereka semua dapat selamat kecuali anko yang dibawa pergi oleh kabuto kemarkas tobi dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri setelah kabuto dengan tidak sengaja melihat dan mencegat team anko bersama dengan edotensei dari daidara.

"bagaimana apakah berhasil?" tanya tobi

"ya, dengan ini mereka akan lebih tangguh dari sebelunya" ujar kabuto menempelkan yamato tepat pada posisi dibawah sebuah patung hokage pertama.

"dan untuk apa kau membawa orang itu kemari?" tanya tobi

"dia memiliki sebagian dari kekuatan tuan orochimaru, jadi aku akan menggunakannya untuk menambah kekuatanku, agar kemampuan mengontrol edotesei bisa di tingkatkan" ujar kabuto

"baiklah mari kita bergerak" ujar tobi memberi perintah dan menghilang masuk kedalam dimensi miliknya sedang kan zetsu masuk kembali kedalam tanah.

"baiklah kalian semua, menurut informasi terbaru kita dari team yang sudah di tugaskan musuh kita berada di bawah tanah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, tapi dengan bekerja sama kita akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, jadi mari kita kalahkan mereka semua: ujar gara kini memimpin semua pasukan aliansi menuju medan perang. Setelah cukup jauh akhirnya 5 pasukan tersebut kini memisahkan diri kearah 5 tempat yang berbeda. Kakashi kini membawa pasukannya kearah hutan barat, darui membawa teamnya ke pesisir pantai, garaa kepadang pasir, kotshuci membawa teamnya ke hutan selatan dan team mefune kini ke hutan timur serta mizukage kini mengawal para daimiyo agar tidak di culik oleh pihak musuh.

#pasukan kotshuci#

Mereka kini sudah tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang luas dan langsung melancarkan serangan terlebuh dahulu.

"menurut informasi markas, mereka ada di sekitar sini, jadi mari kita keluarkan mereka" ujar kotshuci

Elemen tanah : letusan gunung berapi

Semua orang yang memiliki jenis cakra bereleman tanah kini melakukan hal yang sama dan membuat sebuah gunung di hadapan mereka sehingga gunung tersebut langsung meletus. Namun bukanlah magma yang mereka dapatkan melainkan ratusan makhluk berwarna putih.

"apakah itu musuh kita?" tanya seorang shinobi

"jangan dilihat dari jumlahnya, ayo serang" ujar seseorang kembali

Setelah itu semua orang langsung menyerbu para zetsu putih tersebut dan membuat pertarungan pecah di pasukan kotshuci menjadi tak terelakkan. Sementara itu, di smeua pasukan yang lain juga demi kian. Kini mereka sudah berhadapan dengan beberapa orang musuh mulai dari zetsu putih hingga para pasukan mayat hidup.

"siapa mereka?" tanya seorang shinobi

"dia adalah edotensei zabuza momochi dan yuki haku" ujar kakashi menyebutkan nama dua orang edotensei tersebut

"apa? bukankah dia adalah salah satu pendekar pedang dari kiri gakure?" tanya seorang shinobi dari suna

"ya, dan sepertinya dia tidak akan sendiri" ujar kakashi dan tidak lama setelah itu edotensei zabuza langsung membuat sebuah segel.

"kuciyose edotensei" ujar E. zabuza

Lalu kini muncullah 6 peti yang lainya di hadapan zabuzza dan saat peti itu terbuka membuat semua pasukan aliansi terkejut karena yang dipanggil oleh zabuza adalah 6 pendekar pedang lainya.

"ini akan sangat berbahaya! Kalian semua hati-hati" ujar kakashi

"aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengalah kan mereka semua" ujar suigetsu kini berdiri di samping kakashi

"apa maksud mu?" tanya kakashi

"semua pedang itu akan menjadi milikku" ujar suigetsu dengan yakin

"kita beruntung mereka tidak membawa senjata mereka sekarang, jadi secara oromatis kemampua mereka sudah berkurang setengahnya" ujar seorang shinobi

"jangan terlalu cepat, mereka tidak akan pernah lupa membawa pedang mereka" ujar kakashi sehingga terlihatlah kini salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan akhirnya muncullah semua senjata yang sangat pamiliar bagi suigetsu.

"ternyata begitu, pantas saja sasuke mengajakku masuk kekonoha untuk ikut perang ini. Karena semua pedang sudah di tahan oleh orang lain dan tidak ada pada desa kiri" gumam suigetsu

Setelah itu, pertarungan langsung terjadi saat beberapa zetsu mulai bermunculan dari dalam tanah dan menyerang pasukan aliansi. Sementara kakashi sendiri dibantu beberapa team dari pasukan aliansi melawan E. zabuza dan haku agar mereka bsa menyegelnya seperti apa yang sudah di beritahukan oleh markas pusat. Sementara suigetsu sangat bersemangat dalam perang nya karena dia sudah menebaskan kubikiribocho miliknya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga membubarkan pasukan pendekar pedang. Sementara sasuke dan jugo juga ikut membantu suigetsu untuk mengumpulkan pedang tersebut dengan menghajar semua lawan mereka. sementara itu, di pasukan garaa kini semua zetsu yang bermuncuan sudah kembali masuk kedalam tanah dalam keadaan yang tidak bernyawa karena pasir milik garaa sehingga team yang paling sukses saat ini adalah team garaa karena mereka adalah pasukan yang paling sedikit memiliki korban jiwa.

"kapten darui, mereka sudah datang" ujar seseorang dari puncak tebing tepi laut

Dengan pandangan nanar darui sangat terkejut ketika melihat ada kin dan gin bersaudara kini ada di barisan para edotensei.

"ini sungguh mustahil, team intel kabarkan pada markas pusat emas bersaudara juga di bangkitkan" ujar darui memberikan perintah. Setelah itu seseorang kini mengirimkan pesan pada markas pusat sehingga membuat raikage menjadi terkejut dan kelimpungan akibat dari adanya kin dan gin bersaudara.

"ini mustahil, sangat sulit bagi kita untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua. Selain itu mereka juga memiliki cakra kyubi sehingga mereka memiliki cakra yang tak terbatas sekarang" ujar raikage cemas

"anda tidak perlu khawatir aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk menjatuhkan mereka berdua, namun apakah disina ada alat yang bisa di gunakan untuk menyegel?" tanya shikaku

"ada, untuk apa?" tanya raikage

"kita akan menjatuhlan mereka berdua dengan bantuan inoshikacho, jadi anda tidak perlu risau" ujar shikaku

"baiklah, jalankan apa yang ada di kepalamu" ujar raikage kembali duduk

#kotshuci dan mefune#

Dalam medan perang mereka berdua, bukan hanya zetsu saja yang mereka lawan, melainkan kini sudah ada beberapa edotensei yang memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti kekkai genkai, kekuatan klan sehingga mereka yang bukan merupakan seorang pengguna kekkai sangat kesulitan menghadapi mereka.

#Skip#

Setelah hampir seharian menghadapi musuh yang sebenarnya bukanlah manusia melainkan hanya klon dan mayat hidup kini malam menjelang dan akhirnya semua pasukan baik dari akatsuki dan aliansi shinobi kini mundur dan beristirahat. Namun dalam kegelapan malam, kini sebuah serangan terjadi di dalam markas pasukan aliansi, dan serangan itu sangat sunyi sehingga membuat beberapa shinobi tewas dan membuat perpecahan dari beberapa shinobi sehingga akhirnya mereka tidak mempercayai satu sama lain

"sakura, bisa kau obati lagi tangan ku. Aku rasa masih sedikit sakit" ujar neji

"ya, duduklah aku akan mengobatimu" ujar sakura

"apakah kau melihat nona shizune?" tanya neji

"dia sedang mengobati tonton" ujar sakura

"oh..pasti sulit untuk mengobati shibobi yang ikut berperang seperti ini ya sakura" ujar neji

"ya" ujar sakura namun tanpa disadari neji bersiap menghunuskan kunai nya ke sakura akan tetapi dengan cepat sakura langsung menghindar dan memukul neji hingga sakura membuat keributan dalam tenda tersebut.

"ahkk…dari mana kau tahu aku yang palsu?" tanya zetsu kini berubah menjadi wujut sebenarnya

Sementara semua shinobi di luar tenda langsung masuk dan berkumpul sehingga mereka semua melihat kini sakura sudah menunbangkan seseorang yang berbentuk putih.

"team intel, katakan pada markas pusat, yang menyerang kita adalah zetsu putih. Dengan kemampuan klon khusus miliknya dia tidak hanya dapat meniru wujud, melainkan dia juga dapat meniru cakra dan aroma" ujar sakura memberikan perintah sehingga kabar itu langsung diberikan kepada markas.

#skip#

Hinata dan naruto akhirnya menuju keluar kuil walau dihalangi oleh beberapa shinobi aliansi namun dengan kekuatan dan keahlian mereka saat ini dengan mudah mereka menumbangakan mereka yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"sepertinya ada yang aneh?" tanya naruto

"ya, kenapa mereka semua menghalangi jalan kita. Ini sangat aneh" ujar hinata

Dengan berkonsentrasi naruto kini masuk kedalam mode sannin miliknya sehingga membuat dia merasakan semua cakra yang kini ada di medan perang.

"sial, ternyata perang sudah dimulai" ujar naruto

"jadi mereka mengurung kita" ujar hinata

"kalau begitu mari kita keluar naruto, aku juga tidak mau hanya berdiam diri melihat semua teman ku mati untuk melindungi ku" ujar bee

Setelah itu naruto, hinata dan bee kini pergi keluar dari daerah kuil tersebut, namun perjalanan mereka terhenti saat mereka menabrak sebuah kekkai.

"ini adalah kekkai yang paling kuat dari desa kumo, kekkai 3 lapis, bahkan seekor biju saja tidak akan mempu menembusnya" ujar bee

"ya, tapi jika berdua" ujar naruto kini mulai membuat bijudama dari tangannya

"kau benar, mari kita keluar" ujar be kini berubah wujud menjadi hachibi dan memukul dinding tersebuh hingga hancur dan akhirnya setelah cukup lama mereka menghadapi kekkai tersebut akhirnya mereka keluar dari kurungan tersebut dan bebas.

Sementara itu, kini tobi sedang berdiri di sebuah patung dan bersiap menyerang kearah pasukan tempat, raikage dan hokage yang mengetahui naruto dan bee sudah keluar dari kuil langsung pergi untuk menghadang mereka agar mereka tidak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"hinata-chan nanti kau pergilah bersama bunshinku kearah pasukan divisi kakashi sensei dan sampaikan pesanku pada sasuke" ujar naruto

"ya, aku akan pergi kesana" ujar hinata hendak pergi saat naruto juga hendak membuat sebuah bunshin sebagai teman hinata.

Namun hal itu terhenti saat mereka melihat hokage dan raikage sudah ada dihadapan mereka dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"bee…kenapa kau keluar dari kuil. Kau tahu perang ini untuk melindungi mu" ujar raikage marah

"kau juga naruto, kenapa kau keluar dari kuil" ujar hokage

"dalam perang jangan menyimpan sebuah senjata untuk yang terakhir nenek tsunade, jika perlu kita haru smenghancurkan musuh secepat yang kita bisa dan jangan biarkan musuh bertambah kuat" ujar naruto

"tapi perang ini untuk melindungi kalian berdua, selain itu juga kalian adalah kartu as bagi pasukan aliansi kenapa kalian tidak menunggu pada saat yang tepat untuk keluar dan membantu ada saat yang tepat itu" ujar raikage

"dalam sebuah permainan lebih cepat menang adalah lebih baik, dan meminimalkan korban adalah tujuan dari perang juga. Jadi jika kami tidak ikut dalam perang dari awal maka kami tidak akan memaafkan diri kami yang hanya berdiam diri melihat semua teman kami tewas. Ujar naruto kini membuat ancang-ancang untuk berlari sehingga raikage membuat tubuhnya kini dilapisi cakra prtir

"bukan hanya dirimu yang bisa menggunakan kemampuan yang seperti itu" ujar naruto kini melakukan hal yang sama dengan raikage dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan raikage namun dengan berat cakra yang sama dengan raikage.

Sring….suara angin yang terpotong oleh laju lari dari naruto dan raikage sehingga membuat sebuah kilatan yang dapat dilihat oleh semua orang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian naruto dan raikage kini terpental kebelakang sehingga mereka berdua kini kembali keposisi semula.

"kau cukup kuat bocah" komentar raikage kembali menaikkan tingkat cakranya

"heh…bahkan hokage sendiri tidak mengetahui seberapa kuat tubuhku ini" ujar naruto masuk kedalam mode biju dan senjutsu dalam bersamaan

"kau…..akan aku tumbangkan disini. Setidaknya itu akan member kami waktu agar akatsuki tidak melaksanakan niatnya" ujar raikage dengan cakra pull miliknya dan mengilang serta muncul didekat naruto dan memukul naruto namun dengan cepat naruto bisa menghindar bahkan menyerang raikage beberapa kali.

"kau mengira dirimu masih yang tercepat, namun tanpa kau sadari larimu kini sudah lebih lambat dari yang dulu. Itu karena kau sudah merasa puas hanya dengan beberapa kemampuan saja sehingga kini larimu bahkan tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan ku" ujar naruto dalam mode biju dan senjutsu miliknya

"brother…naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan bijunya, dan dengan kecepatan yang melebihimu dia tidak akan bisa di tangkap dengan mudah, jadi brother bisakah aku dan naruto pergi" ujar bee

"baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat kalian harus tetap bersama untuk saling menjaga agar musuh tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua" uar raikage

"baiklah, brother" ujar bee

"hinata-chan kau siap untuk pergi?" tanya naruto kini membuat lebih dari seratus klon dengan cakra biju dan senjutsu yang mengelilingi mereka.

"chibunshin" ujar naruto membuat sebuah chibunshin untuk menemani hinata

"apakah naruto-kun tidak kerepotn membagi cakra ke sebanyak ini?" tanya hinata

"tenang saja, kami klan uzumaki diberkahi dengan cakra dan stamina yang berukuran monster seperti senju. Jadi kau tidak perlu risau" ujar naruto

"kau pergilah bersama dengan hinata-chan, ingat lindungi dia walau ku rasa di tidak butuh" ujar naruto mengatakan perintahnya pada sang chibunshin.

"baiklah bos, hinata sama mari kita pergi" ujar sang bunshin menghilang dengan shunshin api milik nya

'apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh memiliki cakra yang sebesar itu' pikir tsunade dan raikage melihat naruto yang kini hanya terduduk diatas lututnya. Sementara semua bunshinnya kini sudah menyebar kesemua penjuru medan perang.

"apakah kau perlu pertolongan naruto?" tanya tsunade

"tidak perlu, nenek dan tuan raikage hanya perlu kembali kemarkas, tidak baik bagi seorang komandan meninggalkan singgasananya terlalu lama" ujar naruto kini membuka bajunya dan melepas segel gravity di perutnya.

"naruto apakah kita bergerak sekarang?" tanya bee

"kau duluan saja paman, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku terlebih dahulu" ujar naruto kini mengambil posisi meditasi

"raikage ayo kita kembali ke markas, naruto dan bee akan baik-baik saja" ujar hokage

"ya, kalian berdua berhati-hatilah dalam medan perang" ujar raikage sebelum menghilang dari pandangan sementara bee kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

Dan tidak berapa lama naruto mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan dihadapannya yang selalu dia simpan dalam fuin miliknya dan kini dia buka semua gulungan itu dan keluarlah sebuah ekor yang berbeda dari semua gulungan itu dan dalam sekali membuat segel naruto langsung menyerap ke 7 cakra yang ada di dalam gulungan tersebut dengan sebuah fuin yang dia ciptakan.

"sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau siap tobi" ujar naruto kini sudah menyerap semua cakra dari dalam semua ekor dari nibi sampai ke hachibi tersebut. Namun baru beberapa langkah naruto hendak meninggalkan tempatnya, kini sudah muncul berpuluh-puluh zetsu yang sedang menghadangnya sehingga naruto mau tidak mau harus menghabisi semua zetsu tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat bertarung dengan sekumpulan zetsu putih, akhirnya naruto berhasil mengejar bee yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan naruto.

"kenapa kau lama sekali naruto" ujar bee

"ada sedikit masalah," ujar naruto

"apakah sudah selesai?" tanya bee

"ya, mereka hanya sekumpulan teri" ujar naruto kini berlari lebih cepat dan disusul oleh bee. Sementara itu kini hinata dan chibunshin milik naruto sudah sampai di tempat sasuke berada dan langsung menyerang musuh yang mereka lihat.

"hoy naruto kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya sasuke

"maaf, bos bilang kau harus segera mencari dia dan bee-san, karena ada yang penting sedang menunggumu disana" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku akan pergi. Disini aku serahkan padamu" ujar sasuke kini pergi meninggalkan semua orang

Sementara hinata yang sudah berhadapan dengan banyak zetsu kini sudah mengeluarkan pedang kubikibari miliknya sehingga beberapa edotensei dan juga suigetsu sangat heran melihat jenis senjata yang sangat mirip dengan nuibari.

'ternyata konoha memiliki replica nuibari, tapi itu tidak akan sama dengan senjata asli milik kami" ujar seorang edotensei bernama kushimaru

"kau sepertinya sangat ingin melawannya ya kushimaru?" tanya jinin dengan pedang kabutowari di tangannya

"kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi kemampuan pedang milik kami" ujar kushimaru menyerang dengan nuibari kearah hinata namun karena jenis pedang yang sama kedaunya kini sedang bertarung dengan sangat sengit, bahkan jenis gerakan serangan dan juga pertahanan mereka sangat mirip.

"kau hebat juga sebagai seorang wanita menggunakan pedang itu" puji kushimaru

"terima kasih, tapi ini belum seberapa elemen petir : amarah dewa petir

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut hinata langsung mengeluarkan banyak percikan petir dari pedangnya sehingga membuat kushimaru terkejut karena pedang yang digunakan oleh hinata dapat menggunakan petir seperti kiba milik ringo. Karena keterkejutan yang dia alami kini bahunya tersambar petir hingga hancur namun masih bisa bertahan karena kemampuan dari dirinya yang sudah sangat berpengalaman.

"kau salah meremehkan wanita itu kushimaru" ujar jinin kini membantu menebaskan kapaknya kearah pedang yang kini di pegang hinata. Namun serangan tersebut kini berhasil di tahan dengan pedang kubikibari miliknya, akan tetapi tanpa diduga oleh hinata sebuah palu kini memukul kapak yang kini sedang bertubrukan dengan pedangnya sehingga membuat hinata dengan susah payah harus menghindar dengan mengorbankan pednagnya yang kini sudah patah.

"ternyata pedangnya tidak sekuat pedang mu kushimaru" ujar jinin berkomentar

"kalian…..ujar hinata terputus saat dia meningkatkan level cakranya

"tidak akan aku maafkan, fuin kai" ujar hinata kini sudah mengeluarkan beberapa botol darah dari fuin yang dia lepaskan lalu membasuh pedang miliknya dengan darah tersebut.

"tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan pedang itu….." ucapan jinin terhenti saat dia melihat kini pedang yang dimiliki oleh hinata sudah kembali seperti semula

"kalian sudah merusak senjata kesayanganku,…tidak akan aku maafkan" ucap hinata kini mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya

"kubikibari,…akan membuat kalian tersegel sekarang" ujar hinata kini menghilang dan menebaskan pedang miliknya kearah jinin dan kushimaru, namun karena kushimaru mengetahui pedang itu bukan untuk menebas mereka hanya santai dan mengelek dengan mengerakkan sedikit tubuh mereka akan tetapi saat pedang itu hendak melewati mereka sebuah sambaran petir langsung merusak seluruh tubuh mereka.

"elemen petir : naga halilintar" gumam hinata setelah pedang milinya kini menghancurkan tubuh jinin dan kushimaru.

"fuinjutsu segel" tambah hinata sehingga sebuah segel kini membuat semua tubuh kushimaru dan jinin kini sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

Melihat pertarungan hinata semua orang kini sangat takjub, bagaimana tidak seorang chunin dari konoha yang seharusnya tidak memiliki pengalaman berperang kini bertempur melawan dua orang legenda dan membuat kedua orang itu tumbang dengan beberapa kali serangan.

"hoy suigetsu ambil lah pedang yang kau inginkan itu, bukankah kau sangat menginginkannya?" tanya hinata kearah suigetsu dengan menunjuk kedua pedang yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

"terima kasih, sepertinya mereka mengenggap remeh dirimu" ujar suigetsu melihat hinata dengan focus yang kuat

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau bisa celaka" ujar hinata kini sudah bergerak dan menyerang musuh dan membantu semua orang yang kini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak hinata bertarung, chibunshin naruto selalu melindunginya dari belakang jika ada musuh yang hendak menyerangnya dengan serangan mematikan karena itu adalah misi nya yang utama yaitu melindungi hinaa jika di perlukan.

Sementara itu, dipasukan garaa kini semua shinobi seperti diatas angin karena mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka dengan mudah, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah diketahui bahwa ada beberapa edotensei dengan cakra yang kuat dihadapan mereka.

"kapten garaa, ada informasi dari markas pusat. Ada tiga edotensei di depan kita, mereka adalah raikage ke 3, mizukage ke 3 dan dan kazekage ke 4" ujar seorang shinobi

"tidak, mereka ada 4 orang, satu yang tidak di katakan dalam info itu adalah shucikage ke 2" ujar garaa yang sudah melihat dengan bola mata ke 3 miliknya

"tapi…."

"cepat katkan pada markas pusat, bahwa ada 4 kage dihadapan kita bukan 3, jadi mereka bisa membuat strategi selanjutnya" ujar gara memberikan perinth

"baiklah" ujar shinobi itu

Setelah itu, tanpa membuang waktu shinobi itu menyampaikan pesan dari gara yang menyatakan ada 4 kage yang menjadi lawan mereka sehingga membuat markas pusat menjadi terkejut.

"kenapa ada 4 orang, bukankah hanya 3 orang yang bisa di deteksi oleh pasukan sensor?" tanya raikage

"jika itu adalah tuan muu, maka tidak heran cakranya tidak bisa dirasakan, karena itu adalah kemampuan khusus dari tuan muu. Dan jika itu benar, maka mungkin hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan tuan muu. Karena dia adalah guruku yang mengajarkanku elemen debu ini" ujar shuciage ke 3

"baiklah, kami harap anda hati-hati" ujar raikage

"ya…" ujar shucikage kini melayang dan pergi menuju kearah pasukan garaa

Sementara itu, bunshin naruto memberikan arah kepada semua pasukan dimana letak zetsu yang kini bersembunyi dengan menyamar menjadi pasukan aliansi sehingga membuat semua zetsu kini sudah ketahuan.

"komandan ini berita gembira, semua klon naruto sudah tiba di semua unit dan devisi, dank arena naruto semua muslihat zetsu putih kini bisa kita gagalkan dan kita tumbangkan, sekarang kita sudah bisa melihat kemenangan ada ditangan kita" ujar inoichi

"jangan terlalu gembira inoichi, sampaikan pada semua orang jika madara dan akatsuki belum kita tumbangkan maka kita masih jauh dari kemenangan, maka dari itu sebaiknya mari percepat kedatangan kemenangan kita itu" ujar shikaku

"kau memiliki orang-orang yang seperti ini di desamu, pantas saja konoha sangat sulit untuk di taklukkan. Bahkan untuk ditembus pertahanannya saja sangat sulit" komentar raikage

"aku tidak bermaksud sombong, namun jika itu masalahnya adalah kekuatan dan kecerdasan maka di semua desa memilikinya, namun desa konoha memiliki lebih dari pada itu semua shinobi kami memiliki team sebagai teman kerja sama dan untuk saling lindungi" ujar tsunade

"jika itu sema desa pun punya hokage" sanggah raikage

"tidak seperti milik desa konoha," ucap tsunade cepat sehingga membuat raikage terdiam

"shikaku apakah semua bunshin naruto sudah sampai di semua unit pasukan shinobi?" tanya tsunade

"ya, menurut inoichi sudah semuanya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya shikaku

"dimana jiraya?" tanya tsunade

"tuan jiraya sedang mencari anak didiknya yang sudah di edotensei" ujar inoichi

"dan dimana naruto dan bee?" tanya raikage

"sekarang mereka sedang berada di jalur, uchiha itachi dan seseorang dengan ranningan dimatanya" ujar inoichi

"itu nagato, apakah jiraya berada di jalur yang sama?" tanya tsunade

"ya, mereka akan bertemu sebentar lagi, dan mungkin pertarungan tidak dapat terelakkan" ujar inoichi

Sementara itu dimedan peperangan kini naruto dan bee sedang berlari menuju kesebuah arah dan mereka berhenti saat mereka melihat ada dua orang yang dihadapan mereka.

"nagato, itachi…" ujar naruto sedangkan bee bersiap dengan pedang samehada

"tidak ku sangka waktu sangat kejam membuat kita bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini" ujar nagato

"kau mengenal mereka berdua naruto?' tanya bee

"ya, yang memiliki ranningan itu adalah nagato kakak seperguruanku, dan yang itu adalah uchiha itachi kakak dari sasuke.

"bansotein…" sebuah serangan dilancarkan nagato tanpa dia sadari sehingga kini tubuh naruto tertarik kearahnya namun dengan cerdik dan lengan cakra miliknya naruto dapat menghindarinya.

"bagus naruto, apakah itu mode bijumu. Kau sepertinya sudah bertambah kuatya brother" ujar nagato

"ya terima kasih. Tapi…" sebelum naruto melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba

"elemen api : bola api raksasa

Sebuah api kini muncul dari mulut itachi dan menyerang kearah bee dan naruto sehingga dengan cepat bee menebaskan pedang samehada sehingga bola api itu kini terbelah.

"jangan lengah…" ujar itachi kini menyerang kembali kearah naruto dan bee namun mereka berdua sudah siap dan menangkis semua serangan dari itachi.

"Kuciyose no jutsu" ujar nagato memanggil seekor hewan dan kini akhirnya dia naik keatas hewan tersebut.

Elemen api : gelombang naga api

Elemen air : gelombang naga air

Kedua jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh itachi dan naruto kini bertubrukan mengakibatkan uap yang menghalangi penglihatan namun tdak untuk itachi yang memiliki sharingan, namun bee dan naruto bisa dnegan baik menghalau semua serangan yang diarahkan kepada mereka berdua.

Kuciyose no jutsu

Lagi-lagi nagato kini mengeluarkan hewan kuciyose miliknya, dan sekarang hewan yang di keluarkannya adalah hewan yang tidak bisa di bunuh tanpa mengalahkan pengendalinya yaitu nagato.

"terima ini, dai rasen ringan" sebuah bola dilemparkan naruto kearah anjing berkepala dua tersebut sehingga membuat sebuah ledakan yang besar, namun bukanya tewas anjing tersebut kini sudah memiliki kepala lebih dari sepuluh sehingga membuat naruto sedikit pusing menghadapi hewan ini.

Itachi kini mendekat dan berdiri diatas hewan milik nagato sedangkan naruto berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan. Dan dalam sekejap itachi mengaktifkan mengekyou saringan miliknya.

"perasaan ini, naruto hati-hati….amaterasu" ujar nagato

"ya..aku menger…." Perkataan naruto sama sekali tidak berlanjut karena sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh narut kini dari dalam mulutnya ada seekor burung gagak yang berusaha keluar dari mulutnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada naruto" teriak bee dari bawah melempar pedang miliknya

"sinratensei" ujar nagato menghalau serangan bee

"sial tubuhku bergerak sendiri lagi" maki nagato pada tubuhnya

"akhirnya dia muncul" ujar itachi

Gak…gak…gak….sebuah burung gagak kini sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari mulut naruto.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' pikir naruto

Flashback

"naruto seperti nya rencana kalian berantakan akibat dari orang itu" ujar itachi

"iya, karena itulah aku menemuimu" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku akan mengorbankan diri, namun aku memiliki satu permintaan dan untuk berjaga-jaga ambillah burung ku ini, di mata kirinya ada sebuah sharingan milik uchiha shisui dan itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika sasuke terhasut oleh orang tersebut, dan aku harap sasuke tidak terhasut dan mata itu tidak pernah digunakan" ujar itachi

"tapi bagaimana aku menyimpannya dan bagaimana juga aku mengaktifkannya?" tanya naruto

"kau akan menyimpannya di dalam tubuhmu, dan untuk mengaktifkanya mata itu sudah aku sinkronkan dengan mata ku sebelah kiri, jadi ketika mangekyou sharingan ku aku aktifkan maka gagak itu akan keuar dengan sendirinya" ujar itachi

Flashback end

'jadi begitu, inilah yang dikatakan itachi dulu' pikir naruto

"itachi apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah itu burung milikmu" ujar nagato

"ya, dia sudah aktif, amater…." Ujar itachi meneruskan perkataannya untuk menyerang naruto namun terhenti saat mata sharingan dari gagak tersebut kini sudah membuat itachi tersadar.

"apa yang terjadi, apakah ini genjutsu. Tidak ku sangka aku sungguh beruntung selain kyubi dan hachibi ternyata mata shisui juga ada di depan mata ku" ujar kabuto dalam markas rahasia nya

Sementara itu itachi yang sudah sadar langsung menyerang hewan anjing milik nagato sehingga membuat nagato terkejut akan kelakuan dari itachi.

"gagak itu adalah milikmu, apa yang kau lakukan pada gagak itu?" tanya nagato

"aku sudah bebas sekarang, amaterasu" ujar itachi menyerang nagato

Setelah lama bertarung, akhirnya kini itachi sudah sadar akiba genjutsu yang dilemparkn oleh mata shisui pada nya sehingga kini nagato sedang dalam kondisi tertusuk oleh pedang totsuga. Namun sebelum nagato tersegel dau orang muncul secara bersamaan.

"apakah sudah selesai naruto?" tanya sasuke

"ya, kau terlambat" ujar narut

Sementara nagato hanya menundukkan mukanya melihat jiraya yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku sangat malu sekarang bertemu dengan sensei dalam kondisi seperti ini, bahkan aku tidak sanggup bertemu dengan yahiko disana" ujar nagato

"kau, yahiko dan konan adalah murid ku, dan akan selamanya begitu" ujar jiraya

Setelah itu, dengan sekali tarikan pada pedang susanoo milik itachi tersebut kini nagato juga sudah terseret masuk kedalam guci tersebut sehingga kini nagato sudah tersegel.

"naruto aku akan mengehentikan jutsu ini, dan kau harus bisa mengalahkan orang bertopeng itu" ujar itachi

"aku ikut dengan mu," ujar sasuke pada itachi

"dan aku akan pergi kemedan pernag bersama pasukan aliansi" ujar jiraya sudah pergi

"baiklah, aku mohon ya itachi sasuke" ujar naruto dan bee kini mereka meninggalkan tempat pertarungan yang mereka lakukan tadi sehingga kini sasuke dan itachi berlari menuju dimana nagato mengatakan keberadaan dari kabuto itu.

Dilain tempat kini bunshin naruto sedang membantu pasukan gara dalam mengalahkan edotensei dari para kage terdahulu. Namun sebelum kedatangan naruto semua pasukan aliansi bagitu kesulitan menghadapi beberapa edotensei ini bahkan setelah kedatangan naruto pun tidak merubah banyak keadaan.

"orang macam apa raikage ke 3 itu, bahkan dengan rasen shuriken milikku dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh?" tanya naruto yang baru saja datang

"beliau adalah seorang kage yang diberkati dengan kecepatan dan daya tahan tubuh yang abnormal sehingga dalam sejarah beliau bahkan bisa bertahan selama 3 hari 3 malam menghadapi satu battalion pasukan musuh sehingga membuat beberapa kerabatnya bisa melarikan diri" ujar seorang shinobi dari kumogakure

"benarkah, lalu bagaimana cara dia tewas?" tanya naruto

"entahlah aku tidak tahu" ujar paman itu

Sementara naruto sedang berbicara dengan shinobi kumo itu, kini raikage ke 3 sudah menyerang dengan membabi buta sehingga membuat semua orang yang terkena serangan itu langsung tewas ditempat sehingga membuat naruto melihat itu dengan sangat shok.

"jutsu yang mengerikan, dengan sekali serang dia bisa membunuh lebih dari 5 orang" ujar naruto

"elemen petir adalah sebuah elemen yang mana jika focus cakranya lebih sedikit maka akan semakin tajam, dan raikage ke 3 adalah salah seorang yang memiliki kemampuan itu, lihat sekarang dia menggunakan 5 jarinya" ujar shinobi itu

"tapi paman, dari mana raikage mendapatkan luka itu?" tanya naruto yang memperhatikan sebuah luka didada raikage

"entahlah, dia mengatakan itu adalah sebuah luka yang memalukan dan tidak seorang pun yang mengetahui dari mana datangnya luka itu, namun menurut yang disampaikan oleh orang-orang luka itu terlihat setelah dia menghadapi hachibi satu lawan satu" ujar paman itu

Setelah mendengar penjelasan paman itu, naruto hanya berdiam diri dan berfikir tentang sebuah rencana atau strategi mengalahkan raikage, namun tanpa di duga raikage dengan cepat menyerang kearah naruto sehingga membuat shinobi dari kumo tersebut mau tidak mau harus mengecoh raikage dengan jutsu miliknya sehingga raiage kini mengejar sebuah bola yang tidak ada isinya sama sekali.

"paman, tidak lama lagi dia akan datang kemari. Katakan pada team penyegel bersiap menyegel tuan raikage ke 3" ujar naruto kini sudah mengambil posisi meditasi dan menyerap cakra senjutsu

'apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah ini, penampilannya sekarang berubah. Ini adalah senjutsu' pikir shinobi itu

"team penyegel bersiap untuk menyegel tuan raikage ke 3" ujar nya

"apa yang akan dilakukan oleh naruto?" tanya temari dari jauh

"dia menggunakan senjutsu, bahkan dia sekarang berada di tingkat yang berbeda dari dirinya sendiri sekarang" ujar paman itu

Shuutt….dengan cepat raikage ke 3 kini hampir sampai kearah naruto berada sehingga dengan cepat naruto membuat sebuah rasengan biasa.

"kemarilah, akan ku kalahkan kau" ujar naruto

Raikage yang mengarah kearah naruto kini menarik semua jarinya dan kini hanya menyisahkan jari telunjukknya sehingga dapat dipastikan tombak yang diciptakan sangat panjang. Setelah itu naruto juga ikut mnyongsong datangnya raikage dan dalam gerak yang sangat pelan naruto yang dalam mode senjutsu menghindari tombak milik raikage sehingga dalam posisi menghindar naruto menyerang lengan raikage yang memiliki tombak tersebut dengan rasengan sehingga lengan yang tadinya lurus kedepan kini akhirnya berbalik mengenai dada dari raikage sehingga membuat sebuah luka yang sangat besar di tubuhnya. Semua orang yang melihat itu sanga takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto sehingga team penyegel langsung memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyegel raikage.

"yah…raikage sudah bisa kita segel, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan kemizukage" ujar para shinobi

"naruto ternyata sudah melebihi apa yang dibayangkan, dari dulu dia selalu sangat kuat dan sekarang dia bukanlah musuh yang ingin dicari oleh orang lain" ujar temari

"naruto…..dimana dia, bukankah naruto itu adalah seorang shinobi konoha yang datang kemarkas akatsuki dan keluar hidup-hidup dan tanpa terluka sedikit pun itu" ujar seorang wanita dari sunagakure

"apakah kau tidak lihat dia yang baru saja mengalahkan raikage ke 3 itu adalah naruto bodoh" ujar temari

"tapi bukan kah dia masih seumuran dengan kita?" tanya yang satunya

"ya, dia adalah seseorang yang gila kekuatan tanpa harus tenggelam dalam kekuatan nya. Dan diumurnya yang sekarang ini dia sudah bisa menjadi seseorang yang dibangakan, bahkan di desa suna dia terkenal karena dia adalah salah satu yang berhasil menyelamatkan tuan gara dari maut" ujar temari

"wah..dia masih muda dan sudah sangat hebat, aku menjadi penasaran dan tambah suka padanya. Nanti setelah perang aku akan berkunjung ke konoha dan mengajaknya kencan ahh…" ujar shinobi itu

"jangan bodoh, wanita yang dekat dengan naruto akan tewas jika tidak kuat, karena wanita yang adadi dekatnya semuanya kuat dan hebat" ujar temari

"maksut nona?" tanya nya

"sakura haruno adalah teman satu team nya yang sekarang sudah menjadi team medis yang handal, dan hinata hyuga adalah seorang shinobi yang akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh naruto bahkan dikatakan sebelum naruto bertarung dia akan bertarung terlebih dahulu sebagai sarung pedang" ujar temari

Sementara temari menjelaskan hal itu pada kedua orang shinobi dari desa nya itu, naruto kini sudah berlari menuju kemana arah gara pergi tadi, karena sebelum dia mengelahkan tuan raikage ke 3 dia juga sudah mengalahkan tuan shucikage ke 2 dengan bantuan gara dan sekrang dia sedang menuju ketempat garaa berada dan ingin membantunya, namun sayang setelah dia tiba di lokasi pertarungan garaa, kini sang musuh sudah berhasil disegel oleh garaa.

"ada laporan dari pasukan garaa, kini semua kage sudah bisa di segel dengan baik" ujar unit sensor dan entel di markas pasukan aliansi

"bagus sekarang kita tinggal menunggu pasukan yang lain mengalahkan semua pasukan musuh" ujar raikage

"tunggu dulu, ada sekolompok orang kini sedang mengarah ke jalan naruto dan bee, dan pemimpn dari kelompok itu adalah…

To be continue


	22. Chapter 22

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 22

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"ada laporan dari pasukan garaa, kini semua kage sudah bisa di segel dengan baik" ujar unit sensor dan entel di markas pasukan aliansi

"bagus sekarang kita tinggal menunggu pasukan yang lain mengalahkan semua pasukan musuh" ujar raikage

"tunggu dulu, ada sekolompok orang kini sedang mengarah ke jalan naruto dan bee, dan pemimpn dari kelompok itu adalah… uchiha madara" ujar shinobi itu

Kini terlihatlah sekelompok edotensei yang dipimpin oleh seseorang dengan topeng dan sebuah senjata yang sangat besar di punggung nya.

"siapa orang-orang itu?" tanya raikage

"tidak salah, ini cakra yugito dari kumo dan ada juga yagura dari kiri. Dan sisanya adalah mantan jincuriki semuanya" ujar shinobi itu

"cepat sampaikan kabar ini pada naruto dan bee agar mereka berdua bersiap untuk menghadapi lawan mereka" ujar raikage

"baiklah, kami akan sampaikan" ujar nya

"lalu bagaimana dengan pasukan yang lain?" tanya raikage

"semuanya sudah berada di puncak kemenangan, namun di pasukan darui setelah diserang oleh madara dan patung itu kini mereka kehilangan labu dan guci tempat mereka menyegel emas dan perak bersaudara" ujar seseorang

"tunggu dulu,…cakra macam apa ini" ujar seseorang dari mereka

"ada apa?" tanya raikage

"ada seseorang yang menghadang pasukan kazekage garaa, dan cakranya sangat besar" ujar nya

Sementara itu di pasukan garaa kini mereka hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun seseorang berteriak.

"tuan garaa, ada musuh di atas bebatuan itu" ujar seorang shinobi sensor menunjuk kearah bebatuan yang menjulang tinggi

Semua orang melihat kearah dimana shinobi itu menunjukkan arah tangannnya dan muncullah seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"tidak mungkin, bukankah shucikage ke 2 sudah kita segel?" tanya garaa

"astaga, apakah dia melakukan itu pada saat terkena serangan?" tanya shucikage

"maksuda anda apa tuan shucikage?" tanya naruto

"tuan muu dapat membuat klon dirinya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya membelah diri menjadi beberapa orang walau dengan begitu kekuatannya juga akan terbagi" ujar shucikage ke 3

"bukan dia, tapi ada satu lagi" ujar seorang shinobi yang tadi

Dengan mengetakan itu kini muncullah seseorang dari belakang shucikage ke 2 dan dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

"tidak mungkin, dia adalah madara uchiha." ujar shicikage ke 3

"tapi markas mengatakan bahwa madara uchiha sedang memimpin pasukan kecil menuju kearah bee dan naruto" ujar garaa heran

"tidak aku yakin apa yang aku lihat adalah uchiha madara, dan siapa yang memimpin pasukan itu?" tanya shucikage

"tapi kenapa sekarang dia sudah edotensei, lihat matanya nya. Itu adalah tanda bahwa dia adalah edotensei" ujar garaa

Sementara itu team lainya kini menuju kearah naruto berada. Sedangkan markas pusat kini akhirnya bingung harus bagaimana, karena yang dhadapi oleh pasukan garaa adalah uchiha madara sehingga membuat tsunade mau tidak mau harus turun tangan walau dia sendiri ragu dapat mengalahkan uchiha madara.

"siapa yang membangkitkan ku dengan jutsu ini?" tanya madara

"entahlah, aku tidak tau" ujar shicikage

"itu adalah aku, kabuto" ujar kabuto kini berbicara melalui shucikage ke 2

"sejauh mana kau tahu tentang tubuhku dan rencana kami?" tanya madara

"dalam perkiraan ku kau tidak tewas dalam perttarungan itu melainkan kau mendapat sebagian kekuatan dari hashirama senju. Dan untuk rencana kalian aku sedikit tidak mengerti, karena aku rasa madara palsu itu ingin berhianat dengan mu" ujar kabuto

Sherr….sebuah serangan dari pasir kini menyerang kearah madara dan shucikage namun mereka berdua dapat mengehindari nya dengan sangat baik sehingga kini madara sudah ada dibawah.

"ini akan sulit, ujar garaa

"sepertinya kalian ingin berdansa. Akan aku tunjukkan kekuatan uchiha sejati" ujar madara yang kini berjalan kearah pasukan aliansi dan lama kelamaan langsung berlari menyongsong beberapa ratus orang di depannya.

"kalian semua jangan menatap matanya" ujar shucikage

"serang" teriak semua orang kini berlari menerjang madara

Namun walau musuh nya lebih dari seratus orang, madara sama sekali tidak kesulitan menghadapi mereka semua, bahkan satu persatu pasukan aliansi kini diserang dan dibunuh dengan tangan kosong miliknya dan terkadang pula jika ada senjata pasukan aliansi yang dapat direbutnya maka akan menjadi senjata yang mematikan karena dia dapat membunuh semua orang dengan senjata itu bahkan keahlian bersenjaa miliknya sangat berbeda dengan pasukan aliansi yang sangat rendah dilihat.

"jangan meremehkan kekuatan kami" ujar temari kini mengibaskan senjatanya sehingga sebuah drongan udara kini mengenai tubuh madara sehingga tubuh itu kini terpental kebelakang.

"ternyata masih ada yang bisa di harapkan dalam peperangan ini" ujar madara dengan memukul jubahnya yang terkena debu

"tck, sial dia begitu kuat" ujar temari tidak suka

"elemen api : gelombang api raksasa

Semua orang melihat hal itu sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak seorang manusia dapat mengeluarkan jutsu yang sangat dahsyat tersebut hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"semua pengguna elemen air buat dinding air" ujar garaa

"elemen air dinding air" ujar beberapa orang shinobi menghentikan jutsu milik madara namun itulah yang di inginkan madara Karena dalam kabut englihatan menjadi tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan, namu dengan sharingan dia bahkan tidak kesulitan menghabisi musuh-musuhnya.

elemen api : meteor bola api

banyak bola api yang tercipta dari jutsu madara itu sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi kini kelimpungan termasuk bunshin naruto yang kini hanya bisa bertahan menghadapi jutsu milik madara.

Namun tanpa disadari oleh madara kini sebuah serangan sudah di persiapkan oleh naruto.

Elemen tanah : tanah tinggi

Dengan cepat tanah yang di pijak oleh madara kini membuat tubuh madara terdorong keatas sehingga membuat madara berada jauh diatas. Lalu

Odama rasengan

Sebuah serangan dari naruto kini menghasilkan sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar, namun setelah asap itu menghilang smeua orang terkejut karena madara kini sudah membangkitkan susanoo miliknya.

"mangekyou sharingan" ujar naruto

Di dalam susanoo miliknya madara hanya melipat tangannya dan mengendalikan susanoonya dengan pikiran dan membuat semua shinobi yang hendak menyerangnya sama sekali tidak memberikan efek pada dirinya.

"tuan kazekage aku serahkan padamu, elemen tanah : meringankan tanah" ujar shucikage sehingga pasir yang ada d sekitar dan di dalam guci gara kini menjadi ringan

"naruto apakah kau sudah siap" tanya garaa

"ya" jawab naruto dengan raseshuriken ditangannya

"majulah naruto" ujar gara dengan menggerakkan pasirnya kearah susanooa madara sehingga tanpa diduga madara, kini pasir yang ia pijak mengikat tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari susanoo miliknya dan tepat disaat madara di tarik keluar naruto melemparkan jutsunya kearah madara.

"rasakan itu" ujar naruto kini melemparkan rasen shuriken miliknya

Srinkk…srinkkk..sebuah bunyi kini terdengar di dekat madara dimana kini seragan naruto di hadang dengan hanya sebelah tangan saja dan diserap oelh madara uchiha.

"tidak mungkin dari mana kau mendapatkan mata ranningan itu?" tanya naruto sedangkan madara kembali keposisi semula

"seberapa besar kau mengetahui kekuatan dari tubuh ku ini?" tanya madara

"aku sudha menambahkan kekuatan yang lebih kepada tubuhmu" ujar kabuto

"jangan berlagak, kekuatan ini adalah hasil dari ku sendiri" ujar madara mengaktifkan sosanoo miliknya dan membuat 3 segel tangan sekaligus.

Dan dengan itu madara kini memanggil sebuah meteor kearah pasukan aliansi sehingg asemua pasukan aliansi kinim menatap nya dengan nanar, bagaimana tidak sebuah serangan yang tidak mungkin dapat mereka hindari.

"semuanya menyingkr dari sini" ujar garaa memberikan perintah sehingga semua orang pergi sedangkan shucikage ke 3 malah mendekati meteor itu dan mendorongnya jauh keatas.

Elemen tanah : 100 kali meringankan tanah

Dengan jusu itu batu meeor tersebut kini mulai menjadi ringan sehingga membuat batu itu bis asedikit dikendalikan namun masi melaju kearah pasukan aliansi sehingga gara dengan kekuatan nya membantu menahan nya dan akhirnya berhasil menghentikan laju batu itu.

"ternyata kau gigih juga onoiki, tapi bagaimana kau menghadapi yang ke dua" ujar madara sehingga muncullah sebuah batu meteor yang ke dua dan menghancurkan batu yang pertama sehingga membayts ebuah goncangan yang sampai kemarkas pasukan aliansi.

Srak…srak…sark….

"Ternyata ini adalah kekuatan uchiha sejati" ujar kabuto

"tentu saja, dan jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kegunaan dari edotensei ini, karena idetensei dugunakan untuk misi bunuh diri dan saat semuanya sudah tewas kita akan kembali beberapa saat lagi" ujar madara kini melihat pemandangan yang dibutanya

"tapi masih ada yang selamat sepertinya" ujar kabuto melihat beberapa orang yang masih selamat

"aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar madara memanggil sesuatu

"ternyata kyubi belum di dapakan" ujar madara

"ya, karena itulah perang ini di kobarkan, dan orang itu adalah jincuriki nya namanya adalah uzumaki naruto" ujar kabuto

"uzumaki, klan nya mito. Baiklah aku akan mencoba sebuah jutsu baru ku" ujar madara membuat sebuah segel

"diarah jam 6 ujar dari seorang sensor

Elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan

Banyak akar kayu yang kini sedang menuju kearah pasukan aliansi namun naruto kini berdiri dengan gagah sendirian di depan semua orang

Elemen kayu : kebankitan hutan

Sebuah jutsu yang sama dikeluarkan naruto sehingga kayu yang dikeluarkan madara dan naruto kni saling menghancurkan sehingga terdapat banyak sekali kayu yang berserakan disini.

"dia bahkan bisa menggunakan elemen kayu, pantas saja obito kesulitan mengalahkan dirinya" ujar madara

"ya, namun dia yang dihadapan kita saat ini adalah bunshin" ujar kabuto melihat naruto kini terduduk diatas lutut nya

"baiklah mari kita selesaikan ini sekarang" ujar madara dan kabuto kini menyerang kearah pasukan aliansi yang tinggal segelintir orang saja.

Sementara itu di waktu yang bersamaan dimarkas pasukan shinobi kini tsunade dan raikage bersiap untuk hadir di tempat garaa berada sehingga kini mereka sudah siap. Dan saat madara dan kabuto hendak menyerang gara dan yang lainya kini tsunade dan raikage memukul mundur mereka berdua bahkan mereka dapat membuat madara jatuh tersungkur.

Dan setelah beberapa saat mizukage juga sampai dengan menggunakan hiraishin milik pasukan genma.

"apakah kalian masih baik-baik saja?" tanya mizukage

"tidak cukup baik, tapi kami masih bisa bertarung" ujar shucikage

"raikage, mizukage beri aku waktu" ujar hokage kini mengobati kazekage dan shicikage

Setelah itu rakage dan mizukage menyerang madara dengan semua kemampuan mereka sehingga membuat madara harus kembali tersungkur karena meremehkan kemampuan dari kage-kage itu.

"nenek aku juga masih bisa bertarung" ujar naruto kini berdiri seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

'tidak mungkin, jangan bilang kalau anak itu juga menguasai kemampuan seperti hashirama yang dapat menutup luka tanpa tenun' pikir madara yang melihat naruto

"naruto, yang disini serahkan pada kami para kage, percayalah kami akan menjatuhkan dia. dan tugasmu adalah menjatuhkan mereka yang disana" ujar shucikage dan dib alas anggukan oleh kage yang lainnya.

"kalian meremehkan madara, tapi aku percaya kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Aku akan menunggu kabar baik nya dari kalian" ujar naruto menghilang.

Sementara itu kini naruto dan bee sudah sangat dekat dengan madara palsu sehingga naruto dengan cepat lansung membuat rasengan di kedua tangan nya dan bersiap menyerang madara palsu itu saat mereka bertemu.

Rasengan…..

Sebuah serangan diawali oleh naruto sehingga membuat tobi/ madara palsu harus melakukan jikukan agar selamat dan terhindar dari srangan yang dahsyat itu.

"langsung rasengan ya, ternyata kau tidak berniat berbicara dengan ku" ujar madara palsu itu

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya naruto

"aku tidak memiliki nama, kau bisa memanggilku apa saja karena aku tidak peduli" ujar madara palsu itu

"kau akan kami kalahkan yechhh…" ujar bee memunculkan tentakel miliknya

"jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa" ujar madara palsu itu mengaktifkan semua bijunya

'bukankah semua biju sudah dikeluarkan dari jincurikinya, kenapa mereka bisa ada di dalam tubuh jincurikinya lagi?' piir bee bertanya

" **naruto ini akan sulit jika kau bertarung dalam kondisi hutan seperti ini, karena dengan ranningan dimata mereka, dapat dipastian kerja sama mereka sangat akurat"** ujar kurama

"paman bee, bisakah hachibi membersihkan arena ini?" tanya naruto

"tentu saja…" ujar bee kini mulai bertranformasi menjadi hachibi dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kini dililit oleh tentakel dan setelah itu dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga terciptalah sebuah tornado yang besar sehingga membuat hutan sekitar menjadi bersih tanpa ada tempat untuk bersembunyi/.

"kau ternyata cukup cerdas, tapi kami akan lebih mudah mendapatkan mu jika kau tidak bersembunyi" ujar tobi atau madara membuat beberapa edotensei miliknya kini berubah menjadi biju tidak sempurna.

"paman bee, ayo kita serang mereka" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan beberapa kunai khusus miliknya dan pedang samekibabocho andalannya.

"ya, aku siap" ujar bee juga dengan pedang samehada miliknya

"mari kita serang mereka" ujar naruto kini menebaskan pedangnya kearah biju yang tidak sempurna itu sehingga pedang milik naruto dan bee menghisap semua cakra yang ada pada biju itu sehingga membuat madara palsu itu terkejut.

"paman bee, aku mendapatkan tambahan cakra, jadi bagaimana menurutmu apakah ini seru?" tanya naruto

"ya…tambahan cakra dari samehada itu sangat baik" ujar bee kini sudah masuk mode biju level Satu

"tidak akan aku biarkan", ujar madara itu kini menyerang naruto dan bee dengan smeua edotensei miliknya

Setelah itu baik bee ataupun narutokini hanya menghindar dari serangan kombinasi yang sangat apik dimainkan oleh para jincuriki ini sehingga bee beberapa kali terkena serangan dari para biju tersebut, namun berkat pedang samehada dia tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"paman bee apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto

"ya, semua cakra yang diserap oleh samehada sudah di transfer kepada ku, sehingga dapat memperbaiki luka yang aku alami" ujar bee

"paman aku akan menenpelkan hiraishin level 2 pada mu" ujar naruto kini menenpelkan sebuah mantra pada lengan bee.

"untuk apa?" tanya bee

"dia ingin mendapatkan kita, jadi kita harus bergerak lebih cepat jika ingin selamat" ujar naruto

"jadi begitu" ujar bee

"paman menunggu dibelakang untuk menyerangnya pada saat yang tepat" ujar naruto kini berdiri didepan

"baiklah, aku akan menjadi pelindungmu" ujar bee kini bertranformasi menjadi hachibi dengan sempurna

'Kalian kira aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, kalian semua salah' pikir madara sehingga dia membuat sebuah segel dan membuat dua ekor biju kini berubah sempurna

"rasakan ini" ujar madara dibelakang

Sementara itu dua biju tadi kini menyerang kearah naruto berada sehingga membuat naruto yang berukuran kecil sedang menghadapai seekor raksasa.

'ini yang aku tunggu, dengan ini aku bisa menarik cakra hewan berekor dengan lebih mudah" ujar naruto kini bersiap dengan serangan selanjutnya

Moura : katana

Sebauh pedang kini tercipta di tangan kanan naruto sedangkan pedangnya sebelumnya kini sudah disimpan kembali. Madara sangat terkejut ketika melihat sebuah pedang yang dibentuk oleh naruto.

"terima ini….." ujar naruto bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan membuat salah satu biju kini tertebas oleh pedang naruto.

Kage bunshin no jutsu

Ratusan bunshin kini sedang menarik cakra milik ekor 6 yang kini sudah berhasil ditarik oleh naruto, namun madara yang melihat itu langsung memanggil patung gedo sehingga patung gedo juga melemparkan jangkar dan menarik biju ekor 6 itu kembali kedalam tubuhnya, namun karena banyaknya bunshin naruto akhirnya sebagian besar cakra biju tersebut kini dapat diambil oleh naruto dan disinpan nya didalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"ekor 6 sudah hampir lengkap, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa mengambil seluruhnya" ujar naruto kini berdiri di hadapan semua bunshinnya.

"selanjutnya ekor 4" ujar naruto kini menghilang kembali dan hendak melakukan yang sama namun sebuah senjata menghalangi pedang milik naruto sehingga membuat serangan itu tidak berhasil.

"tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya" ujar madara sehingga menyerap pedang yang digunakan oleh naruto

Moura : ledakan

Sebuah ledakan kini terjadi di sekitar madara itu sehingga membuat madara terkejut dan beruntung masih bisa menghindar. Namun naruto sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kejadian itu, karena dia masih terus maju dan menebas ekor 4 dengan pedangnya sehingga kejadian yang serupa kini terjadi dihadapan madara palsu itu dan lagi-lagi kini madara harus membuat patung gedo menarik kembali biju tersebut walau hanya tersisa sedikit cakra nya.

"ekor 4 sudah hampir lengkap" ujar naruto

"woy naruto apa yang kau rencanakan dengan cakra mereka?" tanya bee

"untuk bisa menghabisi musuh aku perlu sedikit cakra cakra mereka, namun karena memiliki kesempatan lebih baik maka aku menarik lebih banyak cakra mereka sekarang agar aku bisa mengendaikan kekuatna mereka semua." Ujar naruto

namun karena lengah berbicara dengan bee, seekor bijuberhasil menyerang naruto sehingga membuat naruto kini terpuruk dan terpental jauh dari arena pertarungan dan belum sempat naruto berdiri madara sudah berada dihadapannya dan menyerapnya masuk kedalam dimensinya, namun naruto langsung menghilang dengan hiraishinnya.

"huh…hampir saja" ujar naruto kini sudah ada di pundak bee

"jutsu yang merepotkan, kau selalu melompat kesana kemari" ujar madara itu kini muncul di belakang naruto sehingga membuat naruto yang terkejut kini hanya pasrah, namun serangan madara itu kini hanya menenbus tubuhnya karena sebuah keadaan dimana ada sebuah double stik kini menyerang kepala madara dan pada saat yang bersamaan kakashi menyelamatkan naruto.

"kau tidak apa-apa naruto?" tanya kakashi

"ya, terima kasih" ujar naruto kini hanya tersenyum

Pertambahan jumlah bukanlah halangan bagi ku untuk mengalahkan kalian dan memenangkan perang ini" ujar madara

"mari kita buktikan" ujar kakashi kini menyerang kearah madara palsu tersebut dengan gai yang berada di belakangnya.

Namun dua orang jonin itu mengheentikan serangan mereka ketika ada beberapa biju yang menghadang sehingga membuat baik itu gai ataupun kakashi harus menghindari serangan yang sangat kuat itu.

Bhomm…suara sebuah ekor kini menghantam permukaan tanah namun setelah asap itu menghilang kini terlihatlah kakashi dan gai yang berhasil menghindari semua serangan tersebut.

"apakah sensei baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto kini sudah ada di dekat kakashi

"kau….bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu?" tanya kakashi

"nanti aku jelaskan, tapi sebaiknya aku akan melakukan nya sendiri dan menjatuhkan ekor 3 dan 5 ini" ujar naruto kembali menciptakan pedang yang dia gunakan beberapa saat yang lalu

"trik yang sama tidak akan berpengaruh bagi seorang pengguna sharingan" ujar madara itu

"mari kita lihat" ujar naruto kini melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah madara palsu itu

' hiraishin …dia akan menyerang disaat lengahku' pikirnya namun disaat bersamaan bee kini menyerang kearah ekor 5 sehingga dalam sekejap naruto menghilang sehingga membuat madara itu semakin waspada.

"seranglah dari mana saja" teriaknya dengan posisi siap menghindar dan membalas. Akan tetapi naruto tidak muncul di semua kunai itu, melainkan dia muncul di di atas bahu bee dan langsung menyerang ekor 5 sehingga kini naruto dan semua bunshinnya sedang menyerap dan menarik cakra ekor 5 kedalam tubuhnya.

"kurang ajar kau menipu ku" ujar madara itu kini mulai melakukan hal yang sama, namun kali ini berbeda dia menyerang kesemua biju yang ada dan menariknya kembali kedalam tubuh patung gedo.

"heh…ternyata kau tidak berusaha menyerangku, melainkan kau berusaha untuk menarik semua cakra dari para biju, kau sepertinya mengetahui semua rencana ku uzumaki naruto" ujar nya

"ternyata sudah ketahuan ya, aku sudah sejak lama mengetahui rencana kebangkitan jubi, jadi aku berusaha agar kau tidak memiliki cakra kyubi di tangan mu" ujar naruto

"hahahaha…aku akui usahamu itu cukup berhasil, tapi aku juga memiliki rencana cadangan" ujar nya kini mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari ketiadaan

"itu….sial dia mendapatkan ginkaku bersaudara" ujar naruto kini melihat semua alat itu kini di telan oleh patung tersebut.

" **naruto ini gawat, dia sudah memiliki semua jenis cakra biju di dalam nya. Ya walau cumin sedikit tapi ini bisa saja membuat jubi aktif"** ujar hachibi

"kalau begitu mari kita kalahkan dia dengan cepat" ujar naruto kini melepas segel dibalik bajunya

"sekarang sudah terlambat, awal dari kehancuran sudah dimulai" ujar madara / tobi

"naruto aku akan mengirimkan tubuh patung itu kedalam kamui milik ku, jadi bisakah kalian memberiku waktu" tanya kakashi

"baiklah, aku akan mengulur waktu" ujar naruto dan berlari di iringi oleh gai

Elemen api : tornado api

Elemen air : pusaran air

Dua buah jutsu kini tercipta dari tobi dan naruto sehingga membuat kedua jutsu yang berbeda tipe itu kini bertubrukan dan menghasilkan banyak sekali kabut sehingga membuat pandangan menjadi terganggu.

….suara shuriken kini mendekat kearah naruto dan gai sehingga membuat naruto dan gai kini bersiap menahan dan menangkis semau serangan yang dilancarkan oleh musuhnya. Dengan santai naruto kini menangkap shuriken itu dengan satu tangannya dan kini dia mendapatkan dua senjata di tangan nya. Sementara itu, kakashi kini memulai kamui nya sehingga dalam sekejap bagian tubuh dari patung itu menghilang, namun tanpa kakashi sangka ternyata patung itu kembali seperti semula.

'apa yang terjadi, kenapa tidak berhasil' pikir kakashi kini jatuh berlutut

"kau meremehkan sharingan milikku kakashi, tidak akan aku biarkan kau bertindak sesuka hati seperti itu" ujar madara/tobi

"kakashi sensei, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruto

"tidak terlalu baik, tapi masih bisa bertarung" ujar kakashi

Setelah itu, sebuah rencana kembali dilancarkan oleh mereka bertiga dengan sangat cepat, bee yang sudah menjadi hachibi pun ikut membantu dengan melemparkan beberapa shuriken raksasa yang diberikan oleh naruto barusan sehingga sambil menghindari serangan tiga orang shinobi, tobi juga menghindari smeua shuriken yang dilemparkan oleh hachibi. Namun karena tidak ma uterus-terusan diserang, tobi juga menyerang balik dengan menangkap dan membalas lemparan shuriken dari bee kearah naruto, namun naruto tidak mengindahkan hal itu, sehingga dia terus menyerang kearah tobi. Namun shuriken itu menghilang akibat kamui yang dilakukan oleh kakashi sehingga naruto selamat dari shuriken tersebut. Namun tobi juga selamat dari serangan naruto dengan cara mengirimkan kembali tubuhnya ke dimensi miliknya.

"dia sangat licin, sungguh sulit mengawasi gerakannya"ujar naruto

"kita hanya memiliki beberapa detik untuk mendapatkannya setelah itu dia akan dapat menghilang lagi" ujar kakashi namun …

Trakkk…sebuah suara yang mencuri perhatian mereka berempat

"naruto berhasil mengenai nya beberapa saat sebelum dia menghilang kakashi, itu bagus naruto" ujar gai dengan semangat

"tidak gai, itu merupakan sebuah goresan dari benda tajam" ujar kakashi kini kembali berfikir

"bailah, apa yang sensei butuhkan?" tanya naruto

"rasengan" jawab kakashi dengan singkat sehingga naruto membuat sebuah rasengan dengan cepat dan maju menyerang kearah madara itu dan melihat naruto yang menyerang sendirian membuat madara /tobi kini menyongsongnya sehingga membuat naruto dan tobi kini berhadapan satu-lawan satu. Namun rasengan milik naruo lebih cepat sehingga membuat tobi mau tidak mau harus memindahkan tubuhnya kedalam dimensinya dan membuat naruto menggagalkan rasengan miliknya sehingga tubuh keduanya kini hanya saling tembus. Namun sebuah ledakan terjadi di pundak tobi sehingga membuat naruto terkejut.

"apa yang terjadi kakashi?" tanya gai

"aku menduga bahwa dimensi tempatnya berpindah sama dengan dimensi kamui milik ku, sehingga membauat dia dapat mengembalikan patung gedo seperti semula setelah aku hancurkan. Dari mana kau mendapatkan mata itu?" tanya kakashi

"untuk orang yang tidak memiliki hak atas sharingan pertanyaanmu sangat tidak mungkin aku jawab" ujar nya membalas pertanyaan kakshi dengan berusaha membuat dirinya bangun dari jatuhnya.

"kakashi, aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa jutsu jikukan dapat dilakukan oleh dua orang sekaligus dalam satu dimensi, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya gai

"entahlah gai, tapi aku rasa matanya adalah penghubung dimensi kami" ujar kakashi

"kalau begitu maari kita cari tahu kebenarannya" ujar naruto kini sudah menyiapkan seorang bunshin

Odama rasengan

Sebah bola raksasa kini diciptakan oleh naruto dan menyerang kearah tobi, namun tobi dengan cerdik melayang diangkasa dan mengeluarkan banyak besi hitam dari ketiadaan sehingga membuat naruto harus bersusah payah menghindarinya dan saat sudah dekat dengan tobi bunshin naruto malah terkena besi tersebut sehingga membuat dirinya menghilang, sementara naruto yang asli kini sudah selesai menyiapkan serangan yang besar.

"biju dama" ujar naruto kini menyerang kearah tobi namun dengan santai tobi hanya menbus bola raksasa itu sehingga kini di dimensi kamui bunshin naruto langsung melancarkan serangan tersebut kearah topeng tobi dan tanpa sempat menghindar tobi kini terkena rasengan milik naruto.

"kurang ajar kau kakashi, ternyata bukan hanya rasengan yang kau kirim ke dimensi kamui, tapi juga bunshin nya juga" ujar tobi kini terkena serangan milik naruto

Sementara itu didunia nyata kini seuah ledakan terjadi di tubuh tobi namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh karena hanya menembus tubuhnya saja. Namunsaat asap mulai menghilang kini terlihatlah tobi dengan topeng yang sudah hancur.

Trak…trak…trak….

"tidak mungkin,….kau adalah obito" ujar kakashi kini melihat wajah yang selama ini tertutup topeng

"ternyata sensei mengenalnya" ujar naruto

"ya, dia adalah rekan satu team kakashi dalam genin dulu. Kami kira dia sudah tewas dalam perang shinobi ke 3" ujar gai menjelaskan

Sementara itu, disisi sasuke dan itachi kini mereka sudah berhasil menjebak kabuto dalam salah satu genjutsu terlarang milik klan uchiha yang bernama izanami.

"itachi apa yang terjadi pada kabuto? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja?" tanya sasuke

"dia ada dalam genjutsu ku, dan untuk mengaktifkan jutsu ini aku harus mengorbankan mataku sendiri" ujar itachi kini memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih.

"genjutsu macam apa yang harus mengorban kan cahaya dimata penggunanya?" tanya sasuke

"ini adalah salah satu dari genjutsu terlarang milik klan uchiha, yaitu izanami dan yang satu nya lagi yaitu izanagi. Kedua duanya memiliki efek yang sama yaitu kebutaan, namun berbeda dalam segi pemakaian, izanagi dilemparkan kepengguna supaya mereka bisa membuat jalan mereka sendiri dengan merubah apa yang tidak mereka kehendaki menjadi ilusi seperti terbunuh atau yang lainnya. Sedang kan izanami adalah penangkal dari izanagi karena fungsinya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dari jalan yang tidak seharusnya dia ambil" ujar itachi

"lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kabuto, bukankah dia adalah orang jahat?" tanya sasuke

"tidak, dia adalah mata-mata sama seperti ku, kami berdua di gunakan sebagai alat untuk mengetahui informasi musuh. Jadi aku harap dia bisa kembali kejalan yang benar" ujar itachi

"lalu bagaimana dia bisa meloloskan diri dari genjutsu ini?" tanya sasuke

"jika dia sudah mengakui dirinya sendiri maka dengan sendirinya genjutsu ini akan lepas. Baiklah aku akan melepaskan kontrak edotensei ini" ujar itachi membuka mata kabuto dan menaapnya dengan sharingan.

"oh,,,…ada satu lagi sasuke, orochimar masih hidup. Dan aku ingatkan kepada mu bahwa ada kemungkinan orang yang akan lolos dari ini dan dia adalah seorang uchiha" ujar itachi

"jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya sasuke

"bangkitkan 4 hokage terdahulu, dengan bantuan dari orochimaru" ujar itachi

Setelah itu itachi melepaskan segel kontrak edotensei sehingga semua edotensei kini sedang mulai masa dimana mereka akan hancur. Sementara itu dipertarungan antara utama antara naruto melawan obito kini semua mantan jincuriki sudah mulai menghilang dan menjadi bentuk arwah kembali sehingga naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"sasuke dan itachi sudah berhasil paman bee" ujar naruto

"ya sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi" ujar naruto kini bersemangat menghadapi obito

"kau sepertinya menganggap remeh diriku, walaupun kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan topengku, namun kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya" ujar obito kini sudah siap dengan sebuah segel tangan

Elemen api : bola api

Sekumpulan bola api kini diciptkan oleh obito dan mulai menyerang kearah kakashi dan dan gai, namun naruto dengan sigap melakukan sebuah jutsu untuk menahan serangan lawannya

Elemen air : misil hiu

Beberapa misil hiu naruto kini menerjang bola api milik obito bahkan beberapa memakannya sehingga membuat bola api itu menjadi padam sedangkan naruto sendiri kini siap dengans serangan selanjutnya

Elemen tanah : himpitan tanah

Tanah yang di pijak obito dengan tiba-tiba menghimpit tubuhnya sehingga kini obito terjepit disana, namun dengan santai dia keluar dengan tubuh yang seperti hanya hologram yang dapaat menembus benda padat.

"serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan pada ku" ujar obito kini mengeluarkan shuriken raksasa dari ketiadaan dan menyerang kakashi namun naruto dengan sigap menahannya dengan membuat dinding disana sehingga shuriken itu tidak mengenai kakashi, namun tanpa diduga ternyata obito sudah ada disana dan menembus dinding tersebut dan menebaskan dua buah shuriken tersebut kea rah kakashi sehingga membuat sebuah luka yang besar di dada kakashi.

Ahk…..kakashi terpental kebelakang dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya sehingga membuat naruto khawatir.

"kakashi sensei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto

Kembali kepada sasuke kini yang sudah sendirian dengan kabuto dihadapannya yang masih dalam genjutsu, sedangkan dirinya kini mendekati anko dengan sebagian kecil dari sel kabuto untuk membangkitkan orochimaru dari tidurnya.

"fuinjutsu kai" ujar sasuke dan menarik sebuah kepala ular dari tanda kutukan yang dimiliki oleh anko sehingga membuat orochimaru keluar dari sana dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"huhuhuhu…sasuke, tidak ku sangka kau akan membangkitkan ku" ujar orochimaru

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, bantu aku membangkitkan ke 4 hokage terdahulu" ujar sasuke

"bukankah kau sudah tau, kalau arwah yang disegel tidak bisa di bangkitkan?" tanya orochimaru

"aku tahu kau memiliki cara yang bagus untuk itu" ujar sasuke

"ya, kita perlu topeng milik klan uzumaki yang dapat merobek perut dewa kematian" ujar orochimaru

"dan aku sudah mendapatkannya" ujar jiraya kini masuk kedalam pembicaraan

"jiraya, lama kita tidak bertemu. Tapi walau kita memiliki topeng itu kita masih memerlukan korban" ujar orochimaru

"baiklah akan aku lakukan" ujar sasuke sehingga meningkatkan tekanan cakra nya dan muncullah 5 zetsu yang menempel pada tubuh nya sehingga dengan sekejap sasuke langsung memasukkan mereka dalam genjutsunya.

"bagaimana, apa kah masih ada yang kurang?" tanya jiraya

"baiklah kalian berdua sungguh gigih" ujar orochimaru kini memakai topeng tersebut dan melakukan sebuah tarian sehingga kini terlihatlah sebuah bayangangan dewa kematian di belakang orochimaru dan dalam sekejap orochimaru merobeknya dengan tangannya sendiri sehingga membuat arwah yang diinginkan kini keluar dan

Edotensei no jutsu" ujar orochimaru sehingga kini 4 zetsu itu sedang bertranformasi menjadi para hokage terdahulu dan satu zetsu tersisa kini dimasukki oleh orochimaru agar dirinya tidak tersegel oleh dewa kematian.

"siapa lagi yang membangkitkan kita?" tanya hashirama

"itu kami tuan hokage" ujar jiraya

"siapa kau?" tanya tobirama

"dia adalah jiraya, salah satu murid ku, tapi setahuku kau tidak bisa menggunakan edotensei. Lalu siapa yang menggunakannya?" tanya sarutobi

"aku sensei, mereka berdua memaksaku membangkitakan kalian. Bahkan mereka dengan sangat bersemangatnya membangkitakan kalian ber 4" ujar orochiimaru

"baiklah nak, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya hashirama

"kami memerlukan bantuan anda dalam masalah kali ini, karena seseorang yang sudah gila membangkitakan madara uchiha dengan jutsu yang sekarang membangkitkan kalian. Dan selama ini hanya tuan pertamalah yang bisa mengalahkannya" ujar jiraya

"siapa yang dengan sangat bodohnya membangkitkan madara dengan jutsu ini?" tanya tobirama

"dia murid ku" ujar orochimaru

"jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu, sensei?" tanya minato

"sekarang 5 kage sedang melawan madara seorang diri, namun aku tidak yakin dengan kekuatan mereka berlima dapat mengalahkan madara uchiha seorang diri" ujar jiraya

"oh…aku baru lihat, siapa orang ini saru?" tanya hashirama

"dia adalah generasi ke 4 tuan" ujar sarutobi

"jadi sekarang sudah sampai ke genarasi ke 5, siapa orang nya?" tanya tobirama

" cucu anda berdua" ujar jiraya

"APA…? tsunade menjadi hokage, apakah dia bisa diandalkan.?" Tanya hashirama terkejut

"maaf tuan hokage sekalian, bisakah kita cepat. Mungkin di medan perang kini semuanya membutuhkan kita" ujar sasuke memotong pembicaraan

"lalu siapa kau bocah?" tanya tobirama

"dia adalah uchiha sasuke, teman dari anakku uzumaki naruto" ujar minato

"salam kenal, bisakah kita cepat. Mungkin semua orang kini perlu bantuan kita" ujar sasuke

"baiklah, aku ingin meihat seberapa cepat penerus ku" ujar hashirama meliat sasuke

"maaf mengecewakan, soal kecepatan hokage ke 4 adalah yang aku rekomendasikan, namun jika di generasi kami maka naruto adalah pilihanku" ujar sasuke kini mulai berlari lebih dulu

Setelah itu para kage kini berlari mengikuti kemana sasuke pergi dan menuju dimana cakra madara berasal, sedangkan jiraya kini menggunakan mode sanin untuk merasakan cakra tsunade dan para kage lainnya.

Sementara itu, di pertarungan antara obito vs naruto dan kawan-kawan kini sudah hampir sampai ke pertengahan. Dimana jubi kini mulai meraung dengan kuat dan membuat tekanan cakra yang besar di sekitarnya.

"kita tidak bisa membiarkan jubi bangkit" ujar naruto kini menyerang kearah patung gedo dengan semua senjata yang dia keluarkan dari fuin di beberapa lengannya.

"tidak akan aku biarkan" ujar obito kini menghadang laju naruto sehingga naruto melemparkan smeua senjatanya kearah obito namun dengan cepat obito kini tertembus seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sedangkan naruto kini tersenyum karena tanpa diduga obito senjata itu semuanya memiliki benang baja sehingga membuat dia terkejut.

Elemen petir : chidori

Karena petir yang kini menjalar di benang baja tersebut membuat obito dengan susah payah keluar dari kondisi itu dan menghindari chidori milik naruto sehingga kini walau terluka kini dia bisa berhasil menghindari serangan naruto.

Elemen badai : pistol laser

Dengan membentuk jarinya menjadi seperti alat tembak, naruto kini menembakkan beberapa peluru dari leser dan mengarahkannya kearah obito sehingga membuat obito harus menghindarinya dengan cepat, akan tetapi dengan lincah naruto menegndalikan bola itu sehingga membuat mau tidak mau obito harus terkena serangan tersebut.

Bhommm…sebuah ledakan terjadi namun setelah asap itu menghilang yang terkena serangan naruto bukan lah obito melainkan sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari kayu.

"kau juga bisa elemen kayu" ujar naruto heran

"tidak hanya kau yang bisa naruto, aku juga bisa" jawab obito

Elemen kayu : kebangkitan hutan

Semua sulur kayu kini menyerang kearah obito namun dengan santai obito hanya membuat dirinya tertembus dan menghilang sehingga serangan naruto sama sekali tidak berarti, namun setelah kemunculannya, obito langsung menyerang naruto dengan serangan fisik sehingga membuat narutolangsung terpental akibat tendangan dari obito.

'ahkk…ini sakit sekali, dia bisa menghilang dan memunculkan dirinya dengan sangat cepat. Dan waktunya hanya 5 detik. Payah' pikr naruto kini mulai bangkit

"moura….." kini naruto memunculkan 9 bola di belakangnya dan kini semuanya mengitari narut seperti seorang penjaga sehingga membuat naruto kini sangat sulit di sentuh.

"akan aku habisi kau" ujar obito kini menyerang kearah naruto namun dalan sekejap naruto sudah ada di hadapannya dan membalas pukulan yang dilakukan olehnya tadi

'hiraishin….sejak kapan dia menempelkan nya pada ku' pikir obito

"aku akan mengalahkan mu disini" ujar naruto namun sebelum naruto menyerang kearah obito seseorang datang dengan sangat kuat, bahkan akibat dirinya mendarat semua debu beterbangan dan saat debu itu menghilng kini terlihatlah….

To be continue


	23. Chapter 23

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 23

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

"akan aku habisi kau" ujar obito kini menyerang kearah naruto namun dalan sekejap naruto sudah ada di hadapannya dan membalas pukulan yang dilakukan olehnya tadi

'hiraishin….sejak kapan dia menempelkan nya pada ku' pikir obito

"aku akan mengalahkan mu disini" ujar naruto namun sebelum naruto menyerang kearah obito seseorang datang dengan sangat kuat, bahkan akibat dirinya mendarat semua debu beterbangan dan saat debu itu menghilng kini terlihatlah….

"madara uchiha, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai disini, bagaimana dengan semua kage?" tanya naruto terkejut

"entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang mengantri kealam baka. Kau sendir pasti sudah taukan kalau mereka bukanlah tandingan ku" ujar madara

"kau…"ujar naruto menyerang dengan biju dama namun dengan senjata yang dia gunakan dengan sangat mudah madara menahan serangan yang dilancarkan naruto sehingga membuat naruto jauh terpental kebelakang.

"hoy…obito kenapa kau tidak membangkitkan ku dengan rinatensei?" tanya madara

"itu karena nagato berhianat pada kita" ujar obito

"jadi dia berhianat, tapi matanya masih ada padamu" ujar madara

"ya, sekarang aku akan membangkitkan jubi" ujar obito melakukan sebuah segel lalu patung gedo mulai mengamuk dan meraung sehingga membuat telinga menjadi kesakitan.

"kau terlalu gegabah obito, kyubi dan hachibi belum kau segel dan kau berniat membangkitkan jubi walalu tidak sempurna" ujar madara

"tidak masalah, yang terpenting adalah rencana kita berhasil" ujar obito

Sementara itu semua orang kini sedang menuju dimana pertempuran terakhir dilakukan. Semua unit pasukan kini sudah berlari menuju arah dimana naruto dan bee berada untuk memberikan bantuan walau hanya sedikit. Namun tanpa mereka semua sadari, lawan yang akan mereka hadapi bukanlah lawan yang bisa mereka tangani seperti para edotensei yang lainnya, karena sang legenda uchiha kini sudah hadir dan ingin menuntut balas. Dilain tempat, kini sasuke dan para kage kini berpisah dengan jiraya dan orochimaru dimana mereka ingin menjenguk dan melihat kondisi teman mereka yang kini sedang dalam masalah. Dan akan menyusul ke medan perang dan membawa para kage kembali kemedan perang.

Di waktu yang sama kini madara dan obito sudah berdiri di atas jubi yang kini mulai membentuk tubuhnya dengan mata yang sangat mengerikan sehingga membuat naruto yang melihat itu sangat ketakutan karena cakra yang dikeluarkan oleh jubi sangat gelap. Namun berkat cakra yinyang didalam tubuhnya naruto kini dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya saat ini sehingga membuat tubuhnya kini tidak lagi merinding.

"ini mengerikan, apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto

"ya kami sudah membiasakan diri dengan cakranya" ujar kakashi

"bagaimana kita mengalahkan makhluk sebesar itu?" tanya gai

"hoy..naruto, kakashi sensei" ujar kiba kin berlari mendekati naruto

"sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan bantuan naruto" ujar kakashi

"naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya hinata dengan kubikibari ditangannya.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya naruto

"aku masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" ujar hinata

"sepertinya semua orang sudah berkumpul obito, mari kita musnahkan sekaligus" ujar madara kini memasangkan sebuah alat pengendali yang terbuat dari kayu yang lentur kearah kepala jubi sehingga membuat jubi bis adi kendalikan, begitupun dengan obito yang melakuan hal yang sama.

"baiklah, mari kita hancurkan mereka semua" ujar obito kini mulailah tercipta sebuah bola raksasa di sekitar mulut jubi sehingga membuat semua pasukan aliansi menjadikanya pusat perhatian.

"ini gawat, ino bisakah kau hubungkan aku pada seorang pengendali tanah dank e semua pasukan aliansi ini gawat" ujar naruto

"baiklah, bicaralah, aku akan mengurusnya" ujar ino kini membuat naruto bisa berbicara dengan semua pasukan aliansi.

"percuma saja, kalian tidak akan bisa menahannya jubi dama" ujar obito dan madara sehingga bola yang penuh dengan cakra itu kini melesat kearah pasukan aliansi. Namun tidak mau mati konyol semua pasukan aliansi kini membuat sebuah pertahanan untuk menahan serangan milik jubi tersebut.

Elemen tanah : dinding tanah

Itulah yang di lakukan oleh semua orang sehingga kini muncullah ratusan bahkan ribuan dinding tanah yang sedang menghadang lajunya bola itu namun semua dinding itu sama sekali bukan tandingan bola cakra itu, sehingga walau gerakan bola itu melambat namun tetap berjalan kearah pasukan aliansi sehingga tanpa pikir panjang naruto melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuat naruto kini menghilang bersamaan denga bola raksasa itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya shikamaru

"naruto-kun memindahkan nya ketempat lain" ujar hinata kini membuat shikamaru mengerti

"hahhahaha..kau bisa menghentikan bola pertama bagaimana jika bola yang kedua" ujar madara sehingga kini sudah ada bola yang kedua yang melayang kearah pasukan aliansi sehingga dalam sekejab sebuah bola yang sama besarnya kini menghadangnya sehngga sebuah ledakan terjadi si depan jubi Karena bola tersebut kini sedang bertubrukan dengan bola yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan.

BHOOMMM…..sebuah ledakan kini terjadi dihadapan semua orang dimana sebuah cakra meledak dihadapan mereka namun berkat karja sama mereka bisa bertahan dan membuat madara dan obito merasa tidak senang.

"uzumaki memang merepotkan, seperti senju" ujar madara kini mulai menggerakan ekor dari jubi dan mengarahkanya kearah pasukan aliansi naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengaktifkan kemampuan nya dalam fuin sehingga sebuah dinding pelindung kini tercipta.

Bhoomm…sebuah ledakan terjadi akibat hempasan ekor dari jubi namun kekkai naruto tidak bergeming namun setelah asap hilang sebuah bola kini sudah ada dihadapan mereka.

"tidak mungkin, ini akan sangat berbahaya" ujar naruto kini sudah memegang hinata di kedua tangannya, namun lagi-lagi bola itu menghilang dan meledak di jauh belakang pegunungan.

"siapa yang menolong kita naruto-kun?" tanya hinata

"ayahku, sebaiknya kita bersiap. Karena kau akan sangat di repotkan oleh musuh nantinya" ujar naruto

"baiklah, aku siap" ujar hinata

"ini, aku membawakan beberapa fuin yang dapat menyimpan cakra, aku sudah cukup banyak dengan cakra, jadi aku ingin kau memakainya jika kau membutuhkannya" ujar naruto

"baiklah, ujar hinata kini menyimpan semua gulungan fuin yang berjumlah lebih dari 5 itu dalam fuin di lengannya.

"naruto apakah ayah telat menyelamatkanmu?" tanya minato

"hampir, dimana sasuke dan yang lainya?" tanya naruto

"akan segera tiba" ujar ayah naruto aka minato dan beberapa saat setelah itu sasuke dan 3 hokage lainnya kini muncul.

"kau terlalu lama sasuke, aku hampir mengalahkan madara seorang diri ujar naruto bercanda

"kau bercanda" ujar tobirama terkejut

"tentu saja ia aku bercanda, dia itu seperti monster, bahkan aku lebih senang bertarung dengan jubi ketimbang dengan uchiha itu" ujar naruto kini melihat kearah madara dan obito

"hashirama…kau telalu lama. Aku sudah bosan dengan para bocah ini" ujar madara melihat kearah hashirama yang kini hanya meguap melihat madara.

"aku yang akan menghadapimu" ujar tobirama kini menyerang dengan cepat kearah madara namun dalam sekejap tobirama langsung terpental jauh kebelakang dengan hanya sebuah pukulan dari madara.

"kau terlalu lemah tobi, kau bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengan ku" ujar madara kini melipat tanganya di dada dan langsung menyerang kearah hashirama dan meninggalkan obito mengendalikan jubi seorang diri. Namun serangan yang dilancarakan oleh madara sama sekali tidak berhasil mengenai hashirama karena hashirama sudah menghindar terlebih dahulu.

"madara jika kau ingin bertarung dengan ku tunggu setelah aku mengalahkan jubi" ujar hashirama mengeluarkan klonnya untuk menghadapi madara.

"sungguh tidak seru, kau hanya klon bagaimana kau akan bertarung dengan ku" ujar madara hanya duduk dengan santai

Melihat sebuah peristiwa dimana seharusnya terjadi pertarungan dewa shinobi kini membuat semua pasukan aliansi sangat down, bagaimana tidak seorang dewa shinobi bahkan bisa duduk berdiam diri tanpa menyerang karena ingin bertarung dengan musuhnya yang sednag bertarung dan lebih hebatnya lagi dia hanya menonton, benar-benar menonton.

"hoy hashirama jangan terlalu lama, nanti aku bosan menunggu" ujar madara yang kini hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batu dan memejamkan matanya

"seorang shinobi yang sangat berkelas, bahkan di tengah musuh sebanyak ini dia masih sempat dan bisa bersantai" gumam suigetsu

"kalian jangan mencoba menyerangnya" ujar hashirama

"baiklah" ujar semua pasukan shinobi kini focus pada jubi

Sementara kakashi sudah lebih dulu menyerang kearah obito yang kini sedang kesulitan mengendalikan jubi, dan karena tidak ingin terkena serangan yan dilakukan oleh kakashi akhirnya obito melepaskan kendali atas jubi sehingga dia kini membuat tubuhnya menjadi benda tidak padat dan mengajak kakashi masuk ke dalam dunia kamui sehingga membuat jubi yang kini tanpa pengendali mengamuk dengan sesuka hatinya.

"baiklah semuanya, kami akan membuat kekkai untuk menjaga agar jubi tidak menyerang sembarangan, dan kalian masuk untuk mengalahkannya di dalam" ujar hashirama membuat sebuah segel tangan dan diikuti oleh semua hokage sehingga membuat sebuah segel tangan yang sama.

Dengan cepat sebuah kekkai kini tercipta dengan sangat besar dan lebar sehingga dapat mengurung jubi dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak di untungkan.

"kalian ikuti bunshin kami dan masuk kedalam untuk menjatuhkan jubi" ujar hashirama kinim embuat 4 orang bunshin untuk menuntun pasukan aliansi untuk masuk kedalam kekkai tersebut.

"baiklah aku mulai, semuanya mari masuk" ujar naruto kini memimpin di barisan depan

Setelah melihat semua orang dari sisi hashirama masuk kedalam kekkai membuat pasukan yang lainya juga masuk ke dalam melalui pintu yang berbeda yang sudah diciptakan oleh hokage yang lainnya. Melihat hal yang membahayakan dirinya dengan cepat jibi mengambil tindakan dan menyerang dengan ke 10 ekornya namun dengan sigap naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel dan membuat ekor jubi tidak bergerak.

Elemen kayu : pemakaman hutan

Sebuah pintu gerbang kini tercipta dan tertancap ke semua ekor milik jubi sehingga membuat jubi tidak bisa menggerakkkan ekornya. Sehingga membuat semua orang yang melihat menjadi kagum dengan naruto.

"anak itu kuat dan bisa menggunakan elemen kayu seperti ku, siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya hashirama

"dia adalah putra hokage ke 4 uzumaki naruto dan dia sudah memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi ayahnya sendiri bahkan saat dia masih kanak-kanak" ujar sarutobi

Sementara para kage mengobrol naruto sudah menyiapkan kembali sebuah jutsu yang sangat dikenal orang.

"rasen shuriken " ujar naruto kini melemparkan jutsunya kearah jubi dan dalam posisi tidak bisa bergerak jubi hanya bisa menerima serangan tersebut. Melihat elemen angin yang naruto gunakan sasuke dengan susanoo miliknya kini menciptakan panah dengan api sebagai mata panahnya.

"Rasakan ini" ujar sasuke menembakkan panahnya ke rasen shuriken naruto sehingga kecepatan dan daya hancur dari rasen shuriken kini semakin besar akibat api yang mengelilinginya.

Bhomm….groooouu….sebuah ledakan dan auman dari jubi kini terdengar karena serangan yang dilakukan oleh sasuke dan naruto sehingga sekarang terlihatlah bagian tubuh jubi mulai terbakar sedikit demi sedikit.

"api hitam amaterasu tidak akan padam sebelum target nya musnah" ujar sasuke

Namun sasuke sangat tidak menduga ketika jubi melepaskan bagian tubuhnya yang tadi terkena amaterasu sehingga membuat serangannya dan naruto gagal total.

"sepertinya kau terlalu sesumbar sasuke" ujar naruto kini sudah siap kembali

"heh..sepertinya kau ingin bekerja sama dengan ku dobe" ujar sasuke

"ya kenapa tidak, hinata-chan bisa bantu bagian belakang ku?" tanya naruto

"sakura, bisakah kau juga mengawasi bagian belakang ku" tanya sasuke

"baiklah serahkan pada kami" jawab hinata dan sakura

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ujar sasuke

"imfrofisasi sasuke" ujar naruto kini menyerang kearah jubi dengan fuma shuriken di kedua tangannya

"kau terlalu terburu-buru dobe" ujar sasuke dengan kusanagi di tangannya

Namun mereka berdua berhenti bergerak saat mereka melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh jubi dimana kini tubuh jubi sudah mulai berjatuhan dan membuat beberapa mini jubi.

"ini akan semakin merepotkan" ujar naruto

"hoy kalian berdua sepertinya lupa dengan kami. Semua yang kecil itu serahkan pada kami" ujar kiba kini sudah ada di belakang sakura dan hinata.

"heh..team asuma tidak akan tinggal dan menonton" ujar shikamaru sudah berjongkok dan mengunakan kagemane dan menusuk semua mini jubi tersebut

"dan kami team gai tidak akan kalah dengan mudah" ujar lee yang kini sudah membuka gerbang ke 2

"sepertinya team kurenai dan kakashi juga harus ambil bagian sekarang" ujar naruto kini mundur kembali keposisi semula

"ya, itu benar" ujar hinata kini mendekat kearah shino dan kiba

"sakura sasuke sebaiknya kita perlihatkan itu pada mereka, supaya semua orang tahu bahwa kita akan menjadi team yang terkuat" ujar naruto kini sudah menyiapkan darah dengan menggigit jempol nya

"ya itu benar" ujar sakura kini sudah melepas sarung tangan nya

"ayo lakukan, kuciyose no jutsu" ujar sasuke dan di ikuti oleh ke 2 temannya sehingga kini sudah nampaklah beberapa binatang yang dipanggil oleh mereka bertiga.

"sepertinya bos gama sedang sibuk ya" ujar naruto

"tuan sasuke, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seekor ular

"katsuyu bisakah kau membantu yang terluka?" tanya sakura

"baiklah, mari kita lakukan gamakichi" ujar naruto sehingga dengan sebuah pisau yang sudah di pegangnya kini gamakichi melompat kearah jubi dengan tubuh yang paling besar sementara sasuke kini merayap dengan ularnya menuju kearah yang sama dengan naruto. Namun tanpa mereka sadari seekor mini jubi kini menyerang mereka dari belakang, dengan cepat semua semua jubi itu tewas oleh sakura dan hinata yang kini berdiri diatas mereka.

"jangan mengganggu" ujar hinata menusukkan pedangnya sehingga semua cakra yang ada di tubuh jubi itu kini diserap oleh pedang hinata.

"sakura merunduk" ujar hinata kini melepaskan sebuah jutsu yang sangat besar.

Elemen petir : halilintar suci" ujar hinata kini mengarahkan pedangnya keatas sehingga membuat sebuah sengatan listrik ke udara dan setelah beberapa saat sebuah halilintar kini mengamuk dan menyerang kearah semua jubi yang menyerang kearah mereka hingga membuat semua jubi yang hendak menyerang nya kini terpanggang.

"sudah kubilang, jangan mengganggu" ujar hinata dengan pedangnya

"apakah kau baik-baik saja hinata?" tanya sakura

"ya, itu hanya cakra jubi yang aku bunuh barusan" ujar hinata melihat jubi yang kini sudah tewas.

"mari kita lanjutkan" ujar sakura mengajak hinata mengiringi langkah naruto dan sasuke di hadapan mereka.

Dalam pengejaran mereka berdua banyak terdapat mayat jubi dalam lintasan sasuke karena sasuke yang merayap ditanah harus terus menyerang agar tidak terkena serangan dari para mini jubi tersebut. Sementara naruto yang kini berada diudara karena melompat hanya beberapa kali saja menyerang karena dia hanya beberapa kali mendarat ditanah. Namun semua jubi itu tidak membiarkan naruto dan gamakichi lolos begitu saja mereka selalu melempari mereka dengan tombak kayu sehingga membuat naruto dan gamakichi harus ekstra menghindari serangan itu di udara.

"naruto aku akan menyerang duluan" ujar sasuke dari atas aoda ular kuciyose miliknya dan membuat chidorinya kini menjadi panjang dan menusuk tubuh besar jubi sehingga membuat sebuah luka bakar di lengan jubi namun luka itu tidak berlangsung lama karena luka itu kini langsung sembuh.

"selanjutnya aku, moura : katana" ujar naruto kini sudah memegang katana yang sangat panjang dan menbaskannya kelengan jubi sehingga langsung putus dan tidak bisa menyatu lagi. Melihat itu hinata yang memiliki kemampuan fuin langsung membuat sebuah fuin penyegelan.

"akan aku segel naruto-kun" ujar hinata kini sudah siap dan membuat sebuah segel dan menyegel nya.

Setelah itu naruto dan sasuke kini mendekat kearah dua gadis itu ( maksudnya satu gadis asli ) dan membentuk 4 sudut dan saling membelakangi.

"bagaimana dengan team mu hinata-chan?" tanya naruto

"mereka sedang berada di keadaan baik-baik saja" ujar hinata melihat dengan byakugan miliknya

"naruto untuk apa lengan jubi yang kau segel barusan?" tanya sasuke

"kurama atau yang kalian sebuat kyubi memintaku untuk memiliki semua jenis cakra dari Sembilan biju sehingga jika diperlukan aku bisa menarik semua cakra milik ke 8 biju lainya" ujar naruto

"jadi begitu untuk memisahkan jubi kita pperlu menarik cakra dari semua biju sehingga mereka kembali terpisah. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya sasuke

Sementara itu, kini semua pasukan sedang berhadapan dengan mini jubi yang lainya sehingga membuat beberapa pasukan aliansi kerepotan terasuk team asuma yang kini sedang di gepung oleh mini jubi. Namun mereka selamat akibat dari banyaknya akar pohon yang kini melilit semua mini jubi itu.

"siapa yang membantu kita?" tanya shikamaru

"sepertinya naruto," ujar couji

"dari jarak sejauh itu dia membantu kita, dari mana dia tahu kita dalam kesulitan?" tanya ino

"hinata ada bersama nya, jadi hinata akan menjadi mata untuk nya. Mereka berdua selalu begitu" ujar shikamaru

"mereka sangat banyak, bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka yang berjumlah sangat banyak ini?" tanya kiba yang kini mendekat kearah shikamaru bersama shino

"ino hubungkan aku ke semua rocky, kita berkumpul dan membentuk kesatuan agar kita bisa saling membantu" ujar shikamaru dan ino langsung menyampaikan hal itu ke semua teman seangkatan mereka sehingga membuat baik naruto dan sasuke pun kini berkumpul bersama bahkan sai juga ikut.

"begini, mari kita kalahkan mereka dengan membentuk pormasi lingkaran" ujar shikamaru

"jadi kita menekan kesemua arah dari sebuah titik?" tanya suigetsu

"ya, kau memiliki banyak senjata jadi aku kira kau akan mampu menggunakan semuanya dengan baik, jadi mari kita hancurkan mereka" ujar shikamaru

"tunggu dulu, naruto bisakah kau membuatkan aku fuin untuk menyimpan ini semua?" tanya suigetsu

"dasar merepotkan" ujar naruto kini membuat apa yang dipinta suigetsu namun mini jubi langsung menyerang kelompok tersebut sehingga naruto yang sedang membuat fuin tidak bisa menghindar sehingga hinata yang ada disana dengan berani membuat sebuah pertahanan dibantu oleh shikamaru yang menahan gerakan semua jubi tersebut.

"naruto cepatlah" ujar shikamaru yang sudah tidak tahan.

"sudah selesai" ujar naruto langsung membuat sebuah segel dan menyerang semua jubi tersebut

"elemen badai : meriam laser"

"elemen es : bunga es

Dua buah serangan kini sudah berhasil menyerang keseluruh pasukan jubi tersebut sehingga membuat semua orang kini menatap beberapa jubi yang kini hanya membeku dan tidak bergerak.

"naruto ini apa?" tanya hinata

"silahkan kau yang menyelesaikan" ujar naruto pada hinata sehingga dengan memukulkan pedangnya dengan pelan membuat es itu langsung hancur. Beserta semua isinya dan tidak hanya sampai disitu setelah kehancuran dari es itu kini mncullah bunga yang terbuat dari es di sekitar sana.

"ini indah dobe, tapi apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu?" tanya sasuke

"ah…naruto-kun sangat romantic" ujar hinata

"baiklah, mari kita serang mereka" ujar shikamaru kini berada di tengah lingkaran dan membuat semua bayangannya kini menyatu dengan bayangan semua orang sehingga membuat dia harus menyerang dengan bayangan dan cakra yang sangat sedikit itu.

Sementara itu, di posisi para kege saat ini mereka sedang menuju kearah pertarungan dinama sebelumnya berkat bantuan dari orochimaru dan jiraya akhirnya mereka bisa selamat dari maut.

"ayo percepat langkah kita, jika tidak kita akan ketinggalan perang" ujar jiraya yang memang belum sempat ikut bertarung dalam perang karena urusan yang selalu ada di hadapan nya.

"baiklah jika begitu, mari kita berlari lebih cepat" ujar raikage

Dilain tempat kakashi dan obito bertarung dengan mata yang sama sehingga membuat beberapa serangan dan pukulan mereka dapat di tahan dan menemui sasaran. Namun karena bukan darah uchiha cakra kakashi lebih cepat terserap ketimbang obito sehingga pada serangan terakhir mereka berdua saling melukai, namun karena cakra yang tidak memadai maka kakashi tidak bisa keluar dari dunia kamui. Sedangkan obito dengan cakra yang tersisa dia masih bisa keluar dengan menggunakan kamui miliknya.

Di luar kamui, kini semua shinobi sedang berbondong-bondong menyerang kearah jubi, namun dari kejauhan mereka melihat obito yang keluar dari kamui dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan sehingga sasuke dan naruto memanfaatkan itu dengan cepat dan menyerang kearah obito. Akan tetapi tanpa disadari oleh semua orang obito membuat sebuah segel untuk menjadikanya jincuriki jubi. Dan saat hal itu terjadi barulah semua orang sadar bahwa obito kini berusaha menyerap jubi kedalam tubuhnya.

"tidak, dia menyerap jubi" ujar sasuke

"ayo serang dia sebelum berhasil melakukannya, elemen kayu : pemakaman hutan" ujar naruto menyerang dengan jutsunya sehingga kini banyak kayu yang muncul dari langit dan menusuk kearah obito sehingga membuat tempat itu seperti kuburan yang bernisankan kayu yang sangat banyak bahkan sangat banyak.

"apakah berhasil?" tanya sakura

"tidak, cakranya masih besar dan terlihat oleh ku" ujar hinata

"naruto-kun, dia selamat" ujar hinata dan sebuah ledakan terjadi di tumpukan kayu yang diciptakan oleh naruto barusan sehingga kini terlihatlah obito dengan penampilan baru miliknya.

"akhirnya rencana ku berjalan mulus" ujar obito kini melayang diudara dengan 5 bola hitam di belakan punggungnya.

"dia juga memiliki bola yang sama dengan ku, tapi jumlahnya lebih sediit dibandingkan dengan ku" gumam naruto

"ini akan berbahaya, pertahanan dan penyerangannya akan sangat mematikan" tambah naruto

"tapi apa kelemahan dari jutsu itu?" tanya sasuke

"senjutsu, dan hanya aku dan jiraya sensei yang masih hidup yang dapat menggunakan senjutsu" ujar naruto mengatakan kelemahan dari jutsu tersebut.

Sementara itu, madara yang melihat obito kini menyerap dan menyegel jubi dalam tubuhnya hanya menatap dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

'kucing yang dulu selalu menurut ternyata sekarang sudah menjadi singa, baiklah obito akan aku biarkan kau mengendalikannya sekarang' pikir madara

"hey hashirama, apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau belum bisa mengalahkan jubi, aku sudah mulai bosan" ujar madara yang kini sudah menusuk bunshin hashirama dengan besi di tangannya dan membuat bunshin itu hancur menjadi kepingan kayu.

"jika kau ingin bertarung dengan ku, maka bersabarlah" teriak hashirama

Sementara naruto yang melihat perubahan dari obito kini mendekat kearah hinata dan meminta seal fuin yang menyimpan lengan jubi yang dia potong sehingga membuat obito dengan kecepatannya saat ini menyerang langsung narutodengan bola hitam miliknya yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah katana yang sangat panjang sehingga bisa saja menebas 10 orang sekaligus, namun berkat naruto pedang itu bisa dihentikan dengan jenis serangan yang sama.

"kau tidak akan mudah menyerang ku dengan cara seperti itu" ujar naruto kini hanya membuat segel tangan dan menyerap cakra di lengan tersebut dan memasukkanya ketubuhnya sehingga kini dia sudha menjadi tiruan jubi.

"heh…kau hanya tiruan dari jubi mana bisa mengalahkan yang asli" ujar obito kini menyerang kearah naruto kembali namun kecepatan naruto dan obito bisa dikatakan sebanding karena naruto yang selama ini membawa berat lebih dari 500 kg kini sudah melepas semuanya sehingga dengan cepat naruto bisa mengimbangi gerakan obito.

"tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu,bukankah kau hanya menyerap sedikit cakra jubi?" tanya obito heran

Bukanlah sebuah jawaban dari naruto yang dia dapatkan melainkan sebuah serangan yang kini sudah siap dibelakang nya

Dai rasen ringan

Bhommm…sebuah ledakan terjadi ketika jutsu naruto kini mengenai sebuah objek, namu objek yang diharapkan terkena justru bisa menghindarinya dengan membuat tameng dibelakangnya sehingga serangan naruto sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada perisai itu.

"sial,…aku lupa jutsu itu memiliki kemampuan diatas semua ninjutsu kecuali senjutsu" ujar naruto kini masuk kedalam mode sesnjutsu

"aku akan mengalihkan perhatian nya, kau yang akan menyerangnya" ujar sasuke

"tidak, itu sangat berbahaya. Dia bisa meletakkan dimana saja dan membuatnya menjadi apa saja. Itu terlalu beresiko" ujar naruto

Selagi naruto dan sasuke berbicara, obito kini menghilang dan menyerang hinata sehingga membuat sebuah luka yang cukup besar di dada hinata, sehingga semua orang terkejut terutama naruto yang tidak menduga hal itu.

"kau lengah naruto" ujar obito kini kembali menyerang hinata hingga terdapat banyak lika ditubuhnya sekarang.

"aku tidak akan terluka dengan sia-sia" ujar hinata kini sudah membuat seal di tangan nya

Fuinjutsu : gravity seal

Dalam sekejap obito kini sudah terkurung oleh segel gravity, sehingga tubuhnya sangat bert untuk digerakkan.

"kau, ternyata kau hanya berpura-pura terserang. Tapi aku akan dengan mudah melepasnya dengan cakra ku sekrang ini" ujar obito

"ya itu benar, namun jika aku lebih dulu menyerang mu bagaimana?" tanya naruto kini sudah menebaskan sebuah pedang yang tercipta dari kekkai moura miliknya sehingga obito tidak sempat membuat pertahanan, namun tubuhnya kini tertembus oleh pedang naruto karena dia sudah mengirimkan sebagian tubuhnya ke dimensi kamui.

"sial, elemen kayu : shuriken kayu" ujar naruto langsung melepaskan jutsunya kembali namun lagi-lagi serangan itu hanya melewati tubuhnya.

"aku memang sulit bergerak, tapi aku memiliki pertahanan yang tidak mengharuskan tubuhku berpindah tempat" ujar obito kini sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun …

Ahkk….dengan tiba-tiba obito kini memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan terdapat luka yang menganga di tubuhnya yang dia kirim ke dimensi kamui beberapa saat yang lalu.

'sial, aku lupa kalau ada kakashi di sana' pikir obito kini mengeluarkan kakashi dari dimensi kamui

Melihat kakashi yang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, sakura langsung mengobatinya dengan bantuan ino dan medis lainnya.

"naruto, dia sudah sembuh" ujar sasuke

"tentu saja dia akan cepat sembuh, daia adalah jincuriki jubi, kami para jincuriki biju saja bisa sembuh dengan cukup cepat, dan dia adalah jincuriki jubi pastilah sangat mengesankan." Ujar naruto

"hahahaha….tidak ada gunanya kalian semua melawanku sekarang, karena kalian tidak aka nada yang mampu mengalahkan ku" deklarasi obito

"benarkah" ujar naruto kini hendak menebaskan pedang yang terbuat dari moura miliknya kearha obito, namun dapat ditahan dengan jenis yang sama oleh obito, namun datanglah sasuke dengan rasengan ditangan nya sehingga membuat obito hnya tersenyum meremehkan dan membuat perisai dari bola miliknya, namun perisai itu retak dan mengakibatkan sasuke kini bebas dari perisai itu dan menebaskan kusanagi miliknya ke obito namun serangan sasuke hanya mengenai udara kosong karena obito kini sudah berada jauh dan menyerang pasukan tetapi semua nya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan obito karena semua hokage kini datang dan menghadangnya.

"sudah cukup obito, aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi" ujar hokage ke 4

"heh..seperti kau mampu saja melukaiku" ujar obito kini menyerang kearah minato dan para hokage. Tentu saja para hokage tersebut porak poranda melawan obito dengan kecepatan yang sangat ektrim tersebut sehingga tubuh mereka bahkan ada yang hancur lebur.

"aku berterima kasih karena pasukan aliansi membuat kertas segel ini sehingga aku bisa menyegel kalian" ujar obito hendak menyegel para hokage namun sebuah serangan dilancarkan kembali oleh seseorang yang baru datang.

Sennin mode : odama rasengan

Sebuah rasengan raksasa kini menyerang kearah obito sehingga dengan santai obito kembali membuat perisai, namun kesalah kembali terulang karena cakra senjutsu kini membuat perisai tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, namun dibalik itu obito juga menyiapkan sebuah senjata dan menyerang kearah orang yang menyerangnya.

"mati kau" ujar obito kini hendak menusuk orang itu

Namun sebelum senjata obito mengenai targetnya, orang tersebut sudah menghilang dan muncul di dekat sasuke.

"sensei jangan gegabah, seorang pengguna senjutsu sangat dibutuhkan sekarang ini" ujar naruto kini berbicara

"jadi hanya kita berdua yang dapat mengalahkannya sekarang?" tanya jiraya

"tentu saja tidak, hokage pertama dan juga ayah aku rasa bisa membantu" ujar naruto kini membuat sebuah segel dan muncullah 5 klon dirinya.

"sasuke ini harus segera di selesaikan" ujar naruto kini masuk kedalam mode biju miliknya dan membuat replica kyubi dari cakra tersebut.

"baiklah, aku mengerti" ujar sasuke kini mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya dan membuat shusanoo

Kedua cakra ini kini sudah bergabung dan kini terlihatlah susanoo milik sasuke sedang membungkus replica kyubi sehingga kini dengan pedang di samping kiri dan kanannya, naruto dan sasuke sudah bergerak menuju kearah obito.

Pertarungan yang sengit terjadi, walau dengan kondisi yang sangat jauh berbeda, namun obito mampu menandingi kecepatan dan kekuatan serangan dari lawannya sehingga membuat orang memundurkan diri tidak ingin ikut dalam pertarungan monster tersebut. Namun beberapa luka kini terlihat ditubuh obito walalu kini sembuh dengan cepat.

"percuma naruto, aku bisa kembali menjadi normal secara instan karena cakra jubi didalam tubuhku, tapi bagaimana dengan kekasih mu tadi, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya obito mengatakan tentang hinata yang dia serang.

"tentu saja, bukan hanya kalian saja yang memiliki sel tuan hashirama, kami bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih bagus yaitu darah beliau, dan itu sangat banyak untuk kami berdua" ujar naruto kini terlihat hinata sudah sembuh dari luka nya.

Semua orang melihat luka hinata yang menutup dengans sendirinya kini heran bahkan sakura yang mempelajari jutsu itu harus memiliki cadangan cakra yang banyak untuk mengaktifkan jutsu ini tapi hinata, dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan dengan jutsu tersebut.

"dan aku rasa kau yang sekarang sedang sekarat" ujar naruto menunjuk lengan kanan obito kini sudah menjadi biru karena racun yang di lancarkan oleh hinata.

"tidak mungkin, dia berhasil menyerangku saat itu" gumam obito langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membuat lengan baru disana.

'ohh…jadi sebagian tubuhnya adalah tubuh zetsu putih, jadi begitu setengah tubuh zetsu hitam adalah tubuh obito yang masih sempurna dan memiliki ranningan' pikir naruto

"ternyata kau hebat juga, aku kira tidak aka nada yang selamat setelah terkena racn milik hinata-chan ujar naruto

Sementara madara kini sudah berdiri dan hendak menyerang hashirama dari belakang namun dia urungkan dan memilih menhadang gerakan hashirama yang kini sudah kembali ke bentuk semula.

"aku bosan menunggu, jadi mari kita bertarung hashirama" ujar madara kini ada dihadapannya namun tobirama kembali berusaha menyerang madara namun lagi-lagi tobirama hanya menghasilkan sebuah kegagalan dan malah dia yang terkena serangan.

"kau sudah pikun tobi, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik pada mu" ujar madara kini menyerang hashirama sehingga mau tidak mau pertarungan tersebut terjadi. Karena tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi semua orang menjatuhkan obito, hashirama mengajak madara pergi dan menjauh dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan obito dalam tangan para hokage yang lainya.

Sementara naruto dan sasuke kini sedang bertarung dengan obito, kini lima bunshin naruto mendekati semua teman yang dibutuhkan oleh naruto dan sasuke.

"baiklah semuanya, berikan tangan kalian" ujar naruto dalam mode biju miliknya

Setelah itu semua orang mengulurkan tangannya sehingga naruto dalam sekali tepuk langsung menyalurkan cakra tersebut pada semua orang sehingga membuat semua orang merasakan kehangatan dari cakra tersebut dan luka serta cakra mereka kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

'ini cakra kyubi, dan ini sangat hangat dan menyembuhkan' "kau hebat naruto" teriak kiba

Setelah semua orang kebagian cakra naruto, kini para bunshin mendekat kearah beberapa orang yang akan memiliki tugas khusus. Orang-orang tersebut yaitu, sakura, kiba, hinata, shikamaru dan neji. Mereka kini memiliki jubah biju yang berbeda dari yang lain karena kini mereka semua bunshin naruto sedang membuat sebuah jutsu rasengan di ke 5 orang tersebut dan mereka langsung masuk ke ekor dari replica biju milik naruto dengan rasengan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"sasuke, mari kita habisi dia" ujar naruto kini sudah siap dengan pedang yang terbuat dari kekkai miliknya dan menyerang kearah obito namun obito membuat pertahan dari bola miliknya sehingga kini pertahanan itu terdiri dari 5 lapisan. Sehingga membuat banyak ledakan terjadi akibat rasengan yang dilesakkan oleh ekor kurama kearah obito sehingga semua tameng obito kini sudah hancur dan tersisa sebuah pedang ditangannya dan pada saat bersamaan naruto dan sasuke menebaskan pedang milik mereka dan membuat sebuah luka yang besar di tubuh obito. Sebelum luka itu terjadi pedang milik obito hancur berkeping-keping sehingga hal itulah menyebabkan pedang milik naruto berhasil menebas tubuh dari obito. Namun semua itu belum berakhir, karena dengan cepat banyak cakra yang keluar dari luka itu dan dengan bantuan semua teman naruto dan juga sasuke akhirnya tarik-menarik cakra kini terjadi antara obito vs naruto dan kawan-kawan, namun dua buah cakra tidak bisa mereka tarik sehingga dalam kearan itu bee dan gara muncul disana untuk membantu dan akhirnya dengan kerja sama akhirnya cakra semua biju kni terbebas dari tubuh obito sehingga obito yang tidak memiliki tubuh lagi kini jatuh tanpa halangan ke tanah. Kakashi yang sudah kembali seperti semula kini berlari menyongsong obito yang tidak berdaya dan hendak menghunuskan kunainya kearah obito.

"tunggu kakashi" ujar minato yang sudah menahan serangan kakashi yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti lai dari tubuh obito.

"tapi dia sudah keterlaluan sensei, dan aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri sekarang" ujar kakashi hendak menghunuskan kunainya kembali, namun sebuah tangan berwarna hitam kini menahan laju tangan kakashi sehingga membuat semua orang mundur kebelakang.

"kau harus berterima kasih pada ku obito, Karen atanpa diriku kau pasti sudah tewas" ujar zetsu hitam

Semua orang menatap dengan ngeri karena sekarang sebagian tubuh obito sudah dikuasai oleh zetsu hitam sedangkan sebelahnya kini di kuasai oleh zetsu putih.

'ini sungguh buruk, mereka akan membangkitkan madara' pikir naruto

Sasuke dan naruto langsung kembali ke mode semula dan menyerang kearah obito namun sebuah segel kini dilakukan oleh zetsu untuk memanggil sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan oleh nagato dulu.

' sial aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya' pikir naruto karena jutsu tersebut akan membangkitkan madara menjadi makhluk hidup kembali dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi jika ingin dunia ini selamat.

Hinata yang mengetahui rencana dari zetsu hitam langsung membuat sebuah segel dan mengaktifkan fuin yang dia tanamkan sebelumnya di tubuh obito. Dalam sekejap tubuh obito yang dikendalikan oleh zetsu kini berhenti bergerak karena sudah terkekang oleh fuin yang diaktifkan oleh hinata.

"naruto-kun cepat ini tidak akan lama" ujar hinata

Mendengar hinata berteriak begitu naruto langsung berpindah dengan hiraishin level 3 miliknya sehingga kini dia sudah ada di dekat obito dan melepaskan mata rannigan dan sharingan dari posisinya. Dan setelah beberapa saat itu, fuin yang di aktifkan hinata kini sudah tidak aktif lagi.

"sialan kau, dari mana kau mengetahui rencana kami?" tanya zetsu hitam kini mengeluarkan banyak akar kayu yang menyerang kearah naruto.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, namun aku baru mengetahui sesuatu baru-baru ini" ujar naruto

"apa maksudmu naruto?" tanya sasuke

"aku mengetahui semua rencana mereka dari awal hinagga akhir, namun aku baru menyadari satu hal. Kau ingat batu prasasti klan uchiha, yang menurut itachi sudah dirubah" ujar naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh sasuke

"orang itulah yang merubahnya" ujar naruto menunjuk zetsu hitam

"sial, kau mengetahui nya sampai sejauh itu" ujar zetsu

"kau berniat membangkitkan ibumu yang tersegel oleh rikkudo sennin, dan menggunakan madara yang akan kau bangkitkan sebagai wadahnya" ujar naruto

Mendengar naruto yang mengetahui rencananya, zetsu langsung masuk kedalam tanah dan menemui madara yang sudah mengalahkan hashirama sehingga kondisi hasiram sungguh mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan besi hitam di tubuhnya.

"bagaimana apakah berhasil?" tanya madara

"si bocah uzumaki itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan ranningan. Dan aku tidak tau dimana obito menyimpan ranningan yang terakhir" ujar zetsu hitam

To be continue


	24. Chapter 24

Judul : MASTER (season II )

Author : Rahmat Ardi Wijaya

Disclaimer : masashi kashimoto

Chapter : 24

Alur : maju

Rated : M

Pairing : naruto/hinata

Genre : edventure

Mendengar naruto yang mengetahui rencananya, zetsu langsung masuk kedalam tanah dan menemui madara yang sudah mengalahkan hashirama sehingga kondisi hasiram sungguh mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan besi hitam di tubuhnya.

"bagaimana apakah berhasil?" tanya madara

"si bocah uzumaki itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan ranningan. Dan aku tidak tau dimana obito menyimpan ranningan yang terakhir" ujar zetsu hitam

"sial, cepat paksa obito mengatakannya dengan cara apapun"ujar madara kini sudah berlari menuju dimana naruto dan semua orang kini berada.

Setelah itu, zetsu kini mulai berbicara dengan obito yang ada di sebelahnya dan menanyakan dimana dia menyembunyikan ranningan terakhir. Namun bukanlah jawaban yang diberikan oleh obito melainkan sebuah senyum sehingga membuat zetsu muak dan ingin sekali membunuh obito namun karena ketidak mampuannya bertarung dia lebih memilih bertahan di dalam tubuh obito agar dia tidak mati dibunuh oleh pasukan aliansi.

Sementara itu, jiraya yang sudah tiba disana sekian lama kini hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan langsung berteriak setelah dia merasakan sebuah cakra mendekat.

"naruto, madara menuju kearah kalian" ujar jiraya berteriak kearah naruto dan hinata

"ini akan lama, sebaiknya aku menyegelnya secepat yang aku bisa" ujar naruto kini berdiri bersiap untuk menyambut datangnya madara. Sementara sasuke kini sudah berdiri bersama dengan sakura disampingnya dan mendekat kearah naruto.

"apa rencana kita?" tanya sakura

"entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu sasuke?" tanya naruto

"kita hanya perlu menyegelnya, namun membuat dia jatuh akan sangat sulit dengan ranningan di matanya dia bisa saja dengan mudah menyerap semua cakra ninjutsu dan senjutsu" ujar sasuke

"tapi dia tidak bisa menyerap secara cepat jutsu yang memiliki bentuk padat, seperti lava milik mizukage, madara sama sekali tidak bisa menyerapnya" ujar naruto

"sial, ini akan memakan waktu lama dobe" ujar sasuke

"kami akan membantu" ujar tobirama kini sudah ada disamping naruto dan sasuke bersama hokage yang lainya

"terima kasih, tapi sepertinya harus ada yang menyelamatkan hokage pertama agar kekuatan kita bisa lebih kuat" ujar hinata

"biar aku saja, ujar tobirama kini berlari menyongsong arah madara dan dari kejauhan madara sudah bersiap dengan jutsunya

Elemen api : gelombang api raksasa

Elemen air : tsunami

Dengan dua jenis cakra yang berbeda akhirnya jutsu tersebut kini bertubrukan dan menghasilkan uap dan membuat semua mata tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas kedalam sana, namun tobirama dapat melewati madara dan sedangkan madara sendiri tidak memperdulikan kemana tobirama pergi karena dia hanya ingin mengambil kembali mata ranningan dari naruto.

"tobirama sama berhasil, sekarang kita perlu bertarung bertahan dan menyerangnya jika ada kesempatan, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menghancurkan mata ranningan ini" ujar naruto kini meremas bola mata itu hingga hancur, dank arena kurang puas menghancurkan mata yang bisa membawa kehancuran dunia itu naruto kini menelannya sehingga membuat beberapa orang merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto.

"sekarang apa?" tanya sasuke

"kita serang dia dengan segenap kekuatan kita, tapi jangan sampai kita tersentuh olehnya karena dengan kemampuan salah satu dari rannigan da dapat dengan mudah menyerap cakra." Ujar naruto

"baiklah coba jelaskan satu persatu kekuatannya sebelum dia menyerang kita" ujar hokage ke 3

"ya secara singkat saja" ujar hokage ke 4 dan mengaktifkan sebuah mode yang membuat naruto terkejut

"ini mode biju, jadi begitu. Ternyata benar kurama dibagi dua sebelum ayah menyegelnya dalam tubuhku. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, pertama dia bisa menyerap cakra dengan gakido, kedua dia bisa menggunakan kuciyouse dengan chikoshudo, ketiga dia bisa mengbah tubuhnya menjadi mekanik dengan shurado, keempat dia bisa mncabut nyawa dengan nigendo, kelima dia bisa menggunakan jigokudou sebagai pemanggil raja neraka, ke enam yaitu tendo yang dapat mengendalikan gravity dan yang terakhir adalah gedo yang dapat membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati" ujar naruto

"tunggu dulu, dia bisa membangkitkan orang yang mati. Lalu kenapa dia tidak membangkitkan dirinya sendiri?" tanya jiraya

"mungkin karena dia sudah mati jadi dia membutuhkan orang lain untuk membangkitkannya, dan orang itu adalah obito" ujar naruto

"semuanya menghindar" ujar hokage ke 4 dan semua orang menghindar dari bola api raksasa yang di lepaskan oleh madara sehingga kini terlihat madara dengan raut wajah yang sangat marah. Karena merasa diserang, semua pasukan aliansi kini berbondong-bondong menyerang madara, namun madara yang hanya menggunakan besi hitam yang dikeluarkannya dari balik jubahnya kini hanya menangkis dan menyerang balik lawannya. Walau jumlah mereka sangat tidak seimbang, namun madara lebih ungul dari semua orang yang menyerangnya itu, bahkan semua serangan yang dilakukan oleh semua pasukan sinobi sama sekali tidak berguna untuk madara sehingga dirinya hanya menyerang dengan kemampuan skil berperangnya dengan pedang dan senjata yang dia rampas dari sang musuh.

"terlalu lemah, kalian tidak pantas di sebuat sebagai shinobi" ujar madara

"apa kau bilang" ujar seorang shinobi kini menyerang madara namun bukanya berhasil menyerang kini tubuhnya sudah terpujur kaku dihadapan madara karena dengan cepat madara menusuk jantungnya dengan sebuah besi yang muncul dari tangannya.

"kurang ajar" ujar seseorang kini membuat sembuah segel tangan

Elemen api : bola api

Elemen angin : tornado

Kedua jutsu itu kini bergabung dan menjadi sebuah serangan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya namun dengan santainya madara hanya merentangkan tangan dan menyerap semua cakra yang ada pada jutsu tersebut.

"lemah, dan juga bodoh" ujar madara kini membangkitkan susanoo miliknya sehingga melihat hal itu naruto tidak tinggal diam dia langsung membuat sebuah jutsu yang langsung menyerang susanoo madara hingga terpental jauh kebelakang.

Elemen kayu : 1000 tombak hutan

Semburan kayu kini keluar dan menyerang kearah madara yang kini dilindungi oleh susanoo miliknya sehingga membuat dirinya hanya terdorong cukup jauh hingga dia menatap naruto dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang sangat marah.

"dasar sialan, elemen kayu : terbentuknya hutan" ujar madara sehingga kini sudah banyak sulur kayu yang hendak menjerat semua pasukan shinobi, namun naruto dengan cakra yang sudah berada di tubuh semua pasukan aliansi dia membuat dirinya membawa semua orang kini menghilang dengan hiraishin dan pergi menjauh dari serangan madara.

Sementara hokage ke 4 kini menyerang madara dengan rasengan namun hanya dengan satu tangan kini dia sudah menyerap cakra yang membentuk rasengan ditangan minato sehingga saat cakra itu sudah hilang dengan sangat mudah minato terlempar cukup jauh karena sebuah serangan yang tidak terlihat.

'sial aku lupa dengan kemampuan ranningan' pikir minato kini menghilang dan mendeka kearah hokage ke 3

'kau tergesah-gesah minato, tidak seperti kau biasanya" ujar hokage ke 3

"maaf aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi" ujar minato

Sementara itu kini tobirama sudah sampai di depan kakak nya yang kini sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, bagaimana tidak seluruh tubuhnya terdapat banyak sekali besi hitam dan itu membuat aliran cakranya tidak stabil.

"tobi cepat lepaskan besi-besi ini" ujar hashirama

Tanpa menjawab tobirama langsung melepaskan satu persatu besi tersebut hingga besi yang terakhir.

"sial madara ternyata menggunakan DNA ku agar bisa mendapatkan ranningan dan kemampuan eleman kayu milik ku" ujar hashirama

"ya kami sudah tau itu" ujar tobirama

"baiklah, mari kita bertarung kembali dengan madara dan selesaikan ini" ujar hashirama kini dia sedang berdiri dan menyiapkan sesuatu dan kini muncullah mode sennin miliknya.

"dengar madara tadi menghisap cakra senju milikku dan dia bisa mengendalikanya dengan mudah, tapi itu karena cakra senjutsu ku memang dapat di di dapatkan dengan bergerak, tapi ada senjutsu yang hanya dapat di gunakan dan diserap jika dia berdiam diri itu adalah tipe katak. Jadi aku harap mereka semua memikirkan hal yang seperti itu" ujar hashirama

"ya aku harap begitu" ujar tobirama

Kembali kepertarungan, madara yang seorang diri kini melawan semua orang sementara zetsu hitam kini hanya menetap di tubuh obito Karena jika dia keluar sedikit saja maka dia akan terbunuh oleh kakahsi dan gai yang ada disana. Sementara naruto kini sudah muncul dan membawa beberapa ribu orang bersamanya dalam menghilang.

"hah…hah…maaf bisakah kalian tetap disini membantu kami dengan hanya melihat, aku rasa biarkan para kage terdahulu dan go kage yang ikut menyerang karena ini akan merepotkan…hah…" ujar naruto kini bernafas dengan kuat

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dari suna

"ya, aku baik, terima kasih" ujar naruto

"ini ambilah, kau mungkin haus" ujar nya

"tidak terima kasih," ' kau bisa mati jika aku menerimanya' pikir naruto karena dia merasakan hinata melihatnya dari jauh.

"baiklah, aku pergi" ujar naruto kini sudah ada di dekat sasuke

"kau asik ya naruto-kun" ujar hinata

"sudahlah, jangan membahas itu dulu mari kita serang dan kalahkan orang ini" ujar naruto kini mengeluarkan pedang andalannya sedangkan hinata selalu mengeluarkanya.

"baiklah mari kita hajar dia" ujar sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan susanoo miliknya dan melindungi semua orang di dekatnya.

"heh..jumlah bukanlah halangan bagi ku, kalian ingin tahu kenapa edotensei itu dilarang. Karena jika kontrak sudah dibatalkan maka yang kalian dapatkan adalah mayat hidup dengan penuh cakra" ujar madara kini membangkitkan susanoo miliknya yang lebih sempurna dari sasuke.

Pertarungan yang sengit terjadi antara madara melawan beberapa orang sekaligus, walau sulit namun naruto dan hinata sedikit demi sedikit berhasil menyerap cakra susanoo milik madara seingga membuat ukuran pedang mereka kini semakin panjang dan besar.

"hinata-chan ini sudah tidak muat, salurakan ke semua orang" ujar naruto kini mendekat kearah sasuke dan menyalurkan cakra dari pedangnya ketubuh sasuke. Sementara hinata menyalurkan ke tubuh sakura, semntara para kage saat ini masih bisa bertarung dengan baik jadi sasuke dan sakura kini kembali kemedan tempur kembali sehingga membuat naruto dan hinata juga ikut membantu.

"dasar tidak berguna, rasakan ini magatama yasaka" sebuah serangan yang terdiri dari 9 tomoe yang terikat menjadi 3 bagian dalam satu bagian ada 3 tomoe dan disatukan sengan benang cakra yang besar dan menyerang kearah semua lawannya sehingga membuat naruto harus membuat pertahan terkuat nya.

Elemen kayu : kubah kayu raksasa

Elemen tanah : monster pelindung

Elemen pasir : dinding pasir

Ketiga jutsu tersebut kini bahu membahu mempertahankan diri dari serangan madara, namun Karena kuatnya serangan madara membua naruto harus membuat sebuah pengecualian. Dan langsung membuat pertahanan baru

"sial terlalu kuat semuanya pergi dari sini" ujar naruto sedangkan dirinya tidak meninggalkan tempat itu unutk menyelamatkan semaua orang sehingga dia kini terluka akibat serangan tersebut walau sempat melakukan pertahan terakhir namun kembali hancur dan akhirnya kini tubuhnya terluka cukup parah.

"naruto-kun….." teriak hinata inginberlari menuju kearah naruto namun ditahan sakura.

"tenang saja hinata, dia akan baik-baik saja. Coba lihat dan rasakan cakranya" ujar sakura

"ya syukurlah dia baik-baik saja" ujar hinata yang kini setelah asap hilang sebuah jutsu pertahanan kini melindungi dirinya.

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau bertindak sesuka hati mu madara" ujar hashirama yang kini berada tidak jauh dari naruto bersama dengan tobirama yang juga membuat pertahanan dari air untuk menghalau serangan dari madara.

"kalian berdua sungguh merepotkan" ujar madara kini merentangkan tangannya dan

Bansotein….

Dengan tiba-tiba tubuh hashirma kini tertarik kedepan dan meuju kearah madara dan disana madara sudah menunggu dengan besi hitam ditanganya namun serangan madara tidak berhasil karena dengan kekkai moura naruto menahan serangan madara.

Elemen lava : kawah gunung berapi

Dalam sekejap di kaki madara kini sudah tercipta lumpur lava sehingga membuat madara kini mengaktifkan susanoo miliknya dengan sempurna sehingga membuat dirinya tidak terkena lava itu.

'jutsu yang merepotkan bahkan itu tidak bisa aku serap' pikir madara

Karena tidak ma uterus-terusan di serang, madara langsung membuat susanoo nya menjadi perfek sehingga kini terlihatlah sosok susanoo yang sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi tingginya reflika kyubi yang naruto buat dengan baju zirah bagaikan seorang samurai kini susanoo milik madara menghunuskan pedangnya.

"rasakan kekuatan uchiha sejati" ujar madara menggerakkan susanoo miliknya untuk menebaskan pedangnya dengan kekuuatan penuh, sehingga membuat semua orang yang hendak diserang kini menghindar dengan susah payah. Sehingga serangan yang seharus nya di tujukan pada mereka kini malah mengenai sebuah bukit di belakang mereka dan sebuah ledakan terjadi sehingga membuat bukit itu lenyap seketika.

"naruto ini gawat, sulit untuk mengalahkan nya jika dia masih dalam bentuk sempurna seperti itu. dan hanya satu cara mengalahkan susanoo yaitu dengan suara" ujar sasuke

"suara….tapi disini tidak ada orang yang bisa menggunakan jenis serangan suara" ujar naruto

"naruto tuan fukasaku dan mama sima bisa menggunakan genjutsu suara, jadi jika dengan mereka mungkin bisa" ujar jiraya

"ya mari kita coba" ujar naruto kini sudah membuat sebuah seal

Elemen kayu : naga kayu

Setelah itu muncullah 2 ekor naga kayu yang ternyata hokage pertama juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"mari kita lumpuhkan dia sementara bocah berambut putih itu membuat persiapan" ujar hashirama

"kami akan membantu" ujar sasuke kini sudah membuat susanoonya aktif

Elemen air : naga air

Elemen tanah : naga tanah

Elemen lava : meriam lava

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh naruto dan semua kage, namun semua serangan itu sangat sulit menembus susanoo milik madara sehingga mebuat gara dengan cerdik menarik madara keluar dari susanoo miliknya namun dalam sekejap semua cakra di pasir tersebut kinni menghilang dan pasir-pasir tersebut kini berhenti berfungsi sebagai senjata. karena hal itulah kini naruto sudah siap dengan jutsu nya.

"naruto jangan pakai jutsu" ujar minato dari jauh

Sehingga membuat naruto menyerang madara dengan taijutsu namun perbedaan kekuatan dan level pengalaman membuat naruto terlalu sering terkena pukulan dan membuat tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh.

" sial" ujar naruto kini melihat adanya kesempatan namun dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu

"kau cukup cerdik menyerangku dengan taijutsu, namun pengalamanmu belumlah cukup" ujar madara kini hendak mengaktifkan kembali susanoo miliknya namun seekor naga kayu kini menyergapnya dan mendorongnya hingga cukup jauh.

Melihat madara yang masih terserang naruto langsung masuk dalam mode senjutsu miliknya sehingga kini dirinya sudah siap dengan taijutsu gaya katak miliknya dan langsung mengejar madara dan diikuti oleh sasuke yang masih dengan susanoo miliknya yang masih jauh dikatakan sempurna.

Pertarungan taijutsu antara narut dan sasuke melawan madara kini berlangsung sangat seru, namun dengan senjutsu madara beberapa kali terpental akibat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh naruto. Dan saat madara ingin menyerap cakra alam milik naruto makan dengan cepat sasuke menghunuskan pedang nya kearah madara sehingga madara tidak jadi melakukan niatnya dan begitu sebaliknya saat madara menyerang sasuke naruto dengan sigap membantu sasuke.

Melihat naruto dan sasuke berhasil mendesak madara semua kage kini menyingsong untuk ikut membantu, namun tsunade, sakura, dan hinata kini tinggal dibelakang karena jiraya masih memerlukan waktu untuk menjadi sennin mode.

"baiklah aku selesai, tsunade kau harus tetap disini sementara waktu, karena mungkin kami akan butuh bantuan medis mu" ujar jiraya

"baiklah" jawab tsunade

Akhirnya jiraya juga ikut bertarung melawan madara dengan teman satu teamnya yaitu orochimaru. Di keroyok orang sebanyak ini membuat madara kerepotan dan membuat sebuah serangan balasan.

elemen api : raja naga api

serangan yang sangat besar itu membuat beberapa orang terkena serangan tersebut, dan membuat mereka terluka bakar, termasuk naruto dan jiraya sedangkan sasuke kini selamat berkat susanoo miliknya sedangkan orochimaru dengan kemampuannya kini dia berganti kulit dan membuat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Sementara itu para edotensei kini terlihat sudah mulai kembali, namun hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh madara untuk menyerang mereka.

"tidak akan aku berikesempatan" ujar madara kini menyerang kearah para hokage edotensei namun naruto dan jiraya kini menghadangnya sehingga membuat madara kini harus menghadapi dua orang yang menggunakan senjutsu sehingga dalam beberapa kali serangan madara terkena serangan tersebut. Namun karena tidak ingin terkena serangan dengan sia-sia madara juga melancarkan serangan miliknya.

Sinratensei

Semua yang ada disekitarnya kini terdorong jauh kebelakang hingga membuat semua orang kini terpental hingga membuat madara kini berdiri sendiri di tengah semua orang.

"kalian semua ternyata cukup tangguh juga, tapi akan aku akhiri semua ini" ujar madara kini mengaktifkan susanoonya kembali dan saat itulah madara terkena perangkap genjutsu milik fukasaku dan sima.

Teknik sennin : nyanyian katak

Sebuah gelombang suara kini mengena susanoo milik madara sehingga membuat susanoo tidak berfungsi dan akhirnya menghilang.

"ini berhasil, ayo kita lakukan penyerangan bersama sama" ujar hashirama

Semua orang yang ikut menyerang madara tadi akhirnya menyerang madara secara bersama sama sehingga gabungan dari semua serangan itu menghasikan sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar. Namun setelah asap dari serangan itu menghilang kini terlihatlah apa yang mereka serang, dan ternyata itu hanya sebuah boneka kayu yang merupakan klon dari madara.

"sial dia menipu kita" ujar naruto kini melihat beberapa orang yang sudah tertangkap oleh cengkraman tangan susanoo milik madara.

"sial…" ujar naruto

Namun tanpa madara sadari, naruto sudah menyiapkan kekkai moura di dekat tubuhnya dan

" moura : ledakan " ujar naruto sehingga di dalam tubuh susanoo milik madara saat ini sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, sehingga berkat susanoo milik madara api dari ledakan itu tidak sampai pada para sandra sehingga kini tubuh dari madara hancur lebur bersama dengan susanoo miliknya. Melihat kesempatan tersebut, semua orang melemparkan kertas segel kearah madara sehingga membuat madara kini yang hendak menyatu kini terhenti dan langsung tersegel. Sementara itu, zetsu hitam yang mengetahui madara sudah dikalahkan kini akan melarikan diri melalui tanah, namun dengan cepat naruto bertindak dan membuat sebuah bola yang menyelimuti semua tubuh dari obito dalam kekkai moura.

"ya..bagus naruto" ujar sasuke kini menepuk bahu naruto

"belum, ini belum selesai. Zetsu hitam masih ada satu lagi yaitu di tempat persembunyian para daimiyo" ujar naruto

"mari kita kesana" ujar sasuke

Setelah itu akhirnya dua tubuh zetsu hitam kini sudha berhasil di tangkap bersama dengan tubuh obito. Sementara itu semua biju kini bebas. Namun ada beberapa biju yang ingin kembali ke jibcurikinya yait shukaku yang ingin kembali ke gaara sehingga membuat naruto harus mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Setelah perang yang berkepanjangan, akhirnya naruto dan semua orang kini berhasil menghentikan kebankitan jubi, walau sebenarnya jubi sudah bangkit namun mereka berhasil menjatuhkannya. Dan sekarang tinggal bagaimana mereka menyusun kedamaian ini agar tidak terjadi lagi perang antar 5 desa besar ini. Dengan berakhirnya perang, para hokage yang di bangkitkan pun kni di lepas dan akhirnya dengan bijak minato memberikan setengah tubuh kurama kepada naruto agar naruto bisa mengndalikan nya dengan sempurna, dan setelah itu kini akhirnya semua datang mendekat dan bersatu dalam kegembiraan.

"baiklah, kurasa saatnya kita pergi" ujar hashirama pada semua hokage lainya dan akhirnya mereka mulai memunculkan cahanya dan akhirnya menjadi roh dan meninggalkan sebuah jasat dari zetsu putih.

"kalian sudah sangat baik dengan bergabung menjadi satu seperti ini. Pertahankan semua ini" ujar tobirama

"aku bangga pada mu tsunade, jiraya, dan kau orochimaru" ujar sarutobi

"naruto, aku rasa ibumu akan senang jika kau melamar hinata setelah ini" ujar minato pada naruto

"akan aku usahakan" ujar naruto malu

"sepertinya semua orang memiliki pesan yang hebat, baiklah tsunade jangan main judi jika kau kalah terus ok" ujar hashirama

Dan akhirnya para edotensei hokage itu kini meninggalkan mereka dalam Susana kegembiraan. Dan setelah perang berlangsung dengan cukup lama akhirnya kini kemenangan ada di tangan pasukan aliansi dan sengan kemampuan fuin milik naruto akhirnya madara yang tersegel dan juga zetsu hitam kini akhirnya dimusnahkan bersama dengan tubuh obito yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Setelah itu, sorakan dan teriakan yang sudah lama mereka nantikan kini terdengar dari pasukan aliansi karena mereka sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan sangat baik, bahkan mereka kini sudah sangat senang karena berhasil mengalahkan madara uchiha yang merupakan musuh yang mengerikan. Setelah itu akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan arena peperangan tersebut dan membuat pesta untuk meraykan kemenangan mereka dalam peperangan kali ini, ya walau jumlah korba juga sangat banyak, namn tidak di pungkiri bahwa kegembiraandari kemenangan dalam perang telah menghapus semua kesedihan tersebut.

Dalam rangka menyambut kemenangan dari pasukan aliansi pihak kumo yang menjadi markas dari pasukan aliansi mengadakan pesta besar-besaran sehingga semua orang yang ikut perang kini larut dalam suka cita yang sangat besar. Di samping itu, ada pula orang-orang yang memenuhi tempat perjudian untuk merayakan kemenangan pasukan berbeda dengan shinobi-shinobi muda konoha seperti naruto dan kawan-kawan yang memilih mandi air panas, terutama naruto dan hinata yang memilih tempat yang bahkan tidak dipikirkan oleh semua orang. Mereka berdua mencari sendiri sumber mata air panas di beberapa gunung desa kumo dan mandi berdua disana secara pribadi, bagaiman tidak, semua orang konoha khususnya orang-orang yang dekat dengan naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa naruto dan hinnata sudah dapat dikatakan suami istri karena mereka sudah melakukan ritual itu sebelum perang, jadi jangankan untuk melihatnya di keramaian, melihatnya ikut berpesta saja tidak, karena naruto lebih memilih bersama hinata di air panas dan berpelukan dalam bak mandi alami mereka.

"apakah kalian melihat naruto?" tanya garaa

"entahlah, memangnya kenapa tuan garaa mencari naruto?" tanya seseorang

"aku ingin berbicara dengan nya" ujar garaa

"kau belum tahu ya gaara" ujar shikamaru

"tentang apa?" tanya gaara

"naruto dan hinata pergi berduaan kearah gunung tersebut, namun itu daoat dimaklumi karena naruto dan hinata itu seperti seorang pasangan yang sudah menikah. Bahkan klan hyuga pun sudah tahu dengan hal itu" ujar shikamaru

"apa yang mereka lakukan berduaan?" tanya garaa

"itu adalah rahasia level s milik naruto dan hinata, jadi kami hanya punya beberapa dugaan saja, pertama naruto dan hinata sudah melakukan itu, kedua mereka sudah bertunangan , dan yang terakhir sebenarnya mereka sudah menikah" ujar shikamaru

"mereka berdua belum menikah, aku sebagai keluarga dari hyuga belum mengtahui kebenaran kalau dia sudah menikah dengan naruto, namun jika itu masalah restu dari ayah hinata maka itu sudah di keluarkan sehingga jika naruto memang mau kapan saja dia akan bisa membawa hinata menjadi istrinya" ujar neji

Sementara itu, kini naruto dan hinata mandi dalam keadaan yang sangat seru, mereka kini hanya berpelukan tanpa pakaian dan hanya duduk tenang tanpa melakukan apa pun. Namun di benak mereka berdua kini sudah ada yang dipikirkan yakni tentang sebuah ramalan yang dikatakan buku dongeng yang mereka baca.

"hinat-chan waktunya sedikit lagi dimana ramalan yang dikatakan buku itu terjadi, semua yang dikatakan dalam buku itu hampir semuanya terjadi, ya walau menurut buku itu aku kehilangan jiraya sensei namun aku berhasil merubah alur kehidupan, dan juga aku berhasil mengubah jalan hidup ku. Semoga saja kau juga bisa merubah jalan hidup mu ya hinata-chan" ujr naruto

"tenang saja, aku sekarang sudah kuat dan lebih kuat lagi, jadi naruto-kun tidak perlu risau. Lagi pula serangan orang itu dikatakan akan terjadi setelah lebih dari 4 bulan dari kemenangan kita dalam perang. Jadi aku rasa kita masih bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya mulai dari sekarang" ujar hinata

"ya, besok kita akan pulang lebih dulu ke desa konoha, dan kita akan latihan di desa nanti" ujar naruto

"ya, lagi pula kita akan menghadapinya berdua kan, jadi tidak perlu takut dan ragu kita pasti akan mengalahkan dia" ujar hinata membuat naruto agar lebih tenang

Dalam buku tersebut yang mana buku itu sebenarnya adalah karangan naruto dari masa yang berbeda, naruto akan kehilangan hinata dalam waktu 4 bulan setelah terjadi perng shinobi ke 4 ini. Sehingga dengan waktu yang cukup sedikit itu naruto dan hinata membicara kannya dan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

#skip#

Keesokan harinyasetelah beristirahat yang cukup dan mengumpulkan kekuatan, akhirnya pasukan aliansi kini kembali kedesa mereka masing-masing sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang merasakan cinta dalam sebuah perang harus rela berpisah untuk barang beberapa hari seperti shikamaru dan temari yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih walau tanda-tanda itu sudah ada sejak lama, namun hal ini baru bisa terungkap dengan sempurna saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan perang ini. Begitupun dengan shinobi yang menemukan cintanya dalam perang kali ini, walau kesedihan karena kehilangan banyak saudara yang gugur namun kegembiraan menemukan cinta sejati telah menutup kesedihan yang mereka alami saat perang.

Sementara itu, kini pasukan aliansi terbagi atas 6 kubu, 5 kubu akan kembali kedesa mereka masing-masing, dan satu kubu yakni kumogakure akan tetap tinggal karena markas ini adalah desa mereka. dan perpisahan antara semua desa ini membuat sebuah tangis haru.

#kubu konoha#

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada raikage, konoha yang dipimpin oleh tsunade sebagai kage nya kini meninggalkan desa kumo. Perjalanan mereka menuju desa akan memakan waktu 2 hari jika berlari seperti biasa, namun karena mereka baru selesai perang, maka mereka kini hanya berjalan santai menuju desa konoha dalam waktu mungkin 4 hari perjalanan.

Tidak hanya kubu konoha, kubu suna, kiri, iwa dan samuraipun kini mulai meninggalkan desa kumo yang merupakan markas dari pasukan aliansi. Merkapun melakukan hal yang sama yakni berjalan santai menuju kedesa mereka masing-masing, tidak banyak kejadian yang terjadi di perjalanan kecuali, mereka tidak menemukan yamato sehingga membuat semua orang berpendapat bahwa yamato sudah meninggal. Namun saat mereka hendak membangun kemah di sebuah daerah dengan jutsu elemen kayunya yamato membuat kaget semua orang.

"kapten yamato…kau selamat?" tanya naruto

Flashback

Yamato sadar dalam kondisi tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak, karena kini tubuhnya sudah tertanam dengan sebuah batang sehingga membuat tubuhnya sulit digerakkan.

'huh..dimana aku? Ini tempat apa? aku harus segera keluar dari sini agar semuanya jelas apa yang terjadi' pikir yamato kini mengeuarkan semua cakranya sehingga dengan sebuah gelombang kejut dari cakranya membuat kaju tersebut retak dan akhirnya dirinya bisa meloloskan diri dari kayu tersebut.

"kenapa aku bisa sampai disini"? gumam yamato entah pada siapa

"oh..sial, naruto" ujar yamato langsung menghilang dengan masuk kedalam tanah dan muncul dipermukaan.

Yamato akhirnya keluar dari sana dan akhirnya membuat dirinya terkejut karena melihat suasana di medan pertermpuran.

"ini..jangan-jangan perang sudah selesai, siapa yang menang" ujar yamato kini berlari menuju ke markas pasukan aliansi

Setelah sampai disana, dia melihat raikage dan bee sehingga dia langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi selama dia tidak sadar. Lalu raikage dan bee menceritakan semua yang dilewatkan oleh yamato sehingga mendengar itu yamato langsung menyusul rombongan konoha yang sudah meninggalkan kumo gakure.

Flashback end

Setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya kini akhirnya naruto dan semua orang bermalam di sebuah hutan dengan elemen kayu milik naruto dan yamato kini semua shinobi dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa ada rasa khawatir jika ada binatang buas yang menyerang mereka.

#skip#

Setelah 4 hari berjalan, akhirnya rombongan desa konoha sudah sampai di desa mereka. disana para ibu-ibu sudah menyiapkan masakan dan sebuah sambutan dari beberapa orang yang merupakan warga sipil, namun juga ada jonin yang memang tidak di izinkan ikut dalam perang seperti kurenai yang dalam kondisi hamil dan beberapa tentu saja semua genin yang seangkatan konohamaru yang menjadi penjaga desa selama para shinobi tingkat lainnya pergi berperang.

"kak..naruto…." teriak konohamaru

Mendengar namanya dipanggil naruto menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya sehingga disana nampaklah konohamaru dan 2 teman dekatnya serta 1 orang yang naruto kenal yaitu hanabi.

"yo konohamaru, bagaimana keadaan desa?" tanya naruto

"ada beberapa masalah kak, beberapa waktu yang lalu ada segerombolan orang yang mengaku klan sumo ingin merampas desa, namun berkat semangat api yang di kobarkan oleh konohamaru dan ibu-ibu dari desa kita membuat mereka semua kabur" ujar udon

"benarkah itu?" tanya naruto tidak percaya

"iya kak, bahkan semua orang itu sudah merasakan rasengan konohamaru. Konohamaru sudah sangat kuat ternyata" ujar mogi

"ah…kalian jangan berbicara seperti itu" ujar konohamaru malu karena aksi heroiknya di ceritakan pada seseorang yang selalu mengajarinya jutsu

Sementara itu, kurenai yang tidak ikut perang pun kin mencari ke tiga anak didiknya + 3 orang lainnya lagi.

"sensei, kau mencari siapa?" tanya hinata

"shikamaru dan yang lainya mana?" tanya kurenai

"mereka bertiga selamat, bahkan mereka sendir yang menyegel guru asuma yang di edotensei oleh kabuto" ujar kiba

"sensei tidak perlu risau, mereka bertiga sudah kuat dari dulu" ujar shino

"ya, aku rasa memang harus begitu" ujar kurenai yang melihat 3 orang itu kini sudah berpelukan dengan ibu mereka masing-masing

Sementara semua orang kini penuh dengan suka cita, naruto kini memisahkan diri dari semua orang karena ada yang harus ia bereskan segera. Hinata yang tentu saja mengetahui kemana naruto pergi juga ikut menyertainya sehingga kini mereka berdua sudah kembali kemarkas anbu mereka.

"naruto-kun mau kemana?" tanya hinata

"aku ingin menyelesaikan ini, dari ada kita diserang lebih baik kita yang menyerang" ujar naruto kini memakai topeng anbu miliknya

"baiklah aku akan ikut" ujar hinata kini juga sudah memasang topengnya

Kepergian naruto dan hinata yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang tersebut kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kesebuah pondok dimana orang tersebut tinggal. Dengan pupil mata sharingan miliknya yang sudah aktif, naruto akhirnya bersama dengan hinata kini bergerak ke bangunan yang sudah ia ketahui letaknya tersebut.

Sharingan naruto

Sementara itu, orang yang menjadi target naruto baru saja menyusun rencana untuk merebut doujutsu milik klan hyuga, namun sebuah kertas peledak menyerangnya sehingga memuat dirinya yang sudah siap dapat menghindar dengan baik.

"siapa kalian, berani-beraninya menyerang ku seperti itu" ujar orang itu

"kami adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi mu" ujar naruto membuat seal dengan kdua tangan yang berbeda

Elemen air : tsunami

Elemen petir : thunder

Dengan memanfaatkan media air tersebut semua percikan petir yang di keluarkan naruto kini menjalar menuju kearah shinobi itu. namun dengan mudah nya ia dapat menghindar dengan melayang diudara.

"heh…kau kira denga jutsu seperti itu dapat mengalahkan aku, tidak akan mungkin" ujar kaguya

"tidak mungkin bagaimana bisa ia terbang seperti itu" ujar naruto kini sudah menyiapkan ancang ancang untuk bertarung

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, kaguya terbang mendekat kearah naruto dan bersiap menggukana sebuah serangan namun dengan sharingan miliknya naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan baik. Namun sebagai akibatnya tanah yang terkena serangan orang itu hancur berantakan.

Akan tetapi dengan tiba-tiba sebuah pedang kini menyerang kearah kaguya sehingga dengan sebisa mungkin dirinya menghindari pedang itu, namun karena benang yang ada pada pedang itu hinata mengendalikannya sehingga dengan sekali getaran tangan pedang itu berubah jalur sehingga membuat kaguya terluka walau tidak terlalu serius.

"heh…ternyata kau beraninya dari belakang, namun luka sekecil ini tidak akan membunuhku" ujar kaguya

"ya, kau benar" ujar hinata

Namun setelah hinata mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba bekas luka yang dibuat oleh hinata beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi hitam dan membuat lengannya kini menjadi hitam.

"sial kau menggunakan racun" ujar kaguya langsung memotong lengannya tersebut

"dengan sebelah tangan apakah kau bisa mengalahkan kami?" tanya naruto

"heh…jangan senang dulu" ujar kaguya dan dengan tiba-tiba secara mengejutkan lengan yang sudah dia lepaskan kembai tumbuh sehingga membuat naruto terkejut.

"hahahah…aku tidak akan pernah bisa mati oleh serangan seperti itu" ujar kaguya

'kemampuan seperti zetsu yang dapat menumbuhkan kembali bagian tubuhnya, ini akan merepotkan' pikir naruto

Moura :katana

Sebuah pedang yang cukup panjang dikeluarkan naruto sehingga membuat dirinya kini terliha seorang pengguna pedang yang handal.

"percuma, bahkan dengan racunpun aku tidak akan mati" ujar nya

Dengan kecepatan yang gila, naruto menyerang kearah kaguya dengan katana miliknya sehingga setalah Kanata itu mengenai tubuh kaguya sebuh ledakan terjadi dan membuat sebagian kecil tubuhnya hancur, bahkan beberapa organ tubuhnya saja sudah ikut hancur, namun seperti sebelumnya dia tidak mengalami masalah apapun sehingga membuat naruto kembali terkejut dan mundur mendekati hinata.

Elemen petir : puma thunder

Elemen angin : perisai angin

Kedua jutsu yang memang seling tolak itu akhinya bertubrukan sehingga menghasilkan sebuah asap, namun dengan sharingan yang aktif naruto langsung menghajar kaguya dengan pedang miliknya sehingga kini tubuhnya sudah terpotong-potong, namun semua bagian itu kembali muncul di tubuhnya sehingga membuat naruto bingung.

'sebenarnya makhluk apa orang ini' pikir naruto

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku dengan jutsu milikmu itu" ujar kaguya berjalan dengan dua kaki namun tanpa memiliki setengah badannya.

"ya, jutsu tidak akan mempan, tapi jika fuinjutsu maka berbeda ceritanya" ujar hinata kini memanggil sebuah fuin untuk menyegel orang tersebut.

"sial, kau bisa fuin, bukankah klan hyuga tidak bisa menggunakan fuin" ujar kaguya kini sudah kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang hendak kembali tumbuh kini belum sempurna namun karena fuin yang entah apa namanya dibuat oleh hinata tersebut kini pertumbuhan itu brhenti sehingga membuat sebuah rasa sakit pada tubuh kaguya.

"naruto-kun sekarang lah saatnya" ujar hinata memberikan komando

"baiklah, terima ini. Cho dai rasen ringan" sebah bole yang berukuran sangat besar kini dilemparkan naruto kearah kaguya. Karena luka yang belum atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi tersebut kini belum sempurna maka dirinya kini hanya dapat meringis dan bertahan dengan cakra angin miliknya yang kini sudah melapisi semua bagian tubuhnya, namun karena kekuatan dari jutsu naruto akhirnya kaguya tewas karena pertahanan dan tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa di gunakan untuk mengalahkan naruto dan hinata.

Setelah pertarungan yang membuat naruto selalu terkejut tersebut, akhirnya naruto dan hinata membuka topeng mereka sehingga kini dengan shunsin mereka menghilang dan kembali menuju desa konoha yang sampai sekarang belum sadar kepergian naruto dan hinata, hal itu karena sebuah pesta yang dirayakan sehari semalam oleh hokage membuat semua orang larut dalam pesta pero, sehingga tanpa mereka sadari naruto dan hinata keluar dari desa dan bahkan sekarang sudha kembali lagi.

"hinata-chan, sebaiknya kita ikut mereka berpesta" ujar naruto

"ya, aku sudah siap" ujar hinata dengan melepas seragam anbu miliknya

"hohoho..ternyata kau sudah bersiap ya, tapi aku juga sama" ujar naruto kini melepas jubah anbunya dan terlihat dengan pakaian pesta.

"ayo kita bermain naruto-kun" ujar hinata kini mengajak naruto berlari mengelilingi festival tersebut

The end


End file.
